


Building a Better Chimera IV: Blood and Glory

by Uthizaar



Series: The Awakening [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alpha Chimera, Alpha Liam Dunbar, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Theo Raeken, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Betrayal, Blood Kink, Bottom Corey Bryant, Brainwashing, Chimera Stiles Stilinski, Chimeras, Corey gets a puppy dog, Dark Stiles, Daydreaming, Deception, Depravity, Dildos, Dogs, False Memories, Fear of Flying, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Green Serum, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Kitsune, Lacrosse, Literal Puppy, Loyalty, Löwenmensch, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Experimentation, Merging, Military Jargon, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nogitsune, OT3, Oral Sex, Original Mythology, POV Multiple, Power Dynamics, Propaganda, Rimming, Sadism, Secrets, Sexual Content, Supernatural Weapons, The Oni - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Theo Raeken, Torture, Twincest, Villain Stiles Stilinski, War, Wild Hunt (Teen Wolf), alternative kitsune lore, chimera pack, cum, power stealing, season 6 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 209,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: Everything has gone according to plan; his enemies defeated, his armies claiming the world in his name, and with his ever-increasing power, who would dare challenge the might of the Chimera Emperor, Stiles Stilinski?But all is not as it seems within the Empire, Kira's legacy lives on; Nogitsune, Kitsune, and Oni gathering in the darkness to oppose him, traitors from within his inner circle seek his power for themselves, and the Alpha Chimera's greatest non-chimera ally is building his own powerbase to challenge the Emperor himself!Amidst the chaos, Stiles' relationship with Theo is tested, and another blooms with Corey, as the three of them finally confront the strength of the bonds that hold them together as friends and lovers.You might want to read the other parts first or you may be quite confused ;)





	1. The Emperor’s Victory

Stiles tapped his fingers absently on the arms of his throne, resting his jaw in his other hand. His eyes swept across the length of the throne room, a smirk curling his lips at the sight of the humans on their hands and knees, prostrated in front of him, while rows and rows of chimeras knelt on one knee before him, leaving a space at the foot of the Imperial dais. The Chimera Emperor glanced to his right, nodding at Connor. “Bring them in.”

“As You command, Emperor.” The Guardian Prime acknowledged the order with a bow and hurried off. 

Theo cleared his throat and leant across the throne to mutter in Stiles’ ear. “If this doesn’t send a message, I don’t know what will.”

“Good, let the humans quiver and cower,” Stiles replied, glancing at his boyfriend, purple eyes burning back at him. “The supernatural rebellion has been crushed with Kira’s defeat, and now, when they witness the futility of defying our might, the Resistance will crumble.”

“I’m just impressed we were able to capture them without Garrett’s assistance.” Theo murmured, flicking his eyes across Stiles to Corey, the younger chimera sitting on his other side. “You know who else we captured, right?”

“Traitors must be punished, Theo.” The Chimera Emperor growled, lightning arcing around his torso for a brief moment. “There will be no exceptions.”

“Yes, Emperor.”

“Everyone is here, correct?”

“That’s right.” Theo gestured around them. “Every general in the capital, every minister and adviser, Greenberg is streaming this live across the Empire. Everyone will witness the strength of the Alpha Chimera!”

“Good.” Stiles fell silent, smiling as the prisoners were escorted out and forced to their knees in front of his throne. He waited as the Guardian Prime ordered their shackles to be secured, trailing his eyes across their bloodied, beaten forms. The chimera bowed his head at Stiles. “Very well.” The Chimera Emperor stood up, smiling as the humans pressed themselves harder into the floor, avoiding his glowing eyes. He walked down the steps from the raised throne, the fine purple cloak he had taken to wearing streaming out behind him. Stiles stopped in front of the prisoners. “Well, well, well, I don’t know why you’re all looking so grim! I’m right here in front of you, all your efforts, all that blood and treasure spent to get to this point, and here I am; the Chimera Emperor.” He laughed suddenly as they stared at him, “Well? Aren’t you going to take a shot?”

Theo exchanged a look with Corey as the younger chimera stiffened his chair, before turning his eyes towards Connor. _Huh, already prepared._ He thought to himself, seeing the Guardian Prime standing ready, his claws extended, eyes burning bright red in the dimness of the shadows cast by a pillar. “Red?” Theo muttered, brows pulled together. “The last time I saw you, you only had yellow eyes, just like all the others…” His attention was suddenly ripped away from the bodyguard when one of the captured hunters leapt forward, using slack the other prisoners had given him, hands out, wooden blade in his grip. Theo half rose in time with Corey, but then he grinned as he felt the power stream off the Alpha Chimera. _Pathetic human!_

“Hah!” Stiles barked a cold laugh, his eyes blazing purple, hand wreathed in lightning as he blasted the hunter backwards, the body a blackened, charred sack of meat. “Pitiful!”

The stench made Corey gag, and he looked away, his eyes finding those of his ex-boyfriend’s. He shook his head slightly and sighed. _You chose the wrong side, Mason…_ Corey watched as the Emperor turned back to the humans, “And now you’re gonna die.” His stomach clenched uncomfortably and he could feel Theo’s calculating eyes on him. The Minister for Chimera Intelligence hardened his expression, not wanting to appear weak. His eyes widened however as he saw the older chimera stand up and move to stand beside him, hand gripping his shoulder firmly. “Thanks.” Corey muttered, looking up at the grim countenance.

“Prepare yourself,” Theo murmured, “This will be bloody.”

“I know.”

 

Stiles stalked over to Mason, his hand pushing the heavy cloak covering his shoulders and back out of the way so it billowed behind him majestically. “Mason.” The Chimera Emperor smiled at the kneeling human, his face broken and bleeding, covered in dirt and smoke. “You could be standing beside Corey, and the rest of them from Beacon Hills who were wise enough to join my armies.”

“Yeah, guess I made the wrong choice, then?” His voice remained defiant, unbroken. “But better that I die free, than bound to the will of a madman.”

“Haha!” Stiles laughed, the sound filling the room, echoed by his chimeras, their eyes glowing purple as they responded to his silent control. _Laugh!_ “No, you’re not going to die just yet. I have plans for you. You carried the Beast, and I believe the First Chimera would like to see just what makes you _tick_.” He grinned coldly, glancing back at Theo, seeing him nod. “But don’t despair, you’ll have company when you return to Beacon Hills; the spawn of a True Alpha.”

Mason stared at him, eyes wide. “Oh, no, Kira.”

“Dead.” Stiles gestured at the whirring cameras focusing on them from every angle. “Didn’t you see the videos? She was pathetically weak. But then, who can stand against the might of the Chimera Emperor?!” _Take him away._ He watched as his Guardians grabbed Mason by the arms and dragged him into a room off the main chamber. The Emperor walked back towards the other leaders of the rebellion, his voice carrying to the back of the room with ease. “Those who dare to challenge me, who reject the glory of our Empire, who seed doubt and despair, and seek to bathe this unified civilisation in blood, let them see the terrible price of their treachery!” Stiles flicked out his claws, long and serrated, dripping with Kanima venom. The rebels leaned away from him, trying to move backwards as he approached them, purple eyes boring into each of the humans. He paused in front of the first rebel, smirking at the defiant stare and grim expression. “You, you’re their leader, Mason had knowledge, but, you know how to fight, how to incite rebellion, and spread corruption amongst my people. You’re also the strongest of the remaining hunters, at least,” Stiles paused, smirking. “Ever since Moma Calavera died!” He laughed mockingly as the man struggled against his chains, the Chimera Emperor lowered his voice. “So, let them see their hero suffer a painful, bloody death.” 

Stiles attacked suddenly, plunging his claws deep into the man’s stomach, lifting him up without effort, impaled on his claws. He bared his fangs and growled loudly, thrusting his clawed hand upwards through the man’s rib cage until he could pierce the heart. The other rebels screamed and moaned in horror as he threw the man on the floor, and ripped his claws back out, intestines slipping through the ragged wound to pile in a mess on the tiles. The Chimera Emperor gripped his hair, raising the man’s face up so the cameras could capture his horrified expression, Stiles smirked and slashed his throat viciously, glorying in the blood as it spurted across his own face and hands, a splash of red across his otherwise pristine appearance. He snarled, throwing the lifeless body back to the ground, spinning around, arms outstretched and howled. “RAWRR!” Stiles could hear the echoes from the hundreds of chimeras nearby, and when his purple eyes opened, arcs of electricity sparked off him against the floor. 

The rebels were huddled together, but Stiles suddenly felt bored with it all, and just zapped them, six lightning bolts burning a hole right through their chests. The Chimera Emperor grinned silently and watched them topple against each other. He returned to his throne as the chimeras began to chant behind him. 

“Loyalty! Glory! Sacrifice! Loyalty! Glory! Sacrifice! Loyalty! Glory! Sacrifice! All praise the Chimera Emperor! May He rule forever!”

Stiles took his seat, looking at Theo and Corey with a smile, letting the blood and gore dry on his hands, hearing the sudden spike in his boyfriend’s pulse. The Emperor returned his attention to the adulation being heaped upon him, eyes closing as he savoured the taste of total victory.

 

Stiles watched as the boxes of parts and equipment were loaded into the military aircraft sitting on the helipad, the hard surface shimmering in the oppressive heat of the midday sun. Theo stood beside him waiting for Stiles to answer his question, but the Chimera Emperor appeared to be distracted. “Stiles?”

“Hmm? Oh, I don’t mind, return whenever you want, the sooner the better, of course.” He grinned at his boyfriend, the expression slipping as another chimera exited the elevator, escorting Scott Jr towards the Osprey, Mason being prodded forward in front of them. “The prisoners.”

“Vital for our research, Emperor.” Theo watched the chimera help the child inside, hearing the hum of the engines as the tilt-rotors begun to spin slowly from their vertical position. 

“Theo,” Stiles said, catching his attention, “Let me be very clear; you are to extract what you can from that boy, whatever experiments and tests you think are warranted. But under no circumstances are you to let it reach maturity.”

“I…” He hesitated, before nodding, eyes locking with the Emperor’s intense stare. “I understand. It will take a few weeks, but once we have what we need, he will be…joining his parents.”

“No need to put it so delicately.” Stiles shook his head, turning to look out at the ocean. “But, still, kill him quietly, he does not need to endure too much pain for Scott and Kira’s crimes. I will suffer no rival, not even a child.”

“As you command, Emperor.” Theo bowed low, straightening up as he heard Stiles laugh. His tone became less formal, and he shrugged. “Hey, I’m not calling you God-Emperor, yet, that’s a good thing, right?”

“Sure.” Stiles smiled warmly at him, nodding behind Theo. “Ah, Corey is coming to say goodbye.”

“Theo!” The younger chimera stopped running, face flushed, breathing hard as he caught his breath. “Phew, I thought I missed you! I ran all the way from Ops.”

“No, I’m still here.” Theo smirked at him, “You know, you guys really should come back to Beacon Hills sometime soon, I miss you, both of you.”

“Aw, thanks, Theo.” Corey grinned as the chimera pulled him into a hug. He looked over Theo’s shoulder at Stiles. “Do you think we can?”

“Very soon, in fact.” Stiles smiled, “You said that you had perfected the Legendary chimera?”

“Based on Cerberus? Yeah.” Theo nodded, pulling away from Corey, his hand lingering on his shoulder. “Plus, Doctor Kadar and his team would be very, err, grateful that you came to witness their work first hand, Emperor.” He added the title as the pilot approached them, nervous look on her face. “But I think this is my cue to go.”

“My apologies, oh glorious Emperor!” The pilot knelt before them, claws spread out on the tarmac as her abilities flared in the presence of the Alpha Chimera. “We are ready to depart. All specimens are on board and accounted for.”

“Excellent work, I’m sure you will take every precaution with the life of the First Chimera on-board.” Corey replied stiffly, “The Emperor acknowledges your service.”

“Thank you, my lords.” The chimera rose, careful to avoid looking directly at Stiles and backed away, still bowing, until she reached the aircraft.

“Thanks, Corey.” Stiles grinned at him, dropping a hand on his shoulder, the other one gripping Theo’s. He didn’t speak for a minute and they looked first at each other and then at him.

“Stiles?” Theo asked tentatively. “I need to go.”

“I know.” He sighed. “I was just thinking about the old days, when it was just the three of us.”

“I’ll see you both soon.” The chimera smiled and pulled his boyfriend into a hug, kissing him hard, before breaking away and giving Corey an affectionate kiss on the forehead. “Ok, guys, stay safe, and glory to the Alpha Chimera!”

 

They stood on the elevated helipad, watching the Osprey take off, Stiles’ cloak lifting out behind him as the backwash from the aircraft’s rotors hit them. Corey leaned into him, arm raised in front of his face as they saw the Osprey turn and head north towards Beacon Hills. He made a sound in his throat and felt Stiles’ hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Corey, we’ll see Theo again soon.”

“I just wish…never mind.”

“Wish we could all be together again?” Stiles smiled, steering him back towards the palace, “Someday, and Garrett should be back in a few short weeks. Until then, I’m afraid you’re stuck with me!”

“Yeah, but I love being with you, Stiles.” He grinned at the Chimera Emperor, “Especially when it’s just you and me.”

“Those are the best times,” Stiles agreed, calling the elevator. “But I meant what I said about going to see Theo, once he has dealt with Scott and Kira’s son, of course.”

Corey glanced at Stiles, unease creeping into his stomach. He saw the Chimera Emperor turn to look back at the aircraft, a black smudge in the distance. “Yeah, the kid…”

“Theo will do his duty for the Empire.”

“What does that…” Corey trailed off, shivering as Stiles’ purple eyes flicked to him. He shook his head. “Actually, I don’t want to know.”

“No, Corey, you don’t.” Stiles thought back to his conversation with Theo. _And I should make sure that those orders are carried out._ He glanced at a nearby Imperial Guardian. “Inform Connor that I need to speak with him.”

“Yes, Emperor.” The chimera bowed and turned away sharply.

The elevator whisked them deep into the cool interior of the fortress, and Corey stepped out into a bustling underground corridor, the chimeras and humans immediately dropping to their knees as the Emperor joined him. He hid his smile as Stiles stalked through the crowds as though this was normal behaviour. _Although I guess it is, strange how everything can suddenly-_

“Corey!” Stiles looked at him, turning into a less busy tunnel, “ Hey!”

“Uh, sorry, what were you saying?”

“I was saying that things have been going well; the victory in Europe, the capture of Shanghai, the destruction of rebels.” The Chimera Emperor spread his hands in front of him. “In a few short weeks, the world will be ours!”

“That’s good.” Corey replied shortly.

“It is.” Stiles waited for him to catch up, walking side by side, his bodyguards hanging back. “Why don’t you sound happy, then?”

“I know Garrett’s only been gone for two weeks, but…”

“Lonely, huh?” Stiles asked him, holding up a hand as another chimera approached them, falling onto his knees before him. “What?”

“The Master Recruiter wants to see you, o Magnificent One!” 

“Hmm,” The Emperor frowned, shaking his head. “No, I don’t like that title.”

“My apologies, great Emperor, it was put into the adulation cycle by the Master Recruiter this morning.”

“Fine, I’ll talk to Greenberg myself.” Stiles dismissed the chimera with a wave. “Leave us.”

Corey was staring at him, “The _adulation_ cycle?”

“Well,” Stiles smirked, “Sometimes I get tired of being called the Chimera Emperor, or God-Emperor, or Alpha Chimera, or the Glorious One…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Corey muttered, as they got into another elevator, this time emerging on the surface into a plaza surrounded by television screens and streaming banners. “Everyone loves you, Stiles.”

“Do you love me?”

“What? Of course!” He barked loudly. “I’ve always loved you!”

“Haha, just checking.” Stiles nudged the younger chimera gently, “And I love you too, Corey.”

“Really?”

“Why are you surprised? I’m pretty sure I’ve said it before.”

“Nuh uh.” The chimera shook his head. “I would’ve remembered that. I would’ve gotten it recorded and framed in gold!”

“Well, I do.” Stiles flashed him one of his special grins, the ones reserved for Theo. The Chimera Emperor turned and left Corey staring at him as he entered the glittering halls of the Ministry for Chimera Enlightenment and Recruitment, laughing softly.

 

Connor waited to one side as the Chimera Emperor spoke with the werewolf, his clever eyes sweeping across the plaza, ever alert for any threat to his master. The Guardian Prime moved closer when the Emperor looked his way, indicating that he could approach. He knelt before his master. “Glory to You, Chimera Emperor.”

“Connor.” The Emperor replied, nodding at the other teenager. “Thanks, Liam, I’ll see you later, ok?”

“Yes, Emperor.”

The Guardian Prime kept his head down until he felt his master’s fingers brush his hair and then he stood up. “Command me, Emperor.”

“In due time, Connor. Walk with me.” They moved in silence, the crowds parting before the Emperor, until they were at the edge of the gardens. “Now that we are away from listening ears, I have a task for you and your Guardians.”

“Name it and it shall be done.” The chimera answered without hesitation, eyes burning bright. 

“I want you to lead a group to Beacon Hills, to the Fount of Glory, and ensure that my orders to the First Chimera are executed without fail. That…child, the offspring of the True Alpha and the Kitsune, must be killed.” Stiles looked at him sternly. “The First Chimera will do his duty, of that I am certain, but I cannot be sure that remaining humans in Beacon Hills will not try and smuggle the child out. There are still some remnants of the McCall pack and their allies in the region.”

“You mean Brett Talbot, Emperor?”

“Among others, yes.” The Emperor nodded, and gestured for them to enter the gardens. “The supernaturals were permitted to live in exchange for a pledge of loyalty to the Empire, to me. But do not under-estimate the bonds of werewolves and their packs.”

“I will ensure that Your divine orders are carried out, my Emperor.” Connor knelt before him again, touching his forehead to the Alpha Chimera’s knee. “Any who dare to defy Your endless power will be crushed.” _o mighty God-Emperor!_

His master smirked, hearing the zealous fire in the chimera’s voice. He reached down, running his hands through Connor’s short brown hair and urged him to stand again. “Good. You will leave on Friday, and choose a lieutenant to take your place at my side until you return.”

“As You command, Emperor.” Connor moistened his lips and glanced at his master’s handsome face. “If I may be so bold, my lord?”

“Ask.”

“How much authority do we have to enforce Your will?”

The Chimera Emperor bent over a flower, cupping the petals in one hand, before turning to look at him. “As much as needed, those orders must be carried out and you may remove anyone who gets in your way, including the First Chimera.”

“Yes, Emperor.”

“I will be entertaining the Minister for Chimera Intelligence this evening, pull your Guardians to the outer edges of my apartments; our discussions are private.”

“As You command, Emperor.” Connor bowed and stepped back as his master dismissed him with a wave. His eyes flared red when he passed the three Guardians assigned to protect the Emperor, allowing himself a small smile as they acknowledged him with a stiff bow. _Corey this evening, and then to the Fount of Glory at the end of the week, hmm, does He not trust the First Chimera? It doesn’t matter, the Emperor’s word is law, it will be carried out._ The Guardian Prime ducked inside the entrance to the barracks, lost in thought, not noticing that he was being watched by Liam.

 

Theo looked out of the small window as the lights of Beacon Hills came into view. _The Fount of Glory!_ He smiled to himself, remembering the name the town was now known by. The Osprey’s rotors began to tilt and the aircraft slowed into a vertical descent, the wheels touching down on the reinforced roof of the high school that had become the central transit hub for the labs and barracks that covered the area. Theo unbuckled his belt, nodding at the pilot as she stepped past him to open the door for him, the rest of the chimeras and cargo exiting by the ramp at the back. The air was crisp and clear, a refreshing break from the still smouldering ruins in the capital. He watched as more chimeras came running forward to help with the cargo, the werewolf chimeras moving in to secure the prisoners.

“First Chimera!” 

Theo turned as his title was shouted across the tarmac, the aircraft’s rotors slowing, but still thunderous behind him. He smiled in greeting as the other chimera approached him. “What news?”

“A lot has happened since your departure, my lord, Dr Kadar needs to speak with you as soon as possible, a new batch of recruits have arrived for sorting and surgery, and Project Mythic has reached a new breakthrough.”

“Breakthrough?” Theo snapped, grabbing the report offered to him. “Why wasn’t I informed of this immediately?”

“Err, Dr Kadar said-”

“Grr!” He snarled, furious and raked his claws across the unfortunate chimera’s face. “Arrogant fool! Thinks he can steal a march on me? Get up, you pitiful creature!” Theo kicked the chimera onto her back and glared at her. “Send word ahead that I am returning for him and…” He stopped, smirking as the words came back to him, the same as those he had said to Stiles in what seemed like decades ago now. The First Chimera turned sharply and hurried down the stairs to ground level, leaving the other chimeras to unload the prisoners and supplies. Despite his outward fury, Theo was happy to have come back to Beacon Hills, enjoying his walk from the transit hub towards the massive spire of earth and stone that dominated the region for miles around. A single smooth-sided edifice of natural rock pulled from the ground by the powers of the Chimera Emperor, and transformed into hundreds of floors of labs and workshops and living spaces: The Rhino’s Horn, that’s what Theo called it. _And now so do the rest of them. As they should, Stiles doesn’t have a monopoly on naming everything! And these scientists are meant to follow my lead after all._

The heavy marble doors opened before him and Theo nodded at the chimeras guarding the entrance to the Rhino’s Horn, muscular and youthful, arms barely contained by their too-small uniforms, long claws hanging down seven inches from their hands, Theo smiled, admiring his own handiwork. He took the stairs quickly, relishing the chance to run; Stiles appeared to _sweep_ everywhere, moving rapidly, and yet never out of breath. Theo felt his muscles thrum and bunch, leaping upwards, taking the steps three at a time, and then four at a time, until ten minutes later he was midway up the spire, panting and sweaty. The chimera pushed opened the doors to his own quarters, hesitating a moment as the biometric scanner read him and verified his identity. “Good.” Theo grunted, moving forward and flicking on the lights, nodding to see that the fire had been lit the way he requested, the rooms warm and comforting. He walked slowly towards the semicircle of glass that covered one wall of the room, casting his eyes down and across the sparkling lights of the Fount of Glory, letting his heart-rate return to normal, smiling as a group of winged chimeras circled around the spire. Theo turned away, entering his kitchen to take a bottle of water from the fridge, and then moved into the office, groaning at the sight of the piles of paper and letters. “Ugh, maybe Greenberg was right, I should get an assistant.” 

He took a drink and flicked on the computer, quickly clicking through to his emails. “A thousand? Seriously? This was not part of my dreams of a glorious new Empire ushered in by the Alpha Chimera…” Theo scrolled through them until he got bored and had drunk the last of his water. “I guess I shouldn’t complain, I could’ve been a General, or another fawning sycophant fluttering around Stiles, but he chose me to perfect our chimeras, to create the greatest fighting force the world has ever known, and elevate him to a position no one else has ever achieved: world domination!” He jumped up, feeling energy flow through him again. “Now, she did say that new recruits have been selected to join the glory of the Empire! Let’s see what we have to work with.” Theo left his suite, this time taking the elevator down into the sub-levels, walking quickly along pristine white tunnels until he emerged into the recruitment halls. He slowed his pace, gazing out through the one-way glass at the hundreds of humans waiting in groups for their name to be called. Theo’s eyes lingered on some of the more handsome specimens, nodding to himself as his cock hardened in his pants. He pushed through the doors and into the primary labs, a bustling space where up to a thousand chimeras could be made. 

Theo grinned as he remembered Stiles’ expression; the right mix of hunger and pride that had made him kiss the Emperor, ignoring protocols. He laughed quietly at the memory, Stiles’ smirk telling him that it didn’t matter what anyone else thought about them. The creation of new chimeras was his responsibility, maintaining the labs and ensuring that powerbase of the Alpha Chimera never crumbled, these were tasks he relished. Every new chimera was a chance to prove his dedication to Stiles and their glory over again. And every chimera brought him a little closer to realizing his goal of creating the perfect weapon, one that he could deliver to the Emperor and finally see Stiles become the ultimate ruler, that nothing or no one could challenge, would dare to challenge! 

But first, he had to inspect the Legendary chimeras; recreating the Beast, the Hellhound, and the others from myth and fable. _Of course,_ Theo thought as he pulled on his gloves and apron, _There are many other benefits to this job! And Stiles doesn’t mind if I inspect the troops for him!_ He pushed open the door to the secondary lab with his hip, the smaller room was empty for the moment; six dull metal slabs waiting amid a sea of almost blinding whiteness. _I suppose that’s to reassure them that it’s clean._ His lips twisted into hungry smile as a new group of young men were brought into the private lab, already stripped to their tight-fitting standard-issue underwear. “Hmm, now what do we have here? Are you all volunteers?”

“Yes, First Chimera!” They thundered back at him, standing straight, eyes dead ahead.

“Excellent!” Theo’s smile grew larger as he walked slowly down the line, eyes running up and down each of them in turn, reaching out to trace his finger over their pectoral muscles. “I’m sure you will all become useful chimeras, and perhaps, even feel the personal touch of the God-Emperor himself…”

 

Corey reached back and turned off the water, grunting as hot jets dwindled to streams and then vanished. He felt clean after the dust of the training grounds, and opened the glass door, stepping out onto the towel he had laid down before getting in. Stiles was expecting him in twenty minutes, although the Emperor’s apartments were only across the hall. Corey let his wet skin air dry, moving into his bedroom, the brightly decorated space was clean and tidy, _Not that Stiles ever comes over here._ The chimera thought wistfully to himself. He picked up a new pair of trunks and pulled them on, frowning as he looked at the outfits he had to choose from. They were all casual, and despite months of Greenberg harassing him to wear something more _Imperial_ , Stiles still kept his t-shirt and flannel shirt look from when he wasn’t the Alpha Chimera. 

The cloak had been a new addition, but Corey thought it made him look majestic, like a real Emperor, the fashion trend had swept like wildfire through the city, and now every chimera and human alike had a billowing cloak draped around their shoulders. He actually enjoyed that, standing on the balcony overlooking the square, and seeing the hundreds of different colored cloaks flapping in the wind. _Except for purple, the Chimera Emperor’s color!_ “No one but Stiles can wear that,” Corey muttered, buckling his trousers around his waist and stuffing the ends of his t-shirt inside. He ran a hand across his freshly shaven cheeks, and looked in the mirror. “Ok, it’s just a friendly chat, like we do most evenings…It’s not like we’re gonna do anything different now that Theo is gone, right?” The chimera ignored the clenching hand of ice in his stomach and grabbed his jacket from his bed, before immediately sitting down. “What the hell am I doing? He doesn’t like me like that anymore…” 

 

Stiles looked up as the double doors to his apartments were opened by Connor, the Guardian Prime bowing reverently before him, waiting for his guest to enter. “Corey! I was beginning to wonder if you were coming?”

“Sorry, Emperor.” Corey waited for Connor to leave and close the doors behind him. “I was in the training grounds, it’s really dusty over there this time of year; I just needed to have a shower.”

“I suppose I can accept that.” Stiles replied with a grin. “Have you eaten, or…?”

“Yeah, I ate before I came.” The chimera lingered in the antechamber, feeling the Emperor’s eyes watching him. He moistened his lips, but Stiles spoke before he could fill the silence.

“C’mon, might as well get comfortable.”

“Ok.”

Stiles led the way into his living area, plush couches arranged in a square around a crystal coffee table, a large plasma TV dominating the wall in front of them. The entire south-eastern portion of the city was visible from the floor to ceiling glass panels stretching along the two other walls. Corey sat down in an armchair, Stiles lounging on one of the couches, smile playing around his lips. “So?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve never seen you this tense, Corey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Uh huh.” Stiles shrugged, letting an awkward silence form between them. He watched Corey fidget with his jacket zipper for five minutes, the younger chimera not looking at him. _Ok._ The Chimera Emperor stood up. “Drink?”

“You never repealed the alcohol laws, Stiles, I can’t have a drink.”

“Haha,” He laughed, shaking his head, “Well then, I better do that tomorrow, besides, if I say you can drink with me, who’s gonna argue?”

Corey finally looked at him and nodded. “Yeah, no one is going to defy a god!”

“I really wish Greenberg would stop spinning that…” Stiles muttered as he took out two glasses, filling them a quarter way with ice and an amber liquid. “Bourbon ok?”

“Um, sure?”

“Good, you’ll like it with soda.” He finished mixing the drinks and returned to the couch, handing one to Corey. Stiles waited until the chimera took a sip and grinned. “Good, huh?”

“Yeah, actually.” Corey frowned, glancing at him. “It’s strong, are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Since I can control your rate of healing, I could if I wanted to!” Stiles laughed, but shook his head. “But I’m not gonna do that, I’d never do that to you, Corey. However, if you get a little tipsy, maybe then you’ll tell me what’s bothering you?”

Corey glared at him, taking another drink. After a moment, he sighed and put the glass back down. “I don’t know, I guess it just feels different when it’s only me and you here, without Theo or Garrett.”

“Theo only left this afternoon.”

“Yeah, but Garrett’s been gone for two weeks, and no one’s heard from him.” The chimera looked at him. “Except, maybe you have?”

“If I had, I would’ve told you, Corey.” Stiles shrugged, “He’s on a mission, he’ll come back when he’s found something or the leads run cold. But yeah, that could be a while.”

“Hmm, he seemed kinda weird before he left, like there was something he was hiding from everyone, including you.”

“Don’t worry about it, Garrett is as loyal as they come,” Stiles dismissed his concerns with a wave of his hand. “He helped when no one else would. All of this would never have been possible if he hadn’t allied with us to take the sword from Kira’s Mom.”

“Right.” Corey grunted and took a longer drink this time. “I miss him.”

“Of course you do,” The Emperor looked behind him out the ceiling-to-floor glass panels, his gaze skipping past the expanding ramparts and over the cityscape, thinking of Theo. “Hmm, well, at least we have each other to fight the solitude, huh?”

“Err, yeah,” Corey’s cheeks heated suddenly. “That’s not really what I’m missing though.”

“Haha,” Stiles laughed again, smirking at him. “You never told me how your first time with Garrett went.”

“Um, yeah, it was great. I mean, I really enjoyed it when he was, you know, inside me.” His face was burning now, a red flush creeping down his neck, but Stiles just nodded encouragingly at him. “Afterwards though, it really hurt, and I felt sick.”

“That’s pretty normal, even if you were getting ready for him for the past few weeks.”

“You could’ve warned me!” Corey glared at him, draining the glass, as Stiles crunched on the ice in his empty tumbler. 

“Well, were you prepared? You said he was pretty big, right?”

“Bigger than I thought.” Corey frowned, gesturing with his hands as he remembered the thick shaft. He looked up to see Stiles’ surprised expression. “About two and a half hands?”

“Shit! That’s huge! No wonder it hurt.”

“Yeah, but I, uh, I want it to be better next time, easier, or less sore afterwards. I was wondering if maybe you had something…” He trailed off, more embarrassed than before. _His eyes haven’t glowed, so I know he’s not manipulating me, that drink must be enhanced or something._

Stiles sniggered, “Uh huh, I think you know the answer to that.”

“Stiles?” Corey asked suddenly, “How come you don’t…like, you could have any chimera you want to, you know, _serve_ you, but you never do?”

“Well, I don’t doubt that sex is happening all over the palace and in the barracks, Liam certainly can attest to that,” He replied with a grin. “But, no, I don’t want anyone else, maybe it’s exactly because I could have any guy in this city. I’m with Theo, and that’s enough.”

“Oh.”

“Uh, but I’m not saying that I regret our time together, Corey, or that I’m kicking you outta here.” Stiles added quickly. “We have a special bond, and once I convince Theo to move his research work to the capital we can be together again. But enough of what should be, come on through to the inner sanctum!”

“Inner-” Corey broke off as Stiles stood up and walked over to another set of double doors. “Your bedroom? Ugh.”

Stiles laughed and opened the doors, gesturing for him to follow. Once inside, he led the younger chimera across the deep, cushiony carpet and into one of the side rooms, walls of drawers surrounding them on three sides. “Now, let’s see.”

“These are all full of dildos?!” Corey gaped at him, frowning as Stiles smirked at him. “What?”

“You’re still so damn innocent and cute!”

“Huh?”

“That’s a compliment, Corey.” Stiles grinned, and pulled open the first drawer, “So, tell me more; he prepped you, right?”

“I guess?” Corey shrugged, feeling a lot warmer in the small space that he had a moment ago. “He fingered me a bit but-”

“That’s not prep,” Stiles shook his head and pulled out what looked like a turkey baster. “You remember what I told you about the enema, right?”

“Yeah!” Corey nodded furiously. _Please don’t go through that again, it was so embarrassing._ “I did that.”

“Good.” He put it back in and glanced at Corey. “You’ve seen a lot of porn, right? Even before the war?”

“Well, yeah, I was horny all the time, still am.”

“Right, so, you ever seen any rimming, ass play, licking…?”

“Oh.” Corey dropped his gaze, cheeks on fire again. “Yeah, I’ve seen that.”

“Did it turn you on?”

“Kinda, yeah, maybe.”

“Right,” Stiles pulled out a bottle of lube and a stack of condoms from another drawer. “Here, take these. Ok, so next time with Garrett, maybe suggest that, and show him if he doesn’t understand. You gotta remember that he’s spent most of the past seventy years in a big tube of green slime, he might not know what you want him to do.”

“That makes sense.” Corey slipped the supplies into his pocket, _How much sex does he think I’m having?_ His eyes widened as Stiles turned to a different drawer and slid it open. “Uh.”

“So, which one of these do you think lines up most with his cock?” Stiles pointed at the various sized dildos, smirking as he smelt the younger chimera’s arousal on the air. “Corey?”

 _Why does he have so many? Where did he…_ “Um,” He swallowed hard and pointed at a twelve-inch-long flesh colored silicone penis. “That one.”

“Well, I guess a little extra handling room never hurt, eh?” Stiles nudged him suggestively and yanked it out of the slot made for the toy as though it was nothing more than a roll of paper or, more accurately, a baton.

 _It actually could be used as a weapon!_ Corey thought to himself as he took it from Stiles’ hands. There was a sudden, arousal-filled silence between them, until the younger chimera wet his lips and whispered, “Will you, uh, could you…show me?”

“Ah, um, I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“It’s kinda like what we talked about earlier,” Stiles explained and closed the drawers. “I mean, if Theo was still here, we would be glad to, uh, give you some practical experience.”

“Oh.” Corey avoided his eyes, suddenly more embarrassed than before.

“Well, why didn’t you come to us last night, or any time over the past two weeks?” Stiles put his hand on Corey’s shoulders and guided him back into the bedroom, the darkened room becoming brighter as the lamps automatically flickered on. It was dark outside and Stiles closed the blinds with the flick of a switch on the computer panel by the door, leaving Corey to sit on the edge of the bed, still clutching the dildo in his hands. The Emperor turned back to him, smirking, “You can leave the toy and the supplies on the settee, you’re not going anywhere yet. But, um, I’m still confused that you waited until today when Theo just left? We’ve messed around before, remember? Like when Garrett was in Europe establishing a foothold for the invasion.”

“Yeah, but that was only sucking, we didn’t…” He trailed off, flushing, “I mean, I want to with Theo, but he’s your-”

“Next time Corey.” Stiles grinned at him, “We’re making it happen!”

“Um, ok.”

“But, anyway, even if I can’t give you what you want for tonight, maybe I can help you out with what you need, what we both need.” Stiles closed out the doors of his bedroom with a click and pulled off his cloak. “You’ll be sleeping with me tonight.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

 

Stiles rolled over onto his stomach, senses suddenly heightened. He frowned, eyes casting the room in a purple haze; Corey was gone, but the bed was still warm from where he had been lying next to him. The Chimera Emperor pushed back the sheets and concentrated, filtering out the thousands of other chimeras surrounding him to find his special one. _Ah, the balcony._

Corey turned as the sliding door was pushed back and Stiles emerged onto the stone tiles. He ran his eyes over the shirtless form of the Alpha Chimera, lingering on the bulge in his sweat pants. The younger chimera shivered as Stiles placed an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

“You ok, Corey?” Stiles whispered, “Can’t sleep?”

“Something like that,” He muttered, folding his arms to keep his chest warm, the thin vest being lifted by the wind that whipped around the upper levels of the Imperial Palace. Corey leaned against Stiles, nuzzling his face into his chest. “I needed some air, bad dream.”

“Oh? Want to tell me about it?”

“I guess, um, I was in a desert, there was a minefield in front of us.”

“Us?” Stiles questioned, glancing down at him to see that Corey’s eyes were fixed in the distance, reliving the dream. He placed his other arm around the chimera’s waist, hugging him tighter “Who was with you, Corey?”

“My Mom.” He cleared his throat and continued to speak. “She wanted to go for a walk, but I told her that we shouldn’t cross the minefield, that there were cannibals living on the other side who would capture us.”

“Cannibals?”

“I don’t know,” Corey shrugged. “That’s what I remember. Anyway, she went over and I followed her and she went in a little bit before the cannibals arrived and captured us. They took us to this destroyed house, filthy and everything was broken. They threw me in a chair and then held a jagged piece of glass to her throat. I just watched as they killed her, slit her throat and the blood went everywhere.”

“What happened then?” Stiles asked softly, rubbing soothing circles into Corey’s shoulders as he tensed up.

“The leader was nice to me, kinda normal at first, he didn’t notice that I got free of my restraints, had my hands on a weapon.” Corey blinked, and then continued as the rest of the dream slid into place. “I fought my way out of the house, killed two of the man’s sons, then I confronted him, I wasn’t angry really, or anything, I just wanted to kill him. So, I charged and caught him off-guard and then smashed his head with a metal sheet. I kept hitting him, and then there was a scream; his daughter, the one who killed my Mom saw me and had the piece of glass ready. But her father had a gun and I picked it up and unloaded the clip at her. I missed every shot, my hands were shaking so bad, and then I hit the glass, shattering it. She stopped fighting me, and I left her there, sobbing in the dirt while I brought my Mom back across the minefield.” Corey finished his story and sniffed, rubbing his nose with one hand. He glanced at Stiles. “It felt so real.”

“I know that feeling.” Stiles muttered, but hugged him closer. “What do you think it means?”

“I, um, I’m not sure.” The younger chimera held his breath, finally releasing it in a low hiss. “Stiles? What happened to my Mom and Dad, my real ones, not the ones in the dream?”

“Two years and you’ve never asked about them.” The Chimera Emperor had gone still, his eyes looking out into the city, loosening his grip around Corey. “Have you been thinking about them a lot?”

“Now and again, I think I already know what happened to them, and I don’t need to know why, that’s obvious, and they deserved whatever they got, but I…I still want to know.”

“Yeah, ok.” Stiles finally turned to look at him. “They’re dead. We killed them, Theo and I. Garrett was there, but he didn’t want to dirty his claws with their blood.”

Corey frowned, absorbing the information easily, _Sounds like Stiles is upset._ “Why not?”

“Theo thought it was because you wouldn’t like him if he killed your father.” Stiles explained, gesturing with his free hand. “But I always thought that perhaps he recognized how important you are to me, to me and Theo. So, he gave us the opportunity to make everything right. I don’t regret it, Corey, part of me wishes we had made them suffer longer!”

Corey stared at him, the Chimera Emperor’s voice had become harsh and his eyes burned with fury. “It’s ok, Stiles, really, it’s fine. But, um, did Theo kill them both, or?”

“You want the details, huh?” Stiles’ rage drained away as Corey nodded. “No, we captured them, dragged them to the woods, watched them beg for another chance, the same old words with none of the intent. I killed your mother first, ripped her throat clean out; a quick death, a merciful one.”

“And my Dad?”

“Him, we punished.” Stiles smiled at the memory, “Garrett held him upright as Theo delivered a little righteous fury! And then, when he had bled, his bones broken, and the weakness of his human flesh revealed, Theo ended him, slashed his throat, so he died gurgling, choking on his own blood. _That_ is what happened to your parents.”

Corey was silent for a few minutes, digesting the information, until he looked up from where his eyes had been studying the marble balustrade running along the balcony. “Ok.”

“That’s it?”

“They were bad people, they deserved it.” He shook his head, “I don’t really feel anything for them, they never seemed to feel it for me. There was never any time that they were nice, or normal, or acted like all my friends’ parents. It was either the shouting, or the screaming, or the broken walls and hurled objects, or else total silence. Deafening silence.” Corey let out a shuddering breath and turned to embrace Stiles fully, burying his face in the Alpha Chimera’s chest like he had done at first. “I love you, Stiles.”

“I love you too, Corey.” He frowned, confused by the younger chimera’s sudden shift in emotions, but hugged him tight, feeling the tang of sorrow and relief mix in the close air between them. “I will always protect you, and so will Theo. Other than him, you’re the most important chimera in the world to me, you know that, don’t you?”

Corey squeezed his eyes shut to try and stop the tears from flowing, and let Stiles keep him upright. “Yeah,” He whispered, never wanting the moment to end. All too soon, Stiles was pulling away from him, slipping a hand into his.

“C’mon, you’ll get too cold standing out here.”

 

Corey followed him inside and watched as Stiles stripped out of his sweat pants, the Alpha Chimera looking at him expectantly. “Oh, right.” The younger chimera quickly pulled off his vest and stepped out of his pants until he was standing opposite Stiles in only his trunks. “Um.”

“Well, get in.”

“Ok.” Corey felt his cock harden, but he remembered what Stiles had said earlier that night and just lay on the comfortable mattress until the Alpha Chimera touched his hand, pulling him closer. They had kissed before, lots of times in fact, and it always started off a little awkward, Corey wasn’t sure why, since Stiles was a good kisser and he knew he was too. Perhaps it was the weight of all of Stiles’ titles, but there was always a tiny moment of hesitation on his part before he let his lips press against the Alpha Chimera’s. This time was different, however, with Corey just going for it, feeling Stiles grin at him, his lips twitching as he opened his mouth, pressing his tongue against the Alpha’s lips aggressively. Corey felt Stiles’ hands on his hips, pulling him up and onto his body, their naked skin pressing together, constrained erections brushed past as Corey grunted, wanting more contact. But Stiles was resisting him and eventually he groaned and pulled back. “Stiles!”

“No good whining at me, Corey, this is as far as you get without Theo.”

“ _C’monnnnnn!_ ”

“Nope.” Stiles shook his head, grinning, hands resting on Corey’s waist. “Besides, I know you enjoy cuddling as much as getting off, so, go to sleep on me.”

“Really?” Corey smiled at him, ignoring the way his cock twitched as he lowered himself down on Stiles’ body, their cocks pressing together deliciously, his head resting on his chest. He sighed contentedly as the Alpha Chimera’s steady heart-beat lulled him to sleep, Stiles’ warm hands running up and down his back.

 

Stiles steepled his fingers, nodding as the final report was read out, crop yields rising across the Empire, the economy improving as Resistance attacks waned and normality was reintroduced. The Emperor cleared his throat, preparing to call the Imperial Council to a close for another week, when Corey nudged him slightly. “Something to add, Minister for Chimera Intelligence?”

“Actually, Emperor,” Greenberg stood up, smiling at him. “It is I who has something to add.”

“Oh?”

The Minister for Chimera Enlightenment half turned and beckoned into the darkness; several chimeras emerging with long rolls of paper and a large, scale model of the capital. “Oh, most glorious Emperor, all of your loyal chimeras bow to your might and power, as the humans grovel in the dirt before you-their rightful place, of course.” Greenberg smirked as Mark and Clarissa stiffened and glared at him. But the chimera was moving around to the foot of the table, towards the bank of monitors. “There is no doubt in this city that you are our sovereign, our glorious symbol of peace and unity and the best hope for all the world! But there are those out there who do not know this, who fail to recognize your god-like power for what it is. So, in conjunction with all members, well, the chimera ones,” Greenberg smirked wider as the two humans looked further incensed. “We have devised a project that is vast in scope, and will deliver the ultimate proof of the splendor and glory of the Chimera Empire!” With a flourish, Greenberg turned and the monitors flickered to life. He quickly ducked out of the way as the presentation began to play.

Stiles smirked as he watched the detailed 3-D models and slick visuals slide into place; a drastically different view of the capital emerging. Gone was LA’s distinctive central business district and skyline, in its place was, “A road?” The Emperor called out as the video came to an end. “You want to build a road from the edge of the city to the palace?”

“Not just any road,” The Minister for Chimera Enlightenment smiled, eyes echoing Stiles’ burning purple. “The Path of Legends!”

“Go on.”

“We propose that the center of the city is torn down and repurposed to service the glory of the Empire, in fact, the idea is to change the layout of the entire city, so that it better fits with its status as the capital of the Empire. But we’ll need more time and expertise to get to that stage.” He looked at Corey and Connor, nodding. “Like I said, Emperor, everyone contributed; myself, Corey, the First Chimera, Connor, even Garrett and rest of the Generals before they left to prosecute the war.”

“That’s right.” Corey stood up, smiling at Stiles. “This is something that everyone can aspire towards; inclusion in the permanent history of the Empire. Show the Emperor the model.” The chimera waited until the plaster model was set up, gesturing at the statues that lined the street. “See, these ones here at the front gate will be chimeras, maybe the Elementals or Legendaries, so that those first entering the city will be wowed. And then these,” Corey pointed again. “These plinths will be left empty for new Champions of the Empire to rise. It all leads up towards the gates of the Imperial Palace, the statues getting bigger and more impressive until at last there are three giant statues.”

“Indeed,” Greenberg took over again, confidence rising as the Emperor smiled benevolently at them. “So, you can’t see any detail on these models, but they’ll be for the three most important chimeras in the entire Empire. The one in the center will be the biggest and tallest, standing at over five hundred meters high.”

“That’s half the height of the ziggurat!” Stiles stared at them in surprise. “In fact, that might be the tallest statue ever built.”

“Good, because that one will be carved in your image, oh glorious Emperor.” Greenberg continued. “The other two will be of lesser but equal height, both at three hundred meters, one for the First Chimera.” He paused as everyone nodded, and then smirked at Corey, “And the other for the Minister for Chimera Intelligence!”

“What?” Corey gaped at him, and then turned to Stiles with a pleading tone. “I swear, I, I never asked for this! It wasn’t my idea!”

“I believe you.” The Emperor nodded, grinning. “But it is fitting, you are my most loyal chimera after all.”

Corey breathed a sigh of relief, but frowned as he felt Connor glaring at him, the Guardian Prime’s red eyes flashing for a moment, before returning to purple orbs. _Uh, ok, that was weird._ “So, yeah, that’s our idea, Emperor, what do you think?”

“I like it.”

“All will know the magnificence of the Empire!” Greenberg proudly declared.

“And no one will be in doubt of who is the supreme ruler of Earth!” Connor added, a dangerous edge to his voice as he looked around the council chamber. “Glory to the Chimera Emperor!”

“Glory!” They shouted back at him, and the Guardian Prime bowed as the Emperor acknowledged him with a smile.

 

“Very impressive.” Stiles smiled at them as Greenberg and Corey resumed their seats. “I like this idea, it will give the unemployed something to do, and further cement this city as the new capital. It will need a new name, of course, but we can worry about that another time. When will you begin construction?”

“The demolition alone will take several months, and-”

“No.” Stiles interrupted him with a shake of his head. “You won’t need heavy equipment, or even explosives, but you should have your cameras ready to roll, Greenberg.” The Chimera Emperor curled his hand into a fist, and the chimeras grinned at each other. “I will command the very earth to serve our glory, and no one will question our might!”

“I applaud your…leadership,” Mark called out, swallowing hard as purple eyes turned to him. “But if I might venture an opinion, my lord, the costs of this project will be staggering, the implications of tearing down the center of Los Angeles on the local economy, not to mention the amount of labor and resource drain, all for a vanity project, I mean, it’s madness!”

The atmosphere shifted suddenly, air becoming tense as Stiles turned to glare at him, the man wilting under his fury. “And those are your sentiments? You, who monitor the health of the humans?” 

“I meant no disrespect, of course, Chimera Emp-”

“Out.” The word was whispered, but the entire room hurried to obey. “Except you, Mark. Stay a moment.” _And you, Connor, of course._

“As You command, Emperor.” The Guardian Prime bowed deeply and moved forward to stand beside Stiles’ throne, his eyes briefly meeting Corey’s before flicking back up to watch Mark. His eyes pulsed purple and he flicked his claws out in response to his master’s silent command, the chimera’s hands vibrating with rage. _I will tear out his heart for his lack of reverence!_

Corey nodded slightly at Stiles and walked outside, waiting with the rest of the advisers in the antechamber. He pulled his eyes away from the closed door as Greenberg touched his arm. “Huh?”

“That went well, right?”

“I guess so, apart from Mark, yeah, I’d say the Emperor is on board.” 

“Hehe,” Greenberg laughed as one of the Generals joined them. “A hard rap on the knuckles, I reckon!”

“Yeah…” Corey let his voice trail off, frowning as he thought about Stiles’ words. They had all been ordered to leave, all except the Guardian Prime, well, there were other Guardians in the room, but it was like Connor had been chosen specially to stay back. _How the hell did he suddenly get so powerful? Connor’s been his constant shadow since the Battle of Beacon Hills, but I guess I never noticed until now just how close he’s gotten to Stiles, following him everywhere, protecting him. But he’s loyal, I can see that in his eyes, a zealous flare._ Corey shrugged to himself as the conversations went on around him. The Guardians were unique, made from Scott’s claws, and their leader was a fearsome fighter, enhanced in ways that Theo didn’t seem to know about when Corey had asked him the week before. He had noticed Connor’s red eyes, but something about the way the First Chimera had bristled when he approached made Corey hesitant to talk about the subject. _I suppose none of that matters if he’s loyal to Stiles and will keep him safe. But still, he’s really close to the Emperor, has his ear, his influence, what he tries to come between us?_

 

“This is not the first time you have questioned my decisions, Mark,” The Chimera Emperor glared at him, slowly rapping his claws on the table. “You have repeatedly tried to stop our attempts to change this city into the beacon of hope and power the Empire sorely needs. So much so that I am beginning to question why I still keep you around?”

“I have served you loyally for a year, Emperor.” The man’s voice trembled, his head bowed in submission. “I overstepped the line, it was foolish, an unforgivable offence. I just, I wanted to make you aware of the suffering that this plan could cause.”

“Suffering?” Stiles repeated, shaking his head. “That is all you care about, isn’t it? All those trifling little lives out there, the human ones, and what you people seem to forget is that _I_ am the Alpha Chimera! My Empire is built on chimeras! And soon, once we have reached a critical mass, your kind will cease to be useful.” The Emperor’s eyes flicked up from his claws and bored into him. “Your continued refusal to join our glorious unity has not gone unnoticed, and will no longer tolerated.” Stiles gestured and several of the Imperial Guardians emerged from the shadows, surrounding Mark. “Join us and continue to serve, or die and I will get another to represent the…hmm, _needs_ of the humans.”

“What? But the chance of success decreases every five years after the onset of puberty, I’m, I’m too old!” 

“Theo always enjoys a challenge.” Stiles grinned. “But, wait, that’s right. He left yesterday morning. Oh, well, I’m sure one of the medical officers can do a good enough job from here.”

“I’ll never become a monster!” Mark leapt up, reaching for a hidden blade and dove across the war table trying to stab him. Stiles pulled back in time for Conner to jump forward and crush the man’s hand, the blade falling harmlessly to the ground.

“Rawr!” The Guardian Prime roared loudly, twisting Mark’s hand violently, tearing it off his arm, a spurt of blood covering Connor’s face. He threw the hand away and hurled the human onto the ground. “Die, worm!”

Corey burst through the door as Stiles rose from his throne, kicking the knife to one side. “Emperor!”

“Seize him!” Stiles called out, pointing at Mark, the Guardians moving quickly to comply. “Imprison him, and then find his family, any other humans he was in contact with. I want them captured, interrogated, executed! If this is the beginnings of a plot against me, I-”

“I investigated him three times!” Corey said defensively as he felt the eyes of the other council members on him. “Nothing ever came up.”

“I only asked you to do it once.”

“The second time was for me, and the third for Theo.” Corey replied absently, “Mark was clean, loyal.”

“I think it was a spur of the moment action, Emperor.” Connor said, moving around to stand next to Corey. “The Minister for Chimera Intelligence would never let a threat like this get so close to You.”

“Thanks.” Corey muttered, glancing sideways at the Guardian Prime, confused after his earlier hostility. “I’ll order a full review, starting with Clarissa, she disappeared after you asked us to leave. It might be nothing, but we can’t chance it.”

“Stop!” The Emperor called out as his guards dragged Mark towards the door. He looked around at his chimeras. “This event does not leave this room, there is to be no whisper, no rumour, nothing that suggests that a traitor and rebel managed to infiltrate the highest ranks of my Imperial Council. Put him up against that wall.” Stiles’ eyes burned purple, rage causing his hands to shake. “You, you would _dare_ to strike at me?!” The Chimera Emperor roared, hands clenched as lightning built inside them, charging the air to a furious whine. “AHHHHH!” Stiles thrust his hands out and unleashed the twin bolts, crackling across the room to strike the crouching man. Mark screamed as the energy splashed against him, looking down in horror as his remaining hand burst into flame, skin melting into a puddle in front of him, nostrils filled with the stench of his own roasting flesh. The Chimera Emperor’s purple eyes reflected the fury of the lightning strike, his hands still held out, electricity pouring out of his body, casting an eldritch glow around Stiles’ shoulders. He watched the writhing man, feeling nothing but a grim satisfaction. Stiles ignored the smell even as the chimeras around him gagged and looked away. “Do not shy away from this! Look! I command you all to _look_ and bear witness to the fate of traitors!” 

Corey felt his eyes dragged back to the immolated man, his skin burned away, the flesh sliding from his arms and legs, blackened meat sloughing off as the bones crunched and he fell backwards against the wall. Nausea spread through his stomach, but Corey was unable to look away, watching as Stiles continued to empty his lightning-fuelled fury into Mark’s corpse, not relenting his onslaught until there was nothing left but a dark pile of ash. When Stiles turned to face them, the chimera felt a tremble race across his skin. _I’ve never seen him this angry before…_ He heard Connor drop to his knees before the Emperor and quickly mimicked the action, the other chimeras following his lead. “Glory to the Chimera Emperor!”

“May He rule forever!” Connor thundered the response, head raised, eyes shining as they connected with the Emperor’s. _Never forget the power the God-Emperor wields…_

 

Stiles stood on the ramparts facing the central business district, construction equipment still scattered around him as the outer gates were being finished. It had been several days since the traitor had attempted to kill him; days of fury and investigation, but Connor had been right, there was no grand plot by the remains of the Resistance to infiltrate his inner circle and assassinate him. _But you can never be too sure._ Stiles thought to himself as he looked out across the deserted cityscape. _We will need to add more jail cells, the prisons are overflowing with Mark’s many friends._ He could feel Greenberg lingering nearby, the gentle beat from winged chimeras above him, their cameras held ready. Stiles looked over at him, “Master Recruiter, you’ve swept the city for any stragglers? The power I am about to unleash will forever change this place, and anyone unlucky enough to get caught up in it.”

“Yes, Emperor, the center of the city has been evacuated. Parrish confirmed it ten minutes ago.” Greenberg gestured at the flying chimeras. “We’re already broadcasting, and it’ll cut to you when you start to use the ability.”

“Uh huh.”

“We’re framing it as the Emperor will perform another feat of strength, a further demonstration of your Divine Wrath.” Greenberg smiled proudly, “The propaganda machine is in full swing, Emperor, this will be beamed across the globe!”

“Well then, let’s get to it.” Stiles nodded, closing his eyes for a moment, before opening them to look up, mimicking the wings of the chimeras above him. They burst out of his back, the cloak fluttering to the ground behind him. A few beats of the wings and Stiles was raised into the air, his eyes fixing on the gleaming steel and glass city.

Connor watched the Emperor rise in front of him, his lips parting as power flooded the ramparts, so potent it almost felt like he could touch it. The Guardian Prime grinned as he saw the eyes of the chimeras around him burn purple, knowing that the same was happening to all of the thousands of chimeras all across the city. _There’s never been anyone like Him before, even all the way back in Beacon Hills, I knew there was something special to the Emperor, and He’s never failed, every battle He fights, He wins, every city falls before Him, every country becomes part of our glorious unity. And how could this not happen? He is a God!_ Connor fell to his knees as the other Guardians knelt behind him, his eyes burning purple, pulsing in time with Stiles’, his heart feeling like it would burst just from being in the Chimera Emperor’s presence. _I will do anything for You, Master, I will see Your enemies turned to ash, and elevate Your chosen above all chimeras!_

Stiles rolled his head back, almost drunk on the amount of influence that he had at that moment, thousands of chimeras all together in one place giving him a near endless reservoir of power. He grinned and stretched his hands outwards, curling his fingers inwards as he drew on the Skinwalker’s abilities. Nothing happened for a minute and then suddenly a loud crack echoed across the city, the ground quaking and buckling, waves of invisible energy rippling through the earth. The Chimera Emperor laughed as he felt the edge of the tectonic plate respond to his questing touch, he flicked one hand upwards and the entire city jumped, the buildings at the center swaying desperately, until they finally crashed against each other. The howl of the destruction was deafening as clouds of dust and smoke rose from the ruins. 

He smiled wider and slowly pushed his hands together, watching the edges of the city lift like a piece of paper, forcing the rock plates to crack down the middle and fold in on itself. Stiles nodded to himself and clenched both fists, _Chimeras! You are all deaf, this is gonna be loud!_ The massive miles of rock smashed together with a thunderclap loud enough to shake the ramparts and blast out all the glass across the entire city. The shockwave spread rapidly towards them, Stiles riding it out without flinching as Greenberg and Connor raised their hands to block the dust from covering their faces. “Behold!” The Emperor cried out, a satisfied smirk appearing on his face, gesturing towards the center of the city. It was turned into a pancake-flat plain of milled earth and rock leading up to the front of the Imperial Palace.

 

“Woah! Did you see that?!”

“Yeah! That was awesome!” Josh turned to Jason and punched his shoulder, “Like, the city was there one minute and then gone the next!”

“You don’t mess with the Chimera Emperor, bro!” Jason grinned at him, looking back towards the city as the cloud of dust and debris rose into the sky. “That was so awesome!”

“Hey, I think I can see him!” Josh said excitedly, turning the pair of binoculars onto the massive structure in the distance. “Yeah, it’s still too far away to make him out clearly, but I can see the Emperor!”

“What?” Jason tugged at his brother’s arm, awe tinging his voice. “Let me see! C’mon Josh!”

“Yeah, ok,” He handed them over and then guided Jason’s hands until they were pointing in the right direction. “Do you see him?”

“Yeah, I think so, wait, woah! His eyes are burning purple, ah!” He stepped back, dropping the binoculars, glancing at his brother. “I could’ve sworn he just looked at me!”

“What? Aw, come on Jason, don’t mess around.”

“I’m not!”

“What the hell are you two yammering on about?” The gruff voice came from inside the apartment and the twins exchanged a look before leaving the balcony.

“Uh, just watching the show, Dad.”

“Yeah, it’s epic!” Jason didn’t hide the excitement from his voice, and his father glared at him, shaking his head.

“It’s wall-to-wall coverage,” The man grumbled, flicking through the channels. “And why aren’t you at school?”

“Duh, it was cancelled. The Emperor’s latest feat of strength is all anyone’s been talking about for days.” Josh said shaking his head. He re-joined his brother outside as their father continued to grumble darkly. The center of the city had been completely transformed into one immense field of dirt, looking as though it had just been ploughed. “Can you imagine having that much power?”

“Well,” Jason lowered his voice, standing closer to Josh, “If our plan works, we might get a taste of that power.”

“Yeah, I don’t know, Jason.”

“What? You’ve been saying for months that you wanted to see inside the Imperial Palace! This is the only way.”

“What if they don’t choose us?” Josh shrugged as his brother looked questioningly at him. “I mean, all the chimeras we’ve ever seen are pretty much perfect looking, what if they don’t like us?”

“C’mon, bro, don’t under-estimate yourself.” Jason leaned on the rusted metal railing. “We’re both sixteen: perfect recruiting age. We both work out, ok, maybe me a little more than you, but we’re fit and strong, and you’re really smart, not all the chimeras join the battalions for the war effort.” He said knowledgably. His brother looked sceptically at him. “I was talking to the recruiter at school, she said that the Emperor is always looking for strong recruits, especially if we volunteer.”

“Hmm, yeah, you’re right.”

“Uh huh.” Jason smiled at him, “I asked her about it too, you know,” He dropped his voice to a reverential whisper, “the Awakening.”

“Really?” Josh looked at him excitedly, “What did she say?”

“That it was amazing, the greatest experience in her life, better than anything else, like, well, she didn’t really describe it, but there was this look in her eyes of wonder mixed with belief.” He grinned, his words tinged with awe. “C’mon, bro, tell me you don’t want to be that close to the Emperor himself?!”

“You would both do a lot better staying away from that freak.” Their father called out to them, anger in his voice. But he had spoken too loud and the twins held their breath as his expression shifted to terror. A minute passed in silence, but nothing happened and he laughed mockingly. “God-Emperor my ass! All that bullshit propaganda you two keep reading say that he can strike you down with lightning for daring to question his might.”

“Are you crazy? What if the neighbors heard you and tell the police?” Josh shook his head, “Seriously, Dad, you gotta be more careful.”

“No, what we have to do is just wait.” The man turned the TV off and looked at them sternly, taking another drink from the beer can beside him. “Concentrate on your studies, and don’t get caught up in the madness. The Resistance will defeat that so-called Emperor and reclaim Earth for humanity.” The final sentence was muttered, but Jason heard him and just glared at his father with furious eyes.

“Come on, Josh.” Together they went back outside, this time climbing up onto the roof. Jason sat down on the edge furthest away from their father, looking out across the city as the sun began to set, shafts of light turning orange as they were refracted by the still rising smoke cloud. “This sucks, man.”

“He’s gonna have to be more careful.” Josh agreed, sitting down next to his brother. “Dad is gonna get thrown in prison, or worse.”

“He’ll never let us become chimeras…”

 

“Canaan,” Garrett muttered as he climbed out of his car. “Sounds like something out of the Old Testament.” He looked around, frowning as unease settled in his stomach. There was something different about this town, not just that it was deserted; he had been to many empty towns and cities since the rise of the Chimera Empire, often hunting members of the Resistance. The Löwenmensch shut the car door with a click that echoed around the empty streets. He started walking, eyes constantly moving, taking in the grass and weeds growing up through cracks in the asphalt, the trees bursting out of houses and stores. The buildings were covered in grime, the once colorful posters in front of the Walmart were faded and washed out. Garrett moved slowly up the street as he finally realized what had been missing from the background noise of wind rustling through leaves and broken windows; there were no birds, no insects, no animal life of any kind in the empty town. “Empty is the word for it.” He whispered, passing by cars that had just been left to sit and rust, mildew forming on the windshields. But there was something else wrong, the style of the cars and the shops, the clothes sitting in a pile on the ground of a dust covered shop, they were all out of fashion. The Löwenmensch had missed a lot of things in his time trapped in the tank, but he had learned quickly what the modern styles were and how to blend in. Whoever lived in Canaan was stuck in the past.

The rumors had brought him to this town, reports of an event that wiped an entire town off the map overnight. Garrett nodded to himself as he left the main streets behind, turning into a residential neighbourhood, he could feel their presence here, walking the streets as he was. But there had been dozens of them, taking the entire town in minutes, vanishing the inhabitants in puffs of green smoke. He looked up at the sad banner, still stretched across the street. “Thirty years, a long time, and only a few echoes left. I’m not sure that’s enough.” Garrett sighed, rubbing a hand across his smooth cheeks. “I need to find where they are _now_.” The Löwenmensch stopped moving suddenly, feeling himself being watched. He flicked his claws out, fangs filling his mouth as his eyes glowed red. 

Garrett turned quickly, frowning as the boy behind him gasped and ran away. _Curious. They never leave anyone behind._ He followed the boy quickly, watching him scurry towards a house that looked different from the rest; better kept, the path out front swept clear of leaves, the wooden walls freshly painted. The child stared at him, but Garrett kept his claws and fangs out, suspecting a trap. He blinked when the image in front of him flickered, the child vanishing. “Hmm, so there is someone powerful still in Canaan. Maybe they did leave a witness, but the only other witnesses have been…Banshees.” The Löwenmensch growled and sheathed his claws, reaching inside his jacket pocket to pull out the small pouch Corey had given him before he left. Garrett smiled, remembering the look on the chimera’s face.

_”I asked Theo to mix it up for you,” Corey looked at him hopefully, “You probably won’t need it, but it’s yellow wolfsbane, in case you come across something dangerous.”_

_”That’s kind of you, Corey,” He had replied, hugging his boyfriend. “You know this stuff is very rare, right?”_

Garrett laughed quietly to himself, seeing Corey’s flushed face in his mind’s eye. “But I gotta thank you, this will make the take down easier, if it’s more than just a Banshee.” He secreted the syringe in his other pocket, close to hand, and pushed open the gate to the house. _A single heartbeat inside, slow, old, not the child, hmm, the construct._ The door was unlocked and he pushed it open, an unexpected chill racing across his skin. 

There was a woman, older though not elderly, standing in the middle of the living room. She was perhaps in her mid-fifties, wearing simple clothes, clean and mended, though her mannerisms were strange, the product of being alone for too long. Garrett frowned as she looked at him, clutching the boy to her side protectively. “Why are you here?”

He stared at her, his head tilting to one side. “I seek the truth, I want to know what happened here, in this town.”

“Nothing happened here.”

“Now, you know that’s not true.” The Löwenmensch let his eyes glow a darker shade of red, “No one has been here in thirty years, not since that picnic, or party or whatever it was out there. Where did they all go?”

“They left, they just left.” The woman glared at him, and the door shut with a bang behind him. “But now that you’re here, there won’t be anyone else leaving Canaan.”

“I think you’ll find that keeping me here is no easy feat,” Garrett grinned, moving closer. “I am not a man, not a werewolf, and I have preparing to meet them for a long time. So, tell me what you know about the Wild Hunt and I will let you and your…construct live.”

She backed away from him, pushing the boy behind her, but there was something off about her scent; not fear as he was expecting, but anger, fury. Garrett raised his arms protectively in front of his face just as he she screamed at him, a high-pitched wall of sound that crashed over and around him. He struggled forwards, ignoring the pain in his ears, drawing on his Alpha powers, his arm shooting out through the invisible cone of sound to grasp her throat.

“Enough!” He roared and squeezed until the Banshee began to gasp. The wail had died away, and Garrett threw her bodily against the wall, grinning cruelly at the sickening crunch. “Now, shall we see what you saw on that fateful afternoon?” The Löwenmensch snarled and thrust his claws into her spine, ignoring her pitiful gasps. “Yes, yes, a little more, and…”

Suddenly Garrett found himself standing outside, clouds rushing overhead, filling the clear blue sky with dark rain. The town was pristine, beautiful, the picnic in full swing, people everywhere. He turned and looked at the woman, Lenore, the memory supplied, standing on the side of the pavement, younger, but the same eyes and face. Then the people started running. They spilled out of the houses and onto the street, fear in their eyes, terror on the wind, before vanishing in puffs of green smoke. Thunder rolled overhead and lightning cracked all around him, the Ghost Riders arriving as the electricity sparked into the ground, their guns pulled out and more green smoke filled the gardens around him.

Screams rent the air, but Garrett watched impatiently until at last, all the humans had been taken and only the Banshee remained. The Ghost Riders surrounded her, walking slowly in circles, pistols raised, but then didn't fire. He watched as they moved away, a zap and then they returned the same way they had come; riding the lightning back up to the storm. Garrett frowned, noting the way the clouds rushed to the north, against the gale-force wind pressing from the same direction.

He wrenched his claws out of Lenore’s neck and nodded to himself. “North, then.” The Löwenmensch wiped his hand clean on the sofa as the woman tried to crawl away. “Oh, no, I’m afraid I can’t let you just return to your peaceful existence here, no, no, no.” Garrett reached down and pulled her upright, pivoting so they were facing the boy who hadn’t moved during the attack. He gripped her throat tight in both hands and began to squeeze, smirking as he watched the image of her son flicker in and out of reality, her tears were wet on his hands until at last she passed out, and the boy vanished forever, the door creaking open behind him. “The Chimera Emperor has a hefty bounty out on supernatural creatures, especially Banshees.” Garrett told her unconscious body and he dragged her out of the house and back towards his car. “I think Theo will find you very interesting to study!” _Back to Beacon Hills again…_

 

Stiles looked out across the capital, smiling as he gazed down on the flat plain stretching out into the distance. _My new city…_ The wind was strong at the top of the Imperial Palace, the Shrine of the Chimera a glimmering gem to cap the magnificence of his ziggurat. He glanced to his right, “A clean slate, eh, Connor?”

“Yes, Emperor.”

“With our enemies defeated, it is time to remake the world in my image, to the vision that I have in my mind.” 

“What about Japan?” Connor glanced at him, “The reports indicate that Kitsunes, Oni, and Nogitsune have assembled in force, awaiting the arrival of our armies.”

“Hmm, interesting.” _A treasure trove of power!_

“We can always unleash the ultimate weapon, Emperor.”

“Nuclear fire?” Stiles smirked, shaking his head. “No, not this time, Iceland didn’t have anything of value for us, but more Kitsune and Nogitsune would be of use. And no one can be seen to wield the Oni against me. Once Theo has completed his Legendary chimeras, we will strike and take everything, kill any who oppose us, and I will finally rule the world!”

“As You command, Emperor, so it shall be done.” Connor bowed low.

He fell silent for a few minutes, thoughts of glory and conquest rushing through his head. Stiles looked over his shoulder. “Corey’s coming, wait at the entrance.”

“As You command, Emperor.” The Guardian Prime repeated, bowed and then retreated, finally turning around as Corey arrived, smiling at the chimera as he passed by.

Corey frowned at him, but nodded back, standing beside Stiles. The stars were just emerging, a sudden explosion of them across the sky, previously hidden by the lights of the city. “Wow.” He whispered, craning his head back to look up at them all. “It’s beautiful!”

“Yes, it is.” Stiles whispered back, smiling at him. The moon slipped out from behind the sparse clouds, bathing them in its glow. He glanced at Corey as the younger chimera looked around carefully. “We’re alone.”

“Good.” Corey smiled at him, slipping his hand into Stiles’ and leaning against his shoulder. He felt his grin widen when the Alpha Chimera squeezed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I never really offered a description of Connor's physical appearance, but I'm modelling him on Tiberius from _Spartacus: War of the Damned_ , if that helps you visualize him better. This is a particularly good shot to give you some context, I think: https://uthiofthearchive.tumblr.com/image/173620758150


	2. Light and Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be advised that this chapter contains a scene of implied non-con sex between two characters.

Theo nodded at the sentries and waited until they got into position, one on either side of the entrance. He smirked as the two chimeras strained with the twenty-five-ton blast-proof door. Theo watched their muscles bulge in their sleeveless vests, eyes lingering on the bare flesh for a moment after the way was open to him. “Thank you.”

“Proud to serve, First Chimera.” They echoed back at him.

“Indeed.” Theo murmured under his breath and walked into the cell block, casting his gaze along the high gantry towards the security checkpoint. The cells were buried deep within the heart of the Rhino’s Horn, secure, safe, a suitable home for those who could serve the Empire with their bodies even if their minds did not. He smiled to himself, looking down through the gaps in the metal as Scott Jr was escorted back to his cell. The boy was obedient, but Theo wanted the procedures on him to be completed quickly. _No need to draw things out. I should arrange for the harvest to take place tomorrow, now that we know he has no inherent uniqueness. What a pity._

“First Chimera?”

“Ah, yes, I’m here to see Lydia Martin, the Banshee.” He explained, ignoring the other chimeras as they scanned him and took the case he carried from him. “Well?”

“Apologies, First Chimera, the network is slow today.” The chimera shook her head, “I’m having someone come down to check on it.”

“Good.” Theo looked sternly at her. “This facility cannot be left vulnerable.”

“I understand.” 

Theo walked through the metal detector and took his case back. “Same level as before, I take it?”

“Yes, First Chimera; three floors down, into the darkness.”

He nodded and continued down the gantry, pausing at the elevator with another group of guards. The journey into the darkened section of the prison was silent, the chimeras around him not speaking, shuffling away from him as they exited on the second floor. The elevator chimed again and Theo flicked his eyes to red, casting the hallway beyond in a dull crimson haze. He walked quickly past the heavy steel doors, smirking to himself as they shook in his wake, their occupants throwing themselves fruitlessly against the barriers with howls of rage. Two sets of burning yellow eyes appeared after a turn in the corridor, revealing themselves to be chimeras as he got closer. “Bring Lydia into examination room three, please.” Theo gestured and passed the dark-skinned lizard chimeras, their long claws flicking out as they moved to comply. He smiled to himself and entered the room, pulling the security door shut behind him. 

The lights flickered on, a dull orange rising into a brilliant painful white. Theo let his eyes return to normal and slipped a pair of sunglasses on as the white furniture of the room began to glow against the bright white walls, the light overhead making things nearly unbearable without the protection of the shades. He smiled once more as the outer door opened and then closed, the inner seal unlocking with a hiss. Theo turned to look as Lydia was thrust forward, the Banshee sent sprawling onto the white floor. He waited for the chimeras to pick her up and put her into the examination chair that was in the center of the room. “No, there won’t be any need for restraints.” Theo shook his head, and gestured for them to leave. “Now, Lydia, here we are again.”

She didn’t reply and Theo nodded, sitting down opposite her. “Still not able to speak, I see. Well, I have an idea that might just remedy that. It came to me over coffee this morning, actually. I was on the upper deck, looking out across Beacon-I’m sorry, the _Fount of Glory_.” The chimera paused, but there was still no reaction. “And I looked down on the site of your former treatment center; Eichen House. I thought to myself, we’re not really helping you, are we? You’re helping us, but you don’t get much from it. And then another thought struck me, that Eichen House didn’t just have one Banshee, but two, in fact, it had seen lots of Banshees. There aren’t many Banshees left anymore, of course, what with all of our experiments to find out how you work.” Theo allowed himself a small smile as she stared blankly through him. 

“We have made progress there, not enough that Stiles is happy to let us recreate it in a chimera. But you, Lydia, I have made a mess of you.” He stood up, gesturing grandly at the room and the ceiling. “It’s all been for the greater glory of the Chimera Emperor! Oh, if you could see him now, I’m almost certain you would kneel of your own accord. In fact, that’s what my idea was about. I’m going to turn you into a chimera, you’re not a supernatural like werewolves or wendigos, but you’re also not quite human. I know, I know, all our previous attempts failed and left the Banshee nothing more than a withered husk. But if we can channel the energy of another strong Banshee into you, Lydia, I believe that we may be able to bring you back from whatever mind-prison you have locked yourself in.” Theo paused, glancing at her, but she showed no signs of awareness at all. He sighed. “Stiles had promised Jackson your body when we were done with you. But I am not finished just yet!” 

 

Theo nodded at the orderly and dismissed her with a wave, instead focusing his attention on the unconscious man lying in the bed in front of him. Stiles’ father looked more or less as he had done ever since the Alpha Chimera had decided to poison him and keep his Dad in an induced coma. The hiss of breathing machines and the gasp of the air tube were new features after an unfortunate early waking incident, but Theo was confident that he had adjusted the dose sufficiently and the problem wouldn’t occur again. _At least that’s what I told Stiles,_ Theo rubbed the back of his neck, brows pulled together as he considered the man. _He would have been better off just killing his father, but no matter what horrors the Emperor might command, what blood-soaked orders he gives, Stiles will never allow his Dad to die._ The First Chimera reached down and pulled up the chart, looking over the notes and making some of his own. “At least you’ll have a pleasant view if you ever wake up.” He walked over to the window looking out over the town towards the forest, clouds scudding along at eye level. Theo turned back to Stiles’ father as the door opened. “What is it?”

“Mason Hewitt has been brought to the Research Lab as you requested, First Chimera. He awaits your attention.”

“Has he been prepared?”

“Err, yes, my lord.” The chimera flushed avoiding eye contact. “He has been washed and…cleaned, as ordered.”

“Good.” Theo smirked shamelessly. “The Beast fucked Beacon Hills for a long time, and they never took any revenge on Mason for carrying him. I think it’s time it’s time for a little retribution, don’t you?”

“Yes, First Chimera.”

“Let’s go, then.” He followed the chimera out into the hallway, taking the elevator from the top of the building to the research levels. Theo smirked as he looked at her flushed cheeks. “Embarrassed?” 

“What? No.”

“The humans, or sometimes werewolves, either way, they are ours to use as we see fit. Not the recruits, of course, those are to become chimeras to serve the Emperor, but the others?” Theo grinned his predator’s smile and gestured widely. “We will learn all we can from them, harvest what is valuable, and discard them. So, make the most of the time you have with the ones you like. And speak to me further if you require some, hmm, _motivational_ serum to get things going.”

“Err, I suppose you’re right, First-”

“Please, call me Theo. I haven’t seen you before, have I?”

“Juliet, my lord.” She replied, cheeks still burning. “There are…a few I would like to…investigate further.”

“Good.” Theo smiled and exited the elevator as the doors opened with a chime. “We might as well make their final hours enjoyable for them too!”

Juliet nodded silently, gesturing at the lab entrance, the sliding panels moving aside as they approached. “Will you require assistance, Theo?”

“No, wait here.” He stepped inside, the doors shutting with a hiss. “Hello Mason.” The naked young man was already on the slab, heavy leather restraints on his wrists and legs, a thinner metal band across his waist. Theo walked over to him, reaching out to trail his fingers along Mason’s torso, laughing as he tried to pull away. “I’m afraid your luck has finally run out, Mason, Stiles has been kind enough to allow me to study just what the Dread Doctors saw in you to make you so special.” The chimera kept moving until he was at the human’s face, his eyes flashing red as he looked into Mason’s frightened expression. “I don’t expect you to respond, by the way, that’s why you’re gagged. Well, that and I don’t particularly enjoy my subjects screaming out while I’m _investigating_ them.”

“Mphm! Mmhh!”

“Hush, hush, don’t get all excited, well, not just yet.” Theo leaned in over him, moistening his lips as he trailed his eyes down Mason’s ebony torso. “You and I are going to have so much _fun!_ ” He pulled back and walked over to the instrument tray, bringing it closer and elevating the stand so Mason could see the gleaming array of sharp scalpels and medical instruments. “Haha, don’t struggle!” Theo patted Mason’s shoulder in mock affection and selected a scalpel with care. “Yes, but first, let’s see what makes you tick!” He cut quickly and without hesitation, adjusting the lights as needed, and pulling the flaps of skin back so he could better investigate the human’s entrails. Mason struggled and yelled through the gag, but Theo almost didn’t hear it, working methodically until the young man passed out and he could operate without interruption. “Much better.”

His arms were covered in blood up to the elbow and there were splashes of the perfect crimson red all over his apron and smudges on his face, but Theo didn’t stop, not permitting himself to look in the mirror until he had finished his exploration of Mason’s torso. “Nothing yet, and nothing revealed by any of the Doctors’ little instruments, hmm…maybe the Auger will tell me what I want to know.” Theo glanced at Mason’s face, the young man still unconscious, but he was alive, for now. He nodded to himself and moved away from him to lift the iron and lead device from its place on the counter with all the other arcane chimera machines. The First Chimera returned to Mason and dropped it over him, twiddling the dials until he had a clear picture of the former Beast’s innards. “Hmm, nothing, not even the trace of a werewolf. Well, Mason, seems you are just a human after all. Worthless.” Theo lifted the device off him and returned it to the counter. He flicked his claws out and lingered over Mason. “I could kill you now, put an end to the suffering you have endured, or I could heal you. I wonder, what would Corey think if we made you into a chimera for real?” Theo mused to himself, finally nodding. “Yes, that’s what I will do. He and Stiles will be arriving in a few weeks, I’m sure I can find a use for you before then.” 

The First Chimera smirked and quickly repaired the damage to the rib cage and chest muscles, pouring a foul smelling, sticky liquid across the severed tissue, smiling as he watched the skin heal. “It’s not magic, you know, just something Dr Kadar managed to make, a healing solution that he was working on for the military before he defected to the Chimera Emperor. Add in a little druidic ritual, some Dread Doctor secrets, and poof, miracle-heal!” Theo patted Mason’s smooth chest, the skin flawless once more, this time diverting his finger to run over the man’s nipples, teasing them until they peaked. “All in working order, excellent.” He finally permitted his eyes to dart across to the mirror set into the wall opposite him, eyes flashing red as he took in his blood-splattered form. Theo’s cock immediately hardened and he reached down to stroke it through the fabric of his trousers. Casting aside the apron, Theo quickly stripped the rest of his clothes and jerked slowly as he cast his gaze across Mason’s form. “Corey never told Stiles or me much about your time together, but I don’t think you went all the way, so maybe you have in the years that have passed? Let’s see, shall we?” He moved in and turned Mason over, loosening the restraints and forcing the semi-conscious man onto his stomach, pulling him down the slab until his bare feet were on the floor, dark body just about held upright by shaky legs. 

Mason’s eyes widened as he saw Theo beside him, naked and covered in blood. He tried to speak again, but the gag was too thick. “Mph! Mhh! Ah!”

Theo smirked as he slapped Mason’s ass with one hand, the other teasing the hole. “Oh, good, Juliet said that you had been cleaned out and prepared, I do like when they come pre-lubed!” He positioned himself behind Mason, looking over his head at the mirror facing them, a rush of power gathering in his stomach as he gripped the human’s hips, the sight of blood smeared across his nose making him harder. “Liam made a bargain for you, you should have kept it, it could even have been Corey doing this to you. But don’t worry, Mason, I’ll make sure you enjoy it!”

 

Theo finished cleaning himself up, tossing the tissues into the waste receptacle beside the other discarded medical supplies. He grinned back at Mason’s sweat-covered body, the puddle of cum that had spurted was a sticky mess on the floor beneath him, his large cock continuing to drip. “See, I told you, and look at all the cum you were holding in! I won’t make you clean it up, but I will have you returned to the holding cells, since you are such a handsome specimen!” The First Chimera glanced over at the door as the phone beside it rang. He picked it up, ignoring Mason’s gasping breaths behind him. “What is it?”

“First Chimera, the werewolves are here. They’re waiting in the Emperor’s Solar.”

“Good. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” He hung up and started to dress, ignoring Mason’s glare. “Don’t be so upset, you get to live, maybe even become a chimera, if Corey has no objection.”

“Mph?” 

Theo finished belting his trousers and opened the door to the corridor, nodding at Juliet. “Take him back to his cell, make sure he’s cleaned and fed, and if you feel like enjoying yourself, grab the yellow syringe from the drawer beside the mirror. He might be gay, but his cock will betray him, for several hours in fact.” He added with a laugh and swept up the hallway as she moved into the lab eagerly. The walk to the solar was unremarkable, and Theo nodded at the guards flanking the open doors. He strolled inside, casting his eyes along the broad marble table and finely detailed chairs until he met the red and yellow glow of the two werewolves. “Brett, Satomi, you’re early.”

“And you’re covered in blood.” Satomi remarked quietly. “Having fun?”

“Plenty. This is my playground!” The First Chimera walked across to the sideboard and poured himself a drink, gesturing with the pitcher at them. “Care for a drop?”

“You know werewolves can’t get drunk.” Brett replied. “And this isn’t a social call.”

“Pity, I was hoping we’d get to know each other a little better, Brett.” Theo let his eyes glow and skip across the muscular werewolf. “But I suppose it can’t all be fun and games. What do you have to tell me?”

“We captured three renegade werewolves on the outskirts of Beacon…of the Fount of Glory.” Brett corrected himself with a clenched jaw. “They were handed over to your forces as is our agreement with the Emperor. We also detained one loyalist werewolf who attempted to join our pack, and handed her over to your forces.”

“Why?”

“Because pack size is limited to a number the Emperor favors.” The handsome werewolf spat out, his anger barely in check. He took several deep breaths as Satomi glared at him.

“Yes, it is.” Theo grinned widely and took a drink, savoring the sweetness of the wine even as it failed to affect him. “But I wanted you to say it, just in case you’ve forgotten.”

“We have not forgotten the Emperor’s great mercy.” Satomi said, eyes down. “And we are honored that he continues to allow us to serve his glory.”

“Loyalty has its own rewards.” Theo replied, taking out his phone and authorizing a delivery manifesto. “Your request for supplies has been granted, have your werewolves come to docking bay forty-three; you’ll find food, clothing, building materials.”

“Thank you, First Chimera.” Satomi paused, and then took a deep breath of her own, letting it out slowly. She opened her eyes and looked at him. “The renegades carried with them a rumor that the Emperor captured more than just the traitor Kira, and her rebels.”

“Oh?”

“They say that you have Scott’s son.” Brett replied for his Alpha, tone even. “That he was taken prisoner along with his mother, but he’s still alive, you haven’t killed him yet.”

“You think we would kill a child? One who can barely talk, let alone ferment rebellion?” Theo smirked as Brett’s eyes pulsed.

“You’ve done way worse before. What’s one more body on the pile?”

“What indeed?” The First Chimera looked expectantly at them. “Why are asking about this?”

Satomi exchanged a glance with Brett, the Beta nodding minutely. “Grant us the task of raising him. I will look after him, teach him our ways, so that he knows only of the pacifist tradition of Buddhist werewolves. He will not be a threat, he will not-”

“Haha!” Theo laughed mockingly over her. “Really? You expect the glorious Chimera Emperor to let the remains of Scott and Kira’s rebellion to live past his third birthday?! Enemies of the Empire will be destroyed, no matter their age, their frailty, or their abilities. If I discover that you or any of your pack are planning something foolish and reckless to retrieve the boy, the full might of the Empire will come crashing down on you.” He set his glass on the table with care as they glared angrily at him. “You took an oath of loyalty to Stiles, I expect you to continue honoring it. Well?”

“Glory to the Chimera Emperor.” They replied woodenly.

“Excellent. Now take your supplies and get out of here.” Theo watched them leave, his eyes lingering on Brett, the Beta hesitating for a moment before also leaving. He licked his lips, eyes homing in on the werewolf’s firm ass. _Quite the eventful morning! Still, time to see how Project Mythic is getting along…_

 

As Theo entered the long, cavernous space, Dr Kadar turned towards him, the grey-haired man nodding politely and gesturing towards the rear of the lab. “Theo, glad you could stop by.”

“Yeah, so much to do when you’re in charge, right?”

“Indeed.” He smiled tightly, pleasure gleaming in his eyes. “You are here to see Project Mythic, I assume?”

“What else have we been working on for the last six months?” Theo finally reached the man, and together they walked towards the large metal box at the other end of the lab. “With the Chimera Emperor’s decision to visit us in the coming weeks, I need to be certain that the experiments have worked, that he will be able to Awaken the three new chimeras we have created.”

“Our statistical models back up all the data we have observed so far from the test subjects.” Dr Kadar replied with a grin, his hands gesturing excitedly. “And the methods we’ve used to stabilize the chimeras ensure that they can begin training to use their new abilities, even without the direct contact of the Emperor. In fact, we should discuss the deployment of the enzyme across all new chimera production facilities.”

“Later.” Theo dismissed the suggestion with a wave of his hand, slowing as they arrived at the reinforced blast-door. He stood on one side of the door, holding his hand out to the scanner as Dr Kadar did the same on the opposite side. “Ready? Three, two, one, now!” They both placed their palms and fingers flat against the screen, a flash of light and a buzzer sounded above them, the bolts pulling back from the door. The First Chimera gestured for Dr Kadar to enter first, letting his eyes flick to red in the gloom that filled the antechamber. Theo reached over and flicked the low lamps on, a warm orange glow suffusing throughout the room. “They’re over here, aren’t they?” 

“That’s right.” The older man stepped up to a keyboard and monitor, quickly typing in a chain of commands. “We’ve been having some trouble getting them to calm down; their transformations are stable, but without the control of the Alpha Chimera nearby, nor having been properly Awakened, they remain…agitated.”

“Show me.” The First Chimera waited as sturdy steel shutters were raised from in front of the thick glass panes, three white rooms beyond coming into view. Theo felt a tremble of excitement rush through his body as he gazed at the three new chimeras looking back at him. “Amazing, perfect. You did it.”

“ _We_ did it, First Chimera.” Dr Kadar came to stand by his side. “And we are just beginning to plumb the depths of what can be achieved.”

“I’m sure the Emperor will agree.” Theo replied softly. _Agree?! He’s going to be ecstatic! Forget the Beast, we have finally created chimeras worthy of Stiles’ power. Just imagine how much strength he’ll have when he mimics their powers all at once!_ “So what exactly are we showing him?”

Dr Kadar smiled proudly and pointed at the chimera standing furthest away from them. The teenager was about seventeen, blond hair, a wrestler's build, powerful arms and strong hands. Theo smirked as his eyes swept over the chimera, naked save for white trunks clinging to his hips, framing a moderate bulge; his skin was lightly tanned and free from imperfections, collarbones jutting out, drawing his gaze down the teenager's chest. “The first of them.”

"Impressive."

"The Emperor likes beautiful things, does he not?"

"True enough." Theo's mouth twitched as the youth turned his blue-eyed gaze on him, "So, what exactly have you created on such a...handsome foundation?"

“A Hellhound of our own!” He pressed a button on the console beside them and a jet of freezing steam blew down on the shirtless chimera’s back, the sound of his rage-filled howls reaching them through the protective glass. “Observe.”

Theo began to grin as steam filled the chamber, two burning orange coals piercing through the fog. The chimera moved closer to them, his flaming form becoming clearer. “Excellent work.”

“Wait for it…there!” Dr Kadar pointed and Theo felt a tremble of surprise skitter across his chest. 

“Those are wings.”

“Yes, they are.” He glanced at Theo, “We added in essence harvested from Cortez, the first armored chimera. You could say that this particular chimera is more than just a Hellhound.”

“A dragon?”

“Wings of flame, skin as hard as diamond, and he can shoot plumes of fire!” Dr Kadar grinned as the Hellhound’s power flickered across their faces. “We took Parrish’s limited form, and improved it, that is the chimera way!”

“Stiles…the Emperor will reward you for this.” Theo muttered, smiling at the chimera as the steam drained from the room. “What’s his name?”

“That is Nick.” The older man answered after flicking through his notes. “Recruited from the ruins of New York, yes, he was very eager to serve the Emperor.”

“Show me the next chimera.” Theo instructed as they walked over to the second observation panel. “I remember her, Alexis, if I recall correctly?”

“That’s right, she was less willing to become a chimera, taken by our forces in the European theatre, but now, transformed into something majestic!”

“The Kraken.” Theo whispered, “I had just left when we started the essence insertion, I’m glad it worked out.”

“More than worked out, my friend.” Dr Kadar smiled, and flicked the lights up from their dim setting so Theo could see more of the raven-haired woman. “Somewhat older than our usual subjects, but I think that worked in our favor this time.”

“She doesn’t look much like a person anymore.”

“No, I suppose not; we had to massively enhance her physical structure to support the extra limbs and powerful tentacles,” Dr Kadar admitted. “But then, this chimera is designed to frighten and destroy; water breathing through adaptive gills that revert to oxygen on leaving the water, and we’ve added in both a toxic slime that coats the tentacles and the ability to generate a defensive electrical field.”

“The Emperor said he wanted something that could defend the coastline, and seek out rebels who tried to hide on isolated islands.” Theo explained as he moved away from the glass panel towards the final chamber. “This will serve. This will terrify!”

“And finally, the Manticore.” He gestured at the chimera standing within. “Philip, a handsome boy, although, perhaps not anymore.”

“The horns do take something away from him.” Theo agreed, smirking as his gaze flicked across the teen’s bare chest. “Still, those abs are pretty nice!”

“As you say, First Chimera.” Dr Kadar laughed softly. “Using the secretly retrieved essence of the Löwenmensch-I won’t ask how you got it-this chimera has been given much improved strength and ferocity, greater than a mere werewolf. The horns are serrated, as are the claws, unusually amber in color, but very effective at shredding flesh and bone. And while his muscular chest might have caught your attention, it’s the three rows of sharp teeth that offer the greatest surprise. This is a creature designed for speed, strength, and brutality; to get into the center of a group of enemies and wreak havoc.”

“Impressive. Very impressive.”

“Oh, I’m not done yet, we’ve also been able to splice in the tail of a scorpion, that shoots a venomous liquid. Our trials on captured rebels have demonstrated that the venom will kill humans in a matter of hours, subjecting them to quite the painful death!”

“Hahaha!” Theo laughed coldly. “Excellent. I have been devoting most of my time to general chimera production, but this, this is truly glorious! The Dread Doctors would be envious beyond compare!”

“Thank you, First Chimera.” Dr Kadar bowed his head, grinning.

“We’ll need one of each gender, to better observe the impact of the transformation on their bodies.” Theo nodded to himself, about to continue when his phone buzzed against his thigh. He answered with an irritated snarl, “What?”

“Apologies, First Chimera, there’s no communication line in the Project Mythic labs.”

“I’m aware.” Theo growled. “What is it?”

“There’s an incoming Osprey from the capital; the Emperor’s call sign. We thought you’d want to know.”

“I’m on my way.” As he hung up and strode from the lab, thoughts scurried across his mind. _Stiles? Why is he coming here so soon?_

 

Connor stood up as the aircraft began its descent, nodding wordlessly at the three Guardians behind him. _The Fount of Glory, where it all began. Strange, I haven’t been back here since, but the bombing…well, my family would never have fit into this new world._ There was a bump as the wheels touched down on the landing pad, and he turned away from the window, walking down the ramp, his gilded cuirass clinking gently as he moved. Dressed in red and muted purple, the Imperial Guardians marched behind him, his blood-red cloak ruffled in the backdraft from the slowing rotors. Connor felt his claws itch irritably, glancing around as unease unfolded in his stomach. “Stay cautious, and remember what I told you.” He spoke softly, walking towards the waiting chimeras. “The Emperor suspects treachery in this place. If it is here, we will rip it out!” Connor nodded as they murmured their understanding. He came to a stop in front of Theo, bowing his head shortly. “First Chimera.”

“Guardian Prime, this is…unexpected.” The chimera stared at him, brows furrowed. “Why are you here?”

“I have orders from the Emperor.”

“Ok, what are they?”

“No.” Connor glanced around, shaking his head. “Not here, is there somewhere we can speak in private?”

“Of course.” Theo’s voice was terse and an irritated flicker darkened his expression. “Come with me. The rest of you, finish unloading the Osprey!”

The Guardian Prime followed Theo down the stairs to ground level, the pair of them walking in awkward silence as the remaining Guardians marched behind them. He could feel the First Chimera’s anger and upset radiating off him, but Connor decided not to say anything. _Perhaps he expected the Emperor Himself…_

“Are you sure you can’t tell me anything?” Theo asked as they approached the outer perimeter of the Rhino’s Horn.

“No, this is an insecure location.” Connor shook his head. “I will brief you in full once we will not be overheard, this mission is too important to be compromised by lax security.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Theo bristled, his anger increasing as the Guardian Prime held up a hand.

“Later.”

“Fine, come on.” The First Chimera snarled and gestured at the entrance.

Connor suppressed his smirk, _Ever a perk to annoy all these_ important _chimeras. None of them compare to the glory of the Emperor! The First Chimera might have been first, but that does not exclude him from suspicion. I must be careful here, surrounded by all his followers._ He blinked as the doors to the elevator opened in front of him, silently chastising himself for losing focus. The Guardian Prime hid his scent, seeing Theo glance at him. “Where are we going?”

“My apartment. The walls are designed to block anyone from hearing what happens inside, you won’t be overheard.” Theo replied, pulling out his key card as the doors chimed open. “This way.”

Connor glanced around, searching for weaknesses, traps, security breaches as they moved along the corridor. “Hmm, this is a very fortified position.”

“Stiles made it himself.” Theo half-smirked as he saw the Guardian Prime’s expression twist into irritation at the use of the Emperor’s name. “Shall we?”

“Yes.” Connor nodded at his Guardians. “Wait here.” He entered the apartment after Theo, the door closing softly behind him.

“Take a seat. Do you want a drink after your trip?” Theo pointed at the kitchen, “I got coffee, or-”

“I’ll stand, and no, I’m not thirsty.”

“Fine.” The First Chimera sat down beside the window and looked expectantly at him. “Well? Why are you here?”

“The Emperor has charged me with ensuring that the True Alpha’s son is killed as per His command.”

“What?” Theo snapped at him. “He that told me that himself, I already know what I have to do!”

“Perhaps, but those were His orders.” Connor replied calmly. “I will be observing all experiments involving the child, including his execution.”

“Execution?”

“That’s correct. Enemies of the Empire must be punished.” The Guardian Prime looked hard at him. “Do you have a problem with killing a child?”

“You clearly don’t.” 

“You’re avoiding the question, but that’s irrelevant.” He flicked out his claws and glanced at Theo. “The Emperor has authorized me to take all necessary steps to ensure His orders are carried out. And if you are unable or unwilling to do what has been commanded of you, then-” 

“I will do it.” Theo broke in, eyes flashing dangerously. “Stiles might be the Emperor, but he is _mine_! What he wants, he will have!”

“Good.” Connor nodded, adding. “Two of my Guardians will take control of the boy’s security and escort detail.”

“Fine.”

“And I will need to inspect the cell itself, interview and investigate every chimera, human, and supernatural who has contact with the child.”

“If you must.”

“Finally, I insist that the werewolves of Satomi’s pack are kept away from the Rhino’s Horn for the duration of the experiments.” Connor smiled, his eyes cold. “We cannot afford any lapses in security around them.”

“There wouldn’t be any!” Theo snarled, finally losing his temper. “I am the overseer of operations in the Fount of Glory! This is _my_ territory; the werewolves serve their purpose, and I keep this campus secure.”

“Very well.” Connor turned to go, stopping as Theo spoke again, his voice calmer, but an edge of fury to his words.

“You’ll keep me updated, I assume?”

“I serve the Emperor.”

“Not the Empire?” The First Chimera asked softly, gazing out at the forest. “Just Stiles?”

“My duty is to the Emperor, first and foremost,” Connor glared at him. “May He rule forever. I answer only to Him.”

“Fine, I won’t interfere with your orders.” Theo grumbled, watching the Guardian Prime sweep out of the room, in a manner reminiscent of the Alpha Chimera himself. “What the hell was that about? Don’t you trust me, Stiles?” He moved over to the computer, irritably calling his boyfriend, claws scoring a deep furrow along the table as the call was rejected. “Grr!”

 

Stiles nodded along as Liam explained the training program he had created for the werewolves in his pack, eyes skipping over each one, waiting to see if their eyes dropped deferentially, or remained looking at him in defiance. He was pleased to see that all the supernatural creatures had their gaze directed at the dusty ground of the arena. “Very impressive, Liam.”

“Thank you, Emperor.” Liam gestured at one of his Betas, “This is Max, the youngest Beta you permitted me to take into the pack, I see a lot of potential for him. In fact, I’m requesting that he be allowed to kill a worthy opponent to further increase his power.”

“And by extension, your power?”

“Yes, but I’m still below the quota set by the Imperial Council.” Liam spoke carefully, watching as Stiles circled Max. “He’s strong, like I was, only fifteen, but-”

“Oh, yes, I can see his…strength.” The Chimera Emperor smiled faintly, his eyes glowing purple, enjoying the sight of the shirtless werewolf in front of him, dark tan skin gleaming with sweat from their exertions. “I suppose one more blue-eyed werewolf is acceptable.”

“Thank you, Emperor, I will dedicate the kill to your glory!” Max called out loudly.

Stiles grinned and indicated that Liam was to follow him away from the pack. “Come.” He walked towards the opposite end of the arena, flanked by two Imperial Guardians, Liam jogging over to him after a word with the werewolves. “I have been thinking that you and your pack have been cooped up in the Imperial Palace for too long; you’ll be deploying to the Asian theatre to support the invasion of Japan. There have been troubling reports emerging from the country lately.”

“I’m sure we’d make a difference, Emperor, uh…”

“But?”

“They’re still just a pack of disparate werewolves; I’m only maintaining control by flashing red eyes and putting any dissent down hard.” Liam sighed, shaking his head. “I’m not sure that they’re ready for a combat zone.”

“Hmm, control your werewolves, Liam, or I will find another use for them.” The Chimera Emperor fixed him with an intense stare, lips twitching as the pack leader squirmed.

“I understand, it’s just, Scott never had-” He stopped speaking suddenly as Stiles’ eyes flashed and a bolt of electricity fired out, scorching the sand next to him. Liam swallowed hard, looking at the blackened ground, the sand turned to glass before his eyes. He quickly knelt down in front of Stiles, bowing his head submissively. “My apologies, Emperor, I forgot, I-”

“Silence!” Stiles released his anger and glared at the werewolf in front of him. “Anyone else and they’d already be dead for speaking about him.”

“I, I know. Your attention…honors me.”

“Hmm, a slip of the tongue.” The Emperor placed his hand on Liam’s head and stroked his hair softly, “Yes, you didn’t mean that, did you?”

“No, Emperor.” Liam replied quickly. 

“I liked your hair when it was shorter.”

“I’ll get it cut this afternoon.”

“Good. Get up.” Stiles waited for him to rise, reaching out to trace a hand across Liam’s bare chest, tanned from his shirtless training sessions in the sun. “Mmh, get your pack to obey you, and then show me what use they are.”

“Yes, Emperor.”

Stiles dismissed him with a nod, turning to the Guardian Connor had left in charge, “Jessica, I believe it’s time for Morning Adulation?”

“Yes, Emperor, there will be petitioners first.”

“Ah, I do enjoy hearing their stories, and granting their pitiful wishes of course.” Stiles smiled to himself, his anger forgotten as the Guardians opened the door of the nearby SUV for him. “Bring me back to the Palace.”

 

Corey rested his chin on one hand as he stared out of the glass walls of his office, overlooking the bustling Operations Center, eyes fixed on the static image of the world, the majority of the landmasses having turned purple, his thoughts miles away, lingering on the night-time conversation he had with Stiles. _So, that’s what happened to my parents…but do I care? I mean, it’s not like the Sheriff is wandering around here either, so he probably didn’t understand Stiles’ plans. And really, they got what they deserved, I just wish Stiles or Theo had told me sooner. I could’ve handled it! I suppose it doesn’t matter now._ There was a knock on the door and the chimera pulled himself out of his thoughts, gesturing for his assistant to enter. “What is it?”

“The latest threat reports.”

“They’re meant to go the Guardians and Commander Strauss, Susan.” Corey shook his head.

“They already have, Minister, but we’ve identified some unusual communication activity here in the palace that I thought you would want to review yourself.” Susan stood in front of him and slid the paper folder across his desk. “It’s concerns the werewolf pack, Liam Dunbar’s pack.”

Corey looked up sharply, his previous mood forgotten. “The pack leader himself? Or one of the other werewolves?”

“We don’t know. Whoever it is has been using an encrypted communications line.” Susan pointed at one part of the report. “But they’re not as clever as they think they are. On the fifth, they failed to authenticate the encryption key on the other side and we managed to capture the data in the daily sweep.”

“Good. Do you have a recording?”

“Of course, Minister.” She held out a tablet to him and Corey pressed play. He frowned as the two voices made contact with each other. 

_“Black Raven, this Red Wolf.”_

_“I hear you Red Wolf.”_

“Code names, really?” The chimera quirked a brow and sighed, hitting the resume button.

_“It’s been confirmed, the son of the True Alpha, Scott McCall, has been captured. He’s on his way to you as we speak, along with a group of other rebels.”_

_“That’s excellent news, Red Wolf, we’re already very close to getting an agent inside the Rhino’s Horn, but Theo is growing more paranoid, I’m not sure how much longer we can hide our activities from him.”_

_“Understood, Black Raven, Liam is very close to Stiles, within striking distance.”_

Corey pressed pause again, and looked at Susan, “Find where Liam Dunbar is at this moment, and alert Commander Strauss that no werewolves are permitted to leave the Palace; any unaccounted for are to be arrested immediately when found.”

“Yes, Minister.”

Corey felt anger surge inside him, his hands curling into fists as he glared at the tablet. “How deep does this corruption go?” He tapped the screen, concentrating on the voices.

_“That might be true, but I don’t want you to try anything that’ll blow your cover. For now, continue your efforts to flip him back to our side, he’s a werewolf, not a chimera.”_

_“I’ve been trying, despite our relationship, he’s still in love with Hayden, and grateful to Stiles for capturing and killing Kira.”_

_“Ok, I have more druids arriving this afternoon, but, hang on, did you encrypt this call?”_

_“Of course, I…shit!”_

Corey smiled grimly as the recording ended suddenly. “That narrows down our list of suspects; a pack member Liam has been sleeping with. As for this ‘Black Raven’, definitely a man’s voice, familiar, I think, but I can’t place him.” He stood up, gathering the folder back together and locking it in his desk. “The werewolf pack around the Fount of Glory is the largest left; any one of them could be Black Raven, or they all be in on it. It might just be safer to cull them all. I’ll need to talk to Stiles and Theo.” His phone rang loudly and Corey picked it up at once. “Yeah?”

“Liam Dunbar is currently at Training Ground F; his werewolves are in their barracks, and I have Commander Strauss’ forces closing in on their position.”

“Thank you, Susan. Have Strauss maintain a soft cordon, I want to speak to Liam before we capture the traitor. I know who she is.” Corey ended the call and glanced at the map of the Empire on the far wall, lingering for a moment before shaking his head and walking out of the office. “Loyalty, Glory, Sacrifice.”

 

Liam grunted as the last training dummy fell apart under the brutal onslaught of his claws. His bare chest heaved from the exertion, skin slick with sweat, smooth and tanned the way Stiles had said he liked it. The werewolf didn’t care about cosmetic changes if it meant staying on the Chimera Emperor’s good side, he didn’t care that Stiles looked at him hungrily, or that his touches lingered a little too long, Liam knew that he was lucky Stiles still found him attractive, otherwise he’d have joined Scott and Kira by now. He walked the knife’s edge, trying to keep werewolves alive and not fall into the category of rebel. Liam stopped trying to reset another dummy as Corey’s scent reached him, the chimera walking out into the hot blazing sun with a grimace. “Huh, smells angry.”

“There you are.” Corey stopped just short of him, arms folded, sunglasses covering his eyes, but Liam could see that they were glowing. “All alone?”

“Yeah, just training. What’s up?”

“Your pack, how well do you know each of them?”

“Err, well enough.” Liam shrugged, “Why? What are you-”

“I’m here in my role as the Minister for Chimera Intelligence,” Corey spoke across him. “A threat to the Empire has been identified. A threat coming from your pack.”

“What? That’s insane, I’m not, I’m loyal, Corey.”

“Perhaps,” The chimera shrugged, looking pointedly at his claws until Liam sheathed them. “But whoever you’re sleeping with isn’t so loyal. We have evidence.”

“What sort of evidence?” Liam kept his heart-beat calm, glancing up as he saw the palace guards emerge from the shadows, standing in the other exits. “Corey?”

“A recorded telephone conversation, between your pack-mate and some wolf in the Fount of Glory; Satomi’s pack most likely. But it is the immediate threat that concerns me the most.” Corey gestured for the chimeras behind him to advance. “This is more of a courtesy than anything else. We _will_ take her.”

“No!” Liam moved to intercept him, hands spread. “Please, Corey, let me talk to Rachel first, see if it’s really what you think it is.”

“And if she is a traitor?”

“I’m the pack leader, and my loyalty is to the Emperor.” The werewolf swallowed hard, looking at the chimera. “I’ll do what has to be done.”

“Fine.” Corey held up his hand. “Because if you don’t, we will.”

Liam nodded and backed away from him, heading towards the barracks attached to the training arena, slowly at first, and then breaking into a jog. “Rachel? Rachel, where are you?” He stopped one of his werewolves, “Hey, Max, have you seen Rachel?”

“Yeah, by the bunks.”

“Thanks.” Liam moved quickly through the hallways until he reached their compartment. “Rachel, there you are.” The blond haired young woman looked up at him with a smile, eyes flashing blue as she pulled off her t-shirt. Liam swallowed as his body responded, but he pulled his gaze away, shaking his head. “Uh, no, there’s no time.”

“C’mon, Liam, there’s always time for fun!”

“Not when you have Chimera Intelligence breathing down your neck.” He sat down heavily on the bunk opposite her. “They’re here for you, something about recordings, Satomi’s pack, I said that it wasn’t you, that-”

“Fuck!” Rachel swore loudly, “I was being careful! It must have been that missed encryption key.”

“What?”

“Yes, Liam,” She smirked at him, her gaze suddenly cold. “I’m a ‘traitor’! Well, only to Stiles and his band of monsters, unlike you I remained loyal to my true family.”

“Your pack?” He frowned, confused.

“Werewolves, Liam, werewolves!” Her claws slid out. “Stiles might think that Kira was the only supernatural rebel left in the world, but he’s wrong, we’re coming for him, we have a plan.”

“Tell me.”

“I can’t, you’re too close to him. You do whatever he tells you.” Liam grimaced as she flicked her eyes over his newly cut hair and across his smooth torso. “The perfect little lapdog!”

“I do what I have to in order to survive. To help other werewolves survive.” He shook his head when she smirked at his words. “I’m trying to safeguard the remaining werewolves, we wouldn’t even have sanctioned packs if I hadn’t convinced the Emperor of the need-”

“The Emperor,” Rachel mocked him softly. “But I suppose we should thank you for those other packs; our numbers grow stronger every day; and there are sleeper agents just like me in all those packs. One day soon we’ll strike back hard! I just wish you could have joined us.”

“So, that’s why you were sleeping with me? Using me?”

“I am a born werewolf, Liam, my family have been werewolves since before we came here on the _Mayflower_! We were not meant to be slaves! We were not meant to be playthings, or replacement parts, or animals whose numbers are controlled!” She jumped up, her words attracting the attention of the rest of the pack. “I know you can hear me; join me in the fight for freedom!”

“Shut up!” Liam hissed, waving his hands placatingly at his werewolves. “You’ll just get them all killed.”

“They’re already dead serving the Emperor.” Rachel replied sharply, turning to look at him. “But I should have known better than to try and turn Liam Dunbar away from Stiles Stilinski.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Everyone knows about you, Liam, about how you betrayed Kira at the Battle of Beacon Hills; you turned on your dead Alpha’s mate right when she needed you the most.”

“Kira wasn’t Scott’s mate.” Liam growled at her, his eyes flicking red. “His real mate died before that.”

“Sure, but whose face was the Nogitsune wearing when she was cut down? That’s right, we know everything about him, and you, and all the things that happened before Stiles was a chimera.” Rachel made for the door, but Liam grabbed her arm. “Hey! Let me go!”

“Don’t, you go out there and Corey will have the chimeras arrest you, or worse.”

“I’m already dead, Liam, but they won’t take me alive.” Rachel glared at him defiantly.

“Throw yourself on the Emperor’s mercy; tell him everything you know, he can be kind too.” Liam stared at her, biting his lip. “Please.”

She paused, looking at him. “You have feelings for me, shit.”

“Don’t go, I’ll, I’ll figure something out.”

“No.” Rachel smiled sadly, kissing him one final time before pulling out of his grip. Liam watched her go, lips parted, heart leaden.

 

Corey signalled for the chimeras to advance, glancing at Strauss. “Well?”

“She is coming out.”

“Seize her!” The chimera cried as Rachel attempted to vault over the low walls of the arena, but came tumbling backwards as a winged chimera kicked her in the face, talons flashing red in the sun. 

“Hey, be careful.” Strauss reached out for him, but Corey shrugged off his hand, and moved closer.

“I’ll be fine.” Corey watched emotionlessly as the chimeras surrounded the werewolf, his expression grim and ruthless. Their claws tore long jagged wounds down her chest and back, the savage crunch of bones breaking as the chimeras’ armored fists pounded the werewolf onto her knees. Corey smirked as Rachel looked at him through a tangle of limbs, her lips slashed and bleeding one moment, half her face missing the next as a were-bear chimera delivered a vicious uppercut that finally dropped the werewolf onto her back. 

“Finish her.” He commanded in a cold, dead voice. _Is this what it was like, I wonder? For my father; beaten, broken, bloody, just like he deserved. I wonder did he beg at the end? Or was he like her; silent, even as they rip her in half?_ “Good.” Corey nodded as a final spurt of blood erupted from the werewolf, Rachel’s heart no longer beating, the sand of the training arena stained dark red with her blood. He smiled at the chimeras as they stepped back, looking her over, dead, glassy eyes staring up at the dark magnificence of the ziggurat behind him. Corey heard a muted sob from the entrance to the barracks and looked over at Liam, his voice hard. “Traitors must be punished.”

 

“Impressive.” Stiles murmured as he watched Corey leave the arena from his position on a balcony high above the training grounds. “But damn, I can feel his fury from here. That is not the Corey I know.”

“Emperor?”

“Jessica, find Commander Parrish and bring him to me, I have a task that I require him to complete.”

“At once, Emperor.” 

 

Corey opened the door to his apartment, phone pressed between his shoulder and ear awkwardly, “No, I don’t care. After what just happened, I need a moment. Look, just brief Strauss and keep me updated via the network. No one is to disturb me for the next hour! Good.” He ended the call, throwing his phone onto the couch and wandering into his bedroom, hand hesitating over the light switch before deciding to leave them off. “It’s not too dark.” Corey slipped his shoes and socks off, padding over the thick, warm carpet and collapsed face-first into his bed. He groaned and turned over, hands stroking the soft cotton duvet. “What the fuck was that? It’s not…I’ve seen worse, but, enemies everywhere.” The chimera sighed, feeling tension and nervousness gather in the pit of his stomach, trailing lower to make his cock half-hard, his hand massaging the head through his pants almost reflexively. “Fuck it, it’s not like anyone is gonna bother me.”

He stood up and stripped off, climbing naked onto the bed again, orange duvet clashing madly with the blue pillow cases against the magenta walls and pearl ceiling. Corey slowly played with his cock, waiting for it to get to its full hardness, sliding down on the bed, back resting on the pile of pillows as he got more comfortable. His fingers slipped around his firm ass cheeks to trace the smooth line down his crack to his hole, moaning softly as the pad of his forefinger pressed into it. “Mmmh, yeah, ok.” Corey nodded to himself and reached over with his free hand to his nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube and the big dildo Stiles had given him. He smiled at the absurdity of it, the toy sagging in his hand as he twisted his wrist back at forth. “It’s almost too big, except, well, I wonder do Alpha supernaturals have bigger cocks than Betas or Omegas…I bet Theo would enjoy a project like that, I should mention it to him.” Corey looked at the dildo in more detail, it was _big_ , probably too big; he was used to having toys up his ass on a regular basis, in part because he knew how immense Garrett was, but also because he enjoyed the sensation of being completely filled, and his boyfriend had filled him properly on that day. 

And yet…there was something about the Löwenmensch that didn’t click for him anymore. They had been together for two years, and when he was with Garrett, Corey never thought about anyone else. It was only when he was alone, in moments like this; about to jerk off, that his mind turned more towards Stiles and Theo, and being with them. The night he had spent with them was forever seared into his memory; the older chimeras finally giving into his hints about not wanting to sleep alone. He flushed as he remembered being between Stiles and Theo, the Alpha Chimera looking knowingly into his eyes as Theo’s strong arms wrapped around him, a soft comment about the heat, and twenty minutes later Corey was sucking Stiles’ cock, while Theo slurped on his. It was a…perfect memory.

Corey licked his lips thinking about their cocks, neither was outlandishly large, like Garrett’s, both standing respectfully at over seven inches, he thought, Theo’s a little thicker than Stiles’. He dropped the larger dildo suddenly, and rolled onto his stomach, reaching out to open the drawer under the bed, grabbing a smaller eight-inch dildo instead. This was the one he used most often, the one he was used to, the one he imagined was Theo’s cock, or Stiles’ buried in his ass. Corey felt his balls tingle and his cock pulse in anticipation, eager to have the toy buried inside his tight hole. He had been working up in size, like he saw on the internet and what Stiles had told him to do, but he had stopped when he reached the midpoint between Stiles and Theo's dicks. The thought made him flush all the way down across his chest and if he wasn't so horny, he'd feel embarrassed that he preferred the fantasy of his best friends' cocks in his ass, over that of his actual boyfriend's. Corey grunted as his ass clenched around his fingertip; the memory of Theo's hard, tanned body coming to his mind's eye, a rare, genuine smile from the chimera, his hands on Corey’s chest, fingers splayed. He rolled his head back, lost in the memory, popping open the bottle of lube and covering his fingers in the liquid, quickly pressing them against his smooth asshole and pushing inside, one, two, and finally a third one in quick succession as he grunted and his cock pulsed.

But it wasn’t enough, wasn’t deep enough, wasn’t enough like someone else; Theo or Stiles, his own boyfriend forgotten in a haze of desire and lust. Corey pulled his fingers out with a grunt and quickly lubed up the smaller dildo, guiding it to his hole, teasing the flared head against his entrance. “Oh, yeah!” He relaxed, letting the toy push inside, eyes closed, other hand already jerking off quickly, Corey didn’t want this to last, didn’t care how quickly he came, he just _needed_ to cum. He felt the shaft slide inside him, his ass deliciously full, mind returning to that night with him and Stiles and Theo. His balls tightened and Corey felt waves of pleasure wash over him, grunting as he increased speed on both his dildo hand and the hand wrapped around his cock. “Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! OH YEAH!” The chimera yelled out, clenching his ass tight and bunching his ab muscles together, looking down in time to see a fountain of cum erupting from his cock, covering his chest, right as he remembered the way he and Theo made out while Stiles sucked him off. Corey grunted and lay still, ass ejecting the dildo like a spent cartridge, cum puddling across his chest. “Fuck, I needed that.” He reached for a packet of tissues nearby, using one to clean the mess off himself, guilt rushing in to fill the void left by his dissipating pleasure. “Never told Garrett about that night, never will, but fuck, do I want that to happen again!”

 

Corey had just pulled his sweat pants on, hair still wet from the shower, when the doorbell rang. “What? I told them…” He grumbled, walking over to pull it open, the words dying on his lips when he saw Parrish standing in front of him, with a large cardboard box in his hands. “Um.” Corey’s eyes widened as two Imperial Guardians pushed past him into his apartment, each taking up a position on opposite sides of the living room. “What’s going on?”

“Will you let us in, Corey?”

“Stiles! Err, Emperor, sorry.” He flushed but stood aside as Stiles smiled at him, the older chimera placing a hand on his shoulder to guide him back inside. “Why are you here?”

“I have a present for you.”

“A present?”

“Yes, Corey, are you feeling alright?” The Chimera Emperor smirked at him, and sat down on the couch, nodding at Parrish. “Put it down on the ground please. It was very hard to find, which surprised me, I thought the city would be overwhelmed with them.”

“What is it?” Corey eyed the box warily, frowning at the circular holes in the top. “I can hear something moving around in there, it’s…no way!” He looked at Stiles excitedly. “I mean, I, I talked about it that one time with you, but you said-”

“That was when we were still at war in the former United States,” Stiles smiled at him, warmth touching his purple eyes. “But now we have a palace, and you deserve to be happy. Show him, Parrish.” 

Corey bent eagerly over the box as the Hellhound lifted the lid off slowly. “Awww! He’s so cute! Puppy!”

Stiles grinned as Corey reached inside to pick up the small wriggling grey-haired dog. “You like him?”

“He’s awesome!” Corey cried out, hugging the puppy to him, smiling widely as the dog licked his face. “Gah!” He sat back down on the couch as the dog squirmed around in his arms. “What breed is he?”

“Pit Bull.”

“Wait, aren’t they dangerous?”

“Not necessarily.” Parrish shook his head, “It’s all in the training, and the owner of course, and neither myself or the Emperor know of anyone kinder or nicer than you, Corey. He’ll be a great dog.”

“Thanks.” He glowed with pleasure and held the dog out to Stiles for him to pat. “What do you think?”

“I think he suits you perfectly.” Stiles replied, stroking the puppy’s head. “Do you know what you’re going to call him?”

“Hmm.” Corey put the puppy down on the couch and his face lit up as the small animal walked around, sticking his nose between the cushions, snorting and then proceeded to bite into the comforter hanging on the back of the couch. He giggled as the dog growled and shook his head, before pulling the puppy back towards him. “Growler! I’m gonna name him Growler!” 

“That’s a great name, Corey.” Stiles smiled at him, surprised when he was suddenly embraced by the younger chimera. The Guardians reacted swiftly, claws extending and eyes burning, _Stop. It’s fine._ His bodyguards relaxed and he gestured at Parrish. “Thanks, you may leave. The rest of you, please wait outside.” 

“Yes, Emperor.”

 

Stiles lay on the couch as Corey played with Growler, laughing and grinning, his eyes gleaming, scent overjoyed. He had never seen the younger chimera like this, and it brought a certain levity to his own mood, even getting down on the rug to play beside Corey and the dog. After almost an hour, the puppy had collapsed on the couch between them, exhausted and sleeping quietly, while Corey lay against Stiles, his own eyes drooping. 

“Stiles?”

“Mmh?” 

“Thanks.”

“Of course, I want you to be happy, Corey.” Stiles hugged him tightly for a moment, before releasing him. “You know he’s going to need toilet training.”

“What?! But we’re so high up!” Corey groaned as Growler moved around, getting up to stand on the chimera’s chest, looking at him, head cocked. “Well, hi.”

“Haha, Corey, you know that I have a garden as part of my apartment, right?”

“What, really?” He rolled his head to look back at Stiles. “That’s great but I don’t want to have to wake you up every hour when he needs to go to the bathroom.”

“You could just move in, I mean, I barely use half of the floor space as is.” Stiles suggested, reaching over to scratch Growler behind his ears. “Plus, you’d still have this place for when Garrett comes back, or you just want some time alone.”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course not, and Theo would like it too.” Stiles smiled at him when he heard the uptick in Corey’s pulse, a subtle change in his scent. He glanced at Growler and pushed Corey to get up. “Uh, grab him and let’s hurry, he did drink a lot of water before he fell asleep.”

“Crap!” 

 

“Look! See? Over there.” 

Josh craned his neck as his brother pointed across the hallway. “Oh, yeah, I see her. Are you sure she’s a recruiter?”

“What?” Jason punched his shoulder. “Of course, c’mon, let’s do this.” He stopped walking when he realized Josh hadn’t followed him. “Having second thoughts, bro?”

“No, but, Dad will-”

“Not know anything.” Jason finished for him, returning to steer Josh across the corridor. “Don’t worry about him, we join up, and they’ll take us outta here today.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right; it’s better this way.” Josh nodded, “What about your boyfriend?”

“Err, yeah, I kinda, didn’t tell him.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry about it, bro, we have each other, that’s all we ever need, and after we’re chimeras, we can have any guy we want!” Jason spread his arms wide, grinning. His expression muted as he stood in line in front of the recruiter, waiting for a girl in the class above to finish up. “Oh, good. Hi.”

“Hello, I remember you.”

“You do?” He smiled, tugging his brother forward. “This is Josh, my twin.”

“Yes, I can see the family resemblance.” The chimera sat down and pushed the glossy leaflets forward. “New information pamphlets came out this morning, would you-”

“We wanna join!” Josh blurted out, blushing as she arched a brow at him. “Uh, I mean, we want to become chimeras.”

“Good.” The recruiter smiled and nodded. “You understand that as soon as you sign this document, you’ll be leaving your home, your school, your social lives behind, and have the potential to become a part of the glory of the Chimera Empire?”

“We understand.” They replied in unison. Josh reaching down first to sign his name, Jason following a moment later.

“Glad to have you with us,” She gestured for them to take a blue bag from the stack beside her. “Inside these bags you will find both instructions on where you have to go in order to get transport to the processing center, and the first evaluation questionnaire. At the processing center, you will be tested and analysed to see what chimera qualities you would be suitable for, as well as the aptitudes that fit you best, so that you may contribute the most to the Empire. I will see you there, and I wish you the best of luck on your future prospects!”

Jason grinned at Josh, “Awesome. I guess we better go say our goodbyes to our friends, huh?”

“Yeah, uh, go on ahead of me.” Josh dug around in his bag, frowning. “I think…”

“Ok, I’ll meet you outside the labs!”

Josh waited for his brother to leave and then turned back to the recruiter. “Um,”

“Is there a problem?”

“We don’t have an Intelligence chimera stationed in this district, otherwise I’d go to them, but, um, it’s our father.” He wet his lips. “He doesn’t want us to become chimeras, doesn’t like the Empire, uh, hates it, would be better.”

“But you don’t?” The recruiter watched him carefully.

“No! I love the Empire! I love the Emperor! He’s powerful and cool and he came from nowhere to rule the world!” Josh sighed heavily, slowly saying the next words. “I think my Dad is a Resistance sympathizer, and we’ve been told that they can’t be trusted, even if they are our parents, so-”

“That’s right. Loyalty is a core requirement of becoming a chimera.” She replied softly, holding out a pad of paper. “Care to give me his details?”

 

Jason clicked his tongue as his boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, walked away from him. “Whatever, you sucked at giving head.” He looked back as his brother came over to him. “Hey, you ok?”

“Yeah, everything’s great.” 

“Ok, so, you want to say goodbye to anyone else?”

“No, I’ve been called crazy enough for one day.” Josh laughed quietly and gestured towards the exit. “I figure we can fill out the questionnaire while we wait for the bus, right?”

“That’s a good idea.”

“How’d he take it?”

“Hmm, about as well as you’d expect.” Jason grumbled. “I can’t believe they actually called you crazy, though.”

“Well, not everyone, but yeah, hotbed of sedition, right?” He laughed as they made their way through the parking lot. “Do you think we’ll ever come back here?”

“Do you really want to?”

“No.” Josh shook his head, turning to look at the Imperial Palace, the sheer sides of the black ziggurat rising above the city, miles away from them, dominating the landscape. “That’s where I want to go!”

“Yeah.” His brother threw an arm around him affectionately and grinned. “Well, let’s go make that happen!”

 

Theo grated under the intense stare the Guardian Prime was giving him, “What?”

“Nothing.” Connor replied gesturing at the boy strapped to the table. “Continue taking your samples, I will observe.”

“Fine.” He growled and picked up a scalpel. “I tried to call Stiles earlier, but it seemed he wasn’t available.”

“The Emperor has many duties.”

“I know.” Theo mopped away the blood and dropped the sample into a phial, placing it with the dozen others on the tray. He gestured at his assistants. “Turn the boy over, and hold his arms out, I need to see his nails. He’s still out?”

“Yes, First Chimera.”

“Anaesthetic?” Connor looked at him, his expression impossible to decipher.

“Yeah, Stiles said there was no need for the boy to suffer, and it’s easier this way.”

“Hmph.”

“I’m not a monster, Connor.” Theo grinned at him. “He’s the youngest patient we’ve ever had, and quite the specimen, even if his powers are underdeveloped. The potential he could have is extraordinary.”

“A werewolf with an affinity for electricity?” The Guardian Prime frowned. “I was of the understanding that Kitsune are fox spirits; they choose who to possess?”

“Normally that’s true,” Theo nodded happily at him as he hunched over the boy’s nails, a long pliers in his hands. “But when the Alpha Chimera plunged his claws into Kira’s mother and stole her power; foxfire, it demonstrated that the power itself is transferrable. Whether or not the traits can pass from mother to child, that is what I’m hoping to test with these samples.”

“How long will that take?”

“A few days, eager to get back to the capital?” Theo smirked at him, as the Guardian Prime grunted. “We won’t know if he possesses any True Alpha capabilities until he reaches maturity, but that’s not going to happen, is it?”

“The Emperor gave you a command, if you are unable or unwilling to enforce His divine will, then I will do what I must.” Connor looked at him, letting his eyes burn red, repeating his words from earlier. 

“Divine?” Theo laughed softly as he echoed the chimera, but nodded. “Don’t worry, his body will tell us much after he has been laid to rest. And I will ensure that Stiles faces no rivals who might seek to use the boy as a rallying cry. Now, I need a final sample, hand me that syringe.” He gestured at an assistant, looking up as the steel doors opened with a hiss. “What is it? I’m in the middle of extraction, here.”

“Apologies, my lords.” The chimera bowed to both Theo and Connor, his eyes on the ground. “General Douglas is here, First Chimera, he has a Banshee with him, requesting bounty payment.”

“Does he? I want to see this for myself.” Theo glanced at Connor, “It’s been a long time since we’ve had a Banshee, and I have an experiment that needs a strong Banshee!”

“Very well.” Connor remained standing beside Scott Jr as Theo stripped off his gloves and bloodied apron.

“You’re not going to shadow my every move?”

“No.” The Guardian Prime shook his head. “The Emperor’s command extends only to watch the child, not you.”

“Hmm.” Theo walked over to him. “So, this isn’t an investigation of me?”

“Hardly, the Emperor trusts you, First Chimera, but you have human staff, human recruits, any one of them could be a traitor lying in wait to take the boy from us. He will be guarded, watched, monitored until he can no longer serve the needs of the Emperor. My task will be complete only when that boy is dead.”

“I think I understand you now, Guardian Prime.” Theo smiled at him. _So, Stiles isn’t angry with me, just paranoid._

Connor watched Theo leave and then turned to the rest of the medical team. “Finish whatever it is you need to do, and wake him up.” He glanced at the two Guardians behind him. “The cell the child is in is adequate, but ensure that no one enters without being fully searched and scented. Any suspicions and you are to capture the individual; should they resist, you may use lethal force.”

“Yes, Guardian Prime!”

He looked at the boy, feeling tension gnaw at his stomach; the longer the child stayed alive, the longer the threat to the Emperor grew. _And the longer I must spend in this place of corruption and indulgence. Does Theo think I don’t know what happens here? How he abuses his privilege of being the creator of chimeras? The Emperor deserves someone more loyal, stronger, worthier…_

 

“Garrett!” Theo called out as he entered the room, eyes meeting the Löwenmensch’s briefly, before looking at the woman he had dragged in behind him; her hands bound and mouth gagged. His voice was jovial, “What _have_ you brought me?”

“Theo, I’m here for the bounty.”

“I know.” He smiled, the false warmth never reaching his eyes. “It’s hardly a social visit.”

“No, I’ve got a good lead on the Ghost Riders, I need to catch back up with them.” Garrett nodded his thanks as a chimera showed him the suitcase of money. “Hmm, I thought Greenberg was getting new bills printed? The ones with Stiles’ face on them?”

“When he gets around to it.” Theo smirked. “That guy has way too many ideas and not enough sense to delegate. How have you been? Corey was asking for you before I left.”

“I’m sure, but you know that I don’t like cell phones.”

“It’s been over two years, Garrett, you couldn’t have learned?” Theo offered him a drink and circled the Banshee. “Interesting.”

“She’s not the most powerful we’ve ever encountered, but she’s seen enough to have some use for your experiments.” Garrett replied, ignoring Theo’s question. “As for Corey, I’ll see him again soon.”

“Hmm.” _But will you? The biggest mistake we ever made was not taking Corey up on his idea, he should be with me and Stiles. And then we could take you out, Garrett, right outta the way!_ Theo glanced at him, their eyes connecting for a moment, before he pulled away, looking at the Banshee again as he spoke to the chimera behind him. “Take her to the holding cells, set processing for three o’clock.”

“Yes, First Chimera.”

“So,” Garrett started once they were alone. “How is the war going? I’ve been out of the loop.”

“Last I heard, we controlled every country except Japan.”

“Japan is the holdout?”

“Something’s different about it,” Theo answered carefully, “Rumors have been floating about that the civilian government has been over-thrown, that _foxes_ are in charge.”

“Kitsune?”

“And their darker cousins. General Mills is establishing a beachhead in Kochi, while the rest of the army crosses from North Korea to take the other side of the island chain.” He took a drink, seeing Garrett nod.

“They didn’t have any trouble then?”

“Hardly, the nuclear fire we were repeatedly threatened with never came.”

“Hmm.” Garrett nodded. “And events closer to home? As I was coming in, a group of werewolves stopped my car. I didn’t think you trusted them with perimeter watch.”

“Most of the chimeras I make don’t stay in the Fount of Glory,” Theo explained, nodding out the window. “As you can see, the latest group are preparing to be deployed to bolster security in the Eastern Territories, and will depart for the capital to be Awakened in a few days’ time. So, I need to rely on the remaining supernaturals in the area for minor security needs. Don’t worry, critical infrastructure is guarded by chimeras.”

“Critical? Such as?”

“The Rhino’s Horn, of course, the transit hub, and the Nemeton.”

“The Nemeton.” Garrett repeated, glancing at him. “What’s guarding it?”

“Elemental chimeras, mostly. Why?” 

“No reason, just curious.”

“Well, now you know.” Theo smiled briefly, his eyes watching the Löwenmensch carefully. “I’d love to stay and chat but-”

“I know, you have chimeras to make.” Garrett nodded, following him to the door. “I won’t be staying either, I have to get back on their trail.”

“Yes, I’m sure the Emperor looks forward to hearing if you found the unstoppable army of the Wild Hunt.” He saw Garrett’s lips twitch and stood still as the Löwenmensch continued walking. _Because we really couldn’t have sent someone else…Connor might be an ardent zealot, but at least he wouldn’t use the Ghost Riders to empower himself! I don’t know what the hell Stiles is thinking, or maybe, maybe he doesn’t expect them to be found, and is instead pushing Garrett to one side…Hmm._ Theo raised his hand in farewell as Garrett exited into the bright sunlight. “Goodbye.”

 

Jason looked up at the long trailing purple banner as they passed under it into the processing center; long rows of tables and stacks of paper dominated one side of the room. Another corner was given over to mats and gym equipment, while the third area was screened off from view. He grinned at his brother and they shuffled closer together as the large group they were in were herded towards the open space at the front of the room. “You ready?”

“Yeah, let’s do this.”

“Alright! Listen up!” A muscular man walked to the front of the group, smiling at them. “I am Commander Parrish of the civilian police forces for the Imperial Capital, and while I am not a chimera, I will be helping to decide who should be chimeras. Now-”

“Bro, that’s the Hellhound!” Josh whispered at Jason, his eyes wide. 

“I know, can you believe it?”

“When I call your name, please go to the group on my right. Dr Alisha and her team will assess your physical attributes.” Parrish called out, eyes skimming over them. “Uh, Jason Kern?”

“Yup!” Jason winked at his brother and moved past the Hellhound, eying his bulging biceps as he passed.

“I assume Josh Kern is your brother?”

“That’s right.” Josh stepped forward.

“Err, good.” Parrish looked at his list, “Um, no, hang on, you’re in aptitude testing first, to my left.” He smiled at Josh as the teenager moved over to the other group. “Next is…”

 

Jason grunted as he hit the target, dropping the weights to the floor carefully, and looked around as the other members of his group caught up with him. “Huh.”

“Excellent work, Jason.” The instructor nodded at him, and pointed to the mat. “Give me twenty press-ups and twenty sit-ups in five minutes. Ready?”

“Hell yeah!”

“Go.”

He worked quickly, his well-built body responding with ease to the challenge, looking up as the Hellhound came over to watch his group, noticing Commander Parrish’s eyes lingering on him. Jason smiled and pushed himself harder, going past the requirement on both exercises, standing up when the instructor told him to. “How’d I do?”

“You’re definitely in the best physical shape of any candidate in here, don’t you think, Jordan?”

“Yes, that looks about right.”

Jason stood up a little straighter as the Hellhound walked around him, nodding. “I work out every day, sir.”

“And your brother?”

“The same, more or less, I’m stronger, but he’s smarter.”

“Very smart.” Parrish agreed. “Judging from his aptitude testing, he’s in the seventieth percentile. Exactly what we’re looking for, exactly what the Emperor is looking for. You may continue.” 

 

Josh grinned at his brother as they were reunited after the medical tests. “So, how did you get on?”

“Great, like really good.” Jason smiled back, taking a gulp of water. “Commander Parrish came over to me and I think we have a really good shot at this.”

“Yeah, he did the same for me,” His brother nudged him, “Personal attention from the Hellhound, a guy who’s been in the presence of the Emperor himself!” They looked up as a whistle was blown sharply. 

“Gather round.” Parrish folded his arms, nodding at them. “As you know, the Empire is always searching for those with the potential to become chimeras, but not everyone is destined for that path. Those who fail today, can still serve the needs of our glorious Emperor however, as members of the human security forces; both in the military and in law enforcement. When I call out your name, go to my right, and you are one step closer to becoming a chimera!”

“Oh, man, here we go.” Jason whispered excitedly, seeing his brother look around nervously. “What is it?”

“What if you get picked but I don’t?” Josh replied as the Hellhound began to call out names in alphabetic order. 

“You’re gonna get called, we both are!” He grabbed Josh’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly, looking up as the Commander reached the “Ks”. 

“Jason Kern!”

“Yes!” Jason moved forward, grinning encouragingly at his twin.

“And Josh Kern, too.”

“Sweet!” He laughed and ran towards his brother, the two of them standing in the much smaller group. "Time for the real adventure to begin, eh, bro?"

 

Stiles stood beside Corey in the Operations Center, the Guardians behind him and the Generals in front of him, all looking up at the massive screens as more data came rolling in. Chimeras ran past him, whispered conversations around workstations when the other screens were updated and satellite images zoomed in on the Japanese island chain. “Do we know what happened yet?” He spoke calmly, but the sparks of electricity that crackled off him betrayed his true feelings. “Well?”

Corey grabbed the offered report and shooed the younger chimera away. “Um, General Mills appears to have communications back up. Screen three!” He looked up as the screen turned black and then flickered into life. The image was grainy, distorted, the hiss of static until the audio stabilized. “General? General, can you hear us?”

“Yes, yes, I can. Hold on. Ok, can you see me?” The woman glared into the camera, auburn hair cut short, expression serious, as she wiped blood from a rapidly healing wound on her cheek. She stood to attention, the camera pulling back out to show a room covered in blood and several dead bodies. “Emperor!”

“What happened?” Stiles looked at her, tuning out the panicked voices and chimeras milling around monitors near him. “Who attacked you?”

“Shadows, they came in the darkness, demonic faces.” She shook her head. “They had swords, killed the perimeter guards in seconds. It was the human forces who raised the alarm.”

“The Oni.” Stiles whispered, eyes darting up to her. “Did you see anyone with the aura of a fox? A glowing outline?”

“I think so. There was a man with them; dark clothes, dark eyes, and then, it was like he was outlined in black smoke for a moment, before it vanished and he ordered the, the Oni to attack.” She looked behind herself at the doorway, and then turned to him. “The position is broken, Emperor, we cannot hold them.”

“Hmm.” Stiles grumbled angrily, eyes flashing purple. “Very well, pull your forces back off the coast. Have your flying units maintain a perimeter, I will-” He stopped speaking suddenly as dark shadows flittered into the room behind General Mills, the lights extinguishing. There was no sound for a moment, and then a sudden scream rent the air, flashes of light, before nothing. The Operations Center grew quiet as the light returned to General Mills’ room; the chimera slumped backwards in her chair, blood from a dozen stab wounds running down her chest. Stiles frowned as a man entered behind her, wearing an expression that was altogether too familiar. “Nogitsune.”

“You are the Emperor we have heard so much about!” The man grinned at him, eyes flickering into pinpricks of white light, before returning to normal. “You have conquered the world, and given us much chaos to feast on! But, like any party, the celebration must end. You will not take our country, you will not take us. I have been here for centuries, but there are others here, newer, and older, who were summoned especially for you.”

Corey glanced at Stiles, seeing the Chimera Emperor’s fist shake, the hum of electricity building inside his clenched hand. He looked up as a woman entered the field of view, standing beside the Nogitsune.

“Did you really think that we wouldn’t know? That you could escape justice for killing Noshiko?” She glared at them, “My daughter.”

“Ah.” Stiles laughed cruelly. “So, you want vengeance? The True Alpha tried and failed, Kira tried and failed. Did you see the execution? No matter, you might have a Nogitsune and a whole lot of Oni, but I have an army of chimeras! They will level your nation! They will hunt you down, until terrified and desperate, you make a mistake, and then we will have a new head to decorate the walls!”

“I have more than one Nogitsune, and more Oni than you can imagine.” She smiled smugly, looking around the blood-stained room. “You can cower in your black palace or you can come and fight and die with some semblance of honor. I am Anzu Yukimura, come and meet your destiny, Chimera Emperor, or we will slaughter every last one of your chimeras until we get to you, and then-”

“Rawrr!” Stiles roared, furious, lashing out with his hands, twin bolts of lightning arcing towards the screen, exploding it in a shower of sparks. The chimeras around him shrank back from his rage. He glared at the Generals. “Get the army in position! I want every chimera able to fight ready to storm those islands, I want death and havoc to rain down on them! A river of blood…” His chest heaved as they scrambled to obey, before his eyes flared and they stopped moving. “No, wait.” The Emperor’s voice was calmer, more controlled, he looked at Corey, “Make contact with Theo, tell him to get the Legendary chimeras ready, we will show these Kitsune and Nogitsune exactly what the might of the Chimera Empire is.”

“Yes, Emperor.” Corey bowed, staring after him as Stiles stalked out of the room. “Guess I’ll be seeing him a lot sooner than I thought.” He swallowed hard as the image of Theo’s tanned naked body flashed through his mind, his stomach clenching. _Shit, it’s like being in high school all over again…_


	3. Divine Unity

“Hey Theo.”

“Corey!” Theo’s voice was happy, jubilant almost. But his tone sobered slightly when he saw Corey’s face on the monitor. “What’s wrong?”

“Something, something just happened.” The younger chimera sighed, looking off to the side before he turned his eyes back at Theo. “Something bad.”

“Ok, I’m guessing it has to do with Stiles? Your eyes are glowing.”

“Yeah, um, I’m sending you the briefing documents.”

“I have them.” Theo glanced at the other screen, scanning the page. “Um, there was an incident in Japan?”

“General Mills is dead, along with all of the expeditionary forces attached to her chimera company. They’re dead too.” Corey added, shaking his head. “The Oni wiped them out, a Nogitsune led the carnage, and a Kitsune, Anzu Yukimura, is in charge. She identified herself, issued a challenge to the Emperor: come or die.”

“Yukimura?” Theo frowned. “That’s Kira’s last name. Her father’s people?”

“No, the woman said she was Noshiko’s mother, maybe she kept her own name. Kitsunes are all about their ancestors, right?”

“Yeah, that’s true.” The older chimera nodded. “What’s Stiles’ reaction?”

“War, what else? He’s asked me to tell you that he wants the Legendary chimeras ready for battle. In fact, you should probably just ready every chimera you have for battle.” Corey looked at a sheet of paper in front of him. “Ok, so, err, we’ll be arriving at the Fount of Glory in-”

“Here?” Theo broke in, brows quirked. “You’re coming here? Why not just go straight to Japan from the capital?”

“Are they not ready?”

“They’re ready, they’re just not…” He sighed. “I just wanted more time to make sure everything is perfect.”

“I’m sure it will be, Theo.” Corey smiled at him. “But we’re still coming the day after tomorrow. Greenberg will remain in the capital to oversee domestic affairs, but Stiles will be bringing most of the Generals still here, plus Liam and his pack.”

“Hmm, two werewolf packs in Beacon Hills. Almost like old times!” Theo smiled but Corey didn’t return the expression. “I’ll make sure security is aware of the situation, but I don’t think the Guardian Prime will be the biggest fan of this development.”

“Yeah, how are…things going with him and, uh, the boy?”

“I don’t think he’s going to be much use, Scott Jr, I mean. Connor is pressing hard for Stiles’ orders to be fulfilled, and they will be of course, I just-”

“Resent that Stiles sent him in the first place?” Corey finished with a smirk.

“Exactly.” Theo sighed, looking at the printer as it started to spew out paper. “Those are formal orders?”

“Yup, for every division, from chimera production to security to housekeeping.” Corey nodded, smiling suddenly. “Oh, but before you go, I have some actual good news. I got a puppy!”

Theo smirked despite himself, his stomach clenching as Corey’s face lit up when he talked about Growler. _Still as cute and innocent-looking as ever…_ “Err, yeah, that’s great, Corey, I look forward to meeting him.”

“I wasn’t sure if I should bring him though, like, would it even be safe?”

“I’m sure we can come up with an armored carrier cage for him.” Theo gestured vaguely, but grinned when Corey did. “He’ll be safe in the Fount of Glory for sure, so, yeah, bring him. I’ll have the Emperor’s Quarters aired and ready; I think there’s a side apartment that you can stay in.”

“Oh,” Corey looked down at his hands, biting his lower lip. “Um, can’t I stay with you?”

Theo felt his pulse speed up as he remembered the last time Corey had asked to sleep _beside_ them. He nodded. “Err, yeah, of course, if that’s what you’d prefer.”

“Oh, well, it’s just, I remember that you have that south-facing patio with the sheltered grassy area, and Growler is learning to go to the bathroom outside…” Corey trailed off, glancing up at Theo’s face in time to see his expression harden.

“Right, of course. That makes sense.” _Not like it was anything else. He’s still with Garrett._ Theo cleared his throat. “I better get to work if we’re to have everything ready for the Emperor’s arrival. Thank you for the information, Minister.”

Corey blinked at the suddenly black screen, Theo having just ended the call. “Um, ok, that was short. Maybe I should’ve said…” He trailed off, not letting himself finish the thought. Instead, the chimera stood up and walked into the Operations Center, dodging around chimeras. _Let’s just get through this without another genocide._ Corey frowned as his phone buzzed against his thigh. He pulled it out, seeing a text from Theo. 

_Meant to tell you I have a surprise for you._

_What is it?_

_If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, Corey! Let’s just say it could be something you’d really enjoy!_

Corey frowned as he sent a quick reply. But the message was immediately forgotten when Susan gestured urgently to him and handed him a headset. “What is it?”

“We’ve intercepted communications from the Kitsunes…”

 

Stiles stalked back and forth in front of the grand fireplace, the orange glow of the flames dancing across his face as he glared at the Generals. “What are our options?”

“The majority of our Naval forces have converged on the mission area, Emperor.” 

“And?”

The General swallowed hard. “We are ready to execute your will.”

“Deploy the nuclear arsenal, Emperor.” Another General advised, eyes blazing, spines adorning the back of her hands. “Level the final nation to stand against our might with a single devastating strike! You’ll never even have to leave the palace.”

“No, this insult cannot stand, but I will not give into her taunts; I need to go there, I need to witness the Kitsune kneel before me, defeated, just like all my other enemies.” Stiles stopped moving and looked at them. “We’re going, all of us! I want every chimera available to fight equipped and deployed as soon as possible. We will bring a storm of fury and destruction down on the Kitsunes and the Nogitsunes! We will utterly ruin those who dare oppose me!” He smiled as his advisers howled their approval at him, a sea of purple eyes glowing in the semi-darkness. “How long will it take to get our armies ready?”

“Two days to muster.” The first General glanced at his fellow officers as they nodded. “While the army is being prepared, we can divide the logistics among the other services. We’ll need ships, support craft, mobile docks, hospital and medical ships. The Fourteenth Fleet is re-fuelling in Pearl Harbor as we speak, and that’s where most of the remaining aircraft carriers from the conquered nations are deployed. So, we’ll have air support.”

“Good.” Stiles nodded. “Just make sure that everyone stays off the coast of Japan, just over the horizon. Chimera Intelligence will monitor the situation using air and satellite assets, and I don’t want to lose any more chimeras until we have the means of securing a beachhead again.”

“Yes, Emperor!”

“However,” Stiles turned back to face the fire, his mind replaying memories from when it was just him and Theo and Corey and his first pack. _A world away, and look at us now; here I am giving orders to Generals and preparing for an invasion. Did I really think it would come to this?_

“Emperor?”

The question pulled him from his thoughts and Stiles nodded, speaking aloud again. “However, we cannot let two days, or three, or whatever many it takes to get to Japan before we respond with force. We need to let Yukimura know that when you attack one chimera, you attack all of us. Our Empire is based on the idea of our glorious unity, I wonder how long they will remain together when fear takes hold, and fire rains from the sky. Order our fleets to begin coastal bombardment; missiles, guns, bombs, chimera artillery, I don’t care. I want their cities reduced to rubble, I want them to _feel_ our fury!” He roared, clenching his fist as his eyes pulsed purple.

“As you command, Emperor!” The General bowed and left the room immediately.

“But that won’t be enough.” Stiles shook his head, a cruel twist to his lips as he looked at another chimera. “We need to break their spirits completely. Theo completed the integration of the specialist bio-weapon chimeras some time ago, didn’t he?”

The Generals looked uneasily at each other, until Greenberg spoke up. “Um, I thought it had been agreed that the plague chimeras were too horrifying to use. That only the idea of them would be enough to ensure obedience?”

“I’ve changed my mind.” The Chimera Emperor looked at them, his eyes icy and tone hard. “Where are the nearest ones?”

“There is a squad of Blight Walkers finishing up in Shanghai; the population has been successfully pacified.” Greenberg said as he skimmed a file passed to him. “Um, we can airdrop them in.”

“Do it.” Stiles ordered without hesitating, “This will make it harder for the foxes to take bodies for their war.”

“Didn’t the Nogitsune who took your body originally come into our world in a soldier who had died?” Greenberg nervously pointed out, shrinking back as Stiles glared at him. “Um.”

“It doesn’t matter if a handful of Nogitsunes get through, tens of thousands will die and Anzu Yukimura will know the vehemence of my retribution!” The Chimera Emperor spread his arms wide, grinning horribly at them. “When I am finished with them, Japan will be nothing but foxes and corpses.”

 

Theo nodded as Dr Kadar finished speaking. “So, you can get it done?”

“It’ll be tight, but, yes, the Legendary chimeras will be ready for the Emperor when he arrives.” The man sighed, taking a sip of coffee. “I have the other section leads preparing to increase the tempo of their operations; we have another group of recruits arriving tomorrow afternoon sometime. I’m confident that we can get them turned around in time.”

“Good, I’ve just finished meeting with pretty much every non-surgical team in the Rhino’s Horn.” Theo muttered, rubbing his tired eyes. “But those three chimeras are our priority, and it looks as though the Emperor will be launching from the coast near here; the engineers are already building a road.”

“They work fast.” Dr Kadar commented as they stopped at the top of the stairs, looking out over the vast atrium. 

“Eager to prove their worth,” Theo replied, eyes narrowing as he spotted a flash of red and purple amongst the white coats of his chimeras. “Ah, the Guardian Prime, I need to brief him in person.”

“Very well, I should get back to work anyway.” 

Theo nodded as the man bowed and returned through the door to the labs. He frowned, watching Connor standing among the crowds of chimeras, people flowing around him like a rock in the river. _He’s always so sure of himself, always on the job. I know his claws come from Scott, but, well, he’s nothing like that werewolf. Whole lot smarter for one._ Theo gritted his teeth as the Guardian Prime turned his way, red eyes flashing once. “Shit.” The First Chimera muttered and made his way down the stairs, pushing aside anyone who got in his way. The atrium was full of chimeras and humans, rushing around as a wall of noise and chatter assaulted his ears. Theo looked over as the security forces set up checkpoints and strengthened their positions around the entrance, a glance in the other direction made his lips twitch as a line of chimeras followed the head of housekeeping, bundles of white sheets and towels in their arms. The First Chimera ducked between two chefs arguing over menus, finally getting to the middle of the atrium. 

“It’s very busy.” Connor looked at him calmly. “Has something happened?”

“No one told you? You haven’t heard?”

“I was on my way to relieve the Guardians monitoring the prisoner.” He glanced to one side, watching a group of surgeons rush past. “Well?”

“The Emperor is coming here.” Theo watched the corner of Connor’s lips twitch, his eyes brightening. “There’s been an incident in Japan, and he has declared that the full might of the Empire be brought to bear on the enemy, including my Legendary chimeras.” 

“They’re ready?”

“They are. Chomping at the bit, I’d say.” Theo stopped grinning when the Guardian Prime’s eyes flashed red again. He could smell the eagerness rolling off the chimera, his pulse beating faster. “I’m guessing you’re happy?”

“Very.” Connor nodded. “It is time the final heretics are destroyed and the Emperor claims His rightful dominion over the entire world!”

“Heretics.” Theo mumbled. _Because Stiles is a god, right, how could I forget your brand of crazy?_ He cleared his throat and nodded. “Uh, yeah, well, he’ll be here tomorrow or the day after, we need to be ready for his arrival.”

“Yes, the glorious Chimera Emperor will honor this place with His divine presence.” The Guardian Prime looked back towards the access route for the labs. “But first, you must tell me of the boy. Is there anything further to be salvaged from him?”

“I could still do some tests on him,” Theo shrugged, pulling his eyes away from Connor’s intense stare. “But since I’ll be accompanying Stiles to the war, we’re probably done with him.”

“And?”

“Death by lethal injection will be the quickest way.”

“So too would tearing out his throat.”

“Yeah.” Theo glanced back at the merciless gaze. “But Stiles said he didn’t have to suffer.”

“He would have been used as a weapon to further the rebels’ agenda!” Connor snarled, fangs emerging in his mouth as Theo took a step back. “Traitors must be-”

“I know what I must do.” Theo growled at him. “The Emperor gave the task to me! You can still watch, just to make sure.” He turned quickly, feeling the Guardian Prime’s eyes boring into his back. _That level of zealotry is going to bite us in the ass one day. But it’s impossible to get rid of someone Stiles trusts that much. However, if something were to happen to damage that trust, such as a prisoner escaping…_ Theo smirked to himself as he entered the labs. 

 

“No! Don’t go there!” Corey yelped as Growler pushed his way into Stiles’ bedroom. The chimera ran after him and scooped the puppy up. “I know you’ve been alone all evening, but c’mon, you gotta be a good dog so Stiles doesn’t throw us out.” He placed Growler back on the mat in the middle of the sitting room and looked around, eyes landing on the teddy bear Stiles had given him as a toy for the dog. “Ok, you’re probably too young to learn how to play fetch, but, um, catch!” Corey threw the bear and grinned as Growler lunged towards it, chomping down on the toy and shook his head, uttering playful yips as he wrestled with it. The chimera sat on the floor, pulling on the bear’s leg whenever it went past, smiling wider as the puppy growled and his tail wagged.

Corey stroked his head with one thumb, marvelling at the smoothness of the dog’s fur and the bright, almost dark blue of his eyes as they looked at him. Suddenly Growler released the bear with a huff and collapsed onto his stomach. “Growler?! Oh, you’re asleep.” Corey released the breath he had been holding and patted his dog gently. “You’re the best present I’ve ever got, and it wasn’t even my birthday…” He picked up the puppy carefully and set him on the couch, lying back next to him. “Pretty tired too, hmm, at least you haven’t peed all over Stiles’ floor yet.” Corey blinked, but felt the weight of the day dragging him down. One moment he was resting his eyes, the next, Growler was sitting in his lap and Stiles was smiling down at him. “Oh!”

“It’s alright, Corey.” He ruffled the younger chimera’s hair affectionately. “I didn’t mean to wake you, can’t say the same for him though.”

Corey nodded and petted his dog as Stiles moved around to sit beside him. “Are you ok?”

“Tired. It’s been a busy day.”

“Next few are going to be mental.” Corey pointed out, watching as the Emperor grunted and stood up again to pour himself a drink. He shook his head when Stiles gestured at him with the bottle. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah, but I have some good news.”

“What?”

“Approximately fifteen minutes ago, the combined might of our Naval and chimera forces launched a devastating strike on the cities all along the north and south coasts of the Japanese mainland.” He smiled grimly. “Greenberg is already packaging it as “The Emperor’s Fury”, video, audio, 3D models, the works. He’ll push it out across the Empire by morning.”

“What cities?” Corey looked at him, not liking the way Stiles’ eyes were glowing, the smirk on his face. “Do you know?”

“They told me the names, but I forgot them as soon as I heard. It’s inconsequential, I’ll rename them all once we win anyway.” 

_And what about all the innocent civilians killed in the bombardment?_ Corey asked himself silently, not responding as Stiles sat back down next to him, their shoulders rubbing together. He pressed his lips together when he felt the Emperor’s eyes on him.

“What is it, Corey?”

“How many people died, do you think?”

“Thousands, maybe more, why?”

“How does that not bother you?” Corey stared at him as Stiles shrugged.

“They’re the enemy, Corey, you can’t have a global empire without defeating your enemies. And there are a lot of bad guys out there.” The Chimera Emperor’s eyes pulsed purple. “But don’t worry, once the Blight Walkers go in-”

“What?” He gasped, standing up as Growler yelped and was dropped to the floor. “Crap, sorry, puppy!”

“He’ll be ok, Corey.” Stiles smiled and patted the dog on the head as it latched onto the teddy bear again. “I’m guessing you have problems with my deployment of the plague carriers?”

“Those too?” The chimera shook his head furiously, “Don’t do that, please Stiles, every time you deploy them to a region, they just make it harder for us to govern it afterwards. Just ask Jackson and look at all the trouble he has in his territories.”

“You think I should call them back?”

“Yeah, I do.” Corey met his gaze determinedly. “And you don’t need them, ok? The bombardment was a reasonable response to the Oni attacking our forces, but you have to go yourself, show them that you’re the Emperor, _our Emperor_ , that they should love you just like everyone else. I’ll talk to Greenberg, get our propaganda teams into gear. But you unleash those monsters and we’ll have trouble in Japan for years to come.”

“Hmm.” Stiles nodded, considering his words. Finally, stood up and patted Corey’s cheek gently, smiling at him. “You’re right. That decision was driven by anger; if anyone is going to instil terror into my future subjects, it’s going to be me!”

 _Not exactly what I was hoping for._ Corey thought to himself as Stiles walked over to the phone. He sat down on the couch, and helped Growler back up as the puppy wagged his tail and licked his hand. Corey smiled absently, watching Stiles talk to his Generals, looking down in time to see the puppy industrially chewing on the edge of Stiles’ cushion. “Hey! Stop that!” He picked up the snarling puppy and pulled the cushion from his mouth. “Crap. Um, sorry, Stiles.” 

“It’s fine, Corey.” Stiles sat down beside him again, his mood much lighter as he played with the dog. “You happy to have him?”

“Are you kidding? He’s the best thing ever!” The younger chimera grinned. “I never had a puppy before.”

“Good. So, you thought any more about my offer? To move in, I mean?”

“Well, yeah, but aren’t we all going to Theo’s and then to Japan?”

“Yes,” Stiles nodded, leaning against Corey’s shoulder. “But when we come back, victorious, at last, will you live here? Once Theo arrives too, it shouldn’t be awkward.”

“It’s not awkward now,” Corey smiled and lay back against one side of the couch, Stiles sitting up and shuffling down to be opposite him, his legs open so Corey could lie flat. “Nope, not even like this! But, uh, I need to bring Growler with me, when we go to the Fount of Glory and Japan.”

“Hmm, are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Yeah, I’ll keep him safe, look.” Corey picked up Growler and vanished from sight.

“Mmh, that would work fine, except for the fact that I can hear him growling.” Stiles said with a laugh as Corey reappeared.

“Damn it.” He frowned. “I thought it would work since I can shield heartbeats as well. Hmm, Theo did say that he was going to make me an armored puppy carrier!”

“Well, that’s a whole new meaning to APC,” Stiles muttered. He pointed at the dog. “I think he needs to go to the bathroom again.”

“Ok, I’ll bring him now.” Corey jumped up, carrying Growler with him as he ran towards the roof garden on the other side of the living room, stopping to pick up a handful of treats. “See you in a minute!”

“I’ll be in the bedroom.” Stiles called out, finishing his drink.

 

Stiles pointed at the cushion in the corner of the room. “Put Growler in there, as much as he’s the cutest puppy ever, I’m not letting him sleep on the bed.”

“Ok.” Corey nodded, then froze. “Wait, I only came in to say goodnight to you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Corey, I want you to sleep beside me.” Stiles grinned as the younger chimera flushed. “You’re a lot more comfortable to hug than a pillow!”

“Thanks, I think.” He frowned, pulling off his trousers. “I left my sleep t-shirt in my apartment.”

“Does it look as though I’m complaining?” 

“Fine.” Corey smirked and placed his sleeping puppy onto the cushion, walking across the thick carpet to the bed, pulling back the covers and sliding inside. He swallowed as Stiles flicked his eyes across his bare chest. “Um, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What?”

“It’s about Liam.”

“Commander Strauss briefed me about the incident.” Stiles nodded. “It’s unfortunate.”

“That’s one way of putting it.” Corey said carefully. “There’s more; Rachel wasn’t working alone, she had help from Satomi’s pack, near the Fount of Glory. We don’t know which of them it was, we don’t know how deep the corruption goes, we don’t even know what they are planning.”

“I see.” Stiles lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. “Continue to monitor the situation, and keep an eye on both packs. I want to see what they’ll do next. Check in with my Watchers, they’ll have a report on Liam’s movements.”

“As you command, Emperor.”

“As for Liam himself, leave him to me, I will gauge his loyalties personally.”

“Right.” Corey muttered, rolling over to look at Stiles better. “In the interests of your safety, maybe it’s better if their numbers were reduced? Or if we brought in some more werewolf chimeras instead?”

“I’ll consider it.” Stiles smirked in the darkness. _Half an hour ago you talked me out of unleashing our most terrifying chimeras, and now you want to kill half the werewolves on the basis of one conversation? Fascinating._ He felt Corey press back against him and rolled over to hug the chimera closer, arms slipping around him naturally. Stiles didn’t fall asleep for a long time, his thoughts dwelling on the Kitsune and Nogitsune, on the fire and death he had showered on their cities, the final image before he drifted off was his throne room, and the defeated foxes lying broken and bleeding before him…

 

“Woah, there it is!” Josh pointed out the window, gesturing for his brother to join him, his voice falling to a whisper as the convoy of buses rolled along the smooth, freshly laid roads towards the global center of chimera production. “The Fount of Glory…”

Jason felt a shiver of excitement race down his spine, looking between the trees as the massive superstructure of rock and metal finally came into view. “That must be the Rhino’s Horn!”

“The Emperor raised that himself, you know?”

The twins turned to the teenager who had spoken, her eyes shining as she joined them by the window. Josh nodded. “Yeah, we heard about that, can you imagine having been there to see it?”

“Just being here, being chosen,” She smiled wider, “That’s enough of a privilege! I’m Karen.”

“Josh.”

“Jason.”

“I know, I saw you at the evaluation session, but there wasn’t much time for talking.” She stepped back from their seats, heading back to the front of the bus. “I’m sure I’ll see you on the inside.”

“See you.” Josh glanced at his brother as they began to slow down. “You sleep most of the way?”

“Yeah, you?”

“No.” He grinned. “Too excited! Oh, hey, look.” The bus stopped and the recruiter stood up, walking to the second row and pulling out another clip board. “It’s all paperwork with these guy, huh?”

“That would be so we do not lose track of you!” She smiled at their suddenly nervous expressions. “As you will soon find out, the grace and glory of the Emperor enhances all senses. But there is something else you all must know: The Chimera Emperor Himself will be arriving in the Fount of Glory, here, in a matter of days. Those of you who survive the implantation process will be the part of the battalion that will accompany His Imperial Greatness in the quest to conquer Japan, and finally unite the Empire!” She finished reading the press release attached to the clipboard as the teenagers whispered excitedly at each other. Josh’s eyes narrowed as the recruiter sighed and crumpled the piece of paper, tossing it into the bin.

“Hmm.”

“What?” Jason whispered, the grin slipping from his face. “What is it, bro?”

“I’m not sure.” Josh shook his head, forcing a smile. “Hey, the Emperor’s coming here, that’s cool, right?”

“Uh, yeah, of course.” Jason leaned in close, lips brushing against his ear, talking quietly so only his brother could hear. “Once we get a moment to ourselves, tell me what’s really wrong.”

Josh nodded and stood up as his name was called. He grabbed his bag, his twin following him as they stepped off the bus and onto the end of a long line heading into the base of the Rhino’s Horn. “Oh, that might take a while…” 

 

The Chimera Emperor walked slowly down the perfectly kept hedgerows of his garden, the Guardians following him a few steps behind, silent save for the gentle tingle of their armor links. _They look good, Greenberg was right about them anyway, even if they look more like the Imperial Guard from Star Wars…but I suppose that’s fitting, I can shoot electricity from my fingertips!_ Stiles laughed softly to himself and took a left turn, heading towards the pools. The day had been hot, easily into the hundred and teens, but the evening was somewhat cooler. Stiles wiped sweat from his forehead, glancing back at the palace, the top of the ziggurat was lost in a heat haze. _Not much cooler._ He stopped walking as the sound of splashing water reached his ears. The Chimera Emperor frowned, listening carefully. “Ah, good, you’re by yourself. Wait here.” He instructed the Guardians behind him, proceeding alone, entering the pool area as Liam swam under the water. Tall trees overhead cast shadows across much of the tiled surface of the hidden garden and Stiles smirked as he watched the werewolf’s naked form cross the pool towards him. Liam surfaced with a gasp, pushing water from his eyes and blinking up at him.

“Emperor? I…I didn’t expect anyone else to be here.”

“I figured as much, but you don’t have to leave.” Stiles grabbed a towel and held it out to him. “Please get out, I need to talk to you.”

Liam nodded and pulled himself out of the water, noticing the way Stiles looked away from him as he dried off, an unusual change in the Alpha Chimera’s behaviour. “Are you ok?”

“How well did you know Rachel?” Stiles asked, ignoring his question, his attention seemingly focused on the honeysuckle spilling over the hedge. “Liam?”

“Yeah, I, uh, we were sleeping together. But, um, she was using me.” He inched around Stiles to see his face, “I wasn’t part of her plan.”

“I never said you were.”

“But you and Corey are thinking it.” He ran a hand down his chest. “What do I have to do to prove that I’m loyal to you? Do you want me to kneel down again, like the first time?”

“That’s not enough.” Stiles pushed past him and into the shaded area, sitting on a lounger. Liam followed him over, kneeling down anyway. The Alpha Chimera raised a brow as the werewolf unwrapped his towel and threw it onto another chair. 

“Ok, what do I have to do? What do you want me to do?”

Stiles let his eyes roam over Liam’s body, dipping down to look at the semi-hard cock between his legs. “Nervous?”

“A little, but I can be whatever you want me to be.” The werewolf swallowed hard, forcing himself to look in Stiles’ eyes. “I can suck-”

“No.” The Emperor interrupted him quickly, reaching over to grab the towel and pushed it back into Liam’s hands. “What do you know about the rebellion?”

“Nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Stiles, Emperor, I hated Kira.” He pressed on, cheeks flushing as he watched Kanima claws emerge from Stiles’ nails. “No one deserved your wrath more. And the rebels, traitors in my own pack, in Satomi’s, in the others, I don’t know anything about them, only what Rachel told me before she died.”

“Corey has suggested a cull.” Stiles replied after a moment. “I am inclined to agree with him.”

“Please, give my pack a chance to prove their loyalty.” Liam begged him. “I, I’ll make sure there’s no more trouble, report any suspicions or anything I find out to you or Corey or whoever!”

“Ah, but Liam, you seem to forget that I am always watching.” He grinned as his eyes pulsed suddenly, a Watcher de-cloaking beside the werewolf.

“Agh!” Liam scrambled backwards, slipping on the tiles and tumbling into the water. He surfaced and stared at the strange, grey colored chimera squatting beside the Chimera Emperor. “How long has that been there?”

“He follows you,” Stiles explained, gesturing for the werewolf to get out of the pool again. “Ever since you got your pack. So, remember that, the next time you suspect a traitor in your midst.” The Emperor walked back to the entrance, pausing as his Watcher re-cloaked and glanced at Liam. “This is the last time we will have such a pleasant conversation about treachery, do you understand?”

“Yes, Emperor.”

“Good.” Stiles nodded. “Gather your pack, you’ll be joining us at the Fount of Glory for the final mustering.” He swept out of the garden without looking at the werewolf again, nodding instead at his bodyguards, the group making their way back to the Imperial Palace, the setting sun glinting off the slick black sides of the ziggurat.

 

Theo passed through the selection chamber, listening as the recruiter from the capital explained about the latest group. _Hmm, more of the same, but all eager, that’s something I suppose. Wait!_ He held up a hand, turning to face her. “Did you say twins?”

“That’s right, Josh and Jason-”

“I don’t care about their names.” Theo dismissed her with a wave. “Get me those twins!”

“Yes, First Chimera.”

He turned to his assistant, “Have the side-rooms emptied if needed, and prepared.”

“Yes, First Chimera.”

Theo smirked to himself and walked towards Essence Storage, talking to himself. “Twins! The last set we had were a very effective flying unit, until the Russians got them. But still, this is quite the opportunity. I’m thinking Elementals, yes, fire and frost? Or maybe water and earth? We still have some Skinwalker essence left…” He waited for the secure doors to lift and ducked inside. Theo walked down the long lines of steel cylinders, passing through the more mundane collections of werewolves and other animals, until he got to the third category. “Here we go.” He frowned and typed in the passcode, watching the cylinder spin around and slide open, the vials of essence stacked in tiers dozens of feet into the air. 

“How do you bottle wind?” Theo chuckled to himself, plucking the vial from its shelf. “And, yes, ice, we already have several of those, but none that can merge with a wind elemental and form a chimera capable of both flight and bringing blizzards! But we’ll need a common base for them to be built on and merge with. Hmm.” Theo shut the cylinder again and walked back to the first category, “I’m not sure, werewolf is always a good base, but, a fully evolved Kanima has wings…” He nodded and grabbed the vial, returning to the bustling lab to see surgeries in full swing, more and more humans being converted into chimeras, the spray of blood pleasing to his eye. The First Chimera grinned and swept into the side-lab, his smile widening as he saw the twins waiting for him inside. _And such handsome boys they are too!_

 

Josh glanced at Jason, but his brother shrugged, neither of them sure why they had been pulled to one side. He sighed and looked around the lab; smaller than the rest of the complex, only a few steel slabs lying in the middle of the room, the walls and floor painted bright white, it almost hurt to look at it. 

“Hey,” Jason nudged him as the doors slid open and a man entered. The teenager frowned for a moment, before his eyes opened wide. “You’re the First Chimera! We’ve see you on TV!”

Theo smirked a little, surprised, but nodded. “That’s right. I’m Theo, and you’re?”

“Jason,” He gestured at his twin. “This is my brother, Josh.”

“Hmm.” The First Chimera let his eyes trail over each of them in turn; they were hot, neither of them had any stubble, with handsome faces that made them look a little younger than sixteen but that wasn't a problem for Theo. Their hair was cut in the same style, dark brown, almost black in Jason’s case. He stepped fully inside, the doors closing behind him. “Yes, you will do nicely. Get undressed please, all the way.” He moistened his lips, feeling his cock harden as the twins followed his instructions, standing up once they were naked. Jason was the better built of the two; developed pectoral muscles, drawing the eye down towards his abs, not quite visible under his smooth, tanned skin. Not that Josh wasn't fit either, his nipples hardening in the cool air of the surgery. Theo smiled, showing his teeth as he stood in front of Jason. _Exactly the type Stiles would enjoy! But he won’t be here until tomorrow…_

Jason swallowed hard as he felt the First Chimera’s hand on his chest, his heart beating fast. He glanced at his brother as Theo’s other hand was placed on Josh’s right pectoral. The First Chimera closed his eyes, seeming to listen for a moment, and Jason took the opportunity to study the handsome face of the Emperor’s most important chimera. But the moment passed too quickly for him to commit it to memory, his blue eyes connecting with the First Chimera’s crimson gaze. “Err…”

“Interesting, very interesting.” Theo moved away, picking up the chart beside them. “Now, for some repeated questions. Any skin grafts or other DNA additions that are not your own?”

“No.” They answered together.

“There’s nothing on your medical histories, so any major illnesses, hospital visits, broken bones, that sort of thing?”

“Nothing like that.” Josh shook his head.

“Um, I had a busted knee from football a few years ago.” Jason said, pointing at his left leg. “It healed pretty well.”

“It’s not really important,” Theo assured him. “As a chimera, you’ll feel better than you’ve ever felt. Now, for the fun stuff: scoring!” He dropped the chart and looked at another one. “Both of you scored high in IQ, Josh a little more, both high in fitness, Jason a little more, and both, wow,” Theo glanced at them. “Both achieving a perfect mark in loyalty and knowledge of the Empire. I’m impressed.”

“Thank you.” Josh replied, feeling his teeth beginning to chatter.

“Thanks.” Jason added, looking at Theo. “So, um, what are we going to become?”

“Let me just turn up the heat.” The First Chimera flicked the thermostat to high and moved back to face them. “As twins, you have a very rare ability: once you are supernatural creatures you will be able to merge with each other and create a more powerful version of yourselves. Werewolf twins are very rare, but once united, pose a devastating threat to anything that faces them. For chimeras, this threat is doubled. Because you don’t just become one thing when you merge, you become two things, or rather, one unified chimera with the powers of both individuals.”

“Wow!”

“That sounds awesome!”

“Yes, it does.” Theo grinned at them. “You will represent one of the core ideas of the Empire: glorious unity! I will make you into chimeras now; Elementals to be exact. Josh, you’ll be air, wind, fury, and you can fly.”

The teenager grinned at his brother. “This is gonna be so cool!”

“And me?” Jason looked at Theo.

“Ice, protection, power.” The First Chimera reached out a hand to push his chin up, the teenager disappointed. “Just wait until you see yourself, you will be glorious.”

“Ok.”

“And to ensure stability, you’ll be first turned into non-venomous Kanimas and then Elementals.” Theo gestured at the slabs. “Take your places, you’ll be out for a few days, don’t be alarmed; the Emperor himself will Awaken you.”

“Cool.” Jason whispered as he laid himself out on the table, shivering slightly at the cool metal, his eyes closing as Theo injected them both with the sedative, his last thoughts were of the First Chimera’s smile, his white teeth, and then nothing but darkness.

 

Garrett frowned as he drove through the next town on his list. It was the same as all the others; deserted, decrepit, posters and advertisements faded and yellow, going back thirty years, then twenty, and finally, here, only ten years. He knew he was getting closer; the air growing thick and heavy, fog and cloud becoming increasingly hard to see through, confusing even his enhanced vision. Garrett stopped the car on the far edge of the town, staring at the enormous wall of ominous grey cloud that stretched as far as he could see in either direction, cutting the highway down the middle. 

The Löwenmensch got out and took his map with him. He glanced back at the farewell message on the billboard. “Weaverville.” Garrett circled the town and nodded, there could be no mistake about it now. “Going in a big circle around Beacon Hills, but they started thirty years ago. If this pattern holds, they should have gone through…” He trailed off, tracing his finger through the towns surrounding Beacon Hills. “Susanville next. The people here have no imagination…But it’s odd; why leave that town for last? There’s always been power in Beacon Hills, but right when they were meant to, the Ghost Riders avoided it.” Garrett picked up the map as thunder rolled overhead, lightning flashing in the distance. “Getting closer.” 

 

The Löwenmensch climbed back into the car and drove on, through dozens of smaller villages and farming communities. The weather shifted violently from grey fog and storm clouds, to bright sun-drenched fields and azure skies, the Ghost Riders leaving their mark on every town they harvested. “But not the one where he lived.” Garrett tapped an irritated tempo on the steering wheel, trying to figure out the mystery. “Was it fear, or respect, or something else that kept them away? Did they somehow know that Stiles would become the Alpha Chimera? Do they even care about such things? They’re meant to just be a force of nature, and nothing I’ve ever encountered has suggested that they care about anything other than the harvest.” His musings were interrupted as a lightning bolt buried itself in the road ahead of him, a lone figure emerging from the air. “Shit.”

 

“I’ve told you before, I don’t like that plane.” Stiles glared at the captured presidential jet on the runway outside the Imperial Palace. “Besides, we’ll be in the air for, what, forty minutes?”

“It’ll take hours otherwise.” Corey protested, “And you can’t just turn up in your old Jeep anymore, Stiles. Air Force One is the best plane we’ve got, and…what?”

“It’s not Air Force One, Corey,” He grinned, “Try Chimera Force One!”

“Ugh, I hate you.” The younger chimera grimaced as Stiles laughed. “Look, it’s the one with the most room; there’s already three C-130s following us with all the equipment and people you need to bring with you. This plane is just for you.”

“Alright, alright, no need to whine.” Stiles winced. “You know I hate it when you do that. Now, c’mon, I want to see what’s inside.”

“You never even looked inside? It’s been sitting out here for three months! They even repainted it just for you!” Corey glared at him and bent over to pick up Growler, wrapping the lead around his wrist. “Our bags are already on board, as are the advisers and the Guardians, and-”

“Ok, ok, ok.” Stiles pushed Corey ahead of him to stall any more conversation. “I get it, they’re all waiting for me.” He walked up the stairs and stepped inside the aircraft. “Huh, it’s pretty cool actually.”

“This is your seat, Emperor.” 

Corey sat beside him as Stiles strapped in. He balanced Growler on his lap and accepted the folder offered to him, hearing the engines speed up. “Ok, so, the good news is that a flood of propaganda is coming out of the Ministry for Chimera Enlightenment, all directed at both burying the loss in Japan, and emphasizing your imminent victory over the entire world.” He grinned at Stiles as the Emperor swallowed and grabbed his hand. “Um, you have flown before, right?”

“Not in a plane.” Stiles muttered. “Wings are fine, you can stay close to the ground. This…there’s literally a metal floor beneath me and nothing else!”

“How about a strong drink?”

“It’s eight in the morning, Corey!” Stiles glared at him as the engines kicked up a gear and a howling filled his ears. He gritted his teeth as his stomach sunk into the seat and the plane lifted off, crushing the younger chimera’s hand.

Corey kept his other arm around Growler, the puppy burying his head between the seats. “It’s alright puppy!” The plane levelled out and he grunted as Stiles released his hand. “Thanks…”

“Sorry. That was actually a lot better than I expected.” The Emperor glanced at him. “Are you ok?” _No pain, Corey._

“Thanks.” He shook his hand a few times and then pulled his dog back onto his lap, a chew toy pushed into Growler’s mouth as Corey used him to prop the folder open. “Ok, so, spy reports indicate that the Japanese civilians are largely unaware of the change in power, but know they are about to be invaded, and several major cities are still burning after the bombardment. And, um, something about silver bullets?” He arched a brow at Stiles.

“Yeah, we need them to defeat the Oni, it’s their one weakness.”

“Oh, well, Archon Hale is shipping them, in person, to the Rhino’s Horn.”

“Hmm,” Stiles frowned. “Jackson is coming too, isn’t he?”

“That’s right.” Corey checked the folder, “He says he wants to become a full chimera, in order to serve you better.”

“More likely to serve himself better.” The Emperor shook his head as Corey gestured at the werewolf’s photo. “No, he’s been a good Archon, and the Southern Region is a hell of a grenade to give to anyone. Theo likes a challenge, it will be interesting to see if he succeeds with Jackson; I have several other werewolves I would like to bend to my will.”

“Right.” Corey looked at him as a Guardian walked past on patrol. “Emperor, um, Jackson, Peter Hale, Liam, Satomi, both of their packs; that’s a lot of werewolves all in one place at the same time.”

“I know.” Stiles grinned, steepling his fingers. “You might even say that it is the perfect opportunity for a traitor to strike.”

Corey nodded his understanding, closing the file. “You think of everything, Stiles.”

“That’s why I’m the Emperor and they’re still barely a step above animals.” 

 

“We’re coming in to land now, Emperor.” Corey told him as the aircraft shuddered and the flaps extended. “The, uh, runway is kinda new so there might be some, uh, skidding.” He offered his hand as Stiles glared at him.

“How ‘new’ is new?”

“A few weeks.” Corey admitted. “They pancaked a few residential areas to create it and the support buildings. If it makes you feel any better, the True Alpha’s house is now part of the fuel tank yard.”

“Strangely, that does improve my mood.” Stiles growled as the plane touched down, the roar of the engines and impact of the tires making him grunt. “Are we flying to Japan too, or sailing?”

“I don’t know, I’m sure your military advisers can answer that question better.” Corey said, picking up Growler after letting him walk around the cabin. “But we already have three fleets with equipment and weapons approaching Japan, we’ll probably fly. In this.” He added as Stiles’ face brightened for a moment.

“Damn it. Fine, I can ask them.” The Emperor stood up. “Let’s go.”

“You first.” Corey let him pass and gestured for the Guardians to go after their master.

Stiles walked down the steps, grinning as soon as he spotted Theo waiting for him on the red carpet at the foot of the stairs, “Theo!”

“Emperor,” The First Chimera stepped forward, a dozen of his chimeras lined up behind him. “You honor us with your presence.” He smiled as Stiles embraced him, the two kissing briefly before pulling apart. Theo gestured to his right. “This is Dr Kadar, foremost genius of our chimera development programs.”

“It is a privilege to be in your presence, oh Glorious One!” Dr Kadar knelt in front of him.

“Rise.” Stiles let his eyes glow, feeling the power ripple across him. He shook the man’s hand, still smiling. “Theo has told me a lot about your work. I am looking forward to viewing Project Mythic for myself, and bringing its immense power to bear on our enemies.”

“Of course, Emperor.”

Corey followed the Guardians down the stairs, careful not to step on any of their cloaks or drop his wriggling puppy. Once on the tarmac, he let Growler stand on his own, the dog running around to sniff the edges of the stairs, straining at his leash. Corey looked at Theo as the older chimera grinned and hugged him. “Hey Theo.”

“Aww, he’s so cute, Corey!”

“I know, he probably needs to go to the bathroom though.” He sighed, looking over at the Emperor, deep in conversation with Dr Kadar. “It’s kinda undignified. Um, excuse me.”

Theo nodded and smirked as he watched Corey take his puppy towards the massive front tires of the aircraft. He turned back as Stiles looked at him. “Huh?”

“I said, where’s the Guardian Prime?”

“He’s watching the prisoner, or interrogating someone, I’m not sure which.” Theo smiled, but stopped when Stiles didn’t. “He’s back at the Rhino’s Horn, Emperor.”

“Ok.” Stiles nodded at him, gesturing for Corey to join them. “Let’s go. Corey, I need you to find the Guardian Prime and brief him on the werewolf situation. Both of those Archons will land tonight, and I know Connor will want to ensure security is tight enough.”

“Right.” Theo snorted softly.

“It’s better that I tell you instead of him; he’ll report directly to me.” Stiles replied, “Leave your puppy in my rooms, I’m sure you have someone trust-worthy to look after Growler, Theo?”

“You named him _Growler_?” The chimera looked at Corey as they walked towards the assembled SUVs. “I thought you were joking with me.”

“He bites everything and he growls a lot.” Corey explained, glaring at Theo’s smirk. “You shut up! He’s my dog and I’ll call him what I want!”

Stiles looked at Theo and shook his head, frowning at him.

“Sorry,” Theo wrapped one arm around the younger chimera. “Hey, c’mon, Corey, I’m sorry.”

“Right.” He replied moodily, picking up his puppy and got into the first SUV, hugging the dog to his chest. Theo climbed in beside him as the Emperor was directed towards the one behind, Dr Kadar eagerly following as he talked about genetic manipulation of otters. Corey felt Theo’s eyes lingering on him and he finally sighed and looked at the chimera. “What?”

“I’m sorry, and I’m glad you’re here.”

“We’re here to prepare for an invasion, Theo.”

“The last one ever. Ever, Corey!” He grinned, “As if Stiles hasn’t already done enough, he’s going to bring peace to the world!”

 _Through blood and death and horror beyond imagining? Yeah, Theo, World Peace. Yay!_ Corey shifted uncomfortably as they left the airport on deserted roads. “So, um, where’s Connor?”

“You’ll find him in the detention level, ask for Scott Jr and he’ll be in the secure cells.” Theo grinned. “And have a look around, you might find something else that interests you down there.”

Corey thought about it for a moment, realization suddenly flashing across his mind. _Mason?!_ “He’s still alive?”

“Yeah, I wanted to wait until you got here.” Theo explained as they turned onto a street lined with people. He gestured out the window as they passed. “All here to see the Emperor. But, uh, yeah, have a look at Mason and tell me if you think he should become a chimera?”

Corey frowned, remaining silent as a complicated swirl of emotions flooded his thoughts. _Make him into a chimera? I mean, if the alternative is death, then maybe, but Mason wouldn’t want to be controlled. I saw him when he was captured, and we’ve been on opposite sides ever since Stiles returned after losing Theo. And I don’t want him back, but, hmm. I need to think about this._ “Hey!” He pulled Growler away from the other chimera. “Stop chewing on Theo’s sweater!” The puppy growled playfully back at him and Theo laughed.

“I guess it’s a good name after all, Corey.”

 

“Fanfare is great and all,” Stiles commented as they walked down the long chamber towards the Project Mythic labs. “But I want to see my Legendary chimeras!” He looked at the team of scientists as they gathered around him. “I can almost feel them, and they’re stable, you said?”

“Yes Emperor, it’s how we’ve been able to keep the normal chimeras from the failure state without your presence here in the Fount of Glory.” Dr Kadar explained, moving to one side of the heavy blast door. He looked at Theo, counting down. “Three, two, one, now!”

Stiles smirked as the door opened and he stepped inside the darkened room. “Shut the door, and release them.”

“Err, yes Emperor.” Dr Kadar hurried to the side panel. “Perhaps we should move to the observation room, just in case? It’s lead-lined and reinforced.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Theo grinned as he stood to one side, watching Stiles’ eyes burn in the low light, purple suns in the darkness. “Do it, and prepare to witness the realized potential of the Alpha Chimera!” _All this time, so much death, so much blood, and finally, I have completed the work the Dread Doctors started all those long years ago. I have succeeded where they failed; the Overmind, the Legendary chimeras, and an entire world at our feet!_ He nodded at Stiles. “I’m here.”

“Good, it’s only fitting you should see this.” He lowered his eyes as the steel doors opened on three sides, grinding upwards, bright light spilling out. Stiles glanced at his hand, frowning as it trembled slightly. _I can already feel it, feel them. Come on, come closer._ The three chimeras were standing in front of them now, a plume of flame from the Dragon made Stiles smile wider.

“Uh, any time, Stiles!” Theo muttered, looking at the fearsome chimeras surrounding him. “Um-”

“Obey!” The Chimera Emperor raised his head, eyes blazing as he shouted the word. He grinned as the chimeras’ eyes flicked from amber to purple. “Kneel.” The Legendary chimeras moved as one, each lowering their head in time with the others. Stiles moved closer, resting his hand on the Kraken’s forehead. “Alexis.”

“Command me, Alpha!”

Theo felt his lips pull into a grin as Stiles moved onto the Manticore. “Yes!”

“Philip.” Stiles pressed his hand onto the chimera’s forehead, grinning as the powered surged through him. _Just like when I was doing the mass Awakenings for the armies, but so much better!_

“Command me, Alpha!”

The Chimera Emperor moved over to the final chimera, caressing the Dragon’s handsome face. “And finally, Nick.”

“Command me, Alpha!”

Stiles stood in front of the three Legendary chimeras, hands outstretched and tilted his head backwards, eyes burning a brighter purple than ever before. The power that flowed between the three of them was immense, a godly rush that spread through his entire body. Stiles laughed, quietly at first, before it became louder and then morphed into a roar that shook the glass of the observation room. “RAWRR!” Electricity and fire wrapped around his body and sparked off him as he drew on the powers of his three new chimeras. The Alpha Chimera looked down as his Kanima nails were replaced by Philip’s serrated claws, two mighty wings bursting from his back as his skin turned into armored scales. Stiles laughed again, turning around to look at Theo, the chimera on his knees, gasping.

“Uh! The power, I feel…rawrr!” He roared with Stiles, his eyes burning with purple fire, abilities strengthened beyond anything he had ever felt. “Nothing will stand in our way now!”

 

“Guardian Prime!”

Connor turned as his title was called out, dismissing the chimera in front of him with a wave of his hand. “Ah, the Minister for Chimera Intelligence. I take it then that the Emperor has arrived?”

“Yeah, but it’s you I need to talk to.” Corey frowned as he approached Connor, suddenly realizing he had never been alone with the chimera responsible for Stiles’ protection. There was a strange tension in the air between them, as his eyes skipped over Connor’s face. _Woah, I never noticed how hot he is…_ His ears were slightly too large for his head, but not in a way that was unattractive; his jaw strong and firm, somewhat narrow, though his cheekbones were perfectly sloped, hollowing out his cheeks. But for all his masculine hardness, Connor's nose and chin were rounded, almost soft, giving his face a youthful appearance, further enhanced by his clean-shaven cheeks, smooth to the point that Corey couldn't see any stubble. His hair was brown, eyes dark, though he couldn't tell what color they were under the purple glow. Corey swallowed, flushing crimson as the Guardian Prime frowned at him, realizing that he had stared at the chimera too long. _Oh man, but look at his lips! They’re so red and full, and kiss-_ He cut off the thought immediately. “Um, err, what?”

“Why do you need to speak to me?” Connor’s eyes locked onto Corey’s and he felt an uncomfortable clench in his stomach. He continued on, trying to ignore the feeling. “Does the Emperor require something?”

“Um, not exactly. I, err, I need to, um,” Corey was flustered, pulling his eyes away from Connor’s intense stare and looking instead at his chest. _Oh my god, he’s so hot. I wonder what he’s like shirtless? Does he wear trunks or briefs?_ The Guardian Prime had left his armor lying on the table next to the cells as his other Guardians watched the boy. Corey moistened his lips, flicking his gaze back up. “I need to debrief-err-brief you! On the werewolf situation!”

“More are coming?”

“That’s right.” Corey gestured at the table, thankful to sit down as his cock hardened in his pants, a bulge he wasn’t able to hide judging from the way Connor’s eyes darted up and down his body. He flushed darker and began to speak, reading from the file in front of him. But Corey was barely paying attention to the words, stumbling and stuttering over them as he glanced at the Guardian Prime. “Err, and the, um, the, err-”

“Stop.” Connor leaned across the table irritably and pulled the report towards him, reading it, even as he felt Corey’s eyes focus on him. “I see, so, we have four potential threats to the Emperor in one place, who could all be conspiring with each other?”

“Err, yeah, that was what I meant to say.”

“Hmm.” Connor leaned back. “This is a problem…”

Corey was aware that the Guardian Prime was talking, but he had zoned out of the conversation. _Damn! His arms are so awesome in that tight pullover! I bet he’s really hot shirtless! Oh, nod!_

“Right?” Connor saw Corey nod and continued, “So, we’ll protect the Emperor and you will…?”

 _I thought he was really muscular, but up-close, he kinda isn’t. The armor adds all that extra height and girth to make him look more imposing-_ Corey blinked. “Um, we’ll look out for the packs. I can, uh, get my teams back in the capital to actively monitor all communications in and out of the Fount of Glory and surrounding regions.” He breathed a sigh of relief as Connor nodded and Corey resumed silently drooling over him. _So, yeah, hot, muscular, tanned, I think he’s perfect…Crap, I have a crush on this guy too?_

“Minister?” Connor frowned again, _Maybe he didn’t get enough sleep or something? Sure is cute though…no! Stop thinking about that, the Emperor is my only focus._ “Minister, I was-”

“Please, call me Corey.” He grinned, eyes back to being bright and shinning. “I feel so old whenever someone calls me that.”

“Very well, Corey. You can call me Connor, it’s um, less formal.” The Guardian Prime stood and gestured at the cell. “It’s almost time for his afternoon snack.”

“Oh, right, um, well I was meant to be seeing another prisoner as well.” He stood up and there was an awkward pause between them. “Um, I…” Corey trailed off as his vision became blurry. He shook his head and accepted the hand that Connor offered him. _Aww, his skin is so warm and-_ The thought was cut off as Corey and Connor both staggered backwards, ripples of energy washing over their bodies. Corey grunted and looked up, seeing the other chimera’s eyes burning like the sun in front of him. He glanced at his hands, gasping as he was forced to shift, cloaking himself and then de-cloaking a moment later. “Connor?”

The Guardian Prime had doubled over, his head spinning, fangs forcing their way through his gums and claws elongating to an almost painful length. “Argh!” He slumped down, feeling the power surge through him and dissipate.

“What was that?”

“True power.” Connor grunted, taking his hand to get up, eyes shining bright, tears spilling down his face. “The power of a god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Corey/Connor? Or would you prefer to see Corey/Theo/Stiles? I'm not sure which way to go at the moment and both are valid options once Garrett, um, finds the Ghost Riders... So, I'd enjoy hearing your suggestions on his pairing.


	4. Secrets and Illusions

Corey grunted, putting his hand against the wall of the prison complex, the feeling of cold, rough stone under his skin grounded him to the world. His eyes still burned, aching as the purple glow turned his vision hazy. Corey had moved away from Connor a few minutes after the waves of power had swept through the corridor, every chimera in sight bending double, purple light bleeding from their eyes, their powers pulled to the surface. It had been painful for a minute afterwards, as though his skin had been ripped off, stretched, and then put back on. But now, Corey was grinning; the world was a little brighter, the air a little crisper, and his abilities felt super-charged: faster, stronger, more potent. 

The chimera stood up and looked at the numbers outside each darkened cell, the thick glass walls allowing him to see indistinct shapes moving around inside. “Number two-eighty-four, Connor said.” Corey muttered to himself and continued to move down the hallway. _Ok, leaving aside what just happened…Connor is crazy hot! How have I not noticed that before? He really believes Stiles is a god though, that’s kinda weird. Maybe he wouldn’t think that if he got to know…well, he’s been beside Stiles ever since he was turned into a chimera, I don’t-_ Corey’s thoughts ended abruptly as he stopped in front of the cell he was looking for, the number stamped in red above the wall. Corey looked around, seeing an emergency exit about twenty feet away, but no other guards or chimeras. He walked closer to the cell, chewing his lip as he looked at the keypad set into the wall next to the opaque sheet of glass. “Ok, let’s try…this one!” 

The glass shifted from opaque to clear in an instant, and Corey blinked as the cell filled with light. Mason was lying on the small cot on the left of the room, staring at the ceiling. He didn’t move even as the chimera knocked on the glass. “Hey!” Corey waited for him to notice, but Mason was looking determinedly upwards. “Hmm. Maybe he can’t hear me.” He pressed another button. “How about now?”

“Corey?” Mason sat up suddenly, staring at him. “It is you!”

“Hi.”

“You’re here to get me out, right?”

“Um, not exactly, no.” Corey shuffled uneasily. “You’re a rebel, you helped the resistance, it’s-”

“Corey! You have to let me out of here!” Mason cut across him and walked up to the glass. “Please, you have no idea what they’re doing to me in here! What Theo’s done, what he’s going to continue doing!”

“What do you mean?” He waited, but Mason avoided his eyes. “I know the Emperor wants to figure out what made the Beast-”

“He’s not an emperor!”

“You gonna keep interrupting me?” Corey glared at him. “I just left an entire corridor of Imperial Guardians who _believe_ that Stiles is a freakin’ god, not just the ruler of the entire planet. The rebellion is over, Mason, you chose the losing side, this is what you get.”

“And if I thought Theo was just going to kill me, then I’d make peace with that.” Mason looked at Corey, their eyes connecting, though the chimera felt none of the spark they used to have. “I just don’t want to be his plaything for the next however many years until he gets tired of me.”

“Plaything?”

“You know that Theo is violent, possessive, that he takes whatever he wants?” Mason waited until Corey nodded, before ploughing on, his voice beginning to shake. “He, um, he _took_ me.”

“Took?” Corey stared at him, frowned and then shook his head. “That’s, that’s not true, Theo wouldn’t do that.”

“He did! I was restrained, tied up, I didn’t want to do it, but he forced his cock into my ass and fucked me hard enough that I,” Mason’s voice broke and he shook his head. “I tried to resist, that it was-” 

“Sounds like you actually enjoyed it.”

“What?” Mason banged his hands on the glass wall. “Corey!”

“You’re not using the word,” The chimera pointed out, “I bet it was a while since you had a good deep fucking, right? And from Theo too, you should be honored!”

“I…” Mason trailed off, shaking his head. “You’re jealous of me? Do you know how fucked up that is, Corey?” When there was no answer, he continued. “Look, just, is there nothing you can do for me? Talk to…the Emperor-”

“That must have hurt.” Corey cut across him again, standing back with his arms folded, expression hard.

“Please, if I’m to die, let me just die. Corey, I need, please, just, I can’t let this become my life!” He sobbed, hands splayed against the glass, head bowed.

“Huh.” The chimera grunted, studying his ex-boyfriend. _It’s probably an act, he just wants me to help him escape._ “I’ll talk to the Emperor and First Chimera, see if Theo has got everything he needs from you, maybe move up the execution if that’s what you really want.”

“I want to be free!”

“You gave that option away as soon as you joined the rebels.” Corey glared at him, suddenly angry. “When Liam switched sides, he got you immunity, all you had to do was keep your head down and follow the rules!”

“Please, Corey, there was no way that was going to happen once Stiles unleashed his army on the world. Don’t you know how much blood is on your hands?!”

“You’re doing a great job convincing me to let you out.” The chimera smirked at him. 

“I’m sorry. Corey, you’re my only hope here, look, if you can’t let me out, at least do something for Scott’s son. He’s just a little kid, there’s no reason to keep him locked up.” Mason kept his voice even, and his eyes on Corey’s. “Please.”

“Not a chance in hell.” Corey shook his head. “The Guardian Prime himself is here to ensure that Scott Jr dies, and with him, all traces of the rebellion. Don’t worry, though, they won’t let the boy suffer.” He watched as Mason pushed off the glass and back towards the middle of the cell. “But there might be something I can do; there are still werewolves in Beacon Hills, they might want to bury the body themselves, right?”

“That’s it? That’s all you can do?” Mason yelled at him, “What about Liam? He’d help me if he could!”

“What would you do if I let you out?” Corey asked him suddenly. “Would you run away and never return? Or would you find more people to stir into rebellion? Would you try and kill the Emperor and his loyal servants, like those other times? You say that we are the monsters, the ones responsible for all the death and destruction in the world, and yet who is it that was raiding peaceful towns and villages and enslaving teenagers to fight in their battles? It’s you, Mason, I know what you did for the rebellion, and it wasn’t consulting on strategy.” He smiled cruelly as Mason sank back down onto his bunk, hands clasped and head bowed. “You’re going to die, that much is assured, and maybe Theo did force you, but I don’t really care about that, not anymore.”

“So, I mean nothing to you?”

Corey nodded wordlessly, reaching over to mute the microphones and speakers. He sighed and tapped another button, the glass wall reverting to its cloudy nature. “Not nothing, but not more than Theo or Stiles.” 

 

Connor rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand, pain blooming across his forehead. Corey had just left, to see another prisoner, but the Guardian Prime was still feeling the effects of his master’s divine power. _I wonder what prompted that display, though? Has He discovered some new ability or hidden talent? I feel more alive and in tune with Him than ever before!_ Connor glanced up as a slot behind them opened and a tray was pushed through. “Ah, snack time. Take this to the boy.” He grabbed the tray and handed it off to one of the Guardians standing in front of the cell. “I’m taking a moment, stay alert.”

“Yes, Guardian Prime!”

Connor nodded and walked slowly along the corridor, unknowingly following in Corey’s footsteps. His thoughts turned towards the other chimera. _The Minister for Chimera Intelligence…though he did ask me to call him Corey. And, damn! He’s so cute, especially when he was stuttering through that report. Ok, so, it was annoying too, but…why am I even thinking about him? I serve the Emperor…that alone can be my focus._ Connor slowed to a stop as he heard Corey’s voice up ahead. He was talking to that prisoner, Mason. The Guardian Prime frowned when he heard Mason beg Corey to release him, let him escape, claws sliding out quickly, ready to strike. Connor blinked as Corey spoke, realizing that the chimera wasn’t about to betray the Emperor. _That’s a relief, I wouldn’t want to have had to put you down, Corey…Wait, he’s talking about the child._ He nodded approvingly as Corey refused to budge on that position either, an idea sparking into his mind when the chimera offered to return the body to the werewolves. _That would demonstrate the Emperor’s power!_ He turned away quickly, not wanting to be seen or heard by the other chimera. But as Connor walked back to his post, he couldn’t stop thinking about Corey’s face and mouth and lips and…

 

Stiles released his influence over the three Legendary chimeras and gasped as his skin tingled. “ _That_ was power!” He chuckled softly as the chimeras rose and Theo accepted his hand and stood beside him. “Although, I’m going to need a new shirt.”

“I’m sure we can come up with clothing that has holes for the wings.” Theo muttered, still slightly dazed from his experience. “Or, maybe, you could just go shirtless like the rest of the flying chimeras?”

“Haha, I like that idea, Theo.” Stiles laughed good-naturedly and looked at Dr Kadar as the man emerged from the observation room. “What did you think?”

“I am humbled to be in your presence, o great Emperor!” Dr Kadar bowed deeply and glanced at the three chimeras flanking the Alpha Chimera. “What now?”

“Continue with your research, Theo told me that you are only scratching the surface of what can be achieved.” Stiles inspected his new chimeras as he spoke. “Is there anything more you require from them? Or can they be deployed now?”

“They are ready, we have their essences extracted and preserved for future chimeras and our own research.” Theo answered for the doctor. “Do you know where they’ll go?”

“Alexis,” Stiles turned to address the Kraken chimera. “The war has moved to Japan, the final holdouts. I need you to go there, secure a landing site for my armies; deep water so the ships can pull in close, and a wide beach to allow for many landings at once. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Emperor.” She bowed low and with a sharp flick of her wrists, the tentacles that spilled around her form were sucked back inside the hardened shell that had formed across her back. Alexis looked more like an ordinary chimera now, her eyes glowing purple, claws longer and more like shards of ice, but able to pass as a werewolf, Theo thought to himself, as he watched her walk out the door.

“Stiles?”

“Hmm?” The Chimera Emperor’s attention, and hands, were on Nick’s muscular chest, streaked with ash and smoke. “What is it?”

“The other two?”

“Philip, you will join the army mustering outside, there should be a group of Generals milling about too, so, go say hello!”

“As you command, Emperor.”

“But, you, Nick, hmm.” Stiles moistened his lips as he caressed the chimera’s pectoral muscles. “I’ll be keeping you closer to hand, much closer.” He smirked as he felt Theo press against him from behind. “Shock and awe, you’ll be the tip of the spear, joining us in combat; an elite chimera unit!” The Chimera Emperor moved away somewhat reluctantly, nodding at Dr Kadar, “You have my thanks, the work you have done here is spectacular!”

“Thank you, Emperor, but it would have been impossible without the guidance and knowledge of the First Chimera.”

“Uh, thanks.” Theo shrugged, looking at Stiles, “You know I’d do anything for you, and this represents the culmination of everything the Dread Doctors desired, everything they ever told me. We did it, Stiles, because of your vision, your strength, mythical creatures once again walk the Earth!”

Stiles smiled at them both and glanced at Nick. “Remain here, I will call for you when you are needed.”

“As you command, Alpha.”

“I think celebrations are in order, don’t you?” Stiles grinned and followed Theo and Dr Kadar as they talked excitedly about the possibilities that lay ahead of them. He let their voices fade out, his own thoughts eager and electrified. _Handsome chimeras are always good, but that power, that rush! Even if I thought we were ready before, there really is nothing that can stop me now! But there’s still so much to do, so many enemies still to crush, the rebellion lives on, even if it is just the werewolves. Perhaps they’ve had too much freedom, I should speak to my wolf on the inside, I wonder if-_

“Stiles? Are you coming?”

Theo’s voice shook him from his silent plotting and Stiles nodded, dashing the last few feet to get into the elevator beside him. “Living quarters, please, Corey should have returned by now.”

 

“I don’t care how luxurious my quarters are,” Stiles glared at the two of them, arms folded. “I’m not sleeping in that damn mausoleum!”

“Well, I guess my bed is big enough for three people.” Theo mused aloud with a smirk. 

“Three?” Corey looked up from where he was untying the lead around Growler’s neck. “I was gonna sleep in your spare room.”

“No, you weren’t.” Theo laughed at his expression, “C’mon, Corey, you can admit it now. And you know it’s better when all three of us are in the one bed; it’s just more comfortable.”

“Are you blushing, Theo?” Stiles grinned at him. “I know you’re hard, both of you, the scent is quite overpowering.”

“Don’t say that in front of my dog!” Corey placed his hands over Growler’s ear flaps as the two older chimeras laughed. “He’s still an innocent puppy!”

“Uh huh.” Theo shook his head as he and Stiles smiled. “Anyway, yeah, we’ll sleep together, and there doesn’t have to be any sexy time if that would make you uncomfortable, Corey.”

“It wouldn’t.” The chimera flushed, standing up to join them around the kitchen counter. “I’m fine sleeping on Theo!”

“Haha,” Stiles laughed again, his face smoothing out into the person Corey knew best, when he wasn’t being the Chimera Emperor. “No, no, I agree; he’s fun to sleep on.” 

“Yup!” Theo grinned and hugged them both close to him, feeling Corey melt into his embrace. “But, we can’t really justify sleep so soon, it’s only nine-thirty.”

“Huh.” Corey sighed and pulled away as Theo released him, walking towards the couch. “Um, can I ask you something, Theo?”

“I need to piss.” Stiles muttered and disappeared into the bathroom.

“What is it?” Theo smiled disarmingly as Corey hesitated. “I understand that you went and saw Mason today.”

“Yeah.”

“And he told you something…unpleasant?”

“I didn’t believe him.” Corey muttered, sitting down. “I mean, maybe you did…”

“Fuck him?” Theo arched a brow, sitting opposite him, the fire burning in the grate beside him casting an orange glow over his features. He saw Corey nod. “Yeah, I did. But, the thing is, Corey, he totally enjoyed it. I made sure he did.”

“He said he was restrained, that he didn’t want it to happen.”

“Well, of course he didn’t want to be fucked by me.” Theo shrugged, holding Corey’s gaze. “He still came all over the floor though, he still moaned and groaned and begged for more. Mason might not have wanted it, but he still needed it!”

“Huh.” Corey broke eye contact, looking at his hands as Stiles returned and sat beside him. “Did you hear all that?”

“Yeah.” Stiles placed a hand on the younger chimera’s shoulder, and looked at Theo. “I never told him to do that, Corey. But then, you know how we operate.”

“Traitors must be punished.”

“Exactly.” The Emperor nodded at Theo. “Did he reveal anything of note? Intelligence, knowledge about the chimeras, the Beast, anything?”

“Nothing.” Theo grunted. “And none of my tests have determined if he was another type of chimera other than a genetic chimera before he became the Beast. He is just human, got a tight asshole, but that’s about it.”

Corey wasn’t sure what to say, and stared at the fire instead. Stiles kept his hand on his shoulder and eventually the chimera looked up. “He doesn’t want it to happen again; he wants to die or be released.”

“We could make him into a chimera.” Theo offered, looking at them both. “Remake him, I mean.” 

“The idea has potential,” Corey agreed as Growler sat on his foot, chewing a toy. “We could roll him back into Liam’s pack, use him to keep an eye on the werewolves. We know they’re planning against us, that at least one in Liam’s pack and one in Satomi’s are actively working against us.”

“Hmm, it’s interesting.” Stiles nodded as they both looked at him. “I’ll think it over. There’s so many things to juggle right now; the war, the Kitsunes, and now werewolf plots. Still,” He laughed suddenly, looking out the window as the lights came on across the Fount of Glory. “This town just keeps on attracting mischief and mayhem.”

Corey yawned suddenly and stretched, looking at them both as they stared. “What? I’m tired, it was a long day, and we didn’t get here until five and-”

“Ok, ok,” Theo broke in, sighing dramatically. “I suppose we _can_ go to bed now…”

 

Corey finished putting his complaining puppy into his basket at the end of their bed, taking away the chew toy, until Growler fixed him with an accusing glare. “Err, you’re too damn cute, ok, here!” Corey laughed as the dog quickly latched onto the toy and pulled it from his grip. He looked up as Theo dimmed the lights and Stiles stripped down to his trunks. _Shit!_ Corey flushed as the two older chimeras smirked, smelling his instant hardon. His cock throbbed needily as Theo pulled off his t-shirt and shucked his pants, the semi in his bulging trunks enough to make Corey’s pulse tick higher. He moved towards the bed when Stiles and Theo slipped inside, leaving enough room in the middle for him. “Um, should I…?”

“You’ll be pretty hot, Corey,” Theo grinned at him, arms folded behind his back, biceps prominent. “I mean, hotter than you already are!”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed, hands disappearing under the duvet. “C’mon.” His eyes flashed purple and Corey nodded.

“Fine, I was gonna do it anyway.” The younger chimera quickly stepped out of his pants, throwing his socks onto the pile of clothes discarded by Stiles. His shirt soon followed and he couldn’t resist tugging on the front of his trucks, his bulge straining as he climbed over Stiles’ legs and into the spot in the middle of the two chimeras. “Ok.” Corey grunted as he struggled to slip inside the duvet, the cool cotton brushing deliciously over his warm skin. “Mmh.”

“Better, right?”

“Much.” Corey lay back as Stiles and Theo rolled onto their sides facing him. He flushed as he remembered the last time they had been together like that. To forestall any repeat, Corey blurted out, “Have you heard from Garrett?”

“Hmm,” Stiles frowned, propping himself up with one hand on the pillow. “One of my Watchers caught sight of him as he circled north of the Fount of Glory a few days ago; said there was unusual storm activity up there.”

“Could be the Ghost Riders.” Theo said as he moved closer to Corey, their legs brushing against each other. “He was here last week, brought in a Banshee for me, rewarded him and sent him on his way.”

“Oh.” Corey frowned. “Did he…ask for me?”

“Um,” Theo moistened his lips, hesitating. “He didn’t really stay all that long. Err, said he’d, well, actually-”

“It’s alright, Theo, you don’t need to lie for him.” Corey muttered. “I know he doesn’t use cell phones, but you have landlines here, I thought maybe…”

“I’m sorry, Corey.” Theo kissed him softly on his shoulder, placing one hand gently on his abs.

“Do you think I should break up with him?” Corey asked as Stiles mirrored Theo’s actions, all three of them shuffling closer together. “I mean, I’ve barely seen him these past few months, and I get the impression that he doesn’t care as much anymore.”

“Care?” Stiles echoed. “About you?”

“Yeah, I mean, he used to say that because I am so loyal to you, Stiles, that it kinda rubbed off on him and you’d trust him.” Corey shrugged, looking up at the ceiling, his hands on Stiles and Theo’s arms, enjoying the feeling of their hot, flushed skin. “I guess he was using me, but we had just found you Theo, and I thought you should be-”

“ _We_ should be together, Corey, us three.” Theo cut across him. “We were there at the start; you were the first chimera we recruited, and you were the last loyal chimera after my capture, you know we love you, right?”

“I…I guess?” Corey replied, eyes wide as Theo moved closer, kissing his lips this time. The older chimera moved back and Corey felt his head being turned gently, this time it was Stiles who captured his lips in his own. “Mmh.”

“Yeah, Corey, we love you!” Stiles grinned as they broke apart. 

 

Corey lay awake as Stiles and Theo slept on either side of him. It wasn’t that he was anxious or uncomfortable, or that Garrett lay heavy on his mind. Well, not Garrett anyway. He had felt such a rush of joy and contentment when Stiles and Theo had told him they loved him, but they hadn’t done anything more than kissing and caressing each other. It was almost as if Stiles and Theo had a secret agreement to get him as worked up as possible and then just stop when he was ready to pull out his cock and get his hands on theirs. _What the hell was that about? We’ve messed around before! Maybe I shouldn’t have brought up Connor, I mean, Garrett. Maybe I should have mentioned Connor, he’s so hot! And, he’s also cute, I know Stiles and Theo call me cute, but, Connor is…and he’s powerful, and respected, and so-_ Corey’s thoughts were interrupted as he rolled over to find Theo’s red eyes looking at him. “What?”

“You’ve been tossing and turning for the last hour.” The older chimera growled. “Will you just pick a spot?!” 

“I can’t sleep.” Corey muttered. He yelped when Theo grabbed him around his waist and pulled him on top him, their bare chests touching, cocks hard and pressed against each other. He could smell the arousal blanketing the air around them. “Oh.”

“You said you’d sleep better _on_ me, remember?”

“Yeah, I guess. I am tired.” Corey ground against him slightly, grunting as Theo pulled him into a more satisfying position. “Ah!”

“Having fun without me?” Stiles smirked as he scooted over to them. “Don’t look so guilty, Theo, I mean, it’s a hot look, but, ah, there’s that grin!”

“Corey said he couldn’t sleep, I thought I’d help him out.” Theo traced his hands down the smooth muscles of Corey’s back to rest on his cotton-clad butt cheeks. “Maybe some stress relief would help?”

“I’m not stressed, my mind just won’t shut up.” Corey mumbled, his face pressed into the warmth of Theo’s chest. 

“So, what’s on your mind?”

“Um,” Corey flushed and shifted around, eliciting another moan from Theo. “Ah, it’s…well, ok, so, when I was down on the prison level, before I saw Mason, I met the Guardian Prime, and well…Connor’s really hot!”

“Err…” Theo froze.

“Huh.” Stiles smirked and pushed up against them, hooking one leg over Corey’s and interlinking it with Theo’s. “How have you not noticed that before?”

“Wait, you think he’s hot?” Theo shot a look at Stiles.

“Haha, uh, yeah, Theo, I have eyes!” Stiles leaned over to kiss him deeply, before breaking away as Corey bucked against Theo again. “And Connor is incredibly hot. But don’t get all jealous and possessive, he’s absolutely loyal, and devastatingly lethal; the perfect bodyguard. I’m not going to fuck that dynamic up.” The Alpha Chimera stroked his own hand down Corey’s back, stopping just shy of his waistband and drifting over to his front, fingers dancing along his pale skin. “But I don’t get it Corey, you’ve spent time around him before.”

“Yeah, but he was always with you, or Theo, or someone else; I’ve never had ‘alone time’ with him.” Corey shifted his position so he could look at Stiles better. “I just, he wasn’t wearing his armor; a tight pullover and you could see he has these amazing arms!”

“I have amazing arms!” Theo boasted, flexing so they could see. “Go on, have a feel!” He grinned as Corey touched his tensed muscles.

“Yeah, you do.” The younger chimera licked his lips hungrily. “I just, I guess I’m just really horny or something.”

“I think that’s a problem we can solve!” Stiles laughed and gestured for Corey to return to his place between the two of them. The younger chimera groaned and reluctantly moved off of Theo. “Take off your trunks.”

Corey arched his back and pulled off the tight underwear, his cock springing forward as Stiles tossed his to one side, Theo’s following a moment later. “Um, are we…?”

“A quick jerk off tonight, Corey,” Stiles said as he and Theo let their hands cross Corey’s thighs to grasp his hard cock. He grinned when he felt Corey return the favor, the chimera’s warm hand wrapping around his cock. “Oh, yeah.”

Theo moved closer so he could nuzzle against Corey as he jerked him off. He let out a moan as Corey’s other hand touched his cock, fingers gathering precum from the slicked head and using it to coat the rest of his shaft. “Go on!” He muttered, licking a strip along Corey’s collarbone.

“Mmmh!” Corey moaned loudly as they began to jerk him off, their hands moving in perfect harmony. He arched upwards when Stiles’ mouth found one of his erect nipples and started to suck. Theo’s cock was much slicker than Stiles’, but Corey liked the contrast and he jerked them both enthusiastically. It didn’t take long for him to start to feel his balls tighten and his cock to get read to fire. “Ohh! I’m close, guys!”

“Go for it, Corey, I’m right behind you!” Theo shouted, using his legs to kick off the duvet, his cock spurting as soon as he saw the three of them naked. “Ah, fuck that! I’m cumming now!” 

Corey watched the thick ropes of cream shoot from Theo’s cock and splatter all over his tanned chest, his hand eagerly pounding his dick harder to get the last drops out. A second later it was his turn, Corey groaning and writhing as the orgasm fired through his body, every nerve turned up to maximum, knowing that his eyes were burning purple like Theo and Stiles, the Alpha Chimera making sure he felt everything in the best possible way. “Ah! Ah! Ah! Yeah! Theo! Stiles! I’m…fuck!” Corey grunted and felt himself shoot as stars exploded behind his eyes, both of their hands coated in his cum as it covered his abs and soaked their hands. “Oh my god!”

Stiles was the last to orgasm, but he came less than ten seconds after Corey was left a panting, cum-covered mess. “Here I go! Ah, yeah, Corey, baby!” Stiles thrust in and out of Corey’s hand as they watched him, heaving chests gleaming with cum and sweat. “Ah!” The Alpha Chimera closed his eyes as his cock spasmed and long spurts of cum fired from his cock. He blinked as the first battery splashed against his face, the rest making a mess along his mouth and chin and chest, before drooling away into a puddle on his abs. “Woah! Wow, ok, that was good!”

“Yeah,” Corey gasped, his hands still wrapped around their semi-hard cocks. 

“So,” Theo smirked as he rolled over to press against him. “Were you thinking about us? Or Connor?”

The younger chimera flushed, _Ok, so maybe his was the face I was imagining right when I started to cum, and maybe it was his abs I was thinking about during the climax…_ “Um, no.”

“Don’t lie to us, Corey.” Stiles grinned lazily and mirrored Theo’s action, tracing a hand down Corey’s cum splattered torso, flicking his still hard nips. “You were thinking about him, right?”

“I can’t help that he’s really hot!” Corey glared at them, trying to roll over until he realized he was hemmed in from both sides. “Damn.”

“It’s ok, turn on your left.” Stiles stopped teasing him and nodded at Theo. “I don’t mind.”

“Cool.” Theo grinned and opened his arms so Corey could roll over and snuggle up against him, head on his chest, their cummy abs slicking together. “Mmh.” He grunted and gestured for Stiles to get closer, the Alpha Chimera sliding across, his softening cock pressing against Corey’s firm ass. Theo finished by clasping his arms around Stiles’ shoulders. It was a bit of a struggle and his biceps tensed up, but he shook his head when Corey tried to move. “Nope! We’re perfect here like this! Now, try and get some sleep.”

 

Corey quietly picked up his puppy, the small dog squirming in his arms as he held Growler to his chest and slipped out of Theo’s apartment. He grinned to himself when the puppy bit down on the edge of his pullover, feeling him try to tear the fabric. “Hey! Stop it!” The elevator doors opened and Corey walked into the expansive atrium. He put Growler onto the floor and tied the lead around him, letting the puppy run around, poking his nose into everything. Corey smirked when Growler sniffed at a plant and then sneezed. _Hahaha! He’s so cute! Uh, speaking of cute…_ The chimera’s eyes widened as he spotted Connor emerging from a different set of elevators, two other Guardians entering in his place. “C’mon, Growler.” He walked across the marble floor in a direction that would intersect with the Guardian Prime’s path. Connor was frowning, his handsome face marred by the expression, Corey began to slow as he came closer. _Maybe he doesn’t want to-_

“Corey!” Connor smiled at him, his grin making him look as perfect as the younger chimera remembered. “You’re up early.”

“Oh, um, hey Connor, uh, yeah, I wanted to take Growler out for a bit of a walk before everything got going today.” Corey managed to speak without stumbling over his words like the day before. He felt his pulse spike as Connor knelt down to stroke the puppy’s head.

“Haha, nice dog. Growler’s a cute name too.”

“Thanks.” He waited until the other chimera got to his feet. “Are you just finished watch duty?”

“No, I, uh, I was gonna get some breakfast, night-time is when I was expecting an attempt to bust the kid out.” Connor rubbed a hand across tired eyes. “Especially with the Emperor here, we can’t afford any slip in security, but you know that.”

“Right.” Corey felt his stomach clench uneasily as he looked into Connor’s eyes, still glowing softly. “Um.”

“Hey, I think Growler is about to go to the bathroom!” Connor pointed and Corey swore as he saw the puppy begin to hunch down.

“No!” Corey scooped him up and dashed out the nearest exit, dumping the dog onto the grass as Growler immediately peed, looking innocently up at him. “Phew.”

“That was close, huh?” 

“Oh, you’re still here.” Corey looked surprised that Connor had followed him outside, the chimera’s footsteps were silent. “I mean-”

“I can leave you if you want,” The Guardian Prime bowed stiffly and made to leave. “Minister.”

“No, wait!” Corey reached out and grabbed his arm, the metal of his armor smooth and cool to his touch. “I want, um, I mean, I, I’m not normally tongue tied.” He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“You want to go for a walk?” Connor smiled at him as Corey let go of his arm, “I found this nice little diner outside the first security perimeter; it’s actually where a lot of the commercial stores are.”

“Err, yeah, sounds great.” Corey stopped himself from rambling on and instead urged Growler ahead of him. “Dogs are allowed?”

“They’re hardly going to say no to us.”

“Oh, right, of course.” He nodded and followed Connor through the maze of sandbags and concrete barriers that fortified the front of the Rhino’s Horn, chimera soldiers carrying machine guns and manning the gate saluted as the Guardian Prime passed by. Corey noticed that the other chimera never returned any of the gestures, instead keeping his eyes sharp, always looking around, always waiting for a threat to reveal itself. _I think I feel safer with him than anyone else I’ve ever been with. Maybe it’s the armor. Or his insane arms, or his determined face or..._

 

Theo stood next to Corey as chimeras filled the seats of the long conference room that had been transformed into a War Council. “Where did you disappear to this morning?”

“Ha, ha.” Corey rolled his eyes at him. “I brought Growler for a walk. I, um, I met Connor. It wasn’t planned or anything, I just saw him in the atrium and we, um…”

“You what?” Theo frowned at him as Corey flushed, backing away as the last General took her place near him. “Corey?”

“We just had breakfast, it was nice.” He shook his head as Theo quirked a brow at him. “No, it wasn’t a date or anything, we just talked. He’s really smart as well as being so hot! Well, I guess he’d have to be in order to be the Emperor’s bodyguard…” Corey trailed off at Theo’s expression. “I’ll shut up now.”

“Yeah.” _Ugh, seriously, Corey?_ Theo shook his head. _Maybe he doesn’t know about the whole ‘Stiles is a god thing’ that Connor believes in. But that’s a matter for another time. Here come the werewolves._ The First Chimera nodded coolly as Liam and Jackson entered the room, sitting next to each other, Peter Hale smirking at him and sitting on Liam’s other side. The screens at the end of the room flickered and slowly the images resolved into the faces of the three other Archons, the monitors next to them showing battle plans and satellite feeds. Theo took his place next to the ornate throne at the top of the table, but didn’t sit down. 

The large oak doors were thrown open and the Chimera Emperor entered, flanked by his Imperial Guardians. Stiles smiled slightly as the chairs scraped back against the floor and the War Council rose to their feet. He swept down the conference room and stood in front of the throne, waiting a moment to study the faces in before him and then sat down. He gestured for them to resume their seats, the Guardians standing in a three-sided square around him. “Welcome everyone, and thank you for coming, especially those who have come from far away.” Stiles let his eyes rest on Jackson and Peter, the former fidgeting, but not looking away, while Peter simply twisted his lips in an imitation of a smile and then dropped his eyes. _It must be so frustrating for him; not to be able to take what he wants…how delicious!_.

The Chimera Emperor resumed speaking, looking back at the rest of the table. “The war is almost won! Victory is within our grasp! We stand on the precipice of doing something no one else has ever done; world domination! And yet, this final battle may be the bloodiest and costliest of them all. It will be decided in Japan, the humans who live there are no match for us; their soldiers and weapons are inconsequential, and we have our own loyalist forces who can fight them. It is the Nogitsunes and Kitsunes and the Oni that we must concern ourselves with.” He paused, looking at the military chimeras. “Give me a status update on our forces.”

“Very well, Emperor.” A General stood up and began to speak. “As of this morning, we have ten thousand chimera forces converging on the staging point in southern Japan, ETA is three days for army assembly. Loyalist human forces account for over five hundred thousand across the planet, but getting them all to the staging point will be a logistical nightmare.”

“How many ships do we have?”

“Well, your grace, we’ve deployed most of the fleet to the west of here; a floating dock has been built off the coast of Beacon County, and the new road will give us direct access to it from the Fount of Glory.” The chimera cleared her throat and continued speaking. “So, that means any forces can be loaded here and transported across the Pacific.”

“And how long will that take?” Stiles asked, frowning as he looked at the satellite feed. 

“About ten days, maybe more, maybe less. There’s no definitive answer, Emperor.”

“Why are we even travelling by boat?” Peter asked as he glared at the General. “Surely a plane would be faster?”

“One, you’re not going.” Theo growled at him. “Two, we don’t have enough aircraft to move the entire army around the planet after the Siege of Paris and the destruction of almost ninety percent of our transport planes by rebel forces. Do you remember that disaster?”

“Ok.” The werewolf raised his hands. “I was just asking a question.”

“Hmm.” Stiles looked up from the notepaper in front of him to glance at Corey. “How many chimeras can we bring using the four planes from the capital?”

“They’re only C-130s; we don’t have any C-17s left. And that’s not counting your plane, so, uh,” Corey muttered as he shifted through his notes, “Um, about one hundred and thirty chimeras each?”

“That would be company size, Emperor.” The General added, “I understand from the First Chimera that there is one such group waiting to be Awakened. We can load them up and drop them at the beachhead once it’s established, then come back for more.”

“Fine.” Stiles nodded, “Start making the arrangements. I’ve deployed one of my Legendary chimeras to help in finding us that beachhead, but pass on the message that we’ll need a landing strip, so take the Engineering Corp with you. I’ll take an elite strike squad along in Chimera Force One.” He paused as Theo laughed and the other chimera smirked. “And set up a command center so we can start landing the rest of our forces.”

“As you command, Emperor.”

“The Oni can only be defeated by silver weapons, that’s why I’ve asked Archon Hale to manufacture the silver bullets. They are to be distributed to our chimera soldiers and loyalist humans with weapons training. We’ll divide strike teams into mixed units to better combat the Oni and the Kitsunes as we encounter them.” The Emperor inclined his head at Peter, the werewolf grinning back at him.

“Always ready to serve, Emperor.”

“Thank you.” Stiles glanced at Theo as he felt the chimera tense up beside him. He lowered his voice to a faint whisper. “Problems?”

“I just don’t trust him.” Theo muttered into Stiles’ ear. 

“I know, but he’s impotent, he can’t do anything, except plot and plan of course.”

“And that’s not a problem?” Theo frowned as Stiles pulled away, talking to another General. _Yeah, but what is he planning? Two werewolves as Archons was a bad decision, I told Stiles that. Well, maybe only one if Jackson’s surgery goes well._

“No, that’s fine.” Stiles nodded and was about to speak when Corey cleared his throat. “Yes?”

“The Imperial Council will maintain order while you’re away from the capital.” Corey looked at him and then at Theo. “But there’s still a lot of threats against you; I’d feel better if you had more than just a strike team around you when we land in Japan.”

“Agreed.” Theo nodded furiously.

“Hmm.” Stiles sighed, “This is a discussion we need to have with the Guardian Prime, but he’s still on mission. In fact, it’s time we draw a line under that issue and move forward.” He missed the look Theo and Corey exchanged with each other, his eyes focusing on the way Liam was writing something for Jackson and Peter to see. _What are you up to, Liam?_ “This Council is dismissed.” Stiles rose abruptly and gestured for Corey and Theo to follow him, his Guardians marching in time beside their Emperor.

 

Connor knelt as soon as he entered the small surgery. “Emperor!” He kept his head lowered even as his master approached him.

“Connor, good to see you.”

“You honor me, my lord.” The chimera shivered as he felt the Emperor’s fingers stroke across his hair. “How may I serve You, my master?”

“Stand.” 

“As You command, Emperor.” He stood quickly, stomach clenching as his gaze met Corey’s. Connor moved to one side when the rest of his Guardians escorted the child into the surgery. “Put him on the table.” 

“Yes, just there.” Theo pointed and placed the two vials on the stand next to the metal slab. “Alright, this is a combination of yellow wolfsbane mixed with Kanima venom: a lethal injection. Hook him up to the machines, please.”

Connor watched carefully as Theo worked, adding the two components together and then drawing them into a heavy steel syringe. He looked over the monitoring equipment connected to Scott Jr and nodded. “It’s accurate and I have his heart-beat. You may proceed.”

“ _Thanks_.” Theo glared at him, and looked instead at the Emperor. “Stiles?”

Connor stood straighter as the Emperor looked directly at him, expression unreadable, before he nodded. “Go ahead, Theo.”

“Ok, hold him steady.”

The Guardian Prime gestured for the other Guardians to grip the boy, the child’s eyes staring at him. _There can be no mercy for those who would seek our destruction, who would use this child as a rallying cry. No, he must die, and I must be sure of it._ Connor watched as Theo pressed the needle in without hesitation, glancing up at the monitors as the heart rate spiked. “How long will this take?”

“A few minutes,” Theo withdrew the needle and disposed of it quickly. “His body will be forced to fight the Kanima venom, but the yellow wolfsbane is what will kill him.”

“Have you used this before?”

“Yeah, a few times.” The chimera replied snappily, staring at Connor’s bared claws. “You won’t need those.”

“We’ll see.” Connor looked back at the boy, watching him begin to convulse.

 

The equipment let out a long beep and Connor listened intently before nodding. “He’s dead.”

“I told you it would work.”

“Theo,” The Emperor shook his head, “He is only doing his duty, and following my orders. So, it’s finally done?”

“Yes.” Connor tilted his head once more. “Yes, Emperor, Scott McCall’s son is dead, Your victory will soon be complete.”

“Excellent work, all of you.” The Emperor grinned and embraced Theo and Corey. He turned to Connor, but hesitated. “What is it?”

“I have an idea, mighty Emperor.”

“Yeah?”

“There are werewolves among us, not merely those on the outskirts of the Fount of Glory, but the two Archons, and that, err, the Alpha of the other loyalist pack.” Connor met Corey’s stare before turning back to look at his master. “They cannot be trusted, they will plot for Your demise, o glorious Emperor.”

“What are you suggesting?” The Emperor smirked at him as though he already knew. 

_But of course He does, for He is all-knowing!_ Connor heard the thought flash across his mind before he spoke again. “Let them see this boy, let them understand that there is no line we will not cross, no mercy we will grant to the weak, no order we will not carry out. And if they ever threaten the security of the Empire and conspire to dethrone the divine Chimera Emperor; this will be the kindest fate any of them can look forward to!”

The Emperor smiled wider at him and clasped his shoulder firmly. “I like that idea.”

“You honor me with Your touch, Emperor.” Connor bowed his head as the hand was removed, purple eyes glowing bright, emotion boiling in his chest.

“Theo; you and Corey go and gather up our wandering werewolves and bring them to the tip of the Horn. I would like to look out upon my Empire as I witness their reactions.”

“As you command, Emperor.” They answered together.

“I’ll escort the body up, my lord.” Connor made to follow Corey and Theo out the door, but felt his legs freeze. 

“No.” The Emperor turned him around, eyes blazing purple as he manipulated Connor’s body. “Have your Guardians do that, you will walk with me, Guardian Prime.”

“As You command, Emperor.”

 

“So,” Stiles started as the elevator began to rise. “How did the mission go?”

“It was a success, Emperor.” The chimera was looking at him, bright eyes shining as he spoke. “There were no rescue attempts, or break-ins, or anomalies, no attempts to free the boy at all. The chimeras here are good at what they do, though I am suspicious that most of them are loyal to the First Chimera before they are loyal to You.”

“Hmm, I got that impression too.” Stiles grunted irritably. “This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. I wanted to be the central point in the Empire, that everyone could look at and we’d avoid factions.”

“The Guardians will serve You until death itself, my master!”

“I know.” Stiles smiled at Connor hearing the zeal in his voice. “Was there anything else that sprung out at you? I know you were guarding a door for the majority of your time here. But, anything?”

“There is something, Emperor, though You may not wish to hear it.” Connor hesitated when the Emperor didn’t react. “Um, as You know, the First Chimera still operates on recruits and transforms them into chimera.”

“I do.” Stiles’ expression hardened. _You got careless, didn’t you, Theo?_ “Go on.”

“I have…witnessed his, hmm, overt familiarity with some of the more, uh, handsome, I suppose, recruits.” Connor shuffled uncomfortably. “I meant-”

“I know what you meant.” Stiles cut him off with a sigh. “He’s back to his old tricks, idiot.” 

“As You say, Emperor.”

There was an awkward silence in the elevator as they ascended ever higher, until finally Stiles turned to Connor with a smile. “So, you and Corey, huh?”

“Um, I don’t, I, my loyalty is to You, Emperor!”

“I’ll never doubt that. I just want to know if the feeling is mutual between you; do you like him?”

“Yes.” Connor admitted after a moment. “I do, but, I would never let him or anything get in the way of serving You, my master. My life is Yours, I will die for You if you demand it!” 

Stiles smiled and reached out to rest his hand carefully on Connor’s neck, “I know, my most loyal chimera.” _Not really Corey anymore, is it? Oh, he’s loyal, they both are, but Corey doesn’t_ need _me anymore, not like he used to. Still, they’d make such a good pair together, if Connor would just drop the armor for a moment._ His smile widened as he felt the chimera tremble under his touch, Connor’s pulse hammering, scent flooding with awe and reverence and excitement. “I know you’ll do anything I command you to without question. I know you truly believe, you’re my most zealous warrior, and I want you to be happy.”

“I, I am happy.” The Guardian Prime managed, closing his eyes briefly as he savoured the sensation of the Emperor’s hand on his skin.

“Good.” Stiles smirked and let him go, feeling his stomach swoop as Connor’s eyes flicked open again, red at first before shifting back to purple. The elevator was slowing as they reached the top. “Now, let’s go break some _unfortunate_ news!”

 

Stiles stood still as furious voices flooded the room. Anger and upset hung heavy on the air as the werewolves argued with Corey and Theo. Connor and two of his Guardians were standing protectively in front of him, claws out, lowered into a defensive position. When Stiles spoke, his voice cut through their shouting. “You’re the first to know. Scott McCall’s bloodline is dead, his only Beta is a sworn servant of the Empire. I consider this to be the end of the rebellion.”

“You murdered a child!” Satomi was shaking with barely controlled rage as Brett stood beside her, gold eyes glaring at him. 

“He died painlessly, a compassionate ending, I thought.” Stiles glanced at Theo and the chimera nodded. “Yes, your offer to raise him as your own werewolf was nice, but we are not nice. We won, you lost. Now, you can spread the word across the packs that are left: remain loyal and you will live. But the next traitor, the next rebellion, I will butcher you all, and use you to feed my endless chimera army!”

Peter Hale nodded first, followed by Jackson and Liam. He turned to Brett and Satomi. “Well?”

“We want the body.” Satomi replied stiffly, her anger quelled. She gestured at the small bundle wrapped in sheets. “He deserves the funeral you never gave his father.”

“Done.” Stiles nodded. “This is the end of it; no more rebellion, no more fighting between us, no more spying.” He waited for a moment, but the werewolves didn’t respond. “Ok, I’ll leave the body here for you. Chimeras, except Jackson, with me!” The Emperor grinned as Peter and Liam stared at the other Archon. 

Theo frowned as they reached the end of the narrow hallway, long windows on either side showing an impressive view of the Preserve. He held up a hand. “Brett just flipped over a table. It sounded expensive.”

“Haha,” Stiles laughed, darting forward to press the button to call the elevator.

“Do you actually expect them to honor their word?”

“Of course not.” The Emperor grinned coldly. “But Connor was right; now they are left without any doubt; no one escapes my revenge.”

 

“Is this it, Emperor?” Connor nodded at the house at the end of the street, the driveway empty.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Stiles nodded and climbed out of the SUV. “Home.” He waited until the Guardian Prime joined him and together they walked up the driveway, the door opening after a moment of Stiles jiggling the handle back and forth. “Always got stuck in the rain…”

“I’ll make a note to have that repaired, Emperor.”

“Well, it has been perfectly preserved.” Stiles commented as he stood in the middle of the living room. “Here.” He pointed at the floor between the pushed back couches and the smashed coffee table. “Right here. This is where Scott McCall died, and the Empire truly rose. You have his claws, you know that?”

“Yes, Emperor, I know, but they’re just claws.” Connor looked around the room.

“Of course; they improve who you are and let you do the things you want to do. But they don’t define who you are.” Stiles nodded and gestured to the space near the stairs. “And over there, I fried Malia, a werecoyote, to a crisp; electrical powers so potent there was barely anything left for Theo to salvage. But we buried her, and the same with Scott, once he had been harvested.”

“Do You miss them, Emperor?”

“Yes, and no.” Stiles shrugged as he climbed the stairs, talking over his shoulder. “I miss them as people, part of me wishes that they had all seen my vision, that they understood how much better off they would be in my Empire, rather than just being college kids with a secret identity.” He pushed open the door to his room, letting the old familiar scent flood his nostrils. “Ah, perfect.” Stiles moved inside, gesturing for Connor to sit on the office chair while he took the bed. “But, at the same time, Scott behaved exactly how I expected him to.”

“They did not have Your vision, Emperor. But that’s not why we came here, is it?”

“Ever perceptive, my Guardian Prime.” Stiles nodded happily. “No, we’re here to talk about Mason, away from all those ears at the Rhino’s Horn...”

 

Theo threw the ball across the carpet, grinning as Growler bounded after it, pouncing on the still rolling ball and falling over it. “Haha, he’s so cute, Corey! Just like you!”

Corey smirked and pressed into Theo, sitting cross-legged beside him. “Thanks, Theo.”

“Alright, Growler! Now bring it back! That’s it, good boy!” Theo encouraged the puppy, holding out a treat as Growler tried to keep the ball in his mouth. “You know, I was going to bring you on a tour of the Rhino’s Horn.”

“Yeah, but, this is more fun.” The younger chimera cheered as Growler dropped the ball into his lap. “Yay! Good dog, Growler!” He took another treat from Theo and gave it to the puppy as he collapsed onto the carpet. “Hmm, do you think he’s too young to play games? Maybe I should-”

“Corey, stop doubting yourself.” Theo smiled at him. “He’s a great dog, and we’ve been playing for twenty minutes. Let him rest.” There was silence for a moment as he watched Corey pet his dog. “How do you feel about what we did today?”

“Why? It’s already done.”

“So, you’ve no thoughts about it?” Theo pressed him. 

“Well, yeah, of course.” Corey glanced at him. “It will either finally put the rebellion to rest or spark a much bigger one. I’m worried about that.”

“I know, but Stiles said he expected them to rebel again.” Theo sighed. “He’s hiding something, many things, actually. But don’t get me wrong, I trust him, and his judgement.”

“I hope he’s three moves ahead, or else things could get really bad, especially with so many chimeras being deployed to Japan.” Corey frowned as a thought struck him. “Why was Liam even there? Jackson and Peter, I get; they’re Archons, but Liam is the Alpha of a pack with a traitor in it.”

“False information, perhaps?” Theo suggested as Growler suddenly sprang upright and started running around again, this time diving on his favorite toy. “Can’t believe he hasn’t ripped that bear to shreds yet.”

“He’s just playfighting with it.”

“We could playfight.” Theo suggested flirtatiously, flexing his arms for Corey.

“Err, tempting.” The younger chimera ripped his eyes away from the hard, tanned flesh. “But, um, Connor said-”

“Oh, ok.” Theo stopped and huffed. 

“Theo, c’mon, don’t be like that.” Corey whined and slipped his hand into Theo’s as Growler stopped chewing and looked up at them. “But, I mean, have you ever seen Connor up close?”

“All last week, wasn’t exactly pleasant.”

“Yeah, but, like, Theo, he’s crazy hot!”

“Meh.” Theo suppressed his laughter as Corey side-eyed him. “Ok, I guess he’s kinda hot, if you like the pious, religious thing.”

“Huh?”

“You do know that Connor believes _Stiles_ is a god?”

“Uh, yeah,” Corey frowned, “Well, I mean, if we didn’t know him as well as we do, with his powers and abilities and everything, I can see why normal chimeras might look at him like that.”

“You’re hopeless.” Theo grunted, watching Corey for a moment, before laughing and diving on him playfully. “Grr!”

 

Stiles took a breath as he finished speaking, seeing Connor nod. “Well? What do you think?”

“A masterful plan as ever, Emperor.” 

“Haha,” Stiles chuckled. “I didn’t ask you here just to talk to the wall, Connor. Tell me what you really think.”

“Making Mason a chimera and suppressing his memories is a good idea, Emperor. But finding those loyal enough to perform the surgery without raising suspicions could be a problem.” Connor replied, weighing his words carefully. “And his release, it will need to be timed perfectly. As You know, I have my doubts about the loyalty of Your werewolves. So, let’s test them. I can arrange for the guards to discuss jail cell duty rotations as Liam is getting ready to enter the dining hall.”

“The feast.” Stiles nodded. “I’d forgotten; thrown in my honor to celebrate our near-victory. It’s tomorrow night. Hmm, that would be an ideal time actually: lower security, more relaxed atmosphere, all the top chimeras in one place means all the security would be around me and Theo and Corey. Clever.”

“Thank You, Emperor.” Connor grinned. “If he takes the bait and releases Mason, then we know he values the life of a traitor over his loyalty to the Emperor. And if he doesn’t, we can _accidentally_ release the locks on the cell door for Mason to make his own escape.”

“Yes, and with my loyal servant inside the pack here, I can ensure that Mason is delivered to the heart of the rebellion and finally, crush them once and for all!” Stiles shared Connor’s grin and stood up. “There is much to be done. Take care of the guards and secure Mason for transit, I’ll find a chimera whose first loyalty is to me, and then we’ll prepare to perform the surgery.”

“As You command, Emperor.”

 

Stiles settled into his throne as Connor stood behind him and the rest of the chimeras in the grand dining hall sat down. _Well, that speech was more of the same; victory, unity, loyalty! And still they lap it up._ He let his gaze travel down the finely decorated tables, groaning under the weight of the food and drink lavished upon them, until it rested on Liam. The werewolf was staring at his plate, but not eating or drinking, brows pulled together. _Ah, so, the plan is in motion. Excellent._ Stiles grinned and nodded as Corey offered him the potatoes. “Thank you.”

Liam nibbled his nails uncomfortably, a knot had formed in his stomach ever since he heard the two prison guards discuss the lack of security around Delta ward. He had learned from some careful questioning that Delta ward was the location where rebel prisoners were held. This was his chance to see Mason, probably his last chance. He’d be a fool to go, but Liam wasn’t sure he could live with himself if he just sat up here gorging on expensive food while his once best friend was buried in a cell beneath him. He had already spoken to Peter and Jackson about it too, so… Liam shook his head and stood up, muttering, “Bathroom.”

Stiles felt a smirk pull at his lips as he watched Liam hurry out of the hall, the expression turning into a full grin as Peter and Jackson also stood up, each leaving a few seconds after the other. His eyes glowed for a moment and Connor leaned in close enough for Stiles to whisper directly into his ear. “The wolves are running, do not lose them.”

“As You command, Emperor.” Connor nodded and pulled back, gesturing to his other Guardians, but staying in his position behind Stiles.

“Is something wrong?” Corey glanced between them, his gaze lingering on Connor.

“No, just a minor security issue.” Stiles replied as he took a bite of the cod. “Mmh! It’s very good!”

 

Liam hurried down through the maze of passageways that led to the detention block, stopping only once at the massive blast door to use the manual override to wrench it open. As soon as the door opened, a klaxon began to wail and the werewolf barrelled forward into the watch post, hitting the alarm mute to stop it triggering a system-wide alert. “Phew.” It looked as though he had chosen the right time between guard changes, but he knew he was still being monitored by his silent companion. He grunted as there was the sound of claws and gurgling erupted in the seemingly empty air behind him. Liam turned with a grin, watching Peter pull his claws out of the dead Watcher. “About time.”

“Taking the scenic route.”

“Let’s just get this done.” Jackson muttered, looking around uncomfortably. “We need to be back in the hall in the next fifteen minutes to avoid suspicion.” He dragged the Watcher out of the way and pointed at the elevator. “Go, I’ve got a, uh, method to get rid of these guys; they’re really brittle once they die; see there’s barely any blood.”

“You’re not going to eat him, are you?” Peter stared at him as Jackson gave them a dirty look. “No?”

“No.” The werewolf took out a tiny bottle from his jacket and dribbled a few drops on the dead Watcher, waiting for acrid smoke to start wafting up as the liquid ate away at the chimera. “Let’s go.”

Liam took the lead, but there were no more guards on Delta ward. “This way.” He ran down the narrow corridor, looking at each empty cell, until he found the one with Mason in it. “Here! Mason!” The werewolf banged on the glass wall, but his friend seemed to ignore him until Jackson reached past him and turned on the sound system.

“Try it now. We have these cells in my territory.” He explained as Peter looked impressed.

“Nice.”

“Yeah, it’s really lowered the crime rate.”

“Shut up!” Liam hissed at them and called out, “Mason! C’mon, can you hear me?”

“Liam?” He stood up unsteadily and walked over to the glass wall. “Liam, is that really you?”

“Yeah, it’s me, we’re going to get you out of here.”

“Correction: you’re going to get him out of here.” Peter said as he and Jackson turned around and left. “See ya!”

“Ok, just me then.” He punched in the door release code and grinned in relief as the glass wall shuddered and sunk into the floor. Mason limped out and threw himself into Liam’s arms. “I got you!”

“I’m sorry, I’m, I’m so glad you’re here!”

“I know, and there’s so much we need to say, but, we can’t. Not now, not here.” Liam pointed at the exit as his watch began to beep. “Time’s up, I’m taking you to Brett; he and Satomi will hide you, I’m sure of it. After what happened yesterday, they will.”

“What happened yesterday?” Mason grunted as Liam supported him and together they moved quickly through the emergency exit into a long winding tunnel. “Liam?”

“Scott Jr is dead.”

“Fuck!”

“I know, but don’t worry, we’re going to come up with a plan, a way to stop Stiles once and for all.” Liam clenched his jaw determinedly as alarms started screaming behind them. “Shit! We gotta run!”

 

Stiles stood impassively in front of Theo’s living room windows, staring out at the blinking lights of the Fount of Glory as the chimera paced and raged behind him. During a moment of silence, he spoke, “What do we know?”

“Mason escaped.” Corey muttered, sitting on the couch. “It was during a guard change, most of the security was focused on the feast and the rest was stretched too thin. Whoever it was,” He paused as Theo snorted derisively, and then pressed on. “They didn’t kill any chimeras, we did find a strange ash-like substance on the floor by the blast door, but other than that, they just came in and took Mason.”

“ _They_ ” Theo sneered, “You don’t have to candy-coat it, Corey, we know it was Liam. Well, it was either him or you, but since you were with us the whole time…”

“It’s not his fault, Theo.” Stiles finally turned and faced them, a smirk lingering on his lips. He nodded at the Guardian Prime standing next to him. “In fact, if you want to blame someone, you can blame me.”

“What?” Theo stared at him. “You…you engineered this?”

“Of course.” Stiles poured himself a drink, sitting on the armchair, and took a sip. “Mmh. I knew that as soon as we killed Scott Jr, we’d prompt renewed resistance from the werewolves. But we couldn’t just give the boy away any more than we could keep him with us. Mason did escape, but he did not escape as a human.”

“You turned him into a chimera.” Corey stared at him, lips parted. “Again?”

“Well, I didn’t make him a chimera the first time.” Stiles shrugged. “But yes, a simple one; werewolf. His memories were supressed, like you did to me, Theo. So, he won’t know he’s a chimera until I Awaken him.”

“Why did you leave us out of this?” Theo demanded, eyes flaring.

“Ah!” Stiles raised his finger as Connor’s claws slid out. “Easy, boys. We kept the operation small to avoid leaks and to ensure that your reactions would be genuine. Which they were.”

“I don’t like being lied to!”

“You weren’t.” Connor replied forcefully. “The Emperor made a decision; the truly loyal will obey without question.” He waited for a retort, but Theo just shook his head and sat down. 

“Fine, you going to tell us the rest of the plan, Stiles?”

“Sure.” He grinned. _All but a tiny piece!_

 

The werewolf lounged against a tree at the edge of a forest clearing, the moonless light dropping the world into shadows and patches of light. Bright eyes flicked across the clearing as the Chimera Emperor emerged from the treeline, dark hooded robes making him look more villainous than ever before. “Emperor.”

“I don’t need you to kneel. Just confirm.”

“Your plan is proceeding, my lord,” The voice was quiet, assured. “So well in fact, that they believe it is their own plan, that their rebellion will succeed on the back of it.”

“Excellent.” The Emperor nodded, his face cast in the shadows from his hood. “Do they have everything they need to begin?”

“Not yet, we have the original, and with the boy’s body, the task has become easier.” The werewolf paused, “But there’s not nearly enough druids and Darachs gathered. Even when you return from the final conquest in Japan, we may not be ready. The Nemeton draws them in, but…”

“I understand.” The Chimera Emperor nodded. “Return to your pack, continue to serve me, my loyal werewolf, and soon our ultimate victory will be achieved.”

“As you command, Emperor.” The werewolf bowed deeply, purple eyes glinting in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, in that scene at the end with Stiles and the unnamed werewolf, that isn't Mason, and the gender is unspecified to keep them a mystery, in case there was some confusion.


	5. Foxes and Corpses

The Ghost Rider was motionless, the coiled whip hanging by its side, hand hovering over its pistol, as though waiting for a command, or a wrong move. Garrett got out of the car slowly, carefully, leaving the door open. This was not what he had expected to happen, not how he had thought the first encounter would go. “And I’m not prepared either…” His claws and fangs sprung out, red eyes burning in the sudden mist that surrounded him and the Ghost Rider. Garrett walked closer to the figure, ready to strike as soon as it attacked him. “I know you’re here to take me,” His accent dropped from the false American one he had been maintaining ever since he told Corey the truth, and back to his more natural German. “So, why are you hesitating? I’ve heard that you all know what the other does, so, do you remember me?”

The Ghost Rider moved with lightning speed, one moment stationary, the next, the whip was in its hands and already arcing back over the creature’s shoulder. Garrett jumped backwards just in time, dodging the first lash, rolling out of the way of the second, the third strike scored the paint of the car as he dived behind the limited safety of the open door. He reached inside, picking up a clunky metal tube and pressed the button on the top of the device. “This better work.” The Löwenmensch muttered and stood up again, seeing the Ghost Rider walking slowly towards him, a determined stride, a confidence that there was nowhere to run to. Garrett smirked suddenly as the device began to whine and emit a green light. “Hah!” He threw it at the Ghost Rider, ducking below the door again as the bomb exploded. 

The Löwenmensch hopped into the car, the Ghost Rider stood ten feet from him, a shimmering barrier of Mountain Ash floating in the air between them. “Ok. Let’s get out of here!” He thrust the car into reverse and rocketed backwards, braking sharply as he drifted the vehicle around. Switching into Drive with practiced ease, Garrett stepped on the accelerator, speeding away from the ensnared Ghost Rider. “It will get out of that trap soon, but now I know where they are, and I know what I need.” Keeping one eye on the road, Garrett pulled out the map, nodding to himself. “Oakdale, it’s close enough. Now that I know where the Ghost Riders are, I can start creating my real trap.” He licked his lips hungrily as he thought about all the power he was going to consume. “And with the endless army of the Wild Hunt at my fingertips, not even the Chimera Emperor will be able to stop me from ruling the world!”

 

Stiles swilled the amber liquid around the glass before taking a sip. He could feel Theo and Corey’s expectant eyes on him and he sighed, sitting down in the armchair opposite them, Connor a reassuring presence behind him. “So, you want to know the plan, huh?”

“Of course.” Theo growled, “I can’t believe you just let Mason get away. I had plans for him.”

“As your own, private, fucktoy?” The Chimera Emperor looked at him over the rim of his glass. “Sorry, Theo, but complete victory is more important than you getting off. Besides, you have so many other guys to choose from, including the two sitting in this room.” Stiles added icily. He saw his boyfriend shift uneasily, but continued speaking. “The plan is simple: we use Mason to dig into the heart of the rebellion, either the one they’re planning, or the one they want us to think is gone. Satomi’s pack is key; they remain the largest group of werewolves left in this part of the Empire, and the European werewolves have proven to be surprisingly pragmatic.”

“They’re loyal?”

“Loyal might be a bit strong, but they know that appeasement is better than death.” Stiles shrugged and took another drink, enjoying the slow burning sensation as the heat of the alcohol dripped down his throat and spread across his chest. “So, we monitor Mason, we implanted a subdermal tracker before letting him go, I’ve already tasked a group at Chimera Intelligence with watching him and his location.”

“You could’ve told me,” Corey frowned. “So, it’s just Mason in there? How are we meant to gather information if all we have is his position?”

“We still have our satellite network; use it to get images of where he is, thermal shots of how many werewolves are near him and so on.” Stiles gestured vaguely. “Eclipse Team is monitoring him, you can check with them if you want, but discretely, neither Mason or the other werewolves must know that we’re on to them.”

“Hmm.” Theo glared at a picture of Beacon Hills over Stiles’ head. “Then what?”

“Then, when we know everything we need; names, places, numbers; then we strike! We don’t just cut off the head of the snake, we kill the entire snake and rip its corruption out of our Empire!” Stiles grinned at them, eyes flashing purple as they echoed him. _But that will take time, time enough for my werewolf to convince the pack that they need more druids and darachs and power, that their profane ritual will work. And then, well, then I will finally get what I’ve always wanted, and he will kneel before me as he was meant to!_

“And Mason’s accomplices?” Corey frowned as Stiles blinked out of his thoughts. “What about them? We know that Liam, Jackson, and Peter all left the feast at the same time. They must have been in on it.”

“Yes, sentimental weakness on Liam’s behalf, Peter, of course, is searching for anything that gives him extra power,” The Emperor shrugged. “I’m not sure why Jackson would go along with it, though.”

“Perhaps he had no choice?” Theo offered, rubbing a hand across his face. “If he still wants to become a chimera, we could get the information out of him on the table.”

“Do it.” Stiles nodded. “But be careful, only ask questions that indicate we are suspicious that he has done something counter to our goals, don’t reveal our hand.”

“Um, Stiles?” Corey looked up from his phone. “Security report: both of the Archons have just left, Jackson saying that there’s rioting in the southern capital, and Peter is claiming that there’s problems in the production factory responsible for the silver bullets.”

“How convenient.” Theo muttered. “We can shoot them out of the sky; there are missile batteries on the top of the transit hub. Or we can send a squad of flying chimeras to capture them. Orders, Stiles?”

The Chimera Emperor turned away from Theo and Corey, looking out the window. After a moment, he spoke. “What do you think, Connor?”

“It is not my place to question Your orders, my master.”

“Indulge me.”

“Very well.” Connor glanced at Theo and Corey. “If You let them go and they think You have bought their excuses, they will continue to support the rebellion and we can better monitor their movements now that we are certain they are traitors. But if You shoot them down, or show any aggressive tendencies towards them, then Your plan to insert Mason into Satomi’s pack will have failed, and everything will have been for nothing.”

“Your tactical insight is always welcome, my friend.” Stiles smiled and nodded, catching the way Theo’s expression turned sour. “Let them go, and the same for Liam when he returns. But with him, I want a close guard on the werewolf; chimeras near him at all times, every call or text or social media message he makes, I want it analysed and, if necessary, re-routed. He must remain in the dark, and cut off from the rest of them.”

“You think he’ll even come back here?” Corey frowned at him.

“I do.”

“But how are we gonna explain that Mason escaped, that the alarms were triggered?”

“The prison wing has no cameras.” Connor replied. “Only secure doors and chimeras. Since there was no one manning the main entrance, any werewolf could have slipped inside, how are we to know? The cells in that area are barely occupied; they could have been looking for the boy, not knowing that he was already dead. There are lots of options for Liam to accept.”

“And he will accept them,” Stiles finished, “Because Liam will want to appear normal, like the good, little, loyal werewolf he used to be.”

“This is such bullshit.” Theo muttered. “We’re the most powerful people in the world, Stiles, why are bothering with this cloak and dagger crap?”

“Because it’s fun!” Stiles laughed, high and cold. “We all know how easy it would be to crush them and their pathetic resistance, but it will be so much sweeter to destroy them when they have built up their forces, when they think that they have even a sliver of a chance to win. But don’t worry, Theo, this time I mean for the rebellion to die out.”

“I understand.” Theo smirked at him, happiness thrumming on the air around him. “What next?”

“We invade Japan, and conquer the world, just like I promised I would.” The Chimera Emperor stood, the three other chimeras joining him. “But first, you said you had something remarkable to show me? Two talented twin chimeras?”

“Elementals, I think you’re going to like the result.” 

 

The Chimera Emperor stood at the top of the two metal slabs, looking over the naked twins, their modesty protected by a short blanket placed across their midriffs. Theo was talking to him; elements and ice and power, but Corey could see that Stiles’ attention was fixed on the two teenagers in front of him. _I wonder did they have the blanket before we came down, or has Theo ‘played’ with them already? Like what he did with…no, stop thinking about that! It’s, it’s done, over, nothing we can do about it now._ Corey shook his head, but the thoughts about Mason kept reoccurring. He knew that what Theo had done was wrong, and not just the obvious act of blatantly betraying his and Stiles’ trust, but that maybe Mason didn’t deserve it after all. Maybe he had been too easy on Theo, maybe he should have said something else. But then… _I like Theo, no, I love him, just like I love Stiles, and yeah, ok, they’re both amazing, but they’re also-_

“Corey!” Stiles called over to him, stopping the train of thought from entering territory the younger chimera tried to avoid. “I’m about to Awaken them. Are you ready?”

“Yes, Emperor.”

“Good,” Stiles flexed hands and cracked his knuckles. “Stand back.” The Chimera Emperor’s eyes blazed purple and he placed his hands on each of the twin’s faces, a burst of power visibly crackling along his skin and earthing itself in Josh and then Jason.

Jason blinked his eyes open, a strange burning sensation wreathing his vision. He sat up slowly, looking at his brother, Josh was just as confused. “Woah!” The teenager gasped when he saw the purple-eyed stare of his twin. There was an invisible tug on the back of his neck and Jason half turned on the slab, his eyes widening. “Oh my god…” Both twins slipped off the tables and knelt before the Chimera Emperor, the motion flawless and easy, as though pre-programed. They spoke in unison. “Command me, Alpha!”

Stiles smiled widely, and tilted their faces up to him. _Damn, Theo was right about them, very handsome, especially Jason._ His gaze lingered a little too long on the more muscular brother, before flicking to Josh. “Excellent. Stand.” The twins stood as one, purple eyes burning in an echo of his own. “Now let’s see what you can do. Show me!” Stiles clenched his fist and activated their powers.

“Dude!” Jason stared at his brother, “You’ve got wings!” 

“Really?” Josh replied, looking in a nearby mirror at the shimmering, light, almost transparent wings. He gave them an experimental flap and hovered off the ground. The chimera clenched his fists, like the Emperor was doing and felt energy build up between his fingers. When he released his hands, an invisible force ripped forward and all the paper in the surgery went flying. “Oops, sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for.” The First Chimera grinned at him. “You are exactly as you are meant to be!”

Josh grinned and turned to look at his brother when an odd sound reached his ears. Jason’s upper body was covered in ice crystals, and shards of ice, spiking outwards, “Wow. How does it feel? Are you cold?”

“No, it’s weird, I feel fine. Not warm, but not cold either.” Jason looked down his arm, as the crystals spread in big, pointy chunks, until they got to his hands; a single triangular shard pushing out from each wrist and across his knuckles. “Cool! I’ve got blades!”

“Very impressive.” The Chimera Emperor smiled at him, and Jason felt his stomach do backflips. “Now let’s see what you are like, together.”

Jason glanced at his brother, and then at the First Chimera. “Um, how?”

 

“Who wants to be the bottom?” Theo grinned, and then amended his words when Stiles rolled his eyes at him. “I mean, who wants to be the base of the merged chimera?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes, actually.” Theo nodded at Josh, “If you act as the base, the merged chimera will look more like you, and vice versa for your brother, since you’re non-identical twins.”

“Ok,” Josh nodded at Jason. “You be the base, you’re better looking!”

“Haha, ok, just be gentle!” His brother laughed and got on his hands and knees. Josh hunched over beside him, following Theo’s directions to place a hand on his back. “Is this going-Argh!” He screamed as the merge sucked his brother into him, a clash of bone and skin and power, electricity snapping along his joints. The pain was excruciating, and just when he thought he was about to pass out, Jason could hear another voice yelling in pain beside him, his brother’s. He blinked, trying to work out why it sounded so close and yet so distant. The chimera’s head exploded in pain and he slumped forward onto the cold floor tiles. “Ugh…”

The Chimera Emperor held up a hand when Theo darted forward to help the merged chimera stand. “No. Wait.”

“This is always the most dangerous part, Stiles.”

“I know. Wait.” He watched the twins shudder back and forth between their merged form and separate bodies until at last only one chimera lay on the ground in front of them. “Arise, and show me your power!” Stiles grinned as the merged chimera stood up. It was unmistakably male; strong, muscular, smooth skin glimmering with sweat in the brightness of the lab’s harsh lights. The face was what caught his attention, however. Stiles remembered the way Ethan and Aiden looked after their merge; powerful, yes, but gone were their handsome faces in place of a monster. Not this time. “They look…good.”

“Beauty is highly prized in our Empire,” Theo smiled at him. “And he is beautiful, isn’t he? Jason’s features are dominant, but Josh’s softer chin and nose has made him look even better.”

“Yes.” Stiles muttered and his eyes flared purple, a grin spreading across his face as the merged chimera roared loudly, hands clenched, ice and air swirling around each other; snow falling at the chimera’s feet. “So, we’ll get our blizzard after all?”

“Yes, Chimera Emperor,” Theo bowed in a sarcastic imitation of Connor. “Your armies are finally ready.” 

 

Theo settled in his seat as Stiles nervously tapped his fingers on the arm rests. “You ok?”

“I don’t like flying.”

“What? But you-”

“In an aeroplane.” Stiles cut across him. “I mean, from the capital to here was ok, we were barely in the air. But now, it’s a what? An eleven-hour flight? That’s eleven hours over water, in an aluminium tube!”

“Um, ok.” Theo stared at him. “It’ll be alright, didn’t you say that Chimera Force One is the safest plane there is?”

“Yeah, if we were gonna be attacked mid-air by the Japanese, but I don’t think foxes know how to fly.” Stiles grumbled, nodding at Corey as he sat on his other side. “Are we ready to get this over with?”

“Yup, all chimeras have been loaded onto the C-130s behind us, and our own squad are settled on board.” He smiled reassuringly at Stiles. “The Guardian Prime is completing his final sweep of the plane in case of any, um, sabotage…”

“Great.” The Emperor muttered. “Oh, there you are.”

“Emperor.” Connor and two Guardians bowed deeply, before taking seats in the row across from the three chimeras. “The plane secured and we are beginning to taxi.”

“I can feel it.” Stiles nodded, leaning past Corey to look out the window, the shadow of the Rhino’s Horn falling across the other side of the runway. He sat back in his chair and swallowed hard, trying to calm his pounding heart. “One thing about being the Alpha Chimera, I can control every other chimera’s heartbeat, but not mine, haha, Dread Doctors overlooked that one.”

“It’ll be ok, Stiles.” Theo offered him a smile and reached over to take his hand in his own, Corey mirroring the gesture with the Emperor’s other hand. “We have you. It’s ok.”

“Yeah, I almost wish we were going back into the Hellscape instead of this flight.”

“I sure as hell don’t.” Theo shook his head. “You were only there for a day or two, I was stuck there for years; time was different down there.”

“Right, sorry.” Stiles shut his eyes as the engines began to whine and he felt an invisible hand press him back into his seat. “Here we go!” 

After the plane had levelled out, Stiles pulled his hands free of Theo and Corey’s grasp, forcing himself to yawn, his ears popping uncomfortably. “Ok, that wasn’t too bad.”

“Yeah,” Theo groaned, looking at his hand. “Could you have squeezed _any_ tighter?”

“It doesn’t matter, we’re in the air, it’s fine.” Stiles muttered dismissively. “Ok, uh, I need something to distract me!”

Theo met Corey’s eyes and shared his smirk, though his was more predatory than the younger chimera’s innocent grin. “Um, we know something we can do that will distract you!”

Stiles frowned at him and then rolled his eyes. “Later, Theo. I need updates from the battle. Connor!”

The Guardian Prime was kneeling in front of him immediately. “What is Your command, Emperor?”

“Access the feeds, I want to know how the invasion is progressing.”

“As You command, Emperor.” He rose quickly and began to switch on the bank of monitors, linking them with the communications terminal nearby. Connor glanced up as Corey joined him, the Minister for Chimera Intelligence tapping into encrypted feeds and making contact with the Generals on the front lines. After ten minutes, the Guardian Prime turned and bowed before his master. “We are ready, Emperor.”

“Good.” Stiles unbuckled his belt and stood up, casting his eyes across the different screens, pausing on the monitor to his left. He pointed at it as Theo got up slowly. “Is this live?”

“Yeah,” Corey muttered, transporting the feed to a bigger screen. “That’s the Kraken chimera, isn’t it?”

“In all her glory!” Stiles grinned, eyes burning purple. Alexis was standing several feet from the shore, two sturdy tentacles pushing her body out of the water, as a dozen other thick limbs darted back and forth across the beach, smashing into the humans who were trying to shoot her. “The Oni only come out at night, and these regular soldiers are no match against the might of the Chimera Empire!”

“General Graves reports that the Pacific Assault Fleet has begun landing our forces on the beach.” Connor said as he put down a telephone. “Loyalist human soldiers and chimera squads are securing a beachhead and the lodgement. Once the perimeter has been established, the engineers can begin laying the runway.”

“Oh yes,” Stiles grimaced at them. “I forgot we were going to land on a runway that was literally built in a day. Hmm, keep me informed.”

“Casualty count, Emperor.” Corey turned to Theo and Stiles. “It’s high, on both sides, though the Japanese are getting the worst of it.”

“As it should be, they are resisting us, after all.” Theo replied sharply. “Inform General Graves that he is to deploy whatever measures he needs to in order to secure that beachhead.”

“Yes, Theo.” The young chimera muttered, relaying the orders through the secure line. “Um, he’s asking about the Blight Walkers. Emperor?”

Stiles turned away from Theo and Corey, looking out the window instead. A smile came to his face as he took in the flat azure waves surrounding them on all sides, the height allowing him to see nothing but ocean to the horizon. _Breath-taking._ After a moment of building tension behind him, the Chimera Emperor turned and shook his head. “They are to stand down. Conventional forces only, however naval assets are to bombard shore targets in support of our troops.” He smirked at Theo’s frown. “I actually listen to my Generals when they talk, Theo. Plus, who knew all those hours of _Battlefield_ would come in handy?”

“I guess. I did prefer _Call of Duty_ though.” He grinned at Stiles, and glanced at Corey’s worried face. “Relax, our forces will be fine, the acceptable loss threshold will not be met. See? I listen too!”

The Chimera Emperor laughed and walked back to them, placing his hands on both their shoulders. “It will be alright, and we will win. As for casualties, Anzu Yukimura is forcing this battle. I would have fought her one on one and ended this without the need to spill blood, well, a little blood never hurt.” Stiles saw Theo’s eyes brightening and he smirked, looking back at Corey. “She is a Kitsune, but she’s allied with Nogitsunes, and they love carnage and destruction, death and suffering. They must be gorging themselves on this conflict. So, this will be a grinding campaign; we will have to fight for every inch, and it would not surprise me if we are knee-deep in blood and death at the end.”

Corey nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

 

“Emperor,” Connor knelt before his master, head bowed. “I will check on the landing craft and Your chimera squad, but two Guardians will be waiting outside, should You need assistance.” He waited until the Emperor touched the top of his head, before standing and nodding at the First Chimera. The air was different outside of the Imperial Chamber, and Connor drew in a deep breath. It wasn’t tense or difficult with the triumvirate, just different. He had learned to filter out any scents of desire or arousal when around the three of them; it interfered with his ability to concentrate on protecting his master. 

However, Connor could see the way Corey was looking at the Emperor. _I had my chance, but Corey is not my master, and as much as it might have been fun to hook up with him, it pales in comparison to being back in the presence of the God-Emperor Himself, of being bathed in His divine light!_ The Guardian Prime walked towards the lower deck staircase, lost in his thoughts, not noticing that Corey had poked his head out of the Emperor’s quarters and was watching him leave. 

Corey pulled back inside and shut the door. “He’s gone, Theo.”

Stiles frowned at them as Corey and Theo sat next to each other. “What’s up?”

“We need to talk about Liam.” Theo started. “He’s not hiding his fear very well.”

“I noticed, he practically yelped when I looked at him this morning.” Stiles nodded, “It’s why he’s in one of the transport planes, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, we split up his pack too,” Corey added. “Added security, and he’s surrounded by dozens of chimeras, loyal chimeras.”

“What was his excuse when he returned late to the feast?” Stiles asked, standing up to nibble at a handful of candy from a nearby bowl. “Your guards intercepted him, right, Theo?”

“That’s right,” The chimera took a square of fudge when the bowl was offered to him. “He claimed that because it was the day before the full moon, he needed to get outside and run around. He said that the Preserve brought back memories and he lost track of time.”

“Corey, what did our satellites pick up?”

“Thermal imagining showed that a large number of individuals were gathered in a clearing a few miles south of the Nemeton’s location, less than an hour after Liam left the Rhino’s Horn.” The chimera shook his head when Theo offered him some fudge. “Um, no, I don’t like that.”

“Have some chocolate then.” Stiles said absently, frowning. “And our two treacherous Archons? What have they been up to?”

“Jackson has secluded himself in his office back in his territory, refusing to come out.” Theo replied with a smirk. “Our chimeras there were already disappointed with his leadership, if we need a sudden change in power, no questions will be asked.”

“As it should be.”

“Peter, on the other hand, he’s cool, calm, acting perfectly normal.” Theo shrugged. “There really was an issue with the munitions plant, so, we don’t have enough information to formally charge him. He’s been trying to fill the vacant positions of power in his territory with individuals and werewolves loyal to him though.”

“How’s that working out for him?” Stiles asked with a smirk, knowing the answer.

“Not well, every appointment needs to be approved by the regional Imperial Committees and they’re all filled with chimeras, so, he’s not getting what he wants.” Theo nodded at Stiles. “You know, when you first elevated Peter to Archon, I thought you were crazy, that he’d use the position and the power to break away from the Empire and we’d be forced to put him down, but now I see what you were doing. All that power, and he can do nothing with it. It’s quite…delicious!”

“The Nogitsune don’t have a monopoly on cruelty and suffering, Theo.” Stiles grinned as he popped another square of fudge into his mouth, savoring the smooth, buttery taste. “And in this case, it’s thoroughly deserved.”

 

Connor looked up from inspecting the cargo manifesto as Corey climbed down the ladder towards him. “Hey.”

“Hey, Connor.” Corey smiled at him. “Everything alright here?”

“Yes, but you can’t be too careful, not where the Emperor’s safety is concerned.”

“You know that he’s really powerful when the army is around him, right?” Corey leaned against a nearby box and folded his arms. “Like, unstoppable?”

“He is a god.” Connor replied simply, seeing the other chimera’s lips twitch. “You don’t believe that?”

“Kinda hard to, I’ve known the Chimera Emperor from almost the very beginning; first chimera in his pack, well other than Theo, of course, back when he was just the Alpha Chimera. He’s strong, powerful, has a vision of the perfect world like no one else I know, but he’s still just Stiles to me.”

“Hmm.”

“I’m not trying to convince you, Connor.” Corey held out his hands suddenly. “I’m just saying that I…well, I trust you, and I want us to be friends.”

“I’d like that.”

“Cool, um-”

“Where’s Growler?” Connor frowned at him, “Don’t you usually have him around you? I actually don’t remember seeing him during take-off.”

“Oh, yeah, I, um, left him into the Emperor’s quarters where he'd be safe, and it's the quietest room in the plane.” Corey explained, following Connor as they made their way back up to the main deck. “Don’t worry, though, he’s in his ‘armored puppy carrier,’ that Theo made for him!”

“You checked on him?”

“Yeah, earlier, and then I put him into the small conference room, so he’s probably asleep.” Corey reached out to touch the other chimera’s arm. “But, um, Theo and the Emperor are, err, using the bedroom at the minute.”

“Huh.”

“Talking, they said.” Corey flushed as Connor looked at him. “You know, like we are.”

“As you say, Minister.” _Talking? Yeah, right. Well, Theo is the Emperor’s chosen, for now at least._ Connor stomped on the sparks of jealousy before they could ignite and nodded at the other end of the plane. “It’s nearly time for dinner. Will you come with me?”

“Sure.” The younger chimera grinned happily at him. 

 

“So,” Theo smirked as Stiles lay back on the bed. “What do you wanna do?”

“I meant what I said; we need to talk about the elephant in the room.”

“Hmph.” The chimera sighed, eyes flicking up to where the presidential seal used to be, the Alpha Chimera’s symbol in its place; a circle with three lines radiating out of it. “Loyalty, I’m guessing?”

“Personal loyalty, sure.” Stiles folded his arms and looked at Theo. “Sexual loyalty.”

“Oh, come on Stiles, you know the drill with me. It’s how I operate!”

“Theo, I get it; you’ve always taken what you’ve wanted, you never stop to ask, not even when doing what _you_ want will hurt what _we_ want.” The Emperor glared at him. “I know you screw some of the recruits, the hot ones, and then you obliterate that from their minds, and I don’t really care about that. But you crossed the line with Mason. Corey won’t say it because as soon as he admits that it was wrong, he’s going to be forced to look at all the terrible things he’s let happen. And neither of us want that for him. Corey’s ours, so we’ll protect him.”

“Mason was a rebel.” Theo shrugged. “You were going to kill him or turn him anyway, what does it matter?”

“It matters because you never told Corey the truth about that day.”

“Stiles…” Theo looked at him, suddenly nervous at the Alpha Chimera’s cold smirk. “What are you saying?”

“I have Watchers the world over, but they didn’t see what happened in that room. I have loyal chimeras, such as Juliet, devoted only to me, and yet, they too didn’t see what you and Mason did together.” Stiles stood up, and pulled a disk from the folder on the bedside table. “But, sometimes, electronic eyes are better than real ones.”

“Fuck.”

“Exactly, that’s what you did to him, and he did enjoy it.” Stiles stared at Theo. “Especially when you loosened the straps and let him impale himself on your dick willingly.” There was no sound except the engines in the silence that followed. After a moment, Theo met his gaze and nodded.

“You know everything?”

“I watched it to make sure,” Stiles nodded. “Not because I wanted to see you rape someone who was strapped down and vulnerable, but to see if there was anything to be salvaged, if I should purge that memory from Mason’s mind when we turned him into a chimera. But then I realized that I didn’t have to, because that wasn’t rape, he wasn’t forced, and ok, so he was shouting and roaring, but he _wanted_ it. You got him to beg you for it, happy with that, Theo? Or did you really want to hurt him?”

“There’s audio too?”

“Yeah, that’s where the real surprise came from, actually.” Stiles walked over to the DVD player. “Now, you can tell me yourself, or we can watch it. Which would you prefer?”

“Words said in the heat of the moment, Stiles, I don’t-”

“Enough.” The Emperor cut across him savagely. “Let’s have a look!” He pushed the disk into the slot as Theo touched his arm. Stiles shrugged him off and pressed play. The chimera stopped trying to get his attention and instead sat down as they watched the scene unfold together. Stiles sped up the footage through the surgery. “Ah, here we are. So, you start off exactly as I expected; looking like you were going to ram him from behind. But then you did something curious…you rimmed him, licked at his hole for over five minutes, even loosening the gag so he could moan for you.” Stiles glanced at Theo, the chimera’s gaze burning a hole in the floor, cheeks equally on fire. “I’ve heard of torture porn, but I didn’t think it involved pleasuring the captive until he was begging for release. And then you give it to him; let him go so he can suck on your dick for another ten minutes; lots of foreplay, Theo.” 

“It’s wasn’t-”

“Shut up.” _I mean it._ ” The Emperor’s eyes flared and Theo’s jaw clamped shut, unable to speak. “Now, I’ll continue with the director’s commentary, shall I? There you were, having Mason suck you off, and I was thinking that maybe you’ll cum in his mouth or all over his face, and that might actually be pretty hot. But no, you didn’t want it to be over that fast. And neither did he. Although,” Stiles paused, smirking as Mason’s groans became more audible.

" _Oh, yeah! Oh, Theo!_ " 

“Yes, hard to tell if he’s faking.” Stiles said conversationally, glancing at his furious boyfriend. “And now you’re finally going to fuck him, and he is begging for you to fill him up just so perfectly, screaming, wordless. Or maybe it just seemed that way, huh?” _You can speak._

“Agh!” Theo grunted as his jaw unlocked. “Fuck, that hurt, Stiles!”

“Last chance to say it, before the disk does.”

“Fine.” The chimera sighed, speaking reluctantly. “He asked me to pretend to be Corey, and, um, I did.”

“Exactly.” Stiles shook his head, letting the video play on, volume muted. “And when it was over, you restrained him again, you made sure that he couldn’t say anything, hell, you even threatened to cut his dick off with your claws if he told anyone the truth. I’m not sure how fucked up someone has to be in order to think that it’s better to lie about a rape, instead of admitting that he had a good time fucking someone consensually.”

“I thought it was better this way.” Theo finally looked at him. “We’re monsters, Stiles; you and me. You said earlier that Corey isn’t, and you’re right. But we are, so it’s easy for him to look at me and think that I took his ex against his will, but no way would he want to hear that Mason enjoyed it because I pretended to be him.”

“All sorts of fucked up.” Stiles muttered and ejected the disk. He looked at Theo, “When we had Mason on the table, I didn’t suppress his memories of you together, just the surgery.”

“Right.” Theo ran a hand through his hair. “Are you going to tell Corey?”

“No.” Stiles snapped the disk in two. “You are. I don’t care how you do it, or when, but you will tell him.”

“As you command, Alpha.” The chimera muttered reluctantly.

 

Josh giggled as Jason held his glass, watching it turn frosty. “That’s so cool! Literally, haha.”

“Yeah, these powers are sweet, huh?” His brother grinned, sitting back in the comfortable chairs. “But then, so is this ride: Chimera Force One, bro!”

“We’re chimeras less than three days and we’re already riding at the top with the Emperor himself?” Josh shook his head in disbelief. “It’s crazy.”

“It’s awesome!” Jason corrected him, catching a side-eye from his brother. “Ok, ok, so heading straight into a war isn’t so awesome, but still, bro, there are legends around us! Like, for real legends!” He nodded at another chimera sitting nearby, lowering his voice. “I’ve heard he’s a dragon!”

“You know I can hear you, right?” The Legendary chimera turned around to look at the twins. “That’s always the biggest change; no secret stays safe the moment you whisper it around chimeras. I’m Nick.”

Jason returned his grin and leaned across the seats to shake the shirtless chimera’s hand. His grip was warm, and his skin deeply tanned. He didn’t realize he was staring until Josh elbowed him out of the way and climbed into his lap. “Bro!”

“You were totally checking him out, which, by the way, you are super-obvious at.” Josh grinned as Nick laughed good-naturedly. “He’s Jason, I’m Josh.”

“I know who you are,” Nick nodded. “The Guardian Prime and I were talking before take-off. We’re part of the Chimera Emperor’s personal fireteam. It’s an honor to serve.”

“Yeah, it is.” Jason agreed, eagerly pushing his brother back onto his own seat, so he could inch closer to Nick. “So, you can fly, right?”

“That’s right; can’t breathe fire, but I can cover myself in it. Never gonna get cold again!” He laughed as Jason nodded. “You’re the ice elemental? Hmm, better we stay apart then.”

“What? No, I don’t melt!” 

“Haha, just kidding, man, relax.” Nick’s purple eyes sparkled as he leaned in closer, “But, um, after things settle down, we should definitely test that theory.”

Jason nodded quickly, grinning, even as Josh rolled his eyes behind him. “Oh, yeah, I’d like to see just how hot you can get, cos, you know,” He twiddled his fingers, watching cones of ice creep over the tips. “I can cool you down!”

“Ugh.” Josh muttered as loudly as he dared. When his brother looked back at him, he shook his head. “You have no shame, do you?”

“None!” Jason crowed, watching Nick get up and walk towards the Guardian Prime and another chimera he didn’t recognize. “That’s why I get all the ass!”

“Uh huh.”

“Or cock, in this case.”

“Oh, shut up!” Josh flicked his hands at him, a gust of wind messing up his brother’s perfectly coiffed hair. “Hah.”

 

Stiles resumed his seat as Theo and Corey returned from their discussion. The younger chimera was sour-faced, and sat down heavily. “You ok, Corey?”

“Fine. Just fine.” He growled. 

“I told him, everything.” Theo said, sitting next to Stiles. “It, um, it’s out in the open now.”

“Good.” Stiles nodded. “I know it sucks, Corey, but blame Mason, not Theo.”

“Yeah. I know.”

“Emperor.” The Guardian Prime bowed stiffly. “We are less than ten minutes from landing, General Graves reports that the beachhead is secure, and Alexis is patrolling the harbour with the submarines.”

“And the runway?” Stiles asked uneasily. 

“Um, it has been constructed.”

“When?”

“They, err, they finished the last section,” Connor hesitated, ignoring Theo’s smirk. “Twelve minutes ago. But don’t worry, Emperor, it’s at the other end of the landing strip, we shouldn’t have to use it.”

“We better not.” Stiles replied after a moment of staring at him in horrified silence, and gestured for Connor to sit down. “Still, uh, let's strap in.”

“And there goes feeling in my hands for another hour.” Theo joked, but offered his hand to Stiles anyway, smiling when Corey did the same. “Landings always seem worse.”

“Shut up, Theo!” Corey hissed at him. “It’s alright, Stiles, you can hold my hand as long as you want.” Stiles nodded and the younger chimera winced slightly at his strong grip. “I can hear the flaps lowering now, we’re almost there.”

“Good.” Stiles muttered, raising his voice as they passed through the sparse clouds. “When we arrive, designate this vehicle as the Conquest Outpost; all sensitive equipment and key leaders are to stay here in case we need to make a quick getaway.”

“That’s not gonna happen, Stiles.” Theo grinned at him. “The Chimera Emperor has arrived, ready to kick some serious…fox butt? That doesn’t sound as badass as I meant.”

Stiles laughed, closing his eyes as they descended quickly. He glanced out of the window to see plumes of rising smoke and a series of squat grey buildings. “We’re here.”

“Touchdown in thirty seconds, Emperor.”

Stiles nodded silently and he managed to stifle a yelp that threatened to escape his lips as the plane’s wheels hit the ground hard. “Fuck!”

“It’s alright!” Theo clenched his hand tighter as they were thrown forward against the seat-belts, the plane rapidly slowing down. “There, see, we’re fine.”

“Is that why you’re breathing so hard?” Corey smirked at him and unbuckled his belt. “I’m gonna check on Growler before we head to the Command Post.”

“Sure.” Stiles nodded. “Thanks, Corey.”

“I can go with you, if you…” Theo trailed off when Corey didn’t acknowledge him. “Shit.”

“Give him time, Theo.” Stiles kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “He’ll come back around. Connor?”

“Command me, Emperor!”

“Are your Guardians prepared?”

“Each of us will die for You, Emperor!” 

The zealous fire burning in his eyes made Stiles smile and he nodded. “Good, then let’s go kill those foxes!”

 

“General Graves reporting, Emperor!” The chimera stood to attention along with his staff. “The beachhead is secured; all chimera battalions are being off-loaded now.”

“I saw that as I came in.” The Chimera Emperor nodded. “You have done well. What sort of opposition did you face taking this position?”

“Not as strong as we expected, Emperor.” The General moved over to the maps, gesturing at an area next to the city. “We are here, five miles from Kochi proper. This position was bombarded for three hours before the attack and we dropped evac notices five hours before that. Any civilians in the target area after that time were there by choice, Emperor.”

“I’m not criticising you, General.” Stiles looked at him approvingly. “Quite the opposite. But the soldiers you faced this morning will not be the ones attacking us tonight. For the Oni only come out once the sun has set.” He gestured at the crates stacked behind him. “Those are silver bullets. Divide your forces so that human loyalists are paired up with chimeras. Arm them with silver and tell them to aim for the head.”

“As you command, Emperor.” General Graves bowed and moved around him. 

“He’s here.” Theo whispered into Stiles’ ear as the Emperor looked over the battle plans carefully. “And Liam too.”

“Excellent.” Stiles muttered, turning around. “Philip!” He greeted the Manticore first, grinning at him. “How was the flight?”

“As well as can be expected in a plane full of chimeras anxious to get into the fight, Emperor.” He smiled and gestured outside with a clawed hand. “That’s the biggest army I’ve ever seen, and more keep coming.”

“Maintaining this beachhead is critical, but so is scouting the interior and finding somewhere more secure to establish our position.” The Emperor nodded at Liam, gesturing for the werewolf to come forward. “That’s why I want you to join the werewolves and see what you can find in there. The Kitsunes and Nogitsune have a lot of Oni and soldiers at their disposal; find them, scout them out, and get back here alive.”

“As you command, Emperor.” Philip bowed and stood back as Liam chewed his lip.

“Um, we can handle scouting by ourselves.”

“I’ll feel better knowing you have a Legendary chimera by your side.” Stiles grinned at him, watching Liam squirm uncomfortably. “It’s for your own protection; he has teeth, claws, horns, even a tail that shoots venom, he could be the difference between life and death, Liam, and I’m sure you know that I want you to live.” 

“Ye, yes, Emperor, as you command.”

Stiles walked with him to the entrance of the Command Post, watching Liam scurry away towards his waiting pack. The Chimera Emperor turned his attention back to the army, looking out across the beach. Connor was standing next to him as Theo talked to General Graves about his chimera forces. “Magnificent, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Emperor, a true display of Your divine power.”

“Hmm.” His eyes narrowed and Stiles pointed at the lead chimera marching in front of each block of soldiers. “Are those banners? My sigil?”

“Yes, Emperor.” Connor stood up straighter, a rare smile on his handsome face. “So, that all who face us know that the Emperor Himself is here to lead us to victory! We will plant Your symbol of unity and strength on every battlefield, on the tallest building of every city that falls to Your holy wrath!”

Stiles smirked wider at the emotion that filled Connor’s voice and turned to him. “Loyalty has its own reward, my faithful servant, always remember that.” He looked forward again, watching another ship pull into the harbour and begin to offload yet more chimeras. “And you will receive the greatest reward of any of them!”

 

A burst of gunfire was the sound that heralded the arrival of the Oni and their Kitsune masters. Theo looked up from where he and Corey were eating dinner, “Is it them?”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded and gestured at them. “C’mon. Connor?!”

“I’m here, Emperor, Nick and the twins are waiting outside.”

“Good.” The Chimera Emperor looked at his team, his _pack,_ and grinned. “Alright, we let the soldiers do the fighting, that’s what they’re for. Our targets are the Kitsune and Nogitsune leading the attack. There might only be one, or there might be several. We take them down, take them prisoner if we can. I know Theo has some interesting experiments lined up for any that are captured.”

“Oh, yes, I do!” He grinned at Stiles, letting his glowing blue talons emerge. “But not all of them, I hope?”

“We need to send a message, show Anzu Yukimura that she will regret bringing us here.” The Emperor pointed towards the muzzle flashes in the distance. “Our enemy awaits!” Stiles walked forward in the center of the group, Connor and two of his Guardians moving closely beside him, their eyes constantly watching for an attack. Corey and twins were on his other side as Nick took point, and Theo covered the rear. He smiled grimly as they got close to the fighting, screams of agony rent the air, the spurt of blood as chimera claws tore into the small group of human soldiers the Oni had brought with them. The demon warriors themselves were vanishing in puffs of smoke as the loyalists peppered the air with silver, masks cracking and shattering before they could get close enough to strike. The air began to hum and Stiles held up his hand. _Stop._ “There’s a Kitsune ahead, Thunder. I can feel the lightning on the air. Move forward slowly, Nick, Josh, take to the skies, prepare to unleash an inferno on my command.”

“Yes, Emperor.”

He nodded to himself as their wings unfolded and the group was staggered by their backdraft. Stiles let his eyes flare purple, a burning beacon in the darkness. “It’s a man, young, he’s coming our way. Ah, and he’s joined by two, hmm, Nogitsunes, I think.”

“How do you know?” Theo frowned at him as Stiles moved them into a concave position, facing the approaching foxes.

“I can see their auras. Black, jet black.” The Chimera Emperor looked up suddenly, whispering, “Now!”

Josh nodded at Nick and held his arms up, rings of air shimmering into existence around his hands and being forced outwards in a cyclone. He grinned as Nick’s body exploded into flame and the chimera fed his fire into the center of the tempest. “Grr.” Josh struggled to hold the shape of the vortex and then, just as it felt overwhelming, he directed the inferno downwards, into the path of the enemy.

Stiles smirked at screams of panic as fire rained around them, illuminating their enemy. “Excellent work!” He flicked out his claws and let his eyes burn even brighter, feeling his skin tingle as ice chips formed across his chest and skirted below his waist, the elemental armor protecting him, even as burning wings sprung from his back and the Chimera Emperor dashed forward, catching the Kitsune off-guard. He laughed when he heard the rest of his pack join the fight. The Kitsune glared at him and clapped his hands together, the thunderclap sending a shockwave outward that threw Stiles backwards, tumbling head over heels. _What the fuck was that? Corey, cloak me!_ He felt the younger chimera’s hand on his arm and stood up slowly, watching Connor and his Guardians dispatch one of the Nogitsunes, slashing the woman’s face apart with terrifying savagery. Theo was with the twins in their merged form, but the second Nogitsune was holding them back, wielding two swords and nicking them each time they came too close.

“Stiles?” Corey grabbed his attention. “What do I do?”

“What you’ve always done.” He grinned reassuringly, “Keep my chimeras safe!” Stiles released him and reappeared, walking back to the surprised Kitsune. “Nice trick, but you ain’t seen nothing yet!” He clenched both fists, calling on his Skinwalker abilities and ruptured the pavement, sending the slabs smashing into the Kitsune’s face and body. The Chimera Emperor walked forward slowly, throwing more rock and concrete into the man until finally he stopped moving, his face a bloody ruin. Stiles looked over as the sword-wielding Nogitsune released a high-pitched wail and leapt backwards, running into the darkness. The other Nogitsune had managed to drag itself away in the confusion; Connor and the Guardians protecting his back as Stiles had advanced. 

“After them!” Theo roared, his claws dripping blood across the ruined parking lot. 

“Not yet.” Stiles shook his head and released his mimicry of the other chimeras’ abilities. He blinked to clear his mind, pointing at the prone figure lying in front of him. “Take that Kitsune and bring him here.”

“Should we question him?”

“No.” The Chimera Emperor smiled cruelly as the Kitsune started to wake up, flicking out his claws, the single pulsing blue talon slipping down over his forefinger. “I’ll take the first taste of their power. The next one is yours, Theo. There’s not much in them, but this one had a very interesting thunderclap ability.” Stiles bared his teeth and growled, thrusting his talon deep into the man’s chest, locating the spark of power with practiced ease. He closed his eyes as the power flowed into him, giving his talon one final twist, before pulling out and throwing the dead man on the ground. Theo was looking at his blood-slick hand hungrily and Stiles smiled indulgently. “Come here.” The chimera eagerly moved closer to him, face tilted up, eyes closed as Stiles smeared the blood across his nose, cheek, mouth, and chin.

Corey blinked and turned away. _I forgot they used to do that after every victory. Because Theo just isn’t terrifying enough; now he comes in a blood-covered edition!_ The soldiers had stopped firing, and he glanced back at Stiles. “I think we won…”

 

“Emperor,” General Graves turned towards him, not missing a beat as he took in Theo’s blood drenched face and hands. “First Chimera. Chimera Intelligence have determined the foxes’ attack vector. They came from Kochi itself and appear to be staying there, possibly regrouping, if the thermal images we’re getting are accurate. Six hours ago, there was nothing human sized and living in that city.”

“Hmm,” Theo nodded, “We won this battle, and lost only the perimeter guards. We should press the attack.”

“We have the advantage, Emperor.” Connor supported him, “Attacking them now would completely rout them and ensure we can control the city; move in, establish a better foothold.” The Guardian Prime eyed Theo warily, reluctant to agree with him.

“You make a valid point, both of you.” The Chimera Emperor nodded and gestured for them to follow. “Find Corey and Nick, and grab the twins. Let’s crush them!”

“Just like old times, eh, Stiles.” Theo grinned, “Do you remember when we were a tidal wave of power, crashing through every city in America, taking every state in days? We were unstoppable! And we will be again.”

“Right you are, Theo.” He smiled and looked up at the stars. “The Oni used to own the night. Now it belongs to us. Assemble my pack.”

“As you command, Alpha.”

 

Connor led the pack into the city, looking around continuously as they weaved through blasted houses and burning cars. The smoke was thick enough to obscure their presence, but that also meant he couldn’t spot the enemy until they were right on top of them. It made him uneasy, and they stopped when he held up a hand. “Wait here, diamond formation. Protect the Emperor.”

“Yes, Guardian Prime.” The three other Guardians crouched defensively around their master.

Connor moved forward carefully, the street he was venturing down had been hit directly by the bombardment, the houses and shops nothing but smouldering ruins, bodies ripped apart and left to decay on the streets. He wrinkled his nose at the smell, but was used to the odour after serving with the Emperor in the conquest of America. The Guardian Prime bent over new footprints in the dust and debris, sniffing them carefully. “The scent of death, new, hate, yes, this is a Nogitsune.” He straightened up and looked through the drifting clouds of black smoke towards the Central Business District; the tall commercial buildings hadn’t escaped the Emperor’s wrath any more than the rest of the city. A handful were still standing, their windows shattered and interiors dark. But he smirked as he spotted the one building that still had light, off in the distance, the roof torn off and gable wall crumbling. Connor nodded to himself and slipped away.

 

Stiles looked up, quietening the whispered conversations with a glare. “Connor’s coming back. Get ready to move.” He nodded at the Guardian Prime, gesturing for Theo and Corey to join them. “What did you find?”

“Lots of death, some old, but most of it new.” Connor pointed through the curtain of smoke. “That way, the Nogitsunes came back through this street and are holed up in a building downtown; only place with lights for miles around. But we should keep moving, they could be signalling for reinforcements.”

“Agreed.” Corey nodded. “Chimera Intelligence picked up a large heat signature moving in this direction two hours ago. They lost it as soon as it left the mainland, so I’m not sure how much time we have.”

“Let’s not waste it, then.” Stiles nodded and his eyes flared. _Move out!_ He grimaced as they passed through the bombed out street, stopping only when the twins lost their stomachs all over the pavement. “That’s the smell of charred death, boys.” Stiles nodded at Nick, and the chimera helped them back on their feet. “I’d disable your sense of smell, but we need it to find the Nogitsunes. A word of advice? Breathe through your mouth.” They nodded at him and re-joined the pack, sticking close to Nick as the Legendary chimera skirted the remaining bodies.

Connor raised his hand and pointed towards the center of the city. “See it?”

“Yeah.” Corey nodded, crouched next to him. “Looks like a bank, maybe. Let’s go.” He followed the Guardian Prime as they walked through more deserted and bombed out streets, stepping around more bloodied and broken corpses. Corey frowned as Theo stopped walking and knelt next to one body; the remains of a young woman. He removed his hand from his nose, gagging on the stench. “Ugh, Theo, what are you doing?”

“This is fresh.” He pointed at jagged wounds down the woman’s chest. “These weren’t done by bombs or missiles. It looks like claws, but it’s not right, more like…fuck.”

“What is it, Theo?” Stiles whispered as he moved over to the chimera.

“She did this to herself; see her fingers, nails covered in blood and flesh.” Theo glanced at the Chimera Emperor. “Nogitsune?”

“Yeah, they’re angry, and taking it out on their followers.” He stood up and indicated that they needed to keep moving. “It’ll get worse the closer we get to them.”

“Why?” Jason wilted as the Emperor shot him a look, his voice shaking. “Err, I mean, why are they doing this, oh great and glorious Emperor?”

Theo smirked at Stiles and nodded. “The boy has a point, these are their own soldiers.”

“Nogitsunes do not like to lose.” Stiles replied as he picked his way over a large section of rubble. “They get offended, and then they get angry. Nogitsunes are swirling vortexes of hate and fury, getting off on the suffering of those pulled towards them. This war is as much about liberation as it is about victory. Now be quiet, we’re approaching the bank.”

 

Connor nodded at the Emperor as he settled into his position, the gun was a necessary burden on this mission, and though he had plenty of experience using it, the chimera still preferred to destroy threats to the Emperor with his claws. He signalled the other chimeras on the balcony around him and waited for the tension in his leg muscles to disappear. That would be the Emperor’s signal. The Nogitsunes were hunched around their final human soldier as she hurriedly typed out a message on the laptop perched on top of the room-long counter. _Don’t shoot the laptop, Corey needs that._ Connor reminded himself and looked over the edge of the frosted glass railing at the three Oni that stood behind their masters, silver-masked-faces always turning and sweeping the room. He recognized the motions, _Bodyguards, hmm. They go first._

The Guardian Prime moistened his lips as the tension in his legs suddenly vanished. _Go!_ He looked at Josh to his left and curled his hand into a fist slowly. The chimera nodded and repeated the gestured to his brother. Connor popped up from his hiding position and fired the first shot quickly, barely hesitating to adjust his aim as the second Oni dodged away from the imploding warrior beside it. He kept firing, silver bullets riddling the counter area as the other chimeras dropped down onto the floor below.

Theo landed with a grunt, recovering instantly and charging forward, catching the wounded Nogitsune and smashing her into the ground. He laughed cruelly as the second one was blasted with fire and ice, Nick and Jason teaming up on the fox to drive him to the ground, frozen and burning at the same time. Stiles dropped to the floor with more grace and walked over to where the Nogitsune was writhing in agony. “Let’s put you out of your misery! Theo, harvest the other one, would you?”

“Gladly!” He grinned and thrust his claws into her chest, snarling as he found nothing within. “There’s no spark!”

“Well, they are _void_.” Stiles frowned as the Nogitsune in his grasp laughed mockingly at them. “Fine. Let’s just kill them, then.” He growled and ruthlessly slashed the man’s throat open, his face sprayed with a fine crimson mist. Looking across, he saw Theo had done the same, his boyfriend once again covered in blood, red dripping on top of the older, blacker layer that he never bothered to clean off. Stiles smirked to himself and turned to the remaining enemy soldier. “Now, my dear, you can run along and tell everyone what you saw here!”

“She probably doesn’t understand, Emperor.” Connor said as he dropped from the balcony, tiles cracking under his boots when he landed, folding the compact rifle up. He gestured for the woman to go and she did so, nervously at first, and then hurrying out of the bank. He waited for a moment and then the screaming started. “If are any forces nearby, we won’t have much time, my master.”

“True. Corey, get on that machine and see if you can find what they were up to.” Stiles joined Theo and Nick as they examined the remains of the Oni.

Corey nodded and frowned at the laptop, taking out his tablet as he did so. He felt Connor watching him. “Not the best at hacking, but I’ve picked up a few things from the guys back in Chimera Intelligence.”

“Can’t you just rip the hard drive out?” Connor nodded at it. “I don’t like this, we’re too exposed and the high ground is the perfect place to get the drop on us, just like we did to them.”

“I know, that’s what I’m doing.” Corey grumbled as he squinted at the ports along the side. “I just need…”

“A 4.2 Ethernet port for a non-standard bandwidth amplifier?” Josh finished for him with a grin. “I know what you’re doing, I can do it faster, if you want?”

“He knows his stuff, he was forever fixing the busted electronics in our neighbourhood.” Jason backed his brother up, and Corey nodded after a glance at Connor.

“Sure, go for it.” The chimera stood back as the twins took over. “The sooner we get out of here the better.”

 

Stiles frowned as he heard a strange noise, it was like rubble shifting and shuddering. He was about to speak when the ground around them began to shake. “Shit! Is that an earthquake?”

“I don’t think-” Theo’s words were cut off as a nearby pile of rubble exploded outwards, showering the twins and Corey in masonry, the laptop smashed to pieces. A massive shape lunged out of the hole, shrouded in dust. 

Stiles coughed, blinking, not seeing the large clawed handed until it filled his vision. “Shit!” He felt himself being pushed backwards into Theo and grunted as he went sprawling, the sickening sound of claws ripping through flesh and bone hard on his ears. The Emperor looked up, seeing Connor slumped over, his rib cage exposed, half his intestines spilling out onto the tiled floor of the bank. “No!” 

Connor gasped as pain knotted its way across his body, his chest was on fire, accelerated healing trying to staunch the flow of blood. He looked down at his hands and felt his stomach lurch, and then slip sideways out of his body. “Fuck.” His master crouched next to him, purple eyes blazing with concern. Connor reached for him and grunted as his hand was clasped firmly. “I said I would die for You, my Emperor…” 

“No, no, no! You are not dying on me!” Stiles roared, pulling Connor into a sitting position, leaning him against one of the three other Guardians who had immediately stood in a defensive posture around them. The Guardian Prime had stopped breathing and Stiles shrugged off his jacket to press against the wounds when Corey pushed through the protective circle.

“The twins are down but alive, Nick took to the air, said he’s heading back to the beachhead for support.”

“Good. Hold this hard against him.” Stiles ordered, taking a deep breath and concentrated on the Guardian Prime’s lungs. _Start breathing, come on, I know this works, I’ve done it before! Breathe, damn it!_ He grinned suddenly as Connor’s chest heaved and his eyes blinked open, shifting from his natural brown to red and then blazing purple. “Good, rest. Theo! Find that monster and kill it!”

“That could be a problem, Stiles.” Theo growled, pointing into the shadows, the monstrous creature had shrunk back, but they could all see its glowing red eyes, werewolf red.


	6. The Hardest Words to Say

Stiles looked back at Connor, frowning as the bleeding slowed, Corey’s hands no longer slipping in the vital essence. “Good, he’s healing. Corey, keep holding that jacket tight against his side, he’s still in bad shape.”

“Well, let’s just leave him and get outta here!” Theo barked at him, glancing between the monstrous werewolf and where Stiles was kneeling next to Connor. He saw the Emperor’s eyes narrow and ground his teeth in frustration. “C’mon, Stiles, he’s not worth dying for.”

“Dying?” Stiles whispered, the word cutting through the monster’s snorting, the crunch of concrete under its feet, the collapsing masonry behind them. His eyes burned a dark purple and Theo shrunk back. “We are not dying today. No one is dying. Grab the twins and let’s take this thing down!”

“As you command, Alpha.” Theo muttered unwillingly, feeling Stiles’ power grip his muscles, a not-so-subtle reminder of his capabilities. The chimera turned away and looked towards the busted computer equipment, seeing the younger chimeras roll over, coughing and groaning.

The Alpha Chimera turned back to Connor, lips twitching into a smile as the Guardian Prime’s eyes fluttered open. He pressed a hand against his shoulder, stopping him from getting up. “No, stay down. You’ve taken a lot of damage.”

“But the…Emperor, I…failed…”

“No, you haven’t. Stay here.” Stiles looked at Corey, before standing and gesturing at the chimeras gathered around him. “Guardians, with me!” The Chimera Emperor turned towards the monster, lightning wrapping around his torso in thick blue coils, sparking off the broken masonry, his eyes glowing an even darker shade of purple. His claws slid out, an action mirrored by his Guardians, werewolf claws no more, longer, sharper, serrated on one side. Stiles rolled his neck muscles, nodding at Theo as he led the twins back to the center of the ruined bank. “I think it’s time we reminded this werewolf why _chimeras_ are the dominant lifeform on this planet. Attack!”

Corey watched as Stiles charged forwards, seeing Jason’s form covered in ice, the change mimicked a second later. Connor coughed sharply, blood on his lips and the chimera turned back to him, their eyes meeting. “You’re gonna be ok, just relax, keep calm.” He lifted the jacket off the Guardian Prime’s chest for a moment and immediately regretted doing so. “Oh, god…” 

“That bad, huh?” Connor managed a chuckle, leaning back on the rubble they had propped him up against. “Corey? Tell me.”

“Um.” Corey swallowed hard, resisting the urge to vomit, pressing the makeshift bandage harder against Connor’s side. The glistening shapes and tubes he had seen lingered in his mind as blood continued to stain the ground around them. He looked away from Connor’s strangely peaceful face, and back towards Stiles and Theo.

 

The werewolf had shrunk back into the dust cloud from the collapsed masonry, and Theo frowned, gesturing for them to stop, eyes piercing the gloom. The monster was huge, similar in size and shape to the Beast, but more wolf-like than the lipless horror that had stalked Beacon Hills. He pointed at the left and Stiles nodded, taking Josh with him. Jason moved closer and Theo nodded to the right. He could feel Stiles’ influence on him, the strongest it had been in a long time; not merely tension in his muscles, or enhanced senses, but a power rippling across his body, as though his claws were sharper, fangs larger, strength magnified. Theo wetted his lips as they pushed into the haze, looking around, trying to catch sight of the werewolf. _It can’t just have disappeared…_

The Chimera Emperor stopped suddenly, Josh halting behind him. He closed his eyes, head on one side, hearing the crunch of clawed feet on concrete a moment before the fist came swinging out of the darkness. Stiles smirked to himself, unmoving, letting the werewolf’s hand crash into the side of his body, adorned in ice spikes. He grunted at the impact, but was rewarded by a howl in the gloom, and the sound of bones breaking. _Now!_ The Chimera Emperor raised his hands and let the electricity charge before releasing it in a blistering stream towards the origin of the howls.

Theo charged forward, jumping into the air to gain momentum, his claws ripping a long slash across the werewolf’s back. He jumped away from the werewolf as Stiles’ lightning strike splashed like acid against the monster’s chest, the stench of roasting flesh making Jason gag behind him. “Freeze him!” The First Chimera cried out, pushing the younger chimera forward. “Hurry!”

Jason nodded and thrust his hands out blindly, gasping as he felt the rough surface of the werewolf’s hide under his skin. “Oh, man, I don’t know if I can…” He trailed off as a wave of energy roiled through his body and the ice crystals covering him grew and thickened, a rush of ice twisting its way down his arms and across his hands like a rapidly moving glacier. Jason grinned as he saw the way the river of ice bit into the werewolf, puncturing its skin and driving into its legs, black blood running in torrents along the ice floes. He looked up, seeing twin purple suns in the gloom, a rush sweeping through his stomach, feeling the direct connection with the Chimera Emperor. “Woah.”

Stiles glanced at his Guardians, “Don’t kill it, such a specimen will be worth-” He was cut off by a sudden scream, Jason being flung backwards. “What the hell?” The Chimera Emperor made to advance, but was pushed to one side as the werewolf charged forward, claws raking across the air where he had been standing. Its chest was healed, no evidence of being electrocuted, while the wounds down its legs were rapidly sealing. “Shit! Get down!” Stiles threw himself to the ground as the massive claws shot out again, this time punching a hole straight through the wall behind him. 

_I’ve never seen healing that fast. Not Scott. Not even the Beast. What is this thing?_ He stood up slowly, head bowed, eyes closed, reaching out to feel the chimeras around him, the connection strengthening and his power expanding. Stiles frowned slightly, lips twitching as Nick and a large force of chimeras approached the edge of his influence. Theo and Jason had circled around in front of him, claws out, and ready to fight again. His eyes flicked open, burning brightly, “Let’s end this.” _Merge._ Stiles silently commanded the twins, smirking as their bodies combined into one perfect form, feeling their power rush around him. 

The Alpha Chimera grinned at Theo. “Cavalry’s here!” Flames burst from his fists as Nick plummeted from the sky, a fiery streak that smashed into the werewolf, forcing it to stagger backwards. Stiles watched as the Legendary chimera blasted the monster with twin jets of flame, hearing it roar in agony. He added his own lightning to the mix, nodding approvingly as the merged chimera launched into the air and fired salvo after salvo of spears of ice at the werewolf. “Dive it back!” Stiles commanded, advancing slowly as the werewolf roared defiantly, using its meaty arms to absorb the fury of their attack, until the flesh was seared and cracked and broken, falling off as new muscle regrew at a frightening rate, only to be instantly charred. The Chimera Emperor laughed as finally the monster cut and ran, smashing through the exterior wall and then dropping to all fours to gallop away from them, moving with surprising speed. “Aerial chimeras; stay on that werewolf, but do not engage. Let’s see if we can find its lair.” _Or its pack._ Stiles added silently to himself. _Because that would be quite the prize!_

 

Connor blinked at the blurry shape above him, his eyes taking a moment to focus as the Emperor came into view. He tried to stand but Corey was still beside him, pushing him back. “I need…”

“You need to rest.” The Chimera Emperor smiled at him, his voice stern. “Transport has arrived. We’ll get you back to the plane and get you stitched up. Ok?”

 _Yes, Emperor._ Connor said silently as his vision swam again. His stomach felt as though it was on fire, but everything below that was numb and yet somehow also tingly. The Guardian Prime groaned as he felt them lift him onto a stretcher, his skin raw and fresh, healing powers keeping him from bleeding to death, blood dripping in an unending stream from the savage wounds.

 

Stiles watched as they carried Connor out of the ruins of the bank and placed him into the APC, grimacing as Corey finally lost the battle with his stomach and vomited beside the vehicle. He glanced back at where Connor had been lying and nodded. “Ah.” The ground was slick with crimson, bits of flesh and organ discarded from the werewolf’s claws were strewn about where Corey had been kneeling next to him. _Yeah, I saw the damage to his body, any other chimera would be dead. Stubborn, but the right kind of stubborn._ He nodded as General Graves bowed before him. “Status?”

“Forward scouts have reported only minor resistance, but no sign of the Kitsunes or Nogitsunes just yet, my lord. Third Chimera Company will occupy the city and establish a more secure base of operations at the airport, if it’s suitable; logistics and transport ships from the Second Fleet have arrived, Emperor. We’ll begin construction on a permanent outpost.” The General straightened up as Stiles nodded. “That monster, a werewolf?”

“Yes, but I’ve never seen anything heal that fast.” Theo answered for him, picking his way over the debris to stand beside Stiles. 

“First Chimera.” 

“We need to find it.” The Emperor looked out across the shattered ruins of the city. “Make sure our forces remain alert, it was just waiting for us under a pile of rubble; either there’s more and it’s a new component of the Kitsune army, or it’s just one freakishly large werewolf. Either way, we need to take it out.”

“And study it.” Theo grinned. “If we can harness its healing powers, or learn more about it; that was a real werewolf, not some smoke-monster like the Beast.”

“Nick, Josh, and Jason will assist your forces in securing this position.” Stiles pointed at the chimeras behind him. “We must return to Chimera Force One to tend to the Guardian Prime’s wounds. Update me in a few hours.”

“As you command, Emperor.” General Graves stepped to one side, gesturing to the vehicle parked behind him. “This Humvee will take you back to the beachhead.”

Stiles waited for him to leave, nodding for Theo to move ahead of him. “Let’s go.”

“Hang on, where’s Corey?”

“He went with Connor, he can meet us back at the plane.” 

“Ok.” Theo frowned at Stiles’ hard tone as they climbed into the armored car. “Is there a problem?”

“Not here.” The Emperor glared at him. _Of course you wouldn’t realize it, would you? It’s just like Corey all over again._ Theo was still staring at him and Stiles let his eyes flare, directing his thoughts at the driver in front of them. _Chimera, you cannot hear, but you are not alarmed. Keep driving._ He ignored the muffled gasp and looked at the First Chimera. “You really don’t get it, do you?”

“Huh?”

“Five minutes ago, you told me to leave Connor and just run.”

“He’s one of tens of thousands of chimeras, Stiles.” Theo protested. “He can be replaced.”

“You can all be replaced.” Stiles paused as Theo shot him a dirty look. “But that’s not the point. First off, he’s an important chimera, and he just threw himself in front of a blow that might have killed me or you. That’s the kind of selfless loyalty and bravery I need.”

“I would’ve-”

“Second,” Stiles said, talking over Theo. “How would it have looked when General Graves and our reinforcements arrived? Seeing their _noble_ Emperor running away from one measly werewolf? No, Theo, we stand, we fight, and if we need to, we die. The Kitsune that brought us here, she wants us to go home with our tail between our legs. But we are winning this war, even if it means ripping open the sky and raining fire and lightning down on them until there is nothing left but ash and smoke and death!”

“I understand you’re angry, Stiles.” Theo laid a hand on his arm. “I wanted to protect you, and Corey and everyone else, I didn’t think Connor was going to make it.”

“You will be surprised at how resilient he can be.” The Chimera Emperor smiled to himself as they cleared the city and sped down the road towards the runway. “The fires of belief will keep his heart beating.”

Theo stared at him. “You don’t really believe that _you_ are a god, do you?”

Stiles didn’t answer for a moment, smirking as Theo’s expression changed several times from surprise to disbelief, and even a little fear. Eventually the Emperor nodded. “All that matters, is that he believes.”

 

Stiles gestured at Theo to begin, watching him pull away the blood-soaked jacket, grimacing as Connor’s damaged abs came into view. The remains of his armor had been cut away, and the Guardian Prime lay naked on the operating table. A memory tugged at him, the day that his bodyguards, the Guardians had been made. _We didn’t call them that, of course, it was only later that we became so lofty in our titles. But he was handsome then, and now, never more perfect. He’ll heal, he has to._ The wounds were severe; deep claw marks ripping through the chimera’s lightly tanned skin, turning it raw and red, blood flecked across his torso. But the majority of the injury was focused on his left side, below the ribs, where the werewolf had punctured the unprotected flesh, piercing his kidney and slashing through the large and small intestines, carving deep furrows through the organs. Stiles saw Theo frown. “What is it?”

“He’s healing fast.”

“So?” Stiles shrugged, gesturing vaguely at Connor’s still bleeding side. “Can’t you patch him up, ensure he doesn’t get an infection?”

“Yeah, of course.” Theo glanced at him, hesitating before he spoke again. “Um, Stiles, are you alright?”

“You wanted me to leave him there.”

“Oh, I thought we talked about this?” The First Chimera smirked and shrugged. “You know, I was just saying that saving you is more important-”

“I know what you meant by it, Theo.” Stiles stared at him, all traces of emotion swept from his face. “It’s why you’re hesitating and stalling now; the Guardians heal quickly, but he could still die if things are not done properly.”

“I’m just trying to explain, Stiles.” Theo set the bandages down and glared at him. “You never gave me the chance in the car.”

“You know, you’re very easy to read, Theo. Things would be so much easier for you if Connor dies. But I need him. I need his loyalty, I need his devotion, I need him to be honest. Strangely enough, I don’t need him to apologize, because he _never_ acts against me or my wishes.” The Chimera Emperor’s eyes flashed purple and he smirked as Theo was forced to pick up the bandages beside him. “Now, we can do this the hard way, where I force you to carry out my orders, or you can do it willingly. Which would you prefer?” He released his control over the chimera, ignoring Theo’s fury. “Well?”

“I thought you said you wouldn’t use that on me outside of combat!”

“And I thought you said that staying at the Rhino’s Horn was only about producing chimeras and creating the Legendaries!” Stiles shot back, his calm demeanour finally slipping away. He smirked darkly. “But that wasn’t the truth, was it? You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?”

“So, that’s what this is really about?” Theo glared at Stiles, but began to wrap the gauze around Connor’s waist regardless; the chimera sedated and immobile. “Mason-”

“And all the others.” Stiles shook his head slowly. “I mean, I’m not surprised; you were like that before I met you. Hell, it’s how I met you! But I offered you a role at my side, to rule with me, not to serve, not to create chimeras; Dr Kadar performs that duty as well as you do. We do have labs and surgeries in the Imperial Palace, Theo. And I needed you with me to-”

“I know. But I wanted to be the one creating chimeras for you, and the Fount of Glory is the best place to do that.” He finished securing the bandage and walked over to the chest of drawers, pulling out a syringe. The chimera stayed facing away from him as he muttered, “You could have anyone you want, Stiles, that was our agreement, remember?”

“Sure, I could have him, and then two days later, he’d end up dead in mysterious circumstances, huh?” Stiles glared at the back of his neck. “Despite what you might think, Theo, I don’t want anyone else. I want you, and Corey, we’ll take him too.”

“I’m not so sure he’ll be willing to forgive me after the Mason thing.”

“Give him time and he’ll come around.” Stiles watched as Theo turned back, eyes darting to the syringe. “What’s in that?”

“Macrophages extracted from an Axolotl; it’s a type of salamander.” Theo walked over to the unconscious chimera. “It’ll help him heal faster if that’s what you want?”

“That wasn’t the type of healing I was thinking about, Theo.”

“I thought you were against sexual healing, Stiles!”

The Chimera Emperor flashed a grin at him, and looked towards the doorway, their argument temporarily forgotten. “Guardians, you may enter.” He gestured for Theo to step back as the other chimeras gathered around the bed, leaving Stiles a space at Connor’s head. “You know that the Guardian Prime, as all Guardians are, was created from essence extracted from the True Alpha, his claws are Sc…Scott’s claws.” Stiles stumbled over the name before continuing. “They were then further enhanced using the were-bear hybrid to increase strength and durability. But there is something you don’t know.”

“What do you mean, Stiles?” Theo stared at him, the Emperor’s words coming back to him. _…labs and surgeries in the Imperial Palace._ “What did you do?”

“My Guardians must be able to protect me, to acting as living symbols of the strength of our Empire. And to do that, they must embody those ideals, serving together for our glorious unity!” The Chimera Emperor stood into the space and held out his hands, his eyes blazing purple as the Guardians beside him echoed their master’s movements. “I remember you telling me about starfish-”

“Sea stars, Stiles, they’re not actually fish.” Theo muttered, feeling his skin electrify as the Alpha Chimera drew on the power of the chimeras in the room. His eyes widened suddenly, “Wait, you added that ability to the Guardians?!”

“Exactly.” Stiles grinned. _Plus a few more interesting little traits specific to the Guardian Prime, which you can learn about later, Theo, if you are particularly unlucky._ “Now, bear witness to our unity in action!” The Guardian Prime shuddered, the bandage suddenly soaked with blood, before he arched his back, eyes wide open, burning with the same purple fire as the chimeras around him. 

“ARGH!”

The Chimera Emperor placed his hand on Connor’s face gently and the chimera dropped back into a prone position. He clenched his other hand into a fist and the room hummed with restrained power. Stiles reached down and pulled the bandages away from Connor’s torso with ease. “Behold, the might of the Alpha Chimera!” The wounds had vanished, Connor’s skin was paler than normal and his body was covered in a sheen of sweat. 

“All glory to our divine Emperor!” The Guardians knelt around the table. “May He rule forever!” 

Stiles smirked at Theo, seeing the chimera’s lips part. “Inform me when he wakes up, but don’t think our earlier conversation is finished.”

“As you command, Emperor.” Theo muttered, unthinkingly, staring at him as he swept out the door. “Who’s keeping secrets now, Stiles?”

 

Corey sat on the hill outside the Command Post, watching the construction of a dock along the sandy coastline, the bay was still full of ships offloading chimeras and loyalist human soldiers, with vehicles and cargo being lowered onto barges to be brought from the massive transport tankers onto dry land. He was trying to scrub his mind of the images of Connor’s horrific wounds, but even the bustle of the invasion wasn’t enough to stop his imagination recalling them, and his stomach lurching every few seconds. _Oh, man, that was so sick…_

The stars were out overhead, and Corey tilted his head back to look up at them. He sighed to himself, having left Connor with Stiles and Theo, not wanting to watch them argue over the healing chimera. Corey knew those looks, the way the air was heavy and tense. It was almost like being at home, with his parents, but this time it was so much worse. _I love Stiles and Theo, well, maybe “love” is a bit strong for Theo, he can be an asshole sometimes, well, most of the time. And I know they’re just in there yelling at each other. It’s probably not all about Mason, but he’s only the latest one. Stiles should have insisted that Theo come live with us at the palace. Everything would have been so much better then, like the times he visited us, but, all the time._ The chimera rested his chin on his hand as he stared morosely out at the latest group of soldiers marching towards the Forward Operating Base. General Graves had returned to the command tent minutes before, and Corey knew it wouldn’t be long before someone would come looking for him, looking for orders. _Because I’m suddenly the most qualified chimera here? Fuck that._

He sighed and got up, stretching. Corey looked over at the imposing bulk of the Emperor’s plane and chewed his bottom lip. “You better survive, Connor, I could use a friend more than a boyfriend right now. Not that that’s gonna happen, you made it pretty clear your loyalty is with Stiles.” He ducked his head, feeling the rush of air from wings above him, another group of flying chimeras taking off to scout the interior. Corey looked to his right, smiling slightly as he saw one of the few helicopters the Empire controlled taking off from the beach. As much as Stiles said he enjoyed the feel of flying through the air, the younger chimera knew he also enjoyed the sight of more robust vehicles traversing the skies. “At least until we get dragons,” Corey mumbled to himself as Nick landed with a thump on the ground in front of him, flaming wings vanishing as the shirtless teenager extinguished his abilities.

“Minister.”

“Please, call me Corey.” The chimera walked closer, eyes dragging across the smooth skin of Nick’s torso, before he managed to tear them away and look up at his face. “What news?”

“The city is secure. We’ve set up the FOB by the airport; there’s just enough space to land Chimera Force One, along with the other transport planes.” Nick was staring at him suspiciously and Corey flushed, realizing he had been caught checking the other chimera out.

 _Guess Theo isn’t the only one guilty of looking. But hey, I don’t touch!_ Corey nodded. “Thanks, you better go make the full report to General Graves, I’ll inform the Emperor.”

“Yes, my lord.” 

Nick walked past him, as Corey stared at his retreating back, before blinking and looking away. “My _lord_?” He repeated. “I’m guessing Greenberg is to blame for that. Still, maybe Stiles and Theo have stopped yelling at each other now…”

 

Stiles stood in the center of the communications room, looking at the satellite images of the city. He switched to infrared, and swiped his hand across the surface of the screen inlaid into the table. The screen on the wall opposite him displayed a large red and orange blob moving across the city until it vanished. Frowning, Stiles activated the map overlay and nodded when he saw that the blob had disappeared near the bank they had been attacked at. “So, the question is this: was that werewolf part of the Kitsune-Nogitsune alliance? Or a rogue actor, waiting to take them out and we just go there first? It’s either an ally or enemy of theirs, and definitely an enemy of ours.”

“Talking to yourself?”

Stiles half turned to see Theo leaning on the doorframe behind him. “Humph, well at least I know I won’t be interrupted.”

“It’s mostly you who interrupts me.” Theo pointed out.

“Mostly because you’re saying something stupid.” Stiles muttered, looking back at the screen. He smirked slightly when he smelt Theo’s scent shift from amusement to anger. “Are you here for a reason?”

“Connor is waking up. I thought you’d want to know since you seem to care more about him than anyone else.” Theo grunted and turned away, leaving his boyfriend glaring at the screen.

“Always the victim, huh, Theo? Never able to say it either.” The Chimera Emperor switched the display off, glancing behind him to confirm that the chimera had left. He nodded to himself. “You said sorry once, the one time you meant it. And hell, maybe that’s all I want.” Stiles sighed and ran a hand across his face, reaching out to pick up the phone. “This is the Emperor, assemble whoever is here for a War Council in the Command Post at oh-six-hundred tomorrow.” He hung up after listening a moment and walked over to the window, “It’s time to end this war, and if that means throwing thousands into the grinder, then we’ll do it. And after our victory has been achieved, well, I’ll see what place you still have in my Empire, Theo. Let’s see if you remember how to say the words then.” Stiles turned abruptly and strode out of the room. 

After waiting twenty seconds, Corey decloaked and stood away from the wall. “Crap. Why don’t you just apologize to him, Theo?! The Stiles who is waiting for you to come back, him I can handle. But Stiles without you? I remember that guy, and he was grim and terrifying and killed anyone he wanted to. I’m not going back to that. Not when I need you both.” The chimera sniffed and shook his head, returning to his quarters to find Growler. “I need to think…”

 

Liam signalled for his werewolves to drop onto the ground and he crawled ahead of them on his stomach until he was level with the Legendary chimera. “Philip, what is it?”

“We found them: the Kitsunes!” He pointed with a serrated claw toward the collection of low buildings over the rise in front of them. “I can see their auras. Can’t you?”

“Uh,” The werewolf concentrated on the nearest figure milling around the center of the long driveway that led to the compound. He nodded when his eyes glowed and the fox appeared around the woman. “Yeah, I see it. Red, right?”

“Yeah.” Philip pointed at two others. “But they’re not all red; some are white like ghosts, others amber or blue. The Emperor said that there are many types of Kitsune, and they have many different abilities. We need to be careful.”

“I know.” Liam snapped. “I mean, I understand. But we’re recon, and we can’t see what they’re doing in those buildings from out here.” He looked back to his pack, and gestured for them to move forward. “It’s night time, we can-”

“No. We wait here.” The chimera replied firmly, pointing at a shape approaching the compound. “There’s something coming. It looks as though they’re expecting it, actually. Curious.”

“Ok, we’ll wait.” Liam agreed reluctantly, inching further up the incline to get a better look at the loping figure that was running down the road. “It’s an animal, maybe…woah!”

“What is it?”

“That’s a werewolf!”

“Are you sure?” The chimera frowned and moved up to lie on the grassy hill beside him. “But it’s-”

“Huge, I know.” Liam nodded. “I’ve only ever seen one werewolf that big: le Bête de Gévaudan. But he was destroyed, and that smells more like an Alpha, like a real werewolf, the Beast just smelt of death. We should get closer.”

“Agreed.” Philip motioned for the werewolves to follow and he pointed at a hollow in the side of the hill closer to the road. “There.”

“That’s really close.” Liam muttered, “No, it’s ok, let’s just be careful.” The group moved slowly up the hill, pausing when the Kitsune nearest the road turned to look in their direction. He held his breath, watching the strange flicking transparent aura dance around the Kitsune, the edges blue. She looked away, concentration pulled to the werewolf as it arrived in a flurry of sweat, and breathlessness. Liam seethed in anger as they started speaking, glaring at Philip. “I suppose no one thought about the fact that they’re speaking _Japanese_?”

“Shut up.” The chimera replied through gritted teeth. “Ah, this dialect is different, but, I’m getting some words.”

“Wait, you can speak Japanese?”

“Of course.” Philip stared at him, “Why else did you think the Emperor assigned me to your unit?”

“Uh…” The werewolf swallowed hard, pushing images of Mason out of his mind. “Just, what are they saying?”

“Hmm, they’re waiting for him to turn back into a man. Ah, there.” The chimera gestured for him to look. “See?”

“Yeah.” Liam watched the transformation in horror, as the werewolf’s growls turned into screams and the black hide retreated into scarred flesh, features squeezed and compressed until they levelled out from the snout-like face of a wolf and into a more human appearance. The man fell to his knees, long white scars visible across his naked body, muscles taut as his claws were the last to disappear, retracting into the flesh, his hands bleeding as they tore through his fingers. “That’s not natural.”

“No, they’re talking about ‘the formula.’ Wondering if it worked. He said it did, but that they never told him it would be as bad, uh, painful as it was.” Philip frowned. “They’re heading towards some building called ‘the Foundry’; it’s on the other side of the compound. But that group,” He gestured at three Kitsunes. “They’re going to the labs.”

“Now you think we should go in?” Liam looked at him, sighing as the chimera nodded. “Yeah, I thought so.”

 

Philip nodded at Liam and opened the door carefully, slipping inside. The werewolf had wanted to kick the door down and take the Kitsunes out with the element of surprise, but as he sat in the shadows next to the building, listening to three near-silent gurgles, Liam agreed that maybe the chimera was right after all. A moment later and Philip returned, shaking blood from his claws and gesturing for them to enter. “Find anything?”

“Yup, the Emperor is gonna want to see this.” He pointed at the lab as they walked over the slashed and bleeding corpses. “You bring a camera?”

“Uh, yeah.” Liam took out his phone, and began to record. They pushed through shattered glass doors, pausing in front of the work benches; beakers and glass tubes strewn around a chemistry set that spanned the length of the room. “Wow. I bet Theo can tell us more about this.”

“Get a close up of these chemicals.” Philip pointed him towards a work station. He opened a wooden box carefully. “Hmm, so not just science, these are werewolf claws. Maybe they’re trying to _create_ their own version of the Beast?”

“Maybe.” Liam replied reluctantly, head snapping up as one of his Betas gestured furiously at him. “Ok. We need to move.”

“Got it.” The chimera paused at the door, looking back at him. “What are you doing? C’mon!”

“I’ve sent the video to Chimera Intelligence.” Liam explained, looking thoughtfully at the complex glassware in front of him. “But if this turns out to be critical infrastructure, we need to destroy it now and save ourselves the trouble of getting back in here.”

“Ok, so, smash it!”

“They’ll just rebuild.” Liam muttered, picking up the box of werewolf claws and handed them to Philip. “Theo will want those, you better keep them.”

“What are you doing?” The chimera stared at him as Liam searched through the chemicals. There was a shout from outside and Philip looked at the door. “Your werewolves are fighting the Kitsunes.”

“I know, but I think I have everything I need to make a bomb, quick and dirty, but it’ll blow up the lab and whatever they’re cooking up in here.” Liam twisted the cap off a bottle and poured the clear liquid into a flask. “It mightn’t be the only lab, but still, it’s a strike against the enemies of the Emperor.”

“May He rule forever.” Philip murmured without thinking. “Right, ok, I’ll go buy time. Just be quick.”

“Got it.” Liam nodded and searched around for acetone. “Ok, Mason said that if I mix the two together, they’ll combust. He also said it was really unstable, hmm, oh, this will do.” The werewolf poured the other liquid into the flask and sloshed the two together, inserting a rag soaked in ethanol into the top. He gathered the rest of the chemicals into a circle around the flask, twisting their tops off and quickly lit the rag. “Ok, ok, so…oh, yeah, run!” Liam jumped through the broken doors and managed to make it out of the lab before there was a large explosion behind him, the concussive force breaking all of the windows behind him, and blowing the roof off. “Fuck!” 

The werewolf emerged into a battle, watching as one of his werewolves was ripped apart by invisible forces right in front of him, the flaring aura of a Kitsune appearing through the shower of gore. The next moment he was thrown backwards by a gust of wind that smashed him against the wall. “Argh!” He grimaced, the force of the gale was beginning to tear at his face, thin cuts weeping blood as the Kitsune approached, hand outstretched, long white hair trailing backwards. Liam struggled to break free, but was unable to, helpless as his forearm burst open, the white of the bone visible. He screamed in pain, before collapsing to the ground in a heap. The werewolf looked up to see the Kitsune gasping and gurgling wetly, two serrated horns puncturing his chest. Philip tore his horns free and tossed the dead Kitsune to one side. 

“We need to leave.”

“Fuck! Dude, that was-”

“Now.” The chimera grabbed the two remaining werewolves and pushed them ahead of him, stooping to grasp Liam’s arm and hauled him upright. “We’re gonna have to run, the rest of your pack is dead. There’s a bunch of Kitsunes coming, and that werewolf too. Let’s go!”

 

Connor groaned and opened his eyes, looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling. The symbol of the Empire was directly above him, carved into the panel and inlaid with golf leaf. The Guardian Prime sat up gingerly, looking around the well-appointed bedroom, slowly realizing where he was. _The Emperor’s Quarters, aboard Chimera Force One, guest room, maybe…I need to get up._ He blinked and swung his legs over the side of the bed, testing them on the thick carpet. The Guardian Prime gingerly touched the raw, tender skin under his rib cage, the muscles were repaired and the flesh was his normal tanned color, but it still felt tense, as though he could feel the monster’s claws ripping through him again. He looked over as the door opened, struggling to stand as the Emperor entered. “My master…”

“Sit, Connor, fuck, I wasn’t sure if you were awake or just restless.” The Emperor placed a glass of water on the bedside table and sat down opposite him, gesturing for him to remain seated. “Please, stay, where you are.”

“As You command, Emperor.”

“You’re always going to call me that, aren’t you?” His master smiled and Connor nodded.

“Of course, Emperor, anything else would be disrespectful.” 

“So, never just ‘Stiles’ then?”

Connor blanched and shook his head. “No, my master, no one should use that name, not in public, not unless You command it.”

“I see, so I could command you to use it.” The Emperor smiled, and reached out to pat his knee, Connor’s skin tingling at the touch. “But I’m not going to do that, don’t worry. Perhaps we can gradually wind down to you just calling me Alpha, when we’re alone, of course.”

“As You command…Alpha.” The chimera looked down, one hand playing with the edges of the red cotton boxers he was wearing. “Hmm, I was moved?”

“Yeah, once you were stable enough and your wounds had begun to heal, you woke up.” The Emperor glanced at the door, and then back at him. “You probably don’t remember it, I had you brought here, to my room.”

“Your…room?” Connor’s eyes widened as he looked around the bed. “My, Emperor, I am not worthy-”

“You are the worthiest, Connor.” The Emperor smiled kindly at him. “Without you, I’d be dead. Without your loyalty, I’d never know about Theo’s transgressions.”

“I live to serve You, my master.” The Guardian Prime mumbled, his pulse hammering faster as the Emperor stood up and sat beside him, one hand on his bare shoulder, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. 

“I know. You are the most loyal of them all, and that comes with certain rewards. But nothing so crass as, uh, booty.” The Emperor shared his smile, purple eyes boring into him. “Not that you aren’t perfect, but you are the kind of perfect I would look at forever.” There was a pause as the Emperor flicked his eyes up and down his torso, before returning to hold his gaze. “No, for you, my mighty Guardian Prime, I will reward you with a task.”

“Command me, Alpha.”

“Some of the chimeras and the humans venerate me as a god, right?”

“Yes, my master.” Connor nodded, watching him stand and pace back and forth in front of him.

“The cult of personality that Greenberg has crafted for me is fine, but it doesn’t feel appropriate any longer.” The Emperor glanced at him, a knowing smile twitching his lips. “But godhood, now that is something that the ruler of the entire world can aspire to, and for all my citizens to worship.”

“You are already a god, Emperor, in my eyes and in many others!”

“Who? How many of you are there?”

“Several hundred.” Connor stood up, grasping the back of the chair to support himself, waving away offered support. “I can manage, Alpha. We have supporters across the ranks; chimeras and humans. How many there are among the citizens of the Empire, I do not know. But we are numerous and we will follow the will of our divine leader to the very gates of hell itself!” 

“Good.” The Emperor smirked at him. “I’ve been there, not quite what you’d expect, but that place had a power unlike anything else…” He shook his head, and looked at Connor. “I will need you to prove that devotion, not you, personally, of course, but of your, our, followers.”

“What would You have us do?”

The Emperor stared at his hands for a moment, letting the silence stretch. Connor sunk into the chair, his strength not fully returned. Finally, his master looked at him. “Take me to them. I want to see what your piety gets me. We are fighting an enemy that doesn’t care how many die as long as _I_ do. They have roused the Japanese population into a frenzy with patriotism and terror alike. Corey is currently analysing intelligence gathered by Liam from a Kitsune lab.”

“The traitor wolf?”

“The very same.” The Emperor smiled at him. “My point is that our enemies are willing to do whatever it takes to win. I know that we will do that too, of course, but I don’t want it to be framed in that way.”

“What are You asking of me, Emperor?” Connor frowned, confused. “I don’t understand.”

“If a fanatical segment of the chimera population were to become suddenly very influential in the Imperial hierarchy, then it would make sense that certain…options could be exercised in the conquest of Japan.” The Emperor smiled at him. “Not merely would you be Guardian Prime, but I am about to declare you the Emperor’s Chosen, his-my-prophet, if you will. Power, influence, and presence, Connor, you will have all of those things, while remaining at my side, of course.”

The Guardian Prime stood slowly, before kneeling before the Chimera Emperor. “As always, my master, I am Yours to command.”

“Excellent.” Connor closed his eyes as he felt the Emperor’s fingers touch his hair gently. “This is what we’re going to do…”

 

Corey looked up as Stiles returned to the communications room, the Guardian Prime walking stiffly behind him. The chimera grinned and raised his hand in greeting, his smile widening as Connor acknowledged him with a twitch of his lips and a nod. He was dressed in his armor again, but Corey noticed how Connor braced himself against the chair that Stiles sat in. The younger chimera felt Theo’s eyes on him and flushed, turning back to the screen. “Ok, so, Liam and Philip infiltrated a Kitsune position two hours ago. Based on the message he sent with the video, this facility housed, or maybe even made, that big werewolf we confronted last night.”

“We remember.” Stiles muttered, nodding at the frozen video. “Is that a lab?”

“Yeah,” Theo took up the narrative, pointing at several still images. “We believe, again based on these images, that this lab is where they manufactured whatever it was that gave the werewolf his powers. His extra powers; muscle gain, strength, claws, that freakishly fast regeneration he had.”

“Can you tell what it is? Some sort of formula or injection?”

“Alchemy.” Theo replied, pointedly not looking at Stiles.

“Like the Dread Doctors?”

“Hmm, kinda, but different too.” He continued to ignore the Chimera Emperor and stared instead at the screens.

Corey looked between the two of them and sighed. “Ok, so, can you tell us anything else, Theo?”

“I’d need to see it myself in more detail; a twenty second video and a couple of photos isn’t much.” The chimera looked at Corey, carefully avoiding Stiles’ gaze. “When is he meant to get back? I need to debrief him and Philip, get as much information as I can before we know just what it is we’re dealing with here.”

“Um, they were meant to be back by now.” Corey answered, looking at Stiles as the Chimera Emperor shrugged. He glanced at Theo, “But they could’ve been attacked. Liam said that it was a group of Kitsunes and that werewolf. I can dispatch a group of flying chimeras towards their location and see if they can pick up the trail?”

“Yeah, do it.” Stiles nodded quickly. Corey glanced at Theo.

“Yes, we should try and find that werewolf, not just for the intel, of course.”

“Great.” Corey tapped the command into the console, feeling the silence stretch out around him. _This is just like all those awkward family dinners when my parents still cared enough to try and pretend that we were a family. Except now, I’m no longer invisible. I’m not sure this is better…Why don’t they just talk to each other already?_ He caught Connor’s eye as he looked up and pressed his lips together helplessly. “Um, it’s done.”

“Well, that’s it then.” Theo replied shortly and stalked from the room, pausing to look at Corey. “I’ll be the guest bedroom, might as well try and get some sleep.”

“Err, ok.” 

Stiles stood up at the same time and nodded at Connor, turning to Corey as Theo left. “As you can tell, we’re not exactly on speaking terms right now.”

“I was gone twenty minutes to get an update on the Kochi occupation,” Corey said as he walked with Stiles toward plane’s exit. “What the hell happened?”

“Theo is being obstinate, what else?” Stiles glared at the door as Connor moved forward and opened it for him. “You know what he’s like; he won’t apologize because he thinks that he’s done nothing wrong. He thinks that we should all be like him, using our power to take what we want.”

“You don’t agree?”

“I agree in part,” Stiles looked back at him as he and Connor descended down the stairs to the tarmac, Corey remaining on the plane. “We take what we have to in order to become powerful, we take what we need because we are powerful, but Theo just takes because he can. I think he misses the subtle differences.”

“Have you told him that?” Corey’s expression flickered between calm and panic. “Maybe he’ll hear it again?”

“I’ve tried enough times.” Stiles sighed, his anger draining away. “You talk to him, Corey, maybe I’m just…” He shook his head, and turned away, nodding when Connor whispered in his ear. Corey watched them go, feeling his stomach clenching tight.

 

Theo dropped the piece of bacon on top of Growler’s nose, smiling to himself as the puppy rolled over to get it off and eat it. He looked up as the door to the room opened. “Hey Corey.”

“Theo, I just fed him.” He scooped up Growler from the bed and placed him on the floor as he sat next to the other chimera. “I don’t want him to get sick.”

“Sorry, Corey.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“You just apologized.”

“So?” Theo frowned, “You don’t want me to?”

“No! You need to! But, um, not to me, to Stiles.” Corey flushed as Theo stared at him.

“You want me to apologize to Stiles for feeding Growler?”

“It’s not about Growler, you dummy!” Corey punched his arm and glared. “Don’t you get it? Just tell him you’re sorry for whatever it is you’ve done and go back to being boyfriends!”

“Or you’ll steal him from me?” Theo grinned, the expression dulling as Corey kept glaring at him. “Huh, serious, ok, what do I have to apologize about?”

“Are you for real? How about we start with everyone that you mess around with at the Rhino’s Horn?”

“Oh, that, well, that’s just perks of the job.” Theo folded his arms, as Corey scooted back to sit against the pillows, tossing his shoes to one side. “Ok, so, Mason might have blurred those lines, but the rest was all about getting off. Stiles understands that. He understands me.”

“Yeah, but do you understand him?” Corey shook his head. “You know that he never sleeps with anyone else when we’re at the Imperial Palace? I mean, _we_ might sleep together, but nothing ever happens. And yet he’s surrounded by crazy hot guys, I mean you’ve seen Connor, right?”

“That’s his choice, Corey.” Theo replied stiffly. “I don’t mind him and you together, and I wouldn’t mind if you guys did have sex without me. I mean, ok, so I’d be a little jealous if Stiles was with a different guy every night of the week…”

 _A little jealous?_ Corey stared at him incredulously as Theo continued to talk as though he wasn’t the most possessive person in the world. “Um, Theo?”

“What?”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Huh?” Theo glared at him. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t you realize that you’re screwing up the best thing you have right now? Don’t you understand how dangerous that is?” Corey picked up Growler as the dog struggled to jump up on the bed. “Good boy. Seriously, Theo, you might have gone back to your old ways, but Stiles has changed in the other direction. Two years ago, he would have been in here where I am and be asking you to stay loyal to him, saying that you make each other great, maybe not begging, but close to it. He’s not here now.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning that the _Emperor_ isn’t going to ‘cheat’ to get back at you, he could just have you killed instead. Uh huh.” Corey nodded as Theo shook his head. “Or send you to one of the secret research labs in some snow-covered hole that you’ll never get out of. Or appoint you Archon of a troublesome region where you don’t have a chance to mess around with the local guys cos you’re too busy putting down riots.”

“Sounds like this is something you’ve thought about a lot, Corey.” Theo frowned at him.

“Yeah, well, you hurt him. He doesn’t show it, because he doesn’t show much of what he’s feeling anymore. It’s all buried behind that imperial smirk he’s wearing.” Corey stroked Growler’s fur as the puppy fell asleep between them. “The only time he’s ever the Stiles I knew from high school is when he’s with me and you. Both of us. Together. When it’s just me, he’s still the Emperor, aloof. And from the sounds of it, when he’s with you, you just fight.”

“Not always.” The older chimera sighed. “But lately, yeah, it’s been…tense.”

“Without Stiles, none of this would have ever happened.” Corey reminded him. “We’d just be two chimeras in Beacon Hills, and not two of the most powerful people in the world. Stay with us in the Imperial Palace, Theo, when this war is over, we’ll fix it, I know we can.” 

“And how do I even begin to fix it, Corey?” Theo asked as he finally understood. “I’m not sure there’s enough _I’m sorry_ s in the world for that.”

“How about you just start with one?” Stiles leaned on the door, arms folded, a smile playing about his lips. “The Guardian Prime can wait, I’m listening, Theo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to work on Saturday, so this is going up a day later than I had hoped. It's a slightly shorter chapter to explore Theo and Stiles' relationship dynamics, since the next chapter is going to have a lot of action and combat focused plot development. Thank you for reading.
> 
> I just realized that I made a mistake coding one of the italics, the chapter didn't display internal thoughts properly. It's fixed now.


	7. Soak the Soil in Blood

“Stiles, I…” Theo got off the bed, moving slowly towards him. The chimera frowned as he felt his muscles tense up and he stopped halfway around the bed, looking at the Alpha Chimera’s purple eyes. “Um, Corey and I were just talking. He, um, and I…”

“Maybe I should leave?” Corey said, glancing between the two of them.

“No, stay.” Stiles shook his head and entered the room fully. “We’re in this together, aren’t we? What do you have to say to me, Theo?”

“I’m sorry?” He swallowed hard and waited until he was sure he had all of Stiles’ attention. “Stiles, I’m sorry for…everything. I’ve been, I’ve been acting like I was back with the Dread Doctors, as though all the guys that came through the Rhino’s Horn were my own personal playthings, and not really thinking about us; you and me, and what that must feel like for you.”

“We both know you’re not big on feelings, Theo.”

“Yeah, but, I, fuck, this is hard.” He hesitated as Stiles smirked at him.

“You don’t really apologize much, do you? Out of practice?”

“I don’t think I ever needed to have practice.” Theo shrugged. “I mean, being honest about it. I could fake an apology, but you’d see through it at once, and I don’t want to either. This is real: I’m sorry, I screwed up. But I really, I want us to stay together, Stiles.”

“Didn’t know we were breaking up?” Stiles glanced at Corey as he shifted uneasily on the bed. “What about you?”

“I might’ve said that you’d send him away or something.” The younger chimera muttered into Growler’s fur as he picked up the puppy and hugged him close, looking over at Stiles.

“Haha, if he weren’t so cute, right, Theo?”

“Uh, sure.”

“Hmm.” The Alpha Chimera sighed. “Alright, Theo, you are forgiven.”

“I mean it, Stiles.”

“I know.”

“And I want to live with you, err, you and Corey, in the Imperial Palace.” Theo added, moving closer to Stiles as the lead weight vanished from his muscles. “You were right, Dr Kadar is able to continue the research into Legendary chimeras, and I have plenty of underlings skilled in chimera creation. But, uh, the real reason is that we work better together, and not just you and me, Stiles; you, me, and Corey.”

“Really?” Corey stared at him. “So, it’s kinda official, then?”

“Yeah.” Stiles grinned at him. “About as official as it gets, unless you want me to make an announcement?”

“What? No!” The younger chimera sat up suddenly, startling Growler. He winced as the puppy playfully bit his hand and Stiles and Theo chuckled at him. “Ow!”

“You know, Theo, I do enjoy fighting with you,” The Alpha Chimera looked back at him, a glimmer in his purple eyes. He saw Theo’s lips twitch.

“Oh? And why is that, Stiles?”

“I seem to recall that the making up is always very, err, enjoyable.” Stiles was sharing his boyfriend’s grin now and Corey picked up Growler again, placing the puppy in his basket in the next room. “Where are you going, Corey?”

“Oh, um, I was gonna give you guys some privacy…” He trailed off as Theo looked hungrily at him. “Or not?”

“Definitely not!” Stiles gestured for him to return to them as Theo stripped off his shirt and the air became heavy with arousal. “Let’s make it more official, shall we?”

 

Connor nodded to the hooded chimera standing on the deck of the missile cruiser. The chimera silently pointed through the hatch and the Guardian Prime nodded again, disappearing into the ship, heading towards the helicopter hanger. There was a small group gathered within the large space, circled around an altar and shrine. Connor smiled as he looked at the gold statue, a bust of the Emperor, while other smaller trinkets surrounded it; a crystal rendering of the Emperor’s symbol, a painting of the moment of victory during the Battle of Beacon Hills, the Emperor wreathed in flame and power. _Trivial things, once so precious, they will pale in comparison to the glory we will heap on the Emperor once our power is amplified! Temples, statues, shrines, monuments to His unending magnificence!_ He acknowledged their bows and smiled at them as he stood at the center of the shrine, in front of the altar. “Greetings brothers and sisters of the faith, I am glad to see that that our ranks are swelling among both loyalist and chimera, and soon we shall grow even further.” The Guardian Prime turned around to face the relics, raising his voice, arms outstretched. “All glory to the Chimera Emperor, First among all chimeras, Master of the Earth, and our divine sovereign. May He rule for ever!”

“Glory!”

“Yes, my friends,” Connor turned back to face them, smiling as purple eyes reflected back at him. “Glory. Greatness. Power. The key focus of all our efforts, and soon the age of glory will arrive. The Faithful will be rewarded for their devotion, our vision has served us well, and our influence already stretches across the armies of chimeras and human loyalists alike. The Emperor Himself has declared our beliefs to be a legitimate extension of the Chimera Ideology; we will form new institutions to spread the divinity of our god throughout the Empire! And I bring even greater news; the Emperor will shortly declare me His Prophet; the Emperor’s Chosen. Those who will not kneel before His glory must be educated, converted, subsumed, and if they still resist, they must be destroyed!” Connor’s eyes burned with purple fire, grinning as the chimeras and humans in front of him cheered and clapped excitedly. _And together the Emperor and I will wield you as a tool to unify the Empire across the world. But first, let’s finish this war._ “The Emperor will shortly decide on the future of this conflict; we will be victorious, of course, but we need more than the simple overwhelming of our enemies. They must know who we are, they must know who we serve, and we must show them the glory of the Empire! And we will do this by making an example of those who refuse to accept the divinity of the Chimera Emperor! I can see that every company commander is here, excellent, we will roll across this final bastion of the supernatural rebels like a tidal wave. Not merely will we destroy our enemies with crushing force, we will wipe away any doubt that our leader is a true god! Glory to the Chimera Emperor!”

“Glory! Glory! Glory!”

The shout was louder this time, voices filled with zealous fire and eagerness. Connor smiled to himself as he felt the energy in the hanger change and spread around him. _The Emperor was right, as ever, give them a purpose and they will win the war for us. Some of these commanders have already built wonders and monuments to the Emperor’s name in Europe and Africa, and now they will do the same here. The humans will quake in terror before His awesome power, and they will kneel; their rightful place._ He stepped aside as another hooded chimera came up to speak to the crowd. Connor let the rhetoric of the fanatic wash over him, his mind on other things. _The Emperor will use them to carry out His plan, and we must get closer to the Kitsune if we want to end this war quickly. When we return to the seat of the Empire, then we can think about formalizing the religion, the Cult of the Chimera Emperor, has a nice ring to it! Huh, who would have ever thought I’d be using those Debate Club skills to rouse a bunch of zealots? They may not be the true church, but they believe, as I do, every one of them loyal and willing to die for our god. What more could my master want?_ Connor blinked as the orator finished, chanting the words without needing to think. “Glory to the Chimera Emperor!”

 

“Are we close?” Liam looked through the glassless window of a bombed-out house.

“Yeah, Imperial forces would have taken the city if they could. And we have the strength to hold it.” Philip replied, standing up from where he had been tending one of the wounded werewolves. “I remember seeing on the maps that the airport is over the river. We just need to find a bridge to cross it. Liam?”

“Huh?” He glanced at the chimera as Philip lowered his voice to a whisper. “What is it?”

“Those werewolves,” Philip nodded at the two lying on the floor behind them. “Are they the last of your pack?”

“No, I only took half with me to scout, the rest were remaining with the army. Why? Are they…”

“It’s not good.” He nodded sympathetically. “That Kitsune was using wind or air or something; ripped them in half. Those two have deep wounds, healing, but it’s slow.”

“All the more reason to move.” Liam replied determinedly. “Ok, guys, let’s go!” He led the group out of the house into the debris covered streets, dust hanging in the night air as his red eyes pierced the gloom. The city was still, only the sudden crash of masonry from collapsing buildings broke the silence. They walked into a square, cracked tiles and the stench of death. Liam held up his hand, wrinkling his nose. “Stop. That smell, ugh.”

“It’s old.” The chimera moved past him, pointing towards a tall bridge visible through the shattered front wall of a store. “Over there, I can see lights. They must have the FOB operational. I-”

“Wait.” Liam hissed, sniffing the air again. “A lot of it is old, but there’s new blood too; new death. It’s recent, it’s…” He trailed off as a woman emerged from the other side of the square, her aura flickering and fading, a black fox dancing around her. Shadows gathered and coalesced, the Oni emerging with their swords already drawn. “Shit.”

Philip looked at him, and then rushed back to join the werewolves, claws and fangs emerging. “I’ll take the Oni; can you handle the Nogitsune?”

“Yeah, well, I can hold her off, I think.” Liam flicked his claws out and glanced at his werewolves. “Um, hate to ask, but I need your help.”

“Fuck that.” One of them spat at him between bloodied lips. “We’re dying, Liam!”

“I’m your Alpha.” He snarled, grabbing them both by the shoulder and pushing them forward. “I said attack!” Liam jumped in after them, grunting as the first one was immediately killed by an Oni’s sword. He was about to retaliate when the Oni disappeared in a puff of smoke. “Thanks.”

Philip nodded and reloaded his handgun, smiling to himself as the Oni turned away from the two remaining werewolves and charged towards him. He raised the gun again and fired with precision, another Oni vanishing into the shadows, the demon’s mask shattering.

Liam leapt into the air, using his momentum to crash down on the Nogitsune, slashing at her face. She ducked and punched out, fist connecting with his stomach, staggering the werewolf, her other hand grabbing his arm tight. “Fuck!” Liam growled and twisted out of her grip, ignoring the lance of pain that shot up his arm and into his shoulder, the limb hanging uselessly at his side. Liam dodged backwards, his attention stolen by sudden screaming and shouting to his right. He glanced over as the Nogitsune paused, a smug grin on her face. She said something to him, Liam couldn’t understand the words but the intention was clear enough.

_Now you die!_

Human soldiers poured out of the ruins and charged towards him, Philip tossing his spent gun to one side, all but three of the Oni taken out, the warriors hurrying after the Nogitsune. Liam glanced at his remaining werewolf in time to see her head explode in a shower of gore, a shotgun blast coming from the other side of the square. “Shit! They’re attacking us from both sides!”

“They’re only human.” The chimera smirked and him, lowering into an offensive posture, claws held out. “We’ll take a lot of them down before they kill us! Pity about the Nogitsune though.”

“Yeah.” Liam muttered darkly, steeling himself as the humans came closer, popping his arm back into the socket with a grunt. Some of them had guns, but most were clutching improvised weapons resembling spears and pikes, crudely built; knives stuck to poles. He hesitated for a moment, an unwelcome memory of Scott lecturing him, the words floating back to him. _“We don’t kill people, Liam.”_ Liam shook his head, ignoring Philip’s stare, and muttered to himself, “Too late for that, Scott.”

Philip dashed forward once the humans were close enough, dodging their thrusts, instead ripping them apart with devastating ease, blood spraying all over him as he tossed aside the bodies roaring savagely at them. He gored a shotgun-carrying man as Liam charged in to support him, soaking his own claws in blood a moment later. The humans were shouting, screaming, the noise loud and disconcerting, but the werewolf continued to slash and cut, his hands slick with crimson, claws caked in flesh and muscle. Liam cried out as one of the spears managed to thrust through his leg, the human wielding it was cut apart as Philip roared and his tail lashed out, slicing the man in two. Liam gagged, ducking his head, retching at the sight of the viscera spilling across the tiled floor. Before he could recover, he could hear the chimera laughing. “Are you crazy? What’s so funny?”

“Cavalry is here!” He cried out, pointing upwards, charging into another group of humans. “For the Emperor!”

Liam followed his finger, grinning as a dozen dark shapes dropped from the sky, smashing into the groups of panicked humans, talons flashing in the moonlight. The winged chimeras grabbed the men and women, wings beating furiously as they launched back into the air, flying high above the city, before releasing them. Liam watched with grim satisfaction as the helpless bodies crashed onto the remains of rooftops and the square around him and Philip. He turned as one of the chimera landed with a thud behind him. “Yeah?”

“The Minister for Chimera Intelligence requires your presence.” The hulking chimera folded in his wings and glared at Liam. “The city has been taken, the airport has been designated as the command post for this region. Proceed there.” The chimera’s wings stretched out again and he took to the air, Liam raising his arm to reduce the backdraft. 

“Always so curt.” He muttered, turning to Philip. “You were right, the airport is where we need to be. I bet they’ll have questions about the intel we sent them.”

“Ok, let’s go.” Philip walked ahead as Liam spared a final look at the fresh bodies that littered the square.

 

Stiles looked up as Liam and Philip entered the converted arrivals hall, the chimera peeling off to talk to Nick, leaving the werewolf to walk slowly towards them. His lips twitched, smelling the interest from Theo as they took in Liam’s blood-splattered form. “My, my, Liam, what _has_ happened to you?!”

All activity stopped when the Emperor spoke, and Liam bowed stiffly in front of him. “A Nogitsune, Emperor, but we were lucky. The, uh, Minister for Chimera Intelligence deployed flying chimeras to find us.”

“Yeah, I did.” Corey dismissed his underlings and joined Stiles and Theo by the throne at the top of the room. Connor watched him carefully, the Guardian Prime lingering in the background. Corey glanced at Liam. “We got the intel; message was a bit vague though. The First Chimera, well, all of us, we want to know what you found, in detail.”

“Perhaps we should give him time to clean up first?” Stiles muttered, smirking as Theo’s eyes flashed. “Although, this is evidence of your dedication to the cause, Liam, wear it with pride, at least for a while.” _And you do look somewhat more appealing covered in blood, Theo certainly thinks so!_

“Hmm,” The First Chimera moistened his lips, eyes flicking hungrily over the dark, dried blood on Liam’s face, the fresher flecks on his hands and forearms. “Yes, much…better.”

“Uh,” Liam averted his eyes, his pulse beating faster as the two chimeras looked him up and down. “Well, we found a base of sorts; lots of Kitsunes and Nogitsunes there, several types. But then this werewolf arrived. Philip heard them speak, he knows what they said, so you should talk to him. But it was something about a formula or alchemy.”

“Yes, I figured out that much.” Theo nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

“The werewolf was heavily scarred, he might have been an experiment or something? He had used the formula to become a monstrous werewolf.” Liam said, glancing at Philip as he stood next to him. “And then we followed three Kitsunes into a lab, Philip killed them, that’s where I sent you the message and the video. I destroyed the lab, blew up the equipment, so even if they have more, we took one out.”

“Very impressive.” Stiles said as he sat in the throne, steepling his fingers. “My chimeras told me that only you two returned. Where are your wolves?”

“Dead.” Liam replied shortly. He glanced again at Philip. “In fact, if I had gone alone, I’d be dead too. He saved my life more than once. There was a wind Kitsune; ripped my werewolves apart as though they were made of paper.”

“Hmm,” The Emperor nodded, thinking. _Wind, and the twins reported earlier that they had encountered a Kitsune that nearly drowned their group in water. So, maybe all the foxes have come out to play? Interesting what we might learn if we could harvest one, of course we’d have to capture it intact first._ Stiles glanced to one side as Theo nudged him. “Ah, yes, good work, Liam. But wait around; Greenberg is joining us from the capital and I have a very special announcement to make!” He grinned at them, seeing Connor straighten up in the corner of his eye. Liam bowed again and left to stand next to the company commanders who had shuffled into the room. The screen behind Stiles flickered and resolved, Greenberg appearing against a backdrop of the Imperial Palace.

“Greeting and glory to you, Chimera Emperor!”

“And to you, Minister.” Stiles acknowledged him as the row of monitors in front of him came to life. “What news from the capital?” 

“You will be pleased to know that work on the Path of Legends is progressing extremely quickly.” Greenberg grinned at them, the camera swinging around to show three enormous blocks of marble moving slowly up the flattened stretch running through the center of the city. “We estimate that it will take another six weeks of construction before your statue is complete, mighty Emperor, in time for the celebration of your global conquest, I’m sure!”

“I’m hoping to have this territory under heel long before then, Greenberg.” Stiles stood up, gesturing for Connor to come forward. “But I did not call you here to talk about grand projects anyway, for we have a more momentous occasion to celebrate. That is why you are all here. Chimeras, loyalists, werewolf,” He glanced at Liam before nodding at Connor. “The Guardian Prime has been a constant at my side since before the fall of Beacon Hills and the ascension of our glorious Chimera Empire. But more than a protector or a source of strength, he has been a relentless, unending beacon of Imperial pride, honor, and devotion to me, the Chimera Emperor; your god!”

Theo glanced rapidly at Corey, seeing the younger chimera’s jaw slacken. He frowned and looked back at Stiles as the surprised whispers ceased. _What the hell is he doing? I know he doesn’t believe in this crap._

“And that is why I am declaring the Guardian Prime as the Emperor’s Chosen, he who carry my divine will to the people of our great Empire!” Stiles turned to Connor, smiling benevolently as the chimera knelt on one knee, his head bowed. 

“You honor me, o great and powerful Emperor!” Connor stared at the ground, unmoving as Stiles placed his hand on top of the Guardian Prime’s head. “The Cult of Chimera Emperor will come out of the shadows where we have hidden for too long. We recognise Your divinity and will challenge all those who dare oppose You, or Your holy wrath. What is Your command?”

 _Excellently played, my most loyal chimera._ Stiles thought as he turned around to face his military chimeras, eyes blazing purple, a sea of violet reflected back at him. “We have a war to win! And we will, because I know that the Guardian Prime is not alone in his belief, in his adherence to the new Chimera Ideology. The question we must answer now is how. How do we defeat our enemy? The Kitsunes are experimenting with alchemy, daring to tinker with forces they do not understand, as if their werewolves are a match for our chimera supremacy! No, we will show them that their resistance is futile. We have no desire to capture them or their people. Only with overwhelming victory can we be assured that they know their place.” Stiles finished, eyes resting on Liam.

“A suggestion, great Emperor?” Connor glanced at him, waiting for the nod. “Let us deploy all remaining armies, chimera and Loyalist, and sweep over this nation like the unstoppable force we are. If they want to fight, they can break against rank after rank of loyal chimeras. Our claws are sharp, our attacks are swift, and our eyes burn with purple unity!”

“And how loyal are they?” The Emperor murmured, smiling as the commanders stepped forward, each kneeling in front of his throne. “Well?”

“All glory to the Chimera Emperor! Grant us Your sacred commands and we will execute Your divine will!”

“Yes.” Stiles whispered, smiling coldly at them. 

Theo frowned at him for a moment before his eyes widened. _He planned this, him and Connor, using the idea of him being a god to stir up the chimeras, to justify the brutality of the coming battles? This conflict just went from just a war to a holy war! Fuck, Stiles isn’t two steps ahead; he’s playing a whole other game! Connor believes though, I can see that, just like at the Rhino’s Horn, but maybe Stiles has a plan for him too…_ Theo looked at Corey, seeing him frown and glance in his direction. They didn’t speak, but both chimera nodded their understanding. 

“General Graves?” The Emperor looked to his right, the chimera kneeling deferentially in front of him as the commanders stood up and backed away. “Unleash the fury of the Empire on the foxes, and the Oni, and humans who follow them. Our forces are gathered, our enemy has shown they do not entertain mercy, and now we will return that sentiment times a thousand!”

“As you command, Emperor.”

Stiles glanced at Greenberg as the military officers left to rouse the chimera battalions. “Well? Do you think you got enough to include in the daily release?”

“Oh, yeah, I’ll push it to the top of the news cycle, we can cut it with some footage of your many feats of strength.” Greenberg nodded, finishing a note with a flourish. “Not that the people will need much convincing, Emperor, although this will require an update to the lists of appropriate adulation!” The chimera bowed and the screen went black.

“Well, at least he’s going to have a good time!” Stiles grinned and winked at Theo as Corey and Connor dismissed the other occupants of the room. Once they were alone, he looked at the three chimeras. “How was that? Too much?”

“You just declared yourself a god, Stiles.” Theo stared at him. 

“ _Confirmed._ ” Connor corrected sharply, growling as the First Chimera rolled his eyes. “You-”

“Easy.” Stiles broke in. “I know what you believe, Connor, and you know that what we are doing now is necessary to legitimise the level of force we are about to employ.”

“I know, my master.” The Guardian Prime bowed his head. “The true form of the Church of the Emperor in Ascendence will be very different once we are at peace.”

“That’s what you’re calling it?” Theo arched a brow.

“We’re throwing around names.” Stiles laughed at his expression. “People need to believe in something, why can’t they believe in me?”

“Because you’re…” Theo hesitated as he saw Connor’s claws slide out. “You’re already the Emperor, is that not enough?” Stiles simply smiled at him, and the chimera looked at Corey. “You’ve been awfully quiet, what do you think?”

“What did you mean by ‘level of force’?” Corey frowned at him. “And why would it need to be legitimised? You can already do what you want.”

“I know, but actions undertaken by religious fanatics in the name of their god are so much easier to justify than an evil emperor killing an entire city just to make a point.” The Emperor stood up and walked around a little, gesturing at the map on one of the screens. “See here, there’s only a tiny pocket of purple, we have barely a foothold. We cannot think about this conquest as though it’s the same as the others. Nowhere else have we faced this level of total resistance, nowhere else has the population themselves been controlled by supernatural creatures. We cannot use the shock and awe tactics that took North and South America in months, and Europe in weeks! You heard Greenberg, he doesn’t expect us to have completed this conquest for another six weeks. It’s unacceptable.”

“So, the gloves are coming off?” Corey shook his head. “What about the Archon who will have to rule this territory? Won’t brutal tactics just cause the same problems that Jackson is dealing with now?”

“Only if there is anyone left to cause problems.” Theo answered with a sly smile. “Right, Stiles?”

“The Nogitsune feed on chaos, gorge themselves on suffering to gain power. The more we advance, the more power they spend and the more suffering they will need.” The Chimera Emperor grinned, spreading his arms wide. “Their actions will either shatter their alliance with the Kitsune, or they will wipe out their own people for us. The war is about to change; there will be catastrophic loss on both sides, but we will triumph.”

“If you’re going to start talking about destiny, I might have to just punch you in the face, Stiles.” Theo groaned, covering his eyes as Stiles and Corey laughed, the tension breaking between them. “Oh, that was a joke, Connor.” He smirked as the Guardian Prime grunted and sheathed his claws.

 

Three days later as the Chimera Emperor emerged from the FOB, watching the enormous bulk of Chimera Force One come around for its second attempt at landing on the small runway, a runner caught up to him. Connor stopped the chimera from approaching. “What is it?”

“Message for the Emperor; results of a battle.”

“Let him speak, Connor.” Stiles winced as the plane touched down briefly, but unable to slow down, it took off again. “Ugh, just tell them to go back to the beachhead.”

“Yes, Emperor.”

“Now,” He turned to the chimera waiting next to the Guardian Prime. “What news do you have?”

“The Fourteenth Chimera Company were scouting potential routes off the island onto the mainland, Emperor, but they were attacked; routed. Chimera flying forces confirm that a mixed group of humans and Kitsunes are responsible.”

“Damn it!” Stiles growled, electricity sparking off him. He glared at the chimera cowering nearby. “Did they observe any powers?”

“Water and wind.”

“Hmm.” The Emperor seethed, turning swiftly to stride away from the runway, calling out to Connor behind him. “Summon General Graves, we’re moving out!”

“As You command, Emperor.”

 

Corey flicked through the latest intelligence reports as the APC rocked over the uneven surface. He ignored the rattle of gunfire as it struck the outside of the armored vehicle, the sound reminded him of the raindrops he used to hear in his bed in Beacon Hills, blocking out the sound of his parents yelling at each other. The chimera was jostled around as the tires dug into the muddy trail and pulled them slowly up another hill.

“Minister?”

“What is it, Josh?” Corey didn’t look up as the younger chimera fidgeted beside him.

“Um, aren’t you worried about the people attacking us outside?” Josh ducked as a loud thud rang out behind him, the projectile impacting the armor hard. “Like, that?”

“No, Nick will follow us, and once we clear the area, he’s been ordered to torch it.” Corey looked up as he finished scanning the casualty list for another defeated chimera company, his face drawn, eyes tired, and skin paler than normal. “There won’t be any resistance left to bother the next group as they come through, just ash, and death.”

“Oh, um, ok.”

“Don’t feel sorry for them.” Corey turned hard eyes on the chimera. “They refuse to entertain surrender, even when we offer. We lost three companies yesterday; loyalists and chimeras alike. The humans tried to surrender, and a thunder Kitsune fried them to a crisp. The Emperor was right, we must deploy everything in our arsenal to win, and end the suffering on both sides.”

“Yes, Minister.” Josh nodded and looked away. “I understand.”

“Hmm.” Corey paused, reaching over him to pick up the sat phone. “Theo? It’s me, I need to speak with him...Emperor, good to hear your voice.”

“Corey. Where are you? We’ve been waiting at the staging area for the past three hours.”

“Apologies, the bridge was taken, we’ve been going around for the last twenty miles, finding an alternate course.” He checked the map and nodded. “We’ve tracked a secure route for the rest of the battalions to come through; they just need to follow the tall plumes of smoke and fire. Nick will leave them a nice charred trail!”

“Good to hear. But other than the update, is there a reason for your call?”

“Yes, I’ve been skimming the combat and intel reports,” Corey gestured for Josh to hand him the file he was pointing at. “Yeah, so, I noticed that our forces took Kyoto earlier today.”

“Indeed, the city fell rapidly, Connor’s zealots swept through their defenses. Very impressive, don’t you think?”

“Um, well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Corey hesitated, choosing his words carefully. “My own intelligence officers are reporting that a group of unarmed civilians were massacred in the name of the Chimera god, you know, _you_.” He held his breath, waiting for Stiles to speak. When he did, the Emperor was equally careful.

“Yes, I am aware of that. It seems that perhaps, their, um, zealotry got the better of them.”

“Is that the official story?”

“If it makes you feel any better, they made a lovely monument with the remains! Oh, Theo particularly enjoyed all the leftover blood!” Stiles laughed cruelly over the line and Corey’s expression flickered from neutral into disgust. “Don’t worry, Corey, I’ll talk to the Guardian Prime, tell him to control his forces a little better. And don’t be concerned about the impact, no news is getting out about the campaign for victory, is it?”

“No, Emperor, all their communications satellites were shot down in the opening days of the war.” Corey replied stiffly. “Thank you for your time.” _So, Connor has forces of his own now?_

 

Stiles put down the sat phone, nodding at Connor as the Emperor’s Chosen finished the Daily Exaltation, the Faithful dispersing before the Emperor’s throne. He leaned over to Theo standing next to him. “Corey is worried about the zealots going too far. What do you think?”

“I think we just sat through two hours of Connor talking about great you are to a group of chimeras that you can literally control and make them do whatever you want.” Theo shook his head. “Maybe you could tone it down a little?”

“It took two hours because the reinforcements should have been here before that.” Stiles sighed. “But I see your point.”

“Good, because you did just take a phone call in the middle of it.” The First Chimera grinned and stretched as Stiles stood up. “You heard about what happened earlier? With Philip’s company, I mean.”

“Yeah,” The Emperor climbed into the waiting Humvee. “Take us to the front lines.”

“As you command, Emperor.”

“I heard that two equally sized forces smashed into each other and barely anyone came out of it alive. Is that about right?” Stiles glanced at him when Theo nodded. “What’s the current death toll?”

“Um, Corey sent it to me when we left FOB Delta.” Theo searched through his bag, pulling out the piece of paper. “Here it is. We’ve lost several hundred chimeras, tens of thousands of humans are dead, and the Kitsunes and Nogitsunes are becoming rarer and rarer to find on the field of battle. I think we are winning.”

“Good.” Stiles nodded, looking out the window as they advanced deeper into mountainous territory of the central island. _Yes, we are winning, our armies have taken major cities with ease, no one is asking where all the civilians have gone; the only ones left are those used in the foxes’ armies. The rest? Well, the Nogitsunes need to get their power from somewhere. Our Navy bombards every city, our Air Force of winged chimeras strike further and further inland. And my most loyal Guardian Prime is rousing the chimeras into frothing, raging, zealous warriors, leaving nothing behind them but torrents of blood, and edifices to the Chimera god’s glory. To my glory…_ The Emperor grinned at the thought of it, and settled back into his seat, ignoring Theo’s quirked brows. “Soon, we will be victorious!”

 

Corey groaned, stopping as he bent over to pick up Growler, curling the lead in his other hand. The puppy was beginning to get big, but the chimera had no trouble carrying him as he turned back towards the war camp. They were set up at the base of a mist shrouded mountain, tents sprawling out in the ruins of the town that had been there before it was sacked. _I bet this was a beautiful place once,_ Corey thought to himself as he moved around a crater in the road. _Not any more though; everything behind us is ash, and everything in front of us is death and snow, winter pulling it. At least we’ll be finished here soon, the enemy are stuck on that mountain and going nowhere. I wonder is the central square still intact? I know all the civilians were killed in the firefight between the fire Kitsunes and our chimera forces. Nick and the twins are making a good team, even if Jason is still trying to get into his pants at every opportunity!_ Corey chuckled to himself, as Growler squirmed in his arms. “No! Stop that, puppy! I can’t put you down here.”

He walked slowly across the square, trying not to look down as his feet picked their way between the charred and broken bodies. “Oh, yeah, great idea, Corey, take Growler for a walk through the freaking war zone! I should’ve listened to Stiles when he said to take the road by the river, eww.” He looked away as the stench of rotting and burnt flesh assaulted his nose. Growler whined and buried his head into the space under Corey’s arm. “I know, puppy, we’re nearly there, now.” Corey nodded at the clean-up crews, acknowledging their bows as he walked into the area of the town taken for the Chimera Emperor, Imperial Guardians gesturing him through. 

Corey whispered to his dog, “I know that there’s no one left to worry about when this is all over, but still, we’re using way too much force. The orders from the Emperor are vague enough for the battalion commanders to do this type of damage without Stiles having asked them to, but it’s…” He sighed, stopping to put Growler back on the ground, his lips twitching as the puppy immediately peed on the side of the pavement, looking innocently back at him. “At least you held it in long enough.” Corey hummed to himself, pushing the uncomfortable thoughts about the war to one side, and instead entered the one intact building in the town, a hotel that the Emperor was using as their base of operations for the final assault on the Kitsunes and Nogitsunes.

 

Stiles looked up as Corey entered and acknowledged him with a nod, looking back down at the satellite image of the country, most of it now shaded in purple, except for the area around the mountain. “And our forces have secured the northern flank?”

“Yes, Emperor, they are reporting no resistance.”

“Good, but none of your strategies let us take the mountain without significant casualties.” The Emperor frowned. “A frontal assault would be a disaster.”

“As would an aerial drop with the amount of wind and lightning Kitsunes they still have, Emperor.” The commander shook his head. “We need more information.”

“Well, aren’t we lucky then that my Watchers have been able to infiltrate the lower levels?” Stiles smiled at them. “The shrine itself is the only surface entrance they could see. There may be terraces on the upper levels. But the rest of the interior is a fortress; narrow corridors, maze-like layout, very difficult to take, which, of course is the point. We could throw our chimeras at them for a month and still only capture a tenth of it.”

“Hmm, and the strength of their army?” Connor asked, leaning against the table to get a better look at the map. “Master?”

“Right.” Stiles had been staring at his face, lost in a different set of thoughts. _Mmh, perfection, and so at home in war._ “It looks like they used the opportunity we gave them at the Battle of Kofu to pull their entire force back into the mountain. That defeat was…It doesn’t matter.” He dismissed it with a wave and looked back at Connor, the Guardian Prime gazing at him with honest eyes. Stiles wet his lips and resumed speaking. “My Watchers estimated at least three dozen of both Kitsunes and Nogitsunes were present in the lower levels, and there could be more of them further in. Human soldiers were barracked in one of the courtyards, it’s camouflaged so we can’t distinguish it from the mountain around it. They counted a hundred tents, with more accommodation inside the fortress, so, perhaps a thousand humans, maybe less.”

“That’s all?” One of the Generals gasped. “But, what about the rest of the population, Emperor? Are they…dead?”

“Most likely; killed by us or killed by them.” He nodded at the sun streaming in the window from a break in the clouds. “It was daytime when the Watchers got inside, so, we need to assume that whatever Oni are left are also there.” Stiles finished, his eyes flicking back to Connor as the Guardian Prime frowned, considering their strategy. _Too much time at war, not enough time with Theo and Corey, though at least Theo is focused on me now. And Connor seems to thrive in this environment; he smells happy, content, even more than when he’s addressing the Faithful. He is perfect, though, just to look at, and I don’t_ need _to touch him. Not that he would be comfortable with that anyway, he won’t even call me by my name!_ He smirked and shook his head, discarding the thoughts. “Alright, anyone have any ideas?”

“We could use the Ravagers, my master.” The Guardian Prime looked at him. “As our most extreme zealots, they will not baulk at the thoughts of breaking down the front door and establishing a foothold. Especially if such an order was to come from our divine Emperor.”

“Hmm.” Stiles appeared as though he was considering the strategy, _We do need to prune the fanatics before we return to the seat of the Empire. This could be just the moment to do away with them._ He smiled, “Excellent thinking, as always, Connor.”

“I live to serve, Emperor.” He bowed, scent thrumming with happiness. As the Guardian Prime straightened up, he caught his master’s eye and nodded.

 _We are of one mind, then. But of course we are, I could never have conquered Japan as quickly as I have without Connor and his carefully cultivated group of fanatics. I’ll have to come up with a new reward for his loyalty though. The cult was already in the shadows, waiting until it could serve me._ The Chimera Emperor smiled at Corey as he finished feeding Growler and pointed at the roof. “Theo’s up there. I’ll join you after the strategy meeting.”

“Yes, Emperor.”

“Now then,” Stiles turned back to his military officers. “About this frontal assault…”

 

Corey finished climbing the stairs and pushed the door open with a grunt, rusted hinges protesting loudly. He had dropped Growler off in the suite taken for the Emperor, the puppy jumping into his bed and falling asleep in the time it took Corey to go to the bathroom. The door was pulled back and Theo grinned at him. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” The older chimera gestured at the mountain in front of them, the mist getting lower and hiding more of the forested slopes from view. “Come check it out.”

“Ok,” Corey followed him across the flat roof and smiled when he saw the two deck chairs laid out. “Expecting Stiles?”

“No, I figured he’d be too busy strategizing with the officers to take some downtime.” Theo settled in as Corey sat down carefully. He could feel the younger chimera’s eyes on him. “I don’t mind, Corey, him and Connor have those types of brains, I’m better at manipulating people, instead of breaking down fortress walls. But, uh, you can sit on my lap if you want to leave the chair free for him?” Theo winked at Corey, grinning when the younger chimera flushed, his scent twirling into arousal.

“Um, no, it’s fine.”

“What are you thinking about?” Theo flicked his eyes over Corey’s body. “You know, it has been too long since the three of us were together. I’ll have to fix that tonight, huh?”

“Yup.” Corey grinned at him, the expression dimming slightly as he sighed. “Providing Stiles has the time, of course. This is the first opportunity in weeks that we’ve even had a moment to sit down, never mind properly take care of each other.”

“Uh huh.” The older chimera shrugged, pointing at the mountain. “The last of our enemy are holed up in that mountain, Stiles said the fortress will be hard to crack, but we have them surrounded on all sides. This is it, Corey. Even if we have to siege them for the next three months, we’ve practically won already.”

“When the last Nogitsune is dead.” Corey nodded, clenching his teeth. “You heard about Tokyo?”

“Oh yeah,” The First Chimera grimaced. “Jason barely made it, but the rest of his battalion were wiped out by resistance fighters. He was lucky Nick was there to fly him out before the Navy shelled what was left of the city.”

“Hehe, I guess that means he’s finally getting that date now, huh?” Corey shook his head. “But still, the live feed from our satellites shows that the city is on fire, just burning.”

“The Emperor lived up to his promise though; he’s broken the country, there’s barely anyone left alive. Whoever the chimeras haven’t taken out, the Nogitsunes have been killing to fuel their power. And not just slaughtering them, making them suffer in order to gain the most from each person. The Kitsunes aren’t doing anything to stop them, either. I was with Liam and Philip last week, escorting our chimeras through an area supposed to have been pacified, and we saw one of those celestial Kitsunes watching as one by one a group of school kids were shredded by a Nogitsune in order to feed on the suffering of the other children.”

“What did you do?”

“Killed them. The foxes, Corey, don’t look at me like that.” Theo glared at the younger chimera. He sighed as Corey arched a brow. “Ok, so, the kids all ran away, and I know that Nick was tasked with torching the city the next day, so…”

“Fuck.” There was silence for a few minutes, before Corey glanced at Theo again. “At least we don’t have to worry about anyone else finding out about the war, and the atrocities. Greenberg is keeping the news focused elsewhere, and there’s no way any of the resistance forces could get a signal off the islands.”

“Yeah. Hey, did you hear about Liam?” Theo smirked, and leaned over to touch Corey’s arm affectionately. “So, Stiles authorized him to recruit new werewolves; but he can only give the Bite to loyalist human soldiers.”

“Haha!” Corey laughed, his eyes lighting up. “So, his pack is now composed of members who are both werewolves and loyal to the Emperor, but their loyalty trumps their werewolfness?” He laughed again when Theo nodded, grinning. “That’s is just perfect!”

“I know, right?” Theo chuckled softly to himself, looking back towards the mountain. “He should consider himself lucky that he’s even alive what with the stunt he pulled back at the Rhino’s Horn.”

“I’m sure the Emperor knows what’s best.”

“The _divine_ Emperor!” Theo corrected with a smirk.

“You aren’t starting to believe that, are you?” Corey frowned at him. 

“No, and neither is Stiles. Connor…well, he’s Connor, fervent loyalty is his thing.” The First Chimera dismissed it with a wave of his hand. “It’s just a smokescreen, Corey, Stiles told me that it was to facilitate the war and victory, and it was Connor who suggested we harness the fanatics and use them for our own purposes. He’s smart as hell, that guy.”

“And super-hot.” Corey said without thinking. He flushed when Theo looked at him. “I’m just saying! You know, I’m kinda surprised how cool you are about the relationship that Stiles has with the Guardian Prime, the only time they’re not together is when Stiles is with us.”

“Yeah, but, I love Stiles.” Theo shook his head. “And he’s not me. Besides, I know that the Emperor prefers to look at beauty, rather than touch it. I don’t resent their, hmm, _special_ relationship.”

“Really?” Corey stared at him, disbelief heavy in his scent.

“Yeah, actually it’s kinda cool that Stiles has someone who will do anything for him, except become intimate. Connor can’t do that because he thinks Stiles is a god, to the point that he won’t even call the Emperor by his name.” Theo grinned. 

“But what about-” Corey broke off as a cry echoed up from the camp below. “What the hell?” He got up and walked to the edge, gesturing at Theo. “Is that what I think it is?”

“That’s a Kitsune carrying a white flag.” The chimera frowned. “Let’s go downstairs, see what she has to say.”

 

The Chimera Emperor stood in the foyer of the hotel, the grand, Western-style staircase rising behind him, the steps filled with his chimeras as Theo and Corey arrayed themselves on his left and right, a full phalanx of Imperial Guardians surrounding him. _Connor, search our guest._

The Guardian Prime nodded and moved forward, gesturing for her to raise her arms. He beckoned a female Guardian over to search the Kitsune, before turning back to the Emperor. “She’s clean, my master.” Connor glanced at her. “You may approach. That’s far enough.” He returned to stand at one side of the steps, eyes flicking between the Kitsune and the Emperor.

“Chimera Emperor, I am an envoy from Anzu Yukimura, leader of the Japanese people you have been butchering for weeks. I-”

“Well, she did invite me here.” Stiles broke in, grinning as his eyes flared with purple fire. “What do you want?”

“Peace.” The Kitsune looked at him calmly. “We wish to talk terms, the death and killing and destruction has gone on long enough. Both of our armies have paid a heavy price in blood.”

“I have the resources of an entire planet to call upon.” The Emperor looked idly at his fingers. “All you have left is one mountain, and whatever resources you have managed to squirrel away. But, the Chimera Emperor is not without mercy.” He paused and silently counted to ten, the corners of his lips twitching as the Kitsune’s expression twisted briefly into relief before she managed to smooth it out. “We can discuss your surrender, and perhaps, find a place for you in our glorious Empire.”

“You must come to the mountain, we do not…trust you to have the talks here.” The Kitsune gestured at him. “You will speak with Anzu Yukimura face-to-face.”

Connor glanced at his master, shaking his head slightly. _This is a trap. She means to kill You, Emperor._ He saw the Emperor smirk and their gaze connected briefly before it was pulled away.

“Very well, I will meet with Anzu Yukimura, and we will discuss terms. But don’t think that I’m so foolish as to come alone. The Inner Pack will accompany me.”

“I don’t…” The Kitsune hesitated, before nodding curtly. “Very well, but you must only bring five chimeras with you.”

“That’s all I need.” The Emperor nodded at Connor. “Escort her back to the base of the mountain.” _And return to me quickly, we much to discuss._

“As you command, Emperor.”

 

“So, we’re the _Inner Pack_ now, huh?” Jason nudged his brother in the ribs excitedly. “Pretty cool!”

“Shut up!” Josh hissed at his twin, dropping his eyes to the ground as the First Chimera glared at them. “Well done, you’ve only angered the second most powerful chimera in the whole Empire!”

Jason was about to respond when the Chimera Emperor and the Guardian Prime swept into the room. “Woah, it’s them.”

“Shush!”

Stiles looked at the chimeras gathered around him, and acknowledged Liam coolly as the werewolf ran into the room, panting. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, sorry, Emperor, getting the pack back together, making sure the newly bitten werewolves survive, I just, I lost track of time.” Liam gulped down water that Corey offered him. “Thanks.”

“Well, now that we’re all here, missing Alexis of course, but she’s doing invaluable work off the coast with the Navy.” Stiles paused as he glanced at Philip and Nick, standing between Theo and the twins, Connor and Corey next to Liam on his other side. “Obviously there are more than five of us here. But that’s alright, Corey, you’ll need to be holding Philip and Nick’s hands the entire time, I want you cloaked.”

“So, you can bring everyone else in normally?”

“Exactly.” The Emperor nodded. “I do not expect them to play fair, so, why should we? They can’t smell you when you’re cloaked, even with their monstrous werewolf.”

“And the talks themselves, my master?” Connor gestured at the gathered members. “Is this an assassination?”

“There will be no surrender. It is obviously a trap, but they must be supremely confident that they can kill me and a group of five chimeras.”

“Even if we do kill Anzu Yukimura, we still have to fight our way out of the fortress.” Theo pointed out, frowning as Stiles grinned at him.

“I know, which is why when we are done here, we’ll continue planning the frontal assault, and hit them from both sides at once.” The Chimera Emperor looked around the room again, purple eyes glinting. “And then this war will be complete, and so too, will be our domination of the world!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so, my hard drive died this afternoon, though luckily I was able to back this chapter up before I lost it! However that does mean it could be a while before I update again, I need to see what I have backed up and what I can salvage from my hard drive. Hopefully there will be no major interruptions and I'll update as normal next Saturday!
> 
> I'm able to work on my laptop, so I can respond to comments as normal, interested to see what you all thought of this chapter.


	8. Ascendence

Stiles put down his cup and nodded for Theo to continue. “And your point is?”

“You said it was a trap,” The chimera frowned. “I’m just worried that they might actually have too many for us to deal with. Sure, there’ll be eight chimeras and Liam, and we’re all powerful, but…”

“Hmm.” 

“I’d just feel better if we attacked them before they attack us.” Theo gestured with his claws. “We don’t give them an inch, we don’t under-estimate them, not like the first time, we lost the beachhead, Stiles, because we made the mistake of treating this conquest like all the others. We arrive, kill the pitiful resistance, and take over the country. Easy! This war has been a bloody lesson as a result of that failure to recognize our enemy.”

“So, you think we should deliver a pre-emptive strike?” Stiles nodded slowly. “I suppose so, we both know these peace-talks are a charade, and we can crush the foxes now! What do they have left; worn out soldiers and a handful of Oni?”

“They have the monster werewolf.” Theo pointed out. “And in all of our battles, we’ve only ever seen a few types of Kitsunes. Who knows what they might be hiding in that fortress? Earth, Wind, Fire, Thunder, we’ve _seen_ them, but the others? River, Ocean, Spirit, Time, Stiles, Time! What sort of Kitsune can manipulate time?!”

“I know.” Stiles replied calmly. “Don’t worry, Theo, we are stronger, we have power, and more importantly, we have Legendary chimeras on our side! They might have a Time Kitsune, but I have a dragon!”

“I guess.” Theo leaned against the bed, picking at his fingers.

“You’re never the pessimistic one, Theo, what’s going on?”

“We’re close, Stiles.” He looked up at the Emperor. “The closest we’ve ever been to realizing our dream of a global empire, there have been many times I though we weren’t going to get there, that we were going to fail, or fall, or die. But we didn’t, and it’s not that I am afraid that we’re going to be successful, I’m just…what’s going to happen next?”

“You didn’t really think that I would plan for this moment, without planning for the rest of it?” Stiles smiled at him and sat next to his boyfriend. “The rise of the Empire is only the first chapter, Theo, the rest of the book is dedicated to realizing our glory! And with no one left to oppose us, I can finally remake the world in accordance with my designs.” He stood up and walked to the window, looking out on the mountain. “It will be _perfect!"_

“What about the werewolves? What about Mason, Liam, the rest of them?” Theo watched as bands of electricity flickered around Stiles’ torso for a moment before fading. “They didn’t just oppose us, they defied us! They defied the Emperor! When are you going to stop playing with your food, Stiles?”

“And what?” The Chimera Emperor turned to face him, eyes gleaming. “You want me to feast on Liam?”

“I want you to take them out!”

“In time, they still serve a greater purpose; unwillingly, unknowingly.” Stiles replied cryptically. “All will be revealed when the time is right.” _Soon, once we return from this conquest, my focus can go back to the-_

“How do you expect this to go down?” Theo asked suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. The chimera gestured at the snow-capped mountain. “They have the advantage, maybe if we could cloak more chimeras…”

“It wouldn’t work, you know that, Theo.” Stiles shook his head. “Corey has to touch them all to keep them hidden, and it’s not like I can just cast an invisibility shield over the extra ones. We have chosen our warriors, the Inner Pack, they will augment my power and your abilities will be strengthened. The Kitsunes and Nogitsunes are already dead, they just don’t know it yet.”

“I still think taking Liam is a mistake.”

“Perhaps.” Stiles shrugged. “He is loyal until he isn’t. And now he has a pack full of werewolves faithful to me, err, us. Resistance is harder when you can’t even trust your own people. He is isolated, just like Jackson and Peter.”

“It’s almost time.” Theo checked his phone and looked at his boyfriend. _You’re hiding something from me again, but fine, keep your secrets. I can figure them out after this war._ “The talks won’t start until three, that’s a few hours until dusk, and the Oni only come out at night. Since we won’t be able to bring guns, how are you going to defeat them?”

“With these.” Stiles pulled back a cloth on the nearby table and gestured at the blades. “Silver daggers. Corey, Philip, and Nick will each carry two, they won’t be subject to searches and my Watchers did not notice any metal detectors. Besides, Connor will wear his ceremonial armor and that is a lot of metal; gold plate with silver filigree on the fists, so we should be ok.”

“We’ll need to get close.” The First Chimera murmured, running a hand along one of the knives, as a thought entered his mind. “Maybe it’s not a trap? They might actually surrender. We’ve inflicted a lot of damage in this war, maybe she came to her senses now that the last remnants of her civilisation and people are stuck on a mountain surrounded by the unstoppable armies of the Chimera Empire?”

“Haha.” Stiles laughed, “Really? Well, I suppose it’s true. But I don’t think Anzu will surrender. Facing me in combat is what she wanted all along, I just don’t think she expected to see her country burn to pay for her hubris.”

“What terms are you willing to accept for their surrender, if it comes to that?” 

“None. Total victory is all I will accept.” The Emperor replied coldly. “Those who will not kneel before me will be crushed, as it has always been.” He paused, mind flashing back to the moment of Scott’s final defiance. _Red eyes staring into mine, blood dribbling down his chin; all you had to do was give in, recognize my strength, my glory, and you would have lived, Scott. But no, you refused, chose your pride over me, and nothing I ever did for you was enough!_ Stiles looked back at Theo, eyes hard. “Connor, the Generals, and I have developed a strategy for assaulting the front of the fortress during twilight, just before the Oni emerge from the darkness.”

“That’s going to be bloody, I heard what you said about the path to the shrine: it’s narrow, a sheer drop on one side, naked rock on the other. The Kitsunes and Nogitsunes have the advantage: they’ll funnel our forces in the kill zone and wipe them out.”

“I know.” The Chimera Emperor nodded, eyes burning purple. “But the distraction is necessary, and as we both know, glory demands sacrifice!”

“As you command, Emperor.” Theo grinned at him. “The hour of our ascension has arrived. Tomorrow, we will rule the world!”

 

Connor finished towelling his hair dry and walked out of the bathroom, hearing a knock on his door. The Guardian Prime secured the towel around his waist and opened it. “Corey.”

“Uh, hi.”

“Do you want to come in?” Connor asked after a minute of Corey staring at him. “I was just getting ready.”

“Thanks.” Corey followed him inside and looked around the room. “Um, did you pick this suite?”

“It’s next to the Emperor’s, has its own bathroom with running water. The view isn’t much though.” He smiled, gesturing at the caved-in wall next to the bed. “One of those Earth Kitsunes hit the building during their retreat, but I actually like it; feels more secure.” Connor left Corey sitting on the bed and went into the bathroom to change into his trunks, calling out to the other chimera. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Um, St-err, the Emperor and Theo are talking.” Corey managed to correct himself in time and coughed. _Connor hates it when I call him by his name, still, at least he doesn’t make me refer to Stiles as the ‘God-Emperor’ anymore._ “I just wanted to see how you were. We haven’t really hung out properly since the beginning of the campaign. It’s, um, well it’s kinda lonely at the top.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Connor returned to the room, using the towel to pat his smooth, muscular chest dry, nose twitching as he smelt Corey’s aroused state from the action. He tried to turn the topic back to the war. “Um, are you ready for this battle?”

“Uh huh. I’ll be in stealth mode along with Nick and Philip, so, it’s actually kinda fun.” Corey nodded. “I’ll be leaving Growler here, of course.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to bring a puppy into a warzone, Corey.” Connor smiled and pulled out a black plastic chest from under the bed. He popped open the lid and gestured for the younger chimera to come closer. “The Emperor had this made before we left. He said that it was for ceremonial occasions, an opportunity to demonstrate our absolute power and control.”

“It certainly looks very imposing.” Corey muttered, staring at the heavy pieces of burnished gold armor. “But, um, will it work?”

“Yeah, it’s a set of ceramic and steel composite armor, plated in gold and silver.” He grinned, “Try and lift it.”

“Fine.” Corey eyed him warily before bending over and picking up the gauntlets. “Fuck!” He grunted and let it rest back in the foam. “You’re going to wear _that?_ How?”

“The Emperor blessed me with strength during my elevation to Guardian Prime.” Connor replied. “But you’re right, it is heavy; the material is normally used for armor plating on tanks and other vehicles.”

“Woah.” Corey’s eyes grew big and locked onto his biceps. “I wouldn’t have thought you were that strong!”

“Yeah, well, the Kitsunes have fire, lightning, earth, water, and who knows what else.” Connor reached in and picked up the pieces easily. “The Emperor must be protected, a task He has chosen me for. I will die for Him, of course, but it’s so much better if I can destroy His enemies first!” He straightened up and glanced at Corey. “This is the final battle, the last one, Corey, and then we will have our victory. All will recognize the divinity of our glorious Chimera Emperor at last, and our Empire will have peace.”

“Are you eager to go home? To the capital, I mean.”

“Yeah, I sure am.” Connor smiled, thinking about it. _The long hallways leading out to that vast audience chamber, the seat of His power, pillars of simple elegance, the dais of our most-divine Emperor, and His magnificent throne! Serving Him in war has been a honor, but watching the Emperor rebuild the world as a better place? A perfect place? That will be truly glorious._ “It will be good to be home again; where the sky is always clear and there’s none of this goddamn snow!”

“Right.” Corey replied softly, his eyes fixed on Connor’s back as the chimera began to pull the armor pieces over his legs. He blinked when Connor caught him staring. “Oh, err, sorry.”

“It’s not my place to ask, of course, but I understand that you have joined Theo and the Emperor in a, um,” He paused, suddenly uncomfortable. “Err, never mind. Just hand me that under-shirt.”

“Here.” Corey offered it to him and nodded. “You’re right, about me and Theo and, um, him. We’re all together.” 

“I see.”

“You don’t have to protect me, though, if you were wondering about that.” Corey added as Connor lifted the chest piece up, hearing it click into place with the rest of his armor. “Hey! You look kinda like Iron Man!”

“I believe that might be the point. But no helmet, good.” Connor muttered, frowning at himself in the mirror. “Can you help me with the cloak, please?”

“Sure.” Corey picked up the blood-red cape and stood on the bed to reach Connor’s shoulders, his stature increased by several inches. He blinked in surprise as the fabric was sucked in by two ports on either side of the chimera’s shoulders. “Oh! It’s done.”

“Thank you.” The Guardian Prime turned to face him, “How do I look?”

 _Imposing? Hot? Awesome? So hot!_ The thoughts rushed through Corey’s mind and he swallowed hard, suddenly blushing. “Um, great, you really do look like the Emperor’s Guardian.”

“Thanks.” Connor smiled and gestured towards the door. “Thirty minutes until we leave, the Inner Pack will be gathered in the conference room on floor three. I’ll go down and make sure the Legendary chimeras are ready for deployment, if you would like to check in on the Emperor and the First Chimera?”

“Sure, I’ll see you down there.”

“Mmh.” Connor nodded and swept out of the room, flexing his hands experimentally as he got used to his new armor. _Not bad, heavy, but that’s what might be necessary in those tight corridors. The Emperor’s protection is paramount._

 

“We are ready, Guardian Prime, well, almost.” Nick replied as Jason watched the imposing bulk of the Emperor’s bodyguard move away. “C’mon you guys, hurry up!”

“Wow!” Josh whispered in his brother’s ear. “Did you see that armor?”

“Yeah, what are they expecting up there?”

“War.” Nick called out to them as he approached the twins. “Death. Destruction. And probably a whole lot of blood.”

“So, just another Tuesday then?” Jason quipped, grinning at him. “Relax, Nick, we got this!”

“These are meant to be peace-talks,” The Legendary chimera ran a hand down his naked torso letting it ignite and held his burning fist in front of him. “But the Emperor expects an ambush. That means we have to as well. Keep your eyes open, and watch for opportunities to help once the fighting starts. The Emperor will likely have you merge in order to bolster his power and improve your own survivability.”

“Ok.” Josh nodded, expression serious. He nudged Jason in the ribs as his brother’s stare lingered on Nick’s abs. 

“Err, right! Yeah, I got it.”

“Well, if this all goes according to plan, you will be getting it.” Nick winked at him. “Later!”

Jason turned to his brother once the older chimera turned back towards the Guardian Prime. “Did you hear that?” He hissed, grinning excitedly. “This is gonna be awesome!”

“We need to survive the battle first, Jason.” Josh shook his head irritably. “Get your mind out of the gutter and into the game!”

“Fine, fine, way to ruin all my fun.” He grumbled and pulled on the gloves and outerwear that they had been assigned. “When we merge this time, don’t go through my thoughts.”

“I didn’t mean to do that the last time. It was an accident.” Josh placed at hand on his brother’s arm, lips twitching. “Do you really think I wanted to know about _that_ fantasy? I mean, the hot fudge sauce I can understand, but-”

“Shut up!”

“Are you ready?” The Guardian Prime had stopped in front of them, a grim expression on his otherwise handsome face. “You might be the youngest chimeras here, but the Chimera Emperor would not have chosen you to accompany Him if He did not expect greatness from you.”

“Uh, yeah.” Josh managed, swallowing hard as his gaze connected with the fierce red stare of the other chimera. He blinked as the Guardian Prime’s eyes flicked from crimson to purple. “He’s here…”

“Yes. Continue your preparations.” The Guardian Prime nodded and left them alone, the room shaking as he walked away.

“So…” Jason smirked at Josh. “Who’s got a crush on an older chimera, now?!”

 

The Chimera Emperor looked around at the gathered members of his pack, nodding at them individually until he got to Liam, the werewolf keeping his eyes downcast. _Good, you know your place, at least for now. What treacheries are hiding in that pretty head of yours?_ He looked at Connor and gestured for him to address the others.

“Thank you, Emperor.” The Guardian Prime stood in the center of the room. “We begin our ascent in ten minutes, Corey, you’ll need to maintain contact with Nick and Philip the entire time from when we leave until the foxes attack us. That might be several hours.”

“Great.” The chimera muttered. “Remind me to use the restroom before we leave.”

Stiles hid his smile, and indicated that Connor could continue. _Maybe it’s better if I dampen some of those nerves; no desire to start itching for one thing._

“The rest of us will accompany the Emperor; the First Chimera will walk with Him, Jason, Josh, you will keep an eye on our flanks and Liam, you are to be the rear-guard. The Kitsune said that we would be met half way to the shrine, a welcome wagon as it were. From that point on, we must be on our guard, suspicious, wary of any trap or trick. We are about to walk into the heart of enemy, they will be ready, so must we.”

“Thank you, Connor.” Stiles took over, letting the chimera stand beside him again. “These are meant to be peace-talks, but we all know that they’re not. This is the end of the war, and it will either end in the complete surrender of the Kitsunes and Nogitsunes, or their complete destruction. By tomorrow morning, I expect to have total victory, and our Empire will finally be united across the world.” He smiled fondly, the expression slipping as he became soberer. “But tonight, there will be blood, we will lose soldiers and chimeras, perhaps a few of the werewolves too.” Stiles watched as Liam swallowed hard, and then he continued. “We will talk, we will wait, and once evening sets in, and Anzu summons the last of her Oni army, then we will strike. You will all know the sign of our attack.” He curled his hand into a fist, eyes pulsing once as the chimeras echoed him. “Good. At twilight, the Chimera Army will move out from this position, and establish a hard perimeter around the mountain to cut off any escape. They will breach the front entrance of the shrine and join us in clearing out our enemies. As my loyal chimera just said, we must be ready and prepared to strike once the foxes reveal their treachery.” The Chimera Emperor nodded at Corey. “You might want to have that bathroom break now.”

“Yes, Emperor.” He smirked and left the room as Stiles turned to Theo.

“Are you ready?”

“Of course.” Theo glanced at Connor and then at Corey as he returned a minute later. “Let’s do this.”

 

The wind howled in his ears but Stiles pushed onwards, ignoring the snow caught in the gust as it battered his face. The Chimera Emperor glanced around at his pack, Theo struggling through a deep snowdrift as Connor stood ahead of him like a beacon in the storm, his armor easily recognizable amongst the glare of the snow. The twins had stopped to pull Liam back onto the path, the werewolf wandering dangerously close to the edge. “Theo!”

“What? I’m soaked!” He complained, joining Stiles next to Connor. “Where the hell did this storm come from? None of our satellites picked it up.”

“You didn’t really think they’d make the climb easy for us, did you?” Stiles smirked, rolling his head back to look at the heavy, milk-colored sky. “We should try and catch some of them alive; power over the weather would be a nice addition to our essence stockpiles.”

“We still need to figure out what Kitsune is responsible for what.” Theo shivered, leaning in closer, using the Guardian Prime’s bulky armor to shield him from the howling wind. “Maybe it’s the Celestial Kitsunes?”

“That’s what Kira’s mother was meant to be.” Stiles shouted as the others caught up to him. “She didn’t have powers like this though, or maybe she didn’t anymore. With so many of her tails broken, perhaps she couldn’t use them. Are you guys ok?”

“Yes, Emperor, I just wandered off the path a bit.” Liam muttered, his hands shoved into his pockets. “Is it much further?”

“Connor?” Stiles looked at his chimera, feeling Corey and his group stopping nearby. _Smart move for Nick to carry them, still invisible, and not leaving any marks on the snow when they fly._

“We’re close to the midpoint of the trail.” He pointed at the swirling blizzard in front of them. “Through that pass, there’s a rocky outcrop that the Watchers reported as having a hidden entrance. I’m guessing that’s where the welcoming party will be.”

“Ok.” Stiles turned to the sodden twins. “Just a bit further, I know it’s cold, and wet, but keep your eyes sharp, and follow the Guardian Prime if you can’t see the rest of us.” He waited for them to nod and then gestured for Connor to lead the way, trudging through the snow as Theo grabbed his arm for stability.

“So, this is meant to tire us out, right?”

“We’ve driven them back to this point,” Stiles shrugged. “Maybe they think this will cause us to lose concentration in the talks. Or maybe they’re just vindictive. Plenty of Nogitsunes left, Theo, and they do enjoy suffering.”

“Hmm.” Theo remained quiet as they pushed through the blizzard, battling upwards along the steep slope. _We probably could’ve flown up here, made a grand entrance, and now we’re just travellers covered in snow and soaked to the bone. Maybe we should rest again, make sure we look-_

“Up ahead!” Connor called out, cutting across his thoughts. “We’re here, Emperor.”

The Guardian Prime had come to a halt in front of them, and Theo blinked in surprise at the changed weather as they stopped beside him. The storm was gone; blue skies streaked with fluffy clouds had replaced the solid white, the air was cool, but pleasant and the wind gently stirred the pendants attached to a simple stone shrine in front of them. Theo glanced at Stiles, but his boyfriend’s face was impossible to read, an expressionless demeanour as he stared at the group of soldiers and Kitsunes emerging from the bushes on their left. He looked quickly behind him, relieved to see Josh, Jason, and Liam stagger out of the blizzard and into the calm. “Hey.”

The Chimera Emperor watched as a man and woman walked ahead of the group of soldiers, stopping just short of him. They bowed and stood back. He exchanged a look with Connor and nodded, letting the Guardian Prime introduce him. 

“You stand in the presence of the Chimera Emperor. What do you want?”

“We are here to show you to the summit, Emperor.” The man’s pronunciation of his title veered on disrespect and Connor growled. “Ah, forgive me, English is not my first language. I do not mean to…offend you. This way, please.” He gestured at the solid wall of rock, placing his hand against the stone. 

Connor frowned as the cliff shuddered and ground against itself until it was reformed into perfectly even steps. He glanced back at his master, and the Emperor nodded. “Very well. Let’s go.”

“That’s quite the impressive gift you have there.” Stiles said as they climbed the stairs, surrounded by the nervous scent of human soldiers. The female Kitsune hadn’t spoken, but he could feel the thrumming charge of lightning surrounding her. He glanced at the man, eyes lingering on his well-developed arms. “I am curious about what other hard objects can you bend to your will!”

“Um.” The Kitsune frowned, before smirking. “I’m not sure, but perhaps you will see another such object for yourself soon.”

“I look forward to it.” Stiles waited for him to turn away before looking meaningfully at Theo. 

“Are there many steps to the fortress?” Theo asked as he moved closer to the Kitsune. “Because this _is_ very impressive.”

“Oh, thank you, no, it’s not far.” He lowered his voice. “The Emperor, he is merciful, is he not?”

“Indeed he is, particularly with those who have valuable talents.” Theo grinned. “In fact, the Emperor is best known across his vast and glorious Empire for his compassion and, hmm, appreciation of all things…beautiful.”

Stiles glanced at Connor as Theo continued to talk to the Kitsune. _This is suspicious, the first Kitsune we meet just happens to want to jump ship? And he does so after receiving a compliment? No, this is another way to get under our armor, make us drop our guard and leave us vulnerable. But no harm in playing along since we all know it’s a game._ He nudged Liam in the ribs as Theo expounded the depths of his mercy and forgiveness.

“Oh, um, yeah, I’m a werewolf.” Liam moved forward to the Kitsune’s other side. “One of the last truly loyal to the Emperor…”

 _See how easily he spits out that lie. His treachery will be dealt with once we return to the capital; not death, I can still find uses for you, Liam._ A cruel smirk twisted his lips and Stiles caught Connor’s eye, the Guardian Prime shooting him a familiar look. _Ah, so, I’m not the only one who thinks this is too easy. But the steps are slowing and…look at that!_ The Emperor craned his head backwards to gaze up at the carved face of the mountain. The small shrine in front of the fortress was non-descript and easily eclipsed by the large curtain wall that sprawled across the flattened ground of the approach. _Wait, there’s something wrong with this picture. The Watchers told me yesterday that the entrance was narrow, rock on one side, steep drop on the other. There was no wall like this, no heavy fortifications. They couldn’t have done all this in…ah, the one Kitsune we haven’t met yet: Jikan. Time. Theo was right after all. According to Bestiary and everything our researchers have gathered for me, this Kitsune is the rarest. But what a prize it would be!_ Stiles grinned and followed Connor across the smooth plain of stone.

 

Corey nodded silently at Nick and the Legendary chimera landed gently behind Stiles and the others. Making sure he was holding their hands, he shadowed the Emperor through the impressively ornate walls, frowning as he smelt the tang of fresh paint. A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed what his nose had told him. _They’re made of wood!_ The Kitsunes were leading them towards tall, thick doors and Corey took the opportunity to look around some more, seeing gun emplacements and sandbagged positions at every turn, human soldiers staring at them as they lined up in front of the main doors. _Hmm, five hundred? Maybe, it’s hard to tell with so little space left between them._ The chimera felt Philip tug his hand and he hurried after Stiles.

 

The Emperor walked through the heavy doors, watching idly as the dozen human soldiers who had opened it for them rushed forward to provide a funnel for his party to go through, effectively blocking access to the other rooms. _No matter, my Watchers have already seen the secrets on this level._ Guns were trained on them as they entered a small courtyard and the interior doors were pulled open by a pair of Kitsunes, the human soldiers falling back to the outer defensive layers of the castle.

“This way, please.”

Their guide gestured and Stiles nodded, letting Theo take point as they walked into the fortress proper. The sounds of soldiers, barked orders, and pounding boots on stone floors vanished once he was inside and Stiles looked along the empty corridors in surprise. The passageways were non-descript, narrow, with simple wooden and plaster walls, leading through the mountain, lamps providing light in the otherwise darkened interior. He nodded at the Guardian Prime when the chimera glanced at him. _Don’t worry, Connor, it’ll be fine. Relax and conserve your strength for when I need you._ The Chimera Emperor climbed the stairs behind Theo as they exited one long hallway to enter yet another identically long hallway. _It’s a maze. We’ve turned around five times, winding through the mountain, going up, going down, but they under-estimate our senses, I can still smell the cold mountain air, hear the wind against the stone, I know how to get out. Oh, hang on…_

The Earth Kitsune led them onto a terrace where a low table had been set up, cushions scattered on either side. “Please wait, here. Our delegation will be with you shortly. There are refreshments on the tray.” He bowed formally and backed out of the room, sliding the door shut.

“Connor, sweep the room.” Stiles ordered quickly, nodding at Josh and Liam. “Check those refreshments, make sure it’s nothing dangerous. Jason, stand ready. Theo, with me.” He waited for the chimeras and werewolf to move and then gestured for his boyfriend to join him on the balcony of the roofed terrace. “Impressive view, huh? You can see all the way to the ocean.”

“It would be,” Theo smirked. “Except for the fact that half of it is obscured by the smoke rising from the shelling of Tokyo.” 

“Yes, an apt reminder of everything they have lost.” Stiles smiled grimly. “Did you smell it when we came in?”

“Werewolf?” Theo dropped his voice. “It’s the same one, from the attack at the bank in Kochi, he’s here.”

“And he’s not alone. Perhaps their central lab is here too,” The Emperor mused, turning to admire the wooden craftsmanship of the beams running across the ceiling. “We should try and take it intact, find out how they managed to turn a regular werewolf into that monster. If nothing else we might be able to improve our own werewolf stock.”

“As you command, Emperor.”

“The room is secure, my master.” Connor knelt in front of him. “The refreshments; food and water are also safe to consume, and there are no traps or hidden devices that I can detect.”

“Excellent work, my most loyal chimera.” Stiles smiled benevolently at him, catching Theo’s jealous frown when he touched the top of Connor’s head affectionately. “Perhaps they really do want to talk?”

“Emperor!” Jason called out from the other end of the room. “They’re coming.”

Stiles and Theo turned to look at him as Connor stood up. “Very well, let’s go to the table, at least there’ll be something between us and them.” He drew a deep breath and closed his eyes. _The calm before the storm, an opportunity to push my final opponent off-balance. She probably won’t be as easy to confuse as Scott, however._ Stiles flicked his eyes open, letting them blaze purple before they returned to brown. Theo stayed beside him, looking equally as regal, while Connor stood directly behind him, a reassuring presence that Stiles had come to rely on. The twins arrayed themselves at the end of the table, leaving room for Liam to awkwardly stand next to Stiles, his nervous tension a bitter taste on the Emperor’s tongue. He smiled to himself as Corey and his Legendary chimeras solidified their presence behind him, closer to Theo. _All my strongest chimeras are here, all that power just waiting to be tapped!_ He could feel their combined energy thrumming through his body, a host of abilities at his fingertips. The twin doors at the other end of the terrace, leading deeper into the fortress, opened slowly, Anzu Yukimura emerging. She was flanked by five Kitsunes and five Nogitsunes, the foxes walking slowly in procession towards him, their auras flickering and dancing around their human bodies. Stiles smiled and glanced at Theo. “Excellent.” 

“Chimera Emperor.” Anzu Yukimura bowed stiffly. “We meet in person at last.”

“Greetings.” Stiles nodded slightly. “Had you the courage to face me on the battlefield, perhaps we would have met sooner.”

“It was not cowardice that kept me from such a fight.” She hesitated, as the Kitsunes behind her bristled angrily. “But I did hope that one day we would sit across from each other and talk; see if we cannot settle our differences through dialogue, instead of with blood.”

“Well then, let us begin.” He smiled and sat down as she did too. “Introduction are merited; I only know you, not your allies.”

“Very well.”

 

“…and I am Anzu Yukimura, of course.” The Kitsune finished, looking at them. “Will you return the introductions, who are you all?”

“You address the God-Emperor, Master of Chimeras, Ruler of the Earth,” Connor raised his hands as he stood behind his master. “All glory and praise to our divine Emperor!”

“I didn’t realize you were a god, now.” Anzu laughed quietly. “And the rest, are they gods too?”

“There is only the Emperor!” The Guardian Prime snarled, pulling his anger back as he felt his master’s influence on his body; muscles turning to lead, a familiar sensation of restraint. Connor took a breath and continued on. “To His left is the First Chimera, Theo Raeken, to His right, the loyalist werewolf, Liam Dunbar, and then twin chimeras that you do not need to know.”

“Indulge me.”

Connor waited for the Emperor to nod, “Fine; they are Josh, Jason Kern. Satisfied?”

“And you, chimera?” Anzu stared at him calculatingly. “What makes you so important that you dress above the rest of them? What is it about your presence that gives your Emperor such comfort?”

Connor ground his teeth, feeling Theo turn and glare at him. _Jealously, I don’t understand what the Emperor finds attractive about him, and the things I have seen and heard about at the Rhino’s Horn…he is not fit to serve my master, never mind-_

“He is the Guardian Prime,” The Emperor’s voice cut across his thoughts. “My most loyal, most devoted chimera. If you’re planning on killing me, you’ll have to go through him!”

 _I will die for You, Emperor!_ Connor stood a little straighter as the Kitsunes turned to look at him. _And I will bring them all with me!_

 

“But now that we all know each other,” Stiles smiled, the expression not reaching his eyes. “Shall we begin in earnest?”

“The purpose of these talks is to find a peaceful resolution for our conflict, a solution that benefits the Empire and the Kitsune-Nogitsune Alliance.” Anzu started. “There has been much destruction and death on both sides. You hit us hard, we hit you back, and then you hit us harder. We cannot deny that we are in a desperate situation, but you know that, Emperor. You have driven us back here, to our final castle, the last bastion of strength we have left.”

“I don’t need a primer on the fact that we have utterly annihilated your infrastructure, your government, your people.” Stiles shrugged. “We have won in all but name. You call this peace-talks, we call it surrender. You don’t have a choice.”

“So, why are we talking, if you can destroy us so easily?”

“Curiosity, for one thing.” Theo said after Stiles nodded. “But we expect that we can forge an agreement that will give us everything we want, and you get to live.”

“But as what?” Anzu gestured at them across the table. “Your slaves? Your prisoners? Your _loyal_ fighters?”

“Hmm.” The Emperor nodded. “The fighting spirit of your forces has been impressive. The diversity of abilities that the Kitsune-Nogitsune Alliance possesses has proven devastating to our armies on more than one occasion. You are without doubt the toughest opponents we have faced in our conquest of the globe.”

“And yet, we are no match for the might of the Chimera Empire.” Anzu smiled coldly. “You do not need to flatter me, Emperor, I know what this war has cost my country and its people. There is no recovery from this; our cities are gone, our infrastructure decimated, our populace consumed by the millions in the engines of war.”

“You can’t blame me for the darkness taking your citizens.” Stiles replied, nodding at the Nogitsunes on her right. “I know as well as they do of the price of power, and the force multiplier that is suffering for a Nogitsune.”

“We have heard your propaganda, Emperor, the tenets of your ideology.” The Nogitsune leader said after a pause, Anzu looking expectantly at him. “I cannot deny that it spoke to us on some level, knowing that you were once one of ours. But we will not subjugate ourselves to fuel your rise to glory.”

“Then why are we here?”

“Because the engines of war that my _Zenko_ friend here just spoke of are spent.” The Nogitsune stared at him. “As much as it pains me to admit it, we cannot stand forever against an army and a power that could wipe us off the face of the planet with a single command. We want peace, we want terms.”

“Hmm.” Theo looked at Stiles and leaned in to whisper softly. “Ask them about the werewolf.”

The Emperor nodded, glancing out the window as the sun rolled ever closer to the horizon. _An hour left, maybe less._ “We have fought your Oni, powerful warriors, but fragile to those who know their weakness. We have fought Nogitsune and Kitsune alike, and they too are powerful. But there was one thing that we have fought a handful of times, a monster that ripped through our soldiers as though they were made of tissue paper, even chimeras were often out-matched. I’m speaking of the werewolf. The one you augmented.”

“Yes?” She shrugged, nodding her head at Liam. “You have your tame werewolf, we have ours. He is strong, he _was_ strong beforehand, and though your Dread Doctors roamed much of the world, they spent only a little time in Japan. But it was enough.”

Theo’s expression flickered as he controlled his anger. _Dread Doctors? They’re using our own techniques against us?! The Surgeon and his quest to return Sebastien to life, the fool!_ He wet his lips and said, “When you surrender, we’ll need that werewolf, and you will turn over all materials and the labs to us.”

“And what do we get in return?”

“Nothi-”

“Archon status.” Stiles interrupted him, his lips twitching as he smelt her surprise. “I will make you an Archon, a regional ruler, of the areas formerly occupied by Japan, Korea, parts of China, and Russia. In exchange, you will surrender, your forces will stand down, your wealth, resources, such as they are, and all research and supernatural artefacts will return to the capital with me. In addition, I want every Kitsune and Nogitsune other than you to serve the Empire, either through combat service, or for experimentation. I also want the source: where do the foxes come from?”

“Is that all?” Anzu managed after a minute of stunned silence. 

“How about you take some time to think it over?” The Emperor smirked. “Since the alternative is complete annihilation.” 

“Perhaps that suggestion has some merit.” She stood up, Stiles mirroring her. “We will send for more refreshments, and resume in half an hour.”

He watched them file out of the room and then turned to Connor. “How long?”

“Sunset in twenty-five minutes, Emperor.” The Guardian Prime reached over to offer Theo his hand, the chimera glaring at him as he struggled to stand up.

“My feet got caught in the tassels!”

“Hmm,” Stiles smirked, “It’s twilight now, a beautiful time of day, wouldn’t you say?” _The army is marching, maybe the blizzard will slow them down, maybe not, and that Time Kitsune is still unaccounted for._

 

Corey squirmed uncomfortably, his hands were numb, Stiles had deadened the nerves and locked the muscles in place so he couldn’t release Nick or Philip once they had entered the castle. The refracted view of the world was pleasant to look at however, and he was used to standing still for hours. _Must be something in the chimera part, I never get sore or tight, well, except for now. It’s been a long time. I kinda wish they’d just hurry up and attack us!_ Corey glanced at Nick and Philip. _They’ve been standing still for just as long, but…oh, the sun is setting!_ The chimera rolled his neck muscles and grinned, waiting for Stiles’ signal.

 

“They will return shortly, Connor.” Stiles said, gesturing to him. “Are we ready?”

“Yes, Emperor.” The Guardian Prime joined him by the edge of the balcony, as they watched the sun dip beneath the horizon, shadows flooding the terrace, the oil lamps giving off a warm glow. He lowered his voice so only Stiles could hear him. “I am ready to die for You, my master, if You command it!”

“You know I’m never going to give you that command, right?” He grinned at Connor, his voice barely above a whisper as their eyes connected. “You’re much too important to me.”

“I…Yes, Emperor.”

“It’s dark.” Stiles’ voice returned to its normal volume as the two doors at the other end of the hallway opened, the Kitsunes and Nogitsunes coming back to the room. “Showtime!” He sat back down at the table, joined once again by Theo, Liam, and the twins. The werewolf stared at the table and Stiles nudged him. “You’ve been very quiet.”

“Sorry, Emperor, training a new pack, especially all those new werewolves, is really tiring.” Liam stifled a yawn. “Maybe you should have brought someone else.”

“Oh, but I don’t have anyone else who symbolizes my mercy, do I, Liam?” 

“For which I am ever grateful.” Liam muttered, dropping his gaze.

“I’m sure.” Stiles smirked and turned back to Anzu. “So, have you considered my terms?”

“We have.” She sat down, expression grim. “We agree in principle, and acknowledge that it is a good place to begin negotiations.”

“Hmm.” The Emperor shook his head. “Not exactly the answer I was hoping for. But tell me, what would you change?” _Be ready, my chimeras!_

Connor glanced at his master, feeling his hand being forced to ball into a fist, the signal for the attack. He looked around carefully, eying the two exits as Anzu spoke at length about the position of Archon, a map spread out on the table. Connor frowned, watching shadows twist in the light spilling onto the balcony. He coughed once, feeling his arm muscles tighten, the Emperor’s way of acknowledging his warning.

“…this part of Russia would be-”

“I hate to interrupt,” Stiles said as he cut across her. “But I know what you’re doing. Attempting to buy more time? Surely your forces have used the last three hours to get the perfect assault position on us?”

“What?” 

“Really?” The Chimera Emperor smirked at Anzu, “Did you actually think that you could fool me? Could fool all my chimeras? Did you think that I would believe you want peace after everything that I have done to your family? It’s what started this war after all. And despite your claims when we first met, you are not Noshiko’s mother, you’re much too young.”

“My human form has only served me for three centuries.” Anzu admitted. “I had no desire to walk your world as my daughter did, I could have, but I did not. She is my energy, just as Kira was her energy. Flesh and bone are just a shell, but you know that too, Emperor, _Overmind._ Power that could not be contained by anyone else, was contained in you.”

“I was marked by a Nogitsune.” Stiles shrugged. “And before you ask, because I can see where this is going, I am driven by my own decisions, not by the power that rests inside.”

“I should have intervened when you killed Noshiko.”

“But you didn’t.” The Emperor smirked. “And I was able to get Theo back, without him I would never have been able to create my glorious chimera army! I waged war across the world for two years and you just hid here, you didn’t even come out when Kira was executed for her crimes against the Empire.” His lips twitched into a fuller grin as Anzu glared at him. “No?”

“That would not have stopped you. I thought perhaps the death of your best friend, the True Alpha would have been enough. I hoped you would realize the evil that lurked inside you!”

“Hardly, his death was necessary.” The Chimera Emperor looked right at her. “It was the killing of his son, Kira’s son, that was optional, haha.” He laughed cruelly. “Oh, you didn’t know? Surprise!”

“Argh!” Anzu screeched and leapt upright, tossing the table over in her rage. “Kill him!”

Stiles blinked as Connor grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled him to his feet, the Guardian Prime’s eyes burning red, claws springing from his fingers. “Here they come!” Theo was standing already, the twins grabbing Liam’s hands and helping him up. “Protect the Emperor!”

Anzu’s aura pulsed with anger and her hands sparked, foxfire scorching the floor, the Kitsunes and Nogitsunes forming into a V behind her. The doors burst open, more Kitsunes and Nogitsunes flooding into the room as shadows collected around them, forming into the masked demonic warriors. “Now, you will die, _Emperor_!”

“Oh, no, I don’t think so.” The Chimera Emperor grinned, raising his hands, eyes incandescent with purple fire, feeling power rush through him. “Bear witness to the might of the Chimera Empire!” His eyes pulsed; Corey and the Legendary chimera emerging from thin air behind him. Stiles met Anzu’s furious gaze. “You didn’t really think I’d play fair now, did you? After all, you called me a monster, and I’ll use every advantage I have; armored chimeras, hidden chimeras, all of my chimeras!” Stiles laughed as alarm bells rang out across the fortress, electricity surrounding his body as he pointed a clawed finger at Anzu, Kanima venom dripping off the blue talon that slipped over it. “It is you who will die, along with everyone else here!”


	9. The Cost of Victory is Measured in Blood

Stiles dodged as the Oni swung its sword towards him, jumping backwards in time for Connor’s fist to smash against the warrior’s mask, the silver etching along the edge of the gauntlet cracking the surface and sending the Oni sprawling before it vanished in a puff of black smoke. The Chimera Emperor smirked and let a wall of ice rush up his back, breaking the blow of another Oni, the sword shattering as Corey stepped in, wielding a silver knife, the warrior dispatched with ease. The noise of battle pressed heavily against his ears, shouting and roaring from all sides; chimeras tangling with Kitsunes, but the Nogitsunes were standing back, Stiles frowned as he saw them draw dark tendrils out of the Kitsunes. “They’re feasting on the suffering! Target those Nogitsunes!”

“As You command!” Connor nodded and Stiles watched as the Guardian Prime shoulder aside an Oni sword strike to charge down the length of the room, his ferocious speed matched by the brutality of his collision with the first Nogitsune. “Argh!” Lighting splashed across his torso, blackening the armor, but Connor elbowed the attacking Thunder Kitsune sharply, the claws of his other hand raking the face of the Nogitsune.

 _Perfect._

Stiles nodded and turned his attention back to Anzu, but the Kitsune was standing well back from the fighting, a smile playing about her lips. He growled under his breath, feeling Corey’s hand on his arm, cloaking and pushing him to one side, seconds before an Ocean Kitsune fired a beam of high-pressured water at him. “Thanks.” Stiles muttered when Corey let him go, the Emperor turning to unleash lightning from his fingertips, the chain arcing across the room to spark through several Kitsunes, their charred remains falling to the floor. He nodded grimly and glanced to his left, feeling Theo’s power surge around him, his boyfriend decapitating a Nogitsune in a shower of blood, the gore coating his face and body.

“Rawrr!” Theo snarled, tossing the broken fox aside. He grinned savagely, tongue tasting the warm crimson on his lips, eyes searching for another victim. There was a gout of flame beside him, Nick landing with a thud on the floor, his wings outstretched and entire body on fire. The First Chimera nodded at him and they charged forward together, Theo attacking a River Kitsune before she had time to unleash the orbs of water that surrounded her, the Legendary chimera ducking around him to take down a Thunder Kitsune, before lightning could strike Theo. The Kitsunes screamed as the two chimeras drove their claws into torsos, vicious strikes slashed along their faces until the foxes were just piles of twitching meat on the floor. Theo grinned again, before he stumbled forward with a scream, the sword of an Oni had ripped a jagged wound up his back. He fell to one knee, eyes blazing as blood ran in torrents down his sides. The chimera glanced behind him in time to see Corey emerge from his cloak, jab a dagger into the Oni’s mask, and then cloak again. _Woah, thanks, Corey._

Liam ducked the attack from a grinning Nogitsune, his back against the wooden panelled walls. “Shit!” He dived onto the floor and crawled through the Nogitsune’s legs, stopping mid-way to use his claws on the young man’s thighs, sending him tumbling backwards. Liam jumped up, kicking out strongly until his foot connected with the Nogitsune’s jaw, the monster falling to the ground. The werewolf bared his fangs and jumped on the man, punching his face repeatedly until he felt the orbital bone crack, and then switched to claws, blood flecking off and drenching him. Liam roared as he felt the life-force drain from the Nogitsune, the fearsome hunger that he denied so often, finally sated. He stood up, staggering slightly as the twins unleashed a barrage of ice spears on the human soldiers who tried to enter the room from a side door. Liam grimaced, seeing the men being cut apart and pinned to the ground, he looked back towards the center of the room; Stiles standing motionless, glaring at Anzu as Connor defended him. 

“Ah!” Connor roared, twirling around to smash the face of another Oni, grunting as a pike of hardwood punctured his shin, the armor crumpling around the wound. He looked over at the Kitsune who had attacked him, the woman’s fox was a faint green aura, flaring around her. Connor groaned and ripped the piece of timber from his leg. _Forest…ah, that hurt._ A quick glance to ensure his master was safe, and then Connor charged forward again, crashing through the temporary barricades of thorny vines the Kitsune pulled up from the wooden floor, until he was in front of her, hands wrapping around the Kitsune’s neck, claws piercing the flesh. “Almost…got…you!” Connor snarled, ignoring the twin spikes of thorns that she was driving through his breastplate. He felt his pectoral muscles get pierced and clenched his hand tight, the Kitsune’s neck snapping under his hand. Throwing the woman onto the floor, Connor stumbled back to his master, ripping the spikes out of his armor, blood running down his chest. “Ugh.” He fell to his knees in front of the Emperor, looking up into the Alpha Chimera’s burning purple stare. Connor blinked as an invisible hand pulled on the nape of his neck and his legs were forced to straighten out, making him stand. 

“Fight on, Connor.” The Emperor commanded him, his ruthless gaze holding steady. “You’re not done yet.”

“Yes, my master.”

 

Stiles nodded and looked sharply to his left as the entire fortress shook from a heavy impact, the all too familiar scent pressing on his nostrils. “Crap, too much to hope that the werewolf had died in a bombardment.” _Chimeras! Let’s show them who we really are!_ The Alpha Chimera held out his hands, palms up as the Overmind pulsed within him, the abilities of his many chimeras mimicked and replicated. Ice covered one half of his body, the elemental armor gleaming in the light of a dozen fires, as flames raced up his other half, transforming a clawed fist into a fiery weapon of destruction. “RAWRRRR!” 

Corey looked back quickly as the roar deafened him, a rush of power crashing through his body. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt. _Maybe that time with the Beast in the Library, the first time…_ The chimera cloaked and dashed across the room, intervening to save Liam as the werewolf tried to defend himself from an onslaught of blows by a group of Oni. Corey appeared next to Liam, grinned and passed him a silver knife. “Here!”

“Thanks!”

“Sure!” Corey nodded and they resumed fighting, Oni falling before them like leaves on the wind. 

“He’s coming!” Stiles called out, pointing at the wall as the monstrous werewolf tore through the wooden panels, splinters flying everywhere, sticking into Kitsunes, Philip screaming when they studded his chest. Theo dodged them as Nick shielded them both with a plume of flame. The werewolf roared and snorted, long claws leaving deep gouge marks in the floor, eyes red and crazed, matted hair trailing along his back, fangs protruding over his lips. The Emperor swallowed hard. “Ah, shit.” He reached over and tapped Connor’s shoulder hard, nodding as the Guardian Prime smiled grimly at him. “We’ll attack, draw his fury, and then Theo will come in from the side. Just like the Beast all over again!”

“As You command, Emperor.”

“Yeah.” Stiles muttered, feeling lightning build up a charge in his arms, watching as the werewolf stared him down, animalistic features twisted from the human ones. “On my attack, you charge.” He pulled his arms up to head height, as though flexing, hands clenched, electricity rippling across his body, before unleashing the twin bolts with a roar, the lightning arcing across the room in a scorching stream of energy, splashing against the naked werewolf’s body. Stiles kept up the attack, even as the monster roared and staggered forward, his flesh blackening and burning, crumbling off, new skin regenerating at an alarming rate. “Now, Connor!” The Emperor stopped his attack, his chimera leaping forward and smashing into the werewolf with his shoulder, driving the creature backwards.

“Grr, payback!” Connor growled, his claws digging into the soft flesh of the monster’s stomach, ripping easily through the abs to get at the unprotected organs behind. He gasped, temporarily blinded by intense pain as the werewolf returned the action, long claws scraping along the back of his armor only to find the weak point between the plates, like sharp daggers thrusting inside, rending his flesh apart at the base of his spine. “No…” Connor resisted the pull he felt from his master, “No! Attack now!”

“Fuck!” Stiles cried out, but unleashed two more bolts of lightning. He grimaced as the electricity wrapped around both Connor and the werewolf, feeling his connection to the Guardian Prime weaken as his advanced healing abilities struggled to keep him alive. _Theo! Get in there!_ Stiles’ eyes flared purple, the lightning dissipating when his boyfriend broke off from attacking a Kitsune to cross the room, talons gleaming as he plunged them into the werewolf’s back. The monster snarled and ripped his claws out of Connor, blood and tissue spilling out of the gaping wound as the Guardian Prime collapsed onto the ground.

Theo grinned, the spark of power within his grasp, close enough that he could ignore the desperate slashes across his torso from the werewolf. _Almost got it…need…there!_ He clenched his fist deep inside the werewolf, his arm shuddering as the Alpha’s power shot into him, his eyes briefly flicking to red before returning to purple. Theo wrenched his hand free, the werewolf staggering forward to collapse on the table in the middle of the room.

 

Stiles smiled darkly, feeling the rush of Theo’s extra power flow through him, and he nodded at his boyfriend. The room was littered with dead Kitsunes and Nogitsunes, only Anzu and the Nogitsune leader remaining as the fight spilled into the corridors outside. _The army is close, broken through the walls, their strength coming under my influence once again. Heal faster, Connor, we need you._ He looked over to see the Guardian Prime struggle to his feet, his armor charred and broken, stained with blood and smoke, but his handsome face still as resolute as ever. Stiles turned back to Anzu, “It’s over. Are you ready to die?”

“If it means taking you with me, then yes.” She nodded determinedly and the Nogitsune beside her grinned. “To the void with you, Stiles Stilinski!” Anzu pulled out a sword from beneath her robes and charged forward, the first attack breaking on Stiles’ ice armor, the second glancing off Theo’s crossed claws as he intercepted it. The two chimeras danced around her, their claws darting forward, attempting to draw blood from her, but the Kitsune was too fast. 

Connor grunted when the Nogitsune charged him, the man’s surprisingly strong kick driving him backwards, his recently healed wounds rupturing all over again. He rolled over onto his side, chest and back on fire, spitting blood onto the floor. “Argh!” Connor screamed as the Nogitsune began to harvest from him, the black tendrils digging into his legs and stomach, blood-red threads winding through them. “No…” He blinked, the pain suddenly easing as strong gusts of wind surrounded his body and the merged form of the twins landed gracefully on the floor in front of him. The Nogitsune backed away reluctantly, and Connor looked up, seeing Corey emerge from his cloak beside him, the younger chimera helping him to stand as the twins fired chips of ice at the Nogitsune to hold him back.

Stiles ducked backwards as Anzu made to slash at him, but the Kitsune’s sword changed direction and sliced a deep furrow along Theo’s torso, the chimera screaming out, blood spurting from his body. “Gah!” The Emperor growled, a plume of flame shooting out only to be stopped by Anzu’s sword, a shimmering barrier weathering the searing burst. Stiles attacked again before she could; a blast of ice around her legs, the Kitsune tripped and collapsed to the ground. “Hah!”

“Hubris!” Anzu cried out, thrusting her sword upwards and spearing Stiles’ stomach.

“Argh!” The Emperor fell to one knee, clutching his side, blood dripping between his fingers as Theo got back up, resuming his attack on the Kitsune. Stiles could hear the sounds of their fight, shrieks and clanging, sparks flying as Theo used his claws to stop the relentless blows from the sword. He looked around the room, pain lancing across his abdomen; Corey and Connor were attacking the Nogitsune, the merged twin chimera picking up the slack as the Guardian Prime staggered, blood spilling from a dozen different wounds, a puddle forming around his feet. _He’s dying...No!_ The realization made Stiles stand back up, catching Liam’s eye as the werewolf and Philip charged after a Kitsune, nodding briefly, letting them go. He glared at Anzu, before throwing himself back into the fray, claws raking down her side, ignoring the counter-attack as the sword cut into his arm. 

Theo spat out a mouthful of blood, stumbling away, lightheaded as the Kitsune and the Emperor both unleashed a burst of lightning, the two streams crossing in the center of the room before exploding and driving them both backwards. He narrowed his eyes, peering through the smoke and gloom as Stiles stood up slowly, a barrier of ice falling to the floor. Anzu’s eyes were glowing brilliant white, her sword held aloft. “What the…”

“Your evil ends here, Emperor!” She cried out, thrusting the sword up towards the ceiling, waves of white energy coalescing around her and firing along the sword. The ceiling groaned and shattered, vaporizing the rock above them, the beam continuing upwards to fly into the night sky. “Burn in celestial fire!”

Stiles looked up as a pillar of blistering white light shot down from above. “ARGH!” He screamed, his skin igniting and charring instantly, all other wounds forgotten as pain overwhelmed his senses and he fell to one knee, his purple gaze fixing on Anzu as she finished her attack, the Kitsune’s frame heaving, her reserves spent. _Kill her. Kill her now!_

“Rawrr!” Theo powered forward, shaken out of his horror by Stiles’ command, his legs and arms moving by themselves until he resumed control and cleared the table, using it to give him extra height as he dived onto the Kitsune, catching her just as she turned, sword pointed towards him. Theo struck ruthlessly, plunging his talons deep into her chest, grunting as he felt the blade punch through his ribs and into his lungs. His claws shredded her heart even as Anzu twisted the sword, but Theo ignored the wound, his dimming purple eyes glaring into hers as the Kitsune died. “We…win.”

On the other side of the room, Connor roared one last time and tackled the Nogitsune, driving him towards the terrace, grim determination etched onto his face, eyes locked on the wooden balustrade and the long drop beyond.

“No!” Corey cried out, figuring out what he was trying to do. “Wait, Connor!” He cursed and beckoned to the twins, now separated, their faces and arms cut and bloody from the Nogitsune’s vicious attacks and harvests. “Take these.” Corey ordered them, picking up the dropped Oni blades and he dashed forward, stabbing the Nogitsune with the weapon, Josh and Jason running up to do the same. Connor stopped moving, falling to his knees, as the Nogitsune screamed, his flesh rupturing and peeling off him, blood boiling and spilling on the ground, staggering backwards and falling off the terrace to smash on the mountain far below them. Corey gestured and the twins helped him pull the Guardian Prime back into the shattered remains of the room. The sounds of battle could be heard from outside the room, screams and explosions as chimeras fought the remaining Kitsune and human soldiers. Corey stood up after he examined the now unconscious Connor, turning slowly as he saw Theo lying next to Stiles, holding hands, both of them covered in blood. “Shit…”

 

Liam jumped backwards as a strange bubble appeared in the spot he’d been standing in, seeing the transparent surface of the bubble shimmer and ripple, instinct telling him to stay away. A chimera ran past him, into the space and he watched in horror as the man’s movements slowed until he was stationary, his appearance aging rapidly until he was mummified in seconds, and then he turned to dust once the bubble burst. “Uh, Philip?”

“Yeah?”

“Avoid those bubbles, I don’t know what’s going on, but we-”

“It’s the Time Kitsune.” Nick broke in, landing softly behind them. As they turned, he pointed towards the young woman standing at the end of the hallway. “The First Chimera would like her alive, if possible.”

“Yeah, that might be a problem.” Liam muttered, jumping out of the way as another bubble almost closed over him. “What do we do?”

“Firestorm.” Nick replied, grinning at Philip, the other chimera smiling back. “You charge, draw out some more time distortion bubbles, I’ll get powered up and then flood this corridor with fire.”

“Then we take her out!” Philip grinned at Liam and began to run forward, jumping and dodging the Kitsune’s attempts to slow them down with the traps. Liam caught up with him quickly, the chimera shoving him to one side as another field formed around them, the one behind them collapsing. “I think she only has a limited number!”

“Is that why it’s bubbles and not the whole castle?”

“Did you see those fortifications when we came in?” Philp gestured towards a side room, he and Liam crashing through the thin walls, just as the Nick roared behind them, a torrent of fire crashing down the hallway towards the Kitsune. “The Emperor’s Watchers never saw those, I was at the briefing, those walls went up in a day. Impossible.”

“Unless you can slow down time.” Liam whispered, nodding his understanding. There was a yell from outside and the werewolf followed Philip back into the charred hallway. Nick was hovering in the air, his wings a blur as fire hung around him, a bubble encasing the dragon chimera. The Time Kitsune was glaring at him with her hands out-stretched, her expression one of intense concentration. “Let’s go,” Liam mouthed and Philip nodded, moving stealthily around the Kitsune, his tail waving in the air. Just as she noticed the movement, the chimera struck, venom splashing against her face. The Kitsune shrieked and pawed at her eyes with her hands. Liam used the distraction to dash forward and slash at her stomach. He grunted when the Kitsune’s hands shot out to grab hold of him by the neck, her light blue eyes boring into him. “Help!” Liam managed before the air was cut off and a bubble of time magic wrapped around him and the Kitsune. He looked around, seeing Nick land and Philip standing in front of the bubble. “Fuck.”

“Werewolf,” The Kitsune regarded him thoughtfully. “The past, always dead. The future, ever in motion, never set. Your path is still open to many directions.”

“And the present?”

“Heh.” She smiled sweetly at him. “The present is for as long as I want it to be. But not for you, your master will return.”

“I…” Liam stared at her, caught off-guard as she shoved him backwards.

“Are you alright?” Nick asked Liam as he came staggering out of the bubble seconds after he was trapped inside. “Did she say something to you?”

“Nothing.” Liam whispered, “Nothing at all.”

“Right.” The chimera glared at the Kitsune. “Surrender and you will be spared.”

She looked at them and smiled again, her eyes lingering on Liam’s. “No.” The bubble flickered and shuddered, the Kitsune closing her eyes as time sped up inside the enclosed space and her human body aged a year every second, until she finally became dust on the wind. The fox’s pale blue aura flared for a moment, dancing inside the circle of altered time, before it winked out of existence and the remaining time bubbles burst around them.

 

Corey watched as the chimeras gently laid Stiles on the stretcher, the Alpha Chimera was still alive, his heartbeat weak, but Corey had felt another pulse under Stiles’ skin when he had touched his chest. _The Overmind. I remember Theo telling me that the only power Stiles has that’s truly his is the ability to survive. Whatever Anzu hit him with should have killed him, but the Overmind acts as his shield._ He chewed on his nails, not interfering as Connor fussed around them, the Guardian Prime was just about standing upright, his armor rent and blackened, chunks of the heavy composite shorn clean off, stained with slowly drying blood. But he was no longer dripping crimson all over the floor as he had been when Corey moved to him after checking on Stiles and Theo. Connor’s face was grim though, jaw made prominent by clenched teeth, and Corey could hear him grunt in pain every time he moved, limping around the stretcher to give orders to the other Imperial Guardians. 

“Corey?”

“Hmm? Oh, Theo. Yeah?” He looked up as the older chimera walked across to him, his wounds healing slowly along his bare chest, skin covered in blood. _But that’s how you like it. Must be why you’re so turned on right now. Stiles is lying just over there!_ “What?”

“You should go with them; cloak the group so no one sees how badly Stiles is injured.” Theo nodded at his boyfriend’s face, covered in smoke and burnt blood. “He’ll heal, a little faster than a human, but his power is reduced. You feel it, don’t you?”

“Yeah, like I’m tired, or tied down with lead weights.” Corey sighed. “How long will it take for him to recover?”

“Last time he was badly wounded was with the Beast, back in high school, but that was just a couple of broken ribs and a collapsed lung.” Theo shrugged as Corey stared at him. “You weren’t there, that’s right. Anyway, he was his usual self after about an hour. Considering that Anzu just hit him with what she called ‘celestial fire’, it might take a few days.”

“We should bring him to Chimera Force One instead of the hotel.” Corey suggested, acknowledging Connor’s nod with a wave of his hand. “They’re ready now. I’ll go with them, I’m sure you have plenty of things to look at around here!”

“Haha.” Theo laughed quietly. “Oh yeah, General Graves has assured me that we’ve taken the mountain, but I’ve ordered sweeps on every level, just in case there are any surviving Kitsunes or Nogitsunes. And once we’re secure, we can start working out just what secrets this place really holds!” 

“Yeah.” Corey nodded, gesturing at Stiles. “I’ll see you later, Theo, be careful.”

“Where’s the fun in that, Corey?” Theo grinned at him, stepping forward to kiss his cheek. “And smile a little more, we just won; the world is ours!”

“Victory…” The younger chimera whispered as he moved away from Theo, looking around at the destruction from the battle; fires still burning, shards of ice studding the walls, pools of blood drying into the floor, the bodies broken and slashed and torn apart; faces fixed in rictuses of horror and fear, the stench of death hanging heavy in the air. “Yeah, I guess this is what winning looks like.” Corey swallowed hard, offering the twins a tight smile as they stayed outside the room, still recovering from their wounds. He looked at Connor, “Are you ready, Guardian Prime?”

“No, I won’t be going with you.” Connor shook his head slowly, leaning against the wall. “I’ll slow you down. The Guardians have their orders, take the Emperor to His quarters on the plane; find somewhere flat and nearby to land; there may be spoils of war to gather.”

“And it’ll be closer for the high-ranking wounded.” Corey added, understanding. “Ok, I’ll see you in a few hours. Guardians, let’s go.” He took a deep breath and reached out to touch Stiles’ hand, concentrating as he augmented the chameleon field to hide the entire stretcher, making the Guardians look as though they were simply marching in a group. _Ok, let’s make this quick, without Stiles’ extra power, I won’t be able to hold the field for as long._

 

Theo smiled briefly as Liam and the two Legendary Chimeras returned to the main battle site. “Good, you all survived.”

“Yup,” Liam frowned, “Even me. I’m surprised you’re happy about that, Theo.”

“Of course.” The chimera grinned unnervingly at him. “I’m glad to say that all the _loyal_ members of the Emperor’s Inner Pack have made it through the battle alive, even if they are a little bloody.”

“Oh, err, good.”

“Yes, it is.” Theo dismissed Philip and Nick with a wave of his hand, and put his arm around Liam’s shoulders, guiding him firmly over to the dead body of the werewolf. “There have always been questions about you, Liam, mostly from me, I’ll admit.”

“Err-”

“No, no, let me finish.” Theo spoke over him, his grip tightening. “At first, I figured that it was just residual feelings Stiles had for you, maybe even a desire to use you himself, get that satisfaction that was denied to him long ago. You remember what I’m talking about, don’t you?”

“The full moon, it was hot, I was…yeah, I remember.” Liam flushed, but held Theo’s piercing gaze. “He never made a move, Theo, neither did I.”

“I know. And you continued to serve our cause faithfully, doing things I never would have expected from Scott McCall’s Beta.” Theo whispered the name, his lips close to Liam’s ear. “You can butcher as well as the rest of us, and you enjoy it, so I was more than willing to put up with your presence so close to Stiles. And you were still grateful, especially once we captured Kira and made her pay for her crimes against us both.”

“What’s your point, Theo?”

“My point is that the war is over.” He stopped moving suddenly, forcing Liam to turn around and look at him. “The world is at peace finally, there doesn’t need to be any more fighting, any more bloodshed. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“I understand.” Liam muttered after a moment of expectant silence. He flicked his eyes up, matching Theo’s crimson stare. “What are you orders, First Chimera?”

“Go find Philip, you’ll both be joining me as we explore deeper into the castle.” Theo finally let him go, nodding at the bodies of Anzu and the werewolf. “She mentioned the Dread Doctors have been here, I need to know more. Oh, and tell Nick to escort the twins back to the staging area, we’ll likely be returning to the capital in the next few days.”

“Ok.” Liam nodded and turned away quickly, Theo’s eyes lingering on him until the werewolf left the room.

 

Connor walked stiffly through the corpse-filled hallways, ignoring the splattered blood dripping down the walls, the crunch of bones underfoot, his heavy armored boots having survived intact from the battle while the rest of his armor was chipped and broken. The Guardian Prime grimaced as he struggled for grip near the entrance to the outer defenses, the floor was slick with blood and spilled entrails. Avoiding looking down, he grasped the door frame and pulled himself through, slowing to a stop in the middle of an ornamental sculpture garden. _Looks like a hell of a battle took place here._ Connor glanced around; the bodies of chimeras and humans lay side by side, around a large crater in the center of the garden, blast marks darkening the earth around it. “Kitsune or chimera? I wonder.” He kept moving, his wounds healing slowly, agony flaring now and then along his chest and legs. “Fuck, I forgot what pain feels like.” The Guardian Prime stood to one side as a group of chimeras rushed past him, a snippet of their conversation catching his attention.

“The First Chimera wants that wall torn down!”

“He’ll have to wait, we’ve got wounded all over.”

“I know, but…”

Their voices disappeared and Connor continued towards the entrance, encountering another stairway of dead bodies, each of them torn apart. _Guardians. I’d recognize our tactics anywhere…_ He walked more carefully, staining his armor dark red again as the puddles of blood cascaded down the steps and gathered in a large pool at the base of a gravelled walkway, the very stones themselves were drenched in congealing blood. Connor swallowed hard as the smell began to reach him. “Almost there.” The main doors were pushed open at his approach, the chimeras inside the fortress bowing to him. He nodded and hurried through them, his limp gone, strength returning to the rest of his limbs.

“Guardian Prime?” 

Connor looked up as his title was called out, battalion commanders crowding around him. “Yes?”

“Is it true, the war is over?”

He paused before nodding, and forcing a smile to his face. “Yes, it’s true. The war is over. The Empire is victorious.” Connor waited for the cheering to die down, squaring his shoulders and standing up straight. “The Divine Emperor, in all His glory, will address the loyal citizens of our unified Empire in the coming days. These Kitsunes and Nogitsunes fought until the last, they threw everything they had at us, even harnessing arcane and dreadful powers, unleashing an abomination of a werewolf on the Emperor and His loyal servants. But it was not enough, even now our immortal master plunders the depths of the castle for its final secrets.” 

Connor took a breath, smiling at the zealous gleam in their eyes. “When we return to the capital, our devotion will be rewarded. We have helped to raise the Emperor up to His rightful place as ruler of the Earth and all-powerful god of chimeras, humans, and supernatural creatures alike! Go forth, brothers and sisters of the faith! Spread the word, peace has come to the world by the grace and glory of the Chimera Emperor!” The Guardian Prime raised his arms as the chimeras around him howled and cheered. _Chimeras are unified forever by the perfection of our bond with my master, but the humans less so, and the other supernaturals still fear and hate us. But through unity of belief, nothing will shatter the ties of the Empire’s faithful!_ Connor smiled genuinely and made his way through the crowd, only dimly aware of the hands touching his armor, the whispered words of devotion and individualized prayer, his mind fixed on the image of a spire rising to stand proud beside the Imperial Palace. _Our glorious cathedral! A beacon of divinity! Proof of my master’s endless power…_

 

Corey half-turned as Connor entered the room, nodding absently at him. “Hey.”

“Hey, any change?”

“The burns are gone.” Corey pointed out and sat back down, the Guardian Prime standing on the other side of Stiles’ bed. “The rest? I don’t know, we’ve bandaged his wounds and stitched up some of the deeper ones to prevent infection, but when was the last time Stiles ever went one on one with a monster?” 

“It shouldn’t have happened.” Connor growled, anger slipping into his voice. “We should have convinced the Emperor that it was a bad idea, a risk too great.”

“He wasn’t going to listen.”

“He could have sent someone else; the First Chimera, you, me, anyone! To go Himself,” The chimera shook his head, brows pulled tight together. “I should have insisted we take more forces; enough to surround the Emperor, keep Him safe, secure, my one task.”

“Connor, it’s not your fault.” Corey stood up quickly, moving around the bed to comfort the older chimera. Connor stiffened for a moment, before relaxing and Corey took the opportunity to hug him from the side. _He’s still in his armor, it’s not exactly…well, at least he sounds calmer than before._ “Theo isn’t worried, and he knows more about Stiles and the Overmind than anyone else. He said to give it time and let the Emperor recover at his own pace. There’ll be enough chaos and confusion for the next three or four days and no one will notice he’s missing. Besides, his influence is returning, you can feel it, right?”

“I felt it as soon as I got down from the mountain, almost back to full strength.” Connor nodded. “His body must heal, but the Overmind remains intact, and the source of our power must be protected at all times. I’m stationing four Guardians outside of this room until I return, then I will maintain the watch until our Emperor wakes up.”

“Where are you going?” Corey followed him as Connor stepped outside. 

“I need to change, shower, I smell like death.” He wrinkled his nose, “A scent we’ve come to know too well, huh?”

“Yeah.” Corey nodded. “Do you want help? You can use my room, this way, c’mon.” He showed Connor inside, gesturing at the bathroom. “It’s not as big as the Emperor’s quarters, but it should do, and I’ll send a runner to get your normal armor.”

“Sure,” Connor smiled at him, stooping down to gently stroke Growler’s head, the puppy fast asleep in the middle of the bed. “You got your dog, huh?”

“Yeah.” Corey sat on the bed, glancing at the puppy, “I didn’t want to risk leaving him behind, I grabbed him as soon as the plane landed. We’re only about ten miles from the mountain.”

“Great.” Connor yawned and reached up to his left pauldron and released the armor clasp, quickly undoing the other side, his breastplate sliding out and he laid it on the sideboard, catching Corey’s wide-eyed gaze. “What?”

“You healed through _that_?” The younger chimera pointed at Connor’s chest, a white latticework of newly formed scar tissue covering the normally tanned skin, his undershirt ragged and hanging in scraps from his shoulders. “What happened?”

“I was fighting the werewolf, the Emperor had to shock it, there was no other way, but my claws were buried in the monster’s stomach, his in my back. We were connected.” Connor shrugged, removing his dented and soot-covered gauntlets next. “He hit the werewolf with a massively powerful attack, but a lot of it transferred to me. I think that was the closest I came to death out there.” He half smiled at Corey as the younger chimera stood up to help him remove the back plate.

“That’s not true.”

“What do you mean? Thanks.”

“I mean,” Corey paused, waiting to look him in the eye. “I know what you were thinking when you tackled the Nogitsune. You were trying to toss him off the cliff, no, you were going to throw yourself off it and drag him with you.”

“I had to, he was too strong, the twins were hurt.” Connor moved closer to Corey, biting his lower lip. “I didn’t want anything to happen to you, you’re my friend, probably my best friend, actually. I’ve missed how that feels, none of my other friends became chimeras, and being so close to the Emperor can be lonely.”

“Stiles isn’t your friend?” Corey smirked at him, kneeling down to unclasp the greaves and help Connor step out of them, the last piece of his armor. 

“No, I serve Him, and we do talk occasionally, but not as _friends._ ”

“Hmm, doesn’t sound like the man I know.” Corey glanced up at him, watching as Connor pulled off the remains of his burnt undershirt. “But I suppose you’re right, it’s not really a balanced relationship. You know, we should go out to dinner when we get back, just as friends, of course.”

“Sure.” Connor nodded, gesturing at the shower. “If you’ll excuse me…”

“Yeah, of course.” 

 

Theo held up his hand, the group of chimeras behind him stopping, Liam glancing questioningly in his direction. “Kitsunes, two of them, over there. And that door, we must be close.” He grinned, studying the large wooden gate from across the long hallway, intricate symbols and runes etched into the surface. It had a faint gleam to it that held Theo’s eye for a moment longer than was comfortable. “Ok, let’s take them out, they wouldn’t be guarding that door as the castle falls around them if it wasn’t important.” He gestured for them to move forward, strolling along as he let the chimeras do the killing for him, laughing quietly to himself as one of them was unfortunate enough to be clubbed with a pillar of earth. The rocky ground beneath their feet trembled and quaked as the Earth Kitsunes tried to fight them off but were unable to contend with the group of mixed chimeras; lightning and fire bathing the area in front of the door. Theo stared as the elements were pushed backwards. _There’s some sort of shield or barrier protecting the door. Very interesting._

There was a wet gurgle as the last Kitsune had its throat ripped out by a were-jaguar, the chimera standing respectfully to one side as Theo reached down to coat his hand in the spilled blood. “Back when we were still hiding our existence from the world, after every kill, we’d draw the sign of the Emperor’s power in blood. Like this.” He stood up, using his fingers to spread the blood in a perfect circle, three lines under it, the blood trickling down the carved rock wall. “The Emperor is the circle, and lines, well, that meaning has changed many times over the years, but now that the world is at peace, unified through our glory, it can stand for something else: unity, harmony, between chimeras,” Theo pointed at the first line, repeating what Stiles had told him before they left for the mountain. He pointed at the second and then third lines, “humans, and supernaturals.” Theo looked up at Liam’s face, the werewolf’s surprise evident in his scent. 

“Really?”

“Yes.” The First Chimera turned away abruptly, gesturing at the door. “Open it.” _Whether or not Stiles’ plan for this everlasting peace will work is another thing. The humans still outnumber us, and it will take at least a generation before…_ Theo’s train of thought trailed off as the doors were forced open, and he caught sight of the chamber in front of him.

The space beyond them was carved into the rock of the mountain, stretching upwards until the walls were lost in darkness. Passageways broke off on the left and right, and Theo gestured hurriedly for the chimeras to sweep through them. He moved closer to the central plinth that dominated the room, a strange tear in the fabric of the world hung in the air, a multi-coloured ribbon of light arcing through it. Theo, closely followed by Liam and Philip, walked toward it, his lips parted as they stopped several feet away from the rupture.

“What is it?” Liam asked him, the werewolf reaching out a hand to touch it until Theo batted him away.

“Careful!” The chimera frowned, looking down at the markings on the platform. “The Dread Doctors rarely spoke of their life before, or the places they visited and the wonders they saw, but this…rift, it matches something I saw in one of the Surgeon’s notebooks. He said that the spirits of foxes’ manifest here, through ritual or some technique, I’m not sure which, he was still writing in French at the time. And here,” Theo pointed at a dank, steaming pool of fetid water, shaking his head. “This is meant to be a purification pool; where human hosts would come to be united with a Kitsune, or if the Kitsune manifested itself in human form, it would pass through the pool.”

“What’s wrong with it?” 

“I’m not-”

“Over here!” Philip called out, pulling back a sheet, before turning away, retching at the smell. “Ugh, damn.”

“Dead bodies.” Theo nodded as Liam gagged nearby. “Put the sheet back over them and tell Nathanial to burn them once they finish scouting the passageways.”

“What were they doing?” The werewolf exchanged a grimace with Philip and the two of them returned to Theo. “That’s so gross.”

“Nogitsune.” Theo murmured. “Of course; the Nogitsune that took Stiles back in Beacon Hills was brought into the world in a corpse, not intentionally, but maybe that’s the only way it can be done. And with the amount we’ve fought throughout the campaign, they would have to make a lot of them.”

“Creatures of pure evil, right?” Liam glanced at Theo. “That’s why the pool water is black.”

“Stands to reason. Of course, if we had the Time Kitsune with us, we could go back and see.” He replied pointedly. “I wanted that fox alive!”

“The time magic didn’t work like that, First Chimera.” Philip bowed his head slightly. “It was like she could speed up or slow down time in one specific place, but there was no time travelling. Had she been on full power though, we could have all been trapped forever.”

“Interesting.” Theo muttered, “It’s like with black holes and light, right?” They looked at him blankly and the chimera sighed. “Where’s Garrett when you need him? Never mind, let’s take a look around.”

“This way, First Chimera.” The other chimeras gestured at him. “We’ve found something you need to see!”

“Oh, good. More mysteries!” Theo exclaimed happily and followed them along the tunnel and into a lab, slowing to a stop once he stepped over the threshold. _It looks just like the Dread Doctors’ one in Beacon Hills. Well, the walls are made of rock, but it’s the same tools, the same layout, the same slabs ready for operations. Almost like coming home._ He smiled slightly, nodding as a chimera pointed to a table in the middle of the lab, alchemical mixtures stacked one on top of the other, and a leather-bound notebook sitting in a cleared space at the center. “Ah, number thirty-six, I always wondered where that was…”

“What is this place?” Philip frowned as he sniffed the surface of one of the operating tables. “First Chimera? It smells like werewolf.”

“This lab was built for the Dread Doctors, the scientists who first created our kind.” Theo explained as he examined the jars. “And my guess is that the chemistry set you and Liam found two months ago was using a recipe that came from this laboratory. There’s a lot here, so much we can learn.” The chimera gestured at the others. “Take it all with us, everything but the fittings, and be sure to give those a good rattling, the Doctors enjoyed hiding things, especially from over-inquisitive minds.” Theo picked up the notebook and smiled to himself as he thumbed through the weathered pages.

 

“It’ll be morning soon,” Nick said conversationally as Josh and Jason followed him through the chambers of the castle. The twins tried not to look down, Jason keeping his eyes on Nick’s shirtless back, while his brother maintained a tight grip on his arm. “And what a fine day it will be, huh? World peace, at last!”

“Yeah.” Jason muttered, stumbling slightly as he stepped on something that was far too squishy. “Aw man, this is gross!”

“Don’t look down, bro,” Josh said, grimacing as he looked up instead. “Err, maybe don’t look at the walls, or the ceiling either.”

“Great advice.” His brother glared at him, before returning his eyes to Nick’s muscular back. “At least there’s one view that’s nice…”

“Haven’t you two been in battles before?” The older chimera glanced back at them, turning off the hallway to enter an ornamental garden, the plants coated in a sticky layer of drying blood. “It can’t be anything you haven’t seen before.”

“There’s just so much more of it.” Josh said quietly, watching in morbid fascination as grim-faced death squads checked each enemy soldier to make sure they were dead. He blinked his eyes away as Jason tugged on his hand. “Sorry.”

“C’mon bro, I want some clear air.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, Nick?” Jason looked at the Legendary chimera. “Thanks for escorting us out, this place is like a maze and we didn’t really want to breathe too deep, you know?”

“Of course.” He smiled. “The First Chimera ordered it, but I would have been happy to do it anyway. We’re at the outer gate now.” He pushed the wooden doors open and both brothers released their breath, gulping fresh air down greedily.

“Phew!”

“Made it!”

“We’ll be going home shortly, back to the capital, I mean.” Nick grinned at them again, his smile wider, gesturing for Jason to step away from his twin. “So, that means either reassignment, or maybe I get to stick around.”

“That would be awesome!” Jason smirked. “You never did show me how hot you can get!”

“Hmm,” Nick folded his arms, eyes sparkling as he noticed the younger chimera’s attention shifting from his face to his muscles. “I guess I can only show you everything if I know there’s going to be someone there to cool me down!”

“Ugh.” Josh rolled his eyes as he heard them flirting, secretly thinking about the Guardian Prime, his heart beating faster as he replayed the moment when the heroic chimera took on the Nogitsune all by himself. “I wonder if he’s single…”

 

Stiles’ eyes fluttered open, the room slowly coming into focus, the symbol of the Empire on the ceiling above him, lights dimmed, the room dark until his purple orbs flared and he could see properly. He felt a smile tugging at his lips as he saw the reassuring presence of Connor at the foot of his bed, the Guardian Prime standing with his back facing him. Stiles wet his dry lips, the first word a dry rasp. “Connor…”

“Emperor!” 

“Water.” Stiles sat up slowly, taking the offered cup, seeing the relief in the other chimera’s eyes. After taking a sip and clearing his throat he nodded. “I’m alright, a little sore, a little tired, but that’s what you expect right?”

“Please wait here, master, I will get the First Chimera and Minister for Chimera Intelligence.” Connor bowed to him and backed out of the room before Stiles could say anything.

“O..k.” He frowned and looked around. _Chimera Force One, Anzu and the monster werewolf are dead, so, we’re either in full retreat, haha, or we’ve won!_ Stiles grinned as Theo and Corey entered the room, Connor remaining outside, the door clicking shut behind him. “Hey guys.”

“Is that all you have to say?” Theo quirked his brow at Corey and sat on the opposite side of the bed from him. “You’ve been out for three days, I was starting to get worried.”

“He did _not_ want to have to operate on you.” Corey sniggered and squeezed Stiles’ hand as the Alpha Chimera clasped both of theirs. “I didn’t want him to either, for the record.”

“Hey!”

“Enough about me,” Stiles grinned at them. “Did we win?”

“Yeah, of course we did!” Theo gestured at him. “How could we not have? Do you remember the battle with Anzu?”

“Flashes of it, yes.” He frowned, thinking about the fight. “She hit you pretty bad, right down the chest. Are you ok?”

“Still perfect as ever.” Theo smirked cockily and pulled up his shirt, the tanned skin flawless underneath. “Go on, check and see that I’m ok.”

“Well, how can I resist such an offer?!” Stiles licked his lips and ran his hand down Theo’s smooth, muscular chest. “Mmh. Once I’m back to full strength, we’ll have to celebrate our victory, huh, Corey?”

“Oh, yeah, the three of us would be good.” He replied, flushing as Stiles stared at him. “We’ve, um, only done a bit of celebrating, nothing…no ass stuff, you know?”

“Corey!” Theo laughed and groaned as Stiles tweaked one of Theo’s nipples. “Don’t worry, Stiles, I haven’t done anything with him that I know you want to do together. But there’ll be plenty of time for that once we’re home.”

“Speaking of,” Stiles tried to look out the windows. “Where are we? Are we in the air yet?”

“No, we needed to wait until you were awake.” Theo replied, dropping his shirt back down and sobering up. “But all necessary research materials have been collected; the spoils of war, so to speak, and we’ve agreed that General Graves should be appointed temporary Archon, pending your-”

“Enough.” Stiles cut across him, shaking his head. “It sounds like you have everything under control, Theo. Do what you think is right. The war is over; we won, there is peace in the Empire.”

“That’s the message we’ve been spreading since the fighting stopped, Stiles.” Corey nodded. “Greenberg has been pushing it out across all the channels, oh, as well as preparing for possibly the biggest and best party you’re ever going to attend!”

“Now that sounds like fun!” He grinned contentedly, sitting up more in order to kiss them both, chaste at first, before Theo slipped his tongue into Stiles’ mouth, and they began to make out. Corey moaned needily and Stiles smirked, pulling away from Theo. “I haven’t forgotten about you, come on.” Corey’s lips were softer than Theo’s, but he kissed hard, with an intensity that fired in Stiles’ crotch, making the sheets tent and Theo laugh. After another thirty seconds of passionate kissing, Stiles pulled back, collapsing into the pillows. “Woah, I missed that! I know we’re all excited, but it’ll be better once we’re at home, and we’ll all have something to look forward to.” He grinned at them and nodded at the door. “Go and make preparations to depart at once, and send Connor in to me, I want to talk to him.”

“Got it.”

“See you later, Stiles.”

 

Connor opened the door, bowing as his master gestured for him to come forward. “What is Your command, Emperor?”

“I thought we talked about this?” The Emperor smiled at him, continuing to beckon him closer, stopping when Connor was beside his bed. “You agreed that when we were alone you’d call me Alpha, you’re never going to call me Stiles, so I’ll take what I can get.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Good.” He nodded, looking at the bed. “Will you sit down?”

“I don’t-”

“I’ll order you if I have to.” The Emperor smiled and Connor swallowed uneasily, taking the position vacated by Theo minutes before, the duvet still warm. “Now…”

“Yes, Emp-Alpha?” He shuffled awkwardly on the bed. “There is much to be done before we depart, my master.”

“You have underlings to handle that, and both Theo and Corey are taking care of the rest, so, sit with me.” The Emperor placed his hand on Connor’s, still smiling at him. “You’re one of my most important chimeras, Connor, as much as Theo or Corey. I know, I know, you’re going to say that you’re just a warrior, a guardian, that you have belief or faith, but for me it’s more than that. I have seen your loyalty. I have _felt_ it. But I also know when there’s something wrong.”

“Alpha?”

“I can see it in your eyes, the way you hold yourself, the risks you took in the battle.” The Emperor sighed, his expression twisting for a moment into displeasure. “As Alpha Chimera I came up with the motto that ‘Glory demands sacrifice!’ But I do not want my most loyal, my strongest chimera to just throw himself away. You sustained horrific injuries in the fight with the werewolf.”

“I survived them, Alpha.” Connor bowed his head. “Your power gives me strength.”

“I know.” He sighed. “There’s never going to be another chimera like you; Theo has the fighting ability and ruthlessness, Corey has compassion, but also intense loyalty. But neither of them have the belief that you do in me. You have all of their best traits, Connor.”

“Thank You, Alpha, You honor me.”

“I wish I could do more than that.” The Emperor’s expression shifted between desire and sorrow. “If…”

“Master?” Connor blinked and started to breathe shallower, better able to filter out the change in the Emperor’s scent. _A true test of loyalty: resist His most divine touch…_ “I am Your Guardian, my lord, I will protect You from any enemy, and give my life if Yours hangs in the balance.”

“I know.” The Emperor’s hand caressed Connor’s for a moment more before rising and touching his face, stroking his cheek and lips gently as he smiled. “At least I can still look at you! You may leave.”

“As You command, Emperor.” Connor stood back up and bowed deeply, an unnerving thought arcing across his mind as he opened the door. _Belief? Not as much as before…Stiles._

 

“You ok?” Corey stopped next to Connor’s seat. “Stiles is talking to Theo, something boring about troop redeployments and regional governments. Always the Emperor, huh?”

“If you say so.”

“C’mon, dude, you’ve been acting weird since we left Japan.” Corey sat in the chair beside him. “You gonna tell me what’s been eating you up?”

“I’m just tired.”

“Uh huh.” He replied quickly, shaking his head. “We might not have _hung out_ that much, but I’ve worked with you long enough to know when there’s more going on. So, tell me! Is it the fact that Josh is super-horny for you, but is also scared of you?!”

“What?” Connor turned to stare at him, confusion written across his face. “Wait, really? He’s afraid of me?”

“Yup, to both things, but it’s fine. I’ll talk to him once we get home, I was scared of Theo too, at first; he was kinda brutal and menacing. But you’re not. I think it’s just your title and proximity to the Emperor, oh, and the fact you always wear armor. Like, I’ve never even seen you in a hoodie, haha, that’d be weird!” Corey laughed, shrugging as Connor frowned. “What can I say? I’m happy the war is over.”

“I got that.” Connor replied shortly, rubbing his face with his hands. “But it feels strange, Corey, even though the only campaigns I was actively involved in were this and the Americas, there was always a feeling of war around the palace. It was in the way the people moved, the importance of martial training and just the way our whole public image was devoted to this idea that ‘we are chimeras; we are strong!’ Now that we don’t have anyone left to fight, I’m worried that we might collapse, and start fighting each other.”

“I know what you mean.” Corey nodded, nudging him, and offering a smile. “But I seem to recall hearing about a pretty high-ranking chimera starting a church to unify the Empire? I wonder who that was…oh! It was you! C’mon, Connor, cut yourself some slack, Stiles has a plan, a _vision_. I don’t know what it is, but he wanted a clean slate, and this is as close to starting over as we’re going to get.”

“Sure.” The Guardian Prime replied, silence stretching between them.

“You know there’s gonna be a party when we land, right?” Corey punched his arm playfully, “Josh will be there! I’ll go see if I can convince him and his brother to come, maybe that will give him the confidence to approach you!”

“I, Corey!” Connor grunted as Corey got up and grinned cheekily at him. “Damn it, fine.”

 

“Twenty minutes until we land, Emperor.”

“Thank you, Martin.” Stiles dismissed the chimera with a wave of his hand, turning back to Theo. “As I was saying-”

“Vision, and religion, and pacifying the werewolves, yeah, yeah, I heard you.” Theo shook his head, frowning. “We just achieved everything we’ve ever dreamed of, Stiles, savour the freaking moment!”

“Oh, I am, and I will once we land.” Stiles glanced at the door, hesitating when he saw a regular Guardian instead of Connor. _Did I go too far? But he is so perfect to look at, and Theo probably fucked every cute guy in the Fount of Glory…_ He blinked and turned back to his boyfriend. “But the next steps require more than the planning I’ve been doing in my head. Not that the Council has been sitting on their asses for the last two months; they’ve finally come up with a unified legal code.”

Theo stared at him. “I’m not sitting through that. And neither are you, let Greenberg, or hell, Jackson, his dad was a lawyer, right? Good punishment for him too.”

“I love the way you think!” Stiles grinned. “Of course, I wasn’t going to read it, there are more important and worthwhile things to do than sit on a committee all day.” _Such as checking in with my loyal werewolf. It has been two months, surely the necessary darachs have been gathered. Soon, soon, it will be time to realize-_

“Stiles?”

“What?” The Emperor snapped, purple eyes flaring, his thoughts interrupted.

“I just wanted to make sure you know that I’m serious about living with you and Corey-”

“And Growler.”

“And Growler.” Theo smirked, “Happy to live with you all at the palace. The labs will be fine, I’m sure, and there are so many new chimeras we can create with all the knowledge we’ve gathered on this campaign. The future is golden!”

 

The rapturous applause continued as the convey slowly made its way up the Path of Legends, the massive road nearly built, construction equipment gathered around the towering statues in front of the Imperial Palace. Theo glanced at Corey between Stiles’ legs, the Emperor having stood up to better wave and smile at the crowds that thronged the edges of the boulevard. The younger chimera rolled his eyes at him, and they both sniggered. “It’s been half an hour, Stiles, haven’t you waved enough, yet?!”

“But look at all those grinning faces, Theo!” Stiles glanced up as they reached the end of the Path, the enormous statue erected in his honor was receiving its finishing touches. “Even better, look at how huge those pieces of rock are!”

“So, the one on the left is me, and the one of the right is Theo, yeah?” Corey narrowed his eyes, looking at the top of the white marble blocks and then over at Stiles’ representation. “Are they going to get clothes, because as much as I love myself, I don’t need to see my twenty-foot marble dong every time I cross the street.”

“It’s not going to be to scale, Corey!”

“Shut up, Theo!”

“We’re here.” Stiles interjected before Theo could retort. He nodded at Connor, getting out of the SUV, and they began to climb the steps leading up to the Imperial Palace, the Guardian Prime keeping beside him, ever watchful, always careful. The Legendary chimeras followed the procession slowly, the twins at the back and a thousand other chimeras joining them from across the city.

Corey heard Theo talking, but ignored him, his mind wandering back to the intelligence report he had received on Garrett, a knot of tension growing in his stomach. _Still nothing, first thing I checked on after the battle even as Greenberg was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. And it’s like he’s just vanished from the Earth, where are you, Garrett?_

 

The Löwenmensch finished drying his hands and turned towards the captured Ghost Rider, the creature looking at him expectantly. “I’m sorry for the disruption,” Garrett grinned, gesturing at the broken bodies of three Watchers behind him. “I just don’t like unexpected guests, much like you. The Emperor is strong, but with so many plates in the air, he has to drop one of them. Three Watchers, though? A bit redundant, but then they are invisible to anyone without this device.” Garrett picked up a pair of steel and brass goggles, the hidden spikes retracting slowly. “The Dread Doctors ensured every chimera has the same frequency, and even a little doodling by Theo in their genetic structure can’t change that fact.” 

The Ghost Rider made a noise and Garrett turned towards it and smiled apologetically. “Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot, we’re here to talk about you, and most importantly, what you can give me!” The Löwenmensch grinned, twirling on the spot, “I’m so close now! And that ridiculous _Emperor_ won’t be able to stop me once I have control of an army that can make his chimeras disappear. Still not sure _why_ that is your party trick, but I don’t care if it means I take back my power, my status, but most of all, I want Corey back! I’ve been gone too long, but once he sees what I’ve become, once he realizes that all this bloodshed and the horrors of Stiles’ war could have been avoided if my Ghost Rider army had replaced the chimera one, he’ll come back to me. It’s not his fault, I wasn’t there.”

Garrett winced as the Ghost Rider attacked his mind, replaying the events from their first encounter; puffs of green smoke on the wind, soldiers screaming, his own terror and panic, the burning agony of a Ghost Rider’s whiplash across his back… “No!” The Löwenmensch snarled, raking his claws along the bars of the cage. “You want to fight me, we’ll fight one-on-one. And you’ll lose.” He added, the Ghost Rider stepping back from him. Garrett opened the cage, his eyes glowing red. “I have been feasting on souls for more than two years!” He grinned, not flinching as the Ghost Rider tried to lash him with his whip. “You are the last piece of the puzzle, I will consume your pineal gland, and finally I will be able to interface with the Ghost Rider Alpha. That’s right, I know about him.” Garrett grinned wider, claws shooting out to grab the Ghost Rider by the throat, twisting the neck until he heard a snap, fangs descending. _Gross, but necessary._ He spat out the chunk of skull and brain matter, his fingers pushing inside to grip the warm morsel and tore it free, consuming it with unrestrained pleasure. “Mmmh!” Garrett rolled his head back, chin dribbling blood as his eyes switched from red to green. “Finally, my time has come!”


	10. What Little Has Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you waiting for a Stiles/Theo/Corey smut scene, this is the chapter for you, enjoy!

Theo nudged Corey as Stiles and Connor continued towards the podium at the top of the stairs. “You ok? You’ve been really quiet, and there’s no point trying to hide your scent, I can tell when you’re down.”

“I’m fine.” Corey muttered, avoiding the older chimera’s eyes, his attention fixed on Stiles. “It’s nothing I want to talk about.”

“Is it something I said earlier?”

“No, it’s not you, Theo.” He sighed, and then nodded. “It’s about Garrett.”

“Oh?” Theo glanced at him as Stiles cleared his throat and the room fell silent. “Has he returned?”

“That’s just it; no one has seen him since he left, since that time he collected the bounty from you.” Corey whispered, Stiles’ voice filling the chamber, speaking about their glorious victory. “He hasn’t even tried to contact me, I’m getting worried.”

“I thought you didn’t care?” Theo arched a brow. “I though me and Stiles were your priority now?”

“Yeah, of course! But,” He bit his lip, pausing as applause filled the room and the Emperor smiled benevolently at them. “But I still want to talk to him, clear the air, as much as…well, I still care about him. That’s probably hard for you to understand.”

“A little.” The First Chimera shrugged, falling silent as Stiles glared at him. “We’ll continue this conversation later…”

“Huh?” Corey looked up and nodded. “Ok.”

“…And the glory of our Empire will not rest merely on the shoulders of our chimeras, but on all who are loyal and dedicated to the advancement of our civilisation.” Stiles smiled as the gathered crowd clapped again. “With all enemies of the Empire vanquished and peace secured across the world, the time to make our glory tangible has come. Already, our chimera work crews are rebuilding and repairing damage caused during the war, resources are being identified and exploited to elevate all areas of the Empire, and my faithful Archons will oversee the development of each region in alignment with my vision of a better, brighter world. The full extent of this grand strategy will be revealed in time, but rest assured, my loyal subjects, the future has never been so golden!” Stiles finished his speech with his hands raised, a smile pulling at his lips. There was more applause and cheering from the crowd as Greenberg grinned at him and nodded happily. The Emperor turned to the Guardian Prime, lowering his voice. “How was that?”

“Magnificent as ever, my master.”

“Thank you, Connor.” Stiles smiled, and inclined his head. “There are dignitaries I need to greet, political niceties that have to be observed before we can finally celebrate. Follow me.”

“I understand that the Minister for Chimera Enlightenment has organized quite the party.” Connor whispered as he walked alongside Stiles. 

“Oh?”

“I was speaking to the Guardians who remained here; I think You’ll enjoy it, Emperor.”

“Good.” Stiles smiled at an Archon and watched her bow. “A pleasure, Dolores. He hasn’t gone too Roman Empire again, has he?” He added to Connor, moving onto the next Archon.

“No,” The Guardian Prime smirked. “I think You were clear enough last time, my master.”

“Good, Greenberg watches way too much historical fiction. I did not want an orgy in the throne room…” Stiles glanced at Connor. “Will you be joining the festivities or remain your usual stoic self? I can get Jessica to oversee security if you would like to join me; have a drink, maybe even dance a little?” He arched a brow, eyes flicking over the chimera’s face.

“Um, I don’t think that would be appropriate, my lord.”

“Very well, maybe you’re right.” Stiles nodded, glancing to one side as Jackson knelt in front of him. He looked back at Connor, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “But don’t think that you’re getting away that easily, after everything you’ve done for me, there has to be some celebration. Perhaps in private between us.”

“As You command, Emperor.”

“Indeed.” Stiles muttered, turning back to Jackson, “And how are things in the south of my Empire?”

“The citizens are calm, no more riots, shortages have been dealt with thanks to food supplies from Dolores’ region.” Jackson replied, keeping his eyes down. “Approval is up, and recruitment levels are rising.”

“Excellent work. I knew you had it in you, Jackson.” _And soon, you will have a little bit of chimera in there to help you rise even further!_ Stiles smiled and continued walking.

 

Corey followed Theo, several steps behind the group of Imperial Guardians that had surrounded Stiles. He glanced at the other chimera as Theo nibbled on a cube of cheese. “I thought things would be a little more rave and less committee meeting.”

“This is just the formalities, Corey, relax.” Theo grinned and offered him another cube. “Cheddar?” 

“No thanks.”

“So, you still like Garrett?” Theo looked at him, gesturing towards a balcony that overlooked the large square in front of the palace. It was quieter and the two chimeras leaned on the marble railing as the sun set in a blaze of orange fire. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” Corey muttered, eyes on the sky. “I love you and Stiles, of course, but there’s just something about Garrett that’s made me want to stay with him all this time. Even though we’ve drifted further and further apart, I still feel connected to him, you know?”

“Sure, I guess.” Theo shrugged. _Not really._ “But what if he doesn’t come back? Or he’s gone for years, searching after the Wild Hunt? You can’t wait forever, Corey, hoping that he’s going to come back, especially when you’re trying to move on.”

“I know.” Corey nodded sadly. “I just…” He stopped speaking, shaking his head and looked at Theo, the familiar gleam in his eyes. “Never mind about Garrett, this night is for us, right? The final victory? Celebrating an end to necessary horrors of this war?”

“That’s right.” Theo cocked his head. “And it appears Greenberg is finally ready to let loose the dogs of indulgence! Shall we?” He offered Corey his arm and the younger chimera smiled, accepting it. They returned to the room in time to see Greenberg grin and spread his arms wide.

“Behold! The Infinity Ball!” The chimera turned dramatically and the wall behind him split in two suddenly, rolling apart, the space beyond filled with darkness. “For the honor and the glory of our Empire, and our magnificent Emperor, I invite you all to enter and raise a glass to our victory!” Greenberg led the way, vanishing into the gloom.

“Mysterious.” Theo muttered, his eyes flicking to purple. He took Corey by the hand and pulled him forward, the two chimeras joining the rest of the party-goers as they were enveloped by darkness. A moment of walking later and Theo emerged into a large space that he vaguely recognized as the secondary audience chamber. Purple banners emblazoned with the sigil of the Empire hung from the ceiling, the sound of music gradually becoming louder and louder the further in they got. Heavy, pounding bass echoed through the walls and into his heart. 

Theo smiled and closed his eyes, losing himself momentarily in the beat. His hand was squeezed and he glanced at Corey, the chimera’s face illuminated by the whirling strobe lights and lasers that filled the space. One moment he was staring at it all, and the next he was swept up in the music, the dancing, Corey pulling him out onto the floor with a joyful whoop. Theo grinned at him, the press of bodies around them, a multitude of scents filling his nostrils, the music lulling him into a different mindset than the hard, ready, violent one he had become used to being in.

 

Stiles smiled, bobbing his head in time to the beat, accepting the drink Connor had got for him. He glanced at the Guardian Prime, the chimera’s eyes never still, constantly looking around, scanning for threats. “I’m surrounded by chimeras, Connor, I think I’m about as safe as I’m ever going to be. At least have a drink.”

“Err, ok.” Connor nodded reluctantly, reaching out to pluck a glass from a waiter weaving through the crowd. “Emperor.”

“Cheers.” Stiles smirked and clinked their glasses together. He looked back out at the crowded dance floor, eyes easily locking onto Theo and Corey dancing, before his attention was diverted by the shirtless male dancers on the stages set up throughout the room. “Plenty to look at, huh, Connor?”

“Yes, Emp-”

“Ah!”

“Yes, Alpha.” He corrected himself, taking a drink. “I’ve set up patrols in the hallways outside the party, and there are Guardians spread throughout the room, we will have eyes on You at all times, my master.”

“Is that a polite way to tell me to go dancing?” Stiles grinned, knocking back the last of his drink. “Fine, stay at the bar, then.” His eyes blazed purple, and he patted Connor’s cheek gently. “I’m lowering everyone’s healing capabilities, so you can actually get drunk, and make some bad decisions. Come on! Try being human again for one night!”

“Ok, Alpha.” The Guardian Prime nodded and finished his own drink, smiling. “Have a good time.”

“You too, hot stuff!” Stiles laughed and moved out into the crowd, chimeras and humans alike parting before him until he reached Theo and Corey, a happy buzz fizzling across his mind. _Perks of being the Overmind; no rapid healing, haha._ “Hey guys!”

“Stiles,” Theo moistened his lips and pulled Stiles closer to him, hands around his waist, “I’m beginning to feel drunk already, can you ease up a bit; we’ve only done two rounds of shots.”

“Those were doubles!” Corey called out, waving his hands in the air. “Those count twice as much!”

“You see?” Theo grinned at him, kissing Stiles hard. 

 

Connor grunted as he felt the cold press of ice against his lips, the amber liquid burning a path down his chest. He started as someone touched his arm, opening his eyes to see one of the twins, _Josh,_ his mind supplied, staring at him. “Yes?”

“Err, hi.”

“Hello.”

“Um,” The younger chimera was flushing, not speaking. 

“Let me get you a drink.” Connor said, nodding at the bartender. “Vodka and Coke, two. So, Josh, right?”

“Yeah, and you’re, um, the Guardian Prime.”

“You can call me Connor.” He looked the chimera over. “You’ve served well in battles we’ve fought, certainly come a long way from that first mission, huh?”

“Yeah, learned a lot.” Josh replied nervously, sipping his drink gratefully. “You’re a, um, amazing fighter, great, err, physique.” 

“Thanks.” Connor nodded, looking around him. “Your brother is usually with you, right?”

“Uh, yeah, except he’s…” Josh trailed off, nodding at something behind Connor. “Busy.”

The Guardian Prime turned, smirking as he saw Nick and Jason making out passionately at the other end of the bar. “Yeah, I can see that.” They lapsed into another silence, both drinking as Josh kept looking at him and then glancing away when Connor met his eyes. He frowned as he heard the younger chimera’s pulse spike higher.

“Do you want to dance?”

“Uh, the Emperor…” Connor struggled with the words, caught between duty and desire. “I’m needed elsewhere, excuse me.” He turned away abruptly, leaving the bar area and the disappointed teenager behind him. 

 

Josh stared after Connor. “Well, at least he didn’t say no. Maybe next time I see him, and it’s quieter, I can ask him out properly.”

“Hey bro!” Jason sidled up beside him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Aw, did I miss him?”

“Yeah.” Josh glared at his twin. “Could’ve used you about five minutes ago, but you were pretty busy with your tongue down Nick’s throat.”

“C’mon, don’t be like that!” Jason punched his arm gently, and pressed another drink into his hand. “There are so many hot guys in here, we’ll find someone for ya.”

“Thanks.” Josh muttered, drinking up as Nick came back towards them. He nodded at a chimera on the other side of the dancefloor. “He’s pretty cute. You’re going to back me up, this time, right?”

“You got it, bro.” Jason grinned toothily at him. “We are war heroes! I’ve been wanting to try that line all night! But then I got lucky as soon as Nick came over, so now you get to use it.”

“Gee, thanks.”

 

Liam watched the dancers as the music climbed ever higher, his foot tapping along, even as he kept his arms folded, sipping his drink. The werewolf felt out of place among the chimeras, and the humans looked at him with a different sort of fear than what they had for their rulers. He grimaced as another group of them passed him by, their gazes skipping over him, as though trying to ignore his presence. Liam sighed as he tasted nothing but ice. It didn’t matter anyway, he didn’t really like the taste of soda without the burn of alcohol, though it had been years since he’d had that experience. 

“Get you another?”

Liam frowned, glancing behind him to see Philip smirking at him. “Oh, uh, no, I’m good.”

“The Emperor is reducing all the chimera’s healing abilities so we can get drunk.” Philip moved closer. “Sucks that he can’t do the same for you.”

“Yeah, being a werewolf does have its drawbacks from time to time.” Liam shrugged. “So, why aren’t you out there with the rest of them? From the looks of it, pretty much everyone is hooking up.”

“And nothing has caught your attention, hmm?”

“No, I…” Liam stopped speaking, eyes widening as he glanced at Philip. “Really?”

“We’ve fought together often enough, and I like you, I like your fighting spirit,” The chimera smiled openly at him. “I respect you, even if werewolves aren’t exactly the highest rated individuals in the Empire right now. You’re hard to read, but I think you know what I want.”

“Yeah, I, I do.” He frowned. “I’m straight.”

“Really?”

“Mostly.” Liam smirked playfully.

“Haha, well, let me make this easy for you then.” Philip bit his lip and moved closer to Liam. “I _need_ a cock in my ass, and you have exactly what I’m looking for.”

“Uh,” Liam swallowed hard, the chimera’s hands moving lower to touch the bulge in his pants. “It’s been a while for me too.”

“Right. It’s just a favor for both of us.” 

“Yeah,” He hesitated before nodding at the exit. “Let’s go.” 

 

Corey closed the door to Stiles’ apartment, following him and Theo as they eagerly kissed and pulled each other’s clothes off. The bedroom was illuminated in soft lighting and Corey tossed his shirt on top of Theo’s pants. He lingered as the two older chimeras climbed onto the bed, trunks ripped off, their passionate kissing making him harder than he could stand. “Mmh!”

“You gonna stand there all night?” Theo broke off the kiss to grin at Corey, “Come over here.”

Corey quickly dropped his underwear and knelt on the bed in front of Stiles and Theo, their hands pulling him closer, his eyes closing as they kissed him one at a time at first, and then a moment later, his cock throbbed when both their lips touched his mouth. The younger chimera parted his lips, pink tongue emerging to slip across Stiles’. “Ahh…” He moaned, Theo’s tongue touching his, their hands dropping lower, each gripping the other’s dick, two different hands on each cock, pumping leisurely. 

Stiles broke off, letting Theo and Corey continue to kiss, stripping off his socks and slowly jerking himself, the sound of their making out causing his cock to harden to its full length. He watched them for another minute, pushing them towards the center of the bed. Theo pulled Corey closer, slipping his tongue between the younger chimera's eager lips, Stiles' hands were on his back, lingering around Corey's neck, his own fingers pressing against Corey's smooth stomach and clenching ab muscles. He groaned into Corey's mouth, feeling Stiles kiss the nape of his neck, biting gently. Theo arched into the press of fangs, mimicked from his own mouth, breaking away from Corey. "Ah, no, don't stop, Stiles!"

Corey ran his hands along Theo's chest and down his muscular arms, staring into the older chimera's eyes, heavy with lust. He moaned needily and nudged Theo's face up with his nose, joining Stiles in kissing his neck, both of them licking and sucking his sweet flesh from two sides. Theo moaned, a throaty rumble that made Corey's dick twitch, a pearl of precum glistening on the tip. He moved away from Theo, letting Stiles make out with him instead, Corey's attention pulled down to their dicks, shiny heads already gleaming with precum, eager to be touched, eager to touch. The younger chimera bit his lip, reaching down to jerk himself off first and then released his own so he could grasp both Stiles and Theo's cocks, their sudden moans lost in each other's mouths. 

"Mmh, wait, Corey." Theo pulled away from Stiles long enough to speak, the Alpha Chimera kept kissing him though, a sweet line along his cheek. "Mmh, in a minute." He reached down and flicked a hardened nipple, grinning as Corey got the hint and pushed Theo’s hands away, using his own fingers to tease the hardened nub and make Theo groan contentedly. Corey smirked as Stiles' hand slid down Theo's smooth tanned chest and his palm covered the other nipple, Theo crying out louder this time, thrusting his cock upwards. 

Corey grasped it firmly and slowly pumped him, his forehead resting on Theo's shoulder, enjoying the angle of his view. Stiles was making out with Theo again, before he stopped suddenly, eyes pulsing with purple fire. He grinned as Corey looked up at him, the color echoing in his eyes, and brought his hand to rest on the back of the chimera's head. Stiles guided him to Theo, his boyfriend eagerly accepting Corey's open mouth and questing tongue. 

Stiles continued to hold their heads together, eyes snaking down Corey's body to the precum-slick cock between his legs. "Mmmh!" He let them go, both chimeras gasping for air, their lips bruised and tingling, Stiles quickly diving on, Theo first, hard and fast, then Corey, equally rough and demanding. Stiles pushed Theo into a sitting position, his legs hanging off the bed, cock pointing up into the air. He licked his lips, his desire for the thickness too strong to ignore any longer, and he bent over, sliding between Theo and Corey as the two kissed each other again. Stiles moaned around Theo's cock, his arousal fuelled by the chimeras above him, the familiar sensation of his boyfriend's head rubbing against his cheek, the precum a sweet taste in his mouth. Stiles bobbed up and down on it, using one hand to steady himself on the bed, the other to jerk Theo's shaft whenever his lips pulled higher onto the flared head. 

Corey pulled away from Theo as Stiles began to work the older chimera's cock in earnest, watching Theo's hands move along Stiles’ back, a knowing smirk directed towards the Alpha Chimera's hole. "Go on." He grinned lazily as Corey's hands curled around the tight globes of Stiles' ass, tentative at first, but more determined as Stiles moaned encouraging around Theo's cock. Corey slipped his fingers into Stiles' crack, slowly working his way down to the source of heat at his fingertips, his other hand wrapped around his own cock, jerking faster as Stiles sped up his sucking. Theo met his eyes, still purple and massaged his hands along Stiles' back again, up to his neck to encourage him to keep going. The chimera grunted when Corey smirked at him, releasing his cock in favor of gliding his hand across Theo's thigh, teasing the edge of his bouncing ball sac and dipping lower to his hole. “Ooh, Corey!”

“Ah! Not yet,” Stiles said and pulled off before Theo could cum. He licked a strip down the shaft to Theo’s balls and back up again, hearing them kiss sloppily behind him. Stiles paused, lips parted, before indulging himself with a few more sucks of Theo's cock, the fleshy rod lying heavy on his tongue, his own cock drooling precum as his desire to have Theo inside him once again built even further.

Theo reached down to tug at Corey's cock and smacked his lips obviously, grinning as he shuffled around him on his knees, hardness held in one hand. "Ooooh!" Corey moaned as Theo kissed the tip of his cock, tongue darting out to lick it, tease the head, his lips opening wider, eyes inviting Corey to push inside until Theo's nose was pressed against the smooth skin of his naval. "Ah, Theo!" Corey groaned loudly, the older chimera bobbing a few times against him with the fullness in his mouth, throat muscles flexing as Corey almost lost his balance, his hands grabbing Theo’s head. Theo pulled off him slowly, grinning as he did so.

"Is it good?"

"Perfect!" Corey gasped, glancing at Stiles as he paused in his sucking, "More!"

 

“Why don’t we try something else?” Stiles said after a few minutes of watching Theo sucking Corey. “Get on your back, Theo, yeah, like that, and roll your legs back; let’s see that sweet ass of yours!” He grinned as Theo complied and pointed for Corey to lie in front of the other chimera. “You remember last time how you talked about how hot rimming was in porn?”

“Err, yeah.” Corey flushed, even as his stomach clenched in nervous excitement at seeing Theo’s ass and hole laid bare in front of him. “Am I…?”

“Yup, I’ll show you how.” Stiles grinned at him, getting in position on top of Theo, his knees on either side of his boyfriend’s head, his cock angling downward enough for Theo to reach out and start sucking it. “Aw yeah! Ok, so, uh, damn that’s good.” He groaned, pulling Theo’s legs back further. “It’s clean and safe, Corey, go on, have a taste!”

Corey glanced at him, before lowering himself over Theo’s ass, taking a first tentative lick across the flesh, hearing the chimera’s muffled cry behind Stiles. He grinned and did it again, using his lips to kiss the winking hole first and then flicked his tongue against it as Theo quaked against him. Corey glanced at Stiles’ hungry expression. “Is that…right?”

“Yes, it is!” He grinned, using his hands to spread Theo’s ass cheeks even further. “My turn!”

Corey watched through hooded eyes as Stiles tongue-fucked Theo, the other chimera's mouth was still stuffed full of Stiles' cock, sucking greedily and moaning loudly whenever it became too intense. Stiles deposited a large dribble of spit on Theo's ass and passed it back to Corey, winking at him. The younger chimera dove on it and pushing his tongue through the ring of muscle, before pulling back, kissing Theo’s ass, Stiles' hand was on the back of his neck, urging him deeper, harder, and Corey complied, lost in the frenzy of sexual energy and desire. He opened his eyes, able to see Stiles jerk Theo off, bringing his half hard cock back to full strength, and the arousing sight of Stiles' cock plunging in and out of Theo's mouth. Licking soon gave way to fingers, Theo's ass was open, as both Corey and Stiles pressed their index finger inside him, delving deeper than their tongues, further widening and stretching him. 

“Ahh!” Theo groaned loudly, Stiles’ cock pulled from his mouth. “More! Corey, more!”

“Give it to him!” Stiles smirked and slipped Theo’s cock inside his mouth again, giving Corey the opportunity to dive back onto his ass, slurping noisily at the entrance. The younger chimera was really getting into it, hands pulling Theo’s cheeks further apart, slapping them occasionally as Theo groaned louder. 

 

"You can fuck me if you like?" Theo gasped when Stiles climbed off him and Corey sat back on his haunches, but the younger chimera shook his head. 

"No, um, I prefer when you’re in me, if you don't mind, Stiles?" Corey glanced at him, but the Alpha Chimera shrugged and Corey grinned, bending over on his hands and knees. Stiles sat behind him, squeezing a line of lube onto his fingers and pressing it against Corey’s hole, fingering him slowly as the younger chimera moaned needily. “Ahhh, yeah, Stiles!”

“All that prep you guys did on me!” Theo joked, “We probably should’ve done it on you.” He joined Stiles behind Corey and took over the fingering as Stiles poured lube on his cock. “Ah! That’s cold!”

“Better warm it up then!” Stiles smirked, watching as Theo entered Corey, a little pain making his face twist. _No, dull your nerves, just a little bit, keep the momentary shiver of burning desire as he stretches your tight ass!_ The Alpha Chimera moaned at the same time Corey did, watching as Theo's full length was pushed inside the younger chimera. "Ah!" Stiles moved around to better see Corey’s face.

"That's it, Corey." Theo muttered, one hand sliding up Corey's back to his shoulder, the other snaking around to his cock to take it in his hand. Corey arched up, leaning back into Theo's length, Stiles gripping his other shoulder, eyes closed, feeling soft lips on his own. He shook his head, breaking the kiss; it wasn't enough. 

“I need-”

“I know.” Stiles grinned at him and stood up on the bed, feeding Corey's his dick and guiding his head back and forth along the shaft. Theo began to fuck him harder, long vigorous strokes that Corey leant back into, both of Theo's hands on his waist, better positioned to slam into him again and again, the forward thrusts causing him to take more of Stiles’ cock into his mouth.

Stiles and Theo looked at each other, grinning, Theo driving himself all the way inside Corey and just holding it there as the younger chimera groaned and arched his back, pulling Stiles deeper into him, feeling full on both ends and loving it. “Ahhh!” Corey mumbled around the head of Stiles’ cock, heat flaring across his body, desire sparking off every nerve. He reached up to Stiles, hands running across the Alpha’s hard abs and stomach, sweat dripping off his skin. _I need more!_ Stiles seemed to get the message as he began to thrust in and out of Corey faster and harder, the younger chimera enjoying the rocking motion, the way Stiles has his hands in his hair; gripping, guiding, bringing him closer and closer. Corey had one hand wrapped around his cock, jerking off in rhythm to their movements inside him.

“Oh, shit! Corey, I don’t know how much more I can take!” Stiles grunted, groaning before he pulled out of the younger chimera’s mouth, already cumming. He spurted all over Corey's face, cum dribbling across his nose and cheeks. “Ahhhh!” Stiles cried out, reaching past him to kiss Theo, as Corey groaned throatily. Theo was still pounding desperately in and out of him as cum dripped down his face onto his neck and chest, one hand bracing himself on the bed, the other reaching towards his cock again. He jerked furiously at first until Stiles stilled his hand.

“Not yet.” The Alpha Chimera whispered. “Get on your back.” He watched as Corey turned over, Theo managing to remain inside him. “That’s it.” Stiles bent over Corey, taking the chimera’s cock in his mouth, smirking at the needy moans from under him. It didn’t take more than a few sucks of Corey’s cock, before he was spurting, catching Stiles by surprise. He swallowed the first shot, but pulled off to allow the rest to splatter across his heaving abs. “Fuck!”

“Oh god! Oh, man, oh Stiles, Theo!”

“Hang on, Corey, here I cum!” Theo cried out over him. He pulled out, jerking rapidly, shooting all over Corey's chest, the first shot firing higher to mingle with Stiles' cum still on his face. “Woah! That was awesome!” Theo collapsed on the bed beside them as Corey’s heart hammered loudly. Stiles was grinning at him. “What?”

“Now _that_ is what I call a victory celebration!”

 

Connor looked out across the capital, only a few lights winking in the distance to disturb his view of the night sky; the stars scattered across inky blackness. The wind had picked up and it blew in strong gusts around him at the top of the ziggurat, the Shrine of the Chimera standing open behind him, a warm glow spilling out of the doors. The Guardian Prime glanced briefly at it, eyes skipping over the collection of hooded figures behind him. _The Faithful…the true faithful, not those dogs we used to unleash hell during the war. These are the people I need to build the unifying force that the Emperor desires above all else. And in doing so, I will cleanse our world of any further corruption._ Connor smiled slightly as he remembered the stories he had heard about Theo’s activities in the Rhino’s Horn. _Loyalty above all else, and that means sometimes the cuts must come close to the heart._ He turned and gestured towards the shrine. “Let us enter, brothers and sisters.”

The Guardian Prime walked up the short aisle, stopping in front of the altar and knelt, looking up at the stained-glass relief of the Emperor in Ascendence. He rose and turned to the Faithful, still on their knees. “Glory to the Chimera Emperor!”

“Glory!”

“Our war is won, our enemies defeated, or so the story goes.” Connor looked at each of them. “But we know differently. Our enemies yet lurk within the Empire; hidden, protected by those who do not believe. We will show them that there is nowhere they can run to; they cannot remain unseen from our divine master’s wrath! We will burn them out, we will craft this Empire into the truest form, into its purest glory! And we will destroy anyone who dares to challenge our Emperor’s rule!”

“Glory!”

Connor nodded grimly. “We will work in the light and in the shadow; we will unify the humans, the chimeras, and even the supernaturals. The Cult of the Chimera Emperor ends here, and in its place, will rise the Church of the Emperor in Ascendence! A religion that will span the globe, uniting the disparate remnants of fallen nations. The Empire is young, so we will take the young, and forge them into the ideal Imperial citizens.” He took a breath, nodding at the hooded men and women in front of him. “You are influential members of this Empire; Archons, leaders, soldiers, go forth and spread the word. We will soon have a visual representation of our devotion, a place where others can come and seek favor from our divine master. We have time, for now at least, there will be other challenges to His rule, other battles to be fought. We must be ready, the citizens must support the Emperor, not merely through fear or coercion, but because they _believe!_ ” Connor closed his eyes and turned away from them, back towards the image of his master. “All praise and glory to the Chimera Emperor!”

“May He rule forever!”

The Guardian Prime remained still, staring at the image above him, the familiar smirk playing around the Emperor’s lips was almost too lifelike and Connor sighed, alone now that the Faithful had left. “I hope this is really what You want, master; conflict on Your Council so there’s no conflict in the Empire.” He turned away after bowing to the image, his hands trailing across the simple wooden seats arranged in rows in front of the altar. _It will be a glorious cathedral; a true monument to Your glory, representative of our strength and unity!_ Connor smiled slightly, making his way down to the Imperial apartments, stopping in front of the Guardians at the entrance. “Jessica, report.”

“They have retired to their quarters, Guardian Prime. All is secure.”

“Good, I’ll relieve you in a few hours.” Connor nodded, passing through the checkpoint and along the wide corridor until he reached the end, a small door set into the dark red wall, almost indistinguishable from the rest of the hallway. He opened it and stepped inside, lights flickering on automatically. Connor closed the door, twisting the lock and walked into the living room, looking out the floor-to-ceiling glass windows at the palace compound below him and the city beyond. Pulling his gaze away, the Guardian Prime took off his armor, dumping it on the couch. Shirtless, he walked into his bedroom and collapsed heavily on the unmade bed. _Never enough hours…_ His mind quietened and Connor pulled one of his pillows closer to him, hugging it as his thoughts spiralled towards secret desires. “Ahhh, my Emperor…Stiles…”

 

Stiles woke up, eyes blinking in the darkness, a momentary lapse, before his sight sharpened and he could see clearly. It was early morning, the sun barely risen above the horizon, judging from the lack of light under the blinds. He glanced to his right, Corey’s naked form wrapped around a pillow, his pert buttocks raised invitingly, while on his left, Theo lay face up, snoring gently, his cock half hard. _Tempting, but not yet._ Stiles resisted the urge to stay with them and take care of their morning wood, instead climbing out of bed, careful not to wake them. He pulled on clothes laid out from the night before and slipped through the bedroom door, closing it quietly after him. 

The Chimera Emperor crept towards one of the small alcoves in the corner of the kitchen, checking once more that he wasn’t being followed or observed. _Safe._ He pressed a panel in the wall, watching it slide noiselessly to one side, presenting a key pad. Stiles entered the combination quickly, the other wall of the alcove opening, allowing him to step inside the secret elevator. There were no buttons inside and Stiles looked up at black orb in the corner. “Delve.” The door closed with a hiss and he shut his eyes, feeling his stomach lurch as the elevator dropped rapidly, passing through the levels of the palace, through the service areas, the labs, even lower than the deep vaults a mile beneath the surface, until finally it slowed and stopped, the door opening into an antechamber.

Stiles stepped out, glancing around at the simple steel and glass furnishings. He nodded, satisfied that nothing had been changed since he was last here. “Ok, let’s do this.” Stiles walked over to a heavy steel blast door and entered another set of codes into the keypad, hearing the magnetic bolts unlock as the door was unsealed. After pressing the final button, there was a loud clunk and the massive door opened slowly, the engine controlling it whining loudly. Stiles walked through the doorway and moved quickly across the large rock chamber, sparing a glance for the enormous iron ring and metal doors buried in the center of the stone floor. He stopped in front of a monitor and computer, leaning down to switch it on. Stiles typed for a moment and smiled. “As I expected.” The monitor flickered briefly, before the image resolved into a shadowy figure. “Greetings, my loyal werewolf.”

“Glory to you, Emperor!”

“What news from the Preserve? Do you have the darachs I require?”

“The druids number fifty, the darachs only amount to forty.” The figure’s head was bowed and hands spread apologetically. “I am sorry, Emperor.”

“We must have equal quantity for the ritual to proceed.” Stiles snapped, pacing in front of the camera. “I would speak with you in person, but I only just returned.”

“I know. Dr Kadar held a victory party in your honor last night. It is why we can even speak at all.”

“And no one is listening?”

“No one suspects me, my master.” The werewolf smiled, fangs lowered. “My cover remains intact.”

“Excellent, and we must keep it that way for as long as possible.” Stiles nodded, changing the subject. “And what of Mason? Is he settled?”

“Yes, Emperor, he is making a fine addition to their pack even as a mere human, and nothing has served to trigger his chimera abilities. I am keeping an eye on him.”

“Does he know about the ritual?”

“Knows and desires to help.” The figure stopped speaking, hand held upright as a scratching sound came across the speakers. A moment later, the werewolf spoke again. “Will he be-”

“No.” Stiles shook his head, “Only the pure will serve. If we have fifty of each, we’ll need a hundred werewolves.”

“That’s a lot of werewolves.” 

“Find them, bite them, breed them, I don’t care,” Stiles glared at the monitor. “Just make it happen, my loyal servant. The more druids there are, the better our chances.”

“As you command, Emperor!” The werewolf bowed low, eyes flashing purple.

Stiles cut the link and nodded to himself. “Soon, soon it will be time. And then Connor can rightfully call me a god!”

 

Corey mumbled sleepily, rolling over to see Stiles sitting upright. “What is it?”

“Nothing, Corey.” Stiles kissed him, throwing his t-shirt back on the floor. “Sleep a little longer.”

“Ok,” The younger chimera muttered, snuggling up to him.

 

Connor wiped the sleep from his eyes, taking another mouthful of the strong coffee and looked over the security report Intelligence had sent him; daily threats, risk assessments, any whispers of rebellion. But it was quiet and he reached the end without realizing it, his eyes glazed over, thinking about the blood-soaked horrors that stalked his nightmares.

“Guardian Prime?”

He started, blinking and looked up, seeing the Hellhound and Commander Strauss standing in front of his desk. “Ah, sorry, late night.”

“It was for everyone.” Commander Parrish grinned at him, as Strauss blushed. “The Emperor removing their healing powers led to a lot of drunk chimeras!”

“Much clean-up for you?”

“Some.” Strauss shrugged, sitting down when Connor indicated them to. “Been a while since we’ve had a daily meeting. It’s good to have you back, Guardian Prime.”

“Good to be back.” He nodded, tossing the threat assessment to one side. “Nothing major on that front, anything you need to tell me?”

“The palace is mostly secured.” Strauss spoke first after Parrish nodded. “We get a few incidents each week of someone trying to breach the defenses and see inside.”

“Curiosity that will be soon sated with the construction of the new cathedral to honor our Emperor’s divine name.” Connor sighed. “Anything else?”

“Some minor scuffles among the werewolves last night; loyalty to pack versus loyalty to the Emperor.”

“Get their Alpha to sort it out; it’s why he’s there.” 

“Yeah, I thought so too.” The commander nodded. “Liam said he was taking them on training today, out of the palace; hiking trails, that kind of thing. I’ll have some of our flying chimeras check in on them throughout the morning.”

“Good.” Connor took another gulp of hot coffee, his lethargy ebbing. “And you, Commander Parrish, what issues are you facing among the citizens of the capital?”

“The name of the city, for one thing.” The Hellhound shrugged. “No one knows what to call it, which starts some friction, which leads to conflict, which often leads to death. We’re keeping the peace, but the murder rate is at five percent, serious crimes at fifteen, we could use some extra resources.”

“I see.” The Guardian Prime muttered. “New laws are being codified and approved later today, that should make your job easier, as for the name, I can’t say when that will be resolved. Bear in mind that the Chimera Codex still holds sway; the penalty for murdering a chimera is death, attacking is death, and aiding rebels-human or supernatural-is also death.”

“Executions have fallen,” Parrish explained. “It’s mostly human on human crime. I-”

“You’ll have to excuse me.” Connor stood up, talking over him. “The Triumvirate have arrived. We will continue this discussion later.”

 

Theo glanced between Connor and Stiles, the two of them talking back and forth about his day. _Issues and agendas, and endless fucking meetings! So much useless humdrum talking, bah!_ He sighed aloud and glanced at Corey, the younger chimera smirking impishly at him.

“…and finally, Emperor, the Council of Archons has been gathered, ready to implement Your vision for the glory of our Empire.” Connor finished up, glancing at a chimera who stopped beside him, bowed at the Emperor, and then made a beeline for Corey. “Your presence is not required at all of those meetings, of course, but after being away with the war for so long…”

“Yes, I understand.” Stiles nodded. “Today is the day that I announce exactly how we’ll achieve my vision of the perfect world. Reform and rule, the Archons will be key to achieving that, so I’ll meet with them after the Imperial Council.”

“Ugh,” Theo started, “I’m not so sure I want to have to sit through a day of committee meetings, Stiles, I want to see the labs, figure out what I’m working with here.”

“Very well, Corey?”

“Um,” The younger chimera glanced at them, his fingers tapping on the tablet that had been brought to him, entering the decryption key without thinking about it. “I-” His gaze snapped back to the screen when he saw who it was from. _Garrett…_

“Corey?” Stiles repeated, looking at him. “Are you alright?”

 _He wants to meet, co-ordinates, just me and him. But he’s never sent me a message like this before. Maybe he’s trying to protect information or he’s found something? Maybe he needs my help._ Corey turned to Stiles, swallowing, his heart-rate steady. “Sorry, um, I have an Intelligence Committee meeting today, this…I need to go.”

“Ok. Don’t worry about it, Connor will accompany me.”

“Ugh,” Theo repeated. “There’s no one fun left, is there? We win a war and then it’s just all mindless boredom from here on out.”

“It’s called ruling, Theo.” Stiles shook his head. “Go have a look at the labs, I’ll find you at lunch.”

Corey tuned them out, re-reading the short message from Garrett over and over, searching for some hidden meaning or clue in his words. But other than the fact it sounded like him, the chimera wasn’t able to detect anything unusual about it, other than the encryption. _I wonder…_ Corey quickly entered the co-ordinates in the message, the pin showing up in the Mojave Desert, two hundred miles north of the capital. He frowned, zooming in on the remains of a town. _Ok then._ Stiles and Theo had already left and Corey stood up, heading towards the helipads.

 

“Keep moving!” Liam called out as he reached the top of the hill, looking back at some of his Betas struggling to get up the steep slope. “C’mon you two, if there were hunters after you, you’d be dead already!”

“Are hunters still a concern?” One of the newly bitten werewolves glanced at him, unstopping a bottle of water.

“Lots of different types of hunters.” Liam muttered, turning to gaze out at the ruined cityscape of northern Los Angeles, the Imperial Palace dominating the skyline for miles around. He released the breath he had been holding as the last of his new pack dragged themselves up the hill to collapse on the dusty ground. “That was pathetic. You’re werewolves, you don’t get this tired unless you’re not trying. And the fighting in the barracks? Don’t you get it? We might be strong and fast and powerful, but the chimeras rule the world.” He pointed at the ziggurat behind him. “You are all in a unique position to be in a werewolf pack inside that palace, and it’s because of me. I’ve known the Emperor for a long time, and despite the many things he’s done to other werewolves and their packs, he’s let me make more Betas to replace the ones I’ve lost. He lets us stay in the palace, when so many of the other packs decided their pride was more important than survival. But fights among us in full view of the chimeras undermine everything I have worked for!” Liam glared at them, eyes flashing red. “We will learn to get along with each other, to form a pack, even if it means traipsing around these filthy trails for a month. The war is over, we need to prove that we can still be useful to the Chimera Emperor.” He finished speaking, seeing some of the new Betas’ lips move. Liam grimaced but took a deep breath and muttered. “Glory to the Chimera Emperor.”

“Glory!”

“Yeah.” He turned away from them again, gesturing further up the trail. “Head towards the next plateau, and actually make it look like you’re trying this time!”

 

Josh looked around nervously, Jason racing ahead as they climbed the stairs towards their old home. “Hey, bro, slow down!”

“C’mon, Josh! I know Dad is going to be surprised to see us, after we ran away, but-”

“No, wait! Gah!” The chimera ran after him, slowing as Jason stopped outside their apartment, staring at the symbol stamped onto the door. “Shit.”

“That’s the mark indicating a traitor lives here.” Jason muttered, shaking his head. He banged on the door but there was no response. “I still have my key somewhere, hang on.”

“Jason…” Josh reached out to touch his brother’s shoulder, stomach clenching nervously. “There won’t be anyone in there. He’s gone.”

“Someone must have reported him then.” Jason shrugged and flicked his fingers at the lock, a shard of ice shearing through the metal. The door opened and he pulled his brother inside with him. “Let’s see if there’s any clues or something-” He stopped talking, staring at a dark stain on the carpet. 

“It’s blood?”

“Yeah, not enough that he’s dead, but enough that he was hurt.” Jason lashed out suddenly, a spikey beam of ice crashing across the kitchen table. “What the fuck happened?!”

“He was always talking, Jason, saying the wrong thing too loudly.” Josh replied, trying to remain calm. “And you were right, he wasn’t going to let us become chimeras; they inform your parents, you know?”

“What are you saying, Josh?” 

“I…” He looked at his brother, a dangerous gleam in the chimera’s eye. “I followed the Emperor’s orders; just like they teach us at school. ‘Loyalty is everything, while treason eats at the very heart of the Empire.’ We have a duty to report those who seek to destroy the Empire and the chimeras who serve it. Us, Jason.”

“You reported him.” Jason stared at his twin, hurt twisting his expression. “Our own father! I can’t believe you!” He glared at him suddenly and turned around, running out the door, walls of white ice blocking him from Josh’s view.

“Jason? Jason! Come on, come back!” The chimera bashed his fist against the thick barriers cutting him off from the exit. “Fuck!” Josh looked at the balcony and groaned, “Fine. At least I know where you’ll be.” 

 

The city looked different from above to Josh as he soared high on his transparent wings, before dropping back to land on a nearby roof with a graceful tap. Jason glared at him from his perch on the edge of the building, but didn’t throw any ice at him this time around, instead letting his brother sit next to him. “You always go to the same place.”

“Yeah, except two years ago, this looked out over the port, and it was busy.” Jason muttered, pointing at the rusting boats sitting in their moorings, tankers and cruise ships riding at anchor out in the bay. “There was always something to see, to distract me.”

“Things change.”

“People too.” He replied sharply. 

“I had to do it.” Josh argued, “He would have held us back, but look at us, Jason! We’re not just any chimeras; we’re the elemental chimeras that fought at the Emperor’s side! We’ve risen very high, very fast.”

“And you don’t think it would have happened if you hadn’t given our father up?”

“Exactly.” Josh nudged him. “Are you going to tell me he didn’t have it coming?”

“Well, he was never going to win father-of-the-year…” Jason nodded, his anger draining away. “I suppose it doesn’t matter anyway, I only wanted to come back for a few of our things that we left here.” He stood up, looking at the deserted port. “C’mon, bro, you were right, there’s nothing for us here anymore.”

 

“I’d say that went well, wouldn’t you, Connor?” Stiles glanced behind him as the Guardian Prime followed him out of the room. “Walk beside me, please.”

“Yes, Emperor.” Connor moved closer to him and nodded. “The meeting was successful and the Archons seem both clear in purpose and resolved to realize Your vision. Switching chimera production targets from military towards engineering and manufacturing is inspired, my master.”

“Are you trying to butter me up for something, Connor?” Stiles frowned. “You’re not normally this much of a sycophant.”

“You see right through me, as always, Emperor.” The Guardian Prime slowed to a stop as they exited the building into another perfectly maintained garden. “There is something I want."

“So, what is it?” Stiles blinked, a tremor rushing through his chest when Connor met his gaze, his next words a whisper. “Tell me and I will give it to you.”

“I…” Connor swallowed hard under the intensity of the Emperor’s purple orbs. _Look away before you say something you’ll regret!_ He pulled his eyes away, staring at the ground. “I met with key members of the Faithful last night, my master, they are as loyal as ever and have been spreading word of Your divinity for many months, even before it was…approved.”

“You want resources?”

“I want to build a monument to Your glory, a place where they can all come; worship, talk, discuss, forge the bonds of one nation under You, Emperor.” Connor bowed his head as Stiles nodded thoughtfully. “A cathedral, close to the palace, on the Path of Legends.”

“Very well.” Stiles smiled at him and grasped his shoulder. “Build it, let it soar into the sky! Because you alone of all my chimeras understand what’s at stake.” They began walking again, the hot midday sun falling on them. “It would be easy to keep the Empire together by force; use the chimeras to enforce my will, put down any whisper of rebellion with ruthless efficiency. But I don’t want that; it’s how Theo would do it. And then Corey’s the opposite: he’d let them return to their lives and just be content knowing that we won. But if we bring people together, give them more options than just fighting or rebellion, unify them under a common purpose, a recognized figure, then they won’t care what we do to them.”

“Yes, Emperor.” The Guardian Prime smiled briefly, before glaring at teenager trudging towards them, looking up just in time to alter her course. “Bah, werewolf.”

“Liam must be back from training.”

“We can unite the humans and the chimeras,” Connor looked at him. “But it is the werewolves and others in the supernatural world that will fight us until the end.”

“I know, Connor.” Stiles smiled to himself. “That is why I have a plan in motion to unify the werewolves and bring them all under my dominion.” _My loyal servant in the forest, what a success that was! Implantation of chimera DNA, just enough to establish control. Like with Hayden, except with a born werewolf this time, and Theo thinks his scientists have all the skill! A pity they had to die, but I wasn’t going to let that secret escape, I know how to do it, and when the time comes, they will all go under the surgeon’s blade willingly!_ Connor was looking at him patiently and Stiles turned his smile onto his favoured chimera. “Are you alright?”

“Of course, Emperor.”

 

“Fly to these co-ordinates.” Corey handed the pilot a scrap of paper. “Do not file a flight plan, that is a direct order from the Minister of Chimera Intelligence, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir. Flight time is two hours with black ops precautions."

“Good.” Corey left the cockpit and sat into a seat near the front of the Osprey, chewing his nails nervously. _This is insane…but I have to know._ The knot of tension in his stomach grew tighter as the rotors began to spin outside. “I have to know.”

 

Liam stopped dead as he smelt the familiar scent from the night before in the hallway outside his room. “Shit.” He continued on slowly, and Philip nodded at him nearby.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“So, um, you disappeared early this morning.” The chimera frowned at him, but held up his hands. “Before you say anything, I know you made it clear that it was a one-time thing. But I was thinking that since we both need stress relief on a fairly regular basis, maybe we could just call it that?”

“I…” Liam bit his lip, feeling his cock harden at the memory of the night before, the tightness of the chimera’s ass, the waves of pleasure that he had ridden on, unlike anything he’d felt before. “Yeah. I guess so.”

“Really?” Philip seemed surprised and Liam grinned.

“Well, considering in the past world I would be college right now, experimenting and stuff, this is good. You were good.” Liam flushed and opened the door to his small quarters. “Sorry about the mess.”

“Legendary chimeras get bigger apartments on the other side of the palace.” Philip said, lingering in the doorway. “Where we were last night was just temporary accommodation. You should come over, I’ve an Xbox and a few games, new and old, if you wanna hang out?”

“Sure.” Liam nodded eagerly. “Um, actually, I need to shower first.”

“You can shower there.” Philip moistened his lips and looked at the bulge growing in Liam’s pants, "I can help you, show you how it works.”

“Yeah, I like the sound of that.” Liam smiled, reaching down to squeeze the head of his cock through his sweat pants. “After you.”

 

Connor nodded at the Imperial Guardians in front of him and they pushed the crowd back, clearing a path for Stiles and Theo to walk towards the bleachers around the lacrosse field at the edge of the palace grounds. “This way, Emperor, First Chimera.”

“Hey, Connor?” Theo called out to him, “Have you seen Corey? I’ve been inspecting the labs for most of the day, but I thought he’d be at dinner.”

“No, I have not.”

“Stiles? You seen him?” Theo turned to his boyfriend, but the Emperor shook his head. “Damn, where is he?”

“I’m sure the Minister for Chimera Intelligence will turn up when he needs to, First Chimera.” Connor replied stiffly, gesturing towards the cushioned seats at the center of the stands. “Here, master.”

“Thank you, Connor.” Stiles smiled warmly at him and sat down, nudging Theo. “Corey is fine, he probably just doesn’t want to watch the game.”

“I can’t believe you let Greenberg sit on the side-lines again.” He muttered. “Although, I suppose as a chimera, Coach Finstock can’t really ask him to leave.”

“He was the first person Greenberg saved in Beacon Hills.” Stiles smirked. “Even before his own family. Still, I won’t pretend that I don’t enjoy lacrosse just because I’m the ruler of the world and no longer on First Line.”

“Haha!” Theo laughed at the casual tone, but became more serious as he returned to his original topic. “I’m worried about Corey; do you think we pushed him too far last night?”

“No, but he probably needs some time to think it over, analyse his feelings.” Stiles replied, glancing around as a phalanx of Guardians surrounded him and Theo, sitting so they did not obstruct his view. Connor remained behind him, his presence as reassuring as ever. “Besides, you said he was thinking about Garrett?”

“Uh huh. He wants to talk to him, even though no one knows where the Löwenmensch is.” Theo looked at him, brow raised. “Unless…”

“No, he gave my Watchers the slip some time ago, and they haven’t come back to report in yet. However I cannot spare any more to try and find the trail again.” Stiles grimaced.

“Well, maybe the ones you do have know where Corey is?”

“Wait.” The Chimera Emperor’s eyes flared purple for few seconds before dimming back to normal. “Nothing, only that he's nearby, nothing specific. He could be hundreds of miles away or just ten feet. With so many chimeras, I can't find him specifically.” 

“Damn it.” Theo shook his head. “You know, when I was inspecting the labs today and your researchers were explaining that their focus is on chimera reproduction, I had the idea that we relook at the issue with the Watchers.”

“We can’t risk making any more.”

“I know.” Theo nodded. “Corruption of the essence. Something that complicated, that fragile, it was bound to happen.” 

“I have under thirty Watchers remaining, one on every Archon, a handful scattered around the palace and the remaining nine are watching key strategic site across the Empire.” Stiles glanced at him. “If you want to take a look at it, I’ll have the researchers at The Arbour send their results to you; they’ve been examining the genetic sequencing.”

“The Arbour?” Theo repeated. 

“It’s a secret lab.” Stiles explained with a grin. “They all get code names, Theo, just like the Rhino’s Horn.”

“Right.” He looked away as the players began to emerge onto the field. “Starting soon.”

“Hmm.” Stiles nodded, eyes resting on a point in the distance as his mind ticked over. _I’m not worried about Corey, I’m sure he just needs to think about things. Anything could’ve happened in the war, but now we’re back, he might think it’s not right to be with me and Theo, especially when Garrett is still out there, somewhere. But it’s not a major issue. There are still so many more plans to be realized, more plots and schemes to be embarked on! But I must remain wary of any machinations from my own inner circle; Theo always has an agenda, and the Council will try and pull my influence over every little personal grudge and pet project…_ Stiles looked up and spoke suddenly. “I’ve decided to revive my father. Our Empire is strong, he needs to see it.”

 

Corey pointed at the flat patch of desert sand in front of a town that looked as though it came straight out of the Wild West. “Land there!” The pilot set the Osprey down and the chimera got out, calling over his shoulder. “Wait here. Do not follow me.”

“Yes, Minister.”

The slowing blades of the rotors threw up a dust cloud that Corey pushed through, his arms held up in front of his face until he was clear of it. The town was old, abandoned, a wasteland amongst the Mojave Desert. He paused, looking around, tilting his head in surprise as he spotted Garrett leaning against the wall of what was once a hardware store. Corey walked over to him, smile growing on his face, the all too familiar kick in his stomach, “Hey! Nice cowboy hat.”

“Thanks,” Garrett drawled, his American accent changing as he imitated a Southern inflection. “I wanted to fit in, just like all the other cowboys!”

“Haha!” Corey laughed at him, shaking his head. “I prefer your normal accent, but not the German one.”

“I know.” Garrett smiled at him, his voice returning to normal. “I’ve missed you.”

“Wow.”

“What?” He frowned. “Corey?”

“You’ve…you’ve just never said that to me before.” Corey braced himself against the railing opposite the Löwenmensch. He licked his suddenly dry lips. “I’ve missed you too.”

“I know, I was too caught up in everything before to notice it, I know you were lonely.” Garrett looked at him apologetically. “It’s hardly surprising you and Stiles got so close.”

“Close?” Corey echoed, his pulse ticking higher, Garrett’s brows shooting up when he noticed. _Crap!_ “Um-”

“I can read between the lines, Corey, but it doesn’t matter, I’m here now. I _want_ to be here for you now.” Garrett reached out to hold his hand. “If you’ll let me?”

“Garrett…” Corey groaned, not resisting as the Löwenmensch pulled him into a hug. He bit the inside of his lip, Garrett’s scent pressing against him, so easy to lose himself in the man’s strong, comforting embrace again. Corey let himself rest for a moment, for all that he and Stiles and Theo had shared the most intimate things, no one had ever hugged him the way Garrett did; as though he was giving the chimera everything, as though he was the most important person in the world. _But Stiles and Theo…_ He bowed his head and forced himself to stand back. “I need to tell you something.”

“It doesn’t matter what happened between you and Stiles, or anyone else,” Garrett stared into his eyes unblinkingly. “I want you to come back to me, join me, Corey, just like before. But better! I’ll be with you, always, from now on.”

“What’s different?”

“I found them.” Garrett smiled and his eyes changed colors. But instead of the usual pools of deep red Corey was expecting to see, electric green orbs gazed back at him. “The Ghost Riders, I have them!”

“What do you mean you _have_ them?” Corey asked slowly, fighting the growing unease as it crawled up his spine. “What did you do?”

“Watch!” Garrett snapped his fingers and in a puff of green smoke a Ghost Rider stepped out onto the dusty street in front of them, scarred face turning towards them. “It’s ok, it won’t hurt you.” He reassured Corey as the chimera backed into him, sliding one arm around him comfortingly. “Don’t worry, Corey, I’m not going to let anything happen to you. Begone!” Garrett snapped his fingers again and the Ghost Rider vanished, but Corey didn’t move away from him, his hand gripping the Löwenmensch’s arm.

“You…but, Stiles said…” He tilted his head back to look at Garrett. “How are you doing this, and what happened to your eyes?”

“I’ll tell you everything in a minute, just, let’s get out of this heat, huh?” Garrett smiled at him reassuringly. “There’s a few things you’re not going to like, but I think you’ll understand my reasons eventually.”

 

Garrett watched Corey digest everything he had just told him, smiling slightly when his boyfriend looked at him. _Well, maybe he’s not mine anymore, but soon he will be again._ “So, what do you think?”

“You’ve been _eating_ people for years?” The chimera stared at him, disgust evident on his face.

“That’s all you got out of that story?” Garrett smirked and explained again. “I needed their power, needed to start on humans first before moving up the supernatural food chain so I could be powerful enough to consume a Ghost Rider’s pineal gland and harness their powers for myself.”

“Yeah, but, that’s so gross!” Corey recoiled from him, his tongue darting out. “What about when I was kissing you, Garrett?! Eww!”

“Is it really any worse than what Theo gets up to? Bleeding prisoners dry so he can literally bathe in their blood and use it to satisfy his perverse fantasies?” The Löwenmensch shrugged, “And Stiles, well, he never wanted you to know, same as me until now. But that’s how I proved myself an ally back when all he had was you. We killed together, a ritual of blood and flesh, and not the first that we have shared.”

“Ok, but-”

“No, Corey, you still have only heard how I came by my power, there’s more.” Garrett cut across him, holding up a hand, fingers splayed. Corey rolled his eyes and Garrett smirked. “Sorry, old habits, you don’t have to put up your hand.”

“You know that Stiles wants the Ghost Riders’ power for himself, right?” The chimera sighed heavily. “I hoped you wouldn’t find anything, that you’d just come home. But you have, and I’m guessing you’re not giving it up, right?”

“You always were a lot smarter than the others gave you credit for.”

“I don’t want another war, Garrett.” Corey reached across the dusty table to clasp the Löwenmensch’s hand in his own. “We have peace, things are changing for the better. It’s not perfect, but it might be one day.”

“It’s an empire built of bones and painted with blood, Corey.” Garrett tightened his grip as Corey looked away from him. “I know that it upsets you, that this wasn’t what you wanted. And I can change all that, I can make the world better!”

“By killing Stiles and Theo?”

“Stiles is the key,” Garrett nodded, before shaking his head as Corey glared at him, tears gathering in his eyes. “No, wait, the Ghost Riders: they capture their victims, and use their life energies to create more of themselves; no suffering, just mindless servitude.”

“Is that meant to make me feel better?” Corey demanded, pulling away from him and standing upright. “It’s still wrong, Garrett!”

“Right and wrong is a matter of perspective, Corey.” The Löwenmensch replied calmly. “This will be a bloodless war if Stiles and Theo are taken out, as well as a few others. But the rest can serve, the chimeras can swap one Alpha Chimera for another.” 

“Wait, me?” Corey stared at him as Garrett inclined his head. “It doesn’t work like that, without the Overmind, the chimeras would turn on us…No, you, stop, I don’t want to think about this. It’s, it’s crazy, Garrett, you’re going to get yourself killed!”

“All I need from you, Corey, are the details of Stiles’ security systems, what defenses he has in place-”

“I’m not betraying him!” Corey glared at Garrett. “This was a mistake, I have to go.”

“Corey!”

The chimera took a deep breath, facing away from him. “What?”

“I love you.” Garrett got up, moving closer to Corey, finally standing behind him, his voice dropping to a whisper as he placed his hands around the chimera’s waist, hugging him close like he used to do. Corey shivered as Garrett’s breath tickled the shell of his ear. “This is all for you; a clean way to take the world. If you don’t want to help me, it’s ok, I’ll figure it out myself. But I _will_ take the throne from Stiles, I’m confident that I can count on you when the time comes.”

 _Damnit!_ Corey groaned to himself as his cock hardened instantly, leaning back into Garrett’s touch, the familiar bulge pressing into him, arms holding him tighter. “Just give it up, come back with me, please.”

“I can’t. I need you.”

 

Corey gestured irritably at the pilot. “The capital, now!”

“Yes, Minister.”

“And gather-” The words died on his lips as treacherous doubt crept into his stomach. _A bloodless war…_ “Never mind. Just get me there.” Corey stared out the window as the night air closed around them, the sky dark and dim, clouds buffeting the aircraft, his mind tumbling through the possibilities that Garrett’s plan offered.


	11. The First Strike

Corey woke with a start, blinking his eyes as he heard the thump on the door again. He rolled over on the couch, sitting upright and killing the TV. There was another loud knock and he stood up, calling out, “I’m coming!” The chimera yawned and stretched, the discomfort of a night spent on the couch was instantly relieved and he wandered over to the door, checking through the peephole. _Theo…crap._ He groaned internally, but unlocked the door and pulled it open. “Hey.”

“Corey!” Theo glared at him, anger in his scent. “Where the hell have you been?”

“I got back late last night.”

“And, what? You slept over here, instead of with me and Stiles?”

“Yeah,” The younger chimera shrugged and stood back, allowing Theo to enter. “I just wanted some time alone, I needed to think.”

“Didn’t you spend yesterday thinking?” Theo walked to the center of the living room, his gaze taking in the blanket and cushions on the sofa. “You have a bed, right?”

“Yeah, but I was watching TV.” Corey shut the door and nodded at the balcony, moving out into the crisp morning air. The sun was already high above the horizon in another perfectly blue sky, the heat pleasant on his face. “I was at meetings all day yesterday.”

“No, you weren’t.”

“What?” 

“Stiles checked.” Theo folded his arms, “And he found out that you had taken an Osprey out, no flight plan, the pilot refused to speak, citing the black ops protocol you imposed. So, what’s going on, Corey? You seeing someone on the side?”

 _Ah, time to play the game, then. Quick! Think of something embarrassing, like, um, what you really want to do to Stiles’ ass!_ Corey flushed, caught in the lie and looked away from Theo, out across the city. “Do you remember when Stiles gave me this job?”

“Yeah, you freaked out.”

“I told him I couldn’t do it, that I wasn’t qualified, that he should have taken one of the prisoners from the CIA or NSA or whatever agency they were and make them into a chimera. And they could serve as Minister for Chimera Intelligence.” Corey glanced at him, eyes flicking up and down Theo’s body, but not lingering. “Stiles said that I didn’t need any experience, that all I had to do was follow my instincts and let my teams do all the actual work. If I just focused on protecting the Emperor, on protecting Stiles, finding the threats, then I’d be ok.”

“And now?” Theo leant on the balustrade, studying him. “Corey?”

“Now I want to get more hands-on.” The chimera looked directly at Theo. “I found evidence of a potential threat to Stiles, and I checked it out. I didn’t tell anyone because I needed to be sure before taking action and potentially destroying what could be a valuable asset.”

“What did you find?”

“I’m still having my team verify the information.” Corey shrugged off the question. “There’s an opportunity here to completely revitalize the Empire, but if handled incorrectly could lead to another war.”

“Ok, that sounds serious.” Theo placed a hand on his arm. “Stiles and Connor are dealing with some ceremonial bullshit, I don’t know, and the apartment is pretty lonely right now. Plus, Growler misses you.”

“Oh, well, I guess I have to say hello to him.” Corey smirked and nodded. “Let’s go.”

“Good, you can tell me more about this opportunity.” 

“Uh, actually, I was gonna wait for the evaluation first, Theo.” Corey explained, walking back through his apartment. “We shouldn’t act without considering all the angles.”

“When did you get so wise?” Theo grinned and kissed his cheek. “I know we normally eat downstairs, but I made pancake batter earlier.”

“Sounds good.” He mumbled. _Never mind wise, when did I get so good at lying that even Theo doesn’t notice? My pulse was steady, emotions neutral, I mean, I didn’t say that I had met Garrett or we agreed-_

“Do like syrup with yours, or do you want chocolate sauce?” Theo’s words cut across Corey’s thoughts as he opened the door to the Emperor’s apartment, Growler’s playful bark bringing a smile to their faces. “Someone is eager to see you!”

 

Connor punched the chimera again, the golden surface of his gauntlets flecked with blood as the man sagged in his bonds. The Guardian Prime growled and prepared to strike once more, pausing as the Emperor shook his head slowly. He stood back and let his hands fall to his sides, watching his master come closer. The dank cell in the lower levels of the Imperial Palace was illuminated by two beams of strong white light directed at the Osprey pilot. “Your refusal to answer the Emperor’s questions will be met with continuing pain and suffering. Tell us what we want to know!”

“B, black ops…”

“Master?” Connor made to hit him again.

“Hold. I know you took Corey out of the capital, my Watchers spotted you heading east in late morning, and returning in the evening.” The Emperor stood beside Connor, arms folded, expression grim as his purple eyes blazed ominously. “Now, tell me where he went, what he did, why the secrecy? Or else, the Guardian Prime will be forced to do this the hard way.”

“H-hard way?” The chimera stared at them in fear. “That was the easy way?”

“That was the warm-up.” Connor growled, holding up his hands, claws sliding out from special slots in the tips of his armored fingers. “Well?”

“The desert. The Minister requested that I take him to the desert, an old town, I didn’t see anything but ruins and dust.” The chimera blurted out, eyes darting between them. “He had me fly low, so our radar wouldn’t be able to track the Osprey, and, and he was there for two, maybe three hours.”

“Doing what?”

“I don’t know, Emperor, I didn’t see anything or anyone.” The pilot shrunk back as Connor brandished his claws under the chimera’s nose. “He was different though; I’ve flown him around before, official ops and transport. But this was something else, he was nervous, didn’t hide his scent; nervous, but curious at the same time.”

“And on his way back?” The Emperor fixed the chimera with his fearsome gaze and Connor felt the thrill of power race across his skin. “What was his scent like after he returned from the desert?”

“He was still nervous, but it was different.” The pilot shrugged. “Kinda happy, but also angry and he was about to ask me to gather…something, or someone, but changed his mind and just had me fly back to the Palace. That’s all I know, I swear!”

“I believe you.” The Emperor nodded and glanced at Connor. 

The Guardian Prime bowed, feeling the tension in his muscles, the Alpha Chimera’s silent command relayed to him. He looked mercilessly at the chimera chained to the wall and his arm shot out, claws slicing through his unprotected neck with ease, blood splattering across the floor and over his armor. “It is done, my master.”

“Good work, Connor.” The Emperor moved away from the dead chimera and into the antechamber, gesturing at the bowls of water and towels on the table in front of him. “Clean your armor, and meet me on the surface, we need to talk.”

“As You command, Emperor.”

 

Stiles stared at the rippling surface of the pond, blue tiles under the water gave it a clarity he found strangely calming, even as thoughts of treachery and betrayal echoed furiously in his mind. That Corey could be plotting behind his back was unthinkable, and yet…

“I am here, my master.”

The Chimera Emperor smiled and turned to look at Connor. “Indeed, my most loyal chimera. We are alone?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Good.” Stiles turned back to study the water, Connor moving to stand next to him. “So, do you believe that Corey is a traitor?”

“I don’t want to.” He shuffled awkwardly. “And it is only the word of a chimera extracted under torture that paints him in this light.”

“But his story checks out.” Stiles shook his head. “Corey is hiding something, we know that, but _what_ it is, that I don’t know.”

“What would bring him out to an old town in the desert, Emperor? What could possibly be so important and so dangerous that would require these types of precautions?”

 _Garrett._ The thought hit him like a thunderbolt and Stiles whirled around suddenly, as though furious with himself for not thinking of it sooner. “Connor, listen to me, I need you gather a full patrol of the Imperial Guardians, and sweep the palace, see if there are any reports of missing chimeras and return to me immediately. I’ll be in the armoury, there’s a weapon you’re going to need. If he really has found the Wild Hunt, then we’re in danger. Corey knows the layout of the palace, security details, even access codes for our nuclear arsenal.”

“It will be done, Alpha.” He bowed sharply and turned away.

“Connor?” Stiles saw him pause. “Don’t alert anyone, I need to see what Corey does, perhaps he refused to help Garrett, perhaps he’s even unaware of what that Löwenmensch is up to. Everything else is to continue as normal today, including waking my father.” The Guardian Prime bowed again and left. Stiles flicked his Kanima claws out and watched a ripple of lightning race over them. _I have to believe that you’re still on my side, Corey, but if not, if he…no, he’s loyal, he’s always been loyal. Even Garrett can’t turn him against me._

 

“Back again, First Chimera?” The scientist smiled happily at him and inclined her head, gesturing at the hallway behind her. “We are still setting up your lab per your instructions, and my team and I will be ready to brief you on our progress at the end of the week. We have made some very interesting discoveries in our Overmind research.”

“Good, good.” Theo nodded distractedly. “But I’m not here for that, I need a doctor, one who has experience with pure humans. The Emperor is about to release a high value human from an induced coma and he wants medical experts standing by.”

“We have several doctors that could help, but no one with significant expertise, First Chimera.” She shrugged apologetically. “Most were killed during the war.”

“I know.” Theo looked directly at her. “That’s why I’m also here for the Dread Doctors’ Green Serum, I know you have it.”

“Ah.”

“Locked deep in a vault on this level, I believe the Emperor said?” He smirked. “Be a dear and go get it for me.”

“I…access is restricted.” She backed away as his eyes flashed red. “But I’m sure I can make an exception. Um, follow me please.”

 _Exception…Stiles’ Empire would’ve stayed a dream if I hadn’t shared with him the knowledge of the Green Serum, and now I need an exception to see what is rightfully mine?_ Theo ground his teeth but followed the scientist along another nondescript, grey hallway, their way blocked by a thick iron door. He watched as she entered a complex combination into the keypad, nodding when they were finally allowed inside. The room beyond was empty save for the shattered remains of the tube Garrett had been kept in, and a small table; a line of beakers placed on top of it. “Thanks.” Theo said pointedly, and waited until he was alone to move closer, eyes wandering over the broken glass, flashes of memories washing over him. The Dread Doctors explaining the Löwenmensch’s purpose, his doomed quest, and the power that his healing ability had. Yes, it could return life to the dead, but the serum could do so much more: revitalise decayed tissue, restore even the most damaged mind, repair catastrophic damage, and even prolong life beyond the bounds of the supernatural. _But they had no vision, only using it to keep themselves alive for a little longer. I will give the chimeras immortality, and ensure we rule the world for all eternity! But first…_ Theo picked up a beaker and pulled a long syringe out of his jacket pocket. He extracted the liquid, not as much as he had needed for bringing the chimeras back to life, but enough that the Sheriff would awake functioning at his previous capacity. _Perhaps even with a little spring in his step!_ Theo chuckled at his joke and slipped the syringe back inside his jacket. 

_Overmind research…_ The scientist’s words echoed in his mind suddenly and Theo looked up sharply. “Wait, what the hell are they doing here?”

 

Corey groaned to himself when the elevator doors opened, and he stepped into the Ministry for Chimera Intelligence, seeing Jason and Josh standing patiently outside the doors to his office. He was about turn around and sneak back out when he heard them call his name excitedly.

“Corey!”

“Shit.” The chimera raised a hand in greeting and walked reluctantly over to the twins. “Hey guys. What are you doing here?”

“Can we talk inside?” Jason asked him, expression turning serious as he lowered his voice below a whisper. “It’s about our Dad.”

“You better come in, then.” Corey opened the door and ushered them inside, glancing at an aide. “Don’t disturb us.” She nodded, and Corey followed the twins, closing the door after him. He paused at the entrance, flicking a switch on the panel set into the wall, adding by way of explanation, “Noise cancellation. I don’t think we need to be overheard, do we?”

“Sure.”

“Ok.” The twins sat down in front of his steel and glass desk, waiting for Corey to slip around the back. Josh frowned at him, “Are you ok? You seem tired?”

“Late night, not much sleep.” Corey muttered, missing the shared smirk. He sat down and looked at them. “So, I can guess why you’re here, but why don’t you spare me that, and tell me instead?”

“We want to find our father-” Jason broke off as Josh coughed meaningfully. “Fine, _I_ want to find our father, he was arrested, right?”

“That’s correct.” Corey nodded, typing the name into his computer, glancing at their expressions. “You’re part of the Inner Pack; you’d be surprised at how much data the Chimera Empire has gathered on every chimera, every human, every werewolf.” He finished typing, tired eyes scrolling down the screen and then nodded. “I know where he is.”

“So?” Jason sat forward eagerly. “Aren’t you going to tell us?”

Corey looked at him, “Are you sure you want to do this? You’ll be able to see him, but the law is clear; enemies of the Empire cannot be freed unless they renounce their treachery and false beliefs. And that’s the lowest tier, I suppose you should be thankful that he’s in that group.”

“What happens to the others?” Josh asked, curiosity getting the better of him. “They’re killed?”

“It’s a sliding scale, but sure, they can expect interrogation, torture, imprisonment, and eventually death or execution.” Corey replied without emotion, his eyes burning a hole in the glass wall behind the twins. “All for the glory of the Empire.”

“Glory!” 

He blinked, hearing their conditioned responses and Corey sighed. “So? Do you want to know?”

“Yeah.” Jason replied firmly, ignoring his brother’s glare. “Tell me.”

“He’s being held in a re-education camp at Emperor’s Mercy, the site of the surrender of the President of the United States.” Corey nodded, checking the information. “It’s about an hour from here, as the chimera flies. If you merge, you’ll be able to get there faster.”

“Thanks, Corey.” 

“I hope you find what you’re looking for.” Corey forced himself to smile, and waited for them to leave before burying his face in his hands, finally allowing himself to visibly panic. _Crap! Crap! Crap! How the hell did I get into this mess? I could’ve told Theo the truth, but if I did that…Garrett wanted me to subdue him, like I was gonna be able to do that. I should tell Theo, maybe Connor? But what do I tell them? “Hey, Garrett is back, and he has an army of Ghost Riders, give up now or he’ll kill everyone!” Yeah, cos then they wouldn’t fight, stupid…_ The chimera shook his head and groaned. “This is bad.”

 

Stiles finished fitting the slim grey box to Connor’s armor, just above his wrist, the mesh grille at one end pointing towards his hand. “There. Ok, now, you know how it works right?”

“Yes, Emperor.” The Guardian Prime flexed his fingers experimentally, but nothing happened, and he nodded. “It’s secure.”

“Excellent.” Stiles nodded at him, maintaining his grip on Connor’s arm, looking into the chimera’s purple gaze, a reflection of his own eyes. “I’ve activated the defenses in the throne room and along the perimeter of the palace, but my guess is that Garrett will attempt to penetrate as deep as possible before giving himself away.”

“Based on what we know of the Ghost Riders, master, we should expect them to materialize out of thin air.” Connor said when Stiles stepped away from him. “The lore is clear that they rarely appear indoors unless drawn in by a lightning rod or other devices.”

“True.” He picked up the other grey box and slipped it into the inside pocket of his jacket. “But there are other sources than the ones I’ve shared with you.” The Emperor didn’t elaborate, and Connor bowed. 

“I am at Your command, my master.”

“Where is Theo? I want to talk to him before my father arrives.” Stiles walked towards the door, the other chimera following him closely.

“He was briefing the doctors on the use of the Green Serum, Emperor.” Connor replied, passing through a row of kneeling chimeras, Stiles sweeping along the corridor regally. “They’re set up in one of the medical wards on the west side of the palace, nice views of the ocean.”

“And not of the giant statues of his son and boyfriend.” Stiles laughed, nodding. “Good, I’ll be having lunch shortly, send Theo to the patio, and keep our Guardians sweeping the palace.”

“As You command, Emperor.” Connor bowed and peeled away, several other Guardians moving silently into place behind Stiles as they continued down the arterial hallway towards the center of the ziggurat.

 

Stiles looked up as Theo threw himself into the chair next to him, and leaned over to kiss him, soft lips on his own, a moment of mindless pleasure, before Theo broke off and the reality crashed back against him. “Corey?”

“Yeah, I spoke to him.” Theo frowned, pulling a chicken leg onto his plate. “He told me that he was working a potential opportunity, maybe even gain us an asset. Secretive though, evasive, he’s hiding something about this asset for sure.”

“I’m not sure I’d call it an asset.” Stiles muttered, seeing Theo quirk his brow. “He found Garrett, or Garrett found him, and you’ll never guess what else the Löwenmensch found?”

“The Ghost Riders?” Theo stared, then shook his head. “Really?”

“I can only guess, based on the evidence we’ve gathered.” The Emperor clenched his fists as a sudden wave of fury washed over him and the ground in front of their table began to quake. “If Corey has betrayed me-”

“That’s a big if, Stiles.” Theo reached out and placed a calming hand on his arm. He breathed easier when the shaking stopped, seeing deep fissures cracking along the concrete walkway. “Corey loves you, but more than that, he’s devoted to you, always has been. I know he and Garrett have been together for a long time, but he was with us _first._ That has to count for something!”

“I hope you’re right, but I don’t know anything else that would force him to lie, to go out to the desert and then hurry back to the capital.” He took a long draught from his glass and looked at his boyfriend. “Connor and I interrogated the pilot this morning.”

“What?”

“He did not survive our questioning, unfortunately, but we must keep this quiet.” Stiles met his gaze. “There’s something coming, Theo, some darkness on the horizon. I always knew Garrett might find the Ghost Riders, and if he did, he’d never give them up, not to me.”

“He’d use them as a weapon, try and take the Empire from you.” Theo nodded, looking over his shoulder at the closed doors behind him. “You really suspect that Corey would switch sides? Sure, he and Garrett were together, but he’s been with us the longest!”

“Corey is soft.” Stiles stood up, moving into the courtyard, the sun hot on his face. “And that’s partly why I like him so much, the rest of our chimeras are hard and ruthless and perfectly suited for their role as weapons and tools, but not Corey.”

“I’m sure some of them are pretty nice in their own time too,” Theo said as he got up to join Stiles, rolling up his sleeves so the sunshine heated his tanned forearms. “We both know that words are easy, we’ve used them to trick and deceive often enough, it’s what he does when Garrett and his Ghost Riders appear that will be the important thing, Stiles.”

“We’ll see.” The Emperor’s expression darkened, and he looked up to see clouds creeping across the sky, and soon the sun was blocked out. “The storm.”

“What do we do?”

“Nothing yet, while I’m dealing with my father, you need to find Corey and stay next to him.” Stiles gestured for them to return to their seats. “And that means within claw range.”

“Stiles?” Theo stared at him. “You don’t mean-”

“No, I don’t, not yet anyway.” He shook his head. “If a Ghost Rider appears and tries to take him…”

“I think I understand.” The First Chimera nodded grimly and studied his claws. A minute of silence passed and then Theo turned to him. “About your father, are you absolutely sure this is what you want?”

“Up until this morning, the Empire was at peace, and it still is. Garrett might not be ready yet, he might never be ready.” Stiles met his eyes. “I told my father that when he woke up, there would be a whole new world for him to look at, and there is. The fighting is over, and once he is…enlightened into the Imperial way of thinking, my father will be a model citizen, maybe even take up his old job. Not at the Fount of Glory, of course, that’s far too strategic, but maybe elsewhere.”

“That’s a nice dream, Stiles.” Theo muttered, “But you have to remember that the Sheriff didn’t understand at the time, why on earth would he understand better now?”

“I will explain everything.”

“About Scott, Malia, Melissa, all of them?” The First Chimera shook his head when Stiles’ eyes flashed dangerously. “And that’s to say nothing of the fact Lydia is still in prison, along with hundreds more-”

“I have a plan for Lydia.” Stiles smirked at him, “A plan that is very close to be being realized. But I understand what you’re saying, it’ll be a lot for him to take in. And you’re sure that the Green Serum will work as intended?”

“Positive. It’s like being injected with the liquid version of Alpha healing; his body will be completely restored, and his mind will return with the same clarity as ever.” Theo finished eating as Stiles nodded silently. Dabbing his mouth with a napkin, the chimera glanced at him, “Stiles, it’s likely he’ll remember what we did.”

“What _you_ did.”

“You scratched him.” Theo pointed out.

“Yes, but you were the one who injected him with the toxin.” Stiles smirked. “Right?”

“Right.”

“So, you won’t be there.” Stiles nodded at the door across the courtyard as it was opened, the Guardian Prime striding towards them. “Myself and Connor will handle it. Or more accurately, I’ll do the talking, and Connor will do the imposing. My Dad doesn’t know him, and he’s already going to be stressed enough without you there to actively terrify him.”

“Fine.” Theo muttered, trying to control the flare of jealousy that spiked through his scent.

“Oh, Theo,” Stiles grinned at him, a cruel twist of his lips that made the chimera shudder. “I love you, but your jealousy no longer scares me as it once did. Not after all the things you’ve done. Connor will be with me, because he is _always_ with me, my one, perfect, chimera.”

Theo gritted his teeth irritably, but remained silent as the Guardian Prime knelt in front of Stiles, head bowed, cape spread around him like a fresh pool of blood. 

“Emperor, Your father has arrived, they are transporting him to the room now.” Connor stood up when Stiles gestured for him to do so. “Would You like to leave, my master?”

“Yes, I think I would.” Stiles rose slowly and smiled again at Theo, eyes glinting purple. “Find Corey, and stay with him.”

“As you command, Emperor.” Theo bowed his head, glaring at Connor as the two chimeras left him behind. 

 

The twins’ merged form landed lightly in the center of the purple circle of the asphalt quad. Josh grunted as Jason split from him immediately, the rapid release causing his vision to blur and pain to ripple down his spine and across his butt cheeks. But his eyes blazed and a whirlwind surrounded them, obscuring the vision of the approaching guards so he and his brother could put their pants and t-shirts back on. Jason’s ice armor usually kept their naked body protected and their large, merged cock obscured behind a thick frosted front plate, but Josh had insisted that they bring clothes for after.

“I’m ready.” Jason muttered, and Josh nodded, releasing the wind. He looked up as the chimeras in front of him inclined their heads sharply. “Hi.”

“The Minister for Chimera Intelligence sent word ahead of you.” The closest of the chimeras pointed at the small squat building behind them. “Administrator Martin is waiting for you inside, and your father has been pulled out of his allotted service time. He will make it up, so be quick.”

“Uh, sure.” Jason glanced at Josh and together the brothers walked towards the building, looking around at the high walls and barbed wire fences. They could just see the white tower off the coast where the Emperor had accepted the President’s surrender, the Imperial flag fluttering proudly in the breeze. Josh tapped his brother’s shoulder as they walked closer to the building and nodded at the far wall. “Yeah, I see them.”

“So, that’s what he meant by executions.” Josh whispered, watching with morbid fascination as another group of traitors were lined up and one by one zapped into ash by a lightning chimera, tendrils of energy sparking off her body. 

“C’mon, Josh.” Jason reached out and grabbed his brother’s hand pulling him along. They made it to the thick metal door, but before they could knock, it swung open. He shrugged and kept walking, the twins finding themselves in a large open space, black and white tiles underfoot and a damp, mildew smell in the air. Jason twitched his nose, taken off guard when a middle-aged woman with light brown hair and a stern expression appeared from a side door. “Oh!”

“Sorry to startle you.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Josh replied for him, squeezing his brother’s shoulder. “He’s probably just shook up from the, uh, what’s happening outside.”

“Oh, yes, I imagine so.” She smiled tightly. “I’m Administrator Martin, and while I’m not in charge of this facility, of course, I do handle queries like yours.”

“Ours?”

“You want to know when your father will be released, right?” She pushed up her glasses and gestured for them to follow her into a cramped office. “Sit, sit, do you want coffee, tea, water?”

“Answers would be nice.” Jason replied sharply. 

“Jason!” Josh glared at him, and glanced at the woman. “I’m sorry, he can be dick sometimes. But we do want to know what happened to our Dad, and if he’s being punished suitably.”

“The law is very clear on duration and methods of re-education-”

“The Minister explained.” Jason broke in, tapping his foot impatiently. “Look, I don’t care if he’s going to be here for five weeks or five years, I just want to know, so we can plan our lives better.”

“Why?” Administrator Martin stared at him. “He’s your father, and you’re both high ranking chimeras-news travels fast when two of the Emperor’s own circle decide to pay you a visit. But why do you care only about the length of his sentence, and not his release?”

“He drank a lot, he yelled a lot.” Jason replied softly. “And then the war came, and he kept drinking and yelling, the Empire rose, and he kept drinking and yelling, and finally just before we left home, when the Emperor performed another feat of strength and glory, he yelled some unfortunate and blasphemous things about the Emperor…so, someone reported him, and he was grabbed while we were away.”

Josh glanced carefully at his twin as he spoke, and then looked at the Administrator, seeing her expression harden and soften. “It’s true, he wasn’t a nice man, but we don’t want him to end up as a pile of ash against the back wall either.”

“I understand.” She pulled down her glasses to dab at her eyes. “Well, he’s currently in re-education, and making some progress. I might be able to have him moved elsewhere however.”

“Why would that be good?”

“This facility was a prison before the rise of the Empire, and when the, uh, Emperor was still just a normal teenager.” Administrator Martin cleared her throat and looked at the two of them. “Conditions are difficult, and traitors rarely last more than a few months before they go crazy or admit to false crimes in order to be executed and spared the horror of continuing.”

“Sounds fun.” Josh muttered, grimacing when he was nudged in the ribs by his brother. “Where would you send our Dad?” 

“There’s a facility in what was once Canada, in the Rockies, Snow Hill, or Snow Tree, or something like that.” She stood up pointing towards the door, and they followed her back towards the front exit. “It’s remote, easy to get to if you can fly, but of course we humans can’t, so he won’t ever get out. But it’s nice, pleasant, he’ll work on a farm or in a wood-shop, or something equally inoffensive and you’ll never see him again, unless you want to.”

“Sounds good.” Jason smiled.

“Hang on, what’s the catch?” Josh frowned at her. “You want something in return, right?”

“I want to see my daughter again.” The Administrator looked at them as they stepped into the fresh air. “I know the Emperor has kept her alive, please, I need my Lydia back!”

 

The Emperor chewed his lips nervously and paced in front of Connor as they waited for the doctors to invite them into the room. They had already been here for thirty minutes, watching as they wheeled the Sheriff inside the gleaming white room. There had been a sudden yell a few minutes before and now nothing but silence. “I’m sure it will be alright, Alpha.” He spoke softly, stepping forward slightly. The Emperor glanced at him, eyes a furious purple and Connor moved backwards, head bowed in submission. 

“No, it’s ok, don't.” The Alpha Chimera reached out a hand, waiting until Connor took it, and he pulled the other chimera towards him again. “Thank you, Connor.”

“Master.” He smiled and inclined his head towards the door, a doctor holding it open for them. “They’re ready for You.”

“Good, let’s go.”

 

Stiles entered the room first, an unfamiliar tension in his stomach that he hadn’t felt in a long time coming back to haunt him. His eyes filtered out the brilliant whiteness of the room, the sun managing to break through the grey storm clouds that had hung over the palace since midday. His father lay in the bed, propped up by pillows, an IV attached to his arm, the Green Serum still dripping slowly into him. The Sheriff had his eyes open and they flicked over to Stiles as soon as he stopped in front of the bed, Connor standing nearby. He suppressed the urge to grin when his Dad’s gaze flicked between him and the armored chimera behind him, Connor’s claws and glowing eyes on display. “Hey, Dad.”

“Stiles?” His voice was weak, faint, but grew stronger as he spoke. “Stiles, where am I? What’s going on? I tried to ask those doctors, but-”

“Easy, easy, I’ll explain everything in a few minutes.” The Emperor sat down on the chair beside his bed, touching his father’s hand. “Why don’t you tell me the last thing you remember?”

“Right, uh, I was coming home from work. The house was dark, but I remember seeing your Jeep outside.” The Sheriff frowned, the fragments returning to him and he recoiled from Stiles. “You attacked me, Theo poisoned me!”

“Huh.” He smirked at Connor. “I guess the Green Serum really does work miracles!”

“Yes, master.”

“Did he just call you _master?_ ” 

“You remember that night so clearly, don’t you?” Stiles replied after a few seconds of silence. “Everything that was said, right? I told you that the world would be different, that everything would change. And it has!” He stood up, grinning. “You’re not going to believe what’s changed!”

“Stiles, what are you talking about?” The Sheriff stared at him and then looked at his IV. “Am I dreaming or-”

“Two and a half years has passed since Theo poisoned you, a necessary evil, to protect you and ensure that I had the free reign to do what I needed to.” Stiles glanced at Connor. “Don’t you agree, my chimera?”

“Of course, Emperor.” He immediately kneeled and bowed his head until it touched Stiles’ knee.

“See? And I know, I know, this is but one chimera.” Stiles nodded, and Connor stood back up. He spread his arms wide. “Just you wait until this evening, the Faithful are coming to receive my blessing, and you will see that I have achieved exactly what I said I would. They will all kneel in glory to me, the Chimera Emperor!”

“This is insane. Two and a half years?” The Sheriff looked at Connor. “Who the hell are you? What’s with all the armor?”

Connor waited for the Emperor to gesture and he replied. “I am the Guardian Prime, shield of the Chimera Emperor, and orator of His divine will.” He raised a brow as the man stared at him, mouth open. “Perhaps a more visual demonstration will illustrate Your point, master?”

“I like the sound of that.” Stiles nodded. “Get the doctor in here to remove the IV, and we’ll bring him through the Atrium of Victory, and then you will see, Dad, you will _see_ the glory of the Empire I have created!” His eyes burned with purple fire and the man shrunk back as Stiles leaned in. “And once you have realized just how much the world has changed, I will find a place for you in it.” _Or buried six feet beneath it…_

 

Stiles walked behind them as Connor guided his father through the Atrium of Victory, pointing at the various exhibits and explaining their significance; a plaster cast of the Emperor’s footprints from the Battle of Beacon Hills, the flag of the old United States recovered after conquest was achieved, the claws of a hundred werewolves given as a symbolic oath of loyalty to their new ruler. _And on, and on, and on; pieces from every nation now belonging to my Empire, artefacts that will represent our perfect unity for centuries to come!_ He smiled whenever Connor recounted stories of the battles they had fought and the victories that brought them ever closer to total dominion. 

His father was walking on his own, scent still veering between surprise and fear, growing increasing uneasy as he learned more of the Empire’s history. _You’re working it out, aren’t you, Dad? You’re seeing all this, and you know that I was telling the truth! But then there’s the kicker, and you don’t really want to have to confront the harsh reality of the death and destruction that my vision has created. Connor, stop._ He moved forward as the Guardian Prime halted in front of a large, wall-mounted screen; the map of the world covered in shimmering purple tiles displayed on it. “This is the Earth, obviously.” Stiles smiled at his father and gestured at it. “My Empire, all of it, every last bit of land and sea is mine. Ruled by my chimeras, and loyal Archons, and lived in by the remaining humans.”

“Remaining?” The Sheriff swallowed nervously. “Stiles, if this is all true, if you fought these wars, killed those…”

“Those people, sure.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “Connor, what is the current human population count?”

“Roughly one billion and falling.”

There was silence as the Sheriff stared at him, his face crumpling, digesting the information. “One billion…” He whispered. “But, but how?”

“My chimeras are very diverse.” Stiles began and continued to walk down the hall. _Bring him._ He smirked as he heard Connor growl and push his father after him. “I have some fascinating infiltrators and manipulators, able to get into all the right places. A dropped word here, a pushed button there, and before you know it; Russia and China just went to nuclear war with each other. Pop!” Stiles shouted the last word and twirled around, “And there goes a few billion people! And a lot of useful land. But don’t worry, it’ll recover in, oh, a few thousand years. Theo assures me that we’ll still be around for that!”

“Stiles, this…” The Sheriff sagged out of Connor’s grip as they reached the end of the museum, a large open balcony overlooking the front of the palace, falling forward to grip the door frame. “How could you do all this? It’s, it’s monstrous!”

“I know.” He nodded and then shrugged as he knelt down in front of his father. “I’m a monster. But here’s the interesting part, _Dad,_ no one cares. My chimeras will serve me forever because I demand it. The werewolves have been driven to the brink of extinction, they exist only because I allow it. And the humans that you’re so concerned about, have embraced me as their Emperor, their saviour, their god!” Stiles stood and pulled the man up with him, pushing him towards the railing. “Behold! The cheering crowds.” The noise that had been building up below them sudden erupted into riotous shouting and applause. “They cry my name! They adore me! And I would do it all over, I would bathe in Scott McCall’s blood just to have them kneel! The world has changed, old man, get used to it, or face the Emperor’s fury!”

 

Stiles blinked, the daydream fading, his eyes refocusing on the city beneath him. _Old man? Yeah, a bit much, Stiles. I’m sure Connor did a better job at convincing him._ He turned as footsteps reached him, forcing himself to smile when his purple gaze met his father’s eyes. “Dad, hey.”

“Alright, Stiles, I’ll admit I wasn’t sure what you were talking about earlier, but I’m actually pretty impressed.” The Sheriff beamed at him. “Connor here has been filling me in on everything I’ve missed. It’s amazing what you’ve managed to achieve.”

“It is?” He replied slowly, looking at the Guardian Prime questioningly.

“Yes, I mean, I wasn’t expecting it to be an actual, globe-spanning Empire, but uh, bloodless victories, clean coups, the werewolves and other rebel forces being allowed to live in camps in far reaches of the Empire,” His father nodded. “Considering what happened in Beacon Hills-”

“It wasn’t quite as peaceful as all that.” Stiles cut in icily. _Fuck, Connor, candy-coat the history lesson much?_ “We certainly had some bloody battles and difficult campaigns, but I suppose we have achieved a lot in a short space of time.”

“Ah, I see.” The Sheriff looked back at Connor and then at Stiles. “Son, a word? Alone?”

“It’s fine.” Stiles nodded and guided his father across the hallway towards another window, looking out at the northern ramparts. He took a deep breath, but could only smell a mix of pride and interest. “What is it, Dad?”

“I figured that Connor probably glossed over it a bit, there’s never a war that sanitized, but still the way you and Theo were behaving, with the Beast and then the chimeras, and all the death, I would have expected a much grimmer tale.” He looked into Stiles’ purple gaze. “Is Theo still around?”

“Yeah.” Stiles replied with a sigh. “We’re still together.”

“Oh.”

“What?”

“Well, it’s, it’s probably nothing,” The Sheriff shrugged. “It’s just the way Connor speaks about you, I thought maybe-”

“That I’d be in a relationship with a chimera that won’t even say my name?” Stiles smirked, looking over his shoulder at where the Guardian Prime was waiting for them. “I’m guessing he referred to me as ‘Master’ or ‘Emperor’ the entire time?”

“Pretty much, he also called you a god.” The Sheriff smirked, and Stiles laughed with him. “I thought maybe it was a compliment!”

“Haha, yeah.” Stiles’ expression returned to seriousness after the momentary levity passed, and he looked at Connor again. “Scott’s dead.”

“What?”

“I killed him.” Stiles flicked his eyes towards his father’s horrified stare. “Well, Theo actually killed him, took his power, but my claws were in there too.”

“Fuck!” He looked around, fury and shock streaming off his scent. “Stiles, how could you do that to your best-”

“He was in my way, I felt I had no choice, that I had to remove him and the others.”

“Others…?”

“I think you know what I mean.” Stiles replied, adding cryptically. “Not all of them, some still serve, and yet others will serve in the future.”

“This is…how…I…” His father struggled with words as his son continued to regard him with cold eyes. “Stiles.”

“I know what it is, I was there. There are times when I regret it, of course, but for all my power I can’t turn back the clock.” The Emperor sighed and nodded at Connor again. “He is a chimera; a werewolf with one of the True Alpha’s claws used as the base, so he has Scott’s claws. But he’s more than just some copy. Connor is greater!”

“So, you do have feelings for him.” The Sheriff’s pulse relaxed as they moved back to safer topics and Stiles nodded.

“My _perfect_ chimera.” The Emperor tore his eyes away from Connor’s gaze, as he whispered the words. “But I won’t do anything about it, I have Theo and…Corey.”

“Huh.”

“What?” Stiles glared at him, but held up a hand to cut off his father’s reply as thunder rumbled ominously in the distance. “We’ll have to continue this discussion another time, I’ll have a chimera take you to your room.” The Emperor brushed past him, gesturing for Connor to follow him, ignoring his Dad’s lingering stares. “C’mon, we’re running out of time, we need to get to the throne.”

“As You command, Emperor.”

 

Garrett looked up as the storm roared across the skies, a long black train of cloud filling the western horizon, charging towards the Emperor’s palace. He smiled and turned around to regard the group of Ghost Riders in front of him. “Finally, you are all under my control!” Garrett’s eyes glowed green and he cracked the Ghost Rider’s whip, lightning sparking into the ground where the tip of the whip hit. “You know what you must do! Bring me the Emperor! And Theo, and all his little pets! There are six of you, but a thousand of them. I’m confident you can achieve victory.” 

Garrett walked away from the Riders, back towards the middle of the desert, hundreds of miles from where he had met Corey the day before. There was nothing but sand all around him and the Löwenmensch smiled grimly. “You will win, because nothing has ever stopped you before!” The storm rumbled overhead, and lightning zapped down in six successive strikes, pulling the Ghost Riders upwards into the swirling maelstrom. Once they were gone, Garrett spread his arms wide, enjoying the strong winds buffeting his body. “At least until now, the Emperor is no fool, he has defenses, let’s see what they are…”

 

Corey leaned on the broad stone crenellations of the ramparts, looking moodily out at the approaching storm. Part of him knew what it meant, since Garrett had explained to him what would happen, but another part just wanted to blame it all on bad weather. “But that’s not true.” Corey muttered, shaking his head. “I should’ve told Theo-”

“Tell me what?” The First Chimera appeared from behind, and leant on the battlements next to him. “Corey? What’s wrong, you smell, and look, really sad.”

“Yeah.”

“That asset didn’t work out, did it?” Theo nudged him gently until the younger chimera turned and looked at him. 

“Err, no.” He frowned and then took a deep breath, “Theo…that wasn’t the truth.”

“Yeah, I figured that much out for myself.”

“What? How?”

“Don’t look so upset, Corey, although you do look really cute right now,” Theo laughed and patted his cheek fondly. “But I’m an excellent liar, and you didn’t really lie to me, just let me think what I wanted to. And that was fine, at least until the pilot told Stiles everything.”

“Uh…” He looked around nervously, but Theo appeared to be alone, no sign of the Imperial Guardians. “You’re not taking me away?”

“That depends on what you’re about to tell me.” The First Chimera looked at him sternly, all trace of warmth vanishing from his expression as his claws flicked out. “Corey?”

 _Don’t go invisible! Don’t go invisible! Don’t go invisible!_ Corey thought furiously to himself, resisting the urge to just disappear and flee. _That will look really guilty…which might actually be the point. Fuck._ “I didn’t do anything wrong, Theo.”

“You met Garrett though, didn’t you?”

“He wanted me to join him.” Corey nodded.

“As what?” Theo pressed, “His lover? His partner? His rebel in crime?”

“All of the above?” The younger chimera gestured helplessly. “He asked for a decision that I wouldn’t give. I don’t want to surrender everything I have here, I don’t want to give you and Stiles up. I mean, I still love Garrett, and I desperately wanted him to come back with me, give Stiles what he wanted.”

“What he wanted?” Theo repeated, glancing up as black storm clouds gathered above the ziggurat behind them. He looked back at Corey, seeing the chimera wince, his pulse racing. “Corey, has Garrett found the Ghost Riders? Is he planning to use them against us?!”

 

Stiles glanced at Connor from his position on the throne as thunder rolled loudly overhead. “It’s almost time.”

“I stand ready, Emperor.” The Guardian Prime muttered in reply, eyes skipping over the supplicant at the foot of the dais. “Let them come.”

 _My thoughts exactly. The lore was sketchy on appearance, saying they change every few centuries based on their location. Hmm._ He smiled at the man speaking in front of him, some longwinded tale about his son being murdered by a chimera in the slums to the south of the capital. Stiles’ eyes flicked upwards when there was a loud bang, lightning crackling along his fingers in sympathy. He sat up straighter and broke across the man’s rambling. “Thank you, Mr…, eh, well, go to Commander Parrish and he’ll investigate your claim.” 

“Thank you, o great Emperor, surely the-” His words were cut off as he vanished in a puff of green smoke. Silence fell across the hall for a moment, the Ghost Rider striding forward, spurs clicking and dusty leather shifting to one side as it pulled out a long-barrelled revolver to point at the Emperor. Then the screaming began in earnest.

Stiles remained sitting calmly on his throne as more Ghost Riders zapped down in front of the steps leading up to him. He smiled and glanced at Connor, ignoring the humans fleeing behind the monsters, braziers falling over, hot coals crashing onto the marble floor, smoke billowing up towards the roof. _Wait for it, wait, wait, almost…now!_ Stiles clenched his hand into a fist and smashed the arm of his throne, revealing a hidden button. He quickly pressed it, grinning triumphantly as the trap was sprung. _Sorry, Connor, but you’re not hearing anything right now._ His eyes blazed and he stuffed his fingers into his ears to block out the horrifying intensity of the Banshee screams that blasted from concealed speakers in front of the throne. The Ghost Riders froze, staggering backwards as the dirge continued on, the very air in front of Stiles was vibrating and his eyes watered as fragments of the weaponized scream made it past his fingers. 

After a minute of constant noise, the speakers fell silent and Stiles jumped up, restoring Connor’s hearing. Together, the chimeras charged down the steps of the dais and smashed into the dazed Ghost Riders. “Rawr!” Black blood coursed down the monsters' faces and Stiles quickly dispatched one of the Riders with a ruthless slash across its throat, while Connor simply grabbed two and broke their necks, two more keeling over, blood pouring from every orifice. As they turned on the final Ghost Rider it seemed to have recovered and tried to snap its whip.

“No!” Connor dived in front of the Emperor, the grey box on his arm emitting a short, sharp shriek and a bubble of energy erupted in front of him, deflecting the whip. But before he could retaliate, there was a flash of lightning and the Ghost Rider vanished. “Gah!”

“It’s alright.” Stiles touched his shoulder, grinning even as alarm bells started ringing shrilly across the palace, thick metal security gates slamming down over the exits. “Lockdown.”

“Do you think Garrett will be here? Rawr!” The Guardian Prime whirled around as the sound of footsteps reached him, but it was only Theo and Corey.

“Stiles!”

“Ah, just in time.” He smiled coolly at Corey, and then glanced at Connor. “No, I don’t think Garrett would be foolish enough to come here himself.”

Corey was staring at the dead Ghost Riders, lying in a pile of their brackish blood at the bottom of the stairs. The chimera tore his eyes away to look at Stiles. “I swear, I didn’t-”

“Stop lying to me, Corey.” The Alpha Chimera looked at him, purple eyes flaring, and lightning rippled across his torso. “You had all day to tell us that Garrett had taken control of the Ghost Riders, that he planned to attack me, that he was going to use you to get close enough to me and Theo, and steal the Empire for himself.”

“Stiles-”

“But you didn’t.” The Emperor talked right over him, nodding at the two Guardians emerging from the shadows behind Theo and Corey. “I thought we could trust you.”

“You can trust me!” Corey shouted, pleading in his voice. He shrugged off the hands reaching for him, and moved forward. “Garrett’s not here! You know that, Stiles. I followed your instructions just like you said to!”

Stiles grinned suddenly, even as Theo and Connor stared at him. “Yes, you did, and you did it perfectly, Corey!” Their eyes connected, and his mind flashed back to the previous morning…

_“Corey?” The Emperor reached out and caught him before the chimera could make it to the helipad, cloaking them at once. “Going somewhere?”_

_“Err, yeah, I have…”_

_“I might not have many Watchers left, but I have enough to tell me when one of my favorite chimeras isn’t going to the meeting he said he was.” Stiles grinned at him, adding. “And surely the Minister for Chimera Intelligence knows that nothing is really encrypted on our network, certainly not from me.”_

_“Shit. But it’s not what it looks like.” Corey stared at him. “Garrett wants to meet.”_

_“He’s found the Ghost Riders at last.” Stiles whispered. “I have a task for you, it will be very dangerous. You will need to be careful if we are to succeed.”_

_“Command me, Alpha.”_

 

Theo was glaring at him. “What the hell, Stiles? Why didn’t you tell me? What was the point of everything that me and Connor did today? The interrogation, following Corey, threatening his life?”

“Theater!” The Emperor smirked at them, throwing his arms wide open. “Garrett is smart, and I’m betting that he has assets of his own, spies here in the Imperial Palace. They’re not chimeras though, humans maybe, or some of the remaining supernaturals in the capital. I believed that they kept an eye on Corey, watching his every move. After all, do we really notice the hundreds of human servants who prepare our meals and look after our every need? No.”

“And this?” Theo gestured at the pile of dead Ghost Riders as they moved back into the center of the hall. “You have something else you want to clue me in on?”

“It’s a weapon.” Connor answered for the Emperor, earning him a grateful smile. “Harnessing the power of Banshee screams to confuse and ultimately kill the Ghost Riders.”

“Their one true weakness.” Stiles nodded, spreading his hands. “You’ll all get a device that will protect you from their bullets and whips. The rest…well, we’re still working on that part.”

“The Overmind research…” Theo nodded, as it all fit into place. “Secrets on secrets, Stiles. You know I hate being lied to!”

“It was necessary; control of information, Theo.” Stiles shrugged. “You all played your parts so well, and now, finally, we have sight of our enemy. Corey managed to place a tracker on Garrett; bio-mechanical, he’ll never notice. And we’ve just completed our first live weapons test! Did you never wonder what happened to all those Banshees? Why they kept being transferred from the Rhino’s Horn when they seemed so close to death? Don’t be angry with me, Theo, please.”

“I’m not.” The chimera shook his head, looking at his boyfriend. “I’m just…surprised; you really are a master manipulator.”

“Well, don’t hand out the congratulations cards just yet,” Stiles grimaced, looking at the Ghost Riders. “Garrett will still cause havoc in the Empire, and we’re not risking attacking him until I’m certain that we can hurt him.” _And steal his power; take the Ghost Riders for myself, and secure my dominion over this Earth for all time!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of twists and turns in this one, huh?! I hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Secrets in the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight delay in posting this chapter, sorry about that. 
> 
> This chapter contains some disturbing imagery in the form of Theo performing autopsies on Ghost Riders!

The storm clouds were constant now, and as Garrett looked up into the maelstrom above him, thoughts of his impending victory crossed his mind. Once the Chimera Emperor and his followers were out of picture, the world would his for the taking. A single lightning bolt arced out of the sky, striking the ground at his feet, and in the blink of an eye, a Ghost Rider was standing before him. Garrett frowned, already sensing something was wrong; the creature was hunched over, holster empty, whip frayed, thick streams of blood running down its scarred face. “What happened?” The Löwenmensch demanded.

“Failure.” The Ghost Rider gasped, staggering forward, hand outstretched. “Defenses…the scream…ugh.” It fell to the ground, blood staining the earth around his feet.

“Hmm.” Garrett grunted irritably, turning on his heel as the Ghost Rider stopped moving, succumbing to its wounds. “So, Stiles did manage to gather defenses, but clever enough not to deploy them until I attacked. Well, let’s probe the rest of his defensive line. The Fount of Glory is the second most important city in the Empire, but why? Sure, it’s his hometown, but he doesn’t care about it like that; he even renamed it! Chimera production has been scaled down, when I was leaving I could see the signs that the army had been built, but the flow of resources was maintained, and the secrecy around those labs…Perhaps this is where the weapon was developed?” The Löwenmensch frowned, half-turning to glance at the dead Ghost Rider. “The scream…a Banshee scream? Maybe. Yes, that would align with what I know of their role among the supernatural.” He nodded to himself, a smile returning to Garrett’s handsome face. “But there are only a few Banshees left in the entire Empire, and those that still live are at the Rhino’s Horn.” 

Garrett’s eyes glowed green and he snapped his fingers, calling the Ghost Riders forth. A dozen lightning bolts sparked down from the storm before him. “Very good. Each of you will take ten more and raid random locations in this part of the Empire, take souls, or strike fear into the hearts of our enemy. But leave some alive, so that the Emperor learns about it. For all that Stiles was a monster, he’s become soft, weak, caring. We could have ruled the world together as _gods!_ ” Garrett turned away after the Ghost Riders vanished in clouds of green smoke to carry out his orders. The Löwenmensch continued to speak to himself, talking out loud. “But no, I’m not a chimera, at least, not one he could control. Finding Theo consumed him, but if we had found the Ghost Riders together, if we controlled this endless army as equals…”

He fell silent, staring into the distance as purple clouds marched across the sky and lighting strikes arced all around him. “I would have had Corey and Stiles both. But perhaps it’s not too late, perhaps when he sees how powerful I am, the _Emperor_ will give me the recognition I deserve, and we can be grudging allies once more?”

 

“Take them all to the lower labs, there’s cold storage down there.” Theo directed the chimeras moving the Ghost Riders’ corpses. Stiles had taken Connor and the other Guardians to the Council Chamber, calling for his generals and minsters to attend him. Corey was lingering nearby, but Theo ignored the younger chimera, still angry about their deception. “Keep moving, I need to start the autopsies as soon as possible.” 

“Yes, First Chimera.”

“Corey!” Theo glared as he turned around and collided with him. “Can you just move?”

“Theo, I-”

“I don’t have time.” He replied curtly, “We were just attacked by your boyfriend, remember?”

“He’s not my boyfriend anymore.” Corey reached out to touch his arm, but Theo shrugged him off, and the younger chimera’s face fell. “Please, Theo…”

“What?”

“I was following Stiles’ orders; it had to look convincing.”

“Even in your own apartment? Pft!” Theo gestured for the other chimeras to walk ahead of him with the last of the bodies. “Save it, Corey, I actually have something to do, and so do you, get outta here.” He didn’t look back, smelling Corey’s upset running through his scent, but Theo’s own anger drowned it out. _Secrets and secrets and secrets! I know Stiles isn’t telling me everything about the weapons, or the Overmind research, or whatever his real plans for Garrett are. He’s always so calm about everything, as though it’s playing into his grand strategy. Or maybe he just doesn’t want to show his emotions to me anymore? And now he’s dragged Corey into it. He’s as much my chimera as he is Stiles’!_ The First Chimera shook his head, stepping into the elevator alongside the chimeras and dead Ghost Riders.

“They sure stink!”

“Quiet!” Theo snapped, cutting across the jovial tone. “Has the team been gathered?”

“Yes, First Chimera, they’re waiting for you.”

“Good.” He nodded, falling silent again as they were whisked deep into the bowels of the palace. The doors opened with a chime and Theo walked slowly out, shivering in the cold air of the morgue. The other chimeras rushed ahead of him with the Ghost Rider corpses, while he glanced into the rooms lining the sides of the hallway. He paused, flashes of memories sparking in the recesses of his mind; the Dread Doctors and their many failures, the collecting of essence and harvesting of the fallen chimeras, the feel of leather against his skin when he sat into those examination chairs, the three masked Doctors crowding into the space above him…

“First Chimera?”

It was the scientist from before, _Helen_ his brain supplied. “Ah, yes,” Theo nodded. “What is it?”

“We’re ready to begin.”

“Excellent.” The chimera grinned and let his eyes glow, eagerness suffusing his scent. It had been too long since he had indulged in his true passion. “Then let’s get started, I’m sure they have much to teach us.”

 

Theo nodded as they finished removing the Ghost Rider’s clothing, handing the pieces to other chimeras, laying them carefully out on examination tables nearby. He frowned, gloved fingers tracing the long scars that covered the entirety of the creature’s body. “Well, that’s odd.” Theo remarked drily, his hand stilling as he reached the crotch. “No reproductive organs at all. They really are monsters, or at least, turned into them. Are you recording?”

“Yes, First Chimera.” Helen nodded, checking the video camera and audio levels. “Everything is working perfectly.”

“Good, it’ll be so much easier to show, rather than just tell.” Theo murmured to himself, tilting his head as he stared into the dark pits where the eyes should be, deeper scarring around the sockets. “This individual was the first to be hit with the Banshee Scream weapon, the effects appear to be limited to the upper body and cranial region, with significant exsanguination from all orifices, especially the ears, nose, and where the mouth should be. On the Ghost Riders, the oral cavity appears to be shut, as though sown or otherwise closed. Scalpel.” 

“First Chimera.”

Theo held his hand out expectantly, not taking his eyes from the ruined face in front of him. When he felt the object placed in his palm, he raised the blade and cut carefully through the thick lines of raised scar tissue. Shining a light into the opening, the chimera frowned. “Curious, there is a mouth here, though the throat is sealed, so talking cannot happen through ordinary means. Let’s open the neck next and see if the vocal cords are intact, maybe it communicates on a higher or lower spectrum than we can hear.”

Theo worked quickly, nodding and talking to himself as they dissected the Ghost Rider’s body, carving through its corded skin and dense muscles. Having peeled away the musculature from the skull, he pulled the face back with ease, ignoring the disgusted noises around him. “Let’s crack that brain pan, and see if we can’t find the pineal gland. The Emperor said that Garrett consumed the glands of ever increasingly powerful creatures; humans, werewolves, and who knows what else. I want to see if there’s something special about it.” Theo nodded, stepping away as the bone saw whirred up to speed, speaking directly at the camera. “Initial findings appear to confirm anecdotal evidence that Ghost Riders are not particularly tough creatures. I’m speculating that they utilize their whips and firearms to maintain attacks from afar, and control the flow of battle. I’m sure the Generals will have a strategy to close the distance, but without use of the Banshee Scream weapon, we’re going to have a hard time getting close enough to damage them. Furthermore-”

“You need to see this!” Helen’s voice bordered on excitement and Theo turned back to her.

“What is…” The words died on his lips as he stared at the blackened, ruined mass of brain matter that had exploded from the Ghost Rider’s head when the skull was removed. “Swelling?”

“More than I’ve ever seen.” She nodded, pointing at something beyond his sight. “But look at this, it almost looks like a thunderbolt.”

“They ride the lightning.” Theo whispered, moving around to look at where her finger was pointing. “Fascinating. We should determine if they all have this mark. It’s located at the very top of the brain, the highest point inside the body, and ideal for traversing the lightning bolts. Turn the head slightly, Connor broke this one’s neck, so be gentle…ah, yes. Tongs?” He waited until the implement was in his hands, just like before, and pushed into the Ghost Rider’s brain where Helen had cut in, gripping the pineal gland and pulling it out. “Wow, it’s big!”

“Bigger than it should be.” She frowned, glancing at him as Theo dropped it in an emesis basin. “Were you expecting this?”

“Not exactly, but I bet the Emperor knows more.” Theo muttered, gesturing towards the chest. “Let’s keep going, see what other mysteries are buried within.”

 

Stiles grunted his thanks as the doors to the Council Chamber were pulled open for him and he swept out of the room, flanked by the Police Commanders, Parrish and Strauss. He caught Connor’s eye just before the Guardian Prime took the right turn away from him, heading towards the city, Greenberg pushing past him to return to his office. _Damage control, Greenberg called it. “We need damage control!” I need everyone to do their jobs regardless of who or what is facing us. But he’ll spin it, like he always does. And the citizens will remain calm, and everything will be alright. On the surface, at least. Connor will take care of the rest…_ Stiles gestured for the two Commanders to follow him away from prying ears, exiting onto a wide, semi-circular balcony on the western side of the ziggurat, the nearby Pacific Ocean gleaming in the moonlight, skies having cleared since the attack. He walked over to the edge of the stone balustrade, and smiled slightly, gazing out at the silver-crested waves. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” The Emperor murmured.

Parrish and Strauss looked at each other, but nodded. “Yes, it is.”

“And now Garrett would see this all cast into ruin.” Stiles glanced at each of them as they stood beside him. “I know we ran through all our options in the War Council, and our armies are mobilizing again, but what I saw in the throne room has me concerned. That man was disappeared right in front of my eyes. I’ve read about their abilities, of course, but to see it happen?”

“We have defenses in place though, right, Emperor?”

“That’s correct, Strauss, however, they are only effective around the palace and are less effective the further out from the central hub you go.” Stiles caught his frown, and added. “The throne room, that is where the strongest Banshee Scream weapons are located. The personal defense devices you’ve been issued with offer limited protection; a few dozen uses.”

“What about everyone else, Emperor?” Parrish leant on the edge of the handrail, brows furrowed in concern. “The ordinary people?”

“I know.” Stiles replied tightly. “The best way to protect them is to find Garrett and take him out, bring the Ghost Riders to heel. But that will take time, he knows now that we have teeth-a Ghost Rider got away.”

“Damn it!”

“So, he won’t attack us again, here, for now, but other locations are more vulnerable.” The Emperor looked at the rolling waves for a moment, letting the silence hang among them. “More chimeras are being deployed to every district across the city, individual Archons are making their own arrangements, so if the Riders return, at least we’ll have a chance to fight them off.”

“Yes, Emperor.” Parrish nodded, his fingers tapping a nervous beat on the stone. “We’ll keep everything calm, the daily message should reassure anyone worried, and we can hold drills to keep them distracted if need be.”

“It won’t be needed.” Stiles shook his head. “The Guardian Prime and the Faithful will provide distraction enough. Just remain vigilant, and show no mercy when confronted by our enemy. It is our duty to protect those who live in our Empire.” The Emperor turned and nodded at them both. “It has taken over two years of war and death and blood to get to this point, I am not about to surrender everything to a tyrant who cares only about himself and his power. I have a _vision_ for this world! My world!”

 

“Parrish, wait a moment.” Stiles called out, dismissing Strauss with a wave when the chimera glanced back at him. “I need to talk to you.”

“I am yours to command, Emperor.” He replied dutifully as they returned to stand on the edge of the balcony. 

“How are you? More importantly, how is Cerberus?”

“Restrained as always.” The Commander unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, showing him the inhibitors, the gems glowing dully in the center of each band of metal. “The new devices have helped me considerably.”

“Can you still access Cerberus’ power?” Stiles asked, circling around the muscular man slowly, a hand stretched out to trace across the warm flesh. “Hmm?”

“I can, some fire, enough to fight with.”

“Good.” Stiles stopped touching him and met Parrish’s eyes. “There are tests we need to perform; I want to see if the Ghost Riders’ weapons can penetrate your fire. If not, we might have an advantage when they come for our people.”

“Do you know what they do with their captives, Emperor?” Parrish asked, draping his shirt over the handrail, the cool breeze pleasant on his skin. “Are they making more Ghost Riders?”

“It stands to reason, and Garrett certainly believes it to be the case, based on what he told Corey.” Stiles nodded, changing the subject. “Are you happy, given the circumstances, of course?”

“As happy as can be expected, Emperor.” He replied honestly. “I like my job, I can help people just like in Beacon Hills, but now there are no supernatural secrets, if we need resources, we can get them. We’re forging a better world, our enemies don’t know that yet, it’s why they still fight us.”

“Yes, it is.” Stiles grinned at him. “Give me twenty years of peace and no one will ever want things to go back to the way they were!”

“I do have one big concern, Emperor, other than the Ghost Riders, I mean.” The Hellhound hesitated until Stiles nodded silently. “The restrictions placed on justice, the breeding licences, the slow genocide of humans-”

“Genocide is a strong word.” Stiles broke in, shaking his head. “We are making them better, we are making them _us!_ ”

“Of course, Emperor, I didn’t mean to question your policies,” Parrish responded quickly. “I only meant to warn you that there is potential for further rebellion.”

“I see.” He glanced at the ocean, brows pulled together. “We are in the middle of a crisis right now, but don’t worry, I’ll address your concerns once Garrett has been taken care of. For now, continue to execute the office you have been given with the same level of professionalism and honor as you have done so far, and we will find some way to better the lot of the humans.” Stiles smiled at him, the warmth never reaching his eyes, blazing brightly with purple fire. “Actually Parrish, before you go, there is something you should know: my father is awake.”

“What?”

“Yes, I had him revived, I thought I was about to embark on a glorious journey of rebuilding the Empire, and show him the benefits of my ascension to Chimera Emperor.” Stiles turned away from the view, heading back into the palace. He stifled a yawn, adding, “You should visit him, lift his mood a little.”

“I’d like that.” The Commander nodded eagerly. “When?”

“Tomorrow some time, ask one of the Guardians to take you, I’m going to bed shortly.” 

“Yes, Emperor.” Parrish smiled at him. “I have so much to tell him!”

“I imagine so.” Stiles stopped at the entrance to the palace interior. “Parrish, I’m thinking of assigning him to one of the sanctuary towns in the Rockies, somewhere safe, secure. He can continue to be Sheriff, help his fellow loyalist humans, and not have to face the, um, choices I have made every day.”

“That sounds like a great idea, Emperor.”

“Thank you.” Stiles inclined his head slightly as Parrish bowed deeply, the Hellhound backing away before turning and heading towards the front exit. _Guardians, with me!_

 

Stiles pulled back the covers of his bed, lifting Growler out from where the puppy had climbed inside, and curled into a circle on Corey’s side of the bed. He smiled as the dog glared at him, but Growler fell back to sleep almost immediately after Stiles placed him inside his basket. The lights were already dimmed, and he slipped between the covers, lying back against the pillows and letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. There were three Guardians inside the apartment, and another eight in the hallway outside, but Stiles was able to block them from his thoughts, instead enjoying the fact that he was, mostly, alone. “First time in weeks. Theo’s in the labs, Corey is…huh, I don’t remember seeing him after the meeting. I’m sure he’ll turn up.” He rolled onto his side and pulled the pillows down to a more comfortable angle.

Stiles had just begun to drift off to sleep when his ears picked up a soft sound nearby, bare feet on the carpet of the bedroom. He turned over and caught Corey just as the younger chimera had pulled off his t-shirt. “What are you doing?”

“Oh!” He started, dropping his clothes. “Sorry, Stiles, I thought you were asleep.”

“Guardians let you in?”

“Yeah, of course.” Corey finished stripping out of his trousers and climbed into the bed. “They’re on high alert.”

“Someone tried to kill me and Connor this evening,” Stiles muttered, moving closer to him. “Did you forget?”

“No.” Corey flushed, avoiding Stiles’ eyes. “I just, Theo won’t talk to me.”

“Ah.”

“Why’s he so angry with me?” Corey touched Stiles’ arms and turned around to let him be the big spoon. “Did he think I was really going to betray you?”

“He’s mad at me more than he is at you, Corey.” Stiles kissed the back of his neck softly. “Don’t worry about it. Theo is…well, he’s afraid he’s losing power. I have the army I need, we can make mundane chimeras until the end of time. He thinks I don’t _need_ him anymore.”

“Why would he think that?”

“I’ve kept secrets from him.” The Alpha Chimera shrugged as Corey snuggled deeper into his hug. “But I’ve secrets from everyone, it’s how it has to be.”

“So, how do we help him?” Corey gripped Stiles’ arms, running his fingers over the warm skin. “There has to be something we can do!”

“Haha,” He laughed softly, “That’s why I love you, Corey!”

“Huh?”

“Theo is angry with you and you still want to help _him_ feel better!” Stiles sighed, and Corey squirmed as the air tickled the back of his neck. “He just has to wait, to be patient, I am working on bringing a plan to fruition that will end all opposition to our rule, and keep Theo in chimera production for years to come. It will not be without significant costs, before and after realization, but so are all great endeavours!” 

“Mmh, sounds good.” Corey mumbled, eyes drooping as he lost himself in Stiles’ strong embrace.

“Hehe,” Stiles chuckled. “I guess we’ll talk more in the morning, I love you, Corey.”

“Love you too.” He whispered, feeling Stiles lean in and kiss his cheek, before the chimera drifted off completely.

 

“How many lost?” The Emperor asked, reclining on the throne as he picked through the offered bowl of berries. 

“Less than a hundred, Emperor.” The winged chimera replied from his position below the dais, kneeling, his head close to the floor. “They came without warning, lightning striking the earth, and then suddenly they were among us.”

Connor glanced at his master and then at the chimera prostrated beneath them. “We’re receiving similar reports all across the Empire; the Ghost Riders appear to be striking at random and disappearing our citizens.”

“How many chimeras have been taken?” The Emperor asked dispassionately. 

“Twelve, maybe fifteen, there was a patrol near our position that hadn’t reported back in by the time I left for the capital. We did inflict some damage on them, though. The Elementals were able to hit before the Ghost Riders could strike with the whips or guns.”

“Yes,” Connor nodded. “That measures up with the preliminary results of the First Chimera’s research into the Ghost Rider bodies we’ve recovered. Ranged attacks are most effective when there is no way to counter their abilities to make us disappear. But Banshee Scream weapons and close range will be the key to defeating the Ghost Riders. Emperor, do You want me to lead a strike force and see if we can catch up to them? Perhaps retrieve-”

“No, Connor.” The Emperor shook his head. “You will remain here. I still have a task for you to complete.”

“As You command, Emperor.”

 

“Hey Nick!” Jason grinned at him, sliding up to him at the bar, while his twin Josh sandwiched the Legendary chimera on his other side.

“Hi, Nick.”

“Um, hey guys.”

“So…” Jason’s grin got bigger as Nick called the bartender over and ordered them drinks. “Aww, thanks!”

“What do you guys want?” Nick smirked as he sniffed the air. “Other than _that,_ of course?”

“Well, that’s kind why we’re here,” Josh started after his brother stared silently at him, urging him to speak first. “My bro was telling me that you have an interest in our merged form? In particular, performing a certain activity with us in the merged form?”

“Um.” Nick flushed, glancing from one twin to the other. “Maybe.”

“Yeah, well, I want to do it.” Jason nodded enthusiastically. “But Josh isn’t as convinced.”

“And you want me to convince him?”

“Uh, kinda,” Josh shrugged, sipping on his drink before he pulled a face. “Ugh, what is this?”

“Soda and lemon.” Nick sniggered, “It’s like ten am, you thought I was gonna allow you two to get wasted before midday?”

“Yeah, yeah, ok.” He muttered, taking another mouthful as Jason laughed at him. “Anyway, I was thinking that I’d be ok with you and me and Jason having some fun together in our merged form, if you helped us find someone.”

“Who?”

“Her name’s Lydia,” Jason whispered quietly. “Lydia Martin. Imperial prisoner, held in the Rhino’s Horn.”

“That could be difficult.” Nick rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Anything to do with that facility is classified and kept on secure servers protected by Chimera Intelligence.”

“I don’t need a direct interface point,” Josh gestured with his straw. “Just get me onto the network; as a Legendary chimera, you’re going to have higher access.”

“How do you know?”

“I overheard Philip bragging about it to Liam yesterday, trying to impress his werewolves with how important he is.” The chimera shrugged. “C’mon, Nick, it’s just one little password and then you get _all of this!_ ” He gestured expansively at his torso and crotch.

“I’m not sure.” Nick chewed his lip until Jason kissed his cheek, whispering into his ear.

“You remember how big I was from the victory party night?” He grinned. “Double it, and you’re getting close to our merged form!”

“Woah.” Nick’s eyes bulged, and he nodded quickly. “Ok, ok, I think I can get you guys onto the network, you just need to come back to my place, we can use my desktop.”

“Great!” Jason grinned at his brother. “See? I told you he wants us bad!

 

Corey ducked around the large pillars that dominated the throne room, the world feeling almost unreal as he skimmed across the floor, cloaked. The humans that had been following him since he returned from meeting Garrett were finally gone, though he expected them to come back as soon as he reappeared. They were just like Stiles had said they would be; nameless, faceless, non-descript servants that scurried around the palace, changing bed clothes, preparing meals, and cleaning the miles of corridors that stretched across the ziggurat. How and why they served Garrett, Corey didn’t know yet, though Stiles had given him authorization to use several of the remaining Watchers to trail them and find out. Corey pushed open the doors to Chimera Intelligence and uncloaked in the middle of the Operations Room, pleased when only a few of the chimeras reacted to his sudden appearance. _Well, at least some things are appearing to become normal._ He accepted the latest threat reports, a much thicker bundle of files than the morning previously and sighed as he flicked through the first pages. “Oh, um, send word to our infiltrators, I need to speak to them. Send the Hunter in first.”

“Yes, Minister.”

Corey yawned and pushed open to door to his office, dropping the bundle on his desk and grabbing the steaming cup of coffee that had been placed there minutes earlier by a reliable chimera. He rubbed his eyes and tapped his password into his computer, idly wondering how Theo was progressing with his investigation of the Ghost Riders. The older chimera hadn’t returned to their apartment at all the night before. Corey looked up when there was a knock at his door, smiling slightly when he saw who it was. “Ah, Nolan, come in, please.”

“What can I do for you, Minister?”

“Sit, I have a task for you.” Corey smiled grimly. “As one of the few Hunters spared after the, hmm, destruction of the other Hunter groups, your service to the Empire has been…inconsistent.”

“I do what you ask me to.” The young man glared at him. “No more, no less. I’m not a monster.”

“That wasn’t a criticism.”

“What do you want?” Nolan frowned as Corey laid out several folders in front of him. “These are targets?”

“Enemies of the Empire.” He nodded. “Here in the palace. I need you to kill them, make their deaths look like accidents.”

“Wouldn’t a chimera be better suited to this job?”

“Sure,” Corey shrugged as Nolan looked through the profiles, clever eyes darting between the pictures and other information. “But as a human, you can move through the servants without raising suspicions. Chimeras, especially chimeras in the capital, tend to be a bit arrogant, hold themselves above everyone else.”

“I’ve noticed.” The Hunter nodded, standing up. “I’ll get it done.”

“As soon as possible.” Corey added, his attention caught by a flashing alert in the center of his computer screen. “You may leave.” He ignored Nolan’s grunt and swivelled his chair around, staring at the screen. _Unauthorized access? Who’s snooping through our files, and what are they looking for? Project LYDIA…Shit!_

 

“Ok, ok, I’m into the main Intelligence directory now,” Josh muttered as Jason lingered over his shoulder. “My crawler is looking for anything tagged with Lydia, huh.”

“What is it?”

“I’ve got a bunch of triple encrypted files, all tagged to Chimera Emperor himself. Ow!” Josh glared at his brother after getting a smack to the head. “What was that for?”

“Are you trying to get us killed? Just find her!” Jason groaned, burying his face in his hands. “This is a terrible idea…”

“Hey,” Josh said sharply. “It’s _your_ idea. You’re the one who wants to make a deal with this Lydia’s Mom, just to get Dad outta there. I don’t exactly want to see him rot, but I’m knee deep in classified files here, and maybe five minutes away from being detected, so make up your damn mind!”

“Ok.” His brother took a deep breath. “Ok, keep going, maybe look for something non-encrypted?”

“I think I found something, there’s this entry for a project in the Rhino’s Horn.” He squinted at the screen. “It’s-” Just as he was about to continue speaking the door to Nick’s room imploded, splinters flying everywhere and Josh leapt away from the computer as Imperial Guardians flooded inside, claws extended and eyes burning with purple fury. “Shit!”

“No, wait!” Jason tackled his brother before he tried to jump out the window and wrestled him to the ground. They were wrenched apart by two of the grim looking chimera bodyguards and held to the floor, hands twisted behind their backs. Nick had been resting on his bed, and was now sitting upright, a Guardian’s razor-sharp claws pressed against his neck. Jason groaned and looked up, seeing the chameleon enter the apartment. “Corey, please-”

“Silence!” The Guardian above him growled, the points of her claws pricking his flesh. 

“What the hell were you guys up to?” Corey asked them, glancing at the computer screen, his scent twisting with surprise. “Well?”

“Nothing!”

“Don’t lie to me, Josh.” Corey nodded once and the Guardian holding the younger chimera down gripped tighter, making him cry out in pain. “I don’t want to hurt you, so tell me why you were trying to access the files on Lydia?!”

“I…”

“Tell me!”

“It’s for our Dad, ok?” Jason called out frantically. “That Administrator, Martin, she, she wanted to know where her daughter was!”

“I see.” Corey fell silent and nodded at the Guardians. “Let them stand.” He watched as the twins stood up and Nick swallowed nervously, lowering his hands. “Why didn’t you just ask me for information, like the last time?”

“We wanted to do this on our own.” Josh said, staring at Corey’s knee instead of looking the older chimera in the eye. “And, she explained that her daughter was a Banshee, so, we figured that maybe you wouldn’t help us.”

“Stupid.” Corey muttered, rubbing a hand through his hair. “Wait outside please.” The Imperial Guardians bowed and released the twins completely, filing out through the broken wreckage of Nick’s front door. Corey took another look at the computer screen, before reaching back and yanking on the cables attaching the monitor to the tower. 

“Oh, man!” Nick groaned, shutting up quickly when the Minister for Chimera Intelligence glanced at him.

“Just be thankful that both the Emperor and the Guardian Prime are too busy with the Ghost Rider threat to deal with you,” Corey warned the sternly, folding his arms across his chest. “They wouldn’t be nearly as nice as I am. You broke into a server you have no clearance for, searching for a name you should not know, and abused privileges granted to you for being among the elite of the Empire. You said this was about your father? Tell me everything.”

“You know that he’s imprisoned for speaking out against the Empire.” Josh started.

“And who put him there?” Jason muttered, rubbing his wrists irritably. His brother shot him a dirty look. “Sorry.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t know they would send him to a camp where he’ll be dead or crazy after a few months!”

“You should’ve talked to me!”

“Enough!” Corey called out, nodding at Nick to separate the two brothers as the air grew chilly and random bursts of wind fluttered through the apartment. “And control yourselves, fighting among chimeras is not permitted, you don’t want me to add another misdemeanour to your growing list, do you?”

“No.” The twins muttered together, eyes downcast.

“Alright.” The older chimera nodded. “So, your father is in jail and I’m guessing that Administrator Martin offered to have him moved to a more, hmm, friendly location? In exchange for contact with her daughter, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Jason nodded. “Um, I know we screwed up big time, Minister-”

“Call me Corey, please.”

“Ok, um, Corey,” He took a breath, glancing at Josh, before continuing to speak. “But we have to do something. Our Dad wasn’t always like he was after the war, and he, uh, he was actually ok when he didn’t drink.”

Corey’s expression softened after hearing Jason’s last words and he nodded. “I understand, I definitely understand. Ok, um, Lydia is a high value asset, one of the Emperor’s personal projects, which means he has something in mind for her, some payoff to a long-term strategy that we can only guess at.”

“What does that mean for us?” Josh asked, exchanging a glance with his brother. “We’re not getting to see her, are we?”

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up.” Corey shook his head. “Now, I’ll see what avenues I can explore safely, without drawing attention. You three, stay here, fix that door, and tell no one about this conversation. Understood?” 

 

Connor stood on the smooth, flat stone of the cathedral’s floor, the vast empty space around him would soon be filled with worshippers and the devoted, all flocking here to hear the word of their beloved God-Emperor. He smiled, looking around at the skeletal walls, only the barest shapes of the cathedral had been constructed. “But those with faith work quickly.” Connor whispered, turning back towards the large group of chimeras, werewolves, and humans gathered before him. The Guardian Prime smiled, raising his hands to begin his sermon. “Glory to the Chimera Emperor!”

“Glory!”

The thunderous response made him smile even wider. “Brothers and sisters; chimera, werewolf, and human alike, I welcome you to our future home: the seat of the Church of the Emperor in Ascendence! I know, I know, it’s not much to look at now.” He spread his hands wide. “But only a few short days ago, this was nothing but rubble and dust. See what we can accomplish when we work together, when we put the ideals of strength and unity into practice and unite as one to revere and glorify He who created us, strengthened us, and fashioned us into greatest civilisation that has ever existed!”

Connor waited for the cheering to die down, continuing to smile. “But there is one out there who seeks the destruction of everything we hold dear. Not only would he shatter our divine unity and make us fight each other as we have in the past, but this Löwenmensch, this… _usurper_ would dare to claim the seat of the Emperor Himself! He is not worthy! There is no one more worthy than He who sits upon it now!” The Guardian Prime snarled, his eyes blazing with purple fire, fangs sliding forth, the actions matched by the chimeras and werewolves. “We must strike before he has the chance to establish a foothold. And this does not mean merely defending our glorious Emperor from direct attack, but also from insidious rumor and misinformation. Will we allow this to happen?”

“No!”

“Will we cower in the face of his attack?”

“No!”

“Will we charge out there and _rip_ his Ghost Riders to shreds?!” Connor roared the final question, holding up his serrated claws before the frenzied crowd. “For the glory of the Chimera Emperor!”

“Glory!”

“Glory!” He screamed, grinning madly as they echoed him, werewolves howling and humans cheering, as winged chimeras leapt up and started flying towards the city. “Go forth, brothers and sisters of the faith! Let the Chimera Emperor’s strength fill you! Let His wrath drive you onwards! To Victory! To Glory! FOR THE EMPIRE!!”

 

“Now _that_ was impressive.”

Connor turned as his master emerged from thin air behind him, they were alone in the cathedral, the feverish zealots having left moments ago. His chest heaving, the Guardian Prime knelt before the Emperor. “Thank You, my master, I live to serve Your divine will.”

“Then rise.” The Emperor touched his hair briefly and gestured for him to follow. “I see that the Faithful are ever growing.”

“As word spreads, ever more join our righteous cause, Alpha.”

“Yes, your oratory is beyond inspiring.” The Emperor paused, deep into the cathedral. “But there are other matters to discuss that only you and I know about.”

“The researchers at the Occulus are close, my master.” Connor turned to look at him. “Give them more time and we will soon have the secret to ensuring Your dominion over all life on this planet. There will be no one left who will dare challenge the might of the Chimera Empire!”

“You always know how to cheer me up, Connor.” The Alpha Chimera grinned, nodding. “It will be glorious, won’t it?”

“Yes, master.” He paused, looking up to meet the Emperor’s gaze. “Is there something wrong, Alpha?”

“Corey’s upset.” The Emperor looked him in the eye, one hand reaching out to grasp him by the shoulder. “You’re not talking to him? You’re angry? But I bet you’re angry with me as well, right?”

“The pilot…” Connor paused, but his master nodded encouragingly at him. “He was innocent, just going along with Corey’s orders, Your orders. He didn’t have to die.”

“No, he didn’t. But it was necessary.”

“I’m not questioning-”

“I know.” The Emperor cut across him, squeezing the Guardian Prime’s shoulder slightly, hand drifting closer to caress his neck. “You never question my orders, Connor, you never go around me. It’s why I trusted you alone with the focus of our Overmind research. And you’re not seeking power for yourself, like Theo is.”

“We will find it, Alpha, I know we will.”

“Yes.” His master nodded, releasing him and starting back towards the entrance. “But first, we need to keep the focus on Garrett and his Ghost Riders, knowing where to look will not help me if I have no throne to sit on.”

 

“And that’s the last one complete.” Theo stripped off his gloves, covered in gore and the thick, viscous goo that was Ghost Rider blood. He nodded at the team of weary chimeras, dismissing them. “Well done everyone, we have learned much about the Ghost Riders, I’m sure the Emperor will be pleased.” _Enough to share his super-secret plans? Maybe._ Theo stopped in the middle of the hallway, walking towards the elevator, his nostrils flaring. “Corey.” He called out, folding his arms. “I know you’re here, come out.” The air in front of him bulged for a moment, before it returned to normal, and the younger chimera was looking at him mournfully. 

“Hi.”

“Why were you hiding?”

“I was waiting for everyone else to leave.” Corey said, moving forward. “I need to talk to you alone.”

“Then talk.” Theo replied bluntly, turning back towards the morgue. _I don’t want to speak to you, and you hate this part of the chimera process. We haven’t even cleaned up!_

“It’s about earlier, and last night.” Corey hurried after him, lingering in the doorway as he took in the sight of bloody rags and bits of Ghost Rider strewn across the tables and counters. “Um…”

“Come on, Corey, I don’t have all day.”

“I…” He paused again and glared at Theo. “Fine, you don’t wanna talk to me, just say it! Don’t be a coward!”

“What?” Theo snarled, eyes flaring red. “I’m not the one who always hides from his problems!” Corey vanished with a hurt expression, and the older chimera laughed unpleasantly. “Yeah, yeah, off ya go! Cry-baby!” He snorted angrily, staring at the blood-stained floor as he heard the elevator chime at the end of the hallway. _Corey’s face…_ “Damn it.” Theo pulled off his bloodied apron and left the mortuary behind, Corey’s scent was laced with hurt and stress, an easy trail for the older chimera to follow, leading somewhat predictably to Stiles’ apartment. He nodded at the Guardians flanking the entrance, pushing into the living room, eyes scanning the room, and smirked when he saw the open door to the roof garden. “There you are.”

Corey looked over his shoulder, Growler squirming in his lap, as the younger chimera hugged his puppy to his chest. “Theo.”

“Ok, so, maybe that was a bit mean.”

“You suck at apologies.” Corey muttered, stroking Growler’s head, the puppy chewing on the shoulder of his sweatshirt. “What are you even doing here? You made it clear that you don’t want to talk.”

“But we have to.” Theo walked forward, sitting cross-legged on the grass next to him. He reached out a hand to the dog and Growler sniffed it suspiciously, before sneezing on him. “Gah! Eww!”

“Haha!” Corey laughed, his eyes meeting Theo’s. “That’s what you get for coming home smelling of Ghost Rider.”

“I guess.”

Silence fell between them and Theo chewed his bottom lip, trying to think of something to say. “So, um, why do you think Stiles is playing this so close to the chest? The new weapons, the trapping of the Ghost Riders, the whole deception with you and Garrett, I’m sure there’s even more than that, and he’s not letting us in on it. Well, he’s letting _you_ in on it.”

“He had a plan, Theo.” Corey glanced at him. “You know what Stiles’ plans are like.”

“How is that an excuse?”

“Because he’s been like this ever since Kira sent you to the Hellscape.” The younger chimera put Growler onto the grass and gave him a gentle shove, the puppy gambolling away towards one of his toys. “Stiles lost a lot of himself that day, and in the days afterwards. We’d have a very different Empire and Emperor today if we had won then. So, yeah, he’s always had secrets, now they just span continents and dangle the fate of hundreds of people over the fire.”

“Nicely put.” Theo smirked at him.

“I’ve been reading lately.” Corey shrugged. “Point is that this has always been the way Stiles operates, so, I don’t really get why you’re so upset with me now?”

“Because all I am is _First Chimera._ ” Theo replied bitterly, plucking at the grass.

“What?”

“I don’t have a fancy title like Minister for Chimera Intelligence, or Guardian Prime; my task was to build the chimera army, and it’s been built.” He looked at Corey, expression hard. “What am I meant to do now?”

“You still have value, Theo.” The younger chimera reached out to hold his hand. “Stiles loves you, for one thing, and he entrusted you to investigate the Ghost Riders and find their weaknesses.”

“I don’t know about that first one, Corey, I think he’s still angry over the Mason thing.”

“Well, I’m still angry over the Mason thing, and I can forgive you, we’ll work through it.”

“You’re not Stiles,” Theo shook his head. “He can hold a grudge, but, it’s not really him I’m worried about.”

“Who then?” Corey frowned as he picked up the ball when Growler dropped it in front of him. “Good dog!”

“Connor. He’s with Stiles pretty much all day, every day.” Theo smirked as the puppy chased after the ball and tackled it, trying to get his mouth around it. “I’m not saying that they’re intimate or anything-”

“They can’t.”

“Can’t?” Theo quirked a brow as Corey nodded.

“Connor thinks Stiles is a god, he might…love him, but no way would he make a move on Stiles.”

“Haha.” The First Chimera chuckled grimly. “I was thinking more that Stiles would come on to him. But it’s irrelevant, especially when he’s invested that much power into one role; head of Stiles’ personal security, most trusted advisor, and, what’s the other one? Prophet of the Emperor, or something?”

“Ok, so?”

Theo stood up and Corey joined him as they looked out at the setting sun. “I just feel like I’m being pushed aside, like Connor has all the traits Stiles loves about me, and everything I don’t have too; the good parts.”

“He’s not trying to replace you.” The younger chimera took his hand again. “But Stiles was hurt by what happened at the Rhino’s Horn; it was like you set yourself up in your own private kingdom and did whatever you wanted. You feel like you’re losing power. Well, you are, but you’re gaining Stiles back!”

“Huh, I never thought about it like that.” Theo glanced at him, and his lips twitched into a smile. “Thanks, Corey.” 

“So, we’re good?”

“Yeah, we are.” Theo put his arms around him and nodded. “We’re good.”

 

“So,” Philip began as Liam pushed him aggressively against the wall, kissing his neck. “Mmh! The, uh, armies have been mobilized again.”

“Oh yeah?” The werewolf grunted, pushing his hand under the chimera’s shirt, fingers touching the smooth ridges of his abs. “Are you being deployed?”

“Probably, mmmh!”

“Guess that means we will be too, huh?” Liam grinned, using his claws to shred Philip’s t-shirt completely, the chimera looking at him hungrily, hands reaching for Liam’s belt. “That quick?”

“Training was hard today, in case you didn’t see all the takedowns.”

“My werewolves and your chimeras are working well together.” He nodded, unbuckling his belt and letting his trousers fall to the floor. Liam grunted as Philip pushed him back onto his bed, lips catching his own again. The chimera wasted little time, pulling back and licking his way down Liam’s chest towards the substantial bulge in his trunks. “Well, if we do go back, ah! Back to war, we’ll…fuck!”

Philip paused, his hand around Liam’s cock. “We’ll what?”

“Stop grinning and start sucking!” Liam demanded, rolling his head back as he was pleasured. “We’ll have to find a way to work together. Yeah, that’s it! I mean, mmh, I don’t want to see you deployed half a world away, while I’m stuck here.”

“Uh huh.” The chimera pulled off long enough to look at him, “Rumor has it that the Löwenmensch is only operating in this part of the Empire, so, we might actually get a chance to fight together again.”

“That would be, oh, ah, great!” Liam grunted, one hand gripping Philip’s hair. “But we should-”

“Do you want to get sucked off, or do you want to talk?” He glanced at the werewolf, jerking him off as he spoke. 

“Uhh, talking can wait!”

 

The storm clouds rushed overhead, hiding the tip of the Rhino’s Horn from view as Garrett stepped away from the Ghost Rider that had transported him to the edge of the Fount of Glory. He shook his muscles out and grimaced, excessing electricity grounding itself into the earth around him, his healing quickly erasing burn marks from his skin. There were more lightning strikes around him, and a dozen Ghost Riders emerged from the fringes of the forest. The Löwenmensch glanced around, a smirk playing about his lips. “We are undetected. Advance.”

 

“How long ago?” Stiles demanded as he stood on the helipad, watching the Ospreys’ rotors spin up. “Well?”

“Ten minutes ago, the perimeter guards detected hostile forces entering the Fount of Glory.” Connor read off the sheet of paper that was handed to him. “It’s Garrett, he’s attacking us directly.”

“In person?” Stiles frowned, following Connor’s hand as the Guardian Prime led him towards a waiting aircraft. “Theo and Corey?”

“Already aboard, Emperor.” Connor glanced around him as the rest of the Guardians climbed onto the Osprey. “The remainder of the Inner Pack and support chimeras will follow in the other transports, if we leave now, we’ll be in the Fount of Glory in less than fifteen minutes at maximum speed.”

“Do it.” Stiles nodded, settling into his seat, Connor moving towards the cockpit relay his command. A moment later, the aircraft lifted into the air, and his stomach lurched at the abrupt change in momentum. He glanced around at his Guardians, Theo and Corey nodding determinedly at him. “You guys make up, then?”

“Yeah.” Theo nodded, blinking as the Osprey picked up speed rapidly. “We’re in a rush? The alert didn’t say much other than come to the helipad and come fast.”

“The Rhino’s Horn is under attack by Garrett and his Ghost Riders.”

“What?” The First Chimera paled. “But our research, our labs, I-”

“They’re secure, for the moment.” Stiles smiled tightly at him, “Banshee Scream defensive weapons have created a shield around the entrance, no Ghost Riders will be able to penetrate. But it won’t last forever.”

“How long?” Corey looked at him, chewing a nail anxiously. 

“Twenty minutes, which is why we’re flying fast right now.” Stiles glanced up as Connor sat next to him. “On track?”

“Yes, Emperor. Twelve minutes to target, seventeen minutes until field collapse.” The Guardian Prime nodded at Theo and smiled warmly at Corey. “Our local forces are preparing to engage, and we’ll do a combat landing, as close to the enemy as possible.”

“Just like the Siege of Boston!” Theo laughed, nudging Corey. “Do you remember that?”

“I try not to.” He groaned, covering his eyes. “It was a massacre!”

“For _them._ ” Theo laughed again, flexing his claws eagerly.

“This will be different.” Stiles responded firmly. “Garrett might be probing our defenses, like he did last night, or this might be the first part of a siege. His Ghost Riders have already assaulted towns and cities along the outskirts of the capital.”

“He’s testing us,” Connor added. “Seeing how we react, what forces we use to defend, likely where the strongest point is, and more importantly, _where_ it is.”

“We cannot let him access the Rhino’s Horn.” Stiles looked at each of them. “The Fount of Glory is of key strategic importance, I refuse to allow him to get a foothold in Beacon Hills!” _And risk my greatest accomplishment? No, we must control this battle, and ensure above all else that he is not driven into the Preserve._

“Lightning strikes ahead!” The pilot called back to them. “It’s too dangerous to go through! I need to go around.”

“There’s no time.” Stiles barked, standing up. He placed one hand against the skin of the aircraft and his eyes blazed purple. “Go straight through!” The Emperor grinned savagely as one of the bolts struck the top of the Osprey, it’s power absorbed into his body. “Tingly!”

“Coming into land, Emperor!” The pilot shouted out above the crash of thunder, a constant sound overhead. “Prepare for a hard one!”

“I don’t need to make a grand speech to tell you all what needs to be done!” Stiles looked around at them, Connor and Corey nodding back at him, while Theo grinned, the scent of his eagerness thick in the confined space of the aircraft. “But be careful, use your Banshee Scream defenses, close the distance, and strike without mercy! For the Empire!”

“Glory!”

Stiles hung onto a handle grimly as the ramp lowered behind them, the windswept streets of his hometown coming into view. “Here we go!” He let the Guardians charge out first, their armored boots hitting the ground hard, Theo and Corey jumping out next. Connor’s hand touched his back and Stiles nodded, leaping onto the ground, the Guardian Prime dropping to the asphalt with a thud. The Osprey was landing behind him, but the Emperor could already see the Ghost Riders, waiting patiently outside the range of the Banshee Scream weapon, the air in front of them hissing and vibrating. Stiles grinned as his gaze swept deeper and he saw several of the Ghost Riders had fallen inside the defensive field. “Chimeras; charge!”

 

Garrett glared at the defensive field, the sound of screaming just reaching him, his ears prickling irritably. He looked to one side as he saw an aircraft landing, the red and gold armor of the Imperial Guardians visible down the street. “So, even the Emperor himself will respond to an attack here. Ghost Riders, forget the Rhino’s Horn! Let’s see what damage we can do against the…” The Löwenmensch trailed off when his eyes spotted Corey walking alongside Theo and Stiles. “I see. So, you have chosen your side, my beloved. I will deal with you later. Attack!”

 

Stiles grinned as his personal Banshee Scream device activated, the Ghost Rider attacking him was forced backwards, its whip bouncing uselessly off the field. He dived forward, mimicking Connor’s serrated claws and ripped a jagged line through the Ghost Rider’s throat, killing the monster quickly. The Emperor looked up in time to see Theo shredding another Ghost Rider, blood fountaining on top of him, as Connor ripped another Rider in half, his ferocious roar sending chills along Stiles’ spine.

“Press the attack!” He shouted out, smiling as another Osprey landed nearby; Liam, the twins, and the two Legendary chimeras spilling out and bolstering their numbers. The Emperor marched forward determinedly, Guardians joining him and breaking off to deal with any Ghost Riders that got too close. He growled as Garrett repeatedly pulled back, more lightning strikes delivering a seemingly endless supply of Ghost Riders. The Löwenmensch’s eyes met his own and Stiles smirked when Garrett shook his head, one hand on the nearest Ghost Rider’s shoulder. “Coward!” He called out when the two of them arced upwards into the roiling storm clouds, escaping. “Chimeras! Defend the Rhino’s Horn! Let them flee.” 

 

Theo glared out at the thick banks of cloud that surrounded the tip of the Rhino’s Horn, the glass walls of the room were pressed against the gloom. He turned around as Stiles and Connor entered, taking a long drink of his coffee as he watched them sit down. Corey met his eye and they sat across from the other two chimeras. “We should have gone after them, Stiles.” Theo began, smirking slightly at the irritated frown that marred Connor’s otherwise handsome face. _My boyfriend, my equal, I’m calling him Stiles whether you like it or not, asshole!_

“Garrett got what he came for. And he was losing Ghost Riders fast.” Stiles shrugged. “Not that it makes much difference; he can create them from anyone they capture, right, Corey?”

“Yeah, that’s what he said.”

“If he keeps raiding our towns and cities and carries away a few dozen each time, he’ll have plenty of fuel for his war engine.” Stiles glanced at Connor, and then smiled. “But don’t worry, I have a plan.”

“A super-secret plan?” Theo smirked at him. “Like every other plan you have?”

“This is a secret that needs to be kept, that does not leave this room.” The Emperor stood, his eyes burning purple, brighter than normal. “There is a lab, hidden away on the side of a mountain, originally meant for secretive military research, it has been repurposed into a facility dedicated to unravelling the secrets of the Overmind. Who created it? For what purpose? How old is it? Most importantly,” Stiles paused dramatically as Corey rolled his eyes and Theo inched forward on his seat. “Was it the only one created?”

“There are other Overminds?”

“One other.” Stiles nodded, holding up his finger. “Combined, they are meant to have a power unlike anything we have ever seen! Connor already calls me a god, but with both Overminds, I will be! And Garrett, for all his plotting and scheming, will be unable to resist the might of the Chimera Emperor!”


	13. The Occulus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** The following chapter contains a moderate description of Theo exploring his blood kink. This may be disturbing to some readers.

“So, what sort of powers are we talking about, here?” Theo asked after he glanced at Corey’s cynical expression. “And how exactly are two of them going to turn you into a ‘god’?”

“My scientists theorize that with twin Overmind organs, all supernatural chimeras, regardless of origin will come under my control.” Stiles grinned at them, waiting for the pieces to fall into place. His smile widened when Corey’s eyes flicked up to match his.

“Garrett.”

“Exactly.”

“Exactly what?” Theo looked between them.

“He’s a Löwenmensch; a Lionsman.” Corey explained, “A cross between a werewolf and a werelion: a natural chimera.”

“And he will be under my control, as will the Ghost Rider army.” Stiles nodded. “An elegant solution, wouldn’t you say?”

“You planned this all along?” Theo stared at him, shaking his head slowly. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“There was too much that could go wrong.” The Emperor shrugged as though it wasn’t important. “I had expected it to be years before Garrett found and controlled the Ghost Riders, giving my scientists, researchers, and archaeologists time to study the fragments of knowledge they gleaned from the Dread Doctors, time enough to find the second Overmind and determine how safe it would be. But he has forced our hand. I need to act now. _We_ need to act now.”

“How did you know? They never told me anything that would suggest that another Overmind existed.” Theo glared at the floor, brows furrowed. “Are there more? Is this the discovery of a whole new category of chimeras?”

“After the victory in the Battle of Beacon Hills, I had Connor lead a team to secure the remainder of the Dread Doctors’ possessions in the primary lab.” Stiles explained, sitting down again after the Guardian Prime stood behind his chair. _Your ever-comforting presence…._ “Among the detritus of surgical equipment and random parts, he discovered a chest with other notebooks, and journals, and maps.”

“What color was the chest?”

“Silver, with blue clasps.” Connor replied, glancing at Theo. “It was heavy, and covered in dust as though it had been moved years before and never touched again. Does it sound familiar to you?”

“No.” The First Chimera shook his head. “They had that lab before me, probably from the first time they were in Beacon Hills.”

“Yeah, so, these writings hinted at a second or possibly even more Overmind organs, just not in the place that the first had been found.” Stiles said, picking up the story again. “Problem was that most of the entries were written in code. It’s taken them this long to find the cypher-key and decode the journals.”

“The issue that confounded our search was that the key was not written on anything we recovered from the Dread Doctors’ lab.” Connor took over the explanation as Stiles gestured at him. “They hid it far too well.”

“How did you find it?” Corey looked at him, a hint of excitement to his voice. “Is it somewhere unexpected?”

“Oh, definitely.” The chimera smirked. “So, there were notes in some of the non-coded journals that gave us clues, hints, fragments of information as to where this cypher could be found. Nothing as clear-cut as a direct key, but evidence that one existed, should something happen to the Surgeon and his colleagues needed to go on without him. The secret was buried, literally. In France, way back at the start of his experiments into the supernatural, the Surgeon created the code, and had it etched onto the bones of his earliest chimera.”

“What?”

“I know, grisly, right?” Connor grinned at them. “We managed to find this chimera’s body, in the ruins of an abandoned laboratory in the French Alps after the conquest of Europe. It was still perfectly preserved; a werewolf in the middle of transformation, half man, half beast, one foot in both worlds.”

“So, how did you get the code from it, if it was still covered in flesh and…” Corey trailed off as the three of them looked at him. “Oh.”

“It took many weeks of work, but the code gave them what was needed.” Stiles spoke again, “And research leapt forward. We have the general region where the Overmind organ is located, although there may be other treasures buried in the sands too.”

“So, what are we waiting for?” Theo looked between Connor and Stiles. “Garrett already attacked us, let’s just go and grab this thing!”

“It isn’t going to be that easy,” Stiles shook his head, sighing. “Because why would it be? The Surgeon wrote that there was something in the region, described only as "The Great Shadow" that forced them to flee.”

“Seriously?” The First Chimera snorted. “No way, nothing would scare the Dread Doctors away from finding a source of power that great. I don’t think they even felt fear.”

“They feared this.” Connor replied firmly, glancing at his phone as an encrypted message came through. “Apologies Emperor, but the latest translation of the journals are only reaching me now Apparently, this _Great Shadow_ had an unnatural hunger, such that the Surgeon saw members of his human team devoured in front of him, by nothing but a "hungering wind" among the dunes.”

“Ok, so there’s some sort of monster or defenses we need to overcome, we can handle that.” Theo nodded, turning back to Stiles. “But you still haven’t told me what this other Overmind can do for you that just one isn’t able to.”

“When we get the latest update from the Occulus, you’ll get more details, Theo.” Stiles sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. “But based on the last report, the scientists believe that I’m effectively operating on only half of my potential total power as Overmind; both organs were meant to be implanted to achieve supremacy over all chimeras. I’ll have an improved range of control, and vastly increased multiplier effects for chimeras around me.” 

“Is that all?” Theo sighed, as though disappointed. “I thought perhaps you’d have new abilities, like the mimicry?”

“Perhaps, I will have to find it in order to see what true power looks like.”

 

“What about Garrett?” Corey looked over at Stiles, the Emperor having stood up as another tray of refreshments was brought in. “Are you going to kill him?”

“Why kill, when I can control?” Stiles glanced back at him with a grin. “And with that control, deliver us back a perfectly good General.”

“But he’s our enemy, now, at least.” The younger chimera moved closer to Stiles. “And what if Garrett plots against you again, he might not be able to attack you directly, but he could do it remotely, right?”

“I could always chain him to the throne, if you prefer?”

“Um, well, maybe.”

“Really?” Theo sauntered over to them, ignoring Connor as the Guardian Prime’s eyes followed him. “You do know what Stiles means by that statement, right? It was what he was going to do with Liam, before he turned out to be such an excellent traitor.”

“Oh.” Corey’s eyes widened. “Really? But I thought-”

“The time for that decision is a long way off, Corey.” Stiles gripped his shoulder affectionately. “There’ll be plenty of opportunities to think of ways to extract retribution from Garrett once the second Overmind organ is under my control.”

“I still can’t believe you never told me about this project.” Theo muttered bitterly.

“You had enough going on here,” Stiles shrugged. “The army, the Legendary chimeras, your own research. This was something that could have taken years to perfect and even then, I needed it to be conducted somewhere secret and secure. The Rhino’s Horn is a symbol of the Empire, and your power base is here too, of course.”

 _That’s not the only thing here…_ Connor thought to himself as Theo smirked and told a lie about how he preferred to be with the Emperor instead. _You have corrupted one of the most important facilities in the entire Empire, and disrespected my master for the last time!_ The Guardian Prime pulled his eyes away from the chimera as he felt the Emperor’s influence tug at him. 

Stiles nodded slightly when Connor looked at him, a smile playing about his lips as Corey and Theo talked about his latest deception. “You know, we can debate it all day, but the fact is that you know everything now.”

“Everything?”

“Theo, if it was going to be so important, we would have been told.” Corey placed a hand on his arm. “And now that it is important, Stiles has told us, I don’t get why you’re so upset about it.”

“We’re meant to be partners.” Theo looked at Stiles, eyes hard. “Equals.”

Stiles glanced to one side, seeing Connor’s hands curl into fists, an edge of anger filling the Guardian Prime’s scent. “Corey is right, I’m telling you now. Besides, what you told the scientists here about the Dread Doctors and the origins of the Overmind is what started this research. You helped in your own way, Theo. Isn’t that right, Connor?”

“Yes, Emperor.”

“Hmm.” Theo grunted, folding his arms. “I want to know everything; whatever you’ve discovered, whatever we can use; _everything_.”

“Very well.” Connor nodded shortly after Stiles glanced at him. “I will arrange for transport to the facility for tomorrow morning. It will take several hours to get to the Occulus.”

“Excellent.” The Emperor reached out to grip Connor’s shoulder and smiled at him. “The defenses here will hold and only the four of us will go, this is one of the best-kept secrets in the Empire.”

“Fine.” Theo grumbled, turning away. “Until tomorrow.”

“Emperor,” Connor inclined his head. “Your quarters here are being prepared, if You will allow me, I’ll go and check on their progress.”

“You’re not sleeping in my apartment?” The First Chimera looked back at them. “I know I’ve been gone a few months, but they’ve probably cleaned it a few times.”

“The Imperial Quarters are fit for the Emperor.” Connor replied stiffly. “Yours are…suitable for your position.”

“What?” Theo snarled at him, eyes burning red.

“Enough.” The Emperor called out, glancing at them both. “It’s been a long day, and I actually want to sleep tonight. Connor, you may continue, I will meet you there shortly.”

“As You command, Emperor.”

Stiles watched his chimera leave, before looking at Theo and Corey, “You are of course welcome to join me. As I recall, your quarters are somewhat cramped, Theo.”

“I like it that way.” The First Chimera replied defensively. 

“I know. But he’s right, appearances matter.” Stiles gestured at the door. “Shall we?”

 

Corey ran ahead to catch up with Connor, dodging in front of the Guardian Prime to get his attention. “Hey!”

“Corey, hi.” Connor slowed his stride and allowed the other chimera to walk alongside him. “Are you alright? I’m sure it’s not pleasant to be fighting Garrett, I know you two were…close.”

“Yeah, a bit more than close.”

“Right.”

“But not anymore,” Corey glanced at him. “You know that, right? I’m not with Garrett, and I’m not spying for him either.”

“The Emperor trusts you, that is enough for me.”

“Really?” The younger chimera’s brows arched. “It took me hours to convince Theo.”

“I cannot speak for the First Chimera,” Connor’s expression soured for a moment, before brightening again. “But the divine Emperor has asked me to forgive you, and I will forever honor His word.”

“Of course, but um, to answer your original question, uh, yeah, it wasn’t as easy as the other fights we’ve been in.” Corey moved closer to him as they entered the antechamber outside the Imperial Quarters, two Guardians flanking the entrance. “I always knew that Garrett wanted more than he was admitting aloud, but I never thought he’d do something like this.”

“He is not a chimera,” Connor gestured for one of the servants to approach him, looking over the offered list as he continued to speak. “He does not bend to the Emperor’s will, not yet.”

“Yeah.” Corey smirked. “I’d prefer if he lived, even after everything Garrett’s done.”

“Hmm, that’s sufficient, you may leave.” Connor dismissed the servant and opened doors to the main room, indicating for Corey to enter first. “I understand why you might want him to be spared, and his, um, rarity as a Löwenmensch certainly supports the idea of letting him live. But he is a traitor, the law and precedent are clear.”

“I thought so.”

“It is the Emperor’s decision, and you are close to our master,” The Guardian Prime completed his inspection of the rooms and returned to Corey. “I’m sure that you can influence His decision.”

“Hah, thanks.” Corey shook his head. “Once Stiles makes up his mind, there’s not much anyone can say to change it. Are we all set up here?”

“Yes, Minister.” 

“Going formal, again, huh?” Corey bit his lip and nodded as Connor looked expectantly at him. “I’ll go to bed then, I’m sure Stiles and Theo will be down shortly.”

“Good night, I’ll be outside if the Emperor requires anything.” The Guardian Prime bowed shortly and turned away, leaving Corey to watch his retreating back.

“Yeah, thanks, Connor.”

 

Theo glanced at Stiles as his boyfriend opened the doors that led to the balcony, joining him on the wide platform. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Stiles smiled at him. “Clouds have gone, maybe we did more than just bloody Garrett’s nose this evening.”

“Maybe.” Theo grunted, looking behind him. “Huh, no guard dog?” 

“Connor has duties elsewhere.”

“Right.” 

Silence fell between them, tense at first, before becoming normal as Stiles moved closer to him, the warmth of his body touching Theo’s. “So, are you still mad?”

“No,” Theo shook his head. “Not anymore. Though I don’t like how you’ve got so many secrets from me.”

“I’m sure you have secrets of your own, Theo. We all do.” Stiles looked at him. “The more power we get, the greater the fear of losing it, and the more secrets we create to secure it. I have plans and strategies in motion that will deliver benefits years in the future. But I cannot risk them, not yet. When the time is right, you will know everything that I do.”

“Yeah, ok.” He sighed, gesturing at the sprawl of lights before them, the Fount of Glory had expanded since the last time they had been here, becoming more of a city than a town. “So, Stiles, is it everything you hoped for? The Empire? Is it like your dreams?”

“It’s getting there. But there’s more to do.”

“I hope so.” The First Chimera turned and rested his back against the railing. “I’m just not sure it’s enough for me though; this ruling thing. I’m good at infiltrating and manipulating, and fighting. I need adventure!”

“There’s plenty more to do, Theo.” Stiles reassured him. “I want more Legendary chimeras. I want us to finally figure out a way to make chimera traits genetically transferrable. I want to see that functional immortality come to fruition. I want to us reach far beyond the petty dreams of the Dread Doctors and seize the very tools of creation itself! The stars are our limit!” 

“Hehe,” Theo laughed, and grabbed his hand. “Of course, how could I think that you’d be satisfied with just one planet to conquer!” Stiles returned his grin, and everything was just as it had always been between them. _But what about Connor?_ Theo grimaced as the thought crossed his mind, and he pulled away from Stiles. 

“What is it?”

“I have to know something.” Theo walked back towards the door, turning to look at him. “It’s been bugging me for two years, but it’s only become a problem more recently.”

“I’m getting old here, Theo.” He folded his arms. “Well? What’s been bothering you for two years?”

“Stiles, do you, do you have feelings for Connor?”

“That’s an odd question.” Stiles replied after a moment, turning around to stare out across the forest, his scent undecipherable. 

“And that’s not an answer.”

“You’re one to talk, Theo.” The Alpha Chimera finally looked at him, expression hard. “After all, how many have there been, in these winding halls, during the war itself? Hell, I bet you even took a few in the Imperial Palace too.”

“I never felt anything for them though.”

“What about Mason?”

“That’s…it’s different, Stiles.” Theo reached out to him, the Emperor’s eyes as cold and distant as they had ever been. “You’re with Connor every day, he’s in charge of your personal security; a task that used to be mine. And you clearly value him more than me or Corey, I’m just curious if that’s gone beyond trust and friendship.”

“Hmm.” Stiles smirked suddenly. “It must make you incredibly frustrated, huh?”

“What?”

“To be consumed by jealousy, and be able to do nothing to combat it. Not when the object of that jealousy is someone much more powerful than you!” The Alpha Chimera laughed at him. “There’s nothing going on between me and the chimera who thinks of me as his god. And even if there was, he is, as you said, responsible for my survival, the voice of my religion, and one of the deadliest fighters we’ve ever seen. Connor is far too _important_ to lose!”

“Right.” He glared angrily at him. “And none of that is a reason to want him more than me, huh?”

“Theo?” Stiles’ eyes flashed as his boyfriend tried to turn away. _Stop moving._ “Connor is special to me, he always will be, and you need to get used to that. However, he won’t replace you or Corey as the two chimeras I love most of all, and you got used to Corey after a while, didn’t you?” He waited for Theo to say something, before laughing shortly and releasing his control. “Ah, sorry, I forgot.”

“Yeah, sure.” Theo grimaced, turning towards him as he rubbed a hand over his jaw. _A not-so-subtle reminder of your power, eh, Stiles?_ “I’m sure Connor and I will be able to reach some sort of understanding.”

“No doubt.” Stiles replied, a smirk hanging around his lips, as he turned his gaze back onto the vastness of his Empire, stretching all the way to the horizon. _Strange how things can change so quickly, but I’m no longer afraid of your possessiveness, Theo._

 

The Emperor smiled as Connor bowed in front of him. “There you are.”

“Command me, Emperor.”

“Take me to breakfast.” He smiled again, but held up his hand as the other Guardians made to follow. “No, wait here. Theo and Corey are still asleep, and I want to speak to the Guardian Prime alone.”

“As You command!”

Connor walked alongside his master as they swept through the halls of the Rhino’s Horn, guiding him towards the private terrace that had been set aside for the Chimera Emperor. “This way, master.”

“Do you see it, Connor?”

“Emperor?”

“There’s something different about the chimeras here, isn’t there?” The Emperor glanced at him, eyes glowing a soft purple, just enough to sharpen his senses. “They don’t have the same fear or reverence for me.”

“I have noticed it, my master.” Connor glared at the nearest chimera in response, the young man cowering back. “Perhaps they need a reminder of Your strength and fury.”

“Perhaps.” The Emperor repeated, entering the terrace and gesturing for him to sit opposite him. He smiled when Connor hesitated, “If it makes you feel any better, I want to talk to you as the Prophet of Emperor, rather than as Guardian Prime.”

“As You command, Emperor.” Connor swallowed uneasily and sat down, looking around until the servants entered and left the plates of food, pouring cups of steaming coffee, and offering him warm pancakes and a jug of syrup. “Thank you.”

“Leave us.” The Emperor ordered, leaning forward once they were alone. “Not hungry?”

“I will…eat later, master.”

“Alright.” He dribbled syrup onto his pancakes and started to cut them up. “I wasn’t exactly truthful when I said I wanted to talk to you as the head of the Church of the Chimera Emperor, but I wanted you to sit down. It still galls me that you won’t call me Stiles.”

“It wouldn’t be right, Emperor.” Connor avoided his eyes. “I still revere You.”

“I know.” The Emperor smiled at him, eyes blazing as he gently forced Connor’s head up, their gaze locking on. “It’s why I trust you more than anyone else. You’re like…well, you’re like the person Scott should have been, except better, stronger, and a hell of a lot hotter!”

“Um, thank you?”

“Trust me, it’s a compliment!”

“As You say, Alpha.” Connor took a drink of his coffee, glancing back at his master. “Do You not trust Corey and Theo more than me?”

“Corey? Hmm, I suppose so,” The Emperor shrugged, taking another pancake. “Though there are things I could never tell him that I can tell you. As for Theo, huh, I love him, and we’re strong together, but trust? That’s been shaken a lot.”

“By the Mason incident?”

“Among others.” The Emperor nodded, pausing as he raised his cup. “I’m sure it wasn’t the first time.”

“No, Alpha, it was not.” Connor shifted uneasily on his seat, tongue darting out to moisten his lips. 

“What is it?”

“When You assigned me to oversee and ensure the execution of the child,” Connor began, “I observed a number of, hmm, unsavoury practices here in the Rhino’s Horn, a, um, culture, I suppose, of abuse and corruption.”

“That Theo started?” The Emperor smirked knowingly. “Why am I not surprised?”

“I began investigating further, when I was not securing the prisoner, of course. Not everyone has participated in such activities, Emperor, but enough for me to become concerned.” 

“Does it matter? They are only prisoners, and Theo would have gotten his fun some other way.”

“It is not so much the extent of the corruption, master, or the way in which it was observed, but rather the power that came with it. The influence it generated.” Connor spoke carefully, choosing each word. “The First Chimera built a power base, that is true, but it wasn’t founded on mutual strength, or fear, or awe of Your divine purpose, my master, but on access and desire and greed. His followers don’t care about the Empire, they seek only their next pleasure, they owe no loyalty to You, Emperor, nor to Theo really, but they will choose him before You.”

“And this is the heart of chimera production, the stores of our essences,” The Alpha Chimera mused to himself, brows furrowed. “There are projects here that are critical to the health of the Empire, I cannot let that become compromised. We must do something, Connor.”

“Yes, master.”

“What did you learn? What is Theo’s truest desire, one that he would indulge in one more time if he could?”

“There is a space in the depths of the Rhino’s Horn where acts of blood ritual are carried out.” Connor hesitated as his master’s eyes widened slightly, continuing on at the Emperor’s gesture. “The First Chimera is known to frequent this place, I have not been able to get inside to see for myself, but I observed him leaving one evening, the scent of blood heavy on his skin, even though it was clean.”

“I see.” The Emperor stood up and Connor hurriedly followed him as he turned towards the door. “Take me there, let’s see exactly what Theo has been up to.”

 

Theo stood in the center of the darkened room, he was alone, or rather, the only one alive. Their bodies were still warm and wet with freshly spilt blood, lying in a crude star around his naked form, tanned skin flecked and streaked with castoff from their grievous wounds. He breathed in deeply, glorying in the scent and heavy taste of iron in the air, the blood leaving a tang on his tongue as his eyes glowed red. Theo closed them and let his hearing sharpen; the slow dripping of crimson onto the stone floor, the trickle of blood as it wound its way from their rent open torsos along specially constructed channels and gullies, feeding the life essence into series of concentric rings sunk into a deep depression in the floor. His eyes snapped open, and Theo’s cock throbbed at the sight of the blood pool in front of him. 

He knelt and dipped his hands into the pool, lifting them up once they were stained red, his pulse spiked, pupils dilated, and his cock drooled uncontrollably as he stared at his skin, the texture of the blood as he rubbed thumb and forefinger together. “Mmh.” Theo grunted and closed his eyes again, cupping his hands and splashing the blood onto his face like it was water, droplets of red trickling down his cheeks, along his neck, and dappling his chest. He dipped his left hand back into the pool and used his right to smear the blood across his chest and face. Just as the chimera was about to wrap his bloodied hand around his cock and jerk off, the doors behind him opened and light spilled into the room. “Grr!” Theo growled, not turning around. “I told you not to disturb me, I’m busy!”

“I can see that.”

 _Stiles?_ Theo glanced over his shoulder as Stiles and the Guardian Prime entered the chamber. He released his cock and raised his hands. “I can explain-”

“No need.” Stiles brushed it aside with a wave. “Connor has already given me an insight into how you’ve been running things around here. Although this,” He gestured expansively, “This, I was not expecting. You had it custom built?”

“Yeah, you know what I like, Stiles.” Theo lowered his hands, voice returning to its normal tone.

“Yes, I do.” The Emperor nodded, stepping around him to trail a finger across his bloodied chest. “And you could recreate it back in the palace, use those slated for execution if you wanted to. This isn’t truly why I’m here, but, I’m impressed at the lengths you would go to. It’s elaborate in its design; catches every drop, I’m guessing?”

“That’s right.” Theo glanced away from Stiles as Connor stood in the shadows behind the Emperor, eyes burning with purple fire. His scent was easy to read; the same zealous devotion to Stiles accompanied by the usual distain directed towards the First Chimera. “Why are you here?”

“I don’t care about you indulging your fetishes, Theo. I care about my Empire, and ensuring that I don’t lose it.” The Emperor pulled his attention back with a growl. “Your power base is about to be destroyed; allies sent across the world, to found new labs and continue our research. Enough will be left here to ensure Dr Kadar can continue with his valued work, but everyone else?” His voice lowered to a whisper, staring into Theo’s eyes. “They need to be reminded how _expendable_ they all are. They can just be remade. Except you, of course, you’re one of a kind, Theo.”

“Yes, Emperor.” The First Chimera replied stiffly.

“Good, now that we’ve got that unpleasantness out of the way, I’ll see you both at the helipads, I need to send my Dad a message, let him know that the Ghost Rider situation is fully under our control.” Stiles grinned at him and nodded at Connor, walking towards the entrance. “You have your orders, Guardian Prime.”

Theo made to follow, grunting as his arm was grabbed and his naked body thrust up against the rough surface of a nearby pillar. “What the-”

“Silence!” The Guardian Prime hissed, eyes glinting dangerously as his claws pricked against Theo’s skin.

“Let me go!” He struggled grimly in the stronger chimera’s grip. “How dare you?!” 

“The Emperor loves you,” Connor’s fangs pushed against his lips as he spoke, his gaze boring into Theo’s. “So, He will not say what I am about to. If it had been anyone else who dared to plant sedition in the Empire, they’d already be dead, it is only your privileged position that grants you leniency.”

“Is that what you call this?” Theo glared back, nodding at Connor’s bared claws, the long, serrated edges extending along his forearm. “What do you want?”

“To remind you that all power in the Empire must flow through the Emperor,” The Guardian Prime replied quickly. “You are but a cog in the machine of glory, understand your role _First Chimera_ , and you will enjoy your life a lot more.”

“I don’t like being threatened.” Theo snarled, his own claws springing out. “Especially not by something I made myself on the slabs of our first fortress. You would be nothing without me! None of this would be possible without my genius!”

“I might have been made on the butcher’s table like all the other chimeras,” Connor replied with a grin. “But the Emperor sought perfection, true perfection, and so He continued to augment and improve me until I was strong enough to enforce His divine will! I am as unique a chimera as you are, except better in every way.” 

Theo growled as Connor hurled him away from the pillar to sprawl on the floor. The naked chimera rolled to his feet quickly and crouched low, expecting another attack. “What do you want?”

“Respect the Emperor.”

“What?” Theo stared at him, straightening up as Connor’s fangs and claws withdrew. “That’s it?”

“That is all that is important.” The Guardian Prime turned away, pausing at the entrance to glance back at him. “First Chimera.”

“What the…” Theo muttered to himself as he watched Connor leave. _What is with him? He could’ve made any demand he wanted, and all he asks is that I “respect” Stiles? But then, why am I surprised? That’s all Connor ever asks for; everyone to honor and worship and love Stiles, just like he does. Huh._ Theo grabbed his clothes and headed for the showers, stepping over the broken bodies that littered the floor of the chamber, their blood draining into the deep pool at the center.

 

“Hey Theo!” Corey grinned and waved at him as the chimera climbed the stairs to the helipad. “You missed breakfast, are you-”

“Is Connor here?” Theo cut across him, glancing around.

“He’s on board.” The younger chimera gestured at the Osprey behind him. “He’s gonna be our pilot, can you believe that? Is there anything he can’t do?!”

“Why are you so excited? Too much sugar?”

“I just…well, can you fly a plane that’s also a helicopter?” Corey glared at him and Theo sighed. 

“Sorry.”

“Yeah, ok, well, c’mon, Stiles wants to go as soon as possible. There’s some sort of briefing on at the moment, so we have about ten minutes before anyone notices we’re gone.” Corey grabbed his hand and dragged Theo over to the door, lowering his voice, “This is gonna be so cool, right?”

“Seeing what they’ve learned about the Overmind?” Theo nodded as he climbed into the aircraft. “Yeah, I can’t wait.”

“Good, you’re both here.” Stiles turned around from where he was standing at the cockpit. “Corey? You want to sit in the co-pilot seat?”

“Awesome!” He scrambled past Stiles and bounced into the chair, looking eagerly at Connor. “What do I do?”

“Nothing, please.” The Guardian Prime returned his grin. “Keep your feet on the floor and don’t press any of the pedals unless I tell you to. Are we ready, Emperor?”

“Yes, Connor.” Stiles clipped his belt into the socket as Theo did the same next to him. “Go.”

“As You command.” He started flicking switches and the interior filled with the sound of the engine. “Flaps are aligned, ports are clear, all systems green, flight route laid in, ETA three hours in good weather. Stand by for take-off.” The rotors began to turn and the engine roared, Connor glanced at his instrument panel and pulled the throttle lever back, his stomach sinking when they hovered off the ground. The aircraft continued to rise, disappearing into the clouds for a minute, before they burst up into the blue sky, where the sun always shone. “Alright, adjusting the nacelles into flight mode, and here we go.”

 

“So, this guy can get us to Lydia, right?” Jason asked as he and his brother followed Nick along another identical rock corridor in the lower levels of the Rhino’s Horn. “Nick?”

“Maybe, and he’s not just some guy,” The Legendary chimera glanced at him. “His name is Dr Kadar, and after the First Chimera, the only one in the world who knows more about chimeras and chimera genetics. He’s the one who made me into what I am.”

“Oh, wow, it’d be great to meet him.” Josh nodded, slowing as they came to a massive steel door set into the wall ahead of them. “He’s in here?”

“This is a testing zone for new chimeras.” Nick explained, keying in his code. The door swung open on oiled hinges, its great weight perfectly balanced. He gestured for them to enter first. “C’mon, it’s on a timer.” 

The twins pushed past him, looking around at the various rooms laid out in front of them; jungle sets with tall trees and dense foliage, next to Arctic scenes with thick snow and ice. “Wow.” They whispered together. “This place is amazing!”

“It’s designed to test my chimeras in the harshest environments the world has to offer.” 

“Dr Kadar.” Nick grinned as the man nodded at him and looked at the twins. “These are my friends, Josh and Jason.”

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

“Greetings!” The man peered at them, nodding his head again. “Ah, twins, I remember Theo said he had something planned for you; ice and air elementals, if I recall correctly?”

“That’s right.” Jason nodded, nudging Nick discreetly in the ribs. “We, um, we were wondering…”

“If maybe you could give us the grand tour?” Nick smiled at Dr Kadar and gestured at the testing rooms around them. “I mean, how many chimeras see the full extent of your genius?”

“Flattery, while welcome, is not required, Nick.” Dr Kadar laughed and indicated that they should follow him. “I would be glad to show you around, see the many wonders of our work at the cutting edge of chimera research, especially for friends of the first successful Legendary chimera!”

“Thank you.”

“You know that they call you the Dragon, don’t you?” Dr Kadar shared his smile, “Yes, the Emperor’s vision is never wrong; able to see a world in which mythical creatures become a reality!”

“Are you going to ask him-” 

“Shush.” Josh glared at his brother as they walked behind the other two chimeras. “You can’t just-”

“But if she’s here,” Jason cut across him, trying to keep his voice low. “If the Ban-”

“Shush!”

“What are you two fighting about now?” Nick had stopped and was looking at them with a mock frown. “I swear, I can’t bring you guys anywhere!”

“Ban…” Dr Kadar murmured thoughtfully, before looking at Jason. “Do you mean the Banshee? Those defensive weapons you’ve witnessed were built elsewhere, but they did use energy harvested from our own stock of captured Banshees, that’s true.”

“Are there any left here?”

“Only one.” Dr Kadar smiled at him. “You’re very curious, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, he is.” Josh glared at his brother.

“Oh, no, I welcome curiosity.” The chimera gestured grandly. “If not for curiosity, none of this would have been realized. It is one of the few useful human traits we should continue to hold onto.”

“Sometimes you can be too curious though.” Nick looked meaningfully at Jason, before gesturing vaguely down the hallway. “You were telling me about the newest generation of flying chimeras?”

“Ah, but of course…”

“Seriously, bro, just be patient.” Josh placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder, waiting until the other two had walked ahead of them. “We’re gonna find some way to see her, but you can’t just ask about things like that.”

“Fine.” Jason brushed him away, hurrying after Nick. “But we need to find out fast, I have a feeling that she’s not going to be around for much longer.”

“Don’t say things like that!” Josh groaned, whispering to himself. “If we go looking where we’re not supposed to, _we_ won’t be around for much longer.”

 

Dr Kadar led them out onto a gantry that overlooked the vast, sterile operating space at the center of the Rhino’s Horn, the majority of the surgical tables lying empty. “And this, well, you all know what this is. The place all chimeras come from; the place where we were all made.”

“Not all of us, though, right?”

“Correct again, Jason.” The chimera smiled at him. “It is true that the oldest members of the Chimera Empire were gifted their talents in the first Imperial fortress, and of course the Emperor, First Chimera, and Minister for Chimera Intelligence were made by the Dread Doctors themselves. Such brilliant craftsmanship, wouldn’t you say?”

“Glory to the Chimera Emperor!” They all replied automatically.

“Yes, indeed.” Dr Kadar looked back at the operating space. “You should have seen it at the height of production, it was magnificent!” 

“I’m sure.” Jason nodded. “You haven’t shown us the cells yet.”

“Still eager to see that Banshee, are you?” He laughed as the twins took a collective breath. “I know why you’re here, the Minister for Chimera Intelligence already spoke to me, he was afraid that you’d try something reckless. And he does not want you to get killed, something about your importance to the First Chimera.”

“Really?” Josh arched a brow in surprise. “I didn’t think we made that much of an impression.”

“Enough to warrant intervention by a powerful ally.” Dr Kadar nodded. “But alas, Lydia is out of my reach, and yours, the Imperial Guardians took her from her cell in the dark level this morning.”

“What are they doing?”

“The details are lost to me, but the Emperor Himself has a plan for her.”

“That’s all you can tell us?” Nick pressed him, “This isn’t just for use in idle gossip, Doctor, there are real lives at stake, human ones, granted, but please, just tell them what you know.”

As you wish, _Dragon_.” Dr Kadar smiled strangely at them. “A group of the Emperor’s scientists arrived here early yesterday, before the Ghost Rider attack. They carried with them a single vial of the Green Serum, enough to restore any injury, re-make any mind, it is said that the substance can even bring the dead back to life.”

“I’ve heard of it,” Nick nodded, glancing at the twins. “But why would they risk applying it to her? I thought they only had a few vials of it left.”

“They do, but the Emperor commands, and we obey.” The older chimera shrugged. “That was not the only thing they brought. You remember earlier I said that the Banshee Scream defense system was not built here?”

“Yeah?” Josh replied uneasily. “So?”

“In another lab, unseen, unknown, they built a biological Banshee Scream superweapon, a living Ghost Rider killer.” He looked around, but they were still alone. “I overheard some of the technicians talking about it; something about the vessel being unable to take the power; they believe that Lydia will be able to channel it effectively.”

“But what’s to stop her from just turning her abilities on all of them as soon as she’s restored to full health and has all her faculties back?” Nick frowned. “It doesn’t make sense.”

“I’m sure the Emperor has a plan,” Dr Kadar smiled, gesturing for them to return the way they had come in. “He always does.”

 

Philip looked up at the building in front of him, the helipads sitting on the converted roof. “I can’t believe you used to go to school here.”

“I know.” Liam muttered, staring at the plinth where the sign used to be. “Before it was built, there was a vault, a werewolf vault. It had all kinds of things; artefacts and curios and junk. They took it all after the battle, after the Emperor declared himself ruler. It was a strange time.”

“I’m sure.” The chimera nodded. “I prefer not to think about it.”

“Bad memories?”

“The opposite. My parents were wealthy, I went to a private school; you got that from the accent though, right?”

“Sure.” Liam grinned. “Born with the silver spoon?”

“Silver-plated anyway. But, um, I was getting good enough grades that they were already arguing over which Ivy League school I’d be going to.” Philip followed the werewolf around to where the lacrosse fields used to be, anti-aircraft missile batteries set up on the grass instead. “And then suddenly the war came and…well, like you said, it was a strange time.”

“Are they still alive?”

“No, my family tried to flee, there was a mix up at the airport, my flight was delayed,” He stopped next to a truck, looking up at the tan metal box where the missiles were stored, pointing at the sky. “They had friends and money in Europe and Russia, made the mistake of going to Moscow first.”

“Oh.” Liam rubbed his arm sympathetically. “They were there when the nukes fell?”

“Yup.” The chimera glanced at him, gesturing for them to continue walking. “For years I never understood how or why China launched on Russia and why they returned fire. Why not attack America, where the Emperor was steam-rolling over anyone or anything that dared to get in his way? Of course, it was only later that I learned about the infiltration of their governments. He had spies there, the entire time, just waiting for his order.”

“Are you angry?” Liam directed him towards where the hospital used to be. He grinned suddenly. “Are you a secret rebel?”

“Hardly.” Philip smirked back at him. “As a human I was weak, but as a chimera, I am strong!”

“I can vouch for that, and so can my headboard.” The werewolf laughed, “The pieces of it that are left anyway.”

“I did offer to buy you a new one.”

“I’ll manage sleeping at your place, I think.” Liam winked at him. “And here we are, Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.”

“There’s nothing here.” Philip looked at the derelict site, before glancing at Liam. “Are you sure you have the right place?”

“Rebels flattened it, during the war, they were going to bomb all of Beacon Hills, until a division of flying chimeras intercepted the warplanes and saved the city.” Liam smiled at the memory. “I think it was that moment that convinced my step-father that I had made right choice in allying with the Emperor. Hundreds of humans died, and the rebels showed that they were willing to do anything, strike any target, in order to kill the chimeras.” He pointed to a small plaza on the far side of the lot. “And it’s not empty; there’s an actual memorial over here for those that died.”

“Your parents are still around, right?”

“Yeah, they live in one of the residential blocks for human relatives of chimeras and loyalist werewolves.” Liam nodded, observing a moment of silence as they stood in front of the memorial. He turned and gestured at the tall silver towers rising next to the Preserve. “Over there; you can come if you want?”

“I think it’s a little early to be meeting the parents.” Philip smirked, “But I can walk with you until…uh, hang on.” He fished his phone out of his pocket and answered it. “Yeah? Oh, hey Nick.”

Liam walked on a little way ahead of him, staring at the towers where both his and Mason’s parents lived. The Emperor had been kind enough to allow them to stay alive in the face of their son’s treachery. He slowed to a stop, releasing the breath he had been keeping in. “Huh?”

“Sorry, you seemed faraway.” Philip apologized, taking his hand away from Liam’s shoulder. “That was Nick, he’s met up with his biggest fan other than Jason-Dr Kadar-, they want me to return to the Rhino’s Horn, something about potential upgrades and samples.”

“Samples?” Liam glanced at him, a worried frown creasing his face. “What sort of samples?”

“Probably tissue, blood, and essence.” Philip shrugged. “They’re still trying to figure out why two chimeras create a human baby instead of a chimera one; even two chimera werewolves. It’s weird.”

“What’s weird is that there is an entire scientific division dedicated to finding that out.” The werewolf smirked as Philip punched him lightly on the shoulder. “What?”

“Uh, nothing.” He closed the distance and kissed Liam lightly on the lips. “I’ll find you later, ok?”

“Sure.” Liam continued to walk towards the towers until he saw Philip disappear into the bustle surrounding the Rhino’s Horn, and then he peeled right, sprinting towards the treeline and skidding to a halt when a challenging bark was directed at him. “It’s me!”

 

Liam retracted his claws as a deep laugh came from in front of him and Mason stepped out from behind a tree. “Ah, so that was you. And what was it meant to be? A duck?”

“Me and Brett tried to sound like a duck, yeah, haha,” Mason pulled him into a hug. “You should’ve seen your face bro!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure it was hilarious.” Liam grumbled, stepping away from him to embrace Brett too. “But you’re crazy to come this close to the Fount-”

“That’s not its name.” Mason broke in forcibly. “It’s Beacon Hills, we need to start reclaiming the rightful names of our world.”

“So, the Resistance is growing in strength again?”

“Sure, I guess.” Brett nodded, leading them through the forest to the pack’s home. “We’ve been getting a lot of new werewolves in the area lately, and Satomi isn’t handing them over to the Empire as was our agreement. It’s a dangerous game she’s playing.”

“I know.” Liam sighed, following him into the camp; a ring of RVs around a campfire. “Hang on, this is it? I was expecting something grander.”

“The greatest of heroes come from the humblest beginnings.” Mason sagely reminded them as the werewolves rolled their eyes. 

“Was he always like this?” Brett asked, a smirk forming on his face. “I’ve been suffering from endless platitudes for weeks now!” 

“I’m beginning to think that the birthday present was a bad idea.” Liam rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Five hundred phrases every smart guy should know. I thought it was funny.”

“Uh huh.” Brett grinned wolfishly at him. “Well, at least now I know who to strangle if I hear the one about patience and grasshoppers again! Anyway, we’re not talking here, too many new eyes and ears. C’mon.” He led them to an abandoned hunting lodge on the outskirts of the camp to talk in private. 

“Feels like I’ve been here before.” Liam frowned. “Though, I’m not sure why.”

“You might have passed it when you were in the Preserve before the war?”

“No, it’s more than that.” He shook his head, slowing as Brett and Mason looked at each other. “What?”

“Well, we are really close to the Nemeton.” Brett replied carefully as he glared at Mason, as though warning him not to speak. “You’ve been there before, right? And that place is always kinda weird.”

“I guess.” Liam sat down next to his best friend. “So, you guys heard about the Ghost Riders?”

“Yup, they attacked Beacon Hills, LA, and a bunch of other cities along the edges of the territory Stiles directly controls.”

“Right, the chimeras are gearing up to fight another war, but there’s something different about it.” Liam shrugged. “The leadership is playing it close to the chest, though they seemed to have developed some sort of shield or defense against the Ghost Riders’ attacks which are meant to vanish you. I think you’ll be ok out here, but still, you guys need to be careful.”

“We will.” Mason grinned at him. “Actually, this sounds exactly like the opportunity our new Resistance leader has been talking about.”

“Who is it?”

“Some hunter, a guy named Gerard. I don’t know his second name.”

“Is it Argent?” Liam looked between them, seeing Brett nod slightly. “Shit, he’s not exactly a friend to the werewolves, Mason. Be careful around him.”

“I will be, but the hunters are our best bet other than keeping the werewolf packs united, and I-”

“Stop.” He held up a hand, shaking his head. “I don’t want to hear about it, the less I know, the less I’ll have to lie about.”

“Oh.” Mason glanced at Brett and the werewolf shook his head. “Ok, well, I guess it’s good that you don’t know about the really big thing that we’re planning. Well, Brett and his pack have been planning it for almost a year now, but when they pull it off, things will never be the same again. Ok, ok, I won’t say anymore!” He waved his hands as Brett growled at him. “It’s just going to be so awesome! The Empire will never know what hit them!”

 

Liam hurried through the forest as darkness began to fall around him, the afternoon flying by as he and Mason caught up with each other. There had been a gap between them at first, an awkwardness from being on two different sides of allegiance, but it closed slowly as Brett spoke to them. They were left alone after he went to deal with an issue brought to him by a man in a long trailing robe made of black wool. When Liam mentioned it to Mason, his best friend just smirked and shrugged.

He tripped over a hidden root and jumped up again, looking around, an itch between his shoulder blades that told him he was being watched, but every time he turned around, he was alone in the forest. Liam shuddered and heaved a sigh of relief as he exited the treeline, not seeing Brett as the werewolf leaned against a tree and watched him go by, eyes glowing dimly in the twilight, nodding to himself as his friend returned to the Fount of Glory without being noticed by any of the chimeras.

 

Connor grunted as he struggled to land in the vicious crosswind that barrelled off the mountain. “Come on!” He glanced at Corey as the younger chimera’s scent filled with fear. “It’s gonna be alright, it’s just fighting me.” Connor flipped the flaps to fully down and guided the aircraft in closer to the platform jutting out from the peak, snow and ice pulled into a blizzard from the rotors. His eyes glowed purple and he nodded as the landing lights came into focus. “Better. Almost…” There was a thud as the wheels made contact with the surface and several chimeras came running out from the mountain base to secure the Osprey to the platform. Connor looked at Corey, giving him the thumbs up and then glanced back at the Emperor and First Chimera. “We’ve landed, master.”

“Oh, I got that.” The Emperor glared at the floor, the claw marks in the armrests evidence of his discomfort. “Are we secure?”

“They’ve finished locking the anchors in place.” The Guardian Prime confirmed. “We can safely disembark now.”

“About damn time! That storm nearly killed us.” 

“Uh huh.” Theo nodded and pulled his throbbing hand from Stiles’ grasp, the engine falling silent around them. “Let’s go, I want to see this facility!” He left Stiles to unbuckle himself and climbed down the steps, acknowledging the kneeling chimeras, his attention drawn to the glass and steel sphere that was embedded in the side of the mountain, the edges of it disappearing behind the rock face, other landing platforms just visible below him. Theo turned slowly, his breath stolen by the buffeting winds that flew across the platform, and out into the wild, white snow-capped peaks that surrounded the Occulus. “Woah.”

“Impressive, isn’t it?”

He turned at the voice, eyes widening slightly as he saw the dark-haired youth who addressed him was standing up. “It is. Who are you?” _Why aren’t you on your kneels like the rest of them?_

“I’m Marric, the chimera in charge of this facility.” Marric smiled and gestured for them to follow. “It’s better once we get out of this cold, there’s a storm due to pass over us in the next twenty minutes.”

“Oh, we know.” Stiles muttered darkly and hurried after the scientist, Corey and Connor following swiftly. “C’mon!”

Once inside the mountain, the air warmed quickly, and Corey glanced around at the blackened walls, the elevator lowering slowly into the depths. “It’s like the secret lair of a Bond villain!”

“Something like that,” Marric grinned, ushering them out into the atrium, a roaring fire dominating one wall, several couches and chairs gathered around it. “Make yourselves comfortable, I’ll just ensure the others are ready.”

“He’s very familiar,” Theo observed as he watched the cute chimera leave, his cheeks red from the cold. “That doesn’t bother you, Connor?”

“Marric has earned his familiarity.” The Guardian Prime rumbled, pushing snow from his armored shoulders. “And as you will soon learn, the chimeraification process may remove any physical flaws, but it cannot alter the mental ones.”

“I am aware of that issue.”

“Indeed.” Connor smirked at him, and Theo glared in response, though the expression wasn’t as heated as it usually was. “He may be young, but he is brilliant; a savant of technology and ancient cultures. We have made many breakthroughs since he came to the Occulus.”

“I’ll reserve my opinion until I see what these ‘breakthroughs’ are.” Theo muttered, helping himself to a cup of coffee as Stiles and Corey stood in front of the fire, warming their hands. A short while later, Marric returned, accompanied by three other chimeras, and Theo stood up. “Ah, is it time?”

“Yes, Emperor, First Chimera, this way.”

They followed Marric into the main lab; a vast rectangular room with vaulted ceilings, snow covered windows letting in limited natural light, the thick florescent bars above them providing most of the illumination. Theo looked around eagerly, his eyes landing on the neat stacks of Dread Doctor records and parchment on one table, the red journals of the Surgeon lying on another, the pieces of their suits, recovered from the Beast’s rampage, had been repaired and laid out on three slabs at the back. But it was the other side of the room that grabbed his attention; artefacts and stone tablets littered the tables, entire chunks of walls with hieroglyphs stood freely in among the researchers’ workstations. He peered closer and then glanced at Marric. “These are Ancient Egyptian?”

“Yes, that is the origin of the Overmind, or at least, where it was first recorded as being implanted and used by a human to control chimeras.” Marric explained excitedly, glancing at Stiles and Connor. “We’ve made another breakthrough since last night, I think we’re finally getting close narrowing down the location of the second Overmind organ, Emperor.”

“Go on.”

“Wait,” Theo interrupted, hand raised. “I want to know what it was used for, first.”

“As you wish,” Marric waited for the Emperor to nod, and he led them towards one of the stone walls covered in hieroglyphs, a familiar scene embossed on the stone beneath them. “The thing you need to understand, First Chimera, is that the Emperor should have had _two_ Overmind organs implanted, not one. With one, He has brought unity and glory to the world, but with two? There will be no limit to His power! With two Overminds finally in His possession, He will have total dominion of all supernatural chimeras!” 

“All?” Theo repeated softly. “Ok, so what does this tablet depict?”

“Here,” Marric pointed at a figure towering above the others, “This is the united Overmind, giving orders to the natural chimeras to wage war, and to this group, um, yeah, they are to aid in the construction of ancient monuments.”

“Ok, so not much of a difference to now.”

“Until we deciphered this one, earlier.” He knelt and pulled out a large cloth-covered slab of rock, placing it gently on the table next to him. Marric whipped off the cloth and grinned at them. “Full color, pretty cool, right?”

“Yup.” Corey nodded, crowding around to see it better. “Hey look, he’s got purple eyes, just like you! Wait…what are those?” He pointed at a line of human bodies with the heads of animals. “Are they…?”

“Chimeras, natural chimeras.” Marric smiled as he met Stiles’ eyes. “Emperor, we now believe that the Overmind was designed and created to rule over the ancient Egyptian Pantheon and their many chimera deities. Based on a re-reading of an earlier text with this new information, we are certain that the second Overmind was split from the first following a "period of instability" and is protected by a "Guardian of the Ancient World".”

“Where?” Stiles spoke a single word, staring at the image of the ancient Overmind on the tablet. _A legacy lost in time, but the power…I must have it!_

“It says that the Guardian roams the temple city of Ka-” Marric bowed his head apologetically. “The rest of the inscription has been broken off, but the team are still working to narrow it down. There could be hundreds of locations, Emperor.”

“But we are closer than ever before.” Stiles looked over at Theo. “And who knows what other powers the twin Overmind organs could have? Supernatural creatures may not have existed in sufficient amounts when it was active. Marric, put all your effort into finding that city, whatever you need will be provided.”

“Thank You, Emperor.”

Stiles met Connor’s eyes and nodded. “Garrett and his Ghost Riders may have forced our hand, but are we not lucky they did?” _When there is so much to be gained from his treachery._ He reached out and gently tapped the image of the Overmind on the tablet, a smile playing about Stiles’ lips. "Our glory awaits us!"


	14. Even Gods Can Fall

Thunder rolled across the sky, echoing from sheets of dark, brooding clouds as far as the eye could see, all gathering high above the center of the shallow lakebed, water long since drained away. Garrett stood under the churning maelstrom, head rolled back, grinning as lightning crashed down all around him; fresh Ghost Riders appearing from thin air. He turned to one of them standing motionless nearby. “How many do I now control?”

“Five thousand.” The voice was like a whisper on a brisk wind, all around him, and yet sliding into his mind without ever being heard. 

“We’ll need extra. The Chimera Emperor has been a lot more vigilant in his defenses than I expected.” The Löwenmensch observed, a hint of pride in his voice. “I always knew Stiles would have some trick up his sleeve to counter me if I chose to take you all for myself. I just didn’t think he’d be this cunning. It is refreshing to go against an enemy who has no fear of sacrificing his forces to achieve victory. The rebels and the Resistance were pathetic, no stomach for war and the blood that pays for triumph. But Stiles, he will be fun to fight!”

The Ghost Rider listened to him and then silently pointed over at another group of Ghost Riders, riding the lightning down to appear at his feet. “Lancers.”

“Ah, these are the special units I asked for?” Garrett glanced at them, smiling slightly. The Ghost Rider’s whips had been replaced by long polearms, designed to close the distance faster. “And the others?”

“We require more power to augment further.”

“Hmm, well, there’s plenty of chimeras and humans in the towns around the capital.” Garrett muttered, turning away, heading towards the squat buildings that occupied the area where the lake had been. “Take them. Take them all! And let’s sow some discord among the Empire. How will you react when I start to steal your citizens, Stiles? How will the people react when you can’t or won’t protect them from the storm?” He laughed coldly to himself, ignoring the trailing Ghost Rider, instead spreading his arms wide. “I will conjure a tempest that will obliterate the Chimera Empire from existence, and it all starts with your pride and joy; the key to control of the Empire: the Fount of Glory! Your arrogance knows no limit, Stiles, but you will learn, they will _all_ learn.” Garrett stopped walking, looking at the horizon, Beacon Hills out of his reach, for now. “How long do you need?”

“Two days.” 

“Then work quickly, I’ve waited long enough to rule the world.” He smirked at the thought of sitting in Stiles’ throne, defeated chimeras kneeling before him, Theo and Stiles dead, Corey standing beside him, a willing ally at last. “Soon, soon I will have you in my arms again…”

 

Connor bowed his head as the Emperor buckled into the co-pilot seat beside him, Theo and Corey sitting together in the cargo area behind them. “Are You sure You want to be up here, master? You’ll be able to see everything, including the ground. And how far from it we are.”

“I know, Connor.” The Emperor nodded happily, lowering his voice. “I wanted to congratulate you on the excellent work so far. I know Marric has commanded the research teams, but your duty and dedication has driven us to the point we are now.”

“Thank You, Emperor.” The Guardian Prime murmured as he flipped the switches and the propellers began to spin. “I live to serve You.”

“The pantheon, do you think they still exist?”

“Difficult to say, master, Egypt was hit hard by the Resistance, our conquest was swift and merciless, but by that stage lawlessness had set in across much of the territory.” The Osprey began to lift, and Connor used an opportune gust of wind to push the aircraft around, back to facing the Fount of Glory. “We will endeavour to find them, of course, but it could be a fruitless search.”

“Focus on finding that city, first. I need that Overmind organ!” The Emperor commanded him, eyes burning purple as he looked out of the cockpit at the mountaintops passing underneath by mere feet. “Err, could you pull up a bit?”

“As You command, Emperor.”

“Hey, Stiles!” Theo’s voice came out of the grille between the instrument panel and the landing gear. “You can hear me, right? I figured this would be easier than shouting back and forth over the noise.”

“Yeah, we can hear you.” The Emperor replied, picking up the headset Connor nudged towards him, “What’s up?”

“So, I know I rode you hard over all the secrets you’ve been keeping, but this one, well, I get why you didn’t tell us. Corey forgives you, of course, but…hey! Stop kicking me!”

Connor sniggered as his master grinned at him, pressing the button to turn the Osprey into flight-mode. “Brace for transition.”

“Uh, guys?” The Emperor called out as Corey and Theo bickered back and forth across the channel, muttered swear words and grunted threats filtering through the static. “Don’t make me come back there, or I’ll have Connor turn this flight around! Better yet, I’ll get him to drop the yoke and plunge us into freefall!”

“Nah, Stiles, that would just scare you more!” Corey called out, Theo agreeing with him moments later.

“Yup, we’d love it, sounds fun! Do it!”

“Don’t do it.” He gestured at the Guardian Prime and Connor nodded. Stiles grinned and returned to the original subject. “So, we’re good, then?”

“Well, do you have any more secrets stashed away anywhere?”

“Of course.” The Emperor smirked, leaning back into his seat. “Some you will only know when the time is right, while others I hope you never see.”

“Like what?” Theo asked eagerly.

 _He sounds almost friendly._ Connor glanced at his instruments. _He must be in a good mood, or maybe he’s forgotten my presence. It’s nice to see them like this. I imagine it was once so friendly and cordial, before the Empire, or perhaps this is what they’re like when alone?_

“Well…” The Emperor paused, and then grinned. “There is Project Halo.”

“Like the video game?”

“No, Corey. It’s a plan to blow up the moon.” There was silence as the other three chimeras digested what he had just said. “I can hear your heartbeats. I’m not lying, that’s a legitimate option on the table if the werewolf menace ever gets out of hand. We would completely obliterate the moon, and force the fragments to form a ring around the Earth. It’d be pretty awesome and devastating for the werewolves!”

“That is the evillest evil mastermind thing I’ve ever heard you say.” Corey muttered, “And I was there for the whole ‘An Empire is rising’ speech back in Beacon Hills.”

“Well, sure, we’d be under constant attack from meteorites for the rest of time, but the werewolves would be stripped of their power, I think.” He laughed, “But don’t worry guys, we don’t have enough nukes to pull that off just yet. One of the scientists in the capital told me it’d take something insane like thirty trillion megatons of TNT!”

“Not yet, huh?” Theo whispered, excitement in his voice. “But we _could_ do it someday, right? That’d show those werewolves!”

“Someday.” The Emperor murmured in response, smirking at Connor as the other chimera laughed quietly to himself. “Uh, Connor, how far out are we?”

“About ninety minutes, master.” The Guardian Prime dimmed the cockpit lights and instruments, his eyes glowing softly to compensate. “Time enough to get some rest.”

“Thank you, my loyal chimera.” His master smiled warmly, and turned onto his shoulder, facing Connor instead of the window, his eyes drooping.

 

Stiles grumbled under his breath as he was gently shaken awake. His eyes snapped open to see Connor’s concerned ones looking down at him. “What is it?”

“You need to hear this, Emperor.” He handed Stiles the headset again and reached forward to twiddle a knob onto a different frequency. “Listen.”

There was a burst of static, and then a flurry of voices, talking over each other, panicked and confused. Stiles frowned, filtering them out one by one. _Attacked? Taken? Whips…Garrett!_ The Emperor snarled and flicked out his claws. “How far?”

“Landing in ten minutes, Emperor, the War Council has already been assembled, and are awaiting You in the Rhino’s Horn.” The Guardian Prime replied, pressing the button on the command console, the nacelles returning to their upright position. “I’m beginning our descent now.”

“Good.” Stiles nodded and slapped his hand against his chest, freeing himself from the harness and stood up, walking back to Theo and Corey. “You heard?”

“Yeah, Garrett’s stepped up his raids on our territories now.” Corey glanced between him and Theo. “But there’s something odd about these attacks; the Ghost Riders are taking everyone. The only reason we know it’s happening is because of all the surveillance we have in the outer belt cities.”

“I knew that would come in handy at some point,” Stiles muttered. “Anything else?”

“It’s been all Ghost Riders, not Garrett himself.” Corey shook his head, “I don’t like it, he’s planning something big, must be.”

“Wait, I remember you said that the Ghost Riders capture their victims and turn them into more Ghost Riders?” Theo shot a glance at Stiles. “He’s using our own people against us. It’s a powerful weapon. We’ll need to get Greenberg mobilized, flood the news before this gets out of control.”

“It's like Corey said,” Stiles reached out to grab a nearby headrest as the Osprey lurched forwards, approaching the landing pads. “Garrett has a plan, a reason for his attack. When we land, I’ll be looking to War Council for explanations; Corey, talk to your intelligence analysts. Theo, consult with my Guardians and see when, or even if, Lydia can be deployed to the field. That Löwenmensch is coming here, I know it. He already probed our defenses once, now he’s coming to take the Rhino’s Horn.”

“Why though?” Theo shrugged, releasing himself from the harness as the Osprey’s wheels touched the ground. “It’s not the heart of the Empire like the capital, or a key production center anymore like it was during the war.”

“But it’d still be a trophy.” Stiles growled, stalking towards the exit ramp, waiting for it to lower. “And we will never surrender the Fount of Glory! It belongs to me! It was the first place we ruled, I need it!” _Everything depends on maintaining a firm grasp of Beacon Hills, I cannot risk Garrett discovering the ritual or its intended purpose. He may not stop me, but he would say things, upsetting the careful balance among my chimeras. No. I will use whatever means I must to ensure he never conquers this place._ The Chimera Emperor glanced back at them, fury making his hands shake and sparks of electricity zap off him, fizzling in the air. “The Fount of Glory will _never_ fall! I will see it burn before watching Garrett take a step inside the hallowed halls of the Rhino's Horn!”

“Yes, Emperor.” They replied meekly, heads bowed submissively, even Theo seeing the rage in Stiles’ eyes.

 

Corey watched as Stiles stood at the window of the long room that had been transformed into the War Council. He seemed to be ignoring the hustle and bustle behind him; chimeras bringing in television monitors and trailing cables across the floor. Chimera Generals spoke to each other in hushed voices, wiping sleep from their eyes as the sun peeked above the horizon. Corey himself was surrounded by analysts and operatives, maps and print-outs spread across one corner of the table, his chimeras arguing quietly about the meaning of satellite photos and sightings of the Ghost Rider army. 

He stood up and excused himself from the debate, seeing Theo in deep discussion with a group of his surgeons and doctors, several Guardians nodding slowly as he spoke to them in hushed tones. Even Connor, normally at the Emperor’s side, was busy directing forces to choke points around the entrance of the Rhino’s Horn, his authoritative voice cutting through the rest of the babble. But Corey kept moving, stopping only when he reached the window, leaning against the single pane of glass that stretched from floor to ceiling. Stiles was staring out at the courtyard of the Rhino’s Horn, the vast space had once been the town’s cinema and shopping mall, bulldozed to make room for his glorious vision. Where it had been used previously to gather the elements of the chimera army before deployments to foreign soil, it now stood bleak and empty. 

“Thinking about anything in particular?” Corey murmured when Stiles looked his way, expression kept carefully neutral.

“I thought I knew how everything would turn out after the war.” The Emperor shook his head slowly. “I had a vision, a dream of glory and beauty and a perfect world.”

“There’s still plenty of time to achieve all that, Stiles.”

“Hmm, I suppose.” He sighed. “I just thought we’d have some breathing room after the war was over, a moment to rest and really transform the broken world we’d conquered into the utopia I know it can be.”

“For everyone?” Corey asked without thinking, cursing himself silently when he saw Stiles’ expression flicker. “I mean-”

“I know what you meant.” The Emperor turned away from him. “The werewolves continue to oppose us at every turn; new enemies rise where old ones fall. I trusted Garrett, same as you did, I even thought for a time…” He trailed off suddenly, and Corey frowned.

“Thought what?”

“That maybe he should have taken the place of Theo, that perhaps I should have left our chimera in the Hellscape.” Stiles spoke quietly, looking over his shoulder, the younger chimera following his gaze, but Theo was still talking intently with his group. “We wouldn’t be where we are today, but we would still have some power.”

“I always thought he liked you.” Corey nodded. “He never said anything, but I think Garrett did flirt with both of us, waiting to see which one would follow him.”

“I should have made him more than just a General.” Stiles admitted, shaking his head. “He is a chimera, a natural chimera. And when I find the second Overmind organ and become the true Alpha Chimera, he will serve me again. I’m just not sure _how_ he will service us.”

Corey stared at him as Stiles smirked slightly, nodding at the rising sun. “Um, maybe we should call the Council to order?”

“Sure, do it.” 

“Uh, ok.” Corey frowned at the back of his head, the Emperor continuing to look out the window, scent sharp and grim. He cleared his throat and walked to the head of the long table where a throne had been placed. “Hey! This Council is in session, stand to attention, the Emperor is among us!”

The noise ceased and as one, the chimeras turned towards Corey, their eyes burning with purple fire. “Glory to the Emperor!”

“May He rule forever!” The Guardian Prime responded, smiling slightly when Stiles moved around him, taking his seat.

“As you were.” The Emperor gestured vaguely, and the chimeras relaxed, sinking into their seats; Theo and Corey sitting on either side of Stiles’ throne, Connor taking a chair in the center of the table. “The Ghost Rider threat: what do we know?”

“Our satellites picked up these images over the southern Mojave Desert at zero-four-hundred hours this morning.” Corey took the offered printout from one of his analysts and placed it in front of Stiles, tapping on the large blurred mass ringed in red. “This is what we think is the Ghost Rider army, and this figure, high-lighted in blue, is Garrett. He seems to be reviewing his troops.”

“You’re not sure?”

“There was only a brief moment of clarity before the storm shifted. These are infra-red images.” Corey added as Theo nodded. “I don’t think the Ghost Riders are alive, Emperor, at least, there’s no heat signature. Garrett is though, he’s like a freakin’ beacon in the middle of them.”

“So, we don’t really have any good intel on him or his army?” Stiles sighed when the younger chimera shook his head, his scent turning sad. _It’s not your fault, Corey._ “What about the raids on our cities and towns? How many have we lost already?”

“Several hundred, humans and chimeras, Emperor.” Connor confirmed. “If this is some sort of prequel to an attack, the Löwenmensch is preparing for a protracted battle. And considering the damage three strike teams did to his forces last time, he’s ready to lose a lot more than we are to capture this facility.”

“Agreed.” Stiles nodded, looking at the group of scientists next to Theo. “How long will our Banshee Scream shields hold off a sustained Ghost Rider attack?”

“Five hours, and then the canisters are exhausted.” A chimera bowed low before speaking. “We have refills, of course, the refining process became very efficient after a few attempts, Emperor. But even so, our stock will only allow for three, maybe four replenishing of the shields.”

“And our personal devices, while smaller, will last longer due to their extended charge.” Stiles mused, as he considered the large tactical map of the Fount of Glory Connor and the Guardians pushed in front of him. “We must attack them, catch Garrett by surprise, even if that means suffering acceptable losses to drive him back and show that Löwenmensch that we are chimera! We do not turn away from a fight!” He smirked as they roared their approval, raising a hand to silence them. “Connor, consult with the Generals and determine the best avenues of attack; use tactics that Garrett does not know, and split your forces four ways. We’ll each take a division and divide the battlefield, so he can’t get us all.” Stiles gestured at himself, Theo, Corey, and Connor, seeing the Guardian Prime nod his understanding. “I want a satellite, thermal imaging or whatever, pointed at that spot, right above the center of the storm. As soon as he starts moving, we deploy our shields and take the fight to him.” He stood up, smiling as they echoed him immediately. Stiles raised his arms, “Glory to the Chimera Empire!”

“Glory!”

 

Liam looked nervously over his shoulder, the back of his neck prickling. It had been like that ever since he had returned from the forest the night before. A sick twisting in his stomach and the uncomfortable sensation that something was coming for him, watching him, just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The other werewolves of his pack had travelled from the capital to meet up with him, but they seemed unaffected by his demons. They didn’t even appear to notice their Alpha’s tension and unease, a fact that made Liam more uncomfortable as he sat among them in the massive dining hall. He picked at his food, looking up every time someone walked past him, until he could take it no more and muttered an excuse about getting some air.

The werewolf screamed when a hand dropped onto his shoulder, just as he stepped outside the door. “Yahhh!” 

“Woah!” Philip took his hand back, half-smiling. “Someone’s jumpy. Are you ok? You smell, I don’t know, I’m not so good at reading emotions yet.”

“I’m just…I feel like someone or something is watching me.” He muttered, nodding for Philip to accompany him out beyond the barricades and concrete defense positions manned by loyal human soldiers. When they were finally among the abandoned houses near the landing strip, Liam turned to him, expression serious. “What we have, it’s serious, right? A lot more than just fuck buddies or friends with benefits, right, Philip?”

“I guess, I’m not in a hurry to put a label on it.”

“Well, do, just, please, I need to know if I can trust you.”

“You’re a werewolf,” The Legendary chimera looked at him, eyes glowing brightly in the shadow of the houses. Purple fire as the Emperor pulled on Philip’s abilities from afar. “But, yeah, you can trust me.”

“I didn’t go to see my parents last night.” Liam paused, knowing that his next words were extremely dangerous to say out loud, never mind to a chimera. “I went to the forest; there’s a werewolf pack there, loyalists, and one of them I knew from way back, before the Empire.”

“Ok, that’s not illegal or anything.” Philip rubbed the back of his neck, bicep pulled tight as his short-sleeved shirt rode up. Liam stared at the muscle for a moment before shaking his head.

“Yeah, I know that. But ever since I left them, I feel like I’m being watched, or that someone is going to just jump out at any moment and grab me, accusing me of doing something wrong.”

“But you didn’t, right?”

“No, we just talked and stuff.” Liam replied evasively, seeing Philip’s brows furrow.

“What sort of stuff?”

“Huh?” The werewolf stared at him as the chimera’s scent shifted into jealousy. “What?! No, ugh, no way, I don’t like Brett that way!”

“Oh, ok then.” Philip grinned suddenly and placed his arm around Liam’s shoulders. “Look, whatever you think is out there, trying to get to you, is gonna have to go through me first.”

“Really?”

“Uh, yeah!” The chimera paused, and glanced at him. “Unless it’s the Guardian Prime, um, he probably _would_ go through me!”

“Thanks.” Liam muttered, punching him playfully in the ribs. “So, you know what’s going on? There’s all sorts of activity and chaos inside the Rhino’s Horn, but no one is telling us anything. I was going to bring the pack out to the fringes of the forest and make them do exercises, just like me and my Alpha used to do.”

“Uh, you might want to keep them closer in, Liam.” Philip steered him back towards the towering spear of rock and earth. “Nick said that General Douglas is priming for another attack here, and the Inner Pack are to be ready to defend the Rhino’s Horn if he breaks through the external defensive line.”

“Inside?”

“Yup. I don’t know what the Löwenmensch wants with this place, but it won’t be good, especially not for your friends in the forest.” He nodded at a guard and whispered the rest of his words. “I’ve heard that they’re the most loyal pack in the Empire, even getting special privileges that the rest of them don’t.”

“Hmm, didn’t seem like it yesterday.” Liam muttered, shrugging. “It was a bigger pack though, so maybe. Anyway, when is this attack due to take place?”

“Don’t know, but that’s why I’d prefer if you were closer in.” Philip smiled at him fondly. “Oh, there’s training levels available to chimeras on the lower floors, I should be able to get you and your pack into one of them.”

“Ah, awesome!”

“Have you ever been below the surface?” The chimera asked as they walked into the massive atrium, dodging groups of Elemental chimeras and Imperial Guardians standing around the entrance. “Liam?”

“Uh, nope.” He shook his head, swallowing hard as his gaze crossed that of a strangely dressed chimera, purple eyes blazing, his bare chest painted with the symbol of the Empire. Liam hurried after Philip, glancing back to see the odd chimera watching him. “Uh, Philip? Who are those guys?”

“Um,” He looked over his shoulder, before quickly averting his eyes. “Members of the Church of the Emperor in Ascendence; fanatical followers of the Guardian Prime and his religion. I’d, uh, avoid them.”

“Planning on it, trust me.” Liam muttered, his shoulder blades prickling again. “Creepy!”

 

“I’m bored!” Jason moaned, reclining on the couch in the room he was sharing with his brother. “Can’t we do something?”

“Like what?” Josh turned in his seat, pausing his typing to look at him. “We’re on lockdown, Emperor’s command, no one leaves the Rhino’s Horn.”

“Well, maybe the battle could hurry up!”

“Don’t be a dick,” Nick glared at the chimera from his position on the bed. “I spoke to the Guardian Prime earlier, he’s worried, these Ghost Riders just appear and snatch people up. They’ve got this whip that they can crack and vanish you from existence.”

“What? Seriously?” Jason sat up, looking at his boyfriend. “Where do you go?”

“Nowhere pleasant. That’s how the Ghost Riders make more of themselves; they harvest life energy from their victims.” The Legendary chimera gestured for him to come closer and Jason stood, bounding eagerly over to him. Nick grinned, hoisting him up onto the bed beside him as Jason laughed, squirming. “Oh? Ticklish, huh?!”

“Yeah, he is.” Josh smirked, watching them play-fighting, Jason’s face flushing red as tears of laughter ran down his face. He suddenly felt awkward when his brother’s shirt was pulled off and Nick’s soon followed. Standing up, the chimera shut the lid of his laptop and unplugged it. “Um, I should go, leave you guys to have some fun.”

“Or,” Jason said, seeing Nick’s eyes gleam playfully. “You could come over here and have some fun with us?!”

“Oh, err, um,” Josh stuttered, a wave of heat rushing up his neck. “That’s, uh, I thought we weren’t ever going to talk about that stuff, Jason?”

“Who said anything about talking?” His brother winked flirtatiously at him. “You can use that mouth of yours for other things!”

“Hey, Josh,” Nick said, smiling at him. “I know this is probably a little weird for you, but, um, I seem to recall mentioning to your brother that I really enjoyed how you two looked in your merged form, and that it’d be really cool to see you like that up close and personal. Then maybe it wouldn’t seem so weird?”

“Uh, um, that’s, err, interesting, I guess.” He continued to stumble over his words, edging closer to the door. “But I actually just remembered that I have this, err, this thing. Yeah, I better, um, better go.” Josh grabbed the door handle and yanked it open, glancing over his shoulder before bolting outside. “Maybe next time?!”

“Haha,” Jason laughed after his brother left the room, tilting his head to look up at Nick. “He’s interested, just nervous is all, give me time to wear him down a little.”

“If he really doesn’t want to-”

“I know my brother.” The chimera smirked, his hand reaching over to palm the bulging head of Nick’s cock through the fabric of his pants. “And he _wants_ to, he just needs a little push across the edge. Besides, we owe you for everything you’ve done to help us find out about Lydia.”

“Hmm, I guess so.” Nick grinned, feeling Jason’s hand slip under his waistband. “One brother will have to do for now!”

 

Josh wandered through the hallways, dodging around hurrying chimeras and the groups of human loyalist soldiers that marched past in increasing numbers. He paused next to an open gilded door that led onto one of the balconies on this side of the Rhino’s Horn, seeing the large bulky armor and trailing red cape of the Guardian Prime standing at the edge of the platform, his gaze directed outwards. Josh hesitated for a moment on the threshold, chewing his lip nervously, before he summoned his courage and moved forward, out into the cool night air. “I thought that was you, Guardian Prime.”

“Hmm?” The handsome chimera glanced to one side as the twin stopped next to him. “Ah, Josh.”

“What are you doing?”

“Taking in the view, such as it is.” He chuckled quietly, looking at him again. “So, where’s your brother? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you two apart.”

“Except for that time at the victory party.” Josh reminded him, meeting his eyes for a moment before pulling away. “Yeah, he’s, um, passing the time with Nick.”

“Really?” Connor hummed absently to himself. “And you have no one to pass the time with?”

“Uh, no, not exactly. Just waiting for the big battle, I guess.” He took a deep breath before plunging onwards. “Actually, um, I was wondering if maybe, you and I could, err, pass the time together sometime?” Josh groaned inwardly at the clumsy phrasing, but Connor didn’t seem to notice, his scent becoming uncomfortable.

“That…well, I’m sure it would be fun,” He shook his head. “But I can’t, my duties keep me too busy, and I need a clear head to focus on protecting the Emperor, for now at least. Maybe in the future…I do like you, I just, now isn’t the right time.”

“Oh, ok.” Josh muttered, crestfallen. “I guess I’ll just-”

“Connor!” 

The commanding voice came from the corridor and Josh immediately bowed his head, recognizing its owner. “Emperor.”

“Oh, Josh.” The Chimera Emperor glanced his way, before turning to the Guardian Prime. “I need you. Theo has already gone down to the chamber to prepare for the revival efforts, but I’d like your presence as well, a few too many of the First Chimera’s lackeys will be present, and you can put the fear of the Alpha Chimera back into them.”

“As You command, Emperor.” Connor bowed and glanced at Josh, his head still inclined. “There’s more I want to say to you, we’ll speak another time.”

“Oh? Great!” The younger chimera grinned at him, watching the Guardian Prime stride out the door to follow the Emperor. He did a quick dance to express his happiness and then straightened up when he noticed he was being watched by his brother. “Uh, hey.”

“Haha,” Jason smirked, “Nick and I got bored again. Come on back, we’ll just talk and stuff, I promise, no awkward making out!”

 

Stiles watched as the doors to the chamber opened slowly, the darkness receding when they ventured inside, Connor a reassuring presence at his back. The room was large, with a raised circular dais in the center, and a surgical chair bolted to the floor on top of it. There were groups of chimeras gathered around the long, thick tubes that hung from the ceiling, a clear liquid bubbling through the pipes and converging at a complicated looking device that was directly above the chair. Stiles smiled as the conversation died at his appearance. He glanced at Theo, his boyfriend making his way across the silver floor to him. “Are we prepared?”

“Yeah, the Guardians are bringing her in now.”

“And how is Lydia?”

“Still non-responsive, though we are picking up significant brain activity.” Theo shook his head. “I don’t understand what you did, but it’s working, she’s coming back.”

“Yes, she is.” Stiles grinned widely, white teeth flashing in the gloom, as he and the other two chimeras circled around the dais, towards the other set of doors. “It’s time for her to awaken and see the world again.”

“She will be a powerful weapon, Emperor.” Connor said, when Theo moved away to help one of his aides bring forward the trays of medical instruments. “But I worry that her strength could destroy us all.”

“Lydia will have a limited use, my loyal chimera.” Stiles glanced at him, gesturing at the chair as a beam of light illuminated it, casting the rest of the chamber into deeper darkness. “She will aid us in the destruction of the Ghost Rider threat, and when her task is complete, I will see to it that she can hurt no one else.”

“Of course, Emperor, Your wisdom knows no bounds.”

“If it did, I would have found a way to bring her to our side sooner.” Stiles muttered, catching Connor’s frown. He smiled sadly, reaching over to touch the Guardian Prime’s cheek affectionately. “Lydia was once one of my best friends, and shortly she will be again, though the cost is something I will have to bear.”

“I…” Connor stopped speaking as Theo returned to them, the First Chimera’s scent prickling with anger. “Emperor.”

“Stiles, they’re ready.”

“Good, Connor, go bring them in.” Stiles gestured, removing his hand from Connor's face and glanced at Theo. “What?”

“I saw what you just did.” Theo muttered, glaring at the back of the Guardian Prime’s head. “I-”

“Don’t have a leg to stand on when it comes to this.” Stiles cut across him deliberately. “He’s my chimera, the most loyal of you all, and I’ll do what I want with him.”

“It’s not like I can stop you, of course.” He held Stiles’ cold gaze. “But didn’t Corey used to be the ‘most loyal’ one?”

“Connor’s entire attention, the focus of everything he does is for _me_ , my glory, my survival, my greatness!” The Emperor shrugged, as the doors in front of them began to open. “I never said it was a particularly healthy loyalty. But, we’ll talk about this another time. She’s coming.” They watched as the gurney was wheeled in, the Guardians carefully transferring Lydia to the surgical chair on the dais and standing back. Her face was almost serene, eyes open, though blankly looking through him as Stiles approached, holding up a hand when the chimeras went to restrain her. “No, that won’t be necessary. Hello Lydia, it’s been a long time. Very long, but now, finally, you will be returned to us, your old friends.”

Theo glanced at Connor as the Guardian Prime’s claws shot out, the long, serrated edges hanging by his side. “Expecting trouble?”

“Of course, every other time you’ve attempted this procedure, you’ve failed.” He grinned at Theo. “Spectacularly.”

“Yeah, well, not this time.” The First Chimera bristled at the comment, “Stiles is here, this won’t fail. It can’t.”

“Theo!” The Emperor called out, gesturing for him to approach. “We are ready.”

 

Stiles watched a one of the long tubes was extended downwards to them, tapering off into a thin needle. The tip was injected carefully into Lydia’s arm, Theo working smoothly, counting silently to himself. After a moment, her eyes flickered and Stiles smiled to himself as she slowly blinked, looking around. 

“Where…” Lydia stopped, coughing, her voice raspy and dry from misuse. She accepted the cup of water offered to her, taking a sip. “Where am I?”

“You are with friends, Lydia.” Stiles whispered, offering her a genuine smile. “You remember me, right?”

“Stiles?” She shook her head, hand reaching out to clutch his. “I don’t, everything is blurry.”

“Yes, I know.” The Emperor nodded at Theo, the chimera increasing the dosage. “I need you to tell me the last thing you remember.”

“I…I was in the library, what was I looking for? It’s the supermoon, right?”

“Not exactly, you really don’t remember?” Stiles frowned, forcing his scent into concern to better convince Lydia. “Why don’t I fill in some of those blanks?” _Put her out, increase the dosage._ He held her hand until Lydia slumped backwards, her eyes glazing over and then shutting.

“She’s under. The Dread Doctor’s formula gives us a three-minute window.” Theo explained as he picked up another syringe, letting the needle and tube retract back into the ceiling machine. 

“Wait, don’t inject her just yet.” Stiles turned to the scientists and doctors gathered around them. “Everyone out, Guardians remain.” He waited until the chimeras left, his bodyguards standing in a silent circle around the dais. “I don’t want any distractions during this phase. It’s critical that we implant this story deep in her subconscious, false memories, replaced history, everything.”

“I understand, but there’s still a risk she’ll recover her old memories.” Theo looked at him. “Just like you did. You told me that for weeks after the implantation you had the dreamlike memory of someone standing over you. And that was before reading Valack’s book.”

“I only need Lydia to believe it for a while.”

“And what exactly is the story, again?”

“We’re taking her back to the library, right before you knocked her out.” Stiles began, nodding at one of his Guardians. “They’ve been hammering home that memory for the past two days, it’s why she said it just now. We’ll take her through the events of the past three years carefully, emphasising that she is _our_ ally, that Scott went mad, driven crazy by the Dread Doctors and lashed out at everyone; attacked me, Liam, Kira. We did what we had to when he revealed the supernatural, I was lucky enough to have been made into a chimera beforehand, almost as though the Dread Doctors were gearing up for supernatural showdown.”

“Like the Beast and the Hellhound?” Theo grinned.

“Exactly.” Stiles nodded, “The war was long and bloody, nations fell, and Scott’s reign of terror was finally ended six months ago, on a shattered battlefield outside Beacon Hills; thousands dead, Lydia and I fighting together until we confronted Scott, crying over the body of Kira who he had just murdered in fit of rage! But, unfortunately, in a last desperate act, Scott thrust his claws into Lydia’s spine, tapping her memories and crippling her. We have only been able to revive her in the last few days. A tragic story, but timely, as we need her aid in the War of the Ghost Riders.”

“And you don’t think that’s too far-fetched?” Theo asked in the silence that followed.

“Yeah, sure, it’s a little dramatic,” Stiles shrugged. “But she’ll believe it, she’ll have the memories to back it up, and besides, I’m ensuring that Lydia will be under escort at all times, Connor has given me a group of the Faithful whom he trusts.”

“Really?”

“They will not betray the Emperor’s secret.” The Guardian Prime rumbled from below the platform. “They rightfully believe in His divinity!”

“And once Lydia has aided us in disrupting Garrett’s plans, I will retire her to _The Retreat_.”

“The Retreat?” Theo echoed, frowning at him. “Where the hell is that? Is it another lab?”

“No, it’s a secure town I’m having built.” Stiles grinned. “It’s where I’ll put my father once he’s ready to go back to work; nothing really bad will ever happen there, maybe a few minor events for them to feel like they live in real town. Loyal humans and maybe a few werewolves who prove their worth can go there too.”

“Interesting.” Theo muttered after a moment. “Very interesting.”

"Are you ready? I have feeling this is going to be intense.” Stiles stretched his arms above his head and bared his fangs, eyes burning purple. He nodded at Theo. “Inject her.”

 

“I’m sorry Stiles, it’s still fuzzy.” Lydia muttered as she followed him across the marble floor, her eyes roving constantly between him and the shirtless chimeras escorting them. “I feel like I’ve been here before, but, it’s all so different. Scott…”

“Really did some damage.” Stiles called over his shoulder as he gestured for Connor to open the door into Lydia’s new quarters, the Guardian Prime waiting outside. “Do you remember that fight at all?”

“I remember something…” She paused, nodding. “The smell of blood, the ground was hard, and his claws…Scott’s claws burrowed deep, hard, sharp. A dull pain. But after that? Nothing.”

“It’s alright.” Stiles patted her arm comfortingly, gesturing at the room around them. “Your old quarters are still here, though I’m not sure you recall them? The surgeons told me that your short-term memory is badly damaged, that only things from before three years ago will be easier to remember. I’m sorry.”

“Maybe that’s for the best.” Lydia muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling ruefully at him as Stiles sat next to her. “It sounds like the war was bad.”

“It spiralled out of control fast: werewolves against the world, blood and death and misery. He was a monster at the end.” The Emperor lied, seeing Lydia nod. “But there’s a new threat; a follower of Scott’s, Garrett Douglas, he’s found the Ghost Riders, an army that can just disappear you. He’s going to use them to destroy the order that we’ve struggled to re-establish.”

“I understand.” She looked at him, the old expression of determination that Stiles knew so well slipping back onto her face. “What can I do?”

“We captured a lot of Banshees during the war; you tried to get them to flip sides, but they refused.” Stiles stood up and began pacing, going back to mannerisms that he knew Lydia would recognize. “But it’s a good job we did; some of Theo’s researchers found a way to use their screams as a defense against the Ghost Riders, a sort of weapon.”

“Where are they? Maybe I can try again to convince them to help?”

“Oh, that’s not possible.” Stiles sighed, his expression sorrowful. “Garrett attacked the base where we were keeping the Banshees; they were all killed. I’m sorry, but you’re our last hope, Lydia. We need you. Garrett’s coming here, he’ll kill us all, and I can’t let that happen. The people here, chimeras as well as everyone else, they depend on me, on the security we’ve built, the order we’ve given to their lives.”

“The Empire…” Lydia whispered, nodding. She stood up and looked him in the eye. “Of course, I’ll help you. Maybe more of my memories will come back in time.”

“We can only hope.” _Hope that Theo did his job correctly._ Stiles smiled regally at her and gestured at the bed. “You should probably get some rest, build your strength back up. Our intel suggests Garrett will attack us tomorrow morning, maybe sooner. I’ve left two chimeras outside your door, if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Stiles.”

“My pleasure.” The Chimera Emperor smiled at her and swept out of the room, Connor joining him silently. He waited until they were climbing the long stairs that wrapped around the interior of the Rhino’s Horn before speaking, “Success, my chimera, such perfect success!”

 

Stiles rolled out of bed carefully, both Theo and Corey fast asleep behind him. He dressed in dark clothing and slipped his shoes on, moving quietly out of the bedroom and across to the balcony. The Emperor’s eyes burned purple as he searched through his chimeras nearby, locking onto Josh’s abilities, the chimera several dozen floors beneath him. Ghostly wings erupted from his back, and Stiles climbed onto the marble balustrade, smirking to himself as he jumped off the edge, falling like a stone, wind rushing against his body, his wings stretching out suddenly, arresting his fall and letting him glide silently over the abandoned houses in front of the Rhino’s Horn, coming in to land gracefully at the treeline near the airport. “Haha!” Stiles chuckled joyfully to himself and let the wings vanish. He turned around and inclined his head at the kneeling werewolf. “You may stand.”

“Thank You, Emperor. I felt Your pull, and came as soon as I was able.”

“Excellent, your cover is still intact?”

“Yes, my master, they do not suspect me. None of them do.” The werewolf gestured deeper into the forest. “Shall we walk, Emperor?”

“It’ll be safer.” Stiles nodded and joined the werewolf as they trudged through the fallen leaves. “Well? How is our progress now?”

“We are getting there, a few more darachs and druids, and we’ll have the magic number, enough to balance the ritual.”

“Excellent!” Stiles grinned, curling his hand into a fist. “Soon, I will have Garrett on his knees and a new power over the werewolves!”

“Yes, master, but there is a problem.” The werewolf hesitated, looking at the ground. “The darachs are not certain that even with their dark energy and the druids’ balance, that they can perform the ritual and utilize the power of the Nemeton to create what You need.”

“I see.” The Emperor stopped moving, craning his head back to look up at the stars. “I know of a way to give the Nemeton the extra power. There is a place where any supernatural energy, chimera or werewolf, is enhanced and bolstered. But it will come with a price.”

“What sort of price, master?”

“A hunger, the Hellscape has a hunger that must be sated before I can tap its power for myself. I felt it years ago, and our recent research has showed me it can be done.” He replied, still gazing upwards. “I need to lose power in order to invest it into the Nemeton.”

“Are You willing to give that up, Emperor?”

“Oh, yes, my loyal werewolf.” Stiles finally looked over. “Glory demands sacrifice! I already have a chimera army, I don’t need a Ghost Rider one, just the Löwenmensch returned to me. And once I have Garrett under my control, I can finally bring to bear a power that will force all the werewolves to their knees! Their rightful place, serving me alone!”

 

“Over there, Emperor.” Connor pointed at the end of the street, near the transport hub. “He just arrived.” Storm clouds raced overhead, obscuring the top of the Rhino’s Horn, and even at the mid-level viewing platform the Inner Pack was standing on, wispy fog rolled by at their feet. Lightning had begun to crack and whip around them for the past two hours, hundreds, if not thousands of Ghost Riders appearing, stepping forward in silent, unmoving ranks. But it was only now that Garrett had been spotted. 

“Hiding at the back, interesting.” Liam muttered, glancing at Stiles. “Are we going in?”

“Not yet.” The Emperor shook his head. “Let him test our defenses, give him the illusion that we’ve been caught off guard, that we’re scrambling to create a defensive line and armed response. Philip, you and Liam are to hold the front entrance; in the unlikely event that some Ghost Riders get past the shield, they are not to get through the doorway. Understand?”

“As you command, Emperor.” They both replied with varying levels of enthusiasm, before turning away and arguing between them over who got to stand closest to the action.

“Myself and Lydia will take a group of the long-range Elemental chimeras and flank the Ghost Riders.” Stiles continued, wincing slightly as the attack began, dozens of Ghost Riders marching up to where the shimmering Banshee Scream shield had been triggered, their whip lashes causing threads of brilliant white to shoot up along the barrier. “Connor and Theo will take two additional groups and charge them from the front, right up the gut, while, you, Corey, will take the remainder and crash into them from the other side. Remember, ranged combat is your friend; go close quarters only when your shield is at max, and then pull back to replace the canisters. Once we break the front line, converge on me, and we’ll go after Garrett!” He turned to look at them, smiling widely. “For the Empire!”

“Glory!”

 

Stiles nodded at the chimeras beside him and uncloaked, leading them screaming out of the row of abandoned houses next to where the Ghost Riders were standing. “Charge!” The chimeras wasted no time; those with claws and fangs diving forward to tear and rip and slice through the surprised monsters. Lydia marched past determined, guarded by the faithful, their painted chests making them easy to spot among the crowd. Stiles watched as she released her power, the Banshee screaming virulently, a wave of sound rippling through the Ghost Rider army, causing them to stagger and stumble. “Elementals, attack!” The Emperor called out, standing back with the group of fire chimera, their naked bodies covered in the licking flames of their element. Stiles’ eyes flared purple, mimicking their abilities and fire rushed down his arm to his fists. He extended his arm outwards, the chimeras mirroring his gesture, and his fingers splayed out, the unleashing the energy in a pillar of corrosive fire. The Ghost Riders turned to ash before him, as the melee range chimeras pulled back, the sounds of cartridges popping out as they replaced deleted shields. Just as the Ghost Riders were turning to confront him, there was another yell as Theo and Connor raced forward, their chimeras smashing into the line of Ghost Riders.

 

“Hahaha!” Theo laughed manically, his claws a blur as he sliced through Ghost Riders left and right, felling them with ease, their whips and bullets glancing off his shield. The Guardian Prime was similarly in his element, scything through enemies, serrated claws dripping with brackish blood, his armor splashed with mud and dirt as the ground underfoot was ruined, the once pristine grass ripped up and churned under the feet of the chimeras. His own band of Elemental chimeras had taken to the sky and were firing bands of intense air pressure at the Ghost Riders, cleaving the monsters into pieces of wet flesh and bone. “Rawrr!” Theo roared, ducking the lash of a whip and raking his claws along a Ghost Rider’s throat in a vicious uppercut. He could hear Garrett snarling orders from behind the press of Ghost Riders, and then a sudden cry of alarm as Corey’s chimeras hit him from the other side.

 

“Attack now!” Corey shouted out, pointing at the small group of Ghost Riders that surrounded Garrett. The lumbering earth Elemental chimeras that he had with him moved forward, falling to their knees and plunging their hands into the ground. Corey’s arm shot out to grab Nick for balance as the earth beneath them rumbled and quaked violently. A moment later he saw an explosion of dirt under the feet of one of the Ghost Riders, then another and another, hands of rock reaching up to pull them underground, or rip them apart with terrifying ease. “Alright, Garrett is vulnerable! Let’s go!” He called out, charging forward with the other chimeras, just in time to see Stiles smash through on the other side, racing to catch up to him. Corey could feel his senses sharpening and he blinked, jumping to one side as a lightning bolt arced downwards, crashing into the spot he’d been a moment before, another Ghost Rider stepping out of it. 

 

Stiles slid to a halt, the Elemental chimeras forming a protective ring around him. He looked up as the intensity of lightning strikes ratcheted up and sudden screams echoed out from Theo’s group, clouds of green smoke appearing as their shields vanished, and they were forced to retreat under the cover of an intense blizzard, Connor’s ice Elementals teaming up with Theo’s air Elemental chimeras to protect him. Stiles glanced at his hands, sympathetic electricity crackling along his fingers. “I think you’ve had enough reinforcement, Garrett!” He snarled and thrust his hands upwards, a beam of electricity firing into the clouds, the lightning bolts fizzling and popping before they could come down. “Press the attack!” Lydia stood proudly beside him, her Banshee scream ripping through the Ghost Riders, some of them vibrating strongly enough that they exploded in showers of gore. He grinned at her and she turned her attention to help Theo and Connor carve a path through the enemy, softening them up for the chimeras’ claws.

 

“Ah!” Corey dodged backwards to avoid a Ghost Rider’s whip, his shield fizzling with a pop. “Oh no! Cover me!” He cried out, looking around him in horror as clouds of green smoke appeared, his chimeras being grabbed before his eyes. Just as the Ghost Rider went to lash its whip again, Corey was gripped by the collar of his jacket and tossed to one side, Nick reeling backwards when the whip slashed a narrow cut down his chest. “Shit!” Corey moved over to him, a timely burst of fire immolating the attacking Ghost Rider. “Nick? Nick!” The chimera was groaning, and Corey felt a hand on his shoulder. “Stiles, I think-”

“It’s not Stiles, Corey.” Garrett grinned at him, yanking the chimera backwards, an arm wrapped around his chest. He turned and searched for Stiles’ eyes until he met them. The Löwenmensch grinned wider at the Chimera Emperor’s furious expression, ignoring Corey’s desperate wriggling. “You’re mine now!” He reached out and used his free hand to touch a Ghost Rider, the three of them vanishing from sight, pulled back up into the maelstrom, Stiles’ scream lost to crash of thunder.

“COREY!!!”

 

Corey shrieked as he came flying out of the lightning bolt, landing hard on the dusty ground, the air knocked from his lungs. “Ugh…” The smell of burning fabric reached his nose and he sat up, hurriedly ripping off his jacket and t-shirt, both of them smouldering, before they ignited and started to burn. The chimera looked down and then rolled over and over to extinguish the sizzling parts of his trousers. “Fuck!”

“I can get you new clothes, Corey.” Garrett smirked at him, standing nearby, outlined against the deep, bruised purple of the sky behind him. “But, I don’t know, you look pretty good shirtless!”

“Why did you take me?” Corey frowned as he glanced around at the dry lakebed and squat buildings nearby. “ _Where_ did you take me?”

“You have the capital, I have the…” He trailed off, grinning as more Ghost Riders returned, lightning cracking into the dust around them. “Well, I haven’t come up with any lofty titles yet.” Garrett reached down, pulling Corey upright and forced the resisting chimera closer in order to kiss him.

“Gah!” Corey struggled out of his grip after biting down on Garrett’s invading tongue. “Let me go!”

“You’re going nowhere,” The Löwenmensch wiped the blood from his healed tongue on the back of his hand, grinning at Corey again. “And when the Alpha Chimera comes to find you, he will only find his doom.”

“When did you start talking like a supervillain?” Corey stared at him, wincing as Garrett cuffed him over the head. “Ow!”

“Shut up,” He gestured at the two Ghost Riders flanking Corey. “Bring him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll likely be updating on a Sunday from now on, my Saturdays are very busy in the run up to Christmas, just fyi.


	15. The Eye of the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are graphic depictions of violence and wounds at the end of this chapter; one of the chimeras is getting badly hurt!

Stiles glared at the spot where Corey had been taken from, a scorched patch of earth was all that remained of his boyfriend. The other Ghost Riders had started zapping away as soon as Garrett had pulled back, the chimeras managing to take down several dozen of the stragglers. The ground in front of the Rhino’s Horn was a mess of churned up mud and hundreds of corpses; mostly Ghost Riders and humans, though some chimeras had suffered non-fatal injuries. Stiles could feel their anguish pulling at him, and he wrenched his eyes away, looking over the battlefield. _None of you feel pain._ His eyes flashed a darker purple and the sobbing faded away. 

“Stiles!” Theo arrived beside him in a flurry of rage and sweat. “Where is he? Did you see where Corey cloaked?”

“He didn’t cloak.” The Emperor glanced at him, and Theo groaned. “Find Connor, bring him to the War Room. And Lydia too, she needs to be secured.”

“As you command.” The First Chimera bowed slightly, watching Stiles sweep through the ranks of chimeras recovering from the battle. He counted silently under his breath, only getting to six before the Emperor released a howl of frustration and lightning rolled off him in a furious wave, blackening the ground around him. The other chimeras hurriedly got out of range, running away from him. “Don’t worry, Stiles, we’ll get Corey back.” Theo whispered to himself and looked up, the bruised clouds receding to allow for the mid-morning sun to peter through. “And then we’ll break Garrett!”

 

“Arghhh!” Nick screamed out, thrashing around as the medics tried to pin him to the table. Josh and Jason hurried over, heeding the frantic gestures of the doctor to hold the chimera down. “Can’t you do something?”

“We’re about to!” The doctor cried, picking up a beaker full of a grey paste. She quickly spread the concoction on his chest wound, grunting as the long glowing line began to smoke and burn. 

“What are you doing to him?” Jason glared at her as Nick’s shouts of agony increased and he struggled even more against their collective efforts to keep him down. The younger chimera looked at his boyfriend suddenly, feeling his skin harden and become scaly. He quickly pulled off his hands and nodded at Josh to do the same. “I think you all might want to stand-”

“Rawrr!” Nick roared, his wings erupting from his back violently, knocking the remaining chimeras off their feet. He leapt up, eyes burning purple, as flames covered his body, burning his clothes to a cinder. The Legendary chimera growled at the doctor, before his wings started to flap and he took off from the ground like a rocket, the blowback knocking them to the floor. He began flying straight upwards and then across the long surgical room where dozens of other injured chimeras were being treated, circling around as he waited for the external bay doors to open.

Jason stared up at the fearsome sight, his brother helping the doctor and other medics to their feet. “Wow.” Nick released another roar and then the Dragon flew through a small opening at the edge of the room into the free air outside. He turned back to see Josh standing behind him. “Impressive, huh?”

“You can say that again.” 

 

Connor nodded at the Guardians who opened the twin doors of the War Council room for him, sweeping through the portal and down the length of the chamber to where the Emperor and Theo were standing, both with their backs turned to him, looking out of the window. As the Guardian Prime approached, he saw Lydia sitting uncomfortably at their side, a group of the Faithful behind her, their dust and sweat-streaked skin was still emblazoned with the symbol of the Empire in red; a circle and three lines beneath it. Connor inclined his head at them and carried on until he was behind the Emperor. He got down on his hands and knees, touching his forehead to the floor. “Apologies o’ great Emperor, I have failed You.”

“Nonsense. I did not ask you to look out for Corey.”

“I should have anticipated it, though, I-” Connor stopped speaking as he felt his master’s power grip his muscles and forced him to stand up. 

“Rise, my chimera.” The Emperor smiled sadly at him. “We may have lost this battle, but not the war. And besides, Garrett won’t hurt Corey; he wants him back. But so do we, and we will retrieve him, of course.”

“Damn right!” The First Chimera growled, his fangs pushing his lip down as he brandished a clawed hand in front of Connor’s face. “It doesn’t matter how he got taken, all that matters is finding Corey, and ripping Garrett apart!”

“On that, we agree.” Connor nodded, and looked back at the Emperor. “What do we do, master?”

“We find him.” The Emperor smirked, reaching out to put a hand on each of their shoulders. His eyes blazed with purple fire and the Guardian Prime felt a jolt of energy ripple through him, Theo’s eyes had widened at the same time. “I can find all my chimeras, no matter where they are, or how far they go; they shine like torches in the night, though some are brighter than others. You two are particularly strong, due to proximity and importance.”

Connor blinked at the Emperor’s words. _Importance? I suppose with the Church of the Emperor in Ascendence and everything, but, He puts me on the same level as those He actually loves? I am not worthy…_

“Hold still, now.” The Emperor continued, unaware of the debate raging inside the Guardian Prime’s mind. “I almost have him…”

 

“So, that was a victory, right?” Liam asked Philip as they returned to the Legendary chimera’s quarters in the heights of the Rhino’s Horn.

“Um, I guess?” He shook his head. “I’m not sure, I mean, I heard from some of the others that the Minister for Chimera Intelligence was taken by Garrett.”

“Corey?” Liam slowed down, shaking his head. “Ah, shit. Theo and St- uh, the Emperor aren’t going to like that.”

“No, they aren’t.” Philip smirked at his slip. “Sometimes I can’t believe that you knew the Emperor before He was the ruler of the world. Even gods have to come from somewhere, I suppose.”

“Oh, yeah, I knew him.” Liam nodded, glancing around to make sure they were alone. He lowered his voice as an extra precaution, forcing Philip to lean in closer to him. “It’s weird actually, the summer before everything changed, when he was still just a human, well, let’s just say I could’ve been where Theo is now.”

“Huh?”

“I didn’t have full control of the shift back then, sometimes I completely lost it, and well, one time I was so out of it that he, the, um, Emperor, came to collect me at the edge of the Preserve, and well, it was hot, so, I was, um…”

“Naked?” The chimera smirked at him, and Liam grinned back, seeing the bulge forming in Philip’s pants. “He picked you up and you were completely naked?!”

“And sweaty, and horny, and he totally went for it, and it actually felt pretty good.” Liam fell silent as they passed a group of chimeras hurrying past. “So, um, he was doing that, and I woke up. I didn’t tell him to stop, but he did, and we never really spoke about it again. But sometimes I wonder.”

“What would have happened if he hadn’t stopped?”

“Sure.” The werewolf waited for Philip to dig out his key and open the door. “But then if I had dated him, he wouldn’t have found Theo, and none of this would have ever happened, or at least not the way it did, and I would never have met you.”

“Huh, so, are you saying that it was all worth it?” Philip smirked and pushed the door open, the lights flickering on automatically. 

“I wish that some things had worked out differently, of course.” Liam nodded, sliding one hand down the chimera’s chest to unbuckle his belt. Once it was free, he grinned and leaned in to kiss him, his hand reaching inside to grip his hard cock. “But I’m happy enough now!”

 

Corey glared at Garrett as the Ghost Riders threw him to the ground, before turning around and silently stalking off. The Löwenmensch tutted quietly. “Sorry, Corey, they don’t really understand what gentle is.”

“And you do?” The chimera muttered, rubbing his wrists.

“I hope that’s not the best come-back you’ve got.”

“Shut up!” Corey frowned and sighed as he accepted Garrett’s hand to get to his feet. “What do you even want with me? I gave you my answer the last time we met.”

“No,” The Löwenmensch shook his head. “You gave me a false answer, you told me what I wanted to hear so that Stiles could clean house and kill off my eyes and ears. All the little people that none of you chimeras ever notice.”

“You were trying to kill my friends!” Corey protested, glancing around the sparsely furnished room they were in; a few boxes sat in one corner, and a chair was standing nearby. But it was empty other than that. “Why am I here? Why are _you_ here? There doesn’t seem to be anything out in this damn town!”

“Other than the Ghost Rider army?” Garrett shook his head. “No. Not yet anyway.”

“Really?” Corey nodded slowly, his strength returning to him after the battle. He moistened his lips as Garrett looked away for a moment. It was all he needed to vanish, cloaking himself and dashing towards the exit. Corey had only taken a few steps before being tackled to the ground. “Ah!” He cried out, forced to become visible when Garrett pressed his claws to Corey’s throat.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Corey,” The Löwenmensch dragged him upright and threw the shirtless chimera into the chair. He grabbed a bundle of thick rope from one of the boxes and began to tie it tightly around his limbs. “But I need you to stay here, stay with me.”

“Fuck you.”

“You could turn invisible again, but I’d still be able to find you.” Garrett smirked at him. “I know your scent too well, even if it hangs heavy with that of Stiles’ and Theo’s.”

“Why don’t you just surrender, and we can go back to the way things were?” Corey looked at his face as the Löwenmensch leaned over him, tightening the restraints around his biceps. “Garrett?”

“Do you really expect Stiles to let me surrender?” He smirked, getting close enough to Corey to kiss his cheek. The chimera went still, but didn’t pull away. “There’s only one way this is going to end.”

“And what’s that?”

“I’ll be sitting on Stiles’ throne, in that ostentatious great hall of his.” Garrett pulled away, spreading his arms out wide as he painted the picture of his victory. “And all the chimeras, the ones who are left, they’ll all be bowing to me, all the werewolves and the supernaturals, all the humans, all bowing to me! All recognizing _me_ as their new Emperor and god!”

“Yeah, like they’d ever do that.” Corey snorted, smirking when Garrett shot him a furious glare.

“They know Stiles as such, they’ll do the same for me.”

“You thought the human Resistance was bad, you don’t want to imagine the destruction a group of rebel chimeras would do to your empire.”

“Be quiet, Corey.” Garrett snarled at him. “They will see me as their righteous saviour, their one true god! Just like you will, if you ever want to get out of those restraints.”

“Yeah, you see the thing is,” The chimera grinned. “I never saw Stiles as a god, and I’m sure as hell never going to see you as one! Probably because Stiles is going to kill you first.”

“I said, shut up!” The Löwenmensch lashed out with his claws, shredding one of the boxes. He smiled suddenly, grabbing an old cloth and turned back to Corey, stuffing it into the struggling chimera’s mouth. “There you are; much better. As hot as ever.” Corey glared at him. “Mouth full, and perfect torso.” Garrett ran a hand down Corey’s chest, stopping just short of his naval. “We’re going to have to celebrate you coming back to me. I’m sure deep down you’ve been missing me a lot. But later, I need to review my troops, see how many made it out of that bloodbath.”

Corey continued to glare at Garrett as the Löwenmensch walked away from him, the door shutting loudly. The chimera immediately tried to get free, squirming around on the chair, but it was no use. He was tied too tight. _Hang on, that lump in my pocket…it’s my cell phone! Of course, Garrett wouldn’t think to check it, he still barely knows how they work. I bet Stiles and Theo are already trying to find me, if I can just reach it and send a message or if the GPS is on…_

 

“I have him.” Stiles whispered, taking his hands away from Theo and Connor’s shoulders. “Not far, about two hundred miles maybe, east, into the desert.”

“Garrett hasn’t moved from where he was before?” Theo frowned, moving towards the table to take a drink of water. “That seems a bit reckless.”

“Perhaps.” Stiles shrugged, looking down the room as the doors were opened, one of Corey’s chimeras coming towards them. “I have a feeling we’re about to find out for certain.” He stepped around Connor, glancing at the Guardian Prime once before turning his attention to the chimera kneeling in front of him. “Speak.”

“Glory to you, Emperor. We pinged the Minister’s cell phone, and GPS tracking puts him at these co-ordinates.” The chimera offered up a sheet of paper, standing and bowing as Stiles took it and then hurried out of the room.

“As I thought,” He threw the page down on the table for the others to look at. “Garrett is still at that lakebed, though what he’s waiting for, I don’t know.”

“You.” Lydia spoke up suddenly, causing the three chimeras to look over at her. “He’s waiting for you; that’s why he took Corey. He knows you’d do anything to get Corey back, even if that means walking into a certain trap.”

“Master, You cannot go.” Connor said quickly. “It’s much too dangerous, we-”

“I have to.” Stiles broke in, shaking his head. “I must get Corey back. _We_ must.”

“Good!” Theo growled, glaring at Connor and Lydia, “This is our chance to end Garrett once and for all!”

“Wait.” Stiles held up a hand as the thought slinked into his mind. _We can’t kill Garrett yet, I need to control him, and use his power over the Ghost Riders to deliver them to the Hellscape. I won’t be able to complete the ritual without the extra boost from that realm. Which means Garrett must live until I have the second Overmind organ. Fuck!_

“We’re waiting, Stiles.” Theo looked impatiently at him, seemingly ignoring the unrestrained growl from Connor.

“You will address the Emperor with respect!” The Guardian Prime’s fangs were bared, and his hands curled into fists.

“I don’t have to bow to him.” Theo shot back, tuning to stare him down. “Only the lesser-”

“Enough!” Stiles shouted out. “We are not going to fight among ourselves while Garrett is doing who knows what to Corey. The rescue needs to be planned, it needs to be…” He trailed off as his cell phone buzzed against his hip. “One moment. Yes?”

“Glory to You, o’ Emperor!”

“Marric,” Stiles sighed, glancing at Theo. “Now isn’t exactly the best time.”

“Apologies, Alpha Chimera, but we found it.” The chimera’s voice was giddy with breathless excitement. “The city of the Overminds, we know where it is!”

“You’re certain?”

“Yes, Emperor, the translations from other texts matched what we know about the defenses left to guard it. The city, Ka’narack, is half buried in the sand, but one of the high-flying chimeras did a pass over it and confirmed its location. Archon Alexander Westen is in charge of that region.”

“Yes, I remember.” Stiles nodded. “He’s a Kanima, good leader, fought well during the war. Ok, I’ll be in touch.” He hung up and looked at Theo. “They found the city, the second Overmind organ is almost within reach.”

“What about Corey?”

“If I get the second organ first, I’ll have the ability to stop Garrett, save Corey, and control the Ghost Riders all at the same time.” Stiles chewed on his lips nervously, raising his hand to stop Theo’s objection. “I know what you’re going to say, and you’re right. The risk to our boyfriend is too great, and we don’t know how long it will take to destroy the defenses and find the Overmind organ, never mind the implantation surgery.” The Emperor hesitated, glancing out the window at the forest in the distance, over at the spot where several of his Watchers were standing guard on the Nemeton. “But greater plans require Garrett to be alive; an all-out attack on him and his Ghost Riders is too dangerous.”

“Emperor,” Connor knelt before him again. “Let me go in Your place, I can take Liam, Philip, the werewolves, and we’ll rescue Corey while You secure the weapon.”

“Stand up, Connor, you don’t have to kneel to me all the time.” Stiles sighed irritably as Theo smirked, arms folded. “But you do have a point.”

“Wait, really?” Theo stared at him, the smile falling from his lips. 

“Connor will get Corey back for us, you know that he is more than capable.” Stiles replied, gesturing with his hand for the Guardian Prime to rise. “Meanwhile, you and I and Lydia can go to Egypt, secure the Overmind, learn its secrets, and when the time is right, we will find Garrett and make him suffer for taking the chimera we love!”

“Agreed.” Theo growled, curling his hand into a fist. He glanced at Connor. “Why the werewolves? Don’t you want the twins or Nick?”

“Distance from the Chimera Emperor reduces the effectiveness of all chimeras,” Connor explained. “Especially those who have been with Him for as long as I have. The werewolves will not be affected. And they are just werewolves after all, it doesn’t matter if we need to sacrifice them as long as we keep their Alpha alive.”

“Just so, Connor.” Stiles grinned at him. _Always of the same mind, you and I._ “Make your preparations, and I’ll see you at the runway.”

“As You command, Emperor.” The Guardian Prime bowed deeply and walked backwards for a few steps before turning and striding out the door.

“Really, Stiles?” Lydia frowned at him. “I understand that there will be casualties in the rescue attempt; it is the Ghost Riders, but to just throw people away? That’s harsh.”

Theo was about to snarl a response when he caught Stiles’ gaze and grunted instead. “It’s war, people die. The werewolves know that; many of them would be honored to give their lives for the Emperor.”

“Yeah, I guess.” She didn’t look convinced. “But Liam and-”

“I’m sorry, Lydia, it’s been a long and bloody road.” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. “Scott forced us to make some difficult decisions; trading one army here, to spare another there. I, I suppose I’ve just gotten so used to making choices where people die that it’s become second nature to choose chimera lives over non-chimera ones.”

“Oh Stiles, of course, it must be so tough.” Lydia stood up, offering him a sympathetic smile. “Will we ever stop fighting?”

“One day, one day soon, there will be no more fighting, or death, only glory!” Stiles grinned at them, spreading his hands wide. _With me as the supreme Alpha Chimera!_

 

Chimera Force One was being refuelled as Stiles watched Connor, Liam, and Philip approach him. Theo had guided Lydia on board already, making up some story about Scott having assassinated the President of the United States several months earlier, allowing them to inherit his plane. _He is enjoying this a little too much. Though it certainly beats whatever horrors he was inflicting on her while she was still a prisoner in the depths of the Rhino’s Horn. And she remains ignorant to the greater truth. For now, at least…_ Stiles smiled as the three of them stood in front of him, each bowing with varying degrees of reverence. His nostrils flared when he looked at Liam, a familiar scent invading his nose. _Well, now, how interesting. You and Philip, huh? And it smells as though you were just interrupted too, unfortunate. Still, it might focus your minds on finding and saving Corey._

“Emperor.” The Guardian Prime gestured at the three Ospreys sitting on the tarmac behind him, opposite the runway for Chimera Force One. “Our transports are prepared, the werewolves have been briefed, and we understand what we must do.”

“Good.” Stiles nodded at Liam. “Find Corey, keep him safe, that’s all I’m asking of you, and in return, you can raise three more of your werewolves to blue-eyed status. I’m sure you’re finding your powerbase lacking since you had to re-make the pack?”

“Yes, Emperor.” Liam looked through him instead of meeting his eyes and Stiles smirked slightly. “I am…honored by your generosity.”

“Alright then, off you go.” The Emperor dismissed them all, looking at Connor. _Except you, my chimera, wait._

“What is Your command?” He kept his head bowed, lifting his face only when Stiles touched his chin. “Emperor?”

“Better.” _Such a handsome face…_ “Walk with me.” Stiles turned and began to stroll towards the terminal building, passing under the jet bridge as he did. “There is another component to your mission.”

“I am listening, Emperor.”

“Garrett must stay alive. You do whatever it takes to get Corey out of there, but Garrett remaining alive comes first. Do you understand, Connor?” Stiles paused and turned to look intently at him.

“Yes, my master.” The Guardian Prime bowed his head and then returned Stiles’ intense gaze. “We will save Corey, but I will ensure that Garrett does not come to harm.”

“I don’t care if he gets hurt, just not killed.” The Emperor resumed walking, a chimera opening the terminal door for them. “I have plans for that Löwenmensch, plans that depend on my ability to control him and through him, the Ghost Riders.”

“I understand, master, will I tell Liam and Philip? Or-”

“Only if you have to.” Stiles stopped at the top of the escalator, looking through the open doors of the jet bridge connecting the plane to the terminal. “Connor, you were right that being separated from my side will diminish your power. The improvements we have made to you over that of the regular Guardians work best when we are together, fighting as one unit. But you’re still strong, you can do this.”

“Thank You, Emperor, Your faith in me is inspiring.” Connor nodded, but he pulled back slightly as Stiles stepped closer to him. “Um…”

“No matter where you are, I will be able to find you, I will always be with you, my perfect chimera, remember that.” The Emperor smiled at him, eyes flicking over his features one final time, before he turned away, his eyes blazing purple and grin widening as he heard Connor’s whispered response.

“Glory to the Chimera Emperor!”

 

The Guardian Prime watched as Chimera Force One roared past them on the far runway, engines howling, launching the plane into the clear blue sky. He kept looking at the aircraft as it began turning east, and then until it was nothing but a speck in the distance. Connor sighed to himself, already feeling the dulling of his senses. But they were still sharp enough to hear the whispering in the werewolf ranks behind him. “Silence!”

“Your Ospreys are ready, Guardian Prime.” The pilot nodded at him, returning to his position when Connor acknowledged him with a raised hand.

“As Liam has told you all,” Connor glanced at the werewolf and he nodded. “Our mission is to storm the traitor’s base, kill all in our way, and free the Minister for Chimera Intelligence. You will leave the traitor, Garrett, to me. Understand?”

“Yes, Guardian Prime!” They shouted back in unison.

“They never do that for me.” Liam grumbled, staring at Connor. 

“I am the extension of the Emperor’s will.” The chimera smirked at him, gesturing at the werewolves. “And they are all members of the Faithful; not chimeras, but close enough to bathe in His magnificence!” He walked towards the nearest Osprey, ignoring Liam’s muttered protests to Philip. “Form up, we’re flying in low and slow; the last thing we want is for Garrett and the Ghost Riders to spot us. Liam, Philip, divide your forces into three and ride in separate Ospreys, if we get taken down, proceed to the rendezvous point and await survivors.”

“Got it.” Liam nodded and waited for Connor to duck inside the aircraft. “Alright! Let’s go, wolves, time to earn your place in Emperor’s armies!” He herded his group on board, and nodded at the pilot. “Let’s get this over with.”

Connor sat into the co-pilot’s seat and checked the other two Ospreys were following them as the propellers began to spin up. The aircraft lifted smoothly from the ground, and soon they were scudding over the treetops of the Preserve, low enough that he could see some of the werewolves standing at the edge of the lowered ramp reach out and touch the waving branches. _Idiots._ Connor glanced at the pilot. “How long?”

“Seventy minutes, Guardian Prime, once we get to the desert, we’ll be able to get lower and fly faster.”

“Isn’t that risky?”

“I’m used to low-level flying to avoid radar detection.” The chimera shrugged. “From the war in Europe, but this time we’re trying to avoid lightning strikes. Keeps it interesting!”

“That’s one way to look at it.” Connor muttered, settling back into his chair. “Let me know when we’re at the drop point.”

 

The plane levelled out and Stiles released Theo’s hand, breathing a sigh of relief. “It never gets any easier.”

“Oh, I wish it would.” Theo muttered, shaking his hand loose. “Your grip is ridiculous! And I don’t know what you’re scared of; you fly all the time.”

“With wings!” Stiles pointed out, unbuckling his belt and hopping up to snag a class of wine from the table in front of him, gesturing with the bottle at Theo. “Do you want any?”

“No, I don’t like the taste.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty much very expensive grape juice for all the good it does you.” Stiles grinned and sat back down. “But, um, yeah, I guess I just don’t like the thought of crashing into the ground in a ball of fire, or worse, falling out of the sky and sinking to the bottom of the ocean!”

“You are aware that this is one of the safest planes in the entire world?” Theo shook his head and popped another piece of candy into his mouth, chewing furiously to stop his ears from popping. “Besides, the Overmind won’t let you die.”

“That only saves me from life-threatening injuries.” Stiles pointed out. “For everything else I have to rely on healing that’s a tiny bit faster than normal human healing. Major oversight on the Dread Doctors’ part.”

“Hey, maybe the second Overmind organ compensates for that, or heals you faster depending on the number of chimeras nearby.” 

“Yeah, that’d be cool.” Stiles grinned, before frowning suddenly. “Where is Lydia?”

“Oh, she’s in the next compartment with her bodyguards.” Theo shivered. “Those guys freak me out, Stiles; the Faithful? I get that they’re zealots and they’re needed to safeguard her, but how can you be sure they’re loyal to you and not just to Connor?”

“Because they see me as a god?” Stiles shrugged. “I’m not worried about Connor-”

“He’s the most loyal chimera ever!” Theo rattled off in a sing-song voice. “Sure, but they…I don’t know, there’s a fire in their eyes.”

“Nice to look at though, right?”

“Is that a trick question?”

“No.” Stiles laughed, nudging his boyfriend. “C’mon, Theo, admit it, you wouldn’t be averse to a few hot, shirtless chimera guys catering to our every need?”

“ _Every_ need, Stiles?” Theo arched a brow at him. “I thought that was what had got us into this rut to begin with?”

“What rut?”

“Seriously?” Theo stared at him, but Stiles’ scent was limited to confusion. “I thought you were still angry? That’s why you’ve been stripping away my power and ignoring me, right?”

“I took your powerbase because you don’t need it.” The Emperor looked at him, expression becoming hard. “You are the First Chimera, and that’s more than just a title, Theo, that means that you come first above all other chimeras. You, and you alone, are my equal. You don’t need a powerbase, because the Empire is your source of power. Just like it is mine.” Stiles stood up, eyes burning with purple fire. “I wouldn’t be here without you, I walked the twisted madness of the Hellscape to find you, and together _we_ rule this world, just like I said we would.”

“I remember.” Theo murmured, feeling his chest expand as a warm sensation rushed through it. “I guess, I just thought that after everything, and Corey…”

“I enjoy having Corey with us, but if everything collapsed tomorrow, all I’d care about is having you beside me.”

“Heh, I’m not sure I believe that, Stiles.”

“What?”

“Oh, err, the part about wanting me, I got that.” Theo corrected hurriedly with a grin. “But, uh, you’d still want the Empire; the power, the status.”

“Which means nothing without someone to share it with.” Stiles took Theo’s hands in his own as the other chimera stood. “And you appreciate everything that we have sacrificed and fought for to get to where we are. Together, we are the most powerful people in the world, Theo!”

“And soon that power is going to be increased even more.” Theo’s smile widened. “Once you have unified the Overminds, there will be nothing that can stand in the way of our perfect Empire being realized!”

 

The Guardian Prime gestured for him to approach and Liam hurried over. “What?”

“Have your scouts returned? They were sent out six hours ago.” The chimera fixed him with an intense stare. “Well?”

“I’m not the Emperor, I don’t know where they are at any given time.” Liam replied with a frown. “They’ll be back when they’re back. My werewolves know how to track and sneak, it’s the first thing I thought them to do, and even if you don’t think so, Guardian Prime, we know the value of this mission, we understand how important Corey is.”

“Huh.” Connor grunted. “It will be nightfall in a few hours. We’re moving in on the base then, whether or not your werewolves have returned.” He walked away from Liam, heading towards the camouflaged Ospreys. “I’ll check with pilots, make sure they’re ready to drop.”

“Got it.” Liam rolled his eyes as soon as the Guardian Prime had moved out of view, having learned Connor’s senses were unusually sharp for a chimera, especially one so far from Stiles. He glanced at Philip and shrugged. “Still no sign of the scouts?”

“Not yet.” 

“Do you think something happened to them?”

“Doubt it.” Philip shook his head and looked at the horizon as the sun began to drop towards the horizon, red and orange rippling through the sparse clouds. “We’re about ten miles from the town that Garrett’s holed up in; that’s a bit of a hike, even for a werewolf.” He placed an arm around Liam’s shoulders, seeing him chew nervously on his fingernails. “I’m sure they’re fine.”

“I should have gone with them, Connor can keep the others in line.” Liam glanced over his shoulder, watching the fearsome chimera changing into his battle armor. “But the scouts-”

“Have to learn some time.” Philip smiled comfortingly and used his free hand to push Liam’s fingers away from his mouth. “This is going to be alright. Our job is simple: get to Corey, get him out, don’t take too many losses.”

“Ok, ok, I can do that.” Liam nodded to himself, and looked sharply to his left as a group of werewolves collapsed into an exhausted heap nearby. “They’re back!”

 

“Glory to You, Chimera Emperor!” Archon Alexander knelt before him as Stiles and Theo emerged from the interior of Chimera Force One, and descended the staircase that had been brought up to the door of the plane. “We are honored by Your presence, mighty Alpha Chimera.”

“Thank you, Archon.” Stiles smiled at him, holding Theo’s hand until they got to the tarmac. He reached out and touched the chimera’s hair lightly. “You may rise.”

“Emperor.”

“Have you secured the city?” Theo asked as they were ushered towards the waiting line of black SUVs, Lydia and the Faithful following behind them. “Ka’narack? Is it safe?”

“No, First Chimera. The, uh, defenses are too great.” Alexander climbed into the front of one of the SUVs as Stiles and Theo got into the back. “I have had chimeras fly over it, since we got word of its importance. But any attempts to land on the sand, they, uh, they just…”

“Die.” Stiles nodded. “What forces are standing by?”

“I have two companies of human soldiers ready, as well as several flying chimeras and some of the fire Elementals.” The Archon gestured for the driver to start going. “This is the closest airstrip to the co-ordinates, former military. The site is twenty minutes away, most of which is through the desert proper; it’s pretty hot out here now, but it drops low when the sun sets.”

“Have you heard anything from Connor yet?” Theo whispered to Stiles as the convoy roared along the deserted highway. “He should have secured Corey by now. I expected to know that by the time we landed.”

“Nothing yet.” Stiles shook his head, eyes on the sand dunes outside the window. “I imagine he’s been scoping out Garrett’s position, figuring the best avenue of attack. Connor won’t go in until he’s sure that he can extract Corey safely without getting him or Garrett killed.”

“Garrett?”

“Well, did you really think I’d give up the pleasure of killing him myself?” Stiles lied with ease and Theo grinned at him. “Connor was told to save Corey, but only if he could do so without taking out Garrett as well. Injure him, sure, but he is to be left alive so that we can both enjoy making the Löwenmensch suffer for his treachery!”

“I like the sound of that.” Theo smirked and looked at his claws. “I can think of so many ways to punish him!”

“No doubt.” Stiles grimaced as they bounced off the road and onto the sand. _And you will have your fun, Theo, just as soon as I have control of the Ghost Rider army. But first we need that organ._

A few minutes later, Stiles was standing under the baking sun, looking at the high dune in front of them. The human loyalists were watching him from the other side of the row of tents that had been set up, and the Archon’s chimeras milled around nervously behind him. “Alexander?”

“Yes, Emperor?”

“Order the first company up that hill.” Stiles glanced at Theo, and then nodded. “Yeah, I want to see what this Guardian of the Ancient World looks like.” He turned around as the Archon left to shout at the troops, searching for Lydia and smiling at her as she sat out of the sun, using her large floppy hat to fan herself. 

“Don’t worry about her,” Theo assured him. “Lydia is quite content actually, I’m not sure if it was the brainwashing or maybe she’s just glad to be away from everything that reminds her of the old days.”

“Hmm, perhaps.” Stiles turned his attention back to the soldiers as they reluctantly began to climb the dune. “Let’s watch carefully now, see if we can spot this monster.”

“Do you think it’s a chimera?”

“I hope so.” He grinned wryly. “Otherwise we’re gonna have a problem taking it out by ourselves.”

“Even the Dread Doctors were afraid of it.” Theo muttered, “They…”

“Argh!” 

A sudden scream caused them to look to the right, and Stiles grimaced as he watched a soldier get turned inside out, blood and gore exploding and splashing onto the sand. “Ooh, unpleasant.” There was another cry of alarm, and then another, and another, until all the soldiers were charging back down the dune. None of them made the safety of the tent line, their bodies being mangled by some invisible force, turning them into steaming chunks of meat and snapped bone. The Chimera Emperor narrowed his eyes, and then his arm shot out, pointing at part of the dune that sagged and subsided, some invisible force pushed through the sand and then exploding through the chest of one of the soldiers. “There!”

“I see it!” Theo nodded, “Or, well, I don’t. It must be cloaked!”

“Fascinating.” Stiles muttered, moving forward. “Wait here.”

“But-”

“We already know it sees chimeras as hostile, Theo.” Stiles kept walking, his eyes blazing. “Stay there.”

“Alright, fine.” The First Chimera sighed, feeling the added resistance in his limbs. “Just don’t get torn apart!”

“No promises!” 

“Where’s he going?” Lydia had walked over to stand next to Theo, staring at Stiles as he passed the recently deceased soldiers. “Wait, you, you can’t let him go up there!”

“Yeah, I can’t really stop him.” Theo shrugged as the Banshee released an exasperated sigh. “He knows what he’s doing, I hope.”

“Ugh,” Lydia sighed, putting her floppy hat back on. “Chimeras.”

 

Stiles grinned to himself as the sands shifted under his feet and the monster’s tendrils moved around him, carving intricate patterns into the dune. “Come on then, let’s test my theory.” His muttered words seemed to have no effect and Stiles was able to climb to the top of the dune without being eviscerated, even as the remains of the dead soldiers rolled to the bottom. “Do you know who I am? _What_ I am?” The Alpha Chimera shouted loudly across the expanse of sand in front of him. “I am one half of the Overmind! I have come to take the other, and tame whatever stands in my way! Reveal yourself!” 

The air remained empty for almost a minute before the dune next to him exploded in a shower of sand. Something massive was pulling itself out of the ground, Stiles looked around as the impression of its feet or hands dug into the shifting surface for grip. On instinct, he thrust out a hand, his eyes burning fiercely with purple fire. _Woah!_ The palm of his hand connected with something smooth and bony. There was a shudder in the air in front of him, and then the monster was visible, scales covering its head and reaching back down a long sinewy body that was still buried in the ground. The feet that braced it on the sand were clawed and the toes had wide, hardened pads that spread its weight across the surface. But it was the eyes that held Stiles. They were large and burned with an intense blue fire, distracting him from the long snout and slit-like nostrils, the space between them forming the bony protrusion that Stiles had touched first. _Ok, let’s try this like any other chimera._ The Alpha Chimera grunted as a current of energy rippled through him and into the monster, his own eyes widening as he watched purple bleeding into the icy blue orbs. “You are a chimera! But are you human too? Or like Alexis, permanently transformed?” 

The chimera snorted, and the maw opened as a wracking bark came from inside. 

“I’m going to take that as a yes. Well, my new chimera, whatever you were, you are now mine. And as such, you will not attack Theo or my forces.” Stiles waved down at Theo and Lydia. “It’s safe to come up!” He waited until they had joined him on the ridge, his boyfriend staring at the massive monster. 

“Are you sure it’s a chimera?”

“Don’t you see the eyes?” Stiles grinned as he pointed at the blazing violet orbs. “I think it’s like Alexis, she’s always the Kraken, can never turn back into a full human-looking chimera again.”

“That’s what she wanted.” Theo nodded. “Maybe the human parts of this chimera are under the surface. Or maybe whoever created it moved beyond using humans as the basis of their chimeras?”

“There’s going to be so many secrets to learn, Theo!” Stiles said excitedly and pointed over the dune to where Ka’narack was meant to be buried. “Chimera! Is the city down there? Find it for me!” He ducked, pulling Lydia back from the edge as the monster roared and dove forward, ripped a deep furrow through the earth. It burrowed rapidly and the three of them watched with slackened jaws as the lost city was revealed, dune by dune stripped away, the chimera carefully uncovering mile after mile of the immense complex; the high outer walls stretching off into the distance, temples and colonnades and tall obelisks emerging from the protective cocoon of the sand. Finally, the chimera emerged from the sand again, this time flicking its body along the last remaining dune in front of them, revealing two towering effigies. “Well, looks like statue building runs in the genes.” Stiles muttered as they stared over at the large figures sitting on thrones, flanking the approach to the city. 

“Look!” Lydia cried out, pointing at the statues’ eyes as they began to blaze the same deep purple as Stiles’ own.

“This is it.” The Alpha Chimera grinned as he led the group down the steep dune towards the newly excavated main gate. “Ka’narack: the lost city of the Overminds! I feel like I’m coming home...”

 

Connor nodded at Liam and gestured for the werewolves to advance into the shadow of the buildings. There was a trail of broken and mangled Ghost Riders behind him, from where they had cut a jagged line through Garrett’s sparse outer defenses. _Carefully, quietly, good._ The Guardian Prime checked his watch, eyes gleaming with red fire as he continued to creep forward. He went still when a Ghost Rider emerged from behind a pile of crates, letting the monster walk away from him for a few steps, before he struck fast, dashing forward and driving his long, serrated claws into the Ghost Rider’s throat. There was a wet gurgle and Connor supported the body as it crumpled down to the ground. He wrenched his claws back out, cleaning them on the Ghost Rider’s coat. 

“Connor!”

His name was being whispered loudly by Liam who had taken cover behind a broken-down truck. The Guardian Prime ran stealthily over to him and crouched next to the werewolf as Philip guided another group to the next building. “What is it?”

“I’ve pinpointed his scent.” Liam nodded at the squat building in front of them. “In there. Corey’s in there. Will we-”

“Stop,” Connor grabbed his arm, pulling him back down. He closed his eyes and concentrated, extending his senses beyond the truck and into the building. “Two heartbeats. Garrett is with him. The Ghost Riders aren’t alive; their hearts don’t beat. And I can hear Corey’s voice.” His eyes opened, and he nodded at Liam. “Our best chance is to charge in. You and Philip grab Corey and get him back to the Ospreys; they’ll be arriving in…” Connor checked his watch again. “Seven minutes. Leave Garrett to me.”

“But, wait, are you sure?” Liam looked at him, his own red eyes meeting those of the Guardian Prime. “Without the Emperor’s presence, you won’t be as strong or fast.”

“My master’s orders were clear.” Connor replied determinedly. “You will rescue Corey and extract him, I will fight off Garrett to buy you time. The pilots have been instructed that whatever Osprey has the Minister on board is to take off immediately, the rest of us will use the remaining Ospreys to leave. Now, prepare yourself; I’m about to breach!” The chimera didn’t give him any time to argue, standing up and charging towards the door. “For the Empire!”

“Fuck!” Liam muttered, but chased after him, his werewolves streaming out from behind cover to help their Alpha. “Let’s go!”

Connor crashed through the barricaded door, his claws slicing through the two Ghost Riders who tried to intercept him, his personal Banshee Scream shield firing off to render their whip lashes ineffective. He was quickly supported by the werewolves who attacked the remaining Ghost Riders, allowing him to push through into the next room. “Garrett!”

“Connor!” Corey cried out, the gag removed from his mouth. “Watch out!”

The Guardian Prime ducked, a Ghost Rider bullet exploding harmlessly against his shield. “Rawr!” He pounced on the monster, ruthlessly twisting its head off in a shower of blackish blood. Connor snarled and dropped the skull onto the ground with a wet thud, turning his attention to where Garrett was waiting for him in the shadows. “This is your one chance, traitor, surrender and the Emperor may be merciful.”

“Connor…” Corey groaned, rolling his eyes. “Just attack him already!”

“The Emperor…” Garrett walked forward slowly, ignoring Corey. He spread his hands wide, hearing the carnage from the other room as the werewolves ripped apart his Ghost Riders. “Where is he? Didn’t bother to come himself? I thought he cared about Corey! But he sends his lapdog instead, hmm, looks like your stock has gone down, my love.”

“Shut up!” The younger chimera struggled with his bonds, stopping when Liam and Philip burst through the door to flank Connor. “Well, it’s about time.”

“Free Corey.” Connor nodded at Liam and then charged forward, slamming into Garrett with an armored shoulder. He caught the Löwenmensch off-guard, sending him flying backwards. Connor didn’t hesitate, advancing quickly, but his claws cut only air as Garrett rolled away from him, springing back up to deliver a brutal punch to his face. “Ah!” The chimera staggered backward, his nose shifting uncomfortably as the bone reset itself. Connor wiped the blood from his eyes in time to see Garrett’s claws coming for him. He ducked and lashed out with his own claws, ripping a jagged line down the Löwenmensch’s ribs.

“Argh! Chimera!” Garrett lashed out blindly. “You’ll pay for that!”

“We have Corey!” Liam cried as he cut the last restraint, Philip helping the chimera out of the chair. 

“Then go!” Connor managed, grunting as Garrett’s twin strike sliced through his chest, blood splattering onto the floor. He fell to his knees after the Löwenmensch followed his attack up with a mighty kick. “Get out of here!”

“I’m not leaving without you!” Corey tried to run towards him, but Philip and Liam kept a strong grip on his wrists. “Connor!”

“No!” Garrett snarled, attempting to grab Corey. “He’s mine!”

Connor forced himself upright, ignoring the burning agony that spread across his torso, raising his claws again and driving them into Garrett’s arm, spinning the Löwenmensch around to punch him repeatedly in the face. His lips pulled into a smile as Corey cloaked, turning him, Liam, and Philip invisible. The momentary lapse of concentration was enough for Garrett to twist out of his grip and grab Connor’s arm, dragging it backwards hard enough that the bone cracked, and the joint snapped out of the socket. “ARGH!”

“You won’t escape!”

Connor grunted in pain as he was tossed through the wall on the building, rolling over and over on the dusty ground outside. He could hear the loud breathing of the Löwenmensch behind him, but continued to grin when his watch vibrated silently against his wrist. The silver forms of the Ospreys drifted down to land in front of the buildings, their ramps open and ready. “Go.” Connor muttered, forcing his arm back into the socket, nodding to himself when Corey decloaked in front of the first Osprey. Liam and Philip pushed him on board, and Connor stood slowly, turning to face Garrett. “Rawr!” He roared and charged forward again, head bowed as he smashed into the Löwenmensch’s chest. 

Garrett was ready for him this time and tried to flip him around, clawed fingers digging deep gouges into his armor, penetrating the metal plates to rend his flesh. The Löwenmensch snarled, gnashing his teeth at him, before throwing the chimera to one side victoriously, his arms stained in Connor’s blood up to the elbow. “You’re never getting out of here!” The clouds rushed by above the dry lakebed, thunder rolling constantly as lightning started to crash down around them. 

The Ospreys had begun to take off, Liam holding Corey around his waist as he struggled to get free and go back for Connor. “Just go, damnit!” The werewolf shouted out to the pilot as a bolt of lightning sparked beside the open ramp, a Ghost Rider emerging to aim its gun at them. The aircraft banked suddenly, alarms screaming, pulling up as it came too close to another Osprey. Liam and Philip looked on as the other one was hit by a lightning bolt directly on the rotors, shielding their eyes from the explosion. “Stop moving, Corey! He’ll be alright, there’s another one!”

 

Connor rolled onto his side, coughing up blood, his armor a ruined mess. He looked up at the sky, seeing Corey’s Osprey lurching into clear sky, smoke pouring from its nacelles. Garrett was standing in front of him, oblivious to his recovery. The Guardian Prime watched as he directed a lightning strike on the other Osprey; the aircraft attempting to lift off next to the burning wreckage of the second one, werewolves hanging off the ramp. _Fuck!_ He thought as the lightning struck true and the Osprey wheeled around, falling out of the air to crash into the lakebed, screaming metal and intense heat as the props smashed a deep furrow into the ground. _You can’t have Corey, I’m not failing the Emperor again!_

With a great roar, Connor sprung up and concentrated his strength into a single punch, his knuckles smashing into the back of Garrett’s head. The Löwenmensch rocked forward and the lightning strikes stopped. Connor had enough time to confirm that Corey had got away before he was attack again, Garrett’s claws lashing across his face. “AH!” He screamed out, feeling his flesh separate between his mouth and his cheek, blood splashing against his skin. Connor gasped with the pain, not resisting when Garrett struck lower, his fist shattering the chimera’s knee-cap and leaving him sprawling in the dirt, helpless as the Löwenmensch kicked him over onto his back.

“It’s almost as good as having Stiles here himself,” Garrett whispered as he knelt on Connor’s chest, grinning and shaking his claws free of the clumps of flesh and viscera clinging to them. “I should have grabbed you first! How did I not see it until now?”

“Ugh…” Connor groaned, staring up at him as he felt his blood seeping out from his many wounds to stain the dusty earth red, his lessened healing capabilities struggling to cope. “You…”

“Stiles valued Corey enough to send you to retrieve him, but I’ll bet my whole Ghost Rider army that he’ll come himself to save his _perfect_ Guardian Prime! The one he kept refining and improving on, the one who is always by his side.” Garrett thrust his claws back into Connor’s chest, prompting the chimera to cry out in pain, tears springing from his eyes as the Löwenmensch flexed his fingers, shredding the flesh and organs reached by the sharp weapons. “He will come, and I will kill Stiles, at last claiming his power for myself!”

“I will die for my Emperor!” Connor spat out a mouthful of blood, raising his head to glare defiantly at Garrett, ignoring the crippling agony that rippled upwards from his broken knee, and slashed open chest. His face was healing faster, but a deep gash obstructed his mouth and his nose was swollen and bloody. Nonetheless, the Guardian Prime managed a laugh. “He knows that. He will not come for me. You lose.”

“Shut up!” Garrett snarled and stood up, wrenching his claws from Connor’s chest.

“And when my master does find you,” The chimera continued, even as darkness closed in around him. “You will _burn_ in the Emperor’s divine fire!”

“I said be quiet!” The Löwenmensch shouted and kicked his head viciously.

“Uh…” Connor grunted at the impact, his senses dulling and vision fading. He tried to blink as an image of the Emperor’s face hovered over him, the benevolent smile that had invaded his dreams over and over was the last thing the chimera saw before he passed out.

 

Theo nodded as Stiles gestured at the photograph they had taken earlier of the entrance to the ancient city, splashed up on the wall of the conference center of Chimera Force One. “Yeah, I mean, that would be the logical entry point. And now that you’ve secured the approach, we can start landing Marric and the rest of his team. The volume of knowledge contained inside Ka’narack could be immense; it’d probably take years to catalogue properly.”

“Found yourself a new pet project, Theo?” Stiles grinned at him. “But you’re right, in addition to locating the Overmind, we should learn as much as possible from these ruins.”

“If they even are ruins!” The chimera exclaimed excitedly. “You saw those outer walls; the hieroglyphs were still in color, Stiles, color! We need-” He was cut off by the ringing of the dedicated phone line to the Rhino’s Horn. Theo looked at Stiles. “Corey.”

“Answer it, loudspeaker.” 

“Right.” Theo pressed the buttons and called out quickly, “Corey? Is that you?”

“Theo!” 

“I’m here too.” Stiles grinned as their boyfriend greeting him. “So, the mission went well?”

“Uh, no, not really.” Corey sounded evasive and Theo stared at the console.

“What do you mean? Did we lose a lot of werewolves?”

“Um, someone more important than that.”

“We didn’t lose Liam, did we?” Stiles looked worried and his eyes flashed purple. “Corey?”

“No,” The chimera breathed out, causing the line to fizzle with static. “Garrett has Connor, I don’t even know if he’s alive. I’m sorry, Stiles, it was like he knew it was going to go down like this. He said to leave, and I did, but it was…”

Theo glanced at his boyfriend, seeing his expression become hard, and his hands curl into fists. _Ohhhh crap. Why couldn’t we be outside right now?!_ Sparks began to arc off the Chimera Emperor’s body and Theo took several steps back, not listening to Corey as he tried to explain what had happened. But to his surprise, the electricity around Stiles suddenly vanished and he looked at Theo.

“How long will it take Marric to get out here and open those gates?”

“Uh, at least three days, he wants to bring the equipment out from the Occulus. It could take longer to find the temple, but, um.” Theo wetted his lips, and swallowed hard. “You’re not actually thinking of going back? This is why we’re here, Stiles; it’s why you let Connor rescue Corey in the first place. We need the second Overmind organ to control Garrett and his Ghost Riders! You can’t sacrifice-”

“I will do whatever I want.” Stiles’ voice cut through his with an awful finality. “It will take days before we even manage to open the gates.”

“You could fly inside, find the temple that way, it might be-”

“No!” The Chimera Emperor shook his head. “He is my most loyal chimera, and you were right, Theo, we should have rescued Corey ourselves. This wouldn’t have happened if we did. Tell the pilot to prepare for immediate take-off, I’m getting my Guardian Prime back.”

“Stiles!” Theo protested loudly, before stumbling backwards when the Emperor looked at him, his eyes pulsing with purple fire, the expression on his face utterly alien. “I…as you command, Emperor.” The First Chimera breathed a sigh of relief when Stiles finally left, the sudden feeling of terror dissipating as he went over to the communications console.

“Theo, are you still there?”

“Yeah, Corey, we’re coming home.” Theo glanced at where Stiles had been standing. “And, uh, you might want to warn everyone, I’ve never seen him this angry before.” _A true monster. Whatever plans he had for Garrett might have just changed. I would not want to be that Löwenmensch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last chapter until December 9th or 10th. I'll be in Europe on business for the next 10 days or so, but I hope to release Chapter 16 the Saturday or Sunday after I come back.


	16. The Emperor's Chosen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really sick this week, guys, still am, actually; chest infection. Hopefully you won't notice anything different in the quality of the chapter, since I've been taking cough medicine, and that can mess you up sometimes! But I did want to get this chapter out and not leave you hanging for another week, even if it did take twice as long!

“ARGHH!” Connor screamed when Garrett plunged his claws repeatedly into the chimera’s chest, blood frothing up and spilling down his lips. “I’ll never…tell you…”

“I think you will.” The Löwenmensch snarled, clenching his fist inside the ruptured chest cavity, grunting in disappointment as Connor slumped sideways and his hand slipped out. “Ah, not again. You!” He pointed at a stationary Ghost Rider nearby and beckoned it over. “Revive him.” Garrett stood back and watched as the creature extended its hands downwards and a jolt of lightning arced out, earthing itself in the dead chimera. He smirked on hearing Connor’s groans and whimpers of pain. “Third time we’ve used that trick, chimera. I wonder how many times I can do it until you won’t be revived? C’mon, tell me about the defenses around the palace; the weapons Stiles has access to, what his grand strategies are, and we can end this!”

“No.” Connor pushed himself onto his hands and knees, staring at the crimson liquid that had spilled out onto the floor, flecks all over his skin, some sections of the concrete felt slick and wet, while other parts had become dry and hard. _It’s been hours, days maybe, but I won’t surrender, I serve the Emperor alone._ His eyes flicked up, meeting Garrett’s unearthly green stare. “You can kill me and revive me for however long you want, you will learn nothing.” Connor cleared his throat with a hacking cough; spitting out blood and tissue, his own eyes glowing a deep red. “The Emperor will never come for me; I am but one chimera among tens of thousands! He’s probably replaced me already! You have gained nothing by taking me.”

“Oh, but you’re so much more wrong than you believe,” Garrett walked back over to him, tapping Connor’s cheek roughly as the chimera stiffened. “You are the Emperor’s Chosen, prized above all of them, except for Theo, but even then, I wonder…”

“That’s insane: the First Chimera is _first_ for a reason; I’m just a glorified bodyguard.”

“One that has the ear of the Emperor, one who is with him constantly.” The Löwenmensch shrugged, letting Connor roll onto his side, still bleeding from the horrific wounds that had been inflicted across his body. Garrett had the chimera stripped of his heavy armor and modest underclothes, leaving him all but naked and shivering on the floor. “You have value to Stiles, and I know that he has great value to you, so even if you don’t tell me what I want to know, the Emperor will still seek me out, with all the fury and vengeance he is capable of summoning.”

Connor didn’t reply immediately, glaring at his captor through hooded eyes, his breathing ragged and wet. “Do your worst. I am not afraid to die for my master.”

“Very well.” Garrett grinned sadistically and whirled around, picking up a long, pale blue stick from the table nearby. “Even though I’ve been planning my new Empire for a long time, I…”

 _He loves to talk._ Connor thought as another hacking cough racked his chest, pain blooming across his slowly repairing rib cage. _When I get out of here, I should try and find information that will help the Emperor._

“…and you chimeras are all-powerful when around the Alpha, so I knew that I needed to either take Stiles out directly, or disable his chimeras.” The Löwenmensch looked at the stick, and then smirked cruelly, his scent shifting to reflect the emotion. “I devised this: the Anchor. Let’s see how well you heal with it buried in your arm!” He darted forward suddenly and before the Guardian Prime could defend himself, Garrett had driven the Anchor’s barbed point into his bicep, smashing through the bone and left it jutting out the other side.

“Agh!” Connor gasped, his arm going numb as blood flowed out from the wound. He stared at the way his skin tried to heal around the stick, but each time was pushed back by some invisible force. “What…What have you done?!”

“Are you prepared to feel a little more human again?” Garrett laughed and flicked out his claws, smelling anxiety from the chimera for the first time. “So, let’s try this once more. What is the weapon Stiles built to destroy the Ghost Riders?”

 _Argh, fuck, I’m not healing, I can’t…_ Connor rocked backwards when the Löwenmensch’s claws dug into his lips, tearing a long gash along his cheek. The second punch was lower down, Garrett pausing for a moment to see if he would respond, before sighing and smashing his fist into Connor’s chest. “Ah! I…argh…” The Guardian Prime managed a few strangled words before his throat seized up and he slumped sideways, vaguely aware that his heart had stopped beating again.

“Guess we’ll try number four, you stubborn bastard!” 

Even the Löwenmensch’s voice had become distant, and Connor swallowed uneasily, the edges of the room lost to darkness. _Trust in the Emperor, for He is the Creator of all chimera... The Visionary of the world… The Keeper of Power… The Righteous Knight. Keep Your loyal servant safe from all evil, and shield him from our enemies._ The prayer sprung into his mind, one of many Connor had begun working on before Corey had been taken. Even as his vision faded with the Ghost Rider standing over him, the Guardian Prime felt strength blossom in his heart. _This is what it has always come down to…My life for Yours, master._

 

 _Where are you, Connor? Why can’t I find you?_ Stiles frowned irritably as the chimera once again slipped out of his grasp. His eyes were closed, sitting in the middle of his bed on Chimera Force One, reaching out with his influence as they crossed the Atlantic. The Alpha Chimera was able to sense all of his chimeras spread across the world; even those thousands of miles away; dim and distant, but they were there. Connor, however, was like a shadow in thick fog; appearing and vanishing every time Stiles came closer to him. _Garrett must be hiding you from me somehow. But…no, this is different; as though you keep dying. It’s the same ache I feel whenever any of my chimeras die. Except you keep returning-_

His eyes snapped open and Stiles glared at the walnut panelled walls. “He’s killing you and then reviving you? Torture? Has to be. But you won’t break, you believe too much.” The Emperor got to his feet and began to pace the room, his earlier rage returning to consume him as Kanima claws sprung from his nails and fangs pressed down into his mouth.

“I need to find you, finish what we have started.” He continued to talk aloud to himself, glancing up to see his reflection in the mirror. Stiles smiled faintly as he imagined Connor’s presence behind him, a reassuring strength that had little to do with the Guardian Prime’s armor or claws. “You alone get it, Connor, you can see my vision where Corey sees only chaos, and Theo sees the frightening spectre of a world at peace. I will find you, my chimera, and together we will usher in an age of unending glory, and make the Chimera Empire the greatest civilisation that has ever existed!” The Emperor lowered his raised arms and glanced behind him at the empty room, whispering softly. “I will find you…”

 

Theo looked towards the other end of the plane, where their quarters were located, having left Stiles alone to try and find Connor. He had offered to join his strength with Stiles’, like they did when the Alpha Chimera had searched for Corey, but the expression on his face made Theo shrug and back away. _Never seen him like this before; he’s not manipulating his scent like he sometimes does. The anger is raw, primal…invigorating!_ Theo grinned to himself and tapped a key on the pad in front of him. “Alexander. What is it? Everything alright?”

“Yes, First Chimera. I’m just letting you know that the asset has settled in nicely.”

“The asset? Pft!” He laughed out loud, shaking his head. “You don’t have to refer to her like that, unlike the Emperor I have no need of using language to disguise the truth of what we’re doing.”

“Uh, as you say, First Chimera.” The Archon replied uneasily. “Lydia seems to be happy to stay with me, as we agreed. I’ve made the regional palace available to her, and there’s enough distraction to keep her inside.”

“And if she tries to leave?”

“I will escort her; there are a few markets and areas of Imperial development we can take her to.”

“Hmm.” Theo grunted. “You must keep her clueless as to the full extent of how far the Empire has spread. We are meant to have become a peacekeeping force called in to destroy menace of the evil werewolves, not conquerors of the world.”

“I understand,” Alexander paused, and then continued. “How valuable is Lydia to the Emperor? Is she…promised to someone?”

“Haha.” The First Chimera laughed again. “Her value is in the Banshee voice she wields, as well as sentimental attachment to a world that has died. But, no, she’s not _promised_ to anyone. You may seduce her or have your way with her, just don’t hurt her. The Emperor commands it.”

“Glory.”

Theo stood up as the call ended, looking at the constantly updating map on the screen next to him. “Over the ruins of New York now. I wonder if Peter is still plotting to overthrow the Emperor?” He mused to himself, smirking as a thought crossed his mind. “If Stiles manages to capture Garrett, I must make sure that our werewolf Archons witness his humiliation in person. Not so much the binding to the throne, but the spectacle of a once mighty hero of Empire hobbled and defeated, branded a traitor.” _Still, think of how much fun it would be to have a proper rebellion and a chance to reverse Stiles’ earlier mercies! I wonder if I can engineer that somehow…_

 

“Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!” Liam muttered to himself as he paced frantically back and forth in front of a long, floor-to-ceiling window in a conference room at the tip of the Rhino’s Horn. Philip tried to calm him down, but the werewolf shook off his comforting hand, muttering to himself. “I can’t believe we left him behind! The Guardian Prime! Stiles’ favorite chimera…shit!” He exclaimed, looking guiltily at the twins and Nick behind him. “Uh, I didn’t mean that, I meant the Emperor, of course.”

“Relax, Liam,” Philip managed to take his hand this time. “No one is going to report you for that slip.”

“Hmm.” Josh glared at him. “The Emperor deserves respect. It’s why we use his titles, and not his human name.”

“Right.” Jason nodded, backing up his brother as the other two stared at them, tension stretching out. “Werewolves should know better after the Emperor kicked your asses during the war!”

“It’s not your fault, Liam.” Nick finally said, standing between the twins and Philip. “Your orders were clear; extract the Minister for Chimera Intelligence, Connor told you to leave without him. But the Emperor will not take this insult lightly, you can earn His favor back when the time comes to rescue the Guardian Prime.”

“You don’t think Garrett just killed him?” Liam asked hesitantly, tightening his grip on Philip’s hand.

“He’s too important.” The Dragon shook his head. “Connor has information, things he would be trusted with because of his rank and proximity to the Emperor. If nothing else, the traitor will want to see if he can have another chance to bait us into a trap.”

“That makes sense.” Philip agreed, smiling at his boyfriend. “See, Liam? It’s not so bad.”

“I lost seven werewolves in that raid.” He replied bitterly. “I’m gonna need permission to replace them, but that won’t happen now, I guess.”

“Why didn’t we go with you?” Josh asked suddenly, exchanging a glance with his brother. “We can fly when we’re merged; we could’ve gotten Connor out of there!”

“No, you couldn’t.” The werewolf snapped at him. “Haven’t you seen the battle armor Connor wears? It’s a ceramic and steel composite.”

“So?”

“So, that’s what the Army used to make plating for tanks out of.” He turned away from them and looked towards the airport in the distance. “You wouldn’t have made any difference.”

“We would’ve been better than a bunch of mangy werewolves!” Josh cried out and launched himself at Liam, a blast of wind causing him to stagger backwards into the window.

“Hey!” Nick grabbed Josh’s arm and pulled the chimera back. “Enough!”

“What’s going on here?” 

They all turned to look at the entrance to the room, Corey standing in the doorway, arms folded. After a stern glare at Josh, Nick released him. “Nothing, Minister. Emotions are running high is all.”

“I can see that.” Corey walked over to them and looked at Liam expectantly. “Put away your fangs, you’re just embarrassing yourself.”

“Sorry.” The werewolf muttered, uncurling his fists, smears of blood on his skin. “Where is the Emperor now?”

“Over the Mid-West, he’ll be touching down in about an hour.” Corey replied. “You are all to remain here, until the Emperor calls for you. I’ll brief him on everything we know.”

“Did you send chimeras to the battlefield?” Jason asked.

“Nothing there.”

“Damn.”

“Liam?” The Minister for Chimera Intelligence gestured for him to follow him to the far corner of the room, waiting until the werewolf was looking at him nervously, shifting from one foot to the other. “You and I both know that Connor ordered us to leave, that’s what I’m going to tell the Alpha Chimera. So, don’t worry about him holding you accountable. It’s Garrett who’ll suffer the Emperor’s terrible fury.” Corey swallowed and glanced out the window, his voice softer. “You should forgive Josh too, he’s just picking up on Stiles’ rage. We can feel it, even from so far away. He must be trying to locate Connor.” His gaze flicked over to Liam’s, the werewolf staring at him. “In case you haven’t noticed; every chimera here has their purple eyes on.”

“Has he ever been this angry before?” Liam swallowed uneasily when Corey nodded.

“Once, and he broke the world to gain his revenge.”

 

Corey swallowed nervously as he watched Chimera Force One taxiing to the terminal. He could sense Stiles’ anger almost as if it was his own, gripping his muscles and forcing him to fight the urge to turn invisible. After Liam and Philip had left, the twins seemed to relax more, though Corey could smell the anxiety from Josh. _I should talk to Connor when he gets back, he doesn’t know what he’s missing with that twin. Have to get over that fanatical devotion to the Emperor first though._ Corey looked down the jet bridge as the lights flickered on and the interior doors opened. _Here he comes._

Stiles emerged from the plane and ignored the chimeras kneeling around him, airport staff, focusing instead on Corey waiting for him in the terminal proper. The Emperor kept flexing his fingers, the points of his claws pressing on the flesh of his palms. His eyes were hooded, burning a brilliant purple, as electricity crackled in the air around him. It sparked randomly from his shoulders and arms, arcing out to scorch the sides of the jet bridge, or dissipate harmlessly behind him, forming a glowing corona. “Corey.”

“Glory to you, Chimera Emperor.” Corey knelt down, his head moving forward until it touched the front of Stiles’ shin.

“You can stand.”

“Thank you.” He took another nervous swallow and avoided looking directly into the blazing orbs of purple fire until his head was dragged up against his will. “Um…”

“It’s good that you’re safe.” Stiles pulled the surprised chimera into a hug and held him tight for a moment, before releasing him. The Emperor offered Corey a small smile and kissed his lips gently. _Walk with me._ He turned away and his boyfriend followed obediently. “But your safety was not without a price. A terrible price. The capture of the Guardian Prime.”

 _Says the man who’s murdered millions of people without thinking._ Corey blinked at the treacherous thought and quickly stomped on it. “Uh, he told us to leave without him.”

“Of course he did.” Stiles smiled faintly, leading him out of the terminal and towards the imposing tower of the Rhino’s Horn. “I told Connor to rescue you, and he would have rather died than disappoint me.”

“Um, yes.” Corey wasn’t sure what to say, so he stayed quiet and Stiles continued to speak.

“We must get him back,” The Emperor looked at him. “You’ve had twelve hours, what do we know?”

“I dispatched a group of flying Elemental chimeras to the lakebed,” Corey explained as they turned down a street, evidence of the recent battle with the Ghost Riders all around them; from cracked pavements, to cratered houses, to the still smouldering remains of the monsters piled high on the sidewalk. “They didn’t find anything, Stiles. Just the two crashed Ospreys and a couple of dead werewolves.”

“And Garrett?”

“Gone.” He sighed. “There were a few buildings clustered around the shore of the dry lake, but they were burned to the ground. Um, there was something of significance, though.”

“What?” Stiles glared at him sharply, “I don’t have time for dramatic pauses, Corey.”

“Sorry. It was blood. A lot of blood, from the location I last saw Connor. It’s his right?” Corey said carefully, watching his boyfriend’s reaction. “I mean, unless he fought back and got away?”

“I’d be able to find Connor if he was alive; Garrett is keeping him between life and death. I can’t feel him anymore.” The Emperor glared at a house in front of them, clenching his fist suddenly and twisting it ruthlessly. “Gah!”

Corey leapt backwards as the house imploded, shards of rock spearing up out of the ground and spinning in a vicious circle, leaving nothing but splinters and crumbled concrete in their wake. “Um, Stiles? Where’s Theo?”

“Still on the plane. He had nothing useful to say.” He turned away from the ruined home and gestured for Corey to follow him. “Theo is co-ordinating with Marric in Connor’s place, anyway, so, it’s better for him to remain and use the coms suite there.”

“Oh, um, sure.” The younger chimera took a few deep breaths, calming his racing pulse. _I know he likes Connor, the guy is like Stiles’ best friend, but I really haven’t seen him this upset in years, not since that night Theo was trapped in the Hellscape. The night Josh and Tracy abandoned him. The night the Alpha Chimera became a monster. And yet even then, Stiles was still rational. Terrifying, but rational. Although…he’s so used to winning now-_

“Corey!”

“Uh?” The younger chimera blinked, flushing as he realized Stiles had been talking to him the entire time he was lost in thought. “I missed that, what did you say?”

“I don’t know what Garrett did to Connor to stop me from finding him,” Stiles glared at Corey, gesturing towards the sky. “But we have other ways to track that traitor. Task whatever weather satellites we have left, and all the ground sensors, into finding lightning strikes. That’s how the Ghost Riders travel and how he’s managed to stay ahead of us, for so long. Garrett is probably somewhere remote, but we will find him, and retrieve my Guardian Prime.”

“As you command, Emperor.” Corey bowed slightly and hurried away, glancing back to see Stiles staring at the sky as though it had personally offended him. “Ok, let’s hope we didn’t destroy too much of the infrastructure. Extreme electrical disruption seems to be common for the Ghost Riders, and if Garrett is rebuilding his army…ok.”

 

Connor lurched awake, the roughness of it caused by the cough that erupted from his throat, a fresh wave of blood expelled onto the stained floor. Garrett had abandoned his torture for the moment, muttering something about the “Ghost Rider Alpha”. The Guardian Prime secreted the words away for later, but the Löwenmensch drove another of the Anchors into Connor’s other arm before he had left, the pale blue rods humming uncomfortably. _I can feel them, draining my power, stealing my strength, stopping me from healing. But the Emperor needs my service still, I cannot give up now. And yet, I’ll never make it out of here alive, not alone. I can’t even stand!_

The Guardian Prime coughed violently again, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, grimacing at the blood that coated his skin. He grunted in pain, but managed to push himself against the thick breeze block walls of his prison. “Ah…better.” Connor rested his head back, hair brushing the rough surface, and closed his eyes again, the effort draining him of whatever strength he had built up. The Anchors were restricting his ability to heal the many wounds inflicted across his body; Garrett’s claw marks were still visible on his chest and his face throbbed dully, blood trickling down his lacerated cheek. “Emperor, grant me Your strength.” 

_“‘We are all made in the Emperor’s image.’” His master smirked and looked at him. “Do you actually believe this, Connor?”_

_“Of course, Emperor.”_

_“Hmm. Why?”_

_“We are all chimeras, but You alone are the Alpha Chimera, first among us all.” Connor replied eagerly as the Emperor leaned on the balustrade, looking out at the Imperial Palace. Cranes and construction equipment dotted the structure; the walls of the ziggurat rising higher with each passing day. “It is the very foundation of a religious doctrine; the infusion of divinity into one being, one ultimate power, who knows all, sees all, and unifies all.”_

_“You think I’m a god?” His master arched a brow, moving closer to him. “Sure, I have powers, I can control chimeras, even manipulate the ground under our feet, but I’m still just Stiles Stilinski.”_

_“You are the Emperor. You are divine.” Connor replied stubbornly, bowing his head. He stiffened as his master reached out and placed two fingers under his chin, tilting his face back into view. They looked at each other for a moment longer than comfortable before the Emperor smiled happily at him. “Master?”_

_“It’s been a long time since I’ve been in the company of someone I feel I can trust.” He moved away, gesturing for the Guardian Prime to follow him onto the long concourse leading towards the palace steps. “Oh, sure, I have Theo and Corey, and I trust them. But you, Connor, there’s something that clicks between us, a sense of, hmm, kinship, right?”_

_“As You say, Emperor.”_

_“Maybe part of that is because you were turned into a chimera using Scott’s claws and his essence; he was my best friend once, before he chose pride and arrogance over me.” The Emperor’s eyes hardened for a moment until he caught Connor’s, and he smiled again. “So, you’re an improvement, but not as much as I want. I had them build the labs here first, and even though Theo won’t know or approve, I will make you into a better chimera than his limited vision would allow.” The Emperor grinned widely and pulled Connor close to him, staring into the chimera’s gentle eyes, his hands resting on the Guardian Prime’s neck, slowly stroking his cheek. “You will be my perfect chimera…”_

Connor’s eyes snapped open, he knew what he had to do. Raising his right arm, he grunted and forced his claws to emerge; razor sharp and serrated, Connor drove them into the concrete floor and rotated his hand until the material cracked and crumbled. His lips twitched when his fingers scraped at cold earth in the hole he had made. “All glory to the Chimera Emperor!” Connor whispered and retracted his claws, but left his hand on the ground, fingers spread and palm flat. 

The chimera’s eyes burned electric red and began to pulse in time with the tremors he started to send out through the earth. He could feel it subsiding under him, the elemental manipulation working just as his master intended. _It will take time, but maybe the Emperor will hear me, maybe He will come._ Connor thought warily, focusing his sparse energy reserves on continuing to send the pattern of tremors through the earth, his healing slowing, and blood continuing to spill from the wounds that marred his muscular body.

 

“First Chimera? Report from Egypt, my lord.”

Theo turned away from where he had been attempting to reason with Stiles, and accepted the report from the young chimera. “Thank you. Leave.” He flipped through the pages and grinned triumphantly. “Yes! Marric has begun to open the gate!”

“How long?” 

“Um, oh.” Theo frowned. “There’s some sort of advanced mechanical locking mechanism that’s stopping him from getting inside. His report describes it as, um, needing a sacrificial offering. There’s channels and groves all leading down to this bowl, and the hieroglyphs indicate that the door must be ‘sated’ with chimera blood before it opens. Well, guess the Sacrifice dates all the way back to the very first chimeras and their Overminds!”

“Hmph.” Stiles grunted, he hadn’t moved away from the window, glaring out at the Preserve from their position in the tip of the Rhino’s Horn. “So, he needs more time to open it?”

“A few days, I’ll authorize Archon Alexander to gather some chimeras who are zealous enough to give their lives for the glory of their Emperor.” Theo made a note and then turned back to Stiles, squeezing his shoulder affectionately. “Hey, c’mon, this is what you’ve been working towards for who knows how long; a way to gain control over all chimeras; created or natural. You can take control of Garrett and get revenge for killing Connor.”

“He’s not dead.” Stiles glanced at him, rings under his eyes, which pulsed with a dark purple fire.

“Stiles, it’s been a week. Corey’s found nothing; every lightning storm we’ve gone to is just weather or residue of nuclear fallout. Garrett is laying low, gathering his power for another attack.” Theo met the fearsome gaze head on. “Connor’s gone-”

“I would know if he was dead, Theo.” The Emperor cut across him. “Connor is just out of reach, like-”

“A shadow in the fog.” Theo finished his sentence, nodding. “You’ve said that to me before. But Stiles, we’re still at war. The Empire needs you, _I_ need you.”

“I haven’t left you, Theo.” Stiles finally moved, walking towards the two Guardians flanking the door. He glanced at his boyfriend. “But we _are_ leaving the Fount of Glory. We’re returning to the Imperial Palace; you can better co-ordinate with Marric there, and…there’s something I need to do.”

Theo waited for him to elaborate, but Stiles didn’t speak again other than to order his bodyguards to prepare Chimera Force One for immediate departure. The First Chimera sighed to himself and then instructed one of the chimeras waiting outside to find Corey for him. _Ok, that was pretty weird. It must be another of his secrets._ The chimera frowned irritably. _Except he’s not even trying to hide it now. What the hell is so damn important about Connor that he’d risk the Overmind plan? Or…maybe it’s to do with Connor? Choosing a successor, and he doesn’t want to discuss it? Given how much emotion he’s shown for the Guardian Prime, it’s probably painful to think about replacing him._

 

Stiles stood in the small elevator in silence as it hurtled towards the secret chamber in the depth of the palace. Theo and Corey had taken over his duties with the Imperial Council, leaving him free to do what he had returned to the capital for. His mind was quiet, thoughts flitting through it, but not lingering, his attention still diverted by Connor’s capture. “Nine days, no word, no demands. Garrett must think I don’t care about my chimera’s life. And yet Connor has not completely slipped away from me, even if I can’t find him.” The elevator slowed, and Stiles ducked through the doors into the simple antechamber. He entered the password to unlock the blast door, watching it swing open. “I can’t keep putting this off, Connor would want me to continue; he would want to see my-our-plan realized, as well as all those I have worked so hard to conceal. Besides, those stupid werewolves might just decide to attempt the ritual by themselves, my loyal servant can only keep them distracted for so long.”

The Emperor walked to the center of the chamber, ignoring the communication equipment and instead bending over to open the heavy steel doors set into the iron ring, runic markings etched across its surface. He stepped back and opened the other door, smiling to himself at the shimmering blue portal. “The darachs and the druids have ability, and the sacrifice of a hundred werewolves free of chimera influence will give the ritual power, perhaps enough for it to work for a while. But I don’t want ‘a while,’ I want forever!” The Chimera Emperor knelt down, stretching out his hand and focused, using his stolen Skinwalker abilities to open the portal and smiled as the Hellscape was revealed through it. The other dimension looked the same as it had the last time he had visited it in person, with Corey, to rescue Theo. The same blue sand dunes, the same plain of fire and smoke, but most importantly of all, the same pillar of pure white stone, covered in lines of gold and shrouded in clouds of orange and yellow. _Theo thought his sister controlled this realm, but she was never worthy of wielding such a power, only another unfortunate soul trapped in the darkness of the Hellscape._ “I alone am worthy.” Stiles muttered and thrust his hand through the gateway, grinning as it shuddered and quaked around him. 

The Alpha Chimera kept his eyes on the portal, instead of the flurry of hallucinations and visions that the Hellscape projected into the chamber around him; chimeras exploding into showers of gore, the Beast reborn and ravaging Corey, Theo laughing manically as he danced in a fountain of crimson rain, Connor on his knees as Stiles slit his throat and fed greedily from the spurting blood. “It’s not real. I am the Alpha Chimera! You will bow to my strength, you will serve me and my goals!” He grunted and plunged his arm further forward, travelling rapidly across the blue sands until finally Stiles was able to touch the side of the stone pillar. The Emperor grinned as it trembled and hummed under his touch, the apparitions around him vanishing. “And you will feast on Ghost Riders until my ritual is powered and the werewolves are turned into loyal chimeras!” 

He watched as the pillar opened, and a long bar of gold wrapped in ribbons of silver was ejected from the center of it, shooting into his hand. “The Entrance Rod. Good, I didn’t want to remake the sword, and it’s too obvious a sign of my intentions. This,” Stiles paused as the pole shuddered and shrunk down to fit snugly in the palm of his hand. “Ah, much easier to carry.” He pulled his hand out of the portal and watched from the real world as the pillar closed and his view of the Hellscape changed; the barren landscape twisting and turning in on itself in a clash of colors that hurt his eyes to look at. Stiles waited and nodded as the image resolved and sharpened, brows arching as the true nature of Theo’s prison was revealed. The surface of the Hellscape had turned an angry red, puckered around a gaping, massive, maw that stretched further than Stiles could see, and reached deep enough into the earth that a tiny pinprick of red light was all he could see as the portal floated over it. “And into that maw of savage fury I rend my sacrifice.” The Alpha Chimera grinned as he recited the ritualistic markings along outside of the iron ring. “Life for energy, blood for glory, the power to become a real god at my fingertips.” The smile fell from his lips as he remembered the chimera who had first called him that. “Just as he would want.”

 

“There you are!” Theo kissed him softly on the cheek and stood beside Stiles on the long balcony that ran along the outside of their apartment, sheltered from the night chill by glass barriers. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere; I thought you might have gone to the gardens.”

“I’ve been here.” Stiles muttered, letting Theo take his hand. “Where’s Corey?”

“Oh, he’s in, um, Connor’s quarters.”

“What?!” The Emperor barked sharply, staring at his boyfriend. “Why?”

“He said he was going to put Connor’s stuff into storage.” Theo held up his free hand. “I’m sorry, Stiles, but we have to do it, the new Guardian Prime-”

“I already _have_ a Guardian Prime!” Stiles seethed, wrenching his hand from Theo’s. “I am not giving up on finding Connor!”

The First Chimera glared at the city spread out below them, the eternal flames along the Path of Legends illuminating their finished statues in the distance. Eventually, Theo asked the question that had been bothering him for almost two weeks. “Why? Why is he so damn important? It’s just one chimera! We’ve sent hundreds of them to their deaths during the war. Give me two days, and I’ll have another chimera werewolf just as strong and loyal, and hell, as hot as Connor and you can call _him_ the Guardian Prime!”

Stiles looked at his boyfriend, his scent carefully neutral, face blank. “Are you done?”

“Are you gonna give me an answer?”

“I suppose I better,” The Emperor nodded. “Maybe then you’ll finally understand. Connor isn’t just any chimera, he’s, err, he’s as close to a brother as I’m ever going to get.”

“What?” Theo stared at him. “Your Dad…?”

“Oh, haha, no, not a human link.” Stiles laughed and walked a little way from Theo. “He shares my DNA; my chimera DNA.”

“Overmind.” Theo whispered, fear lancing through his scent.

“Exactly, just enough, a tiny fraction to make us closer, better, the perfect fighting unit.” He gestured vaguely. “Don’t worry, he can’t mimic or control other chimeras, but it allowed me to add extra capabilities to Connor’s base traits; such as the unity ability the Guardians have to heal critical wounds. That was taken and experimented on from the way the Overmind is capable of protecting me from fatal attacks.”

“Why would you do that?” The chimera shook his head as questions rushed through his mind. “Wait, _how_ did you do that?”

“I have surgeons too, Theo.” Stiles smirked, and began to explain in earnest. “Connor shares part of my genetic coding as well as direct implantation of some of my Overmind essence; a few drops at most; he still retains much of his werewolf, were-bear origin. But it’s enough to make us closer than any other chimera and the Alpha Chimera. As for why, well, you created the Guardians using Scott’s claws and the True Alpha’s essence, building me copies of a lesser supernatural. I needed Connor to be the ultimate chimera, the perfect chimera, the one we place on a pedestal and have every other chimera look at and say, ‘I want to be him!’ And I know what you’re going to say, Theo; why not you?”

“Well, yeah.”

“We’re already equals, and I never stopped loving you, even after you chose to stay at the Rhino’s Horn instead of ruling beside me here.” The Emperor was staring out at the city, lost in thought even as he spoke quietly. “But Connor was mine, drawn to me as much as I was to him; loyal beyond a fault, selfless, capable of rallying the citizens with his fanatical beliefs, and yet never using them to seek power for himself. A paragon of virtue in a world gone mad!”

“Really?” Theo shrugged. “He has red eyes; did you give him the talons too?”

“Yes.” Stiles nodded simply. “And I watched as he consumed the power of two Alphas Jackson had caught in his territory. Connor became even stronger, and so did I, our bond of kinship forged in blood, as is the chimera way. But he doesn’t have the talons anymore; he gave them back to me; surplus from the ones seized from Kira."

“Why? Why would anyone give up that power?”

“Because only the Chimera Emperor should wield such a weapon.” Stiles grinned. “His words, Theo, and if that doesn’t tell you everything you need to know about Connor’s personality beyond his duty, well, I’m not sure what else I can say.”

Theo frowned, digesting the information, before looking up sharply. “Hang on! If Connor’s your _brother_ , then why are you always so aroused near him? I can smell you, and you’re always calling him ‘perfect’, and touching his face and stuff.”

“So?”

“So, isn’t that weird?”

“Mmh.” Stiles shrugged, “He’s linked to me through chimera genes, not human ones. And you did admit that he’s hot a few minutes ago.”

“I’m not blind, Stiles.” Theo smirked, and nodded, his expression becoming more serious. “Alright, I get it; he’s more than just a chimera. I’m sure there’s a way we can find him. I’ll grab Corey and go down to Intelligence, maybe they-”

“Theo,” Stiles reached out to grab his arm. “Connor doesn’t know about this. Well, he knows about the extra abilities; enhanced healing and strength, serrated claws instead of normal ones, and terrakinesis. But he’s not aware that we are more, hmm, intimately related.”

“Huh.” The First Chimera ran his eyes over Stiles. “You know, that actually makes it better.”

“Why?”

“Because he doesn’t just idolize you, he serves you. I’d be worried that all this imperial power had gone to your head and you were making your own err…brother, aha, kneel down before you all the time.” Theo grinned suggestively. “Of course, it could always be for a different kind of service!”

“Ugh.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Go and get Corey, fill him in, and meet me in his office downstairs.”

 

Stiles shifted uncomfortably on his throne, tapping his thumb and forefinger on the right arm as he watched Theo and Corey speak to Liam and Philip about the day of the raid again. Despite his boyfriends’ new-found enthusiasm for finding Connor-which Stiles suspected had more to do with Theo’s desire to understand what had been changed in the Guardian Prime-they had still fallen short. Connor’s presence was becoming weaker in his mind, and Stiles longed to feel that reassuring strength of his faithful chimera beside him again. But he knew the time had come to resume the search for the second Overmind organ. _Marric has opened the door, loyal chimeras have given their lives for my glory, for the Empire, I won’t waste their sacrifice._ Stiles sat up straighter, looking to catch Corey’s eye and gestured for him to come over.

“What is it?”

“Have Chimera Force One prepared for…” The Emperor stopped speaking, and frowned instead as an odd vibration echoed up through the base of his throne. Corey opened his mouth to speak, but Stiles raised a hand instead. _Silence!_ All conversation in the throne room ceased and he concentrated, feeling a shiver race across his body as he recognized the pattern of the tremors. “Connor…”

_“So, like this, master?” The handsome chimera smiled at him and placed his hand against the ground, watching with delight as the soil leapt and quivered in front of him._

_“Exactly.” Stiles nodded and returned Connor’s grin, placing his own hand over the Guardian Prime’s. “I know it’s not a full Elemental ability, but it’s a start, and I’ll be able to draw on your power to augment my own Skinwalker terrakinetics in combat.”_

_“I live to serve You, Emperor.” Connor bowed and carefully pulled his hand away from Stiles. He tilted his head and suddenly smirked, using his other hand to send a series of pulsing beats into the ground. “Perhaps, it’s not just for combat, master?”_

_“Two, two, three.” The Alpha Chimera counted out the pattern, using his own abilities to mimic it, purple eyes flaring as he pulled on Connor’s new powers for the first time, a feeling of purity and strength rushing through him. “Our special code, huh, Connor?”_

_“Yes, Alpha.”_

Stiles leapt up and flashed a grin at Theo and Corey. “He’s just made contact: Connor.”

“What?” Theo stared at him. “How?”

“I told you he had terrakinetic abilities. It must have taken until now to get the disturbances to reach me from wherever he’s being held. Let me concentrate, I can find him using the pattern.” Stiles knelt down, placing his hands on the cool marble floor and closed his eyes. He let his influence expand, mimicking every chimera around him as his senses sharpened, ignoring the dozens of new abilities that opened up to him as his power rushed through the thousands of chimeras in the Imperial Palace. _Almost…Gotcha!_

Theo watched as Stiles slowly rose, his eyes pulsing with purple fire. A quick glance around the room confirmed that every chimera was also sporting the Alpha Chimera’s eyes. He grinned and flicked his claws out, feeding on the confidence and aggression that had begun to flood off his boyfriend. As Stiles cracked his neck and stood up straighter, Corey and Philip joined Theo, the three chimeras kneeling as one when the Emperor looked at them.

“Command me, Alpha!”

“Corey, direct our satellites to look at the irradiated Russian Arctic.” Stiles gestured for him to rise. “Connor is somewhere in that frozen hell, and we kept most of our searches to the areas around the capital. Clever, Garrett…but maybe not as much as he thinks.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Corey bowed shortly and hurried away, taking out his cell phone and started to talk before he even passed the throne. “I need all our assets!”

“Philip,” Stiles turned to the Legendary chimera, sparing a glance for Liam who was hovering behind him. “You are a member of the Faithful, right? You believe in the Church of the Emperor in Ascendence?”

“Yes, Emperor.”

“Good, as you know, Connor is my Prophet; the Emperor’s Chosen,” Stiles smiled slightly as Theo glared at the floor. “The Faithful have been restless in his absence, and I know that they will fight beside us with strength and courage. Spread the word; all who wish join me in the liberation of the Guardian Prime and the destruction of our enemy are welcome, no matter if they are chimeras, supernaturals, or humans!”

“As You command!” Philip rose and grinned, turning sharply to grab Liam and drag him towards the front entrance, whispering excitedly. “C’mon! This is your chance to get back in the Emperor’s good books!”

“Rise, Theo.” Stiles grinned at his boyfriend and unsheathed his own claws. “The Ghost Riders don’t put up much of a fight, especially once you close the distance, but Garrett? He will be a worthy opponent.”

“What about Marric’s work and the second Overmind organ?”

“Well, obviously we’ll need to capture Garrett instead of killing him. That was always the plan.” The Chimera Emperor sighed, sitting back down on his throne as Theo folded his arms and watched him. “I have a use for the Ghost Rider army, and we still need to understand how he’s controlling them, it’ll be easier to control _him_ than having to start all over again.”

“That seems logical.” His boyfriend replied carefully, catching Stiles’ arched brow. “It’s just…are you sure you can be that restrained around him? He took Connor, you know, your _brother_ , I’m expecting a bloodbath. Especially since Garrett probably didn’t look after him the way he did with Corey.”

“I know.” Stiles replied grimly. “When Garrett is finally under my control, he will learn the true meaning of suffering!”

“Looking forward to it.” Theo shared a cruel grin with Stiles.

 

Connor shivered as his chimera resistance to temperature extremes was neutralized by the third Anchor Garrett had just driven into his thigh. The Löwenmensch had him dragged outside into the freezing, snow-swept forest and tied him to a thick tree trunk. "Ugh..." 

“Well, chimera? It’s been weeks! You were right, Stiles won’t come for you, I guess he really only cares about himself, and Theo, perhaps. But you’ve no reason to protect him anymore. Tell me about the defensive shields around the Imperial Palace and the Rhino’s Horn.”

The Guardian Prime gritted his teeth, but remained silent, glaring defiantly at Garrett. _Never!_

“More pain? Fine.” Garrett lashed out, claws slicing across Connor’s face; cutting through old wounds to mar his handsome features again. “I will keep doing this, and when you are no longer able to be revived by my Ghost Riders, I’ll send your body back to Stiles and he can see for himself how I’ve ruined his one, _perfect,_ chimera!”

Connor spat out a mouthful of blood, and looked at him. “All my master will see is that His most loyal servant would bleed to death a thousand times before giving you anything!”

“Grr.” Garrett snarled and punched him repeatedly until Connor’s face and chest were splattered in blood and the snow underneath them was stained crimson. “You will tell me something about the defense system!” He gestured at a nearby Ghost Rider and stood back as the monster unravelled its whip, preparing to strike.

“Argh!” Connor was unable to stop himself from crying out when the tip of the Ghost Rider’s whip flicked across his torso, scoring a long, angry line into his tanned flesh. The wound glowed a deep, unnatural green, the skin around it burned and flaked away. “No! I won’t talk!”

“Again!”

“Ahhh!” Connor screamed as two more lashes ripped into his body; one striking vertically along his collarbone, and the other dipping low to slice diagonally across his naval. The pain threatened to overwhelm him and for a brief moment, the chimera considered telling Garrett what he wanted to know. _No! I will not betray Him!_ “Glory to the Emperor,” The Guardian Prime whispered, his eyes shut, agony making his voice crack, blood spilling into his mouth from his busted lip. “Alpha of all chimeras, Bringer of Peace-”

“Again! Cut deeper!” The Löwenmensch shouted angrily, and the Ghost Rider’s whip cracked through the air. “Tell me what I need to know!”

“All-knowing, and all-seeing, know that I have not betrayed You, my master.” Connor continued his prayer, even as his body burned with unquenchable fire, gasping when his nerves and senses became overwhelmed with the pain. He frowned as an odd, though familiar, sensation flooded through him. _Almost as though the Emperor is here Himself…_ “Glory demands sacrifice, Garrett! And it is my master’s glory that I will die for!”

“Not today.”

Connor’s eyes snapped open, staring at the Chimera Emperor as He descended from above, wings of fire flapping slowly. The air around the Alpha Chimera shimmered; Nick and the twins in merged form releasing the Emperor’s hands. “Master?”

“It’s over Garrett!” The Emperor called out, His expression dark and foreboding. “Give me back my chimera!”

“Don’t just stand there!” Garrett screamed at his Ghost Riders, “Attack!”

 

Stiles dropped to the ground with a thud, the explosive force knocking back several Ghost Riders before they could unholster their guns. “Rawrr! Kill them all!” He snarled, bunching his biceps as the rest of his army charged out of the trees behind him. Fire and lightning wrapped around his arms in volatile bands of energy, and the Alpha Chimera directed his attacks at the two Ghost Riders that had taken up a position beside Connor. He grinned viciously as they evaporated under the corrosive jets that rushed down his forearms and into their torsos. But just as Stiles finished killing the Ghost Riders and looked around at Theo and Corey flanking Garrett’s forces from the other side of the forest, he realized the Löwenmensch had slipped away. “Damn it.”

Nick grunted when his defensive shield expended all its energy and he was forced to take to the air, but not before beating his wings vigorously and spreading a cone of fire around himself. He glanced down and grinned as the merged chimera of the twins struck hard and fast, spears of ice puncturing the scarred faces of the flailing Ghost Riders. “Emperor! I see the traitor!”

“Go after him, Nick!” Stiles ordered, and gestured for Corey to stay behind as he launched himself back into the sky. “Theo, sweep around to the right!”

“Got it!” The First Chimera called out, pointing towards a closing group of a dozen Ghost Riders. “Liam, go help Corey cut Connor loose. Philip; are they ready?”

“They will fight and die in the Emperor’s name!” He nodded vigorously, charging forward before Theo could reply. The Legendary chimera was swiftly followed by a screaming horde of the fanatical Faithful; shirtless and painted with their holy symbol. 

“Oh.” Theo stood still for a moment and watched with an almost detached fascination as the mixed rabble of chimeras and humans crashed into the Ghost Riders with various unintelligible battle cries, their eagerness catching the monsters off-guard. He winced as some of them disappeared in puffs of green smoke, but this only seemed to enrage the Faithful even further and the chimera grinned slowly as he witnessed three humans use hatchets to cut a Ghost Rider apart. _Maybe I under-estimated this “being a god” thing!_ Theo shook his head, and kept moving, feeling Stiles pulling him forward.

 

Corey knelt in front of Connor as Liam slashed at the ropes that bound the Guardian Prime to the tree, bringing the chimera down to sit on the snow gently. “It’s alright, Connor, it’s gonna be ok.”

“Glory…” He trailed off, swallowing hard as the pain overwhelmed him, and blood from his many wounds turned the fluffy, white snow into red slush.

“Shit.” Corey glanced up as a group of Guardians formed a protective circle around them. “Liam, don’t suppose you know any first aid?”

“You’re joking, right?” The werewolf frowned, reaching out to touch the strange blue rods that were driven through Connor’s biceps and thigh. “What are they?” He took his hands away quickly when the Guardian Prime yelled out in pain. “Ok, don’t touch them!”

“It’ll be alright.” Corey repeated, to himself as much as it was directed at Connor. He took the chimera’s hand in his own and squeezed gently. “We’ll wait for Stiles to come back. He’ll know what to do.”

 

Stiles and Nick landed side by side into deep drifts of snow, the door of one of the long hunting cabins left open by someone in a hurry, the sounds of the battle could still be heard in the distance. He nodded at the Legendary chimera, gesturing towards the rear of the building. Stiles glanced over his shoulder and accepted Theo’s help to get out of the waist high mound of snow. “How is the fight going?”

“Very well, dozens more Ghost Riders dead, but this can’t be all of Garrett’s army.” Theo whispered as they moved carefully towards the open door. “He must have them somewhere else.”

“A pity, but never mind.” The Alpha Chimera snarled, clenching his clawed fist. “We’re capturing him, even if every instinct I have is screaming at me to rip him in two!”

“Connor’s injured?”

“Horrifically so. He’s done something to him; weakened him.” Stiles nodded, and stepped into the doorway. “C’mon, Garrett! You can’t hide forever!”

“I’m not hiding, Stiles.” The Löwenmensch emerged from a side-room, his green eyes glowing brightly in the gloom. “When I took Corey back from you, I thought you would do anything to retrieve him. But you didn’t, you didn’t even send Theo to ‘rescue’ him.” Garrett nodded at the other chimera as they stood together opposite him. “Instead, you sent a bunch of werewolves, and your most trusted chimera. I’m just disappointed it took you so long to find us, I almost got what I wanted. He’s a stubborn one, Connor, but no one can withstand the agony from the lash of a Ghost Rider’s whip.”

“Well, you’d know all about that.” Stiles muttered, moving towards him, smirking when Garrett stepped back. “Your army isn’t here, and mine is just outside.”

“You want me to surrender?”

“No.” The Emperor examined his claws, and shot a glance at the Löwenmensch. “I don’t _want_ you to.” They stared at each other for a moment longer, before Stiles darted forward and caught Garrett by surprise, slashing viciously along his torso, and driving him back. Theo followed him into the fray a moment later, punching at the Löwenmensch, but catching a parrying swipe from Garrett in return. “Rawrr!” Stiles snarled and shot out a jet of lightning and fire.

“Argh!” Garrett yelped, and fell backwards, the flesh of his left forearm seared away, the pearly white of bone showing at his wrist. He crab-walked away from them, as Stiles strode determinedly after him. “Fuck!”

“I am the Alpha Chimera, Garrett, the God-Emperor! And that was just a taste of my fury!” He clenched his fist and let the energy charge within it. “You burn my chimera? I will blister you in return!”

“Stiles, we need him alive!” Theo grabbed his boyfriend’s arm and diverted the shot into the ceiling, staggering backwards as timber, insulation, and snow crashed down on top of them.

“Idiot!” Stiles wrenched his hand out of Theo’s grip and looked around furiously for Garrett, seeing him fall into the side-room he had originally came out of. The Alpha Chimera snarled and mimicked Josh’s elemental ability, using a hurricane-force wind to pick up the debris in front of them and send it smashing through the opposite wall, so they could pursue Garrett. “Gah!” Stiles groaned, seeing that the Löwenmensch was standing next to a Ghost Rider.

“Sorry, Stiles, but this is not our final battle.” Garrett grimaced at his arm and touched the Ghost Rider’s shoulder. There was a crack of thunder and a brilliant flash of white light as the two of them arced upwards into the sky.

 

Connor blinked his eyes open slowly, the images in front of him blurry at first until they resolved into the Emperor’s face and body, sitting next to the bed he was lying on. “Ugh…”

“Don’t try and speak, Connor. Have a drink of water.” His master spoke quietly, tension in his voice, motes of fear trailing through his scent. “Our unity ability worked, just like last time, but your injuries were much worse. Garrett managed to find a way to keep you alive, while at the same time, making sure none of your wounds actually closed or healed properly.”

“The Anchors.”

“Ah, the rods?” The Emperor nodded. “I managed to remove them and put you under, for a while at least. You should be back to yourself in a few days, and Theo will study the Anchors, something for him to look forward to.” He chuckled drily and grinned at Connor. “I’m so relieved to have you back!”

“I never told him anything, master.” Connor gasped, coughing violently as he tried to sit up, waving his hands desperately when the Emperor darted over to help him. “I can…I can…Thank You, Emperor.”

“Hmm, we gotta get over this formal name calling, Connor.” He laughed again, happiness suffusing through his scent. “Well, if only it were names, you keep calling me by my title!”

“Respect,” The chimera grunted in pain, and tried to continue. “I…must respect-”

“Easy,” The Emperor climbed onto the bed next to him, placing his hands on Connor’s bare chest, thin lines of white tissue were all that remained of the Ghost Riders’ whips. He pushed the chimera back into a sitting position, his fingers gently caressing Connor’s pectoral muscles. “That’s it, breathe nice and easy, you’re not feeling any pain, right?”

“Not anymore, Alpha.” Connor let his head roll back on the pillow and frowned as he noticed gold-leaf symbol of the Empire. “This…I’ve been here before.”

“Making a habit of it, huh?” The Emperor smirked and knelt back on his haunches.

“I…I don’t know what to say.” They sat in silence, the awkward tension dissolving as his Alpha moved closer, sitting beside him, rubbing shoulders. “Why did You come for me?”

“I need you.” The Emperor replied simply. “There’s more to it than that, of course, but fundamentally, yeah, I’ve felt…half as powerful without your presence nearby. There is no one more loyal, more willing to lay down his life for mine, than you. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you, my…perfect chimera.”

Connor frowned, seeing the Alpha Chimera hesitate over those final words, as though he had wanted to say something else. “Thank You, Alpha. I live to serve You.”

“But you shouldn’t.” The Emperor avoided his confused eyes. “Other than Theo and Corey, I count only one more chimera as my equal: you.”

“Me?”

“Don’t be too surprised.” He grinned suddenly, gripping Connor’s bicep affectionately. “You created a religion around me, ensuring a common unity across human, chimera, and supernatural citizens alike! Oh, and you should have seen the Faithful out there tonight! But, you, Connor, are everything I ever hoped my chimeras would become.”

“I’m honored.” Connor murmured, inclining his head. “But I still can’t call You by Your first name, Alpha.”

“I would hope not; it’s a mouthful!” The Emperor laughed. “So, why don’t you settle for Stiles instead?”

“I…” _You say often enough at night, in those dreams._ The Guardian Prime squirmed uncomfortably as the thought inserted itself into his mind. After a moment of staring at his hands, Connor nodded. “Very well, but only when we are alone, as we are now.”

“Deal!”

“Thank You for rescuing me, St…Stiles.” Connor flushed as the Alpha Chimera grinned widely and his eyes twinkled. “I never actually asked, but, uh, where the hell are we?”

“Russia. About thirty miles from one of the impact zones.” Stiles replied innocently, patting Connor’s hand. “Oh, don’t worry, most of those nukes were clean, not much radiation, I think.”

“Ugh…I’ll feel better when we go home.”

“Reading my mind, Connor.” Stiles grinned at him again. “We have an Overmind to find!”


	17. Overmind

Stiles blinked, glancing around the room for a moment, feeling confused until he realized where he was. _Oh yeah, Chimera Force One…_ He looked to his left, watching Connor sleep, the other chimera’s face was relaxed and healed, the near permanent frown of concentration that Stiles had become used to seeing was gone. “You don’t need to protect me right now, Connor.” The Alpha Chimera whispered softly to himself and leaned back against the pillows, Connor’s warmth spreading out from his bare arms and seeping into Stiles’ body. He tilted his head up, smiling slightly when his eyes touched the symbol of the Empire above him. 

_My Empire, my glorious Empire! How far we’ve come, and what terrible things we’ve had to do to get here. But it will be worth it, I will soon have the second Overmind under my control, and with it, take command of all chimeras. It’s all just a means to an end, I suppose, though an end I wish I didn’t have to set the world on fire to achieve._ Stiles frowned at the thought and extended his hand in front of him, watching werewolf claws spring from his nails, drops of Kanima venom bead on the points, before a crackle of electricity arced between his fingers. _And all this power? I wouldn’t give it up just to go back to way things were. I’m the most powerful person in the world! I can do whatever the hell I want, the only thing stopping me is me…_

He lowered his head and rolled over to study Connor’s slowly rising and falling chest, the defined musculature hard and warm to his trembling fingers. It wasn’t like touching Theo or Corey, there was something almost forbidden to what he was doing, a sensation that he hadn’t felt in years. Stiles watched him intently, rising up on one elbow and then swinging his legs across Connor’s waist, careful not to touch him, even as he continued to close the distance between them. This close, he could see the chimera’s eyes were moving back and forth under their lids. “What are you dreaming about, I wonder?” The Alpha Chimera whispered, holding his breath in his lungs, biting his lower lip, eyes drawn to Connor’s mouth.

Stiles thought briefly about the hundreds of guys Theo had probably done something similar with and sighed, lowering his head, the icy bite of shame gripping his heart. _Yeah, I can’t do that, I don’t…want to, anyway._ He let his forehead touch against Connor’s and whispered, “I’m sorry…” After a few seconds of contact, Stiles released his held breath and pulled away from the chimera, standing up and brushing himself down. It was the work of a moment to swing the heavy purple cloak around his shoulders, the fabric clamped into place by the gold and silver clasps. He paused at the door, looking back at Connor. “There can be no more delays, the hour of our final victory approaches!”

 

Theo looked up from where he and Corey were sitting, watching Stiles stride past him with the Guardians escorting him. “Uh, hey?”

“Theo, Corey.” Stiles paused long enough to nod, calling out as he continued to walk away. “Find the rest of the Inner Pack, and join me in conference room. There are things we need to discuss.”

“Err, sure.” Theo frowned and glanced at Corey, but the younger chimera just shrugged, “Right. Do you know where the twins are?”

“I saw them with Nick in the cargo bay.” Corey stood up, nodding towards the front of the plane. “I’m going to find Liam and Philip.”

“Ok.”

Theo glanced at the snow covering the wings of the stationary plane as he passed through the passenger area towards the ladders leading to the decks above and below. The First Chimera began to climb down, freezing as one of the twin’s voices reached him.

“…I’m just saying I don’t understand why he’s even allowed to live!”

“Calm down, would you?” That was the other twin, Theo frowned, nodding as the younger chimera continued to speak. “Fuck’s sake, Josh, you can’t talk about him like that, like it or not, he’s another member of the Inner Pack.”

“But it’s Liam’s fault that Connor got captured!”

“The Emperor knows-”

“The Emperor can go f-”

Theo dropped into the cargo bay with a thud, cutting across Josh’s words. His eyes flashed red and he looked at the two of them, his voice dangerous. “The Emperor can what?”

“Nothing, First Chimera.” Jason whispered quickly, his eyes on the floor.

“Josh? What were you going to say?”

“Nothing, I…eek!” He squealed as Theo darted across the cargo bay and pinned the unfortunate chimera to the bulkhead. “I swear, I wasn’t going to say anything!”

“I think we all know what you would have said.” Theo hissed, digging his claws deeper into Josh’s shoulder. “Words spoken in anger cannot be taken back; especially swearwords.”

“I’m sorry.” Josh sobbed, dropping his eyes, “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Well,” The First Chimera pulled his claws out and let the younger chimera slide to the floor. “I am not the Guardian Prime, Prophet of the Chimera Emperor, I think you know he wouldn’t hesitate to kill anyone who showed our glorious Emperor disrespect.” He grinned, the smile twisting his lips as both of the twins nodded their heads rapidly. _Hey! This zealous stuff is actually pretty fun! I think I understand why Connor enjoys it so much, well, he actually believes it. But maybe if I can convince him that I_ believe _it, we can have some fun together!_ “Get up.” Theo gestured at Josh, watching his brother pull him up, his shoulder wound already healed. “Where’s Nick?”

“At the access ramp, he said he wanted to make sure we got all the materials from the traitor’s camp.” Jason pointed, stepping submissively out of the way. “Apologies, First Chimera.”

“Humph.” Theo nodded. “Get up to the conference room, the Emperor is addressing the Inner Pack, though perhaps you should keep your opinions of the actions he takes to yourselves, hmm?”

“Yes, First Chimera.” They replied together, chastised. 

Theo smirked and continued to walk down the length of the plane, stepping around containers and boxes of files. _So, Garrett went old school with the war planning? I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, the last war he fought was the big one._ He pushed past a chimera carrying another box, shivering as the Arctic wind blasted through the open cargo ramp and through his sweater. Snow was falling steadily onto the trees beyond, but a well-travelled trail had been cut into the waist high ice by the chimeras walking between Chimera Force One and the hunters’ camping ground that Garrett had been using as his prison. Nick was standing in the middle of the ramp, arms folded across his bare chest, wings kept close to his body, and flames burning low around the tips, giving him the appearance of a fiery angel. Theo rubbed his hands and stood slightly closer to the Legendary chimera. “You’re a useful one to have!”

“Thank you, First Chimera.” Nick smiled, and bowed his head a little. “Please tell the Emperor that we have gathered much intelligence on the enemy, and are loading the final boxes on board now.”

“You can tell him yourself; he’s called for the Inner Pack to assemble in the conference room.” Theo glanced at him, curiosity tugging at his mind. “Are the wings a permanent feature now?”

“Yes, First Chimera,” Nick nodded. “Ever since I was hit by the Ghost Rider’s whip, I’ve stayed in full Dragon form, though not always on fire, thankfully.” Theo laughed along with him, and together they turned back towards the interior of the plane. “There are some benefits though; I feel stronger, more evolved, as though I’m much more chimera than human, if that makes sense?”

“Yes, the Emperor had a specific vision in mind for what the Legendary chimeras were to look like. Alexis was able to fulfil her’s quite easily.” Theo gestured. “The Kraken only required tentacles and the ability to travel through the waves with speed and strength, and she has already become a fearsome chimera in her own right. The Dragon, you, were to be a mix of the flying chimeras we perfected early in the war, and the awesome power of the Hellhound, a supernatural creature who is loyal enough to the Empire to serve its citizen, but not suited to be on the front lines.”

“I met Commander Parrish when we were at the capital.” Nick explained as they climbed the stairs onto the main deck. “He was very impressive, though I understand that it’s really Cerberus who controls his abilities?”

“That’s right.” Theo smiled at him, happy that Nick seemed to appreciate chimera lore. “You were the first Legendary chimera, and embody all the qualities the Emperor and I had hoped to achieve.” He stopped talking as they approached the conference room, gesturing for Nick to enter first, hanging behind until Corey appeared at the other end of the corridor, leading Philip and Liam towards them. Theo nodded and walked inside, taking his place beside Stiles at the head of the table. Looking around, the First Chimera couldn’t see Connor, and he leaned over to whisper in Stiles’ ear. “The Guardian Prime?”

“Still sleeping.” Stiles glanced at him, “His wounds were bad, you saw that even using the Guardians’ Unity ability wasn’t enough to recover his strength. But I’m sure Connor will join us soon enough, he is almost mended.”

“I want to talk to you in private, or with Corey, about the revelation you made a few days ago.” Theo continued, his eyes skipping past Stiles to look at his other boyfriend. “Now that Connor is returned to us, I want to ensure that there will be no, hmm, changes in the power balance.” He smiled coolly as Stiles glared at him. “It’s going to shake things up, that’s all I’m saying.” 

“We will have plenty of time to discuss this later.” Stiles snapped at him, and sat down, motioning for the other members of the Inner Pack to sit.

 

“First of all,” Stiles began, glancing at each of them. “The Guardian Prime has been recovered and is resting after his ordeal. But his capture was not without reward; we now know what Garrett’s plans are. I saw his strategic map while clearing the other buildings; he wants to directly attack the capital, and judging from the number of units he had turned into little bricks...” He glanced up at their blanks faces. “Haven’t any of you ever seen those big tables in war movies? Oh…look who I’m talking to, we lived the war. Never mind, just know that Garrett has been building his forces at a rapid pace, probably using everyone he’s harvested to fuel the army.”

“Should we try and find out where they are?” Theo looked at him, but Stiles shook his head. “Why not? We’ve smashed him enough times!”

“Two reasons: first, the next time we ‘smash’ him, I want it to be the last; I want to control the Ghost Rider army when we’re done.” The Alpha Chimera explained. “Which brings me to point number two; in order to control Garrett, we must return to Archon Alexander’s territory and enter the city of the Overmind.”

“Finally!” Theo grinned at him, and Corey smirked on his other side.

“Yes, I…” Stiles trailed off, a peculiar sensation creeping across his skin. _Déjà vu, I feel like I’ve been here before. Not here on the plane, but on a throne, flanked by two advisors. Odd._ “Hmm?”

“I asked if you were alright?” Corey’s hand was on his arm, his expression concerned.

“I’m fine.” He nodded. “Just a feeling. Now, Theo, Corey, the Guardian Prime, and myself will be returning to Ka’narack, but the rest of you are to go back to the capital, and prepare our defenses. If everything goes according to plan, we won’t even need to fight in the city itself, but the seat of the Empire is the center of the world as far as our people are concerned. I will not watch it be turned into a smoking ruin. Philip, Nick, assume command of whatever chimera forces are in the city, I trust you two to act in accordance with my name.”

“As You command, Emperor.” They replied together, heads bowed.

“Liam, co-ordinate with Commander Parrish and Commander Strauss to protect the human and supernatural population.” Stiles looked at him. “I am trusting their safety to you, though once my Prophet has returned to duty, I’ll have him send several battalions of the Faithful your way. They won’t like you, but they’ll follow Commander Strauss’ orders, so work with him to defend the city and our most valuable resource, the source of all future chimeras.”

“The humans.” Liam muttered, nodding as he said the words. “As you command, Chimera Emperor.”

“Josh, Jason,” Stiles turned to them next, not missing the look of resentment shot at the werewolf. “You are young, yet when merged into one perfect chimera, you are strong. The Imperial Palace holds many secrets, things I would not see fall into Garrett’s claws. There are seven Guardians remaining in the throne room, the others are with me. You will join them, the final line of defense. He must not break through. The only way I want to see Garrett sitting on my throne is with your broken, mangled corpses at his feet. But that won’t happen, will it?”

“No, Chimera Emperor!” They shouted back at him.

“Good.” He grinned at their enthusiasm. “Take the other C-130 back to the capital, and plan your defenses while you fly. The rest of us will find the Overmind, and finally, I will be the complete master of all chimeras across the world!”

 

Connor twisted the knob and the water shut off, the bathroom filled with steam. He quickly wrapped a towel around his middle and stepped into the Emperor’s quarters, freezing when he spotted the First Chimera leaning against the door. “Ah.”

“Connor.” Theo smirked at him, nodding at the bed. Several large metal suitcases had been placed on top of it. “Your armor.”

“Thank you.” The Guardian Prime waited for him to go, but Theo just arched a brow. _Ok, fine, you want to see it, you can see it._ Connor padded over to the bed and reached out to touch the soft underclothes and protective vestments, his hand stopping when he reached the snug trunks, eyes darting up to the other chimera. “You were in my room.”

“We were preparing to clean it out; Corey and I, but Stiles-ah-the Emperor was not ready to give up on you.” Theo shrugged, moving to brace himself on the bedposts. “He was so certain you were alive, and if you were, I imagined you might appreciate clean underwear.”

Connor frowned at Theo, trying to read his scent. _He seems genuine, almost…friendly. Hmm._ “Thanks. If you don’t mind?”

“Oh, I don’t.” Theo smirked and flicked his eyes up and down Connor’s still-wet torso.

“Right.” The chimera dropped the towel suddenly, but he didn’t detect any physical changes from Theo. _As I thought, he’s playing some sort of game. Time to be careful, and play along._ Connor slipped into the trunks after drying himself off, moving around the room to open the cases. He hid his irritation when Theo straightened up without warning, backing into his space, muttering an apology instead as his hand brushed against the First Chimera’s back. “Yes, this is everything I need.”

“Composite armor, right?” Theo grinned at him, genuine again. “Like what they used on tanks before the war? You must be pretty strong!”

“The Emperor gives us many gifts, strength was mine.” Connor replied, pulling the armor out with ease. “Is there something you require of me, First Chimera?”

“Nothing right now.” Theo leered as Connor strapped the leg guards on, his stomach muscles flexing when he bent over. “But perhaps I can help you? I’m sure the chest piece is tricky.”

“I can manage.”

“Very well.” Theo nodded, flexing his own biceps seemingly at random as he stretched. “But there is something we should talk about.”

“I’m listening,” Connor grunted, hefting the breastplate out of its container and onto his torso, nodding to himself as it locked in place. “Progress in Ka’narack?”

“Just so. Marric has opened the door; a massive construction that required several different keys and had a strangely advanced clockwork machinery inside of it.” Theo explained as Connor struggled with the backplate. He hurried over to help Connor slide it into place, appearing not to notice when the chimera stiffened uncomfortably at his touch. “Then, there were the sacrifices.”

“Sacrifices?”

“Right, the door required chimera blood to open fully. Marric believes that the Overmind must attach some common marker to all of our blood or DNA or something, because it didn’t seem to matter that these were modern chimeras and not the ones that the original Overmind would have controlled.”

“Interesting.” Connor murmured, turning around, the extra inches his armor gave him allowing him to look down on the First Chimera. “I’m sure you’ll do studies to determine if that is the case. And the city inside?”

“I’m not sure,” Theo moved away from him, his scent sliding back into that mingled respect and distain that Connor most associated with the First Chimera. “But I know that the Emperor is eager to discover all its secrets. And he wasn’t going to be doing that without you by his side, Guardian Prime.”

“Yes, well,” Connor smirked at him as he flexed his gauntlets, serrated claws shooting out of the specially designed holes. “I am His _most_ loyal chimera after all.”

 

The engines had evened out from the loud roar of take-off and their angle of ascent levelled into a more horizontal flightpath before Stiles got up and gestured for Corey to follow him. He opened one of the smaller passenger areas, and ushered the chimera inside. “Great.”

“Are you ok?” Corey looked up at him, sitting on the plush leather seats. “Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing.” Stiles grinned and sat next to him. “Quite the opposite, we’re so close to victory, total victory, Corey! But I just wanted to talk to you, feels like ages since we hung out and talked.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Maybe I should be asking you if something is wrong?” Stiles smiled at him and Corey shook his head innocently. “Really?”

“Well, I’m just glad we found Connor without too much trouble.” Corey avoided his eyes, plucking non-existent lint off his camouflage trousers. “The last time I saw you that angry and upset was when Theo was sent into the Hellscape. Except this time around, there was no one to take your rage out on.”

“Rage can be a powerful tool, Corey.” Stiles looked into the distance, his eyes glazing over, as he remembered all the death and bloodshed that had followed Theo’s imprisonment. _First Tracy and Josh, and then Noshiko, and Melissa, and Scott, and countless others who were so insignificant that I don’t even remember their names._ “Those might have been dark days,” Stiles finally pulled his eyes away, darting back into the younger chimera’s shining orbs. “But they’re long behind us, and even if Garrett was instrumental in returning Theo to me, to us, he has betrayed that trust and forced my hand.”

“Forced?”

“I always was going to get the second Overmind, hearing whispers of another who had control over beast-headed men and women, I knew that I had to have it.” The Chimera Emperor curled his hand into a fist. “There can only be _one_ Alpha Chimera!”

“Of course.” He whispered, nodding as Stiles’ eyes pulsed dark purple.

“There are other reasons, too; Garrett, naturally, but soon a plan that I have been working on for almost two years will come to fruition, and there will be no one left to oppose the might of the Chimera Empire!” Stiles gazed nobly into the air, and Corey smiled. “We will have peace, unity, and perfection!”

“In that order?”

“Well, perfect chimeras and perfect supernaturals are of greater importance than global peace.” He replied with a smirk. “I don’t care if the world is burning, as long as those around me are beautiful!”

“Priorities!” Corey laughed, knowing Stiles was joking from the gleam in his eye. “So, apart from discussing what I assume will be an Imperial edict on ‘the perfectly beautiful chimera and/or werewolf,’ what do you want to do for the next nine hours?”

“Any good movies on this jet? And none of Greenberg’s propaganda flicks, it’s weird watching myself on film.” Stiles pulled a face as Corey manipulated the media system from the controls on the arm of his seat. “Hmm, wait are those new films?”

“Ok, so, even though the Hollywood hill sign was demolished-”

“Moved, Corey.”

“Uh, _moved,_ ” Corey shared Stiles’ grin, and continued to explain as he flicked through the catalogue. “There were still plenty of movie-makers in the capital, and Greenberg has been shelling out money to any of them that were willing to produce films or tv series that kept things normal, or made it look normal. There’s a lot more chimera-focused flicks though, like this one: _The Chimera and the Kindergartener,_ that’s for kids.”

“I got that.” Stiles replied dryly, pointing at a title that caught his attention. “ _The Emperor’s Glory_ , that’s not porn, is it?”

“What?! No!” Corey glared at him, cheeks colored, “I’ve watched it five times, and it definitely is not porn! Though, there are some steamy scenes between some of the, um, non-Emperor characters, and the wardrobe is a little, um, skimpy.”

“Oh? Well, who plays me?”

“Um,” Corey flushed an even brighter red, muttering in a small voice. “Cameron Dallas…”

“Really? Well, I’m glad at least some of them survived.” Stiles nodded and then grinned at him. “So, is he why you’ve watched it five times?”

“No!” Corey protested loudly, even as Stiles’ grin got bigger. “It’s not…it’s, it’s-”

“You guys alright?” Theo had pulled open the door and was watching them with a smirk. “And there’s no need to be so embarrassed, Corey, remember I was there when you had that sex dream about-”

“THEO!” Corey shouted at him, grabbing a neck cushion and chucking it at the other chimera. He pulled his legs onto the seat as Theo and Stiles laughed and jumped on him, playfully wrestling their boyfriend to the floor.

 

Connor held up his hand to stop Marric, his head tilted to one side as he concentrated on the scream he had just heard, dismissing it as laughter followed it. “Sorry, continue, please.”

“Of course, Guardian Prime.” Marric gestured at the brightly colored pillar behind him. “As you can see, this entry column is perfectly preserved, in fact, the entire city is perfectly preserved. It’ll be like walking through streets and buildings that were just built and painted. It’s astounding.”

“Do you know how old it is?”

“About five thousand years,” The chimera nodded, bringing the camera out into the wide, open space just beyond the doorway, smooth stone leading up to a series of steps. There were slender statues on either side of the causeway, and a grand, square archway in front of him, white walls glinting in the distance. “The strange thing is that there doesn’t appear to be anything unusual about the city; its location, perhaps, but our UAVs have confirmed the presence of an underground aquifer beneath the palace and temple complex at the heart of the city. However, the architecture is much more advanced than that which we would expect from other sites of this antiquity, but-”

“Leave the history lesson for your report, Marric.” Connor gestured impatiently at him. “Is the second Overmind organ here or not?”

“Almost certainly, Connor.” The chimera grinned at him, and picked up the camera again, pointing it at the massive stone construction at the end of a long avenue. “There. According to every pillar and surface we’ve translated, this city, Ka’narack, is the seat of an ancient power to whom even the gods bowed and called king. It’s here, I can feel it!”

“The Emperor will be the true judge of that.” Connor replied after a moment of studying the video. “We’re still about nine hours from your location, Marric, have the expedition prepared and ready to explore the city. Getting the Overmind organ is critical, of course, but this is arguably the most important historical site in the world. We must learn all we can about the ancient chimeras, and should they still exist, I know the Emperor would richly reward the chimera who brings their power to Him.”

“I’ll keep an eye out.” Marric smiled at him, walking back towards the entrance. “Hard to believe, my friend, how close we are?!”

“Indeed.” The Guardian Prime whispered as the video call ended. “Soon, no one will be able to dispute the supreme power of the Emperor, and I will take great pleasure in watching Garrett submit to my master’s might!”

 

Josh waited until his brother said goodbye to Nick, before bringing up what had happened on the Emperor’s plane. “Hey, Jason?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I screwed us? Back on Chimera Force One, I mean, when the First Chimera-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Jason smiled at him, gesturing up the length of the darkened throne room. Twin beams of moonlight fell through the windows onto the vacant chair, gleaming on the armor of the remaining Guardians, standing in a semi-circle around the dais. “Look at where we are, and what we’ve been asked to do. No way we’d be charged with guarding the Emperor’s throne if we had fallen out of favor with him. You bet the First Chimera would have told the Emperor about whatever he thought he heard.”

“I guess.” Josh replied, pausing mid-way up the long hall, rubbing his shoulder absently. “Why did he do it then?”

“Because that’s what he’s known for?” His brother shrugged, lowering his voice. “You’ve heard the rumors, same as I have, we probably got off lightly compared to some of his other victims. And we definitely did, compared to what would have happened if the Guardian Prime had caught you doubting the Emperor’s decision. He’s a fanatic.”

“Connor’s still hot.” Josh mumbled, seeing Jason smirk and shake hid head. “What?”

“Can’t you read the guy yet? He’s not that into you.” Jason sighed and began walking again. “The Guardian Prime is devoted to the Emperor, as it should be, especially since I could hear your thoughts when we were merged.”

“What?”

“Uh, yeah.” He smirked. “You might still be holding out for something to happen between you and Connor, but I could feel your desire for Nick too.”

“He’s really hot too!” Josh protested, lowering his voice as he received a glare from one of the nearby groups of the Faithful clustered near the throne. “His muscles are really nice. Are they as hard as they look?”

“Harder.” His brother grinned widely, nudging him. “Look, once this war is over, and we win, there’s probably going to be another victory party. Give into your desires, and join me and Nick; he’s super-turned on by the idea, and I really want to see what it’ll be like.”

“I don’t know.”

“Sure, you do.” Jason insisted, stopping just short of the imposing imperial bodyguards. “And if it sucks, then we never have to do it or talk about it ever again. Ok?”

“Ok.” Josh nodded. “After we win.”

“Great!”

 

“So, you know what we’re meant to be doing, right?” Philip looked up at Nick from his position on his knees, staring at the scaled model of the capital and flatlands beyond it, figurines of chimeras and werewolves and human soldiers spread across the large table-top map. “I’ve commanded small groups of fighters during the Japanese campaign, but never the thousands of chimeras who are stationed here in the capital.”

“I know.” Nick glanced at him and chewed his bottom lip nervously. “The Emperor will return before we have to do any actual fighting, I hope. But we still need to prepare the city and everyone in case Garrett decides to attack. Our master entrusted the protection of his most important city to us, and I’m not about to let him down.” The chimera joined Philip at the table and gripped his shoulder tight. “We can do this.”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do.” The Dragon held his gaze. “We are both chimeras of legend, remember that. The Emperor and the First Chimera decided each aspect of who we are and what we can do. Sure, every other chimera is built and chosen from set designs, but we are two of the few unique chimeras in the Empire, created to fulfil a critical part of the Emperor’s vision.”

“You’re right.” Philip nodded determinedly, looking at his hands. “We can do this.”

“And even if we can’t,” Nick stepped away from him, opening the door to the adjoining room. “I called every remaining General to help us.”

“Awesome!” Philip grinned at him and stepped inside. “Let’s get started.” 

 

The sun was rising as Liam sipped the coffee Parrish had got for him and Strauss, the two Commanders talking quietly behind him. He turned away from the open window, smelling the salt on the air from the nearby ocean. “So, what exactly am I meant to be doing? The Emperor said to defend the city, but there’s a couple of million people that call the capitol their home, not to mention everyone in the surrounding towns. How-”

“Relax, Liam.” Strauss waved him into a seat. “Evacuations into the capital have already begun for any settlements over two hundred people that might be in the path of the Ghost Riders.”

“As for defending the city,” Parrish glanced at each of them, pulling out a rolled tube of paper, flattening it as he spoke. “Around six months ago, the Emperor couldn’t sleep for about a week, consumed with thoughts of losing the capital and the symbol of power it is. So, he gathered me, Aaron, whatever Generals were around-except Garrett-and devised a strategy that was to be used if the city were ever in danger.”

“I remember.” Strauss nodded, pointing at the different colored sectors. “He separated the capitol into five defendable zones: the outer city, city proper, inner city, Imperial Palace, and the Seat of the Emperor.”

“So, that’s why he divided the Inner Pack up.” Liam muttered to himself, “Ok, so the twins are guarding the throne room with the remaining Guardians. Nick and Philip?”

“The chimeras won’t leave the palace.” Parrish explained. “Their orders are to hold position, even if the city is burning. Which means the hard part is down to us. I’ll be taking my civilian police, the garrison of loyal human soldiers, and a small group of the Faithful to the very perimeter of the city. Garrett and his Ghost Riders will break upon our ranks.”

“And if they breach?” Strauss looked at him in concern. “Jordan, if-”

“It is the Emperor’s command.” The Hellhound replied woodenly, and pointed at the next block of color. “Liam, you need to set up your forces along here, there’s choke-points and dead ends all over this part of the city. You can do some serious damage to them, thin them out, if nothing else.”

“With what exactly? I have less than a dozen werewolves left. We’re strong, but not that strong.”

“There’ll be two battalions of human soldiers available to you; about fifteen hundred men, plus most of the Faithful will fight in that zone.”

“Why?” Liam looked at Strauss. “And why would they even take orders from me? I’m not a chimera.”

“They won’t like it.” The chimera acknowledged, “But they’ll obey you, especially since the final line of defense will be at the Church of the Emperor in Ascendence, most of them will die before they see the traitor step foot inside.”

“Besides,” Parrish added, glancing at him as he took a drink. “The majority of the Faithful’s zealots are humans, even a werewolf or a Hellhound loyal to the Emperor is good enough for them. Any whiff of the supernatural, and they’ll serve you.”

“If both lines of defense fail,” Strauss pointed at the block representing the inner city. “The chimera defenders of the Imperial Palace grounds will try and hold them in the no man’s land between the cleared area of the Path of Legends and the Palace Gates. But don’t let it come to that, either of you.”

“I’ll try.” Liam nodded.

“Don’t worry, Aaron.” Parrish smiled at his partner. “If it looks like the defensive line is breaking, I’ll unleash the Hellhound.”

“Oh, because that would make things _so_ much better!” Strauss glared at him. “Everyone comes back alive, ok? Once the Emperor returns, I’m certain that he’ll have a way to stop the traitor without putting the city in danger.”

“Glory to the Chimera Emperor.” Parrish replied softly, echoed by Strauss. 

Liam remained silent, but neither of the older men seemed to notice. “Well, the sun is up, and it’s another clear, blue sky day. I think I’ll head back to my dark quarters and go to sleep.”

“You don’t know what you’re missing!” Parrish laughed, his arms straining against the fabric of his shirt as he gathered up the plans and led the way outside into the blinding sunlight. “We’ll meet back here at about four to go over supply lines and the division of our assets, ok?”

“Sure.” The werewolf nodded, leaving them to walk back to the central barracks, as he moved in the opposite direction, the imposing bulk of the Palace in front of him. The grounds were bustling with chimeras hurrying around him; some carrying bundles of paper or bags of supplies, while the more muscle-bound ones were bringing massive piles of tree trunks, sacks of cement, or blocks of stone towards the front gate. He glanced up at the ramparts, a smile tugging his lips when he spotted Philip gesturing into the distance and a group of chimera Generals nodding along with him. 

The interior of the palace was refreshingly cool, and Liam climbed the long, winding staircase up to his quarters in the middle of the ziggurat. On pushing open the door, he went still, instantly smelling the presence of another werewolf. Eyes glowing red, and claws extended, Liam swept through the cramped rooms, finding nothing but an envelope on his bed, scents of Satomi’s pack on it. “Mason.” He whispered, sitting down and ripping open the letter, eyes scanning it quickly. “…the time of revolt is now…a new weapon…secret and powerful enough to destroy…” Liam crumpled the paper into a ball and growled. “It’s his hand-writing, but why take the risk? Why have a werewolf infiltrate the palace just to tell me that they’re ready to rebel again? No, I didn’t see this. It was never here!” He grabbed a nearby box of matches and quickly burnt the two pieces of paper, tossing the ashes out of the window, watching them float on the gentle breeze. Despite his destruction of the evidence, Liam looked around carefully, the old sensation of unease dripping into his stomach.

 

Garrett walked slowly down the lines of his Ghost Rider army, smiling as the raging vortex above delivered ever more soldiers to him in flashes of lighting. The undead horses of the Riders shuffled and stamped impatiently, but he held up a hand, feeling the Ghost Rider Alpha do the same behind him, and the animals settled. “Good!” The Löwenmensch circled back around to climb onto the raised bank of earth that allowed him to see the full extent of his Ghost Rider army, stretching miles back into the distance. “How many do you think I’ve harvested and created? Ten thousand? Twenty? Enough certainly to crash down on the Emperor and his chimeras!” Garrett spoke to himself, knowing that the Ghost Riders didn’t care about his motives, awaiting only for their next command. “But not in the capital, no, not when you have the home advantage and are ready for me. I will draw you out to where my lightning can wreak havoc, and my Riders can really charge your ranks!”

Garrett turned away, striding back towards the makeshift pavilion that had been erected for him. He sat down and continued to watch the production of his army, his thoughts spiralling away into a daydream about Corey being beside him, the chimera his once more. “I’ll kill them all, all except for you, Corey, and when you’re surrounded by the dead, with no chance of rescue or rebellion, you’ll see that things, that life with me won’t be so bad.” Garrett smiled to himself, imagining Corey’s eyes gleaming at him, smooth cheeks, and cute grin. “I will have you all to myself again…”

 

Stiles rolled his head back to look up at the stars spread across the night sky and then glanced at the waiting fleet of SUVs, gesturing for one of the Archon’s chimeras to approach. “I’ve changed my mind, we’ll go to the city in the morning. Take us to Archon Alexander’s home.”

“As you command, Emperor.”

“I could really do with a proper shower.” Stiles muttered as an explanation to Theo and Corey, beckoning Connor over. “Change of plans, we’re going to the palatial estate first, rest up, have some good food, check in on Lydia, and then fully explore Ka’narack in the morning. Does that sound good to you?”

“Of course, Emperor.”

“Right.” _Like he was really going to change that fast._ Stiles sighed to himself, his eyes lingering on Connor’s face until the Guardian Prime arched a brow questioningly, and Stiles realized he was staring. “Sorry, let’s, um, let’s go.”

“Certainly, master.” Connor held the door open for him, and Stiles slipped inside, as Corey and Theo climbed into the vehicle behind.

“Connor, come in, please.” He pointed at the seat next to him, watching the emotions play across the Guardian Prime’s face; surprise into fear into confusion, before settling on grim determination. “Oh, surely it’s not that bad!”

“No, Emperor, I’m just,” Connor sat next to him, nodding for the driver to start, a privacy partition rising between the compartments. “I’m not sure I’m worthy to sit with You as an equal.”

“Seriously? Didn’t you hear what I said on the plane?”

“Yes, but…that was in private, out here You are the Emperor, there can be no equal.”

“Hmm.” Stiles grunted, watching as the sand dunes gave way to scrubland and street lights pierced the gloom. “I suppose it’s a work in progress, and I can deal with that. Besides, the important thing now is to find the other Overmind organ.”

“If I might say so, Emperor-”

“Please, I want to hear whatever you have to say.” Stiles nodded eagerly, turning in his seat to look at Connor.

“Perhaps we should be heading directly to Ka’narack then, instead of this detour?” Connor spoke carefully, avoiding Stiles’ intense gaze. “Garrett will not wait much longer before he attacks openly, I heard him speak about the Ghost Rider Alpha, a creature that seems to be how he controls the others.”

“Really?” The Emperor frowned. “So, taking out this Alpha would destroy his link to the Riders?”

“Yes, master.”

“But it means a greater level of command over them once Garrett is a chimera under _my_ control.” Stiles grinned at him. “Thank you, Connor, another piece of the puzzle slides into place.”

“I live to serve You, Emperor.”

“I know.” Stiles grasped his hand, tightening his grip so Connor couldn’t pull away. “And I meant what I said about you, me, Theo, and Corey. I have plans that go beyond the control of one more army, and I’ll need your support when the time comes to unveil that plan.”

“You will have it, master.” Connor replied, finally able to take his hand out of Stiles’ grip. He nodded out of the window at the gleaming white villa that rose out of the savannah. “I think we’re here.”

 

Theo re-joined Stiles and Corey after having a look around Alexander’s extensive gardens, all watered by connected channels and irrigation trenches, fed by countless pools and ponds spread out across the estate. “Very impressive.” He nodded at the Archon, and sat next to his boyfriends, slipping past the imposing bulk of the Guardian Prime standing behind Stiles. _Ever present again. And Stiles seems happy once more. If that’s what it takes to get me to the Overmind, and see its secrets, I can deal with it._ The low table sat in the center of a wide pillared walkway, cool marble underfoot, and comfortable settees for them to sit on. It was piled high with exotic fruits and meats, rustic loaves of bread, and blocks of cheese. Alexander was apologizing for the humble fare, but Stiles waved him off.

“Relax, Archon, you weren’t expecting us, but we were forced to take the long way around, and I really needed to get out of that plane.” The Emperor laughed, nodding at Lydia. “Besides, I wanted to make sure you were alright, Lydia, I said we’d be gone for a few days, and it’s almost been three weeks!”

“Oh, no, I’ve actually had a lovely time.” She smiled at Alexander and glanced at Stiles. “In fact, I was hoping we might discuss me staying here for a little longer?”

“The Emperor is tired, my sweet,” The Archon whispered, smiling back at her. 

“We will discuss it before I leave in the morning.” Stiles nodded. “For now, I’d really like use those baths you mentioned earlier!” He stood up, smiling slightly as they all followed suit, even Lydia standing without being prompted. “Theo, Corey, I’ll see you in the room. Connor, join me, we have more to discuss.”

“As You command, Emperor.”

Theo watched them walk away and felt Corey nudge him in the ribs. “What?”

“How come you’re not pissed?” 

They began to walk towards the quarters assigned to them and Theo shrugged, keeping his voice low. “Because I know what Stiles is like, deep down. It might be very deep down after everything he’s done, but it’s still there.”

“Huh?”

“Connor is important to him, special, like you or me.” They passed under a marble arch and into the expansive apartment, Alexander’s guards remaining outside. Theo gestured towards one of the simmering pools over against the far wall, and stripped off his shirt. Corey hesitated for a moment, before taking off his clothes and joining a naked Theo in the hot tub. “Ahh, that’s nice.”

“Yeah,” Corey let his body float and glanced at his boyfriend. “So, what’s buried deep down in Stiles?”

“The fact that he really is a good person, even if he’s done some terrible things.”

“Isn’t that a paradox?”

“Mmh.” Theo shrugged, turning on his stomach, and stretching his arms out so his body floated the length of the pool, his hands gripping one edge and his biceps becoming taut. “Most people are paradoxes, Corey. We all do terrible things, but that doesn’t mean we don’t do great and good things too. Every time Stiles looks at Connor, I can see what he _wants_ to do. But I know he won’t do it; because of us, and because he both hates and loves the power imbalance between himself and Connor.”

“You’ve thought about this a lot.” Corey mumbled, pressing his hand down his chest towards his semi. 

“I’ve had to.” Theo smirked, following the action. “Connor spends more time with Stiles than any of us, and arguably, he has more power than both of us combined, and yet Stiles hasn’t replaced us with him.”

“You thought he would?”

“If I was in his position, I probably would.” Theo grinned wider and pushed his back against the hot tub wall, reaching his hands out to caress Corey’s body.

“Mmmh.” The younger chimera moaned softly and cupped the back of his head with his hands, muscles firming. He glanced at Theo, continuing their conversation. “Yeah, but you don’t have any morals, Theo, of course you’d replace us with a hotter model!”

“You seem pretty hot right now.” Theo grinned and grasped Corey’s hard cock suddenly, pumping it up and down. He moved around to get a better grip, letting Corey thrust repeatedly into his hand, and used his free hand to push open the younger chimera’s legs, allowing him to walk right up to his middle. “You want to go all the way, or wait for Stiles?”

“Mmh,” Corey groaned hungrily, but shook his head. “I’ll wait, but my ass doesn’t have to!”

Theo nodded, jerking him off slowly as he traced two fingers down Corey’s smooth balls and along the taint, twisting them slightly to corkscrew against his clenching hole.

“Ah!”

“Yeah, I think I can get you ready.” Theo grinned, and pushed the two digits inside easily, his own cock throbbing in the water as Corey moaned loudly and impaled himself desperately on the fingers filling him. He held still and let the young chimera buck up into his grasping hand, and then sink down onto the two, soon three, fingers. “Maybe you can’t wait?”

“No! Fill me, Theo!” Corey shuddered, his skin wet and flushed, eyes half open, and glowing. “I need you in me! Ahhh!” He groaned louder when Theo pulled his fingers out and slipped his meaty cockhead into Corey’s ass instead. “Oh, yes! Oh, yes! Oh, yes!”

“That’s it, baby, let me fill you good!” Theo rasped, grabbing Corey’s shoulders to balance himself as he thrust upwards, feet leaving the hot tub floor. “Ahh, ahh, Corey! Yeah!” He pushed in deeper, before pulling out when the chimera wrapped his legs around Theo’s hips, feet locking together above the swell of his ass. Corey was moaning hungrily, desperately, urging him to keep moving, go faster, push deeper, and Theo stared to rock back and forth inside him, hands roving over the smooth, wet skin, seeing his cheeks flush darker was always an arousing sight for him, and Theo grunted, burying his entire length into Corey’s ass, feeling his balls slap against his skin.

“Ah! Theo!” Corey mumbled, his own hand wrapped around his cock, as the older chimera’s left to massage his right pec, flicking the nipple into hardness as it cleared the warm water. Corey’s other hand trailed up and down Theo’s hard tanned abs as he pushed his ass needily onto his cock, desperately seeking Theo’s shuddering release inside him, thoughts of Stiles joining them forgotten by the older chimera’s powerful thrusts and muscular body. “Oh, Theo! Are you close?”

“Yeah!” Theo was fucking him properly now, thrusting and out with hard, deep strokes, smashing into Corey’s ass and gripping his hips tight. “You?”

“Uh huh! Can’t take much more!” Corey gasped, feeling his cock begin to prime, and his balls tingle. “Keep fucking me! Keep filling me! Really, yes! Harder, like that! Oh, Theo!”

“That’s it, Corey! Clench for me!” Theo pounded into him one final time, before the sensations bowled him over and his vision exploded in stars as his cock head pulsed and he started to unload inside Corey’s ass. “Ah, yeah, Corey! That’s it, that’s what you need!”

“Yes! It! Fucking! Is!” Corey cried out, impaling his ass harder on Theo’s cock with each word, legs spread wide, his hand a blur as he fisted his cock into its explosion, cum firing up onto Theo’s tanned chest and splattering down over Corey’s pale skin. “Ahhhhh! Fuck yeah!” He grunted when Theo pulled out, letting his own body sink under the water, and an unsettling feeling as the cum trickled out of his ass. “Wow.”

“Wow indeed!”

They both turned to see Stiles standing behind Corey, smiling slightly and his hands down his trousers. “Uh,” Theo began, but the Alpha Chimera cut him off.

“No, don’t apologize, that was amazing! I’m sure you need a few minutes to recharge Theo,” He grinned, stripping his own clothes off to join them in the pool. “Makes me wish I had cut short that strategy meeting with Connor.”

“Where is he?” Corey asked, making room for Stiles between himself and Theo.

“Patrolling the grounds, said wanted to clear his head.” Stiles trailed his eyes down Corey’s body. “This is a pretty safe compound and he deserves a night off. Now, enough about the Guardian Prime, how about you…ahh, yeah, just like that, Corey!”

 

“So, you really do like it here?” The Emperor asked Lydia as the two of them strolled under a covered canopy towards one of the larger ponds, Connor following along at a respectful distance. “Alexander is treating you well?”

“He’s kind, generous.” Lydia nodded, smirking slightly. “Plus, he’s handsome, don’t you think?”

“I don’t choose my Archons based on attractiveness, but yes, I can see that he’s easy on the eyes.” He paused, “It’s quiet here, unlike the capital, I’m sure that must appeal to you, Lydia.”

“There are no screams of death or the dying.” She answered after a moment, nodding. “Will that change in the near-future, do you think?”

“Once the exploration of Ka’narack begins in earnest, there will be more traffic through the region.” The Emperor replied, gesturing towards the ancient city in the distance, hidden by the sand dunes. “But it is my intention to establish a research post outside the gates, rather than have them use this estate as a lab. Alexander will become more important, but this region will still be out of the way. You want to stay, don’t you?”

“I do.” Lydia said as they stopped by the large pool, glancing at Connor, the Guardian Prime’s eyes glowing a bright purple. “But Stiles, why are we even here? I asked Alexander about the Empire’s expansion and he pointed me at some suspiciously upbeat videos that Greenberg obviously produced. What’s really going on?”

“Hmm.” He hummed and sat down on one of the cast iron chairs, gesturing for her to do the same, as Connor remained between them. “Scott forced my hand. You remember that I told you he went mad and revealed the supernatural?”

“Yes, of course.” She nodded. “The Dread Doctors did something to him.”

“They told him about the chimeras, so he tried to kill Josh and Tracy, wounding them so badly that I couldn’t save them, only put them out of their misery.” Stiles held up his hand, Kanima claws emerging, and electricity rippling between his fingers. “But I was low on chimeras, I didn’t know who to trust, so Theo and I began creating our own. As you know, we were fantastically successful.”

“That still doesn’t explain why we’re _here._ ”

“I’m getting there.” He sighed, as though the words were hard to say. A smile flickered and died on his lips as Lydia reached out a hand to touch his arm. “Scott didn’t seem to know who he could trust either; he brought Deucalion back, found Peter and Derek too, and some other, untrustworthy werewolves. He was ranting, raving, saying that once the chimeras-me and Theo- had perfected the process, we would start taking all the humans. One of his wolves read the signs wrong and killed the President; he was visiting a nearby town. The supernatural was revealed, and that’s when all hell broke loose.”

“I remember.” Lydia nodded, frowning as the implanted memories rushed back to her. “The US caved in on itself?”

“Right, Russia saw weakness, and invaded Europe, they used tactical nukes; the death toll began to climb.” Stiles recounted the story as though it was history, glancing out into the nearby desert. “China got angsty and pre-emptively launched on Russia, prompting a thirteen-minute nuclear exchange which left both countries in irradiated rubble, Europe was starving, the world was collapsing around us, and after I had forced Scott to flee, the fledging Chimera Empire that had risen from the ruins of the Americas was called upon to restore order around the world. With a death toll in the billions, the sad fact is, there’s no one left to stop us, but Garrett and his Ghost Riders.”

“That makes you sound like a tyrant.”

“I know.” The Emperor looked right at her. “The world is lost, Lydia, it needs someone of vision to put it back on the path to glory. I am the Chimera Emperor because I have that vision, and in twenty years’ time, when the world is restored, and we usher in a new age of growth, prosperity, and magnificence, I hope you will see that everything we have done is necessary.”

“I…” She moistened her lips, looking between him and the motionless Guardian Prime. “I suppose you’re right. Will I be remaining here?”

“I don’t see any issue with that.” Stiles nodded, “The time may come when the Empire needs you again, but for now, you may remain here, and start a new life.” He stood up, gesturing for Connor to lead him back to the estate, smirking as he heard her last whispered words.

“Glory to the Chimera Emperor…”

 

“Behold!” Marric gestured grandly as they walked through the blood-stained doors, “Ka’narack: the city of the Overmind! Can you feel it, master?”

“I can.” The Emperor nodded, and Theo glanced at him. “There is a power here; ancient and divine. We’re definitely in the right place. Guardians, take one of Marric’s people with you and scout the buildings on either side of the main thoroughfare. I have a feeling that what we’re looking for is in the structure directly in front of us.” He pointed at the imposing square edifice further down the road, white walls rising up to gleam in the mid-morning sun. Stiles began walking forward, and Theo hurried after him.

“What do you mean, you can _feel_ it?”

“The Overmind, it’s,” Stiles paused, glancing at the tall, black obelisks interspaced between the statues of animal-headed Egyptian gods. “It’s here, there’s an almost magnetic draw between us. Whether or not the organ has been implanted, I don’t know, I just know that it’s here.”

Connor walked behind them, Corey by his side, both of them looking around at the ancient buildings and brightly colored hieroglyphs on the walls. Even the flags on top of the buildings had been perfectly preserved, flapping gently in the wind as the group moved past. Marric was talking quickly to the Emperor, filling him in on the history of the period, and gesturing excitedly at examples of buildings he was amazed to see, but Corey ignored the lesson, looking at everything himself. He paused at the foot of a large statue, tilting his head at the strange animal face depicted on the top of the muscular male body, realistically painted in dark, tan colors. 

“Hmm.”

“What is it?” Connor glanced at him, his eyes skipping on, claws already out. “I don’t like this place, I feel like we’re being watched.”

“It’s a chameleon.” Corey replied, looking back at him. Then he pointed at the next statue down, “And that one is a wolf, or maybe a dog. The one beyond it, that’s a cat, but it looks more like-”

“A lion. C’mon.” Connor frowned, but pulled Corey away, hurrying to get back to the Emperor and First Chimera. “We shouldn’t be too surprised, if the Overmind is here, then it would need chimeras of its own; natural, or otherwise.”

“I guess.”

“Come on, you guys.” Stiles called over his shoulder, leading them up the steps, past two flanking statues of stylized rams, and into the coolness of the temple complex. “Yes, we’re close now. Beneath us, somewhere, I think. Let’s…” He trailed off as they walked through a pillared hallway into a large throne room that was eerily similar to his own; the smooth stone of the floor leading up to a large, multi-stepped dais, and ornately crafted seat. There were differences here and there, more animal skins, and less natural light, but it was as close to a carbon copy as Stiles had ever seen.

“Ok, this is officially weird.” Theo muttered beside him. He pointed at the door under the dais, walking slowly towards it. “That must be the way into the palace or temple itself.”

“Yeah, must be.” Stiles whispered, gesturing for Marric to come over. “That relief on the wall behind the throne, what does it say?”

“I’d need to get closer, Emperor.”

 

Theo grunted, struggling to get the door open until Connor arrived beside him, and together the two of them managed to push the stone slab to one side. _Damn! He really is strong! Did he even break a sweat?_ “Thanks.”

“Right.” Connor nodded and entered the passageway first, using a lighter to ignite the pools of oil in the braziers along the walls. “It’s clear…and stunning.”

Theo frowned, joining him inside as Stiles, Marric, and Corey followed behind. Each of them whistled and gasped, looking around at the gold leaf walls, richly inscribed with hieroglyphs and images of animal-headed men and women bowing to a figure with a circle inscribed above it. “Come on, let’s go deeper.”

“Right.” Stiles whispered, pushing through to walk next to Theo and Connor, the passageway opening up into a room filled with glinting gold, handsome furniture, and the sparkle of precious stones. “Treasure. But not the sort we’re looking for.”

“This could be a tomb, Emperor.” Marric said, as they continued through three more rooms full of treasure, coming to a stop outside a large blank wall, out of character for the rest of the ornately decorated building. “Do-”

“It’s inside.” Stiles cut across him, frowning as the image in front of him flickered. _I’ve been here before._ Snarling, he shook his head, and instead reached out a hand, tracing the smooth clay. “There’s nothing…argh!” Snapping his hand back, he glared at the hidden blade that had sliced his thumb open, the blood running down the wall. “Son of a…”

“Stiles.” Corey was pointing at his hand, eyes wide as he saw the wound stop bleeding and stitched itself back together instantly. “I’ve never seen you heal that fast!”

“Me neither.” The Emperor frowned again, looking back at the wall when it rumbled ominously and cracked open, the clay falling into dust. “This is it; the Chamber of the Overmind.” He led the way inside, eyes flaring purple as he pulled on Theo's eyesight to compensate for the darkness, coming to an abrupt halt as he saw the ancient throne dominating the center of the room, and the equally ancient Overmind sitting in it. Ignoring the gasps behind him, Stiles stepped closer, lips parting in surprise. “He’s very well preserved.”

“Like everything else here.” Theo muttered standing beside him as they looked at the young man. “No heartbeat though, he’s definitely dead.”

“Hmm.” Stiles nodded, glancing at Connor when the Guardian Prime picked up the canopic jar that had no special lid, unlike the others scattered around him. “What do you have there?”

“Our victory, Emperor.” Connor turned and knelt, offering the jar to him. “I can feel the Overmind beating within.”

“Thank you, my chimera.” Stiles murmured, accepting the jar from him, his eyes blazing suddenly in the darkness.


	18. The Best Chimera

Stiles ran his hand along the smooth sides of the jar, feeling a strange beating rhythm against his fingertips. It wasn’t like the beating of a heart, or the feel of speakers as they threw out the bass. This was more like…

“Stiles?”

“Hmm?” He turned to see Theo looking at him. “What?”

“You’ve been standing there for almost ten minutes.” The First Chimera touched his arm. “Are you ok?”

“Fine.” Stiles forced a grin and nodded, handing the jar to Theo. “Take it, we need to prepare for implantation.”

“Once we get back to the plane, there’s-”

“No.” The Emperor shook his head, pointing to a wall beyond the preserved former-Overmind. “This way.”

“But…hmm.” Theo swallowed his retort, watching Stiles walk towards the white panel, its surface smooth, where everything else was covered in hieroglyphs. He glanced at Connor, but the Guardian Prime wasn’t looking his way, watching Stiles instead. “Ok. Is there something beyond the chamber?”

“The chamber is enough.” Marric muttered, climbing to his feet from where he had been studying the symbols engraved along the edge of the throne. “Emperor, the translation is…astounding.”

“Let’s hear it,” Stiles muttered, tracing his hands across the surface of the panel. “Am I right in thinking that whomever is sitting on the throne was the Overmind of the day?”

“Half of one, at least.” The chimera nodded, gesturing at the long dead Egyptian. “Yes, my master, this is Menkare, Keeper of the Overmind, though it says nothing about being able to use the powers.”

“What does it say then? About its origins, what created it, how it came to be, anything?” Stiles pressed him.

“Painfully little, I'm afraid.” Marric glanced at Connor, waiting for him to nod before speaking again. “Only that priests of Egypt were forced to confront a corrupted Anubis made flesh, I believe this is in reference to werewolves.”

“People with the heads of dogs, right?” Theo suggested, seeing Marric nod again. “Ok, so, we know that werewolves existed for at least as long as the Overmind, but are you saying that it was in fact created to deal with the werewolves?”

“Yes.” The chimera gestured for them to follow him over to the far wall, waiting for Stiles to join them. “Here. This series of hieroglyphs tells the story, though parts of it are brushed over. The…werewolves had begun to attack people, not killing them exactly, but turning them, including Pharaoh’s sons.”

“Putting the line of succession in jeopardy.”

“Exactly, First Chimera.” Marric pointed at one of the symbols, a purple disc with three blood-red lines emanating from it. “This pictograph is the one we associate with the Overmind, it appears nowhere else. The priests prayed to their gods for help and were delivered a powerful weapon in the form of the first Overmind, though the specifics are not here. We have speculated that the Dread Doctors were not the first para-scientists, that in fact, this is a legacy that stretches back through the mists of time.”

“What are you talking about?” Theo glared at him and Connor. “The Surgeon said that he only became interested in chimeras and frequency manipulation in order to bring his best friend back. There was nothing-”

“That is not accurate.” Connor cut across him, shaking his head slowly. “True perhaps for the Surgeon, but the others? They did not simply pop out of thin air in order to aid the Doctor. Records indicate that the Geneticist was well versed in the supernatural and how to manipulate it before coming involved with the Surgeon.”

“And the Pathologist, well, did you ever see under his mask?” Marric looked at him, swallowing. “First Chimera?”

“No, but that doesn’t mean-”

“Archaeological data places him in Germany in the fourth century AD.” Connor explained, “We searched far and wide to find evidence of the Overmind, to understand how best to serve the Emperor, and while the Pathologist certainly looked different at the time, there can be no mistaking his work. Face it, Theo, they only told you enough to keep you compliant.”

“You…” The First Chimera glared at him, turning to Stiles and Corey, both of whom had remained silent so far. “Did you know anything about this?”

“Of course not.” Corey shook his head, “I’m still trying to get over the fact we might just have found a way to actually control Garrett!”

“Stiles?”

“It didn’t seem important for you to know.” He shrugged, glancing at Theo. “I remember what you were like that night that you found out the truth about the Dread Doctors’ plans, what it had all been leading up to. I didn’t think you’d still care that maybe you were right, that maybe there was something older and more secretive going on, just it wasn’t from the Surgeon.”

“I guess, I just, hmm.” Theo looked back at Marric. “So, some ancient Egyptian scientist created the Overmind and…then what?”

“It’s the same question we’ve been asking ourselves forever, Theo.” Stiles grinned at him suddenly. “Why create something that only controls chimeras, if all you’ve got are werewolves?”

“Unless you were trying to control the werewolves.” Theo nodded. “We know that doesn’t work.”

“They didn’t.” Corey muttered, glancing over his shoulder at the preserved corpse of Menkare. “So, the real chimeras came next? You know, the ones that the Dread Doctors didn’t build?”

“We must assume so.” Marric nodded, gesturing helplessly at the wall. “These hieroglyphs and the ones in the throne room above us are the clearest rendition of the story, but even they are vague. All it says, is that after the Overmind was delivered to save the people of Egypt, the gods sent forth an army of mimics, as in these soldiers mimicked the power of the gods. And the majority of Ancient Egyptian gods have animal features; heads, bodies, and so on.”

“Well, that doesn’t take too much of a leap to see what they were talking about.” Stiles muttered. “Are any of these natural chimeras still left?”

“Hmm,” Marric ran his hands across the pictograms and nodded. “Yes and no, Emperor. The lion-headed chimeras left-”

“Löwenmensch.” Theo growled.

“Yes, exactly. But the others, they still remain, buried further in.”

“Further?”

“Over there.” Stiles pointed at the smooth wall, “It’s hallow, but there’s no mechanism to open it, as far as I can see.”

“I think we can do that.” Theo grinned at Connor, and gestured. “Shall we?”

“I do not require your assistance, First Chimera.” Connor looked at him for a moment before walking over to stand in front of the wall, squaring his shoulders. “Rawrr!” He roared and charged forward, smashing through the wall and into the dark space beyond. Shaking off the clay plaster and shards of stone, the Guardian Prime looked around the room, his eyes flaring purple. “Come on! I found what You were looking for, Emperor!”

 

Corey followed Theo into the darkness, blinking as his sight slowly sharpened and the inky blackness was banished. “Wow.” He whispered, seeing row after row of stationary chimeras, as preserved as Menkare behind him, these men and women stood transformed, features twisted by animal fangs or scales or pointed ears, their hands by their sides, claws and long nails pointing downwards. Stiles had stopped in front of the first line, and Corey felt his stomach tighten with apprehension. “Are you going to…”

“No,” Stiles shook his head, moving past them. “Not until I have the second Overmind and I can control them. They don’t look like they’ll be going anywhere. C’mon Corey, Connor’s leading the way, let’s go deeper in.”

“Ok.” He whispered, hurrying to catch up to Stiles, unnerved by the stillness of the chimeras as they passed through the ranks. _Except they’re not completely still, are they? I see their chests moving!_ Stiles guided him past the final row and into a chamber different from the others. It seemed older, less ornately decorated, almost like it was something to be used, but never seen. “Huh.”

“What?” Stiles let go of his hand, and glanced at him. “Corey, what is it?”

“Nothing, it just feels like this is some sort of lab. It even feels like something the Dread Doctors would be happy operating in, right, Theo?”

“Sure.” He nodded, looking at them as Marric and Connor cleared the cobwebs off a large, sloped table in the center of the room. “The Pathologist actually designed a room similar to this once, not while I was with them, but I remember the Geneticist describing how absorbent clay can be for blood and other fluids. I guess there is some credence to that story about him being sixteen hundred years old, Marric.”

“Thank you, First Chimera.” He smiled and gestured at the cleared table. “It’s an operating slab; stone and glass instead of steel, but I wager this is where the Overminds were placed inside the chosen few. I’ll translate it in a moment, Emperor.”

“Very well.” Stiles nodded, looking at Corey and then casting his gaze upwards across the domed ceiling, seeing the silver mirrors that bounced sunlight into the depths of the tomb. “I feel at peace here, strange, but, it’s like…”

“Being in a church.” Connor finished for him, and Stiles smiled warmly.

“Exactly.”

“Huh.” Corey coughed and ran his eyes over the dust-covered tools Theo was examining. “What are they?”

“The ancient equivalent of our scalpels, I guess.” Theo glanced at him, and smirked, still clutching the canopic jar containing the Overmind organ. “Stiles? We should head back to the surface, I’m sure you’re as eager as I am to begin the implantation process!”

“We’ll do it here.”

“ _What?_ ” Connor was staring at Stiles, and Corey frowned, hearing the alarm in the Guardian Prime’s voice. “Emperor, that is…not advisable. If something were to happen or-”

“Relax, it’ll be fine.” Stiles grinned at them all, and hopped up on the stone table. “Could do with a pillow, but, yeah, it’ll serve.”

“I agree with him,” Corey said, reaching out to touch Stiles’ arm. “The plane is equipped and if something bad happens we can just take off.”

“Corey, I’ll be alright.” He smiled and patted the younger chimera’s hand. Stiles gestured around the room, awe and reverence tinging his voice. “This is where it all started; millennia ago, this is where the Overmind was created, implanted, and where the first chimeras, natural or created, came to be. We are standing on history, but _we_ are the final chapter, my chimeras! This is all I need to be complete, to finish the journey we all started so long ago. With both Overminds unified at last, there will be nothing and no one that will dare stand against the might of the Chimera Empire and our vast armies!”

There was silence in the chamber for a few moments until Theo knelt in front of Stiles, looking him in the eye, his tone serious. “Stiles, they’re right. Both of them.” He glanced at Connor, seeing the Guardian Prime’s eyes narrowing, before casting his gaze across Corey and back to Stiles. “I can do the procedure here, but I’m bringing my own equipment, the tools the Egyptians used are ancient and there’s no golden light to stop your blood from flowing out. Give me an hour to grab what I need and set everything up?”

“Very well.” Stiles nodded, holding Theo’s stare. “Take Marric, Corey, and whatever Guardians have returned from their sweep of the city. I can feel some of them waiting at the temple entrance.”

 

“Connor?”

The Guardian Prime turned quickly at his master’s touch. “Emperor?”

“We are alone.” He reminded the chimera with a smile. “Connor?”

“Yes,” Connor wet his lips awkwardly, flushing as he used the name. _This is sacrilege!_ “Stiles…”

“You disagree with my decision?”

“I only want to protect You, master. That is my purpose.” The Guardian Prime walked away from the slab and pointed at the hieroglyphs running along the edge. “Marric knows this language better than anyone, but I can speak it too, Emperor.”

“Really?” Stiles glanced at him, closing the distance so they were again side by side, before Connor stepped back reverently. He huffed irritably and his eyes flashed purple. “Don’t! Stop moving away from me!”

“Apologies, Emperor.” Connor hung his head.

“Connor! Use my name!”

“I’m sorry…Stiles.”

“Better.” He grunted, and gestured at the operating table. “Tell me what it says.”

“Um, the strength of the gods is supreme.” Connor began, frowning as he stared at the symbols. “Not even the wolves who walk on two legs can match their power. Montu-that’s the falcon-headed god on the large inscription behind us-Montu grants the power of the gods to those who are chosen by his…hmm, priests, I think. As the Overmind comes into being…all men and gods will be bound by his power…” He grunted, moving around the slab with Stiles following him. Connor’s brows were furrowed, and he nodded, continuing to speak. “The enemies of Egypt will burn under his wrath, the…it must be chimeras, the chimeras will serve him, and the wolves will perish. All glory and praise to the Overmind, may he endure forever. That’s it, master.”

“Interesting.” Stiles muttered in the silence that followed. He touched Connor’s arm and pointed at the cartouche engraved on the surface of the slab, where his head would lie. “What does that say?”

Connor walked over to it, brushing the dust and cobwebs to one side, revealing the two smaller ovals beside the central cartouche. “These are the names of the Overmind hosts. The ones on the left and right were added later, probably after the central one died. I cannot pronounce their names; Marric would know, but I’m guessing that the first Overmind died or was killed and either his organ was divided and split into the two we have. Or it was two organs to begin with, and they simply separated the power; placing each of them into two different people. Maybe the empire was under attack; Ancient Egypt was a long kingdom, not wide.” He tapped one of the collections of hieroglyphs. “This one here, on the left, it’s the same as the cartouche on the throne with that dead chimera on it: Menkare. But this other one, I don’t know.”

“Thank you, Connor.” Stiles whispered, walking back to the edge of the room. “The Dread Doctors found the Overmind organ, the one I possess, in a tomb, unguarded, not looted entirely, but not preserved like this one. Whoever that other chimera was, he or she did not seem to be of as much importance as Menkare.”

“We do not know what might have happened, Stiles.” Connor glanced at him, quickly. “We do not record our downfall, or our losses, only our enemies do.”

“Ever wise, my chimera.” Stiles grinned, gesturing for him to come closer. “There is something on these walls, here, let’s remove the dust, and see what it is, huh?”

 

 _Huh, not what I expected._ Stiles thought to himself after he and Connor managed to clean up the wall panel. “It’s a picture?”

“A scene, from a larger story, I think.” Connor answered, tracing his hands over the images. “Yes, I think I saw something similar outside the palace, or temple, whatever this is. It was carved into those tall white walls we passed. Do You remember, master?”

“Yeah.” _I’m going to have to call him out on the name thing every single time!_ Stiles sighed at Connor’s earnest expression, and waved a hand at the scene. “What is it depicting?”

“Victory.”

“Go on.”

“Here,” The Guardian Prime pointed at the central figure, towering above the others. “This character represents the united Overmind as best I can tell. Unlike the other symbol depicting the Overmind on its own- the circle and three lines downwards- this hieroglyph has the three lines going upwards.”

“Seems simple.” Stiles nodded, pointing at the smaller figures underneath. “And them?”

“Those are the gods, or chimeras in this case.” Connor explained. “They’re missing some of the details that pictograms of the real gods would have, so they must the chimeras created in their image. As You can see, there’s five here: crocodile, falcon, dog, cat, and hippo. These correspond to the five gods they’re based on: Sobek, Horus, Anubis, Bastet, and Taweret.”

“Five?” Stiles echoed, remembering what Theo had told him about the ideal number for his pack. It was barely three years ago, but it felt like decades. He matched Connor’s gaze. “The base number for the Alpha Chimera to be effective is to be surrounded by five chimeras. I wonder if the Doctors discovered this themselves, or was it something they found in the tomb? It doesn’t matter, I suppose, just another secret understood.”

“As You say, Emperor.” The Guardian Prime knelt, peering at the other half of the panel. “Unless I’m mistaken, these figures represent the werewolves. I’ve never seen a pictogram with a snarling wolf’s head, so it must be. They’re on their knees, surrendering.”

“And this is the original purpose of the Overmind? Destroy the werewolf threat?”

“It would appear so, master. How little has changed in the thousands of years since it was first carved out.”

“Do not despair, Connor.” Stiles reached out to touch the back of the chimera’s head, carding his hands through his hair. “Once I have both Overminds, and Garrett on his knees, the Ghost Rider army at my fingertips, then you will see that I have been preparing for total victory over the werewolves for a lot longer than anyone expected. When my weapon is delivered, they will be unable to resist us any longer.” He smiled cruelly and turned away, strolling back to the operating slab. “Some of the Guardians are approaching, speak with them and make your preparations for my surgery.”

“As You command, Emperor.”

 

“Careful with that!” Theo called out, darting across the plaza to correct the grip of one of the Guardians. He looked back at Corey, shaking his head. “Elite soldiers they may be, pack mules they are not!”

“Haha,” The younger chimera grinned and nodded back at the towering temple they were standing in front of. “Do you think you can do this without hurting Stiles?”

“It’s not really like I have much of a choice now, is it?” The First Chimera glared at the ground. “All three of us told him that he’d be better off in the plane, but he’s stubborn, and I can’t force him to change his mind, we both know what Stiles is like.”

“Yeah.” Corey started climbing the steps, adjusting the box of medical tools he was carrying as Theo followed him. “What was that about the golden light and him bleeding?”

“In the Rhino’s Horn, as in every facility that makes chimeras, there’s a device that we use to still the blood of the human patient and stop them from bleeding to death before we can implant the essence or the parts that make them a chimera.” Theo explained, walking beside him. “Stiles’ scientists managed to duplicate the one that the Dread Doctors created a long time ago, but they’re massive things on chains and power cables, the one in Chimera Force One is the only machine that they were able to miniaturise. But that’s fixed in position.”

“So, how are you going to solve the issue?” Corey looked at Theo, his expression shifting and his scent filling with fear and concern. “I don’t want Stiles to get hurt!”

“And he won’t. I have some machines that will be able to keep him alive even if the Overmind self-defense mechanism doesn’t kick in.” Theo sighed, stopping the younger chimera by touching his bare arm. “Corey, I gotta tell you, this is going to be like open heart surgery. It’ll be messy, and you’ll find it upsetting. I’ll need absolute concentration to make sure I can get the second Overmind organ inside his chest cavity without disrupting everything else.”

“So, I should wait outside?”

“That might be an idea.” Theo nodded, pausing as they reached the top of the steps. He turned with Corey and together they looked out across the city. “At least you’ve got something nice to look at, you can go exploring, if you want?”

“It’s too hot.” The younger chimera complained, putting down the box and undoing the buttons of his shirt all the way. He held his arms outwards, sighing contentedly as a slight breeze lifted the flaps of fabric and washed across his skin. “But that’s nice…”

“Isn’t it just?!” Theo grinned at him, eyes travelling over the expanse of exposed skin. He was about to reach out and touch Corey’s flat stomach when there was a cough behind him. Theo scowled and glared at the Guardian. “What?”

“The Emperor requires your presence, First Chimera.” She responded coolly. “He is ready to begin the operation.”

“Well, let’s not leave him waiting.” He nodded, and waited for Corey to pick up his box, walking together into the vastness of the temple. _I’ll have plenty of time to kill with you later, Corey!_

 

Corey chewed his lip nervously as he looked at the Guardians plugging in equipment around the ancient slab of stone, now with a pillow and surgical sheet covering it. The air was warm in the chamber, though not as hot as outside, and yet a shiver ran across Corey’s skin when he glanced between the eager expression on Theo’s face, and the guarded, suspicious look that Connor was directing towards the other chimera. _Hmm, maybe I should stay…_ Once the equipment had been set up to Theo’s satisfaction, he gestured for Stiles to approach the operating table and remove his clothing, save for his trunks. Corey moved forward, taking Stiles’ clothes and handing his cloak to Connor, who folded it reverentially under the pillow. He moistened his lips and caught Stiles’ eyes. “Um, are really sure you want to do this? It’s not too late, we can-”

“Relax, Corey.” Stiles touched his chest, smile playing about his lips. “I’ll be fine, and when I wake up, we’ll be but a few steps away from getting Garrett to kneel before us!”

“Uh, ok.”

“Seriously, don’t worry, I’m in the best hands there are.” Stiles grinned at him, glancing between Theo and Connor, before settling back on the slab. “Hmm, more comfortable than I expected. The sheet was a good idea, guys.”

Corey looked at Theo, watching him move around the table to stand on Stiles’ right side, two Guardians flanking the Chimera Emperor’s body on either side of his torso, and the Guardian Prime standing motionless at his head, eyes fixed on Theo. _I don’t need super smelling sense to know he doesn’t trust Theo. But what is he expecting him to do?_

“Corey?” Theo called out, getting the younger chimera’s attention. “I’m about to start, you don’t need to be here, remember?”

“Yeah, I know.” He mumbled, watching as one of Theo’s assistants moved forward to inject a clear liquid into the drip attached to Stiles’ left hand. “I’ll be outside.”

“Mmh.” Theo nodded and watched him leave, turning to smile at Stiles. “Ok, we’re going to put you under. Standard anaesthetic that will take you out for a few hours. Then I’m going to need to open your chest cavity completely. I’ll be fast, but you might still bleed a lot, so I’m hoping that your Overmind organ’s defensive healing kicks in and will stop you from dying.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Connor rumbled behind him.

“What do you mean?”

“Guardians?” The Guardian Prime stood a little taller, as the two other protector chimeras placed one of their hands each on Stiles’ arms, and the other against Connor’s biceps. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on the Emperor’s bare shoulders, his eyes turning from their usual dim violet hue into a brilliant purple, so bright that it hurt Theo to look at him for more than a few seconds.

“Ah!” Stiles gasped, shaking his head when Theo’s claws shot out. “Easy, this is the Unity ability in reverse; the Guardians will keep me alive and my blood supply high while you do your thing. Alright, Theo?”

“Yeah.” He replied shortly, nodding for his assistant to resume. “I’ll see you on the other side, Stiles.” The chimera injected the Emperor with the second dose, and Theo watched as Stiles’ eyes fluttered closed, his breathing easing and becoming slower. They waited for a few minutes, until Theo was certain Stiles had been put under completely, sparing a glance at Connor to see the Guardian Prime nod. “Very well. Let’s begin.” _The most important surgery of your life, Theo…_

 

Connor frowned as Theo paused with his scalpel raised, the first incision already made, blood flowing out of the wound, though not falling from the Emperor’s skin. “What is it?”

“I can smell you.” The chimera looked at him, confusion twisting his brow. “I can smell your hostility. You think I’m going to hurt him? Kill him, even?”

“I think you’ve been waiting for an opportunity to get the Emperor into a weakened position for a long time.” Connor replied, his burning gaze boring into Theo, forcing the chimera to look away. “I think that you resent the power you’ve lost and the influence you no longer wield now that the war is over; killing the Emperor, taking His power with your blue talons, proclaiming yourself the new Emperor, it all tracks with what I expect from you, Theo.”

“You’re wrong. I would never hurt Stiles!”

“Hmph.” Connor grinned suddenly, his eyes flashing. “Well, you won’t have a chance to.” Another group of Imperial Guardians entered the chamber, four of them peeling off to surround Theo, their claws already bared, fangs glinting as they growled at him, while the remaining two stood by the doorway.

“You really don’t trust me, do you?” Theo snorted, shaking his head. “I’m going to perform this surgery, even if your claws are pressed against my neck, Connor, I don’t want Stiles’ power.”

 _Sure, you don’t._ The Guardian Prime remained silent, his hands firmly grasping the Emperor’s shoulders. 

“I’m going to implant the second Overmind organ, and you’re going to let me.” Theo continued. “I’m the only one with the skill to do it; the only one who was there at the beginning when the Alpha Chimera was created. Keep your goon squad nearby, if it makes you feel more comfortable, but you won’t need them.”

“We shall see.” He nodded at Theo’s hand holding the blade. “You better continue, we will be watching. You are important only for the Emperor’s favor, if He dies, so will you!”

“Great motivational speech.” Theo muttered and resumed cutting down the middle of Stiles’ chest, parting the skin and muscle with ease. “Forceps.” He took the offered tool without looking around, his eyes instead focused on the way Stiles’ blood flowed around his hands. “You’re doing this?”

“Of course.” Connor grunted, his face stern with concentration. “Not one drop of His divine blood must fall.”

“Right,” Theo whispered, picking up an electric saw and flicking the switch on. A loud whine filled the chamber and he cut smoothly down the center of Stiles’ breastbone, using clamps to pull the ribs open. “Right, the organs are mostly in the places I’d expect.”

“Mostly?” Connor spoke without looking at him, the strain from keeping the Emperor alive sending arcs of pain through his bones.

“Yeah, the first Overmind organ was placed here,” Theo pointed between the heart and the left lung. “I can see where it has connected with his vital organs, fascinating. It must have done that during the Sacrifice. I wonder if this organ will need something similar to activate?”

“There are several chimeras with us that would be proud to give their lives for the Emperor’s glory.” The Guardian Prime assured him. “They understand that their blood will secure the might of the Chimera Empire forever!”

“Zealots, I’m guessing?”

“The Faithful.”

“Yeah, thought so.” Theo replied, gesturing for Marric to approach, the chimera holding the canopic jar tightly. “It’s time. Place the jar on the altar, and bring me the scarlet bottle.” He wet his lips, hands shaking with an excited tremor, before Theo clenched his fist and steadied them. The First Chimera pulled the top from the canopic jar and reached inside it with tongs, pulling the organ out and staring at the strange, orange, root-like Overmind. He swallowed hard, taking the offered bottle in his other hand and shook a few drops onto the organ, just as he had seen the Surgeon do on that first night. The same strange buzzing noise filled the chamber and Theo glanced at Connor, seeing that the Guardians had all lowered their heads in reverence. “I’ll place it inside him now.”

“Glory to the Chimera Emperor.” Connor whispered, his voice getting progressively louder, hearing his fellow Guardians respond together.

“Glory!”

“He will rule forever as a god among chimeras.”

“Glory!”

“The Chimera Empire will span an eternity, and no one will dare oppose us.”

“Glory!”

“All glory and honor to the Chimera Emperor, Alpha Chimera, and Supreme Ruler of Earth!”

“GLORY!”

“Glory…” Connor whispered the final response to himself, seeing Theo regard him thoughtfully, lips parted. 

“You truly believe he is a god, don’t you?”

“Finish the implantation, First Chimera.” Connor directed, “The moment of our total victory approaches!”

“Fine.” Theo muttered, and pushed the second Overmind organ into Stiles’ open chest cavity, watching in surprise as it immediately bound to the space between his heart and lung. “I think it’s done…let me close him back up.”

“Wait.” Connor glanced at him, “What about His ribs, breastbone? We’re keeping the Emperor alive, stopping Him from going into shock, but we cannot repair that damage.”

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.” Theo tried to reassure him again, but the Guardian Prime just grunted. The First Chimera sighed, releasing the spreaders and pushing Stiles’ ribs back into place. “Ok, so, you see this line down the middle where I cut into him? It’s about to vanish.” He picked up a large device that looked like a glue gun, the flared nozzle inches away from the spilt bone. Theo pressed the trigger and a thick, viscous, grey gel was pushed out, coating the bone. “Watch.” He gestured at it, and after a few seconds of unpleasant fizzling, the bone had fully healed, any indication of previous injury vanished. “Satisfied?”

“Hmph.” Connor grunted again, raising his head to look across the room, and Theo pulled the flaps of skin and muscle back across Stiles’ chest, using the same gel to reseal them too.

 

“Corey.” Connor nodded at the younger chimera by way of greeting, gesturing behind him for the Guardians with him to stand next to the open archways of the temple palace. “The operation is complete, the Emperor is resting, and the First Chimera is staying with him, along with a complement of the Imperial Guardians, of course.”

“Yeah, I saw a bunch of them go inside.” Corey glanced at him, sitting on the top step in sun. “Was everything alright?”

“I…may have misjudged the First Chimera’s intentions.” Connor replied, joining him in the heat, leaning against the stone balustrade. “I was afraid he might…with the Emperor in such a vulnerable position…”

“You thought Theo was going to do something to Stiles?” Corey frowned. “What, like kill him?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because of everything Theo has had taken from him.” The Guardian Prime cast his eyes out across the sand-swept city, avoiding Corey’s glare. “The Chimera Army has been created and is sustainable, there is relatively little need for new chimera types, Project Mythic delivered powerful Legendary chimeras to the Empire, but Dr Kadar had as much a hand in that success as Theo did. And for all that he is close to the Emperor, myself and the other Guardians are the ones who truly protect Him. That is our sole purpose in life, Theo has many others.”

“Huh.” Corey buttoned his shirt up and stood, stretching. “I suppose that makes sense, but Connor, Theo would never hurt Stiles, not physically anyway. And he could never be Emperor himself; he doesn’t have the charisma, the vision, the ability to inspire like Stiles has. Besides, like you said, the Imperial Guardians exist to serve and protect the Emperor; they’d kill Theo before he got more than five steps from the body.”

“Our job is to stop there from being a body.” Connor replied tersely, before shaking his head. “But for all my suspicions, Theo did nothing out of the ordinary, only his work.”

“Wait,” Corey’s hand shot out and he grabbed the older chimera’s arm. “You wanted him to try something, didn’t you?”

“It would have been easier.” Connor muttered, avoiding Corey’s eyes again. “I know you are with him, that you have a different perspective, that you have all been through more than I can imagine. But the First Chimera represents everything that is wrong with chimeras; he is cruel, callous, he uses people, and abuses his power. His position is only due to the Emperor’s favor, and yet he sought to gain influence and raise his own profile above that of the Emperor. If he was any other chimera, I would have killed him for such sacrilege!” The Guardian Prime snarled and slammed his fist down onto the stone, cracking the ancient railing. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“What would give you the right to make that decision?” Corey asked him carefully. “For anyone, not just Theo?”

“The Church of the Emperor in Ascendence is not merely a religious establishment,” Connor answered after a moment of silence as he recomposed himself. “It is political, military, cultural. The Emperor told me that to ensure unity across the Empire, there must be more than belief, there must be a common organisation for people to join, not because of their religious beliefs, but because their neighbours are doing so, and propaganda tells them to.”

“That wasn’t what I asked you.”

“I know you don’t like to pay attention to the Imperial Council and the laws that they make under the Emperor’s commands, but they have given me, Prophet of the Emperor, wide-ranging powers to arrest, detain, and even kill the enemies of the Empire, and specifically, those who practice heretical or blasphemous beliefs.” He met Corey’s eyes, smiling slightly as they widened. “Yeah, it’s a lot of power.”

“Does Theo know?”

“He does now.”

 

Corey studied Connor intensely for a few minutes, thoughts flashing through his mind rapidly. _So, that would make him the most powerful person in the Empire after Stiles; he controls the Guardians, he has the armies of the Faithful riled up and always ready to destroy our enemies, but it’s more than that, he has Stiles’ complete trust. Why else would he allow the Imperial Council give Connor so much power…_ “Why doesn’t Stiles, uh, why doesn’t the Emperor trust me anymore?”

“What?” The Guardian Prime arched a brow at him. “He trusts you.”

“No, I mean, he always used to call me his ‘most loyal chimera,’ but he doesn’t do that anymore. Theo said that he calls _you_ that now.” Corey licked his dry lips. “What did I do wrong?”

“Who can know the mind of a god?”

 _Oh, of course, I forgot who I’m talking to._ Corey made to roll his eyes, then stopped, remembering Connor’s earlier words about blasphemy. He swallowed instead, “I bet it has to do with Garrett, right? I mean, I was his boyfriend up to a few months ago, when he went rogue. Maybe the Emperor thinks I should have been more careful, or noticed the signs, or-”

“General Douglas’ betrayal caught us all by surprise.” Connor broke in, resting a hand on Corey’s shoulder. “Do not blame yourself, and consider instead that perhaps the Emperor no longer _needs_ to consider you His most loyal subject. After all, you are equals in His eyes.”

“Really?”

“He has told me so himself.” Connor smiled and walked down the stairs slowly. Corey watched him leave, before sighing and following him. “The hour of our total victory approaches, Corey.”

“Yeah, I figured as much. As soon as he returns to the capital, Stiles will order the attack, and Garrett will be…” He hesitated, “Captured, I hope.”

“A natural chimera; he will be useful in propaganda and for showing the Emperor’s might.” The Guardian Prime nodded, his voice slowing as his eyes looked into the distance. “And with control over the Ghost Rider army, our conquest of the world will be complete. Even if the werewolves continue to resent our rule and plot for resistance, they can never win, the Chimera Empire will be far too powerful.”

“So, why don’t you sound happy?” Corey asked, looking at the armored warrior. “Connor?”

“Because I worry that it will not be enough. I am afraid of what the Emperor will do when there are no more enemies to kill.” He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. “When war and death and battle is all that you have known for years at a time, it has become your new normal, can you really leave that behind?”

“Stiles said he had a vision for the world.” Corey replied, offering him a smile. “A way to make his utopia real, and endless killing isn’t the world he wants. Trust me, Connor, when the Ghost Riders kneel to his might, and Garrett has been captured, the wars will be over. We can get back to living, and Stiles will show everyone that washing the world in blood was necessary to usher in a new era of peace and prosperity!” 

“Hmm,” The Guardian Prime looked at him, handsome face no longer creased by concerned frowns. “You’re right, of course, I shouldn’t have doubted the Emperor’s plans.”

“We’re friends, I won’t tell!” The younger chimera smirked, turning to look at the approaching group coming from another part of the city. “Who are they?”

“Marric wasn’t sure if the new Overmind organ would require a sacrifice to Awaken its powers, like the first one.” Connor explained, watching the chimeras pass them by. “These brave men and women have volunteered to give their lives in service of the Empire and the glory of our Emperor. Do not despair, they are members of the Faithful, and they are honored to be in the presence of our god once again, even if that service is to be their last.”

“Oh…” Corey looked after them when the chimeras disappeared inside the palace temple. _Stiles has always said it, but to actually want to die for him? That just seems fucked up to me._

 

Stiles blinked his eyes open, the world returning in a wash of purple hues before smoothing out into normal colors. Connor wasn’t standing behind him anymore, his hands no longer on Stiles’ shoulders. The Chimera Emperor tilted his head to one side, seeing only the armored figures of the Imperial Guardians standing around him, and as he moved to the other side, his lips twitched into a grin. “Theo!” His voice was hoarse, but the other chimera looked up from where he had been cleaning his surgical tools.

“Stiles! How do you feel?”

“Ugh, sore.” He grumbled, reaching out to grab the offered arms of the Guardians, and Stiles pulled himself into a sitting position. He ran a hand down his chest, glancing at his boyfriend. “It was successful?”

“The Overmind organ was implanted.” Theo replied carefully, offering him a bottle of water. “But I don’t know if it was as successful as we were hoping for. You didn’t actually _do_ anything differently.”

“Hmm.” He took a deep swig from the bottle and gave it back to Theo, pushing himself off the slab. “Where are my clothes?”

“Master.” A Guardian offered them to him, and Stiles nodded his thanks, dressing quickly.

“Ok, I feel more like myself.” The Alpha Chimera looked around the chamber, spotting the three kneeling chimeras by the entrance. “What’s this?”

“We didn’t know if you would require a sacrifice to unlock the potential of the second Overmind organ, Emperor.” Marric bowed low as he spoke. “The Guardian Prime and I arranged for these chimeras to come, master, they volunteered.”

“Really?” Stiles frowned and walked over to the two young men, and one young woman, all in their late teens. “You may rise.” They did so, but kept their heads down. “Tell me, you are all chimeras, why would you choose death?”

“My death will fuel Your rightful ascension to supreme power, Emperor.” The first man spoke, his voice filled with zealous fire. “It is my honor to die for Your glory!”

“Such loyalty,” Stiles whispered, _Lift your head, let me see your face._ He waited until the chimera obeyed, nodding to himself. _A little too handsome, it would be a waste to use your blood._ “I commend your dedication, and I know that the Guardian Prime is always searching for those who truly believe to be officers in the armies of the Faithful. That is what I want for you.”

“As You command, Emperor!” The young man bowed deeply, walking backwards until Stiles had turned his attention to the other two.

“Now, I can _feel_ the Overmind flexing within.” He smirked, glancing at Theo and Marric. “Three was a bit much, but two? That much more equitable! What are your names?”

“Helen, Emperor.”

“Pierre, Emperor.”

“Ah, Helen, Pierre,” Stiles whirled about, pacing slowly in front of them. “You will be the sacrifice that ushers in a new age of glory and unity across the world! Your blood will not merely fuel _my_ rise to dominion, but also that of every loyal chimera!” The Chimera Emperor stopped, and flicked out his claws, the blue talon slipping over his index claw. “What powers do you possess?”

“I am a variant of werewolf, Emperor,” Helen said, “Werewolf mixed with porcupine.”

“I am a lightning Elemental, Emperor.” Pierre replied.

“Well, I can never get enough electricity!” Stiles grinned, meeting their eyes, _You no longer feel pain, your nerve endings don’t work, and you are elated, happier than you have ever been!_ He waited until their brains released a flood of endorphin into their bloodstreams, seeing the changes in their expressions. “There is no reason you should have to suffer, my glorious sacrifices…” The Alpha Chimera struck without warning, his claws ripping through Helen’s torso with no resistance, his talon thrusting deep inside to wrench the power from her body. “Rawr!” Stiles roared loudly, stepping back from the spurting blood as his eyes burned with purple fire and black spikes erupted from his skin, shredding his clothes. His second attack was equally as swift, and Pierre was dead in seconds, his rib cage crushed, and power drained as blood pooled about Stiles’ feet and lightning crackled around his arms.

There were a few seconds of absolute silence before anything happened. Stiles shook his head, about to complain that he had just wasted two perfectly good chimeras when a ripple of energy washed across his body. The Alpha Chimera gasped and bent over, hands on his knees, the spines shuddering and disappearing into his flesh. He waved away the Guardians who moved to help him, his eyes an intense purple. His body was forced back to standing straight up and Stiles felt his chest tighten to the point of crushing his other organs, before the sensations lessened and he fell to his knees.

“Stiles?” Theo moved over to him, hand outstretched. He stopped dead, unable to move as the Alpha Chimera stood up again.

His eyes remained closed as the power rushed around inside him. _With one Overmind, I felt like an Alpha werewolf, but with two? Both acting in harmony, both feeding me their power, I am unstoppable! The world will quake before me!_ Stiles flicked his eyes open, and released his clenched fist, allowing Theo to move and speak again. “Sorry,” He muttered, “Reflex action.”

“So, it truly worked, then?” The other chimera asked eagerly. “You’re able to control Garrett, now, right?!”

“Well, if it didn’t work, we’re about to find out.” The Alpha Chimera replied, pointing at the opposite end of the ritual chamber. A panel had slid noiselessly open and a group of creatures emerged; they had the strong, tanned, muscular bodies of young men and women, but their heads were completely transformed into animals. “The Ancient chimeras!”

 

Theo wet his lips quickly, watching as the Guardians moved rapidly to surround him and Stiles, their claws shooting out and menacing growls echoing around the chamber. The Ancient chimeras walked slowly forward, their eyes blazing a cobalt blue, before stopping in front of the line of Guardians. They began to speak, but Theo frowned, not recognizing the language. He glanced at Stiles, who shrugged, and then over at Marric, whose lips were moving slowly. “What are they saying?”

“I think they’re speaking ancient Egyptian. It’s not something that’s ever been spoken in recent history, so I can’t be sure.”

“Well, guess, then!” Theo snarled, looking between the ranks of the Guardians at the cat-headed chimera who was standing close by. “Are they hostile?!”

“I…I don’t know!” Marric shrugged helplessly. “They could be praising his glory, or preparing to attack.”

“We can’t take any chances.” Theo growled, about to dart forward when his legs felt like lead and he turned to the Alpha Chimera. “Stiles?”

“Stand down, all of you.” He waited for the Guardians to straighten up and stand aside, “Good. Let’s test the union of the Overminds.” The Chimera Emperor strode between the Guardians and glanced across the five Ancient chimeras. He cleared his throat and spread his arms regally, “I am the unified Overmind, supreme Alpha Chimera, and Emperor of Earth!”

The Ancient chimeras looked at each other, and then slowly knelt in front of him, going lower until the tops of their heads touched the sand at his feet. The first, the dog-headed chimera, returned to a more upright position, angling his head towards Stiles. The Alpha Chimera smirked and reached out with his hand, fingers spread as he touched the face. Stiles frowned, seeing it flicker between a handsome youth and the animalistic features of the dog, before the blue eyes flicked to purple and the chimera whispered the words that Stiles loved to hear.

“Command me, Alpha!”

Theo stared between Stiles and the Ancient chimera; the voice had been croaky and rough, as though unused to forming the words. _Well, an Ancient Egyptian chimera with the head of a dog just spoke in English, what the hell was I expecting? Maybe Stiles imparts more than just a connection when he Awakens them? Maybe this second Overmind organ gives them knowledge? We need to test this!_ He grinned excitedly as Stiles continued down the line, Awakening each of the Ancient chimeras, and receiving their pledge of loyalty. Marric sidled up to him. “What?”

“Five chimeras, the exact number the Alpha Chimera needs for optimal power use.” Marric smiled. “But more than that, these chimeras match the ones on the panel behind us with the victory over the werewolves? Hmm, Sobek, Horus, Anubis, Bastet, and Taweret, each a representative of the gods of Egypt.”

“What are you saying?” Theo hissed as Stiles stopped in front of the Ancient chimera with the hippopotamus head. “That they just popped out of their tombs or-”

“That they’ve been alive for thousands of years!” Marric cut across him excitedly. “Waiting for a new Overmind ever since the last one died. This could be the key to unlocking immortality for all chimeras!”

“They’re natural, right?”

“Not made by the Dread Doctors anyway.”

“We would need to test it, to make sure.” Theo muttered, his mind reeling at the possibilities. “I always wanted to try it with Garrett’s DNA, but the Löwenmensch are too close to werewolves, these chimeras are true chimeras! If we can achieve functional immortality, what’s to say that they don’t possess everything we need to discover inherited chimera DNA sequencing?” Theo grinned wider after Stiles finished Awakening the Ancient chimeras. “They must return with us!”

“And they will, all of them.” The Alpha Chimera glanced at him. “This is proof, Theo, proof that I can control natural chimeras, and in doing so, ensure that Garrett can run no longer; the war is about to be over! Guardians, we are finished here. Take the bodies of Helen and Pierre and bury them in the sands outside. The rest of you, come with me!” His eyes glowed purple, and the chimeras bowed as one, their own orbs reflecting Stiles’ blazing violet gaze. 

 

The engines emitted a loud roar as they began to slow down, Chimera Force One approaching the landing strip outside the Imperial Palace. Stiles looked around at the five Ancient chimeras sitting next to, and in front of, him, marvelling at the fact that they hadn’t freaked out during the flight, or questioned the fact that they were hurtling through the air in a long metal tube. In fact, the chimeras hadn’t spoken at all since uttering the common Awakening phrase the day before. Stiles noticed that they followed his every move, and interestingly, that they had quickly deferred to Connor on meeting the Guardian Prime. _They must be able to sense the fragment of the Overmind in him. They don’t much care for Theo or Corey though. Or maybe it’s just that they don’t see them as important. If they could say “Command me, Alpha” yesterday, does that mean they can speak English? Or just that one phrase? Marric isn’t sure and he’s meant to be the expert on this stuff. Still, better to have left him in Ka’narack to research the Ancient chimeras and the-my-legacy._

Stiles grunted as the plane hit a spot of turbulence, waving his hands at the chimeras as they turned to him in concern. “I’m fine, relax.” They did so, but kept watching him. “There is a battle approaching, a clash between two mighty powers. Garrett might have the unstoppable hordes of the Ghost Riders, but I have thousands of chimeras and with the unified Overmind at my fingertips, he himself will prove to be the weak link! All I need to do is get close enough to Awaken him…” Stiles looked up as the door to the compartment opened and Connor stood in the hallway outside. “Problems?”

“No, master; status update.” He bowed his head low and Stiles pursed his lips at him. “The First Chimera is already co-ordinating with the labs at the Palace, he wants to start work on his new projects once Garrett has been dealt with. The Minister for Chimera Intelligence has made contact with the Generals and battalion commanders.”

“And?” Stiles raised his hand, gesturing for Connor to come in. “You can stand in front of me, you don’t have to sit down.”

“Thank You, Emperor.” Connor nodded gratefully, moving around the Ancient chimeras as they stared at him unblinkingly, occasionally glancing back towards Stiles with a frown that looked particularly odd on their animal faces. “There has been no attack on the capital, Garrett instead has been gathering his forces just outside it. In the desert, Lucerne Valley, about a hundred miles from the Imperial Palace.”

“A show of force?”

“It would appear so, Emperor.” He gestured at the door, reaching up to grab a handle near the ceiling as Chimera Force One touched down on the tarmac. “All available transports, both land and air, are being fueled up as we speak, and flying chimeras are standing by. I suggest that we remain on Chimera Force One to plan our strategy, master…” Connor trailed off as the Ancient chimeras around him nodded. “Um.”

“They like you.” Stiles smiled and stood up, gesturing for them to follow him to the command center. _Come._ “They’re not big on speaking, but if they prove themselves useful in combat, we may just have another new category of chimeras!”

“As You say, Emperor.”

“Nervous, Connor?” Stiles glanced at him, smelling a hint of anxiety before it vanished, the Guardian Prime getting a firmer grip on his emotions. “Don’t worry, every last Banshee Scream weapon and shield has been deployed, we even have Lydia back with us to act as our own personal barrier system. I just need to get close enough to Garrett and we win!”

“It is the getting close to him that has me worried, master.” Connor darted forward to open the door for him, and escorted Stiles into the command center. “Generals, commanders, loyal followers of our glorious Emperor, stand and recognize His might!”

Stiles smiled to himself, gesturing for them to resume their seats and nodding at the displays mounted overhead. “Good to see that everyone is here and rearing to go. Liam, Parrish, Strauss, any issues with the population?”

The three of them were gathered together on the one screen, slightly cramped, but the werewolf shook his head, answering for them. “No, Emperor, the citizens have been evacuated to the deeper parts of the city, and both the police and Faithful forces stand ready to defend the capital.”

“Good, you have done well.” Stiles stared at the monitor for a moment, before glancing around and repeating his questions to Philip and Nick, and then the twins, nodding as each of them reported in. “Very good. Alright, will someone bring me up to speed on Garrett’s forces? Corey!”

“Here, Emperor!” He pulled away from one of the terminals and gestured for the other three chimeras with him to lay a large see-through cellophane map onto the table in front of Stiles. Red dots had been affixed to the map and larger orange dots were laid over these. “Ok, so, this is the latest our satellites and observation flights have shown us. This area here,” He pointed at where the red dots were clustered tightly, “This is where Garrett is. As we’ve noticed before, the Ghost Riders aren’t giving off any heat signatures, but he does, and we’re sure he’s there.”

“What are the orange dots?” Stiles said, frowning as Connor moved closer, the Guardian Prime studying the map too. “You have insight, my chimera?”

“Perhaps.”

“Um,” Corey continued, glancing between them. “It’s some new type of Ghost Rider. Pretty much all of them are on horseback, except these. There’s about a hundred of them, maybe. They haven’t shot down any of our flying chimeras, so Garrett probably wants us to know he has them. These Ghost Riders were sparking though, so maybe some sort of lightning based weapon, maybe-”

“Siege cannons.” Stiles muttered, as Connor nodded.

“Yeah.” Corey sighed, “He did say he wanted to take the palace, and the city. He could rain down a lot of destruction. Here, these are the photographs we were able to take.” The younger chimera chewed his lip as Stiles studied the images. “As you can see, the siege cannon Ghost Riders are about twenty feet high, and at least fifteen wide.”

“Monsters.” Stiles handed the images back and nodded at the map again. “How many Ghost Riders are we talking about? Is the entire army there?”

“We believe so.” Corey paused again, sweat beading his brow. “About two hundred and fifty thousand Ghost Riders, Emperor.”

“Hmm.” Stiles nodded in the silence at followed. _And they will all fuel my ritual with their deaths, endless power funnelled into the creation of my greatest weapon yet!_ “And our own forces?”

“We have fifty percent of the global chimera army back in the capital,” Connor answered for Corey, gesturing at a display to their left. “Human loyalists will bulk that number to just under ninety thousand. Reinforcements from the Faithful and the civilian volunteers will give us more-”

“Volunteers?” Stiles glanced at him, and then looked towards Parrish, Strauss, and Liam. “What does he mean?”

“During the evacuations, some people refused to leave.” Parrish stepped forward to explain. “Instead they asked to join, said that they would fight for their homes, their children, their…Emperor.”

“That is good to hear.” Stiles nodded and smiled. “Please continue, Connor.”

“Well, I don’t have much more to add, Emperor.” He pointed at the map. “However, I suggest that we approach from this position, it will hide the bulk of the army, and allow You to attack from the air, dropping directly on Garrett and negating much of the forces he’s using as a shield.”

“Good idea.” Stiles looked at him. “I’ll need you and the rest of the Inner Pack too, plus the Ancient chimeras. Think you can get them prepared for an air drop from an Osprey in a few hours?”

“Of course, Emperor,” Connor bowed. “I will not let You down.”

“No, I imagine you won’t.” Stiles murmured to himself, watching the Ancient chimeras follow Connor from the command center, Theo arriving in his place. “Good, you’re here.”

“Just finishing some preparations.”

“Same. We’ll attack in a few hours.” The Chimera Emperor grinned, “We are so close now, Theo!”

 

Garrett nodded dismissively at the Ghost Rider and glanced around to look at the vast army of dusty coats and black, soulless eye pits that surrounded him. The horse he was riding was disturbingly motionless any time he stopped moving up and down the ranks of Ghost Riders, but Garrett tried not to think about it, looking up instead at the strong midday sun. “Where are you, Stiles? Why haven’t you come and faced me yet?!” The Löwenmensch growled to himself. “Two days I’ve been standing here and all you do is send your pretty little chimera birds to look and observe my army…” 

He trailed off, spotting a flicker in the air to the west, a sudden grin appearing on his handsome face. “This is an old trick, Stiles, one you pulled out during the Battle of Beacon Hills! Oh well, at least you’re here now. Ghost Riders!” Garrett shouted loudly, kicking his horse into motion, trotting down the line. “The Chimera Emperor is here!” He pointed towards the sky as Stiles appeared, hovering in the air on fiery wings, releasing the hand of the Dragon. “He is here to meet his doom!”

“It is you who are doomed, Garrett!” The Emperor called down to him, raising his arms, lightning wrapping around his body and fire surrounding his hands. “Your final chance to surrender and serve me as you used to!”

“That’s not going to happen!” The Löwenmensch shook his head, seeing the cloud of dust from Stiles’ ground army giving way to actual chimeras and humans. He raised his hand and flung it outwards, not moving as the Ghost Riders set off around him, galloping towards their enemy. “CHARGE!”


	19. He Shall Remake the Very World Itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic descriptions of violence in this chapter; war scenes, injuries, etc.

Connor looked down the short ramp of the Osprey as it opened, and the expanse of the battlefield came into view. The scream of the engines gave way to the wall of sound from tens of thousands of galloping horses, and the roars of chimeras and humans alike as the aircraft swept over the heads of the allied armies. He hung grimly onto the railing, the Ancient chimeras behind him, Theo, Corey, and the other members of the Inner Pack were in another Osprey close on their flank, both aircrafts rising into the sky to match the Emperor’s height. The Guardian Prime looked at the strange chimeras around him; they had followed his every direction wordlessly, getting into their parachutes without compliant, though refusing to put on the jumpsuits, remaining in their short, belted skirts, the male chimeras bare-chested, though the female ones had strapped and pleated dresses in place of the skirt. _I only hope they’ll follow my commands in battle too, the Emperor seems to think so, but…_

He shook his head, turning back to the battle. Both sides were charging towards each other still, less than thirty seconds from contact, as the Emperor dove towards the ground, smashing into a group of Ghost Riders with a crunch. The impact sent the monsters staggering backwards, before being immolated by the fury of the Alpha Chimera’s mimicked fire. Nick had turned around, flying over the gathered chimera forces like an inbound meteor to re-join Jason and Josh for their mission. Connor pushed the thoughts from his mind, and gestured at the Ancient chimeras, “It’s time!” 

Connor charged down the ramp and leapt out of the Osprey, legs and arms spread, the wind buffeting his face, no chute attached as the thickness of his armor and advanced healing capabilities would protect him. _I hope…_ The Guardian Prime thought to himself as he looked out across the wide expanse of desert farmland, the occasional house and barn already overrun by enemy or chimera forces. They had just rounded the side of the steep cliff face and into the advancing Ghost Riders by the time Connor flipped over to see the Ancient chimeras entering the sky alongside him. The other Osprey had dropped its cargo too, and he nodded at Theo grimly, before rolling back over, tucking his arms in closer to his body, and closing his legs, reversing around so his feet pointed at the ground. Without slowing down, the Guardian Prime smashed into a group of Ghost Riders near the Emperor, sending up a large plume of dust, and pancaking his enemies.

“Ugh.” Connor shook his head and climbed out of the crater, seeing the smirking face of his master nearby, one hand outstretched behind Him, ice flowing from His fingers to freeze the Ghost Riders in place. “Emperor!”

“I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up!” He laughed and used His free hand to pull Connor the rest of the way. The Chimera Emperor looked up and grinned wider. “Ah, and here comes everyone else, they’re not quite making the same entrance as you just did!”

“I needed to get here quickly.” The Guardian Prime growled, his claws lashing out in an arc, slashing through the Ghost Riders around him. There was a snarl from above, and he looked up to see the Ancient chimeras drop from the sky, releasing their chutes early in order to dive on the Ghost Riders closest to them. Theo, Corey, Liam, Lydia, and Philip were still gliding slowly to the ground, and Connor busied himself by slaughtering the Ghost Riders in front of the Emperor, shattering their frozen forms, his strength empowered by his proximity to the Alpha Chimera. “We’re sticking to the plan, master?”

“That’s right.” He nodded, powerful bolts of lightning arcing out and stunning the next group of Ghost Riders for Connor to cut to pieces. “Garrett’s nearby, even if there are a few thousand Ghost Riders between us and him.”

“Nothing like a little afternoon exercise.” Connor grunted, kicking out with an armored foot to cave in the chest of a Ghost Rider who was reaching for its pistol. He nodded at Theo and Corey as they landed nearby, the First Chimera slashing the cords of their parachutes, his scent full of eagerness and violence. Philip, Liam, and Lydia had been blown off-course and landed almost a hundred feet away, but Connor gestured for the Ancient chimeras to join him. “Time to clear a path! On me!”

 

Josh dove onto the dusty ground when the Ghost Riders unleashed a hail of supernatural gunfire towards them, and he groaned as dozens of chimeras around him vanished in clouds of green smoke. His brother pulled him up quickly, a wall of ice spreading out from Jason’s body, catching the next round of bullets mid-air when the monsters tried to repeat their attack. 

“C’mon! We need to reach Nick and the others!” Jason shouted at him, and Josh nodded silently, letting his twin drag him across the battle lines, dodging and ducking around the manic fighting, elemental powers firing off, as other chimeras used their claws or venom to stop the Ghost Riders. Armored chimeras formed defensive positions for the longer-range ice or fire Elemental chimeras to launch artillery strikes from, bombs of the destructive elements exploding around the battlefield. It was a grinding mill of hand-to-hand combat at the very front of the battle, both sides leaving their wounded and dying behind; the Ghost Riders continuing forward with their same cold cheerlessness, while the chimeras unleashed their hatred and fury against the monsters with unending zeal.

The twins rolled to one side as a group of three Ghost Riders lashed out with their whips, and Jason popped up, a spear of ice forming in his hand. He hurled it, watching in grim satisfaction as it shredded the monster’s chest. His brother, meanwhile, had risen on almost transparent wings, using his control of the air to summon a gale and fling the other Ghost Riders away like straw in front of a tornado. 

Josh landed and looked at his brother. “We gotta find Nick, I don’t-” His words were interrupted by a gout of flame erupting to their right, and the twins grinned at each other at first before they started to gag on the stench of rotten meat burning.

“Ugh, guess we found him.” Jason pointed, and they ran through the fighting, letting a group of human loyalists open fire with assault rifles on the pack of Ghost Riders that attempted to follow them into the searing heat where Nick was standing. The Dragon looked around at them, his eyes glowing with purple fire, dust burning in the air between him and their enemy. “Hey Nick!” Jason called out casually, leaning on his brother. “What you up to?”

“Winning a war.” The chimera growled, extending a hand backwards, orange and red flames shooting out in a straight line, incinerating three Ghost Riders before they could unfurl their whips. The scream of horses echoed around them, and Nick pulled the twins closer with his free hand. “Our reinforcements are still trying to get to our position, we need to hold here until they can break through the line.” He paused to unleash another sizzling stream of fire, and the two brothers pressed their hands together, a wave of ice and wind blasting out from their joined palms, eviscerating approaching Ghost Riders like a shrapnel bomb. The Dragon glanced at them sternly. “How many charges are in your shields? I have three spares with me.”

“Two.” Josh answered for them both. “Plus, the full one we have now. They haven’t got close enough to use their whips or guns effectively yet.”

“Yet.” Jason echoed darkly, seeing the Ghost Riders backing off from them, turning to massacre the human loyalists on their other side. He grinned suddenly when the humans were saved by the arrival of a group of hybrid werewolf chimeras. “Our reinforcements are here!”

“Good.” Nick nodded, and turned away from the slaughter, using his fiery wings to raise himself up several feet into the air, joined a moment later by Josh. The Dragon pointed to the large, house-sized sacks of grey flesh wreathed in random sparks of lightning in the distance. “Those are our targets. Chimera Intelligence believes they are some sort of siege weapons, electrical generators or something, I don’t…” Nick stopped speaking when a high-pitched whine screamed out across the battlefield, the Ghost Rider siege canon closest to them was quivering and shaking, the arcs of lightning emanating from it rapidly increased in number and intensity until the top of the monstrosity split open and a torrent of blue-white energy fired upwards. The chimeras frowned, following the beam until it split into a dozen separate spears of energy, falling back down on their side of the battlefield. Nick’s eyes widened, and he dropped to the ground, yelling as he did so. “Incoming! Get down!” He reached up and dragged Josh down, tucking the younger chimera under his body and surrounding them with his wings protectively.

“Fuck!” Jason cursed loudly, but thrust his hands upwards, managing to form an arch of ice over himself and the few of the chimeras and human loyalists who were able to dive under it in time. They watched as the spears of Ghost Rider energy crashed into the army around them; their allies electrocuted viciously, before exploding in sacks of blood and roasted meat. “Oh, god!” He moaned, throwing up when the stench reached him, unlike anything the young chimera had ever experienced before. 

“Jason?” Josh called out, rolling out from under Nick’s protection after the barrage had passed. “You alright?!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m…fuck.” He looked pale and he accepted his brother’s offered arm for support, the surviving humans and chimeras staggering after him. “What the hell was that?”

“Ghost Rider artillery.” Nick replied grimly. “Guess Corey was right after all.” He pointed across the battlefield, the same shrill whining repeating all along the stretched-out army positions, the same beams of energy and devastating consequences. “We need to take them out, imagine the damage they’d cause if they got close to the city!”

 

“Hmm.” Garrett nodded happily to himself, watching the destruction caused by his new Ghost Rider variants from horseback, several miles from the front lines. “Looks like he’s hurling everything at us right now; chimeras, tame werewolves, humans, even those, err, what did my spies call them?” He waited for a response, but the Ghost Riders around him were silent and Garrett sighed. “The Faithful, that was it. Not much for conversation, are we? But really, Stiles, was being Emperor not enough for you? The cult of personality that Greenberg built for you didn’t give your ego the needed boost? You had to add religion to the mix? Well, I suppose it does breed a certain fanatical loyalty that will be hard to eradicate once I win.” 

The Löwenmensch kicked his horse’s flanks and trotted towards the other side of the battle, frowning as he watched the Faithful hurl themselves with wild abandon at the Ghost Riders, hundreds of them vanishing in clouds of green smoke as the creatures got the opportunity to unleash their pistols and whips with impunity. But it seemed there was method in the devoted humans’ madness; allowing their chimera brethren to storm forwards and crash into the Ghost Riders, claws flashing and exotic abilities flaring under the desert sun. 

Garrett growled to himself as the Ghost Rider army staggered backwards, forced into a bulge between three groups of chimeras who were wasting no opportunity to close the distance between them and the monsters. “We need to attack from range! Those blasted personal shields are negating your powers completely!” He snarled, looking around at the Ghost Rider Champions nearby, silently commanding them to reinforce the crumbling flank. Garrett’s eyes narrowed, watching a familiar sight crash into his army. “Parrish…so, Stiles has finally let you tap into Cerberus? That’ll backfire on him, even if…” The Löwenmensch paused, turning as he picked up a scent he’d recognize anywhere, even among the teaming masses of Ghost Riders and chimeras locked together in brutal combat. “Corey?” He urged his horse forward, nodding absently as another Ghost Rider looked to him for permission to charge an exposed chimera position. “Of course, our cavalry is one of the few advantages we have. Watch out for the flying chimeras, though!” Garrett returned to sniff the air, his nostrils flaring as he drew in more of the scent, slowing when he realized that Corey wasn’t alone. “But he never is anymore.” The Löwenmensch growled, hands tightening on the reins, watching Stiles and Theo cutting a furrow through his forces, getting closer to him, but also bring Corey closer too. Garrett moistened his lips, indecisive for the first time in months. “Bring me a Champion, and prepare for close-quarters battle.”

 

Stiles finished off a Ghost Rider, ripping its throat out with his Kanima claws, venom splashing to the ground and black blood oozing around his feet. Theo was on his other side, in his element, claws and talons both flashing in the heat of battle, his clothes and skin slick with the foul blood of the Ghost Riders. Corey had kept behind them, darting forward to make them invisible whenever one of their enemies came too close, infuriating the Ghost Riders, and allowing the chimeras to strike fast and hard when they uncloaked. The Alpha Chimera grunted, feeling his power and influence chip off, dozens of chimeras dying every minute, even as scores of Ghost Riders fell under the fury of their assault. _Too much death, too many losses, I won’t be able to keep my bargain with the hungering void of the Hellscape if this momentum is sustained. I won’t be able to complete the ritual… No, we need to find Garrett, and find him quickly!_

“Stiles?” Theo called out to him, wiping his claws on the leather coat of one of the Ghost Riders, the ones in front being pushed back by Connor and the Ancient chimeras, the group working well as a violent storm of claws and fangs and muscle. The First Chimera gripped his boyfriend’s shoulder, “Stiles, are you alright?”

“Fine.” The Emperor nodded, pointing to where Garrett was just visible, the battlefield rising slightly to give the Löwenmensch a height advantage. “I can see my Ghost Rider army beginning to dwindle, Theo, and I will not be happy if our sacrifice of several thousand chimeras is not rewarded with the unstoppable horde!”

“They seem pretty stoppable right now.” He muttered, turning to check on Corey, patting the younger chimera’s cheek comfortingly. “Ok, how do you want to get there?”

“Wait.” Stiles went still, mentally sorting through the countless abilities available to him, and found the Skinwalker powers that he’d need later. His eyes opened, flashing a darker purple for a moment, before Stiles knelt suddenly, punching the dusty ground and grinning to himself as it shook and quaked before him, a devastating tremor that cracked a long, jagged line under Connor and the Ancient chimeras’ feet, erupting in a shower of stone and earth in front of the Ghost Riders his group was fighting. The monsters were flung backwards, some falling into the crevice, only to be covered and buried whole as Stiles cleared the area around him, the Guardian Prime, and the Ancient chimeras, beckoning them closer. 

“Emperor.” Connor bowed swiftly, silently pointing orders to the Ancient chimeras, setting the dog and cat-headed chimeras to watch their flank, as the hippopotamus chimera turned around and kept an eye on the slowly approaching Ghost Riders, their soulless pits seeming to be directed at the treacherous earth. “What is Your command?”

“Lydia, Liam, and Philip are bogged down.” Stiles gestured vaguely to his left, “If they can catch up, great, if not, it’s no major loss. Lydia is best suited to keeping them safe anyway.”

“True.” Theo nodded, ejecting a spent cartridge from his Banshee Scream shield, and slapping in a new one. “We need to close the distance to Garrett, you can Awaken him and end this battle.”

“Easier said than done.” The Guardian Prime sighed, cleaning the gore from his claws. “He was a General in our armies; he remembers enough to know our battle tactics, and isn’t taking any risks, maybe hoping that we’ll tire ourselves out before we get to him, give him an easier fight.”

“Those electricity weapons aren’t helping us, either.” Corey said, nodding as another volley of the airburst artillery fired out from the larger Ghost Riders. He ducked as one of the projectiles came near, smiling in relief when Stiles reached up and drained the electricity from the beam. “That was close!”

“I have chimeras tasked with neutralizing those siege cannons.” Stiles replied absently, feeling his skin tingle from the extra potency of the electrical charge. He frowned, head darting over to where Liam, Lydia, and Philip were located, seeing a much larger Ghost Rider bearing down on them. “Crap, seems like Garrett’s made more than just artillery pieces. Ok, enough chatter; we press on in a straight line until we get to that Löwenmensch and I bend his will to my own!”

“Glory to the Chimera Emperor!” Connor roared, raising his claws to the air, grinning as the response was shouted back at him by the Ancient chimeras, their accents strange, but their excitement genuine.

“Glory!”

“Onwards, then.” Stiles muttered as Theo arched his brows, a smirk playing about his lips. 

 

Nick shoved Jason into Josh and used his fire to create a shield that the Ghost Riders’ whips couldn’t get through, the Dragon standing protectively over them. The flames licking off his body were so hot that several of the whips caught fire, and the twins used the opportunity to roll out of Nick’s shield, and jump up, using their own abilities to destroy the three Riders in front of them. 

“Too close for comfort.” Jason muttered as the flame shield died away, wiping sweat from his brow and letting his ice armor creep past his neck to cool his face better. His brother was shrouded in gently buffeting wind, fanning the flames of Nick’s errant fires into the thick gorse of the desert surface. “At least we’re a lot closer now!” Jason roared, his voice getting drowned out by the whine of the nearby Ghost Rider siege canon building to full strength for another volley. He waited until the spears of energy arced overhead, the groups of chimeras with them continuing to push forward, and then spoke again. “How are we meant to take that thing down anyway?!”

“Brute force, fire, ice, whatever works.” Nick replied, pulling a wounded human to her feet and siphoning the pain away so she could resume fighting. “We hit it with everything we’ve got and see what sticks. Are you ok?”

“Yes, thank you, master chimera!” She grinned at them, bowing her head, and picked up her rifle, rushing ahead to join the rest of the human loyalists supporting the chimeras’ push,

“That was nice of you.” Jason looked at Nick. “You could’ve just left her.”

“Every weapon counts in this battle,” He clenched his fist, re-igniting his flames. “I know you haven’t been, and this isn’t really the time, but if we get out of this, you really should come with me and Philip to the next sermon at the Church of the Emperor in Ascendence.”

“You’re right,” Jason muttered sourly. “This isn’t the time.”

“The doctrine the Guardian Prime espouses is not the dominion of chimeras over humans and supernaturals, but rather the unity of our three races for the glory of the Empire and Emperor combined.” Nick looked him in the eye. “I helped that soldier because I could, and it’s the right thing to do; the fact that she can still hold a gun is only secondary. I’m sure Connor would have done the same if he was here.”

“This is all really interesting, guys,” Josh called back to them, having wandered ahead. “But we’ve broken through their lines!” He pointed at the row of dead Ghost Riders around the enormous, quivering, bulbous mass of the siege engine. The chimera grimaced in disgust as he got closer, glancing at the werewolf chimeras next to him. “Um, you guys know what to do?”

“The soldiers have C4.” 

“Oh.” Josh glanced at the humans, waiting for his brother and Nick to arrive. “Maybe that will do the trick…”

Jason stood back as the soldiers crept forward, getting closer to the bizarre monster. It reminded him of a massive pumpkin, though its skin was a mottled grey that seemed to perspire and glisten. The random crackles of lightning that arced outwards from it were equally unnerving, but this appeared to be how it charged the weapon that was contained within. Nick had spoken to the loyalist commander and agreed that the humans should try to blast open the skin of the Ghost Rider siege cannon, if there was anything left, the chimeras would destroy it from the outside in. Josh stayed next to him, but Jason didn’t look at his brother as he rambled on about the creature’s origins, concentrating instead on the monster as the soldier Nick had healed attached the explosive devices to its skin.

“Do you think it’s like some sort of organic super-weapon? Or maybe-”

“You watch too much sci-fi.” He interrupted, shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter what it is, maybe the First Chimera will take one to study, or maybe we just blast them all. Oh, get down.” The two chimeras crouched down, fingers stuffed into their ears as the human commander gave the signal and a loud crump echoed around the battlefield. The monstrous Ghost Rider squealed and shuddered, smoke pouring from the gaping hole that had appeared in the front of the flesh bag. “It worked.”

“Partly.” Nick said, gesturing for them to get up. “I’ll use my fire, you use your ice, Josh, I need you to guide our streams, we’ll burn this monster from the inside out!”

“Alright.” Josh nodded, letting the air around him shimmer and shake, a gale forming in the localized area. “I’m ready.”

“So am I.” Jason cracked his knuckles, ice covering his body again, forming a thick, glittering armor, and gathering in his hands, shards and studs along the gauntlets acting as weapons. The three of them walked over to the wounded Ghost Rider siege cannon, still sparking and collecting electricity. “Eww.” Jason groaned, looking into the disturbingly squishy interior of the weapon, following Nick’s finger as he pointed at a central column of blue-white energy pulsing upwards through the middle of the Ghost Rider’s form. 

“That’s it. Let’s do this now before it has a chance to attack again.”

“Yeah, that’d be a good idea!” Josh called out suddenly. “There’s a lot of Ghost Riders coming this way!” He gathered the wind in his hands and pushed outwards, sending a spiralling gust into the bowels of the monster, grinning when Jason and Nick added their elements, the ice and fire twisting and clashing against each other, searing and burning the fleshy interior with ease. The Ghost Rider was keening above them again, the electricity emissions becoming unstable when Jason added spikes and hooks to his ice beam, making the damage more severe. Josh was about to speak when their streams of elemental energy sliced into the central column of energy and exploded without warning. The force of the detonation blasted the twins backwards, sending them tumbling head-over-heels for nearly twenty feet. Nick was able to use his wings to control his velocity and flipped over, soaring away from the siege engine just as it ignited again, a massive explosion that spread bits of Ghost Rider over the werewolf chimeras and human loyalists nearby. 

“Well, that was lucky.” Nick muttered to himself, seeing the electrical discharge from the monster lash out and turn the reinforcing Ghost Riders to ash. He landed next to the twins and grinned at them. “Alright, one down! Let’s go find another!”

 

“Argh!” Lydia screamed, getting pulled backwards by Liam, her hand a throbbing, bleeding mess as the Ghost Rider Champion reeled his whip back to attack them again. “Fuck!”

“Ok, ok, I, um,” Liam stammered as he stared at the glowing green wound, and then over at Philip who was using his long, barbed tail as a flail of his own, forcing the Ghost Rider backwards. “Shit, ok, it’s ok, I know what to do.” The werewolf ripped open the pocket in his combat vest and pulled out one of the med kits they had all been given before jumping out of the Osprey. He grabbed the white plastic dispenser inside of the pack and squirted the clear serum onto the wound, gripping tightly when Lydia tried to pull away. “I know it hurts, just hold on, ok? We need you!”

“I know.” She gasped, watching her flesh bubble and melt, before hardening, the Ghost Rider poison being expelled. “Keep going.”

“I got it, I need-” Liam’s words were lost when Philip crashed into him and the med kit went flying. He groaned, pushing the chimera off him, the Champion’s whip snapping overhead, the sound almost mocking. “C’mon!” Liam pulled Philip up, and together they charged into the Ghost Rider, Lydia remaining on the ground, searching desperately for the other parts of the med kit to seal the wound shut.

The Ghost Rider wasn’t using a gun, but that wasn’t reassuring to Liam as he watched the way it expertly wielded the whip, scoring deep grooves into the ground whenever the werewolf and chimera managed to dodge its attacks. “Take the left side!” He shouted out, rolling quickly to the right, letting Philip charge forward, bowing his head and using his serrated horns to gore the Ghost Rider’s side.

“Rawrr!” The Manticore snarled, claws flashing in the sunlight, using his leg to trip the Champion up, and diving onto his chest. Liam followed him quickly, pressing his knee onto the creature’s arm. “They’re pretty weak when you close the distance.”

“Yeah, yeah, just kill it already.” Liam grunted, gasping when the Ghost Rider managed to shake them off, thrusting the two of them backwards. “Fuck!”

“Take this!” Philip turned abruptly, flicking his tail towards the creature’s face, venom splashing into its eyes. “Yes!” He cried triumphantly, and lashed out, punching the Ghost Rider hard enough to feel the bones break. “Finish him, Liam!”

“Gladly.” The werewolf growled, gripping the Champion’s head in both hands and squeezing grimly, watching as it cracked and shattered under the strain, the monster’s struggling becoming feebler and feebler until the entire body went limp and Liam tossed it to one side. He wiped his bloodied hands on the monster’s coat and nodded at Philip. “Ok?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m fine too.” Lydia called out, standing behind them, giving Liam a calculating look. Before she could ask him anything, another group of Ghost Riders pushed forward forcing the Banshee to roll her head back, preparing to scream and the two guys dropped to the ground. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Liam and Philip covered their heads and ears as the rippling wind of the Banshee Scream blasted overhead and caused the Ghost Riders to explode, showering them with gore and bits of wet leather. 

“Gross,” Philip muttered as he stood up, pulling Liam with him. He brushed a clump of flesh off his shoulder and grimaced. “Thanks, though.”

“Yeah.” Lydia nodded, looking around. “Over there; we’re meant to be shadowing the Alpha Chimera.”

 

“No, no, no, no!” Garrett snarled as he watched the ranks of Ghost Riders in front of him being ripped apart, the chimera army driving deep furrows into his forces. He ducked instinctively when another of the siege cannon Ghost Riders exploded, this one less than two hundred feet away, the runaway electricity arcing out in a devastating semi-circle. “How is this happening? You mindless idiots!” Garrett turned around and rode back to where the rest of the army was waiting behind him, hesitancy clawing at his stomach. “Should I commit? Or back off, try and take the…but I doubt I’ll ever get so close to the Emperor again.” The Löwenmensch climbed down from the horse as soon as he realized that he could see the Guardian Prime and a group of strange, animal-headed chimeras tearing a bloody path right towards him. _If I can see them, they can definitely see me…_

“Fuck!” The last of the Ghost Rider Champions had already fallen to Parrish and his mixed human and chimera forces on Garrett’s right flank; the Ghost Riders unable to break through what he had assumed would be the weaker side. Instead the Imperial forces had held grimly on, and now Stiles and his small group of deadly chimeras threatened to cut him off from the rest of the army. There was a snarl behind him, and Garrett half-turned, cold dread plunging into his stomach when his eyes connected with the burning purple gaze of the Guardian Prime. “Time to go!”

“I don’t think so!” Stiles’ voice rang out across the space, accompanied by the vicious crack of lightning sparking from the suddenly cloudy sky to strike the Ghost Riders standing behind Garrett. The intensity of the assault caused the monsters to fizzle and freeze for a moment before they were reduced to so much floating dust.

“Fine.” The Löwenmensch sighed, turning slowly, his eyes skipping across the heaving frame of the Guardian Prime, to Theo and Corey standing nearby, and finally locking onto Stiles’ own. “You want to fight, we’ll fight.”

 

“We don’t _have_ to fight, Garrett,” Stiles called out, walking forward, closer to the Löwenmensch. “You made that choice when you attacked me, when you plotted against me, when you took my chimeras from me. But I’ll admit, it’s nice to actually take you head-on for once, you always seem to run. You’re not afraid of me, now, are you?”

“Afraid? No.” Garrett shook his head. “But I think the Alpha Chimera knows better than anyone the importance of having _other_ people fight their wars for them. Without the Overmind, you are nothing!”

“I am the ruler of Earth! All the planet kneels to me!” Stiles screamed at him, losing his cool, lightning flashing outwards from him, the ground trembling in an echo of his rage. He pointed a finger at the Löwenmensch. “Just like you will! Recognize your Emperor, and surrender before I destroy you completely!”

“No.” Garrett replied after a moment of tense silence, the howl of battle raging around them. He flicked his claws out, eyes glowing a deep, blood red, and snarled, his fangs bared. “Rawr!” The Löwenmensch charged forward, diving into Stiles’ space only to find nothing there, the Alpha Chimera vanishing into thin air. “Coward!”

“He’s just smart!” Theo shouted, punching Garrett hard in the jaw, hearing it crack. The chimera danced around the swipes and slashes that the Löwenmensch sent his way, before Garrett caught his arm with the edges of his claws, and ripped a jagged line down the chimera’s forearm. “Ah!” He vanished as Corey leapt forward to grab his other hand, both of them falling away and allowing Connor to charge forward.

“Grr!” His shoulder connected heavily with the Löwenmensch, and drove him backwards. “What the…” Connor muttered as he felt his pauldron being punctured and suddenly he was thrown to the ground, Garrett ripping the armor piece off completely, the mad red eyes boring into Connor’s own. He screamed when Garrett twisted his exposed arm, and pulled it ruthlessly out of the socket. “Ahhh!”

“I should have kept you dead when I had the chance!”

“Gah,” The Guardian Prime grunted as the Löwenmensch’s other claws pierced the front of his armor, and he rocked from side to side, trying to dislodge him. “Fuck!”

“Rawr!” Garrett flung the shredded armor away from him and was poised to punch into Connor’s vulnerable mid-section when he was blasted backwards by a bolt of corrosive lightning. “Oof!”

“Get off my chimera!” The Emperor roared, standing in front of the Guardian Prime. “Burn, Löwenmensch!”

Connor rolled onto his side and spat out a mouthful of blood, using his working hand to force his dislocated shoulder back into place. “Argh!” Blinking away the tears of pain, he climbed to his feet, watching the Emperor blast Garrett with handfuls of lightning, only having to dodge out of the way when a Ghost Rider attempted to interfere. The monster was intercepted by Liam and Philip, who with Lydia, boxed Garrett in even more. “No more running for you!”

Stiles cycled through the abilities available to him, choosing to mimic Connor’s serrated claws, not noticing Garrett had recovered and was bearing down on him. “Ah!” He cried out as Theo pushed him down on the ground, the Guardian Prime stepping in to take the vicious slash across his chest, responding with a strong kick that forced Garrett backwards, staggering the Löwenmensch. Stiles jumped to his feet and joined the other two chimeras in punching and ripping at Garrett, until they were forced to run for cover, one of the remaining Ghost Rider siege cannons firing off, the beams of electricity exploding above them. “Find him!” The Chimera Emperor snarled, sheltering Theo and Connor from the electricity, his hands raised to act as lightning rods. “Do not let him escape!”

“Shit!” Corey grunted as his attack was ineffective against Garrett, and the Löwenmensch’s claws scythed through the air, slicing Corey’s stomach open. “AHHH!” The chimera was forced to appear, clutching the ribbons of flesh where he was cut, blood welling up between his hands. He scrambled backwards as the beams of lightning continued to fall, stopping when his back hit a rock, Garrett moving closer to him, his expression grim and terrifying, claws dripping Corey’s blood onto the desert sands. The Löwenmensch raised his hands in preparation for the final strike, snarling, red eyes boring into him. “Please, Garrett! Don’t!” Corey winced in preparation for the attack, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw the man just standing there, claws raised. “Garrett?”

“I…” The glow faded somewhat from his eyes and Garrett stared at him. “Corey, I never-”

The rest of his words were lost when Stiles smashed him backwards with a fist made from rock and Corey was pulled to safety by Theo, the other chimera siphoning his pain away. “Garrett, he was-”

“Hush, Corey.” Theo looked up as Stiles and Connor strode towards the Löwenmensch, the Ancient chimeras racing forward to stop the Ghost Riders behind Garrett from interrupting. “Save your strength. I’ll take your pain, but you need to heal.”

“Are you prepared, Connor?” Stiles asked him quietly, watching Garrett climb to his feet, wiping blood from the series of cuts along his face. “Perfect unity, understood?”

“Yes, Emperor. I understand.” The Guardian Prime let his claws slide out, feeling his strength boosted by the Emperor’s proximity, and the subtle pull on the ability he rarely used. “Perfect unity, master.” He charged forward suddenly, Stiles on his heels, leaping into the air to catch the surprised Löwenmensch a vicious blow to the head with his hands clasped into a club. Garrett staggered backwards, into Stiles’ waiting claws, Kanima venom rushing through and into his bloodstream. 

“Ah!” Garrett snarled, lashing out, but Stiles was gone, and Connor darted in, delivering another hefty punch to the Löwenmensch’s body, hitting his knee this time, the crack of bone hampering his mobility. “No!”

“Yes.” Stiles replied, standing still, his hands outstretched, the earth trembling and shuddering as it was forced to rush forwards and entrap Garrett in a stone prison. The Emperor mimicked Connor’s serrated claws and nodded towards Garrett. “Let’s end this!”

 

“Enough! Enough…” Garrett called out through broken and bleeding lips, his face bruised and battered, blood flecks across his tanned skin and light hair. His body was bleeding in a dozen places, ribs punctured, and flesh shredded by the serrated edges of their claws, one hand mangled and limp, the bone showing through the skin. The Löwenmensch was lying on the ground, his feet still trapped in their rock prison, as Stiles released the spikes that had pierced Garrett’s legs and thighs. “Argh!”

“Is that it? Is that _all_ you can manage against the might of Chimera Emperor?” Stiles said softly, walking around the defeated man. “Are you really ready to give up, Garrett? To acknowledge my glory and greatness once and for all?”

“Yes, fine, you are the Emperor.” Garrett spat out a mouthful of blood, looking at the chimeras as they crowded him. “Chimera Emperor, god, greatest leader in the world, whatever you want. I was a fool to go up against you.”

“Now you realize it.” Corey muttered, glaring at him as he touched his slowly healing stomach.

“Yeah, I thought, I…it doesn’t matter.”

“Oh, but it does.” Stiles shook his head. “It matters a great deal. Not merely for your propaganda confession, but so that I know what to do with you afterwards.”

“Please, Stiles, Emperor, just grant me my life!” Garrett stopped looking at Corey, and turned to the Alpha Chimera. “I’ll be your test subject, you always wanted to know about my Löwenmensch DNA, how come I’m a chimera that can resist you, my, my body is yours!”

“Unfortunately, Garrett,” Stiles grinned mirthlessly. “I already know that secret, and soon your eyes will be opened too.”

“Then take the army!” He looked frantically towards the ranks of Ghost Riders behind him, held back by the other chimeras. _Cease._ The fighting stopped abruptly and the Ghost Riders lowered their weapons as one. “See? They’re yours, just like we agreed originally. It was all part of the plan, right? To help you realize the Emperor’s true vision; the endless army, the ones who-”

“Enough.” The Chimera Emperor rose his arms skyward, silently commanding his own forces to stop fighting. The sounds of battle faded away, replaced by the screams of the wounded and dying instead. He turned back to Garrett. “Much has changed since you left us, and you could have been a willing part of it all, my old friend, you who were there at the beginning of our Empire, you could have witnessed such marvels the world has never seen before! But, that is not a reality that we are living in.” Stiles faced Garrett full on, his hand held loosely at his side. “It is time for you to fully obey me, Löwenmensch!” 

The Alpha Chimera’s arm shot out and his hand covered Garrett’s face; his little finger and thumb resting on the man’s cheekbones, the ball of his nose just above the center of his palm, remaining three fingers splayed across his forehead. The sensation was the same as all the others; intense, the feeling of a bond between them breaking and then repairing. Stiles’ eyes burned bright purple and a grin spread over his face as Garrett’s orbs went from deep red to a duller echo of Stiles’ own, the words falling from his lips.

“Command me, Alpha.”

“In due time, my new chimera.” The Chimera Emperor whispered, a grin spreading across his face. 

“It’s over, Stiles,” Theo called out, looking at him. “The war is finished, the Ghost Riders are yours, kill Garrett and let’s be done with it at last!”

“No, wait!” Corey cried, “You don’t have to kill him, we can still…use him, um, for something, right?”

“He tried to kill you!”

“But he didn’t.” The younger chimera shot back. “He hesitated.”

“So, he still has feelings for you?” Theo shook his head. “If anything, that should be another reason to take him out, right? Stiles?”

“Hmm.” The Chimera Emperor was regarding Connor thoughtfully, reading the Guardian Prime’s expression easily. _I’ve seen that one a few times before; he wants mercy for the man, since Garrett is now “one of us”. A chimera. Hmm, though taking his powers for myself is an attractive option._ “Enough.” Stiles held up a hand to stall any further debate between Theo and Corey, and let the earth recede from Garrett’s feet. “Gather all the remaining Ghost Riders into a circle, however many tens of thousands are left, move them into an area clear of my forces, and then you will see exactly what I require from you, Garrett.” Stiles watched him comply, slipping a hand into his pocket to feel the smooth surface of the Entrance Rod to the Hellscape. _The final part of the puzzle; all that I need is the power of this sacrifice!_

 

“I should thank you, though, Garrett.” Stiles whispered as the last of the Ghost Riders moved onto the farmland behind the main battle site. “I’m glad you decided to fight me in the desert, what I’m about to do would have been so disruptive in the capital or the palace. Your Ghost Riders are a nice army, especially those Champions, and the siege cannon ones, very impressive.” He stopped speaking, glancing behind himself to see that all of the Inner Pack had joined him at last, the twins and Nick standing next to Liam, Philip, and Lydia. Theo and Corey were still together, and the Ancient chimeras had lowered themselves on their haunches around the Guardian Prime, the rest of his army spread out behind them. Stiles smirked slightly and turned back around, raising one hand to reveal the stubby, brass-colored cylinder. It sat on his hand for a moment before telescoping into a full-sized rod and the Emperor looked at Garrett again. “Only you can control the Ghost Riders, and though I wish I could trust you enough to harness their power through you, I will not turn to cannibalism just to have their might added to my own! They are a menace, a curse upon the world… _my_ world. And I will not suffer such a blight in my vision of perfection!” 

The Chimera Emperor plunged the rod into the ground using both his hands as an ominous crack thundered around them. His eyes glowed bright purple, the earth Elementals behind him roaring as Stiles harnessed their powers, and added them to his own, Connor's abilities fuelling him even more. The earth split and sundered, a massive tear in the ground that shot out, arcing around the motionless Ghost Riders in a massive circle. _A glorious sacrifice to power a ritual which will end any challenge to my rule! And when it is fed by these thousands upon thousands of souls, I will be able to unleash a weapon on the werewolves that will leave them utterly at my mercy! They think they are summoning their salvation, instead, they will usher in their doom, and do it willingly!_

“Grr!” Stiles growled, feeling the strain on his terrakinetic abilities, but finally the circle was complete. Blue light glowed from the fissures and there was total silence for a few seconds before the ground under the Ghost Riders collapsed into nothingness and the entire army fell into the glowing blue void. The Entrance Rod vibrated and shook violently as the Ghost Riders were dragged into the Hellscape by thousands of desperate, blackened, broken, bleeding hands. “Behold, the true extent of my limitless power!” 

“Fuck…” Garrett muttered, watching in mingled horror and despair as his army vanished, the earth returning to reseal itself, and the Rod jumping back into Stiles’ hands.

 

Connor fell to his knees as soon as he realized the scope of the Emperor’s plans, hearing the movement of thousands of chimeras and humans as they echoed his posture. He glanced to one side, not surprised that Theo, Corey, and Lydia were still standing. Liam had got down on one knee, more out of fear than anything else, while the twins were hurriedly pulled into a kneeling position by Philip and Nick. The Guardian Prime smirked to himself, watching the Emperor commanding the very earth itself to change shape and bend to His will. _This is power! This is what true strength looks like! When word of this feat spreads, all will know of the Emperor’s unending might, His glory, His desire to protect the people from the threat of the supernatural!_

The Guardian Prime caught his master’s eye just as the last Ghost Rider was dragged into the Hellscape, seeing the smirk hanging around His lips, and the twinkle in His eye that Connor had last seen the moment he and Marric had informed the Emperor of the possibility of the second Overmind’s existence. _So, there is more to this sacrifice of power than just the need to be safe? It matters not, the Emperor cannot be wrong; He has a reason for everything He does. The Faithful need only to know that their god is protective and merciful; sparing Garrett will go a long way towards unifying our great Empire!_ Connor inclined his head slightly as the Chimera Emperor looked at him and smiled slightly. “Master.”

 

“Hmm,” Brett turned the sheet of paper around in his hands, and looked at Satomi’s retreating back as she disappeared into the undergrowth. “Do you think it matters what way up the ritual symbols are?”

“Um, I don’t know.” Mason walked around the stump of the Nemeton towards him. “Let me see.” He took the paper from the werewolf and nodded. “Oh, yeah, ok, so, this one with the arrow needs to point to the Nemeton, the one with the semi-circle should point to the first, um, reagent-”

“Haha, _reagent!_ That’s good, it sounds a lot better, and less creepy.” Brett laughed and picked up the pickaxe, starting to carve the runic symbols into the hard ground around the oak tree. “How deep do you think it should be? The lead Darach said that he had…stuff to put inside the ones on his side of the tree, and the Druid leader said the same, but she was talking about fermented mistletoe, I don’t think he was talking about that.”

“Delightful.” Mason muttered, following Brett around the tree and directing him on the rune carving. He glanced up at the sky as night fell around them. “They don’t seem to like each other very much, do they?”

“The two leaders?” Brett paused to wipe his brow, seeing Mason nod at him. “Yeah, I guess, I mean there’s not many of either left in the world and most of them are here. They’re natural enemies, apparently, though it could also be that there’s what, five separate werewolf clans hiding out in the Preserve too.”

“I can’t believe the,” He hesitated, whispering the word, “the Empire haven’t noticed anything!”

“Satomi said that Theo isn’t in Beacon, um, yeah, Beacon Hills anymore.” Brett flushed a little, and they both glanced around in case someone had overheard, but the two guys were alone. He continued working on the final runic marking, speaking between swings, “Even the Emperor is said to have only stayed for a few days before leaving again. Some big war, or insurrection or something has captured his attention.”

“Which is just as well,” Mason said excitedly. “I can’t believe how close we are! In two days, two days, Brett! We’ll have the power to directly challenge Stiles, and bring the Empire crashing down around him!”

“I know.” He leaned on the handle of his pickaxe, staring at the Nemeton. “Just think of the glory we’re about to realize!”

Mason frowned at him for a moment, before he nodded and smirked, “Our enemies won’t know what hit them, huh?”

“Exactly.” Brett grinned at him, eyes flashing in the moonlight. “They’ll never expect what’s about to be unleashed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this week; as combat focused chapters often are. The next two however, will focus on the ritual and big secret that Stiles has been hinting at since the start of this part of the story, as well as tie off some of the subplots throughout.


	20. The Emperor's Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a scene of twincest in this chapter, along with some moderate smut.

Corey stared at the shimmering tear in the air, the center of it a deep green, fading outwards to the edges which were a brilliant white. The chimera glanced back at Garrett, “Through this?”

“It’s the only way into the Ghost Riders’ realm.” The Löwenmensch nodded. “If you want to save everyone they took during the campaign, they’re all in there. Well, maybe not _all_ , the ones from this battle, certainly, I might have used the others to create my, hmm, siege cannons.”

“Right.” Corey muttered, returning his gaze to the entry point. _Kinda like what me and Stiles went through in order to get Theo back. This isn’t much different, except Parrish reckons we lost a couple of thousand chimeras and humans in the battle, those that weren’t killed anyway._ He steeled himself and moved closer to the tear.

“Minister, are you sure about this?”

Corey looked at the Guardian who had spoken, one of three gathered around the kneeling Löwenmensch, their claws pressed against his neck. He sighed, but nodded. “Yeah, I have to, right, Garrett?”

“You are one of the few who can enter the rift without being killed.” Garrett shrugged, turning to gaze across the battlefield. “The Hellhound could do it too, but I see that he’s busy counting the dead and wounded.”

“Yeah.” 

“Your chameleon ability reflects the rift back at itself, so it sees you as more energy and lets you slip through. As for those on the other side, they should be able to come out normally; it’s not designed to stop people from leaving once they get free of their restraints.”

Corey glared at him, but just shook his head and went back to the rift. He reached out a hand and touched the rippling surface. “Ah!” The chimera cried out as he was sucked inside, a moment of painful burning before it vanished, and Corey was standing inside a strange, smoke-filled room. The edges were indistinct and when he looked up, the sky was a swirling grey vortex high above him. Lightning flashed now and then, and a gentle wind buffeted him. Corey looked over his shoulder, relieved that the rift was still intact. “Ok, let’s find our people.”

He searched through the fog and mist that surrounded him on all sides. Something unpleasantly organic was squishing beneath his feet, but Corey tried to ignore the sensation, focusing instead on a solidifying figure in the distance. “Ok, that looks like…” He swallowed hard as more shapes appeared in front of him; men and women anchored to the floor by some sort of cradle, fleshy white tubes attached to their bodies. Suddenly Corey realised he was surrounded by hundreds, if not thousands, of people held in the cradles. “Ok, guess I found you guys.” He moved through the ranks of prisoners, looking for the mechanism that Garrett had described to him earlier; the way to release everyone at once. 

“Oh, come on!” Corey glared at the twitching green tube that rose up from the floor. It was a lever, of sorts, though a lot more _alive_ than the chimera was comfortable with. He swallowed his disgust and approached the pedestal that the lever grew onto, “Ok, just gotta, um, ohh, gross!” Corey flinched as the outer layer of the tube peeled away and a pale white spike stood in its place. He hesitated, before glancing around at the chimeras and humans held captive by the Ghost Riders. _This is where they make new ones, Stiles agreed that we needed to get everyone back, and shut down production for good. Garrett might still have some of their abilities, but he won’t be able to make any more._ Corey nodded to himself, resolve strengthened, and reached out to grasp the spike. The surface was strange, like extremely smooth stone, and not as organic as Corey had been expecting. There was a bizarre sound, like a high-pitched whining, and then a much more mechanical boom that exploded around him. “Ow!” Corey winced at the loudness, but when he opened his eyes, he could see that the cradles had sunk into the floor, and everyone was released from their restraints. “Yes!”

 

Garrett shifted uncomfortably as the Imperial Guardians watching him edged their claws closer to his neck. “I’m not going to run, you know? I’m a fully-fledged chimera now, sworn to the Emperor.”

“Silence.”

“I just mean, maybe you can ease up on the claws to the throat…or not, that’s fine.” He grimaced as she glared at him, the sharp talons inching above his Adam’s apple. Garrett looked sharply at the rift as it quivered and bucked, arcs of white light spreading across the green surface. “I think Corey might have been successful.”

“I told you to be quiet!” The Guardian hissed, but she looked at the tear too, and nodded at the other chimeras. “Take a few steps back.”

Garrett grunted as they dragged him backwards, still not letting him get to his feet. He glanced at the Hellhound, Parrish, approaching the rift, a smile breaking out over the handsome man’s face as the first of the prisoners staggered out of the tear, followed by more and more, until dozens of them were streaming out of the rift at once. Corey was the last to leave, the rift buckling and collapsing in on itself as he stepped out of it. “See? I told you that you could find them.”

“You have nothing to grin about.” The younger chimera glared at him, wiping his hands on the seat of his trousers. “Sure, you helped us out here, but after everything you’ve done, Garrett, I wouldn’t bet on being alive for much longer.”

“I leave my fate in the Emperor’s hands.” Garrett smiled at him. “But it’s good to know that you’d be upset if I died!”

“Gah,” Corey grunted and signalled to the Guardians. “Take him back to the palace, the Guardian Prime said he’d process Garrett himself.”

“Yes, Minister.” The chimeras bowed to him, and hauled the Löwenmensch to his feet, forcing him to march in front of them as they made their way to one of the armored transport vehicles that had pulled up at the edge of the battlefield. Garrett looked over his shoulder at Corey one last time before the Guardians pushed him inside.

“Minister?”

“What?” Corey replied absently, watching the truck drive away, a cloud of dust rising from its tires to blow away in the early evening air. He glanced at Parrish and smiled. “Sorry, Commander, what is it?”

“I wanted to thank you.” The Hellhound nodded at him, the gems at the center of the inhibitor that he wore around his biceps were glowing brightly, a sign that Cerberus was attempting to take control. “You got everyone back, not just the chimeras, but most of the human soldiers too.”

“The Emperor commanded it.” Corey mumbled, looking around at the battlefield. “And besides, those who fight and gave their lives for the Empire should be honored and remembered regardless of whether they’re human or chimera.”

“Well said.” Parrish followed his gaze towards the long line of stretchers and medical tents quickly erected at the edges of the battlefield. “The Ghost Riders didn’t capture everyone; a lot of deaths too.”

“How many?”

“Initial reports are five percent chimera KIA, and twenty percent human.” He replied after a thoughtful pause. “Those siege cannons really decimated our soldiers, I shudder to think what might have happened if they had come close to the capital, or any of our cities.”

“Yeah, I know.” Corey turned away from the sight of the wounded, and instead looked up at the clear sky, a pale blue fading into purple, the stars coming out and moon bright. “Are you returning to the capital? The Emperor will be declaring his formal victory and end of the war. Greenberg and the other advisers have been preparing the victory feast for the past week.”

“No fear of losing, then?” Parrish smirked and walked alongside him as they made their way to the convoy of trucks and other vehicles waiting to take the chimeras back to the capital.

“The Emperor is too powerful to lose.” Corey shrugged, lowering his voice with a grin. “Or at least, that’s what Greenberg wants everyone to think!”

 

“I can’t believe you kept this from me.” Theo glared at Stiles across the room, his arms folded and eyes glinting dangerously in the low light. “Not just that you were going to destroy the Ghost Riders, but that you have a direct line to the Hellscape!”

“I knew you’d get upset.” Stiles calmly replied as he laid out several ties on the bed, mulling over which to choose for his victory speech. “Besides, how would it have helped you to know my plan in advance? The outcome would have been the same.”

“The same?” Theo echoed, shaking his head. “Forget about the Ghost Riders for a minute, Stiles, how the hell did you even open that portal? Kira’s sword was destroyed! I watched you break it down, melt it into a pool of metal, and swallow it in the ground. Did you re-make it?”

“Somewhat.” The Emperor picked up the pale blue tie and held it to his dark suit, looking at himself in the mirror. He smirked as Theo’s furious gaze grew more intense. “No, I don’t think this tie-”

“Stiles!”

“Fine. I used my Skinwalker abilities to open a portal to the Hellscape about a year and a half ago.” Stiles admitted, seeing Theo’s jaw tighten. “At first, I was merely curious; that place had so many secrets, I wanted to know if what we had seen was real: the desert, the smouldering city, the icy forest, your description of the cells and hallways of memory. I wanted to control that, to explore it. So, I created a room, here in the palace, accessed from one point only. The contractors who built the underground complex were killed, humans, not chimeras.” He gestured dismissively, and Theo nodded. “It needed to be kept secret.”

“Go on.”

“Inside the complex, there is a large room, with a ring set into the floor. It’s a doorway to the Hellscape, but more than that, it is a way to communicate with the intelligence that lies within.”

“Intelligence?” Theo shifted around uneasily. “What do you mean?”

“There is something ancient and malevolent and powerful down there.” Stiles smiled at him, eyes flaring purple. “It hungers, the Skinwalkers didn’t use their access to it very often, and I’m not sure how people get to it, why your sister was there, but not the other chimeras from the Doctors’ harvests. It doesn’t matter, I suppose, the…entity in the Hellscape was willing to accept a large sacrifice in exchange for power.”

“The Ghost Riders.”

“Exactly!” He grinned wider, gesturing excitedly. “I poured tens of thousands of souls into the Hellscape’ gaping maw and I will receive the power to create a weapon of unparalleled might! A weapon I will wield to bring the werewolves to their knees once and for all.”

“We could have defeated them conventionally.” Theo pointed out, “Why bother with this plot?”

“Because it will be better, they will _want_ to be chimeras once they witness the fury of my creation.” Stiles’ eyes were burning brightly now. “And once the werewolves are under heel, there will be nothing left to oppose my transformation of this world into a perfect, shinning, glorious Empire of eternal chimeras!”

“You never dream small, do you, Stiles?” The First Chimera said after a moment of silence. “I still don’t see why this had to be a secret, though, I would have been angry, sure, but I would’ve understood.”

“Perhaps.” Stiles shrugged, picking up a deep purple tie with silver threading. He held it up to his suit and nodded. “This one, I think. Theo, we both have secrets. It’s who we are, being completely honest with each other would become boring, and while yours were focused on pleasures of the flesh and securing yourself among supporters, I was realizing my dreams for complete chimera dominion of the world. Whether that was through the unifying of the Overmind, or the chimeraification of the entire population, secrecy was required.”

“I suppose you have a point.” Theo reluctantly admitted, walking closer to Stiles. “That tie is nice, though are you sure you want to wear a suit?”

“It goes well with the cloak, I think.” Stiles grinned at him, nodding. “But yeah, Greenberg said this is the speech that will be beamed across the Empire, the one that will go down in the history books, the one they’ll remember as the final day of conflict and war.”

“Peace, then?”

“Don’t sound too disappointed, Theo.” Stiles patted his cheek affectionately. “I’m sure there will be resistance in some quarters that will require force to be put down. But as head of the science division, you can still create more lethal and Legendary chimeras.” He finished knotting the tie and swung the heavy purple cloak over his shoulders, letting Theo help him with the clasps. “After all, we must be ever striving for the continued glory of our Empire.”

“Feeling philosophical, Stiles?” Theo grinned, adjusting his own jacket in the mirror, leaving the top button of his shirt undone.

“Why not?” The Emperor offered Theo his arm, waiting for the First Chimera to take it, before sweeping out of their apartment, ranks of Guardians falling into place alongside him. “Everything that I have ever done has been for the survival of this Empire, and our divine glory, Theo! You and me, together, forever!”

 

The Guardian Prime walked through the well-lit detention level, glancing from side to side even as the prisoners shrank back from the doors when he moved past. He gestured for the warden to open the final cell door, looking back at Garrett as he was escorted along the walkway. “Here. This is yours.”

“Well, better than I expected.” 

“These are the cells reserved for those who have committed crimes in breach of Imperial law.” Connor explained as the Guardians prodded Garrett inside the cell. “The accommodations for treacherous humans or supernaturals who defy the will of the Emperor, or who are traitors, are much deeper, darker, colder.”

“And you don’t consider me that?” The Löwenmensch stared at him as his chains were fastened to the wall behind him, long enough to allow him to stand close to the barred door. “Not after everything that I have done?”

“It is not up to me to decide your fate, Garrett.” Connor glared at him. “The Emperor has commanded that you be imprisoned until He determines what to do with you. If you survive, I’m sure He will have something for you to do to earn back the trust you blindly threw away.”

“You sound very calm, Guardian Prime.” Garrett shook his head. “You even smell it. So, why aren’t you more upset?”

“I do not get upset.” Connor replied stiffly, gesturing for the Guardians to leave the cell.

“Angry, then?”

“You are a chimera, you have always been a chimera, except now that you have been Awakened, you will serve the Emperor.” Connor said, meeting Garrett’s eyes. “Many of your past transgressions have been washed away, but not all. And do not expect that everyone will just forgive you because your eyes glow with purple fire instead of green, or red. Embrace the glory of our Emperor, and perhaps in time, you will be allowed to roam free.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, Guardian Prime.” Garrett smirked. “I had you at my mercy not long ago. I even killed you a few times, you don’t want revenge?”

“Why?” Connor shrugged. “Beating you half to death would give me nothing.” His lips twitched as Garrett frowned. “In any case, the Emperor has commanded that you be unharmed, and His word is law."

“I was a General, Connor.” The Löwenmensch locked eyes with him again. “I remember things, I remember you, and him, but I also remember Theo.”

“What’s your point?”

“You’re never going to get what you want, not with him there, and not with your insistence that Stiles…the Emperor is a god.” He paused as the Guardian Prime growled at him. “Being a Löwenmensch has many advantages, an enhanced sense of smell being chief among them. I know what the Emperor wants, and it is-”

“Enough!” Connor cut across him, looking at the chimeras nearby. “Commander Strauss, ensure this prisoner is monitored at all times. You know where to find me.”

“Yes, Guardian Prime.”

Connor swept out of the detention level, cloak trailing behind him, thoughts tumbling over each other, before he pushed the forbidden desires to the back of his mind. “Follow.” He commanded the other Guardians, making his way across the square at the front of the Imperial Palace. It had been set up for the celebrations, banners and streamers hanging from every surface, the stone cobbles polished and shining, a long purple carpet reaching from the main gates up to the grand wooden and iron doors of the palace itself. He nodded at the chimeras guarding the entrance, and continued inside just as the music began to play.

 

Stiles glanced at Theo, hearing the first strings of the orchestra in the wings of the throne room. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” The First Chimera paused as the drums began to pound and a chorus of voices rang out in one long, wordless melody. “What are they singing?”

“It struck me that we don’t have an anthem.” Stiles grinned, humming along as the voices reached a crescendo and then fell away, instruments picking up the tune. There was an air of energy around the palace as they descended the broad stairs at the far end from the raised dais and ornately decorated throne. Corey joined the procession once they reached the edge of the marble floor, walking beside them. “There you are.”

“Took a while longer to get back than I thought it would.” He muttered, glancing around at the hundreds of chimeras and humans lining the way to the throne. “The streets are full of people celebrating our victory; word travels fast.”

“Indeed.” Stiles grinned, nodding now and again as he spotted some of the first chimeras from the Fount of Glory. _The lucky one hundred that helped me win the Battle of Beacon Hills! Not all here, of course, but enough to make this all seem familiar._ He continued to sweep up the room, his smile widening when he spotted Connor standing next to the throne. _Our prisoner has been secured, then? Excellent, I will deal with him soon._

The music rolled and swayed back and forth, building into another heavy crescendo as Stiles climbed the steps to the throne, turning around to smile benevolently at his subjects. The surge of voices lifted the sound to the rooftops, drums still pounding a beat as they sang his glories louder. “Perfect.”

“Sounds like Latin, Emperor.” Connor whispered to him, standing closer when Stiles gestured for him. “Sounds regal.”

“I thought so too.” He grinned at the chimera, “I’m not sure what they’re saying, only that it’s to do with the glory of the Empire-”

“All glory to the Emperor, Alpha Chimera, Supreme Ruler of Earth,” Connor translated for him as the song repeated. “Our Empire will endure, we the Faithful stand ready to serve, our Emperor, our God. He will unite the world, under His magnificent banner; peace, prosperity, and unity lie ahead. And then it repeats the first sentence again, master.”

“Very impressive.” Theo glared at him. “I didn’t know you spoke Latin.”

“There are many things you do not know,” Connor glanced his way, lips twitching as he added, “First Chimera.”

“Easy,” Stiles whispered to Theo, seeing his hands ball into fists. He suppressed the smile that threatened to show, and instead raised his hands to quieten the orchestra and the crowd before him. “Chimeras! Loyal humans of the Empire! And our loyal supernatural allies! A glorious day has broken across the Empire! Across the world! The traitor, Garrett, the Löwenmensch who would declare himself Emperor has been defeated. His armies have been scattered to where no one will ever use them against us again. The war is over!”

Theo looked at Corey as the crowd erupted into cheering. The younger chimera shrugged, mouthing, “I’m ok.”

“We have our victory, my chimeras, my citizens.” Stiles continued, spreading his hands wide, eyes glowing purple. “Our enemies are defeated, the world is unified under the banner of the Chimera Empire, there is no one left to fight. We stand in the capital, but it is nameless no longer, I hereby declare that from now until the end of time, the capital of the Chimera Empire will be known as Victory City, so no one will forget the feats of our armies, and the sacrifices that we have made to create an Empire, a civilisation with no end!”

“Glory to the Chimera Emperor!” Connor roared out, dropping to one knee. The action was mirrored across the hall, the same response ripping from the throat of everyone within. 

“GLORY!”

Stiles grinned widely and gestured for them to stand, his eyes blazing as the order compelled the chimeras to rise. “Thank you, Guardian Prime, though this night, this celebration belongs to you all. Please, enjoy it!”

 

“Now, this is more my style!” Jason called out as he and Josh moved out onto the dance floor, the orchestra had been replaced with a DJ and pounding House music filtered through the throne room and out into the side-rooms. The palace had been transformed into a party house; strobes flashing, dry ice jets firing off, chimeras and humans mixing together as they lost themselves to the music. “Where’s Nick?”

“He went to get drinks!” Josh shouted back, stopping one of the passing waiters to swipe two purple Jello shots. “Here! To victory, huh?”

“Sure!” His brother grinned and downed the shot with ease, laughing at him as Josh struggled to get the contents out of the glass. “Use your tongue!”

“Getting started without me, huh?” Nick smirked, shuffling towards them, handing Jason his drink and holding onto the other two until Josh finally managed to slurp down the quivering alcoholic delight. “Haha!”

“Whatever,” He shrugged, accepting the drink. “I can feel the effects, that’s what matters, right?”

“Yup!” Nick nodded, seeing their eyes glowing purple like all the other chimeras around him. “The Emperor has slowed our regeneration abilities way down, I think He wants everyone to have a good time.”

“Or get hammered!” Jason grinned, downing the rest of his drink and pulling on Nick’s arm. “C’mon! I wanna dance!”

“Ok.” Josh smirked and nodded when they looked at him expectantly. “Just a minute.” He walked over to the drinks table, chugging his rum and coke, moving to one side as the Banshee pushed into the space he left. “Sorry.”

“No problem,” Lydia smiled sweetly at him, though her expression soured when another guy muscled in behind her. “I’ll drink however fast I want to, Jordan.” She snapped at him, gesturing for the bartender to pour her another one.

“Lydia, slow down.” The Hellhound nodded at Josh, but focused on Lydia. “The Emperor ordered me to keep an eye on you, I’d do that anyway, but he-”

“Didn’t you hear him? Enjoy yourselves?!” She took a long sip as Parrish rolled his eyes. “Look, you and Strauss go have a good time, and I’ll do the same. I won’t even leave the palace, ok?”

“Ok.” He replied uneasily. “I have some of my officers stationed around the place anyway, you need anything, just look for one. They’re in the tan uniforms, Imperial Defense Forces are in black, those are Strauss’ forces.”

“I got it.” She nodded, waving her hands in a shooing motion. “Go on! I’ll be fine! Better than fine…” Lydia muttered, running her eyes across a shirtless guy that came up for a refill. “Hi!”

“Wow!” Josh muttered to himself, returning to his brother who had taken his shirt off too in the heat of the dancefloor. “You’ll never guess who I just saw!”

“Less talking, more dancing!” Jason called out to him, Nick’s hands around his waist as they grinded and moved against each other.

“Hey!” Josh frowned at the Dragon’s smooth, muscular back straining against the fabric of his shirt. “Your wings are gone!”

“The Emperor managed to force them back into my body after the battle.” Nick turned his head to grin at him. “I figured that I’d want to be comfortable if this night ends up being half as enjoyable as I’m hoping it will be!”

“What does that mean?”

“I think you know.” Jason grinned at his brother. “C’mon, you’ll be drunk, so you can just pass it off as a series of bad decisions later!”

“Oh, yeah, that sounds healthy.” Josh muttered, but nodded his head, looking around. “Yeah, ok.”

“Really?” Nick looked at him, hand on his waist. “You’re sure?”

“I am.”

“Awesome!” Jason grinned and closed his eyes moving to the music. “Oooh! I love this one!”

 

Nick grinned lazily as Jason stumbled into his door, complaining loudly that it was hard. “Shushhhh, shush!” He placed his hands affectionately on the younger chimera, pushing him forward when Josh opened the door for them. “In we go!”

“Hey, that’s my line!” Jason pouted and crossed his arms as Nick whirled him around. But he couldn’t hold the expression for long and burst into a fit of laughter, his brother smirking at him. “What?”

“As if I’ll believe that you’re not the bottom.”

“Well…ok, in this relationship,” Jason shrugged, lowering his voice into a stage whisper as Nick pulled off his shirt and locked the door behind them. “But with everyone else…I’m a top!”

“You’re going to be a top tonight too, right?” Nick glanced back at them, “Merged form, like we talked about?”

“Yeah.” Josh nodded quickly, hands gliding across his bare arms as sudden nervousness swept through him. The burn of the drinks and hazy fog that had come with it had fallen away, but the chimera could smell the arousal pouring off both Nick and Jason. He swallowed hard, eyes roving over the Dragon’s muscular upper body. “Um, merged form is the only way I would’ve agreed to this.”

“Would have?” Jason echoed, grinning at his brother and flicking his gaze across Nick. “No wonder you’ve changed your mind; seeing him up close will do that!”

“Shut up, bro!” Josh shoved him half-heartedly, but smirked when Nick looked at him. “It might have had something to do with it.”

“Yeah, don’t oversell it, Jason.” The older chimera shrugged, flexing for the twins. “He’s seen me plenty of times shirtless lately. Thankfully the Emperor was able to force both my wings and flames to go away, I didn’t want to hurt you guys.”

“Glory to the Emperor!” Jason grinned wider, though the expression dimmed when Nick frowned at him. “I just meant…” The chimera trailed off, closing the distance between them, and kissed Nick softly on the lips. Any further discussion was cut off as Nick picked him up and tossed Jason playfully onto the bed, diving on top of him, and continuing to kiss him. “Mpmh!”

Josh stared at them, chewing his bottom lip, and glancing towards the door. But before he could say anything or make up another excuse to put this off again, Nick had stood up and reached over to take his wrist, pulling him closer to his brother. “Um…”

“It’s ok,” Nick replied, leaning in to touch his lips against Josh’s. “Just relax.”

“Oh, ok.” He nodded, closing his eyes as Nick kissed him again, one hand hesitantly raising to touch the older chimera’s neck. Jason reached over and took his brother’s hand, running the palm and spread fingers over Nick’s chest and hard abs, until together they were unbuttoning his pants, pulling the zip down. “Oh! Wow, that’s, um, that’s big!”

“Haha,” Nick smiled and glanced at Jason. “It’s about average, your brother said you were, uh, a little inexperienced?”

“Kinda, Jason always gets the guys.” Josh laughed, taking off his t-shirt a moment later. “But I’ve been jerked off before, even had a bj at a house party a few months ago; before we became chimeras, I mean. It was ok, but then the, um…”

“Capitol police came, and we had to bolt,” Jason explained. “Apparently the noise was too much and Joshy here never got to see his first cock!”

“Hey!”

“Well, other than mine, but your brother’s dick doesn’t count, right?”

“I guess.” Nick laughed, pulling his pants and trunks off, leaving him completely naked. “Besides, don’t get hung up on my cock, it’s my ass you guys should be interested in. And I’m the one who’s really looking forward to seeing your, err, weapon unholstered from that protective layer of ice you always have going into combat.”

“Well, it _is_ armor.” Josh pointed out, trying to keep the conversation normal despite his pounding heart and the rising heat racing down his chest into his cock. Jason had joined Nick in stripping off the rest of his clothes, and Josh nodded. “Yeah, ok, let’s, um, let’s do it.”

“Damn right!” Jason stood up and gestured for his brother to join him in the center of the room. “C’mon, let’s merge!”

Nick lay back on the bed, casually stroking his cock and watching with a mix of surprise and tension as the naked twins stopped next to each other. They reached out both their hands and closed their eyes as skin melded, bones shifted, and for a moment there was a grotesque monster in their place before the image was replaced with the most beautiful guy Nick had ever seen. Strong arms and rippling muscles spread out across a torso that was well defined and smooth, a thin line running from the neck to crotch rapidly vanishing. The twins smirked at him, the unified face a mix of Jason’s cute smile, and Josh’s clever eyes, the cheeks red with exertion, a flush that spread down the strong neck to spread across their collar bones and hard pecs. Nick wet his lips in anticipation of what was about to happen, his cock throbbing and hole clenching. “Wow.”

“A good wow, right?”

“Heh, yeah.” Nick nodded. He had heard the twins’ merged form speak before, but this was different; not the throaty rumble of the chimera in the midst of battle, but softer, more seductive, and yet still deep and commanding. The older chimera grinned wider and stood up, walking over to them, his cock pointing proudly upwards, the twins’ eyes following him until they were inches apart, looking into each other’s eyes. “Finally, the same height.” Nick murmured, before leaning in to kiss their perfectly sculpted lips. “Mmh.”

It was strange being in the merge without the Emperor commanding them to attack, Josh mused as he let Jason take the lead. They still maintained their own thoughts, though it was linked, like being in a hotel room with the dividing door left open. He turned his attention back to kissing Nick and felt himself slip once again into the dizzy, hazy melded consciousness, dulled by their mutual arousal. Their cock had risen now, pressing into Nick’s thigh, the older chimera already jerking them off, his other hand on their chest, rubbing the smooth muscle, his lips and tongue breaking from their mouth to trail kisses along their jaw, and then diverting to lick and suck at the tanned flesh around their pectoral muscles and hardened nipples. “Ah!”

Jason wasn’t sure if it was him or Josh who had cried out, but it didn’t matter, the way Nick was handling them, the scent of his hot, spicy, almost chargrilled scent hung in the air and Jason could feel their cock spasming against his hand, thrusting up to urge Nick to grip and jerk them off harder. “Mmh, yeah! More like that! Grr!” The merged chimera growled as the Dragon suddenly stopped masturbating him and stepped back. “What’s the problem?”

“You’re going to shoot if I keep doing that.” Nick shook his head, and gestured at the bed. “I’ll grab some lube and we can get really going!”

“Don’t you want any more foreplay?”

“Nah, you guys are about to pop, and besides my fantasy is to get fucked by you, not watch you cum into my hand. Wait here.”

“Hmm.” The merged chimera sat down on the edge of the bed as Nick disappeared into the adjoining bathroom. “We could’ve done both.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Nick called out as he exited the bathroom, one hand behind his back, the other tossed the bottle of lube over to them. “Here, get greasing! That must be ten inches at least, and I don’t bottom for Jason.”

“Won’t that hurt?”

“Legendary chimeras heal faster than the others.” Nick assured them, crawling onto the bed and staying on his hands and knees. He stopped, shaking his ass at them with a grin. “C’mon guys, I can take it!”

 

“Ah!” Nick grunted as the twins pushed into him slowly. His forehead rested on the duvet, teeth clenched as pain flared around his ass, the fire dulling quickly as his healing kicked in, acting with the lube to help them bury their long cock into him. “Fuck!”

“Are you ok?” The twins placed a hand on Nick’s back, concern tinging the deep voice. “Will we pull out?”

“No!” Nick shook his head, “Just stay still a minute, let me get used to it. Fuck, it’s big!”

“You’re really tight.”

“Haha, I know.” He took a few deep breaths and then nodded, rocking forward and back slowly to a chorus of moaning. “Ok, you can start moving too now.”

“Awesome!” The merged chimera grinned and let his hands grip Nick’s waist pulling his ass slowly to and away from the thick cock that was not quite two-thirds the way inside. “Oh, fuck, that’s so good!”

“Yeah?” Nick grinned, letting himself think about the fact that he was finally living out his fantasy and both brothers seemed to be enjoying it as much as he was. “That’s it, guys, harder now!” He grunted in surprised as they pressed him into the bed, but pulled his ass up, drilling harder into him, the slap of flesh on flesh made his cock drool and twitch pleasurably as he was rocked back and forth against the duvet. “Oh yeah! That’s so hot!”

“It sure is from up here!” The merged chimera grinned and leaned their full weight into each stroke, making the bed springs quake and squeak in protest. “Fuck!”

“It’s great, right?” Nick managed, looking over his shoulder to see the muscular form plunging into his ass again. “Really great!”

“Yeah!” They paused, buried deep within and looked at him. “I bet it could be even better though; rollover, onto your back.”

“Ok.” Nick agreed eagerly, feeling his cock tremble in response to the way the other chimera was looking at him. He lifted his legs up and waited for the twins to settle onto the bed, grinning as his ass was filled again, easier this time, managing to get all the way in. “Oh, yeah!”

The merged chimera grinned back and began going harder than before, rocking back and forth, sweat pouring off their body, muscles gleaming with the exertion. Nick was jerking off now, his hand a blur as it fisted his cock, his eyes fixed on the twins’ body, his free hand on their chest, slipping over to feel their biceps. He arched backwards at the moment they pulled out. “Fuck! Too much, we can’t-”

“Go for it!” Nick called out, his orgasm moments away. His face lit up as the twins positioned their cock over his and they both jerked off furiously, until the twins couldn’t hold it together anymore and exploded all over Nick’s upper body. “Yes! Fuck, yes!”

“Ahhh!” Josh cried out, the feeling sweeping his body was unlike anything he’d ever felt. He could hear his brother shouting too, their voices still merged as one. The pleasure wasn’t simply in their cock, a sensation that was easily double any of his best orgasms, but it was all over their body. His skin tingled, unable to stop grinning, eyes twinkling. “Fuck, that’s hot!”

“Yeah, it so is!” Nick panted, his own cock firing off as he stared at the merged form before the pleasure of his cum shot was too much and his eyes closed. “So. Fucking. Hot!”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Jason moaned, feeling control slip from his grasp. There was a squelching sound and a few seconds later he was lying on the bed next to Josh, both of them sweat-soaked and breathing hard, cum dribbling down their chests from Nick’s cock. “That was awesome!”

“Yeah,” Josh panted, raising a hand to wipe the perspiration from his brow, rolling over to rest against a pillow. “Have to do it again some time…”

 

Liam grinned at Philip as they walked slowly through the square, nodding along to the music as it poured out of the open windows above them and bounced around the enclosed space. Seats and tables had been set up in the open air, and soft lightning set a more romantic mood than the frenzied dancing taking place inside. There were other couples strolling around, or sitting and looking up at the stars, or the magnificence of the palace behind them, or simply staring at each other. “Hey, you want to sit down?”

“Sure.” The chimera gestured to a bench in the center of the square. “The fireworks should start soon.”

“Cool.”

“You ok?” Philip took his hand. “Liam?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I’m good.” The werewolf nodded, smiling at him. “It’s just hard to believe, you know? We’ve been fighting for so long, and even when there was peace in this part of the Empire, there was still war elsewhere. Chimeras and loyalists were still dying.”

“Not anymore. The Emperor spoke the truth; it’s over, we won.” The Legendary chimera grinned suddenly, pointing upwards as a burst of color shot into the sky and exploded in a shower of purple and green sparks. “It’s starting!”

“Yeah.” Liam whispered, feeling Philip lean into him. He looked at him, seeing the multitude of colors dancing across his handsome face, and felt a smile tug at his lips. Liam tilted his head and kissed his cheek. “Thanks, for everything.”

“It’s only just beginning, Liam.” Philip smiled at him, returning the kiss. “The war is over, let’s just enjoy this moment.”

“Ok.”

 

Stiles smirked to himself, pulling his eyes away from Liam and Philip, and gazed out across the city instead. He was standing on one of the balconies that overlooked the square, the party having spilled out from the interior of the palace when the sound of footsteps reached him, the scent comfortingly familiar. “I was beginning to wonder where you had disappeared to.”

“My apologies, Emperor.” Connor knelt behind him. “You were dancing with Theo and Corey, and the Guardians had you in their sights at all times. I was attending to the Ancient chimeras; some minor wounds from the battle, but they are well, if not particularly interested in partying.”

“That makes sense.” Stiles grinned and turned to face him with a sigh. “Get up.”

“Yes, master.” The Guardian Prime stood and joined him, as the Emperor patted the stone balustrade beside him.

“The Guardians are twenty feet away, and we are utterly alone, my chimera.” Stiles looked at him until Connor met his eyes. “You know what I want.”

“Yes…Stiles.”

“Good.” They lapsed into silence for a few minutes as Stiles ran his gaze over Connor’s face; clean shaven cheeks and bright, clever eyes. His hair was better styled than usual, and the Emperor nodded. “You look nicer like this, your hair, I mean. I like it; it’s perfect, just like the rest of you.” Stiles bit his lip and reached out to run his hand across Connor’s jaw and neck, tilting his face upwards so their purple eyes locked. “I…”

“I will keep it so, ma…Stiles.” Connor bowed to him, breaking their contact. “The prisoner is secure, though he does not seem to fully understand that he is under Your control.”

“Garrett will learn in time.” He dismissed the issue with a wave of his hands. “But that is not what I want to talk about with you now. Everyone is at the party, dancing, drinking, having a good time. It is the perfect moment to talk about something I have been planning for years. Well, two years. At first, I thought it was impossible, but nothing is impossible.”

“Yes, master.”

“Hmm.” Stiles let the silence hang for a moment longer, as the fireworks exploded overhead. “What did you think of the trick with the Ghost Riders? Sending them down to the Hellscape, I mean.”

“Sparing Garrett demonstrated Your mercy, and destroying the army showed that You trust Your chimeras more than a mindless swarm that he would have used to consume the world.” Connor paused, glancing at him, before his eyes were back on the city. “But there was something else that drove the action, wasn’t there, Stiles? Some secret plan, some way to bring ever more glory to our Empire.”

“Our Empire.” Stiles echoed, nodding happily at him. “Yes, my loyal chimera. About a year ago, one of the werewolves from the Beacon Hills pack, Satomi’s pack, came to me, directly to me, as I was walking in the woods. It was just after South America had been captured, you were with Jackson, installing him as my Archon, and I’d left the Guardians behind.”

“That was reckless.”

“Perhaps, though this wolf brought interesting and grave news.” Stiles gestured expansively. “Not only were they attempting to co-ordinate with the other werewolf packs to ferment revolt and a new rebellion, but they had come across a mixed coven of druids and darachs, working together to remain hidden. Satomi convinced them that together they could perform a ritual that would summon a weapon of great and terrible power. A weapon that would unite the werewolf packs and bring down the Chimera Empire.”

“How?”

“A ritual.” Stiles looked at him, seeing Connor’s brows pull together. “They would need to perform the rite on the Nemeton, with sacrifices of blood, bone, and flesh. With druids and darachs working in tandem, they would be able to control the forces they unleashed and channel them back into the weapon.”

“Hmm.” Connor grunted, nodding. “You do not want to destroy this weapon, or their ritual, but harness it for Your own power?”

“Perceptive as always, my chimera.” Stiles nudged into him, his scent flushing with excitement. “But to do so would require a perversion of their ritual, and to take full control of the energies to forge my own weapon to use against them would require vast amounts of power: fifty darachs! Fifty druids! A hundred werewolves to fuel the weapon’s creation! And even that won’t be enough. The Ghost Riders were poured into the gaping maw of the entity that created and inhabits the Hellscape. With that sacrifice, I will be able to channel its power into the Nemeton and use it to bring forth my ultimate weapon!”

“Impressive.” The Guardian Prime looked at him. “Are You sure that You can trust the entity that lives within the Hellscape, Stiles?”

“No,” He grinned at Connor, shrugging. _Finally getting there with my name! Yes!_ “But necromancers older than the Skinwalkers have used power given to them from the Hellscape for millennia, even if their sacrifices were so much smaller. I think it will honor our agreement, the Hellscape exists on a different plane to us, only through specific portals can it be accessed, we are safe if the deal is not met.”

“As You say.”

“I do need you to do something for me, though.”

“Of course, Emperor.” Connor turned fully to him, the usual guarded expression returning to his face. “I did not think that You were telling me this for no reason.”

“Hmm.” Stiles grunted, biting back his retort. _Considering you’ll listen to me no matter what I tell you…plus, it’s the only time the armor falls away and I get to see the real Connor._ He swallowed, ignoring the prickle in his nose and nodded. “Yeah, um, I need you to go to the Fount of Glory, make contact with my secret werewolf; the one who has been feeding me all this information, and following my instructions to pervert their ritual.”

“Werewolf?”

“Well, werewolf-chimera.” Stiles grinned at him, “As in a werewolf who was turned into a chimera, able to fool both; under my control, and yet still a wolf of the pack. Once this ritual is complete, we will bring all of the supernaturals into the glorious unity of chimeraification!”

“Does this secret wolf have a name?”

“Here.” Stiles handed him a piece of paper, smirking when Connor’s eyes widened. “Never would have expected it, huh?”

“No, master, I would not have expected this…” He made a noise in his throat, glancing up. “This is Your spy, Stiles?” 

“Exactly, who else is better placed to oversee the ritual, to pervert their cause, and bring me the weapon I need, than the one who suggested this very course of action to the werewolves to begin with?!”

 

The city had fallen silent at last, the lights dimming and the palace returning to normal as Connor sat on the edge of the ziggurat’s final level, his legs kicking off the side. The stone was smooth and hard, impervious to his armored limbs. The Guardian Prime drew a deep breath into his lungs, reflecting silently on the events of the day; the battle, their victory, and the Emperor’s revelations. The stars were dazzling overhead, the light pollution of the cities no longer obstructing the view of the cosmos stretched out across the sky. He tensed suddenly, hearing another pair of feet on the stone roof. “Who’s there?!”

“It’s only me.” Corey decloaked behind him, holding his hands out, his rapidly growing puppy wriggling in his arms. “There’s servants in every corridor and they all bow and its awkward, and I just wanted to get here before you left.” He placed Growler on the ground and wrapped the lead tightly around his hand.

“How did you know I was here?”

“Stiles told me.” Corey inched closer to the edge, pulling sharply on Growler’s lead. “He says you come up here to think, right?”

“That’s right.” Connor nodded, reaching out to scratch the puppy’s ears affectionately. “What can I do for you?”

“I wanted to talk to you, Theo isn’t exactly rational about these things, and Stiles, well, I don’t want him to think I can’t handle something like this.”

“Hmm.” The Guardian Prime grunted. “Well, sit down and tell me about it.”

“Sit?” Corey looked nervously at the edge as Growler promptly sat down. “Oh! Good dog!” He reached into his pocket for a treat, and glanced at Connor shaking his head. “I don’t want to.”

“Fine, either sit down, or refer to the Emperor by His rightful title.”

“Ok.” Corey glared at him, picking Growler up and sitting on the hard stone, shuffling forward until his legs were dangling over the edge. “Happy?”

“What’s the issue?” Connor looked back out across the city as Corey began to speak.

“It’s the twins; Josh and Jason, their father was arrested a few months ago for speaking out against the Emperor, the usual scare tactics didn’t work, he kept badmouthing us even in the cells, so the chimera magistrate for Victory City transferred him to an Enlightenment Center; the Emperor’s Mercy.”

“Interesting.”

“Yeah, I know.” Corey sighed. “They found him there, I might have helped, hoped that they’d drop it, see that it was part of the past and nothing to do with them any longer.”

“I’m getting the impression that that didn’t work.”

“I just learned that they’re planning an exchange tomorrow.” Corey avoided Connor’s intense stare. “Lydia’s Mom works at the center, administrator. She’s agreed to transfer their father to a lower intensity camp for access to her daughter.”

“That could be a problem.” The Guardian Prime muttered, looking down at his hands, letting his serrated claws emerge. “We will need to deal with it to ensure the Emperor’s secrets remain so, and to remind the twins that though He favors them for now, their status as Inner Pack can change at any time.” 

“I knew you’d help me.” Corey nodded, hugging Growler to him. “Hopefully there won’t need to be any blood spilled.”

 

“This is it?” Lydia glanced at them, and Josh nodded. “Well, it’s not much. I really need to get onto the Emperor and tell him to let commerce grow again. One GAP for the entire capital?” She shook her head, getting out of the SUV, the twins following quickly as Nick went to park.

“Yeah, well, I think there are more malls outside the city with better availability, but this is the closest to the Palace.” Jason pointed out, opening the door for her. “Besides, um, we’re not really here to shop.”

“Seriously?” She looked him over, shaking her head. “You could use some-”

“Lydia?”

The Banshee turned quickly, hearing her name, expression turning from surprise to joy as her mother ran across the mall to embrace her tightly. “Mom?”

“Lydia! Oh my, I never thought, oh!” She sobbed, tears smearing her makeup, squeezing Lydia to her. “You’re alive!”

“Of course, I’m alive.” She held her mother back, looking at her. “Why? What happened?”

“Ahem!” Josh cleared his throat and Mrs Martin shook her head.

“Oh, um, of course, it’s just I haven’t seen you for so long, and with the war and everything, I…I thought perhaps.” She patted Lydia’s arm, unable to stop smiling. “It’s so good to see you!”

“They said that you moved away, out of the capital, right?” Lydia frowned, glancing between the twins and her mother.

“That’s right, Lydia.” The Guardian Prime emerged from a nearby storefront, his serious gaze pinning the twins to the floor. He nodded at her mother. “Mrs Martin.”

“What’s going on?”

“You’re not to blame,” Corey said as he followed Connor out, glaring at the twins. “They are.”

“Well, I did strike the deal with them,” Mrs Martin started, before shutting up when the Guardian Prime shook his head. She turned to Lydia. “It can be hard getting into the city, and almost no humans are allowed into the Imperial Palace.”

“But they are welcome at the Church of the Emperor in Ascendence,” Connor pointed out, gesturing for them to follow him as Corey pushed the twins into a corner, his expression furious. “If you had wished to see your daughter again, you should have come to me, and I would have spoken to the Emperor on your behalf. Lydia was an important ally in our fight against the Ghost Riders, and before that, against the traitorous wolves.”

“I know, I was there!” Lydia looked around him at Josh gesturing frantically. “Are they going to get into trouble?”

“No, they actually saved us some trouble.”

“How’d you figure that?” Corey asked, turning to him. 

“The Emperor, in His infinite benevolence, agreed to let you return to Archon Alexander after our war with the Ghost Riders had finished.” Connor replied, looking at the Banshee. “There is a convoy waiting to take you both to the airport, civilian aircraft are only just being allowed back into the air, so it’ll be a private jet, with a chimera escort.” 

“But-”

“The Emperor commands it.” He talked over Josh’s objections, glaring at the younger chimera. “Who are you to defy His will?!”

“No one, Guardian Prime.” Josh shrunk back, lowering his head to avoid the zealous fire in Connor’s eyes. “We just…”

“I’m sure I can figure something out for your father.” Corey said, chewing his lip. “Maybe transfer him to The Retreat; it’s a lot more comfortable, and a lot more isolated. The Emperor has plans for that region, if your Dad is willing to co-operate, then maybe he has a future there beyond being a prisoner.”

“Really?!”

“Awesome!” The twins crowded around him, grinning as Lydia walked over to say her goodbyes.

“Thank you, Guardian Prime.” Mrs Martin bowed her head slightly. “This is…very generous.”

“The Emperor commands it.” Connor repeated stiffly. “We must all execute His will.”

“Yes, I know.” She began to walk towards the exit, and he followed her slowly. “I’m not sure what those boys were going to do afterwards, maybe, expect that I’d be content leaving here knowing that my Lydia was alive.”

“This is the ideal solution,” He nodded. “Lydia and Alexander seemed to hit it off, the region he controls is mostly barren, though it holds great strategic and historical value for the Empire, so it will see quite a lot of traffic.” They paused at the door, Lydia still talking to Josh and Jason. “The Archon will be given a copy of the cover-story created for Lydia, he will discuss it with you in detail, so there will be no slip-ups.”

“I understand.”

“You had better.” The Guardian Prime’s eyes pulsed red, before returning to purple. “The Emperor is satisfied to let Lydia live free, a fact that is not shared by the First Chimera, he will not face much resistance in pressing for her execution should mutterings of rebellion emerge from that quiet corner of the Empire.”

“I will make sure you never hear from us again; a quiet life would be welcome after the…difficulties of the last few years.” Mrs Martin reached out to touch his gauntlets. “Guardian Prime?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you, again, for intervening,” She moistened her lips and continued to speak. “I didn’t need to work at a re-education center to know that the world has changed forever. We can’t go back to the ignorance we once had, but perhaps things _can_ get better with men, chimeras, such as you, Guardian Prime, in positions of power. The Emperor is fortunate to have you at his side.” 

“The Emperor…” Connor trailed off when Corey gestured for him to approach, “Excuse me.”

“I’ll escort the twins back to the palace, you’ll be alright from here?”

“Yes, I’ll be taking the SUV to the Fount of Glory, and I’ll see you all there this evening.” He nodded as Corey placed a firm hand on Jason and Josh’s shoulders, steering them out of the mall. Connor gestured to Mrs Martin. “Lydia, if you wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course.” Once they were outside, she paused and looked at him. “He’s lucky to have you, you know?”

“Who?”

“The Emperor.” Lydia pursed her lips. “Before he was the Alpha Chimera, I would have considered him to be one of my best friends. And no matter how much has changed since then, I still know a thing or two about him. He has Theo and Corey, sure, but there’s no one he’s invested more into than you, Connor.”

“What’s your point?” The chimera folded his arms. “I serve the Emperor’s commands, there is nothing more.”

“You have a good heart. I have seen the Emperor’s mercy and generosity at the Church of His Ascendence; healing the sick, feeding the hungry, giving hope to the hopeless. The Faithful follow your example, little by little you are changing things, you can bring balance to his rule.” She smiled as his expression became stony. “Don’t worry, I haven’t _foreseen_ it or anything like that. It’s just what I hope will happen.”

“Banshees only predict death, right?”

“Something like that,” Lydia nodded, frowning at him. “We met before, didn’t we? In high school, sophomore year? Were you on the lacrosse team?”

“I didn’t go to Beacon Hills,” Connor shook his head, “And I sucked at lacrosse, was a pretty good gymnast though. But I mostly competed against other schools in debate club, so maybe-”

“Ah!” She grinned. “That’s where it was! Oak Ridge High!”

“That’s the one.” The chimera nodded, smirking as he looked into the past. “What was the topic again?”

“Hook up culture.” Lydia laughed. “I remember because Stiles, um, sorry, the Emperor, I remember he joined the debate club at the time that Jackson did. There was a crush going on, he didn’t think I knew, but he kept making terrible jokes and references and flirting with him when we were working on our points.”

“I don’t recall seeing the Emperor at the debate.”

“No, werewolf stuff with Scott stopped him from attending.” Lydia shrugged, moving closer to the convoy of waiting vehicles. “I didn’t know that at the time, just thought he had bailed on us. I wonder how different things would be now if he hadn’t…”

The Guardian Prime stayed silent, watching as she climbed into the SUV alongside her mother and the cars took off. He nodded to himself, heading for the parking lot. _To the Fount of Glory, and the Emperor’s mission. The past is dead, there is nothing for me there._

 

Stiles raised his hand as Greenberg finished his report. “Thank you, my chimeras. It is good to know that I can leave the running of this Empire in your capable hands, and for the moment, the Imperial Council will continue to suggest and enforce laws that I approve of, but there will be a re-ordering in the future.”

Theo glanced at Stiles, seeing his lips twitch into a grin. The Guardian Prime was conspicuously absent, and he frowned, but Stiles continued to speak before Theo could ask about it.

“The war is over, we all know that, and it is fitting then that a third title be added to the main selection.” He nodded at Greenberg. “I like ‘Alpha Chimera’, always had a nice ring to it. And ‘Chimera Emperor’ is functional, obvious. But nothing quite says complete victory than ‘Supreme Ruler of Earth.’” Stiles smiled as the chimeras cheered and howled, waiting for the noise to fade away. “Myself and the Inner Pack are leaving at once for the Fount of Glory to oversee the completion of a vast and secret project that will bring everlasting glory to the Empire. I am about to deliver a weapon that will utterly crush the werewolf rebel holdouts and forever unify them under the banner of the Chimera Empire!”

“That was a rousing speech, Stiles.” Theo smirked at him as they left the Council chamber, Corey walking on his other side. “Are you gonna tell us what the secret project is? Or why the ‘persistent shadow’ wasn’t with you?”

“What?”

“He means Connor.” Corey explained. “The Guardian Prime told me he was heading to the Fount of Glory, I’m guessing we’ll meet him there?”

“That’s right.” Stiles nodded, leading them out of the palace and towards the helicopter pads. “The rest of the Inner Pack will meet us at the Osprey, and I figure it will be easier to show you this project rather than explain it.”

“I’m ok with that.” The younger chimera grinned as Theo sighed. “C’mon, where’s your sense of adventure?”

“I left it on the dresser.” Theo glared at them. “You keep talking about a weapon, Stiles, but I don’t see how a sword or gun or whatever, supernaturally empowered or not, is going to help us.”

“You think far too literally, Theo.” The Emperor grinned, eyes blazing in the noon sunshine. “Remember what you used to tell me? The Alpha Chimera is…”

“The hand that holds the weapon.” The First Chimera finished for him, nodding slowly. “I think I get where you’re going with this, but-”

“Save your questions until after you’ve seen the ritual.”

 

“Greetings to You, Chimera Emperor,” The hooded werewolf knelt in front of him, eyes glowing with purple fire. “It has been too long since we last spoke in person, master.”

“That it has. You may rise.” Stiles gestured, and they began to walk through the forest as night fell around them. “Did you meet with the Guardian Prime?”

“Yes, Emperor, he was…not surprised to see who serves You among the werewolves.”

“I told him who you were, just so that there would be no mishaps at this late hour.” Stiles glanced at the werewolf, “We do not have much time until the full moon rises, and they begin, so give me the latest update.”

“The packs remain in the dark, they think they are here to witness the revival of their hope, not realizing that it is only their ruin that awaits them!” The hooded figure grinned, white teeth and long fangs filling the mouth. “The darachs and the druids are still warring with each other, and each only has half of the spell; they have not noticed that I made the alterations You required. They are nervous however, about performing such a powerful ritual, especially one using blood and bone and flesh, but I have reassured them, saying that the conditions are set up to channel more strength and power into the weapon.”

“And the Nemeton?”

“I have placed the device the Guardian Prime gave to me at the center of the tree, no one noticed,” They stopped moving at the edge of a thicket. “And they won’t approach the stump, at least, not until it’s too late. I should leave, master, I will be needed before the ritual is to begin. The packs will be arranged in a crescent moon around the druids or the darachs as is required. You would be best located over there.”

Stiles followed the pointed finger and nodded. “Excellent work, when we meet again, you will have completed your mission and can join your brothers and sisters as an open chimera.”

“Glory to You, Emperor.” Brett pulled off the hood, and bowed deeply, his eyes flickering from purple back to yellow. “Our final victory is at hand, and the treacherous werewolves will be destroyed at last!"

 

Theo glanced at Stiles, shaking his head in disbelief at what they were about to witness. They were hunkered down behind a fallen tree, the rest of the Inner Pack spread out nearby, Liam and Philip staring at the Nemeton and gathering of werewolves and humans, the loyal werewolf’s scent full of nervousness and tension. The Guardian Prime had returned and was crouching on Stiles’ other side, next to Corey as a phalanx of the bodyguards stood behind Theo in the trees, silent and waiting. He frowned, and inched closer to the edge of the treeline, freezing as his legs stopped working. “Stiles!”

“Silence!” The Emperor whispered back, gesturing for Theo to join him. “You have a better viewpoint now?”

“Yeah, I…” The chimera trailed off as his eyes picked up something, a bundle, placed on top of the Nemeton; two bundles. A careful sniff made him shake his head and gag, “Ugh, no way, you didn’t…” Theo looked at Stiles, seeing his lips parted, the gleam of madness in the Emperor’s eyes. “You can’t do this!”

“They believe that they can,” Stiles smiled widely, spreading his hands as the druids began to chant. “And I will pervert death itself if it serves my purpose and brings unity to our Empire. In a few minutes, they will start the blood-letting, and that is when we must strike. Prepare yourself.”


	21. The Hubris of Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains some intensely grisly imagery in the first half; it is not advisable to be eating dinner while reading it unless you have a strong stomach!

Brett took a careful breath, trying to avoid the cloying scent of death as it hung heavy on the air. The druids and darachs had begun their chanting, not quite in unison, the words clashing against each other as the werewolf packs stood uneasily around the Nemeton. A quick glance to his left confirmed that Satomi was still determined to proceed with her plan, the familiar crease of her brow telling Brett that there would be no turning back now. _Not there can be any other option; soon the Emperor’s glorious plans will be realized, and I will finally have my revenge!_ The chimera smirked slightly, the corners of his lips puckering up when Mason caught his gaze. The plan had taken months of careful subterfuge and secrecy to bring it to this point, and he was careful not to let his true feelings emerge, tempering his scent with nervous excitement to match the others of his former pack. 

He looked at Satomi again, and then averted his gaze to the now-screaming druids and darachs, their words directed at the heathen gods that they believed would perform the spell for them. _Well, once they get their sacrifice, of course. But that won’t be a problem for you, Satomi, you never did hesitate when it came to putting other people in danger if it got what you needed. My sister, Lorilee…you sent her to Bakersfield, you sent her to spy on the Emperor’s operations there at the exact moment Kira attacked the town. Dozens of loyal chimeras were killed, my master’s labs were burnt to the ground, and then because that Kitsune was still unable to control her powers, her lust for violence, she zapped a group of scientists on the way out. But, they weren’t all scientists, were they?_ Brett took a deep breath, and forced his expression into neutral, hands curled into a ball at his sides. He shut his eyes as he felt the calming influence of the Alpha Chimera across the glade.

“Are you alright?” Satomi was looking at him, and he nodded.

“I’m fine.” Brett opened his eyes, back to their yellow hue that had fooled everyone for months. 

“Are you sure?”

“Why would I lie?” He grinned at her, even as his gaze remained cool. It seemed to satisfy her however, and Brett turned back to watch the ritual. _I’m lying, just as you lied to me. Kira knew that Lorilee was among the dead, that’s why she brought back her burnt, charred body. And you said that the chimeras must have discovered who she was and killed her. I believed that for a while, right up until the moment I went to talk to you, and heard Kira admit her crime, but no remorse, no judgement. You knew the truth and said nothing, you hid that monster from me, but at least the Emperor gave me justice!_

The druids had stopped chanting and were offering their silver-bladed knives up to the sky while the darachs pulled out cruel-looking sickles and touched the points to the Nemeton. Brett moistened his lips, they were only minutes away from beginning the most dangerous part of the ritual. He slipped a hand into his pocket and ran his fingers through the fine granules of mountain ash. Satomi hadn’t noticed, her attention was too fixated on the success of their idea, and the edge it would give them in the coming war. _A war that you’ve already lost!_ Brett thought viciously, his eyes glinting in the darkness. _I’m just surprised you never learned from your mistakes, Satomi; you sent my best friends to stir up revolt in Peter Hale’s region, and were surprised when Imperial forces killed them. They were pointless sacrifices! The Emperor already agreed to let us live in peace, all we had to do was follow His rules, and we’d all be alive. But, no, you wanted war, you wanted blood. And to do that we needed a leader, one who could unify the packs, someone that commanded respect and inspired confidence through purity. We needed the True Alpha!_

 

Brett cast his mind back to that first meeting with the Chimera Emperor in the Preserve; he had been careful, cautious, and yet desperate to stop Satomi from harming anyone else he cared about… 

There were no Guardians about, no security of any kind that Brett could see, so the werewolf approached Stiles quickly, stepping out from behind a tree to walk directly into his path. The Alpha Chimera looked at him, an unconcerned smirk playing about his lips, but the tendrils of lightning that had begun to spark off his fingers vanished as soon as Brett dropped to his knees before him. “Curious. What do you want, werewolf?”

“I am-”

“I know who you are. A lot has changed, but I still remember you, Brett.” The Emperor nodded when he dared to look up. “Speak.”

“Satomi has a plan to return Scott McCall to life; it’s a dark and dangerous ritual.” Brett spoke quickly. “She believes that we can use him to unify the werewolf packs and directly challenge the Chimera Empire.”

“Interesting.” Stiles muttered, “Why are you telling me this?”

“My sister is dead, all my friends are either chimeras or dead, and she’ll never win against the Empire, even with a True Alpha at her side.” He wetted his lips nervously. “The ritual doesn’t just require the body of the True Alpha, it requires another close relative to replenish his life force.”

“His father and mother are dead, casualties of the war.” The Emperor replied dispassionately, although Brett could see a faint smile touch his lips as he continued to speak. “Though there is one who could serve as such a sacrifice, we are close to catching Kira, I can feel it. And Satomi would use the child to bring Scott back?”

“Yes, Emperor. Will you stop her?”

“Stop her?” He repeated, grinning fully now. “No, I will not stop Satomi from performing this ritual, not when we can use it for our own purposes. The question, however, is what shall I do with you?” His claws flicked out and Brett stood up hurriedly.

“Please! I’m not just here as good servant of the Empire, I _want_ to help you, you need me.” He looked the Alpha Chimera straight in the eyes, seeing the brilliant purple fires burning back at him. “I can give you information, help you disrupt the ritual, whatever you need.”

“And in return?”

“Make me a chimera.” Brett saw the Emperor’s lips part into a grin. “Let me serve you and give me the opportunity to make Satomi Ito pay for what she has done to my pack, my friends, my sister!”

“I think I can do that.” The Emperor gestured for him come closer. “I will give you the gift of chimeraism; the world shall be at your feet, in return for giving me a way to forever destroy the werewolf threat! I will break their True Alpha before their very eyes!”

The memory faded as the shuffling of a nearby werewolf pulled him back into the present and Brett looked around to make sure no one had noticed his distracted state. All of their attention was on the druid leader as she stood up and approached the Nemeton. He grinned openly as Satomi nodded her final affirmative. _At last, the Emperor’s plan is about to be unveiled! I will be made an Archon for this, as if seeing Satomi die won’t be enough…_

 

Stiles smiled as he watched the druid leader approach the Nemeton, heading towards the smaller bundle first. He spared a glance for Theo and Corey beside him, both of the chimeras appearing confused and nervous, though Theo’s scent was soured by a hard taste of anger. _Oh, you’re probably going to freak out once you see what they’re really up to!_ The Chimera Emperor felt his skin tingle with excitement as the cloth covering the first bundle was pulled off and the young face of Scott Jr was revealed. “Ah.”

“Spirits above!” The druid cried out, tilting her face towards the naked stars over the ritual site. “This young life was snatched by the cruelty of those we are warring against! We urge you to grant us the power to turn his needless death into a chance for new life!”

“Excellent,” Stiles whispered to himself, even as the packs of werewolves in the clearing in front of them shuffled around more nervously than before. He could feel his stomach clench eagerly. “We’re so close now…” The Emperor glanced over at Liam, seeing him become even more anxious, though his gaze was not following the others’ to the Nemeton, but rather it was fixed on Mason, Stiles’ other secret chimera, standing next to Satomi. Brett was closest to him, and Stiles could sense that added thrill from the chimera-werewolf, a different sort of strength from the pure chimeras around him. Turning his attention back to Liam, he smirked and nodded to himself. _Oh, don’t worry, little werewolf, soon you will all be chimeras under my command, and I will forgive you for releasing Mason!_

The darach leader was the next to approach the Nemeton, a tall man with deathly pale skin and sunken eyes. Stiles frowned at him, but trusted that Brett had followed his orders to the letter. “He hasn’t failed me yet.” The Chimera Emperor muttered, ignoring Theo’s frown, instead silently ordering his chimeras to watch the darach. _Observe._ The man pulled the cloth aside from the larger bundle with a lack of ceremony, and Stiles grinned wider at the audible gasps and growls he could hear from the group around him. The Emperor didn’t look at them, however, his eyes fixed on the face he knew so well. _My old friend, Scott…_

“The True Alpha will unite the disparate werewolf packs and usher in the downfall of the Chimera Empire!” The darach screamed out, his voice deep and sonorous, arms spread wide as he looked directly at the druid across from him. “But to recall a life from the depths of the Beyond requires more than just offerings to the spirits and the innate power of the Nemeton. It can only be achieved through an unwilling sacrifice of blood and bone and flesh, and the dead can never consent!”

 

“What the fuck, Stiles?” Theo hissed at him, his voice low as the darachs and druids unwrapped both bodies from the cloth, laying their naked forms on the surface of the Nemeton. Scott looked just the same as he did the day Theo had killed him; savage wounds to his chest and stomach, his skin pale and greyish, but otherwise intact. “Why isn’t he rotted?”

“Charming, Theo.” Stiles muttered, looking at him. “Scott was buried behind the fortress, as you are aware, what you don’t know is that it was a special casket, I wasn’t quite ready to let him go just yet.”

“What?”

“The Skinwalkers are necromancers, it’s how they brought your sister to life momentarily in our world to haul you into the Hellscape.” Stiles shrugged. “I thought I might be able to do something similar with Scott, someday, once the Empire had stabilized and he would pose no threat to us. I guess Brett and Satomi managed to find him and dig him up.”

“I feel like I have only half the facts, Stiles.” Theo growled, gesturing with a clawed hand at the Nemeton. “Let’s go, we need to interrupt them before they complete whatever fucked-up ritual this is.”

“No.”

“I know that’s a lot of werewolves, but we can take them!”

“No, Theo.” Stiles shook his head, keeping the First Chimera’s legs from moving him forward. “You’re right that you don’t know everything, but trust in me, trust that I know what I’m doing.”

“Of course, Alpha.” Theo whispered after pausing for a second. He could feel the tension on the air, and yet Stiles seemed utterly calm. “I’ll always trust you.”

 

“Proceed!” Brett called out when the darach looked at him, and Satomi nodded at the druid. He watched as both of them plunged silver-bladed knives into the chests of Scott and Scott Jr. They jumped backwards when thunder rolled overhead, the night sky clear even as the stars and moon began to dim. Brett swallowed hard, watching as black smoke began to pour out of the handles of each blade, and a sudden darkness fell across the clearing. There were shouts of alarm and fear around him, but the chimera clung to the surge of confidence that thrummed through his body from the Alpha Chimera, as though this was expected. 

The darkness lasted several minutes and once the surprised exclamations had died away, Brett could hear a horrifying sucking noise. “Ugh…” He grimaced as the smoke cleared away and he could see the flesh and musculature of the dead boy liquefying and flowing across the surface of the Nemeton, disappearing inside the terrible wounds on Scott’s chest. Bright, red blood coated the edges of the tree, as though his young body had exploded, the spell taking only what was needed to repair the True Alpha. “Wow.” Brett whispered, seeing the final moments of the transfer of flesh and bone to the dead werewolf. The child was no longer recognisable, simply a skeleton covered in gore and patches of skin. “Fuck.” He pulled his eyes away from the horrifying sight and swallowed hard, feeling sick. The chimera could hear Mason throwing up nearby, and Satomi looked pale, her scent falling into shock and disgust. Brett looked at her, catching her eye, and forcing a smile to his face. “This is the price we must pay to bring Scott back. I suppose we should be thankful that the child was dead, right?”

“Right.” She whispered, shaking her head. “Maybe, maybe we shouldn’t continue.”

“Oh,” Brett turned back to the Nemeton, his voice becoming hard. “There’s no stopping us now; we have returned the True Alpha’s flesh to near perfection. But we still have to force open the doors to the other world and drag _him_ back!”

“What?” Satomi stared at him, grabbing his arm. “I thought this was it, the ritual-”

“Is only just beginning!” Brett stepped forward, pulling out of her grip with ease. “Come! Witness what you have set in motion!”

The runes around the Nemeton began to smoulder, giving off a red and green smoke, before they flashed purple and erupted into flames. The druids and darachs were looking around in confusion, fear mixing through their scent as they scrambled to their feet. Some of them were staring at the Nemeton, while others waved their hands through the purple fire without ill-effects. Stiles watched them for a moment, his eyes burning an echoing purple, and he grinned openly when the first druid exploded; a shower of gore and blood and skull fragments littering the ground. “Perfect!” The Emperor stood up slowly, the chimeras and Liam mirroring him. 

They watched as fifty druids and fifty darachs were turned into human bombs, their blood and bones and flesh drenching the sacred soil around the Nemeton as the runes continued to pulse brightly. “Hahahaha!” Stiles laughed, looking at Theo, “It takes a lot of power and death to pull someone back from the other side.” He paused as a screaming druid went stock still and blew up, blood splattering across Scott’s body. “You were easy to get to in comparison, Theo, and you weren’t dead. But even a hundred sacrifices aren’t enough!” The werewolves had shifted as a result of the violence and Stiles could see them turning around, trying to avoid the exploding humans, and identify their attacker. The Chimera Emperor looked directly at Brett, his eyes flashing purple and feeling his chimera shift fully, werewolf and chimera powers emerging as his eyes matched Stiles’ own. “It is time, my chimera!”

 

“As You command, Emperor.” Brett grinned as he heard the words on the wind. The chimera looked at the werewolves closest to him, seeing them attempt to flee the clearing. “Oh, you’re not going anywhere!” He took a hand from his pocket, black powder falling through his fingers. “You didn’t smell it, did you? The stench of death was too strong! And the darachs always reek of the stuff. Now, your deaths will fuel my master’s glory!” Brett watched as the werewolves began to die the same gruesome death as the druids and darachs; a hundred of them exploding in cascades of blood and gore, while those that still lived tried to breach the mountain ash circles that trapped them close to the Nemeton. The stump itself seemed to grow bigger and darker the more sacrifices who died around its roots. The chimera turned to Satomi and Mason, grinning at the Alpha. “Don’t worry; you’re next!”

“How could you do this?” She demanded at the last of her pack died screaming and melted into a soup of blood and flesh. “Brett, you will burn for this!”

“I will live forever!” Brett snarled back, grinning savagely when her expression changed to horror and a moment later her body exploded in a shower of blood and gore. “Glory to the Chimera Emperor!”

 

Connor watched with mingled pride and anticipation as the Emperor walked forward into the clearing, the chimeras following to edge of the mountain ash ring as werewolf blood trickled down the invisible barrier. The ground was wet underfoot, and he grimaced as the intense, coppery air coated his tongue. Mason was standing still, covered in splatter and unmoving, but the Guardian Prime directed one of his Guardians to watch the secret chimera, returning his gaze back to his master. The Emperor stopped several feet from the Nemeton and pulled out the collapsible Entrance Rod from his pocket, watching it telescope to full length. Connor moistened his lips and nodded when his master glanced back at him. 

Stiles looked at the Rod in his hands, feeling as though time had slowed to a crawl. Scott’s body and face were covered in bloody splashes, and the Nemeton was practically humming with the potential power that surrounded it from the sacrifices. He took a deep breath and nodded to himself. “It is time for you to return, Scott, and bring ruin to my enemies!” The Chimera Emperor rammed the Rod into the earth, stepping back as a glowing blue fissure ran across the clearing and surrounded the Nemeton in a circle. Yet instead of swallowing the stump and the bodies on top of it, there was an unnatural groaning and high-pitched keening sound that raked across his senses. Black smoke poured out of the crevices and surrounded Scott’s body, the sounds of Ghost Rider gunfire and whips echoing around the clearing. 

“Oh, shit!” Liam whispered, shaking his head as he realized Stiles wasn’t trying to stop Satomi’s mad plan. “He’s bringing Scott back?” The werewolf tried to move away even as Philip gripped his t-shirt and pushed him forward, using a foot to disrupt the mountain ash barrier. Liam stared, slack-jawed as a figure rose within the smoke, stepping down from the Nemeton onto the grass in front of Stiles, and kneeling before the Emperor. The eyes that glowed in the darkness were yellow, not red. “He’s not an Alpha.” Liam muttered, continuing to watch as the smoke cleared away and Scott’s kneeling form was revealed. 

“Glory to the Chimera Emperor!” The Guardian Prime roared as he moved closer to Stiles, the Emperor beckoning him forward. 

“Glory indeed!” Stiles grinned cruelly, spreading his hands wide as he surveyed his handiwork. Theo and Corey were lingering behind him, seemingly unwilling to join him as he celebrated his victory. Stiles shrugged and glanced at Nick. _Come._ “The strength of the Chimera Empire cannot be challenged, Legends on one side, unity and power on the other. And now, finally, I have you where I have always wanted you, Scott, on your knees, admitting my strength! My glory! And you will serve me; serve my Empire, usher us forward to even greater heights!” He lowered one hand, fingers splayed, across Scott’s face, and felt a jolt of energy rush down his arm, through the werewolf and then back. “Say the words!” The Emperor removed his hand and grinned even wider as Scott’s eyes blazed purple and he spoke loudly.

“Command me, Alpha.”

 

Stiles turned in a half-circle and grinned at the Inner Pack, seeing their shocked expressions. “You didn’t really think that my fabled weapon to end the werewolf threat was a sword or a gun? With the True werewolf Alpha as my loyal chimera, he will go forth and bring the werewolves to join us in perfect unity.” He pointed at Brett, gesturing for him to join them. “But none of this would have been possible, if not for my secret chimera, one planted many months ago. Brett is the first of new type of chimera: one that was supernatural first, and then given chimera DNA!”

“Fuck.” Corey whispered, glancing between Stiles’ proud expression and Theo’s glowering face. “So, any supernatural can become a chimera? Like, Liam or Parrish?”

“Yes.” Stiles nodded, looking at Connor. “I promised you that our Empire would be united; belief goes a long way to bridging those gaps, but nothing other than a world full of nothing but chimeras will satisfy me!”

“I understand, Emperor.” The Guardian Prime bowed low, but he hesitated when Mason let out a cry of rage, and Connor straightened up, claws emerging as he prepared to strike the young man down.

 _Wait._ Stiles commanded him to stand down silently, watching as Mason grabbed a nearby branch and charged towards him. The Emperor grinned and flicked his wrist dramatically. “Stop.” 

“Ah!” Mason froze, his upper body rocking forward even as his legs refused to move.

“Good chimera!” Stiles laughed at him, his eyes burning bright. “Welcome to the family, Mason.”

“No, no, no.” He struggled in vain, tears falling down his cheeks. “NO!” 

“So many secrets revealed in so short a time must be shocking.” The Emperor glanced at Theo and Corey, even as Liam slumped sideways against a fallen tree. “Once you have gotten over your initial surprise, you will see that this has all been in service to the betterment of our glorious Empire for all chimeras!”

“Um, master?” 

“What is it, Connor?” Stiles glanced at him, seeing the Guardian Prime point to the lingering smoke that surrounded the Nemeton. No longer black, it was riven with green lightning and seemed to be filled with small explosions. The Emperor frowned, “Perhaps it’s-”

His words were cut off as the smoke suddenly vanished in a massive explosion of blinding light, the concussive force of the blast hitting them a moment later, sending the rest of the Inner Pack head over heels. Stiles grabbed Connor’s arm and hung on grimly, as Theo linked himself to the Guardian Prime’s other side, and the three of them managed to remain on their feet. The detonation seemed to multiple the further out it got from the Nemeton, a howling, shrieking wind and devastating screeching deafened the chimeras and Stiles growled, “Just hang on!” 

When their sight finally returned, the chimeras picked each other up, and Theo quickly released Connor’s arm, looking around at the decimated forest; trees were uprooted, branches stripped away. “It’s like a nuke went off in here.” He muttered, darting backwards to pick Corey up. “You ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” The younger chimera nodded, but he pointed at the Nemeton at the center of the clearing. “Uh, I think you broke it, Stiles.”

“Huh?” The Emperor turned away from Brett and walked closer to the stump. The Nemeton had cracked in half, and the forest surrounding them had withered and died. “Interesting.” The Emperor raised his gaze slowly, looking up at the sky above them; black and swollen, purple lightning threading across the clouds. “I suppose we should have anticipated some natural resistance after bringing someone back from the dead.” He shared in their laughter and gestured at Scott, the chimera werewolf still kneeling in the blood-soaked ground. “C’mon, it’s time for you to join me, Scott, there’s a whole new world for you to get to know!”

 

Stiles reclined on his throne, resting his chin in one hand as the supplicants filed through the doors at the other end of the throne room. The morning sun was streaming across the steps of the dais from the tall, patterned windows behind him, and the Chimera Emperor gestured to the first person in line, allowing her to approach. 

“All glory to you, Chimera Emperor, United Overmind, Supreme Ruler of Earth…”

He let the words of praise wash over him, it was always the same, they never really asked him for anything, and Stiles had begun to find it a good time think and mediate while the humans and chimeras worshipped him. _Basking in my glory, of course!_ Stiles grinned to himself when the thought struck him. He nodded at the supplicant as she finished, another one moving forward to take her place, prostrated in front of him. _We have won, or at least we’re as close to winning as we’ve ever come. The Empire is finally at peace, the few remaining werewolf packs will be brought to heel by Scott shortly, and there is no one left to threaten our divine unity. And Scott himself…_

The Emperor’s grin got bigger as Stiles remembered the way the reborn True Alpha had looked at him. _Not an Alpha anymore of course, Theo’s talons saw to that, but those eyes, yellow at first, and then purple._ My _purple! He hasn’t said much, but the Guardians report he is content to stay in his quarters for now; watching TV and eating snacks. Once Chimera Intelligence can get a lock on the other werewolves, I will enact Satomi’s plan, with a twist, of course. Scott will convince them all that the only way to true peace is to unify with the Empire and become chimeras. I’m sure he will do what is required of him to those who refuse my kind offer!_

“Ah!”

The Chimera Emperor glanced up, frowning at the startled human in front of him. “Hmm? Oh.” He glanced at the Kanima claws that adorned the end of his fingers and dismissed the man. “Thank you, you may leave.”

“Glory to you, Emperor!”

Stiles looked over at Connor, smiling as the Guardian Prime nodded politely. “Come here.”

“Master?”

“Sit.” He gestured at the smaller throne Theo normally sat in, and smirked as Connor hesitated. “I can make it an order?”

“No, Emperor, I will do it.” Connor sat down, looking around uneasily. 

“You can lean back, Theo is in the deep labs, trying to understand how we made werewolves into chimeras, and brought back a dead Alpha as a loyal chimera.” Stiles shrugged as Connor watched him. “But that is not what I want to talk to you about.”

“Command me, Emperor.”

“My scientists believe that the Ancient chimeras are the key to unlocking immortality for our people, and another group are really close to perfecting chimera reproduction at last.” Stiles said, looking out across the throne room. “The world belongs to us, Connor, but there are not enough of _us._ ”

“That is a concern for mortals, master.” The Guardian Prime rumbled. “We are not bound by their fragility, we will endure long after they have perished.”

“And yet, I want to look out across the world and see an ocean of purple eyes staring back at me!” Stiles paused, taking a sip from the pewter cup next to him. “We’ll get there, of course we’ll get there, I’m just impatient. Greenberg has done good work in spreading word of my new title: Supreme Ruler of Earth! It has a good ring to it, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, Emperor.”

“I wonder though,” He looked at Connor with a smile. “How difficult would it be to add the other planets to that title?”

“You mean the CSP?” The Guardian Prime took a breath, wetting his lips. “The Chimera Space Program was never approved, Emperor, we-”

“Consider it approved.” Stiles cut across him. “I’ll get the Imperial Council to give you a formal declaration, but as of this moment, our ambition can no longer be contained to the Earth. We will conquer the stars themselves and they too shall shine with glorious Imperial purple!”

“As You command, Emperor, it will be done.” Connor stood up, bowed, and turned away leaving Stiles to beckon the next worshipper forward, her arms full.

“Excellent, gifts! I love gifts!”

 

“…inserted the genetic sequence _here_ , and then added the essence after ninety-five percent of the base werewolf DNA was extracted.” 

“Yes, I understand.” Theo nodded as the scientist finished the explanation, and he walked over to the diagram, tracing his hands over the drawing of Brett’s internal organs. “So, how many others were there? Failures: how many?” He growled at the silence that met his questions and the First Chimera turned around to look at the group of gathered scientists and surgeons. “Well?”

“We don’t know, First Chimera.” Helen, the lead scientist, muttered. “The original team were killed after the procedure was successful; operational security. We have their notes, their recordings, even video of the surgery.”

“And you are confident that you can replicate the conditions of their success?” He walked around the well-lit surgery. “The Emperor will expect that we can turn all supernaturals into chimeras, it’s why he’s already agreed to the first request he got. Surprisingly it wasn’t from Liam, but from our loyal Hellhound.” Theo gestured through the thick glass window at Commander Parrish sitting in the hallway outside, the control bands on his arms glowing dully. “Rearing to go! Though I have some concerns around Cerberus, it’s him that gives Parrish his power, are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Yes, First Chimera.” The doctor nodded. “We’ll isolate the location of his essence and replicate the Hellhound using a pure fire Elemental. The Emperor has made it very clear that there is to be no deviation from the supernatural creature’s original powers if we can help it.”

“So, Scott is just a werewolf chimera?”

“That’s correct, he was given the same original strain of werewolf essence that the Dread Doctors used to create their first success.”

“Haha,” Theo laughed suddenly. “Oh, I’m sure he’s just _delighted_ to know that! Well, he will be once he wakes up from his stupor; we’re practically cousins!”

“Yes, First Chimera.” Helen followed him into the other room as Theo began to change into his surgical garb in preparation for Parrish’s operation. “If I may ask?”

“Speak.”

“I know the details of the Scott project are closely guarded, but we still have the remaining vials of the Dread Doctors’ Green Serum. Why not use that to bring the werewolf back?”

“You’re right, those details are closely guarded.” Theo glanced at her, shrugging. “The Emperor must have had his reasons, but the main one was probably that using the Green Serum would restore Scott’s body to its original form-alive- but without the implanted chimera DNA that would bring him under the Emperor’s control. The serum has amazing healing potential, but it’s one of the secrets the Doctors brought with them to the grave.”

“We need to be careful with it, I understand.” Helen bowed formally to him, and backed out of the room, leaving Theo alone.

“And I thought the Legendary chimeras represented the pinnacle of what we could accomplish,” He muttered to himself, looking at his reflection in the mirror. “I was furious when Stiles revealed that all his secrecy and plans and plotting was designed to return Scott McCall. But there’s no sentiment in his actions, he sees Scott as a weapon, a necessary distinction. It’s just like when he awoke his father or brought Lydia into the fold: all for the greater glory of the Chimera Empire.”

Theo finished dressing, and pulled on a thick pair of fire-proof gloves, turning to look out on the metal slab, Parrish walking inside to sit nervously on the edge. He wetted his lips absently as the muscular Hellhound began to strip off his clothing, and Theo smirked to himself. _Well, I can look, can’t I?_

 

Corey nodded at Commander Strauss, and waited for him to leave, looking across the table at Garrett. “Hey.”

“Corey.” The Löwenmensch grinned. “I don’t get many visitors, well, I don’t get _any_ , so I was surprised when they told me I had one, and I’m very surprised that it’s you.”

“Yeah, well, I figured we might have stuff to talk about, now that you’re back on Stiles’ team and, well,” He shifted around on the seat awkwardly. “You always seemed to listen to me.”

“No ‘seemed’ about it, I did listen to you.” Garrett leaned as forward as the cushioned manacles chaining his wrists to the floor would allow. “Things just got out of control, and I-”

“Scott’s back.” Corey cut across him, looking at the smooth, grey surface of the table instead of at his former lover. “The Emperor allowed the werewolves left in Beacon Hills to perform a twisted ritual to bring him back to life, but as a chimera.”

“The undead?” Garrett chuckled. “I remember seeing a film about them, before the war, of course.”

“The Second World War, right?” The younger chimera tried not to laugh when he nodded. “Was that in black and white?!”

“Of course.” The Löwenmensch smiled and for a moment it seemed like everything was back to normal between them. Garrett cleared his throat. “I’m guessing that the Emperor has a plan?”

“Yeah, this is part of his strategy to make the world into all chimeras; starting with the werewolves and other supernaturals.” Corey tapped the table absently. “I don’t know, I mean, I get that Scott coming back is a big deal for Theo and Liam, but it’s not really something I care about, and he doesn’t have any power over me anymore, the things he did to me; the mind-tapping, I’m over them, if anything, Scott’s the reason why I remained on Stiles’ side, and didn’t follow Mason over to Scott’s pack.”

“Hmm.” Garrett nodded, hearing the catch in Corey’s voice. “So, Mason, is he…”

“A chimera too.” He gestured aimlessly. “I knew that already, but there’s a big difference between knowing it and then seeing him try and defy his nature. Stiles took him back to the capital, even threw him in with Liam’s pack of werewolves. Though from what I hear, Liam is still ignoring him, and Mason won’t leave the pack’s quarters in the barracks.”

“So?”

“So…nothing. I don’t think me and Mason have anything else to say to each other; he’s been constantly trying to rebel against the Empire, and I’ve done everything I can to catch him or stop him.” Corey looked at Garrett, their eyes connecting with ease. “It’s kinda in my job description.”

“I know. I was the Emperor’s top rebel hunter, after all.” The Löwenmensch hesitated before reaching across the table to touch Corey’s hand, but the younger chimera pulled away quickly. “Sorry.”

“Yes, you’re the Emperor’s chimera, yes, a lot of your crimes are forgiven, but you can’t just expect everything to go back to the way it was a year or eighteen months ago.” Corey glared at him accusingly. “Never mind that you openly opposed the Emperor, you kidnapped me! You kidnapped Connor, and repeatedly tortured him!”

“Would it help if I apologized properly?” Garrett looked at him with soft eyes, and Corey felt himself smile before he managed to stop himself.

“It’s a start.” He muttered. “Stiles would have made you an Archon one day, you know? All you had to do was stick it out.”

“I thought I could get you back.” The Löwenmensch held his gaze. “All I saw was Stiles taking everything from me, elevating others to rule beside him, I wanted to…you know, it doesn’t matter. I just hope that maybe you can give me a second chance when, if, I get out of here.”

“He’ll release you,” Corey nodded, lowering his voice. “If there’s one thing I know about Stiles, it’s that he likes having a diverse pack around him to take power from. Maybe I can find you a job that doesn’t involve ripping people apart with your claws, see if he’ll let you go?”

“You would do that for me?” Garrett swallowed hard, his eyes darting down when Corey placed one hand on his.

“Of course,” He nodded, blinking. “I never stopped caring about you.”

 

The dust of the training grounds swirled around him as Liam dodged the attacks of his werewolves with ease, the midday sun beating down on his shirtless form as sweat mixed with the red sand and coated their bodies in the powder. The werewolf stopped moving and held up his fist to signal a pause, growling when two of the over-eager new wolves kept fighting. “Enough!”

“Thanks.” Philip nodded, walking across the square and tossing Liam a towel. “You left pretty early.”

“Yeah, I wanted to work out before I got these pups whipped into shape.” Liam gestured at the other teenagers, sharing water and spraying it over each other in a bid to clean the dust from their skin. “They’re still a bit too bright. Though I probably won’t have to worry about that for much longer.”

“Hmm.” Philip nodded, watching him wipe down and dunk a bottle of water over his head, drops beading on his chest and stomach. “You know, I was gonna give out to you for leaving so suddenly this morning after I had specifically made you waffles to cheer you up, but now…maybe you should train this hard every day!” He grinned and nodded at Liam’s pumped muscles and gleaming, wet skin.

“Oh? Hmm, I’ll consider it.” The werewolf smirked and kissed his cheek, before shrugging apologetically. “Sorry, Philip, I just, I was tossing and turning all night, thinking about what it means now that Scott is back.”

“I know, I felt you.” Philip nudged him gently. “But you’re an Alpha in your own right, and for all that he was, Scott is nothing more than a chimera in the Empire now. He might have special meaning to the werewolf packs, but you’re way up the food chain when he’s in Victory City.”

“Yeah, it’s weird though; Scott was my Alpha, the one who bit me, and changed my life forever.” Liam sighed. “When he was killed, the Emperor offered me a pretty hard to refuse choice; serve him but keep my family safe; Mason’s too.”

“And here you are: an Alpha, your own pack, you even have Mason back!” The Legendary chimera looked at him, waiting until Liam met his eyes. “Are you afraid that he’ll judge you?”

“Of course!” He nodded furiously. “All Scott knows is that two and a half years have passed, he has no knowledge of what’s happened, the decisions I’ve made, the things I’ve had to do. I know the Emperor has special chimeras talking to Scott, getting him prepared for the new, changed world he’ll step out into. But I don’t think anything can prepare you for the revelation that your best friend rules the entire world, especially when the last thing you said to him was that he was insane for trying to realize it.”

“I didn’t know they were best friends.” Philip whispered. “The Emperor decreed that his name was never to be spoken, or his life to be ever talked about.”

“I guess that changes when you can have direct control over someone.” Liam nodded as a silence stretched out between them. After a moment, he stood back up, helping Philip to his feet, and nodded at the werewolves across from them. “I better get back into it, if they’re all going to be chimera werewolves soon, they’re going to be the best damn ones in the Empire!”

“Damn right.” The chimera grinned at him, and leaned in to kiss him. “Will I see you later?”

“Of course, lunch out by the pool; it’s the one-”

“I know what one it is.” Philip nodded. “I’ll bring your trunks.”

“Don’t bother, that pool is the most sheltered: really tall hedges!” Liam smirked playfully at him, and turned to yell at his pack. “Get up! The Chimera Empire is not training you to lay around on your ass all day! Let’s move to the outdoor weights area and really get those muscles glistening!”

 

Connor gestured towards the extensive gardens and Brett nodded his approval. “I’m sure this makes quite the change from the forests of the Fount of Glory, hmm?”

“That’s right.” Brett laughed and shook out the front of his t-shirt, glancing at him. “How come you’re not covered in sweat with all that heavy armor and the under-suit and everything? Chimera power?”

“I suppose so, I’ve never really given it much thought.” Connor shrugged, and they continued walking in silence for a few minutes, the Emperor’s gardens stretching endlessly out before them. “I was very impressed, you know? That you managed to not just turn your back on the werewolf that had raised you, but that you did it with such spectacular style.”

“I wasn’t betraying them, I was following what I knew was right, and what the Emperor declared it to be.”

“Very good.” Connor smirked as Brett stared at him.

“That was a test? Huh, your loyalty to our master is well known, Guardian Prime.” He slowed his pace, turning to look at Connor. “But you have nothing to fear from me; the Emperor gave me what I wanted, and I will continue to serve Him for as long as I am able.”

“You’ll certainly fit in, I’m surprised you’re not all buddy-buddy with the First Chimera already.”

“Theo is…” Brett stopped himself, looking into Connor’s bright eyes. “He…”

“You can say it,” The Guardian Prime whispered and then continued walking. “The First Chimera has power, but he squanders it; he has respect, and yet he remains unnecessarily cruel and vicious. We sacrificed two hundred people to wrench Scott McCall back from where his soul, his personality, resided. And I would do that a thousand times over if the Emperor commanded it.”

“But not if Theo did?”

“No.” Connor turned off the main gravel path and into the maze of privet rows and bathing pools, Brett following him after a moment of looking at the chimera’s face. “The Emperor’s plans for this world are approaching the point where they can finally be realized, and He will wield Scott as a weapon to achieve our divine unity. Theo would not have such noble goals.”

“I agree.” Brett nodded joining Connor when the Guardian Prime entered a private pool area, sitting next to him on a granite bench. This body of water was full of silver scaled fish, moving through the liquid as the sun glinted off their backs. “And on that point; the ‘divinity’ of our Emperor; I understand that you are His official representative among chimeras?”

“Among all loyal citizens of our Empire, yes.” Connor nodded. “You believe?”

“I do. Everything that He has done, the power He wields, only a fool would deny our Emperor is a god!” Brett shared Connor’s grin, before shrugging slightly. “I imagine it’s easy for the humans and the chimeras to believe in Him and our religion; I knew Him before He was Emperor, even played against Him in lacrosse. But those facts don’t change my belief in the God-Emperor; proximity simply means that His feats of strength are all the more staggering. And His latest? Resurrecting Scott, only to use him against our enemies? Glorious!”

“Indeed.” Connor reflected the purple glow in Brett’s eyes back at him. “I am glad that you a kindred spirit in this, sure, the Legendary chimeras believe, and the ranks of the Faithful swell everyday with new believers, but there is a…energy about you that I haven’t encountered before.” 

“Thank you, Guardian Prime.” Brett bowed his head briefly. “Although I’m afraid that the energy you’re feeling might be more to do with the Exotic chimera essence I was gifted with during the transformation operation.”

“Ah.” Connor laughed quietly. “Excuse me then. Can I ask you what type you are?”

“Well, I still have my werewolf traits and abilities, but the Emperor added in essence from the Fennec fox.” Brett explained. “So, my hearing has increased beyond what any normal werewolf would be able to hear; good for spying, but you need to learn to filter everything out. Plus, increased agility: I can jump really high and really far.”

“I can see how they would combine effectively with your existing traits.”

“I’m also supposed to have some way to dissipate heat and never get over-heated.” He pulled a face, shaking out his t-shirt to air it again. “But I don’t think that’s working properly.”

“Perhaps you simply need to expose more skin to the air?” The Guardian Prime gestured at his t-shirt, hearing Brett’s pulse spike suddenly.

“Uh…”

“Oh.” Connor blinked, as Brett moistened his lips. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“No, you’re probably right.” The other chimera grinned and pulled his t-shirt off over his head, wiping the perspiration from his upper lip. “Hmm. I feel tingly.”

 _Uh huh._ The Guardian Prime nodded carefully, sweeping his gaze over Brett’s smooth, muscular body, before snapping his eyes back up to the chimera’s own. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, actually.” He grinned, flexing his arms slightly and nodding. “Cool!”

 

“The Emperor has not merely conquered the world, He has conquered death itself!” The Guardian Prime roared out from atop the carved pulpit at the front of the grand cathedral of the Church of the Emperor in Ascendence. “His glory is unrivalled across time! And so it will be for all eternity!” He paused for a moment, his gaze sweeping across the crowd, lingering for a moment on the twins in the second row next to Nick. “But glory alone does not support an Empire. Yes, it fires our people. Yes, it creates pride and honor in who we are and what we stand for. But it is through our divine unity that we remain strong. It is through the recognition that the Empire embraces everyone; no matter if you are human, or chimera, or supernatural. The Emperor will embrace you all with open arms, if you will only kneel before Him…”

“What do you think so far?” Nick whispered to Jason and Josh as Connor continued to speak over him. “I’m glad you guys came, regardless.”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s kinda what I expected from the Guardian Prime.” Jason shrugged. “A lot of unity talk, though, that’s sorta different.”

“Uh huh.” Josh nodded, turning his attention back to Connor, gazing at him dreamily. “Hmm.”

“…and as I walked through the streets of our glorious capital, our Victory City, I noticed something. Yes, it is beautiful, and the Path of Legends has already attracted the construction of many great and enduring buildings, but this is about the people. I saw that we had many new arrivals, all desiring to live among the city of our Emperor, our god!” The Guardian Prime paused, turning to look at the massive statue of the Chimera Emperor behind him, cast in sold gold and wearing a crown of glittering purple sapphires. “But the Empire has failed these newcomers; they were not living in the pristine new apartment blocks that have been built all across the capital; they were sitting on street corners, begging for change. And I know the first question you will all ask me: were they humans? And I will say to you that it does not matter! They are here, they have come to the Emperor’s city, and all will prosper under His divine light!”

“So, what did you do?” Jason said, louder than he meant to, the Guardian Prime turning to face him directly. “Err.”

“I did what any true believer of our faith does, my young friend; I helped them. I gave them whatever change I had in my pockets.” He laughed shortly. “The armor doesn’t hold much! And then I told them that they were welcome to the city of the Emperor, and I promised that before the day was out, they would have a roof over their heads and a stomach full of food.”

Josh looked around as the hall burst into cheers and he fought the urge to smirk, seeing Jason roll his eyes at him. “Yeah, I know.”

“Shh!” Nick glared at the twins. “Just wait.”

“But this was one family, one street corner.” Connor spoke again. “The Emperor is glorious, but He does not do everything for us, and we must work to honor Him every day! So, I leave you with this message; go forth, Faithful of the Emperor! Go forth and welcome those who have come to Victory City in search of a better life; aid them, help them, do what you can for them, regardless of whether they or you are chimera, human, or supernatural. All glory to the Chimera Emperor!”

“Glory!”

Jason winced as the thunderous response ripped from the throats of the thousands of believers around him. “Ouch!” Once the gathering was over, he and his brother remained in their seats even as the rest of the Faithful filed out of the massive church, glancing at Nick from time to time. When they were alone in the front rows, he turned to his boyfriend, pleading look on his face. “Can we go now?”

“Yeah, of course.” Nick smiled at them, lowering his voice as the Guardian Prime swept past, talking quietly with Brett. “I’ll even bring you guys for ice cream since you were so good!”

“Haha.” Josh replied, glaring at him. “I think what my brother was asking was more to do with avoiding the zealous do-gooders outside.”

“Huh.” Nick stood up, and the twins followed him as he led them through one of the side doors away from the main church building. “You might laugh at the example that the Guardian Prime brought up today, but it has a very real political and practical value. Firstly, he really is creating unity: a common body of beliefs and doctrine for people to practice together, bringing us all closer and forging a strong movement. Secondly, and most importantly, the Empire is still very young. We’ve gone from conflict to conflict with barely any time in between to stop and build the infrastructure necessary to realize the Emperor’s chimera utopia. It will happen, I know it will, but it won’t be tomorrow or the day after, or next year. It could be ten years, it could be a hundred before we live in a perfect world. So, we better help however we can now.”

“I understand.” Jason nodded slowly, glancing at the large painting they had stopped in front of. It was different from the others; not exalting the Emperor to the highest of heights, instead depicting him as a normal person painted faithfully in portrait, the glint of purple in his eyes was all that gave him away as something else. “Why this one?”

“We are all chimeras, all equal now, despite our ranks and what we do within the Empire, we share a common origin.” Nick answered, gazing at the picture with a smile. “In the beginning, there were many chimeras, and they all failed; the only ones to survive were Theo and Corey, for the Alpha Chimera was something more, something greater.”

“But without him, we wouldn’t be here.” Josh finished for him. “And none of us would have ever met.”

“Exactly. All chimeras are connected to the Emperor, just as He is connected to all of us.” The Legendary chimera looked at the twins, gesturing for them to leave. As he stepped out into the early evening sunshine, Nick smiled. “Thanks for coming, guys.”

“Sure, I can see how important it is for you.” Jason grinned back. “Plus, it was actually kinda fun seeing the Guardian Prime like that; we’ve heard about his insane skills at rousing a crowd into a frothing, blood-thirsty frenzy, and he did not disappoint!”

“Uh, ok.”

“Yeah, it actually made me realize something.” Josh looked at them sheepishly, before his expression changed and he glared at their grins. “What?”

“Did it make you realize that you have no chance with the Guardian Prime?” Nick folded his arms across his bare chest, wings emerging and stretching up to catch the last few rays of sunlight.

“Yeah, especially now that he has that crazy-hot super-spy trailing him everywhere?!” Jason grinned at his brother, dancing backwards to avoid his fist. “Hey!”

“Yeah, yeah, ok, fine.” Josh pouted at them. “We’re never gonna happen, but that’s cool, because what I was actually gonna say was that maybe we should be following the Emperor’s example and have a thruple relationship?” 

“Uh…” Nick blinked, before glancing at Jason and nodding eagerly. “I’m down for that. You?”

“Um, yeah?” Jason shrugged and smirked at his boyfriend and his brother. “We already merge-fucked you, it’s not like we were gonna get further apart!”

“Haha!” Josh laughed and joined the other two chimeras as they walked towards the city lights, talking about new living arrangements and where they’d go for dinner, grinning and laughing together. “This is gonna be awesome, guys!”

 

Stiles rested his hands on the still-warm stone of the battlements over the main gate of the Imperial Palace, looking out at the shining lights of the capital. A smile played about his lips when he straightened up, glancing at the deep indigo sky overhead, rapidly transitioning into purple and inky blackness as night fell. Theo and Corey were walking down one side of the battlements towards him, while Connor, Brett, and the newly released Scott approached from the other side. “Excellent,” Stiles called out. “All the most important people are here!”

“Emperor.” Connor and Brett spoke as one, bowing in time to him. He gestured at Scott. “The doctors believe he is ready for field duty.”

“Can he speak, or is he struck dumb?”

“Yeah, Stiles, I can speak.” Scott replied, his voice low, even as he stared around at the city in front of him, and the giant statues of Theo, Stiles, and Corey that dominated the skyline.

“Grr!” Connor snarled at him, and shook the new chimera firmly by the shoulder.

“Oh, sorry.” Scott shook his head, turning to look back at them. “They said you’re called the Emperor now, and that’s how everyone should address you, Emperor.”

“He seems a little lacklustre.” Theo pointed out, frowning at Scott.

“Yes, First Chimera.” Connor nodded. “It will pass in a few days.”

“It’s part of the ritual lingering on.” Brett added, sharing a look with the Guardian Prime. “I doubt you’d be so hot after being returned to life, First Chimera.”

“I’d have to be dead, first.” 

“I’m sure we could arrange that.” Connor bared his teeth in a smile, continuing before Theo could react with more than a snarl. “For testing purposes, of course.”

“Enough!” Stiles barked, glaring at the three chimeras. “Stop fighting, today we celebrate a victory, not the final victory, but close enough! Today, a new age of wonders has dawned!” He moved around to grip both Theo and Corey’s shoulders, pulling them in close to him. “Our unity is all but assured! Our glory is unmatched! And soon even the stars themselves will echo with the rallying cry of our Empire!”

“Glory to the Chimera Emperor!”

“Glory!”

“The best is yet to come, my friends!”

 

The Nemeton stood silent in the ruins of the Beacon Hills Preserve, the forest devastated by the furious energy that was channelled through the stump only days before. It was broken cleanly in two. The shattered tree of power was no longer covered in the splatter of blood from the hundreds of sacrificed werewolves and humans, instead a thick, viscous goo had spilled out of the crevice, black and sticky, coating the surface of the oak where Scott had lain. A bird swooped low out of the early morning sky and fluttered around the unclaimed skeleton of Scott Jr, trying to pick at the discarded flesh. 

A many clawed limb shot out from the darkness between the broken Nemeton, grasping the bird and covering it with the sludge that dripped relentlessly from its disjointed arm. “ _Yesssss!_ ” The word was hissed as the bird was released, falling to the forest floor, changing into a grotesque animal, claws appearing on its head, arms extending from its body. The bird shuffled sideways as the clawed limb pulled back into the fissure for a moment, before the rest of the monster’s body spilled out of the Nemeton, its head lolling around until it reached back and seated the skull firmly on the non-existent neck. The monster was covered in the same goop that had seeped from the Nemeton, its clever eyes burning malevolently as it took the first steps into its new world, corruption following in its wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of secrets got revealed in this chapter! How will Scott fit into the new world order? What does he remember of the time before his death? And there’s a whole new monster to worry about! It’ll all be answered in Part V of _Building a Better Chimera_!
> 
> Part V will be a 10-12 part story focusing on this new threat and exploring the other plotlines that continue over from Part IV. Part V will be the final part of the story and I expect that to kick off around the beginning of February (2018). Thanks for reading and staying with the story, I have really enjoyed writing this work and I hope you enjoyed it too!

**Author's Note:**

> The saga continues! Haha. Weekly updates will occur on the weekend, mostly Saturday EST, or early Sunday morning. I hope you enjoy this next part of Alpha Chimera Stiles' adventure!


End file.
